Kung Fu Panda: Book of Changes
by Ilien
Summary: The Dragon Warrior learns who he is, Tigress learns who she isn't, Tai Lung learns who he should have been, and Mr. Ping makes noodles. A lot of noodles.
1. Prologue The Warlord

Kung Fu Panda: Book of Changes

_This story is dedicated to the memory of Michael Clarke Duncan; a great actor and human being, he will be truly missed._

Prologue – The Warlord

They had brought the army through the mountains, traveling east and then turning north, skirting the high plateau. After weeks of river crossings and snaking along narrow paths, they had finally come out into the lowlands, and Ushi was once more in China.

It had been more than ten years since the ox had left his homeland; more than twenty since he had seen his moment of supreme triumph turn to failure and humiliation. But now, now he was back, and all would be put right before he was done. He would have what should never have been taken in the first place.

He walked through the sprawling camp, making sure that all was in order. The army consisted mainly of contingents of dholes and hyenas, though there were other animals as well. A bear worked at an open-air smithy repairing armor. A group of crocodiles lounged at the edge of the river, shouting advice to two of their number who were sparring. As he made his way further into the camp, his path crossed that of a funeral procession of rats, taking three of their number out of the camp for cremation. The assassin master, Rahas, must be refining his poisons again, Ushi thought.

The warlord was outside his tent in the center of the camp. Spread on a low table before him were a number of maps. "Ah, Ushi," he said, without looking up, "I was wondering when you'd get here." The Bengal tiger's voice was deep, and contained its habitual undercurrent of contempt. Ushi had long since ceased to take offense; Akshatha's disdain for anyone other than himself was habitual, almost a reflex.

Ushi laid the scroll in his hand on the table. "I've heard from my friends in the capitol," he said.

"You sound less than pleased. Nothing that affects our plans, I hope?"

"I'm not sure." He seated himself and stared at the scroll as if it could tell him more than the words it contained. "There was an incident some months ago, in Gongmen - one of the coastal cities."

"A bit outside our line of march," Akshatha commented, locating the place on his map. "What happened there?"

"An ambitious lordling developed a new weapon," Ushi said. "Sounds as though it might have had some potential, but a group of warriors destroyed it… and him."

Akshatha glanced up. "And this local spat affects us how?"

"The warriors were kung fu masters. And one of them was supposedly the Dragon Warrior."

Akshatha's disdain broke through the surface. "And what exactly is a 'Dragon Warrior'?" He had little use for mysticism, and less regard for the land he planned to conquer, Ushi thought.

"It's a prophecy, centuries old, that a great warrior would appear one day."

"They usually do. You think this one could be a rival?" The tiger seemed mildly amused at the thought.

Ushi knew he needed to explain. "I think I told you about my early days in the royal guard. When the current emperor was crown prince, he went to a famous school to study with a renowned philosopher. He always put great store in such things, and this Master Oogway was very old and respected. He's the one who foretold the Dragon Warrior. But he had never given this supposed secret to any of his students, so many of us thought it was just nonsense, something to hold out as an incentive but never actually reveal."

"So now you think there may be something to this after all?"

Ushi considered. "You know how I feel about all this. I was with the prince's bodyguard, but I could only sit around listening to that tortoise maundering on about inner peace and letting go of control for so long. So I spent most of my time watching the students training to fight."  
>"Any good?"<p>

"I'm used to soldiers. You pick up a weapon, learn to use it, and go out and fight. These students spent years - years - learning poses and strikes and leaps. And all mixed with this mystical foolishness. You wouldn't believe it. One day the master was out there, a little red panda, had all the students around him, everything from a yak to a little green bug. And he's telling them about this Wuxi finger hold thing."

"Which is?"

"Near as I could figure, you're supposed to grab your opponent's finger in the middle of a fight and he explodes."

The tiger laughed aloud. "What?!"

"That's the sort of thing they were teaching. So they had this hall of relics, and this 'dragon scroll' stuck in a frieze up in the ceiling, and it was supposed to go to the best student. Been up there for centuries, whatever was in that case had probably turned to dust long ago."

"And no one just climbed up and got it down? That would have settled the issue."

"I heard one tried. Snow leopard, the master's favorite. Big mouth, bigger attitude. They told him he couldn't have it and he went crazy, tore up the place until they knocked him out."

"I'm surprised they didn't all go crazy, if they had to listen to such nonsense. What happened to your leopard?"

"It gets better. They put him in prison, and assigned an entire company of warriors to guard him. The Anvil of Heaven, one of the most elite war bands in the kingdom. Wusheng and I tried to recruit them for our venture, but their leader, Vachir, took this guard job instead, The whole lot of them are probably still freezing their tails off on that mountain."

"What a waste. Who talked them into that?"

"The same old tortoise."

"Ushi, if this is what goes on up here, I hardly think you have cause for concern. We'll have the country in less than a month."

"Still," the ox said. "it was this Dragon Warrior who defeated this lord and his weapon in Gongmen. It might be worth finding out who he is, what he's capable of."

Akshatha shrugged it off. "Well, I'll leave it to you. If your friends can't give you more information, find a way to lure this warrior to us. And then we'll see if there's a real threat there, and if necessary, neutralize it."

* * *

><p>The Emperor of China, the Son of Heaven, was a golden pheasant of middle years. He didn't consider that being somewhat past his prime was a handicap - as he told his favorite courtier, Wei, old birds only became tougher. But the years had seemed to shorten his patience with the formalities of the court. When he could, he retreated to his garden to meditate. Chongde, of course, would complain. The owl had been a tiresome young scholar in his father's court, and had grown to be a tiresome old scholar in his. But complain was all the owl could do. He was, after all, the Emperor, and that had to at least afford him the benefit of time to himself.<p>

Sometimes he regretted being firstborn and heir apparent. In his younger days he could at times pursue his own interests. The months he had spent at the Jade Palace learning from Master Oogway were among his fondest memories. His guard captain Ushi had been a bother, of course, interfering with and annoying Master Shifu's students, but on the whole, his time there had been most pleasant.

Ushi, of course, had continued to be trouble. When he had deliberately disobeyed the new Emperor's orders, he had finally had to dismiss the ox and replace him. His grasp for personal glory had undone months of negotiations. Later he'd been informed that the ox had fled to the borderlands, and joined a group of bandits there. A waste of a good soldier, but the Emperor needed reliable, loyal guards, not ambitious would-be heroes.

That had been an odd time, he thought. Something similar had occurred at the Jade Palace just prior to Ushi's lapse. Master Shifu's prize pupil and adopted son had gone mad with ambition and rampaged through the Valley of Peace. The Emperor had been shocked at the news. He remembered Tai Lung as driven and overly convinced of his own worth, but that he would go so far as to try to take the Dragon Scroll by force when Master Oogway refused it to him was very distressing. When he learned Master Shifu had been injured, it was only his respect for Oogway that led him to grant the old master's request that Tai Lung be imprisoned rather than executed. The proprieties of royal life he might find stifling, but the idea of a student attacking his master or a son his father was deeply offensive to his sense of rightness and order.

And that problem had reared its ugly head again, not two years past, when Tai Lung had escaped his prison. Another attack on Shifu, another attempt to steal the Dragon Scroll. Fortunately, Oogway had chosen a student worthy to be the Dragon Warrior, and Tai Lung's ambitions had been put to rest once and for all.

He sighed and tried to turn his mind to more pleasant matters. What had Oogway said, the past was history, tomorrow was a mystery, but the present is a gift? He would make use of that gift, he thought. He would consider the journey he would soon take. Though Chongde and his clique of courtiers would have to be brought along with him, he would enjoy seeing new things. He left the palace so seldom.

He was settling into his thoughts when he heard soft footsteps approaching. He smiled to himself. Wei was one of very few people he allowed into his private retreat. He opened his eyes.

"What is it, Wei?" he smiled.

The Pekingese bowed and smiled back. "Your Majesty. I have received a letter from a village in Guizhou province. A simple request I can easily deal with, but I thought your Majesty would find it of interest. There is a shrine near a small village there, commemorating the Battle of Cloudy River."

The Emperor considered his knowledge of history. "That is where Master Golden Rhino fell in battle, was it not?"

"Yes, your Majesty. The villagers placed his weapon in a shrine to his memory, and a monk tended it for many years. Now he writes that he is growing old and wishes the relic to be taken to the Jade Palace. He has requested that the Dragon Warrior take the relic there."

And he had just been thinking about his own time at the Jade Palace. The Emperor smiled. As old Master Oogway had said, there were no coincidences. "Most interesting, Wei. By all means, have this message passed to the Dragon Warrior, and add our request that he retrieve this relic."

Wei bowed again. He knew this was the sort of thing the Emperor found a welcome diversion from the affairs of court. "At once, your Majesty."

* * *

><p>Ushi truly disliked the company of the assassin's rats, and so it was with great relief that he watched them scurry off as they reentered the main camp of Akshatha's army. Rahas' poison had worked admirably, though. The old monk had succumbed quickly and quietly. A properly phrased letter sent to the royal court would catch the Emperor's eye, he was sure. He'd had it sent to that fool Wei, the Emperor's childhood friend and just as entranced by the mystical as the old pheasant. The weight of an imperial request would surely send this Dragon Warrior their way.<p>

He hefted the war hammer he'd taken from the shrine. Nearly fifty years since Golden Rhino had dropped it on the Cloudy River battlefield, but it had been kept in perfect condition. He studied the intricate etching of a phoenix on the head. Far too fine a weapon to sit unused, being venerated by peasants who hadn't been born the last time it was wielded. It would be a fine weapon for his return to his homeland.

He made his way to Akshatha's tent. The tiger was outside, sparring with one of the bear weapon masters. The tiger's favored weapon was his pata, the sword blade extending from a heavy gauntlet. Ushi watched for a time. The bear was good, he decided, but ultimately didn't stand a chance. The tiger was fast, and a vicious fighter, and while the bear was a larger opponent than most, Akshatha would have the advantage of size over most adversaries.

The tiger saw him and broke off the sparring session. "Well?"

"He should be on his way before too long."

"Then we'll be sure to keep a watch for him."


	2. The Message

The Message

Stairs might be Po's eternal enemy, but the snake balance beams of the Jade Palace training hall were definitely a close second. Even after more than a year of training, he could barely stay on the things when they were still. He'd watched Tigress so many times, gracefully balanced on the turning beams, striking at the swinging spike balls - his foot slipped and he fell, wedged between two of the beams. With difficulty, he extricated himself. At least he'd learned to do that, he thought.

"You lost your concentration," Tigress said. "You have to be aware of what your feet are doing at all times. You can't afford to be distracted."

"How do you do it?" he asked. "I mean, these things are turning, and the balls are swinging around, and you know right where everything is all the time."

"I've had years of practice. You don't think I was that good when I started, do you?"

"You weren't this big when you started, either," he said wryly. "I can't even see my feet, how do I know what they're doing?"

She smiled. "They're attached to your legs. Ask Mantis how all the nerves connect. Now try it again."

Po got back on the beam, feeling unsteady. He tried to concentrate on his feet. His feet didn't seem to appreciate the attention. He had lost weight and gained tone, but his body still required support he couldn't find on the beams. He shifted around, found a stance that seemed to work, and wondered where to go from there. If he moved very slowly, he thought, perhaps he could bring his left foot forward and then…

And then the beam shifted beneath him, and he went flying again. He sighed, and sat up, and looked around the training hall.

The snake beams were just impossible. The clawed rings were a bit better; he could grasp one, but reaching to the next still eluded him most of the time. The balance bowl always wound up with him in it. The field of fire he didn't even mess with, and the spike-armed practice dummies had it in for him, he was sure. He'd learned a lot since coming to the Jade Palace, but the Training Hall wasn't where he'd picked up most of it.

He looked up at Tigress. "I think I'm going outside for a while."

* * *

><p>"So how long has Tigress been training?" he asked later, when Crane and Viper had joined him in the kitchen. He added bok choy and a dash of white pepper to the soup pot, and sniffed. Heavenly. "I mean, I know she's been here since she was little, and I think she's just a little older than me, but I've heard about her as long as I can remember - about all of you. I just don't know when you got here. I don't think anyone ever mentioned it."<p>

Crane thought it over. "Well, Mantis was here before any of us, by a couple years. When I got here, there were just him and Master Fox."

"I know about her. Well, not much, I know she left to start her own school out west somewhere."

"She… had a lot of problems staying at the Jade Palace. When I got here another student had just died in a battle… and right before that… well…" Crane didn't like dealing with awkward facts. Too many strong emotions embarrassed him, even if they were decades past.

"Right before that was Tai Lung," Viper finished for him. Po nodded understanding.

"So after Fox left, it was just me and Mantis - and Tigress," Crane continued. "Master Shifu had adopted her a few months before, but she was just six or seven then, it took her a while to catch up. She was fast, though - always wanted to make Shifu proud of her." There was a note of regret in the bird's voice. "It wasn't long before she was beginning to outdo us in some techniques. Master Oogway brought Monkey here a couple years later, and then that winter Lian joined us." He nodded to Viper.

"Lian?" Po asked. "That's a pretty name. I guess I never really thought about what your names were. I'm kind of embarrassed." He checked the soup pot to cover his discomfort. "I mean, you always call me Po, and I always just call you…" he trailed off.

"…what we always call each other," Viper said. "It's a term of respect, of course, but after a while, I guess we just didn't think much about it. We just call each other by our titles." She seemed surprised by the thought herself.

"Just got in the habit," Crane said. "My name's Bai. Can't remember the last time I heard anyone call me that, though."

"Three years ago," Viper supplied. "At the battle near Zunlao, after that boar hit you with the shovel. Mantis kept calling you by name and asking if you knew what day it was."

"Did I?"

"After a while."

Po put the lid back on the soup. "I'd feel weird if people just called me Panda, or Master Panda. I mean, I just think of myself as Po. And I can't imagine if people started calling me 'Dragon Warrior'. It would seem just too …too…"

"Pretentious," Mantis said, coming through the door. "If Oogway had chosen Tai Lung we'd never have heard the last of it." He rolled his eyes. "I think that's when Shifu started stressing humility as a virtue."

"Po doesn't have a problem with that," Monkey said. Tigress was entering behind him. "Except when he's being awesome, of course," he teased. "Is that soup ready? We could smell it from the courtyard."

As they were sitting down with their bowls, the messenger goose, Zeng, entered the room with an ornately sealed scroll under his wing and addressed Po. "Dragon Warrior?"

He had no idea why this caused them all to burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Po breathed yet again. "From the emperor himself? Wow." He'd read the scroll twice, but the words still weren't sticking in his head. He was too overwhelmed by the source of the message to grasp its substance. Go south somewhere and bring back Master Golden Rhino's weapon, that was as far as he got.<p>

"Po, focus," said Shifu, in what was becoming a common refrain for the red panda. He finally reached over, took the message out of Po's hands, and replaced it with the map Zeng had retrieved for him. "Do you see the southern trade route marked on the map? That will bring you quite close to Yunjiang, the village near the shrine. Once you reach Guizhou, you'll be able to ask for more specific directions."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Viper asked yet again.

"Guys," said Po earnestly, "I'll be all right. What if something happens while I'm gone? You'll be needed here. I'm just going to pick up this relic and bring it back. How hard can that be?"

* * *

><p>He stopped in the noodle shop, of course, on his way out of the Valley of Peace. And of course, he stayed far longer than he had intended, since his father insisted on feeding him, and packing a large supply of food for his trip, and fussing over his safety.<p>

"Are you sure you should be going alone?" Ping asked. "I'm sure your friends would go with you."

"Dad, I can do this. It's not going to be dangerous, I'm just picking up something and bringing it back. I can't ask the Furious Five to abandon the Valley for that."

"But you'll be all alone. Will you be alright?"

Po thought that, although he'd always had people around, he'd been alone for a good part of his life. Even his father, as much as he loved him, hadn't understood him. And his heroes hadn't accepted him at first. Even though that had changed immensely in the past year or so, he still felt that he wanted to prove himself to them, show that he could manage on his own.

He hugged his father tightly. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll be alright. I'll be back before you know it."

Ping said, into his chest, "I know you will. I know you're the Dragon Warrior, and all that. But you're still my son. And I have to worry." He smiled up at Po. "It's my job."


	3. Survivors

Survivors 

They were too late, again.

The village had been small and isolated, populated mainly by sheep and a few pigs. Now the houses were burnt-out shells, jagged remains of walls and smoking ash all that remained. There were few apparent signs of the former inhabitants under the clouded half moon, but they all knew that would change in the daylight. As was becoming all too common, few or none had survived.

"I just don't understand, Lieutenant," said Anguo. He was a new recruit, a local boy who'd joined up long after what the veterans referred to as That Last Day. Chuluun always heard the stress they placed on the words.

"It doesn't make sense," the young rhino continued. "I mean, we've always had bandits around, they'd come in, cause some trouble, steal as much as they could carry, but this…" He was striving for the stoic control of the others, but there was a tone in his voice that still held his youth and familiarity with the local people. This was too close to home.

Chuluun studied the ruins. The boy was right, he thought, something was very wrong. "Sometimes you see this," he said slowly. "Sometimes you have a gang that gets carried away, that starts to enjoy destruction for its own sake. And sometimes near the borders you have tribes who consider the land theirs, who try to clear out those they see as invaders."

The younger rhino was getting himself under control. "But there's no one like that here," he said. "The villages here have been around for centuries."

Chuluun nodded. "So it's likely bandits. And if that's the case, we'll clear them out." But it still didn't feel right; this was the fourth village they'd found destroyed. And if he was keeping his directions straight….

"We'll stay here tonight, and search for any clues to who did this in the morning," he decided. "Then we'll head back to camp and report to the commander." And, he thought, he'd get a good look at a map, and try to place these villages in relation to each other. If there was a pattern to the destruction, perhaps they could get a good idea of where the attackers were holed up. But he didn't like this, not at all.

* * *

><p>Vachir had come a long way in life, and he was certain he didn't like where he had ended up.<p>

When he was young he had trained in kung fu under Master Flying Rhino, but as much respect as he had for the master he knew that he had little interest in the contemplative side, the inner focus; his heart was in the fight. When old Sulung was first recruiting and training the Anvil of Heaven, Vachir joined up, and helped create one of the finest war bands in China. One of? Hells, it was the finest, and had gained an ever-greater reputation when he had come to command it. They had fought anywhere they could march, had taken on any enemy they were sent against, and had been the unbreakable force their name implied.

So it came as no surprise when they were assigned to rebuild and guard Chorh-gom Prison. There could, in Vachir's opinion, have been no better, indeed, no other choice. Tai Lung was arguably the greatest warrior in China, and if, after he turned to murder and destruction, it took a thousand men to guard him, then Vachir had the thousand to do it.

In the prison, Vachir had maintained total control, a state that suited him. If he ever thought that the sedentary post was lessening their battle readiness, he drove the troops to drill more, train harder. As for Tai Lung, Vachir knew he'd never broken his spirit, but he had thought their confrontations had made the snow leopard cautious enough to think twice about going up against him and the Anvil. During the last few years his prisoner had hardly even spoken, and Vachir had to admit he'd grown just a little bit complacent.

And so he'd reacted with indignation when Shifu's message came to double the guard and heighten his precautions. He couldn't imagine what had spooked the old master, but he had everything in Chorh-gom completely under control. He'd shown that goose around, even taking him down to the bottom of the prison and taunting the prisoner – and gotten no response, as he'd become accustomed to. He'd been about to send the bird back where he'd come from when the alarm went up.

At first, Vachir had to admit, he was almost pleased. Finally his men could put their training and their equipment to practical use. He had begun to feel the slightest bit of alarm when Tai Lung had escaped not only his restraints but also his isolated pier of rock, and begun to fight his way up level by level toward the gates. But he knew the explosives planted in the ceiling couldn't fail, and he had felt the surge of triumph as Tai Lung's final desperate leap had fallen short and he'd dropped, glaring upwards, into the depths. Vachir knew he had won.

Until he saw the leopard come leaping and climbing the falling stalactites, past the ledge where Vachir and his men were massed before the gates, upward to where one last explosive pack hadn't yet detonated.

It had been pure reflex that saved him. That damned leopard had flung the lit explosives right at his face. He had pivoted to bring his free hand into position, and deflected the pack, not just away, but downward. It exploded inches below the lip of the ledge, and he and his men had been flung through the closed gates by a force like a thunderbolt.

When Chuluun had pulled him out of the snow bank he'd landed in, and helped the medic tape up his cracked ribs, and found his gold horn cap lying near Tai Lung's footprints in the snow, he'd sworn he was going to track down and kill that spotted bastard if it was the last thing he did.

It was later, while he detailed men to tend the wounded, bury the dead, and rescue any survivors still trapped in the prison below that he began to think better of that plan. His orders had been to keep Tai Lung alive and contained, and use deadly force in the event of an escape attempt. But the leopard hadn't just attempted, he'd actually escaped; he'd not only killed his guards and demolished his prison – well, Vachir had to admit, he'd been responsible for most of the damage – but he'd eluded Vachir's control, and that was intolerable. Killing him would be too easy; more, it would be an admission that they couldn't handle him. The obvious course would be to recapture him and put him right back where he belonged. And if he thought Vachir had been hard on him before, he wouldn't even dream of breathing without permission by the time the commander was done with him.

It was only when they were three days out on the trail that Vachir would admit to himself that Tai Lung was the only opponent that truly frightened him, that another confrontation would likely end only in another slaughter of his men.

They had made good time; there was no need to ask where Tai Lung was heading. He could only have one goal in mind. In fact, Vachir realized that the Dragon Scroll and Tai Lung's obsession with it had probably saved the lives of the Anvil and himself. If the leopard hadn't needed to get to the scroll before it was bestowed on someone else, he would likely have remained to kill every survivor of the garrison in revenge. Well, Vachir thought, as he always told the men, haste led to tactical errors, and leaving the Anvil of Heaven alive was Tai Lung's.

And then the word had reached them: Tai Lung had reached the Valley of Peace, where he had come up against the _real_ Dragon Warrior and learned firsthand why he hadn't made the cut. And Vachir and the Anvil had been left at loose ends, without any clear purpose.

The proper course of action would have been to contact the capitol, find out where the Anvil was needed next. But that didn't suit the men, and it didn't suit Vachir. They couldn't drag back in with their tails between their legs, having finally failed at their mission. They couldn't endure the idea that they would be considered to have gone soft, lost their edge, that they were no longer the elite force they had been before. He had listened to their concerns and suggestions, and had finally led them, minus a quarter of their original strength, south to track down a particularly nasty gorilla bandit and his gang. After they had sorted that out, hardly a challenge to their abilities, they'd gotten into a minor border skirmish in the eastern jungles. Finally, they'd come to Guizhou, hearing in the last few months of troubles in the province.

It was the sort of thing any unit could handle, Vachir thought disconsolately. The Anvil of Heaven was meant for better things, bigger challenges. But were they even up for them any more? Was he? He wasn't the brash young warrior he'd been twenty years before. His eyebrows were shot with gray, and he'd noticed a few wrinkles as well as scars cutting through the green dragon tattooed on his shoulder.

He took another sip of tea, one of the few luxuries he had always allowed himself. Which reminded him that supplies were running low. Without official sanction and support, they had to fend for themselves. Armor was patched, weapons should be replaced with more than battlefield scavenge, food might have to be rationed before too long, and even whatever the medic kept in his omnipresent flask would have to be replaced eventually. The liquid was vile, but it seemed to cure just about anything he dispensed it for. Likely, Vachir snorted, wounds and illness were simply afraid of facing another dose and beat a hasty retreat.

He studied the map Chuluun had spread out. The burnt-out villages, at least those they'd found, didn't seem to be clustered around a central point that could be a hideout. Rather, they seemed to progress in a line.

"That's what I was afraid of," Chuluun remarked. "That looks way too much like a line of march to me. What have we got around here?"

"Not much. No rumors of rebellion around here, and the cities aren't up here in the hills. No one would lead an army up this way, there's nowhere to go. Could be a well-armed band of raiders moving down to better pickings. But keep up the patrols. I want to know what's going on here." It wouldn't be worth their time, he thought. But it would at least be something they could deal with, and then move on in search of a more worthy challenge.

"The tracks we found looked like hyenas. They're rare around here, or so some of the new recruits tell me. Most of the bandits are local boys gone bad."

Vachir took another sip. He'd share his tea with Chuluun, who'd been with him from the beginning, but with no one else. "Mostly boars and oxen, I'm told. That's pretty much what we've run into."

"A few snow leopards higher up," Chuluun added dismissively. No snow leopard they ran into around here would compare to the one they'd had.

"Tell the men to keep an eye open for hyenas. We're passing near a couple villages soon; see if they've heard anything. We'll start heading for the lowlands. If anything's coming down out of these hills, maybe we can head it off."


	4. Po's Journey

Po's Journey

Po was well on his way, and couldn't wait for the end of his journey.

The actual Phoenix Hammer of Master Golden Rhino. Wielded at the Battle of Cloudy River, when Golden Rhino held the bridge at Yunjiang for two days against the Hengguai army, not giving back an inch even to let his son, Flying Rhino, take his place while he rested. Only when no more enemies challenged him did he finally step back, only to collapse and die from his wounds. It was so _awesome_!

And it was he, Po, who had been asked to bring the hammer back to the Jade Palace. He couldn't believe it! He almost expected to wake up in his old room, with his father telling him he was late for work. Of course, Po had expected that a lot in the last couple years. So far, though, so good – he was still living the dream. He was the Dragon Warrior. Yeah.

It was weird. He would never in his wildest dreams – and his dreams could get pretty wild – have imagined this. And truthfully, he wasn't even sure he knew what the Dragon Warrior was supposed to be. He knew all the rumors, of course; he'd made a point of knowing all the rumors. The Dragon Warrior was a kung fu warrior with abilities seen in no other master. The darkest night was like daytime to him, he could hear a fish splash in the Eastern Sea while he stood on the western borders, he could fight a thousand enemies for days on end and emerge victorious or travel a thousand miles without sleep or food, he could foresee the future and know the secrets of the universe…

The only problem was, none of this had very much to do with Ping Po, the panda. Especially in the mind of Ping Po.

Fighting, he could handle. Knowing what he was doing helped a lot, of course. He could even get some of the mysticism down pat, especially if Master Shifu showed it to him rather than expecting him to struggle through a dusty scroll. He wasn't a big reader anyway, and Master Oogway's calligraphy made his eyes blur. The tortoise had been so clear the night Po had spoken to him – why was his writing style so…difficult?

He could even handle the ceremonial stuff that was expected of him, though he hated dressing formally and was always afraid he was going to make some stupid mistake. The others had been helping him with that but he still felt awkward, like courtesy was the social equivalent of the snake beams and he was about to fall off and get stuck.

But surely there was more to the Dragon Warrior than that. There had to be. And he wasn't sure he had it, wasn't even sure what it was. And there was no one he could really talk to about it. Everyone was so convinced that he was the Dragon Warrior, that it would all just come naturally to him. That he'd fallen out of the sky on thunderbolts, instead of the singed remains of a chair he'd tied fireworks to. That he'd all but come back from the dead to save his friends, and kung fu, and China. That he was the one who'd killed Tai Lung.

He'd managed to put that one away for a while. Everyone was so happy, the populace of the Valley so relieved, Shifu at peace and actually smiling once in a while…. But the thought had surfaced again after they had defeated Lord Shen. He'd had a chance to talk to Storming Ox and Croc – imagine, his heroes talking to him like he was one of them, not just a wide-eyed fan – and Croc had reminisced about Thundering Rhino. It was clear he mourned deeply for his friend. He'd talked about his own misguided days, how Thundering Rhino had confronted him, and defeated him, and instead of delivering that last blow had instead asked Croc to use his skills and knowledge for good and justice instead of evil and selfish gain. That was like something out of the stories Po loved – that was how it was supposed to work, wasn't it? The hero defeated the villain, the villain acknowledged his greater skill, and honored the hero's request to become a protector instead of a destroyer. It was what all the great heroes did, right? Except him.

He couldn't talk to Tigress about it, and he wasn't about to bring it up to Shifu. Monkey was less than helpful. "Well, anyway, he was trying his best to kill you, so what could you do?" Crane and Viper were a little more understanding. "What Thundering Rhino did was like an old story," the snake had said, "But real life hardly ever works like that. We're just glad you made it through that fight in one piece."

"Yeah," Crane added. "You tried to talk to Shen, right? He didn't see the error of his ways or anything. He tried to kill you again. You can only do so much; some people are just too far gone to reach."

"Po," Viper had said gently. "It was probably for the best. Shifu was torn up by it for twenty years. I know it was a relief for him not to have to worry about Tai Lung coming back for revenge, but I also think it was a relief for him to know his son wasn't suffering anymore."

He had approached Mantis and tried to work the conversation around, subtly – at least he thought he was subtle. But the effort fell flat. It obviously wasn't a subject the insect wanted to discuss.

Which left Po pretty much nowhere, except with his thoughts. Yeah, it was for the best. Yeah, he had no choice. Yeah, it had been in battle – except it hadn't. That fight was over. And when it came down to it, he'd looked straight at one battered, staggering, scared snow leopard, made a smartass remark, and dropped that pinky.

And then…he had no idea what had happened. Neither, it seemed, did anyone else. He thought he'd figured out the Wuxi finger hold, but Shifu told him later there was no such thing; it was just a scare tactic. The other masters seemed to agree. But he sure as hell had done _something_. There'd been that flash of golden light, and then he'd woken up in a choking cloud of dust with a wok on his head, and Tai Lung was just…gone.

For a long time he'd wondered if the snow leopard was dead at all. He'd almost expected him to turn up again, looking for revenge. But two years had passed, without even a whisper of a vengeance-crazed Tai Lung coming back for a rematch. Even if he'd blown him clear out of China, he'd be back by now. No, he was gone, and that was just as well, like everyone told him. What did he expect – Tai Lung to bow and call him master like the Five had? Come sauntering up the stairs to the Jade Palace – "Hey, Po, you were right all along, I'm going to be good now." "Okay, c'mon in, let's hang out, can you tell me what this scroll says?" Right. No, Po had no illusions - Tai Lung had been a nightmare, and he'd barely stayed ahead of him. If he'd let go of that finger they would have gone another round, and the leopard was bound to hit something vital eventually. Like Viper said, it didn't work like stories, and it had ended the only way it could.

If only he hadn't been the one to have to do it.

Depressing thoughts. He had to have something happier in there to think about. Let's see, he was going to get the hammer from wherever it was, and bring it back to the Jade Palace, and everyone would… see that he could handle a delivery job. Okay, this wasn't getting better.

Okay, Tigress had hugged him. That was good. And he could almost balance on the snake beams if he remembered where his feet were and didn't try to move them. And Monkey was always bugging him to make noodles and even sharing his almond cookies, even if he did keep finding new places to hide them. And Shifu was actually smiling and even laughing at jokes sometimes. Yeah, this was getting better.

He looked around. There were more people on the road – he must be coming to a town. A town meant food, and a bed. Awesome.

Two geese were arguing beside the road, gesturing at something in the distance though Po had no idea what. A group of rabbit children dashed around travelers and carts, shrieking with laughter. A pangolin with half a dozen heavily loaded sheep porters passed him, heading north. He thought the pangolin looked familiar, but was distracted by a knot of boars in armor, striding up the middle of the road. As they passed, he overheard, "Bandits to the south," and "Sounds bad".

He was heading south. He was supposed to be the great kung fu Dragon Warrior, wasn't he? Maybe he could help folks out with their bandit problem while he was in the area. Now, that would really be something he could tell the others about. Maybe not his dad, though. He worried too much as it was.

He considered the bandits he might run into. He'd fought a few bandits. He'd even fought Shen's wolf army. He hadn't been alone, of course, but he'd learned a lot in two years. Yeah, he could handle himself.

_Legend tells of a legendary warrior whose kung fu skills were the stuff of legend…._

* * *

><p>Lu, the pangolin merchant, was glad to be headed north. Rumors of bandits always made him nervous. Once he'd been surrounded on a deserted stretch of road, and his sheep had dropped their packs and scattered in all directions. Faced with his adversaries with no help in sight, he'd done the smart thing, rolling into a ball and letting them make off with his goods. He had no desire for that to happen again.<p>

Let's see, spices in the first pack, liquor in the second, if he sold enough of the rice he could add some millet and a few tools. Oil in the fifth pack….

He headed up the road, not even glancing at the armored boars or the panda just behind them.

* * *

><p>Akshatha entered the assassin's tent, and immediately the rats fell silent and shifted out of his way. A moment later, their incessant whispering started up again. He ignored the sound, and the chill it always sent up his spine. The rats regarded him with beady red eyes.<p>

"Rahas," he said, sounding loud and harsh in the whispering dimness of the tent. Incense smoke swirled around him, cloying and making the interior dimmer and closer. "Have your spies seen any sign of our guest? He's taking far too long to join us."

Rahas uncoiled from his place on a cushion, and lifted his head. Akshatha was always amazed at how much of his body the cobra could hold vertical. "You must be patient, Akshatha Rao," the snake said softly. "Our prey will come within reach soon enough."

"You'd think a great warrior would move faster," the tiger grumbled.

Rahas smiled tightly. "No doubt he does not know he is inconveniencing so great a prince."

Akshatha ignored that. "There is no sign of him in the area yet? Your rats are watching the shrine?"

"They watch. The shrine and the roads. There is no sign of a great warrior. There are bandits. Some very poor, some better fighters. One very good. They will have problems soon. There are soldiers, rhinos, who hunt them. But no great warrior has joined them."

"I don't think Ushi knows what he's talking about," the tiger muttered.

"Patience," the snake said again. "Listen to Ushi. This is his land. He knows what speaks to its people."

"His people can choose between their legends and my weapons," Akshatha said impatiently. "If this warrior can't put up a good fight, he's no concern."

The cobra smiled slightly. "There are many ways to fight."

The whispering was sawing at the tiger's nerves. "Tell your spies to keep an eye on those soldiers. If they're combing the hills for bandits they could stumble on our scouts instead. I want to put a good distance behind us before our presence is known."

"They shall watch. The rhinos have found the remains of villages. Your scouts and foragers know their business. None have survived to tell of us. The soldiers still hunt bandits, not an army."

"Then they're fools. But I want to know their location and activities. We may have to eliminate them." Unable to stand the smoke and whispers anymore, he turned on his heel and left the tent. As soon as the flap closed behind him, the rats shifted back into the spot he'd occupied as if he'd never been there.


	5. Forebodings

Forebodings

Po was beginning to feel like he had gotten lost somewhere along the line. He had asked directions as he headed west into the foothills, but the road he was on didn't sound like the one the goat had described to him. He followed the road as it wound up a valley that got steeper and narrower by the mile, then cut up a ravine to a plateau. There wasn't a sign of habitation after the small village at the crossroads, and no one around but him. At least, he couldn't see anyone. But he thought he heard whispering, in the brush, or on the grassy banks above him. It was starting to creep him out.

He emerged on the plateau and looked around. Still nothing to be seen. He couldn't hear the whispering sound now, and decided it had probably been the wind. Or his imagination. Or both.

He considered stopping and having a bite to eat to settle his nerves. He looked ahead, then back at the ravine behind him. Something about it still made him uncomfortable. He thought he might go a little farther before he stopped.

* * *

><p>Vachir was developing a decidedly foul mood. There was organized bandit activity here, he knew it. And there was extremely unorganized activity, which was all he could seem to catch them at. Two days ago they'd found the remains of another small farming community, burned out and lifeless. There were hyena tracks and what looked like a couple of crocodile footprints, but only a trio of scrawny, weedy-looking snow leopards scrounging through the wreckage. They began answering questions before he had a chance to ask, insisting that they had nothing to do with burning the hamlet; they were merely 'looking around'. He was inclined to believe them – they didn't look like they could manage to burn down an outhouse if he lit the torch for them himself.<p>

He'd left the three Idiot Brothers, as he'd come to think of them, with the local magistrate in the next decent-sized village he'd run across. His men had seemed to find them amusing, but he was just annoyed. What the hell was going on up here? And why couldn't he find someone with a brain who could give him some decent information?

He glanced over to where a couple of the men were talking to someone. One of the new recruits, what was his name? Anguo. He was talking to a panda that had come down the road, and seemed to be pointing out directions to him. Better by the minute – what the hell was a panda doing around here? He thought most of the ones remaining were farther north.

After taking far too long about it, Anguo finished his dissertation on local geography and the traveler went on his way. Vachir hoped the recruit had had enough sense to warn the panda about the bandits. He forgot the incident and turned back to more important matters.

* * *

><p>Ping inspected the new cleaver. He didn't have to replace his kitchen implements so often now that Po didn't throw them at walls anymore, but this one was nicely balanced and very sharp. He simply had to have it. He added it to the oil jar and bags of spices he was buying.<p>

After he and Mr. Lu had worked out a price, he and the pangolin sat down to a late lunch. The noodle shop was almost empty; the lunch rush was over and the dinner hour was a while off. Ping knew there were things he should do in the kitchen, but he got to talk to the merchant so seldom, and Lu was always full of the most interesting news. And there was some news Ping was very interested in hearing.

Unfortunately, Lu hadn't seen his son. "I'm sorry, Ping. I haven't seen a panda at all. But we might easily have missed each other. What is your son doing traveling so far south?"

The world outside the Valley of Peace was an amorphous blur to Ping, but he remembered the names Po had told him. "He was going to Yunjiang Village. There's a shrine there, to the memory of Master Golden Rhino."

"I know the one. I visited it once, years ago."

"Po said the monk there wished to have Golden Rhino's weapon housed at the Jade Palace. The Emperor himself requested Po to go get it. It is a great honor!"

But the pangolin was looking at him with surprise and concern. "But how can that be? When I came through that region, I was told the monk had died, and the hammer had been stolen. There are many bandits in the hills there lately – some small villages have been burnt to the ground."

Ping stared at Lu in horror. "But… but if Po goes there…. something could happen…" he said faintly. He felt his stomach knot just thinking about the danger to his darling son. Without even making a polite excuse to his guest, he turned and left his shop.

* * *

><p>The wind rustled through the leaves of the peach trees – the old one which had stood for centuries and the new shoot growing taller each season. Shifu sat beneath the old tree, listening to the breeze, smelling the fragrance of the peach blossoms, watching the light change and shadows lengthen in the valley below.<p>

"It's always so peaceful up here," said a voice behind him.

Shifu turned to smile at Tigress. He had always loved her, his tall, strong, beautiful daughter; but only in the last two years had he allowed himself to share his feelings with her. He knew his pose of indifference throughout her young life had hurt her and it saddened him to think of what they both had lost. But memories of old betrayals had run too deep; he had tried to protect both her and himself, at great cost to both. Only now had he found a depth of peace in his heart that allowed him to reach past his pain and loss to the child he loved.

She sat down beside him. "It's so quiet with Po gone." She smiled. "It's hard to believe how much noise one panda can make."

"You miss him."

She almost protested that she didn't, that she enjoyed the quiet. "Yes," she admitted, "I do. And I worry. I shouldn't, I know. He's learned so much in such a short time. And he seems to be able to come through anything, but… I just know what kind of trouble he can get into. Sometimes he seems like a big kid, not really seeing the world for what it is."

"And what is it?" Shifu asked quietly.

"It's dangerous. There are truly evil people out there, and there are those who are simply selfish or cruel or uncaring who can do just as much harm. You've trained us to defend ourselves, and those who need our protection, but Po… sometimes he just can't see it. He's too trusting. He thinks the real world is like something out of a story, where everything can just be put right at the end, where wishing for something will make it so."

Shifu smiled. "He seems to have a fairly good track record of that happening. Don't things tend to work out for the best when Po gets involved?"

"Of course. I thought he was dead after Shen fired that cannon at him, I thought we were all dead. It was like a miracle to see him alive, to see you and the other masters joining the battle, to actually stop Shen's plans. But you can't count on miracles."

"Why not?"

She looked at him, first amazed, then slightly annoyed. She felt like she was a cub again and he was testing her knowledge. Or worse, like Oogway, he was trying to get her to think something through. Couldn't he just say it straight out? She had always hated this roundabout approach to ideas.

"Because if you could count on miracles, they wouldn't be miracles. They'd just be…I don't know what they'd be. But you can't just hope the best will happen, you have to deal with what's in front of you, with the way things work every day."

"True. But perhaps they work differently for some of us than for others."

"I wouldn't want to count on that."

He looked out across the valley again, and she followed his gaze. "Do you really see so much darkness and danger in the world? Is there not also light and peace?" And he thought, _my dear child, did I give you such a bleak outlook?_

"Of course there's peace here. We've always protected this valley, and few threats ever come here." She looked troubled. "Perhaps that's the problem. We're so far removed from the troubles of the rest of the world. I know it's right to protect the weak from oppression and danger, but… perhaps there's such a thing as too much protection? If you never face adversity, you never gain strength to face it."

"And you fear that Po, having spent most of his life here, lacks the strength to face the world?"

She frowned. "No… but…" her voice dropped lower. "But perhaps he shouldn't have to. He's a truly good person. I don't want to see him hurt when life isn't what he believes it to be."

Shifu placed his hand over hers. "Po is lucky to have so good a friend. But I'm sure he'll be fine. He's not going into a battle, just on a journey. He'll trip over his feet a few times, eat more than he should, and be back before you know it."

She smiled and started to reply, but her attention was drawn to the path leading down the hill. The sound of running feet heralded the arrival of a pair of breathless and anxious-looking geese.

"Master Shifu!" gasped Zeng. "Mr. Ping thinks the Dragon Warrior may be in danger!"


	6. Foretelling

Foretelling

It was late; the others had gone to sleep. But Shifu was still troubled, though he couldn't have said why. He pushed open the door to the Hall of Heroes and slowly made his way down the dim length of the room to the Moon Pool.

After the initial consternation caused by Zeng's announcement, he had insisted on calm. Ping was understandably upset, and Zeng had always been excitable, but he eventually got the details from the geese. Tigress had headed into town to learn what she could from the merchant Ping had spoken to. After discussing the matter with the rest of the Furious Five, they had reached a decision. The news of the monk's death was troubling, but he had been elderly and unwell – that was why he had asked for Po to come. That there were bandits in the region didn't mean certain danger for Po, and he could likely handle himself. As Viper pointed out, Po had been so proud to go on this journey himself; to have them all come rushing after him at the first hint of trouble would be as good as telling him they didn't have faith in him or his abilities. They had finally decided that Crane would fly south the next day and try to locate Po, with the excuse that he was simply passing on the news of the monk's death. Then, if Po was in no need of assistance, he would return and reassure Ping and the Five.

And yet, Shifu was still troubled.

He stopped at the candles lit before the portrait of Oogway. He still missed the old tortoise terribly, missed being able to consult his greater knowledge and wisdom. He laid a small hand on the candle stand and gazed up at the portrait for a long moment. "What should I do, old friend?" he asked quietly. "If only I had your gift of foresight. Sometimes I feel I'm just stumbling around in the dark, trying my best to keep my balance."

A gust of wind blew through the hall. Shifu glanced around, but no one else had entered. The door still stood partially open as he'd left it. He made his way to the pool and sat down before it, gazing at the peach petals floating on the water

. The light from the ranks of candles across from him rippled on its surface. Your mind is like this pool, Oogway had told him. When it becomes agitated, it is difficult to see clearly. He tried to compose himself, but the inner peace he had achieved in the last year seemed far away tonight.

He stilled his breathing, and tried to still his thoughts as well. Another stray breeze passed through the hall, stirring the petals on the surface of the pool and starting the water rippling more rapidly. Outside, the gusts grew into a steady rush of wind, clear to Shifu's sensitive hearing. Behind his lids, the reflection of the candlelight on the water danced like a river as he let himself sink deeper into meditation.

And suddenly he was no longer in the shadows of the Hall of Heroes, but outside in the light of day, on the bank of a river, wildly in flood. As he tried to get his bearings, he realized he could see a figure struggling in the flood waters, and, to his horror, he saw that it was Po. The panda was trying to fight his way to the bank, Shifu thought, then realized he was wrong. Po was trying to keep his head above water, but his desperate effort was to find something, something else in the river with him. He turned one way then the other, disappeared for a moment beneath the surging water, then reappeared with a gasp. He made a grab for something below the water's surface, tried to pull it up – and suddenly was dragged down, out of sight below the swirling flood. Shifu waited, unable to move, for him to surface….

…and suddenly his eyes snapped open, and he was where he had always been, seated by the Moon Pool, the peach petals settling once more onto its surface.

Shifu gasped. The vision had seemed so real. He had never been prone to having visions before; that was always Oogway's talent. What had his mentor said about them? They were seldom to be taken literally; their meaning was symbolic. Shifu tried to find meaning in what he'd seen.

Po struggling in the flood, dragged along by the current…and searching for something. He had gone south in search of a relic. But perhaps he was being dragged along by a current other than his own will? Shifu shook his head. It made no sense. He tried to relax again, to let it come to him. Po reaching for something that dragged him under. The Phoenix Hammer. The message sent to Po. It had come from the Imperial court – the monk's message must have gone there first. Why? If he wanted the Dragon Warrior, why not send a message to the Jade Palace directly? The monk had died, the hammer had been stolen. The merchant, Lu, had heard of it, and that had been some time ago. Had the monk foreseen the theft as well as his death, and tried to forestall it? How long had it taken the message to make its roundabout way here? Shifu tried to work out the timing. Had the message come from the monk at all? It had taken a very long time if it had. But if not, then who had sent for the Dragon Warrior and why? Po, struggling against the current to grab at what he sought, and going under. Being dragged along against his will. If someone took the relic and then sent for Po…

His uneasiness was growing by the moment. The vision had been too vivid, the terror he'd felt as he watched the panda disappear beneath the flood too real. He could dismiss his vague thoughts about the message, but not the power of that vision. Po was in danger; he knew it. He stood and headed back down the hall, to wake the Five.

* * *

><p>Po would never have guessed he was in danger; in fact, he thought he was in heaven. The weather had turned cloudy and damp, but the inn in the small village the young rhino had directed him to had a dry room and some of the best dumplings he'd ever eaten. And the two garrulous old sheep who shared his table were giving him an interesting rundown on local problems.<p>

"Used to be a yak up at Green Mountain," one of the elders was saying.

"Wasn't a bandit, though," said the other. "He was just plain mean, is all."

"That's true," said the first. "The bandits, they're mostly boars. Coupla oxes – oxen. Whatchacallems."

"Yep," said his friend. "And there's those three leopards." He looked at Po, squinting a little. "You ever had to fight a snow leopard, son?"

"Yeah," Po said, a little muffled as he tried to swallow. "Once."

"They're tough."

"And mean," put in his friend.

"No kidding." Po was clearer this time.

"Not these three, though. They're dumber'n a stick. That's all three of 'em, one stick."

"There's one up there, though, that's tough. Has to be, to make it up in the hills alone like that."

"Not a snow leopard, though."

"He's not? Thought he was. Heard he was."

"Nope. Just a leopard."

"Not a bandit, though."

"Nope. Just tough."

They both nodded knowingly.

"And then there's them rhinos," the second said.

"They're the ones sent me here," said Po.

"They ain't bandits, you old fool," the first said incredulously. "They're soldiers."

"Never said they was bandits, did I?" said his friend. "Just said they was there. Tang's boy went off with 'em, you know."

"Well, good for him; 'less he wants to work for his brothers all his life."

The two went off into a long gossip about people Po didn't know, apparently forgetting the panda was sitting across from them. Po was getting a little glassy-eyed listening to them when the inn door was flung open with a crash.

The largest, filthiest boar Po had ever seen stood on the threshold, glaring around the room with small dark eyes. In a voice the panda could almost feel as well as hear, he bellowed, "DRINK!"

The bartender, a much smaller pig, tried to assert his authority in a shaky voice entirely unsuited to the job. "Sorry, Bahu, but you're out of credit and you can't get drunk in here no more. You know how you get…"

Bahu seemed to mull this over for a moment, then strode into the room. "I said DRINK!" he repeated. As he came past Po's table, he suddenly glared at the two old sheep. "What are you staring at?" he demanded belligerently. He gave the nearest a violent shove, sending him crashing into his neighbor and both of them sprawling on the floor.

Po surged to his feet. "HEY!"

The room was deathly quiet, all eyes on the boar and the panda.

The boar eyed Po up and down. "What do you want, fuzzy?"

"You owe these gentlemen an apology."

The boar regarded him for a long moment, snorted contemptuously, and turned back to the bar. "DRINK!"

Po didn't get angry easily, but right now he was furious. He stepped in front of the pig. "Who do you think you are?" he demanded.

"Who do you think YOU are?" the boar yelled back.

"Pal, I'm –, "Po started. It was as far as he got. The boar moved faster than he would have thought possible, slamming a fist into his chest with a force like a cannonball – Po knew that from experience. He found himself sailing backwards over the bar.

"Don't care who you are," said the boar.

Po picked himself up, thought about leaping over the bar, thought again, and came around the long way. "You wanna fight?" he asked. His anger was already draining away, and he was starting to think this might be fun.

Bahu stared at him incredulously. "We're already fighting, stupid."

Po narrowed his eyes and gave the boar a cocky grin. "Buddy, I haven't even started."

Bahu charged with a yell. Po waited, sidestepped, and tripped the enraged boar with a leg sweep. Bahu hit the floor hard and skidded into the bar snout-first. There were scattered cheers from the crowd; apparently more than a few were happy to see the local bully getting some instant karma. Bahu hauled himself up and glared around, trying to identify the panda's cheering section. Unable to single anyone out, he turned back to Po and charged again. Po had taken a solid stance, and took the force of the boar's attack full in his stomach. The belly bounce sent Bahu reeling through the doors into the kitchen. Po winced. The thought of anyone that filthy being where food was being prepared was upsetting.

"Well, go after him!" said a rabbit.

"About time someone stood up to that punk," added a goat.

Po started through the kitchen door. A large bowl of rice hit him in the shoulder, spilling down his chest. Great, he thought, brushing at the sticky grains. It'll take me forever to get this out of my fur. He grabbed the boar's arm on the next punch and threw him out of the kitchen. Bahu pivoted and barreled right back in. Po popped him on the head with a wok, denting the large pan.

Bahu shook his head, blinked, and grabbed a bottle of cooking oil. Po blocked the incoming missile with a forearm, and the bottle hit the floor, shattering. A bag of rice followed, was also blocked, and tore open as it hit the crockery shards on the floor. A jar of ginger came next, and then the boar decided to charge again.

He forgot about the oil. His feet shot out from under him, and he plowed into Po, covered in oil, rice, and ginger. Po lost his own balance as the boar crashed into his knees; trying to recover, he slipped on the slick floor, and flailed behind him for a handhold. He sat down hard, while baskets and boxes of vegetables tipped over, dumping their contents around him.

Bahu tried to rise, slipped, and fell again, coating himself more thoroughly with rice and oil. Po decided he was better off where he was, and threw carrots at the angry pig. After yet another attempt to rise and charge ended on the floor, the boar decided he'd had enough of the kitchen and the panda and flailed his way to the door. Dragging himself up on the doorframe, he headed back into the common room. His hooves still coated with the oil, he slipped and slid, grabbing for the bar as he nearly did the splits. A hail of radishes followed him out of the kitchen, bouncing off his head and back.

The room erupted in laughter. Suddenly food came flying from every side – vegetables, noodles, tofu – pelting the surprised pig. He looked around desperately, unable to cope with the crowd's lack of fear. He bolted for the door, slipping into tables, knocking over chairs, and finally making it out of the room and into the twilight outside. A louder burst of laughter followed him.

Po picked his way more carefully into the room. A chorus of cheers greeted his appearance. Holding onto the kitchen door, he spotted the bartender hanging on the bar, laughing so hard he could barely catch his breath. Po glanced back at the mess in the kitchen, then at the oily trail of rice and ginger powder Bahu had left as he crossed the room, and the food all over the floor. "I am so sorry about the mess," he told the bartender, when the pig had caught his breath again. "I'll clean it up for you."

"Don't worry about it," said the pig, gasping and wiping his eyes. "It was worth it to see that bully get his tail handed to him. He'll be too embarrassed to show his face in here for a long time. No one will let him live it down. You've done all of us a big favor, mister."

Po worked his way carefully to his table. The sheep had righted their overturned chairs and resumed their places. They looked Po over.

"You guys alright?" the panda asked.

"That was pretty good, son," one said. "You really showed him. That Bahu, he's always been –"  
>"Yeah, I know," Po broke in. "Tough and mean, right?"<p>

"Yep," said the other sheep. "Not a bandit, though."

His friend shook his head sententiously. "Nope."

Po looked down at his oily, rice-covered self. "I'm going to go clean up."

The sun was just rising over the hills, and Palden knew he would never see it set. He was surprised he had lived this long.

* * *

><p>The invaders had come into his village in the night, looting and burning, killing anyone who stood in their way. Palden had considered himself the town's protector, and had done his best last night, killing many of the raiders. But there were too many, far too many for the sword master to save the village. The ruins smoldered around him now, and he could see no sign of life save himself – and the enemy.<p>

Now they stood in a ring around him, not attacking, obviously waiting for something. Palden held his sword at the ready, ran a hand down the length of the tassel hanging from the hilt; gold and jade beads strung on a red cord, carved with symbols for victory and good fortune. Both had run out for him.

The circle of enemies broke at a point in front of him, and his opponent finally appeared; a tiger, larger than Palden had seen before. He was a foreigner, wearing clothes of a style found far to the south – ocher yellow dhoti pants, a dark red scarf over one shoulder and tucked into a wide, ornate belt. Gold armlets, and an ornate neckpiece set with a large ruby, spoke of wealth and nobility, as did the gold filigree on the gauntlet of the pata he wielded. The weapon and powerful build, his movement and the steady look of his almost black eyes told Palden, an experienced warrior himself, that this was a formidable enemy.

The tiger eyed the ibex in the center of the ring. "So this is the one who has given you all this trouble," he rumbled in a deep voice that carried a tone of amused disdain.

"Yes, lord," answered a bear, glaring at Palden and clutching a bloodied cloth to one upper arm. He'd have a long recovery from the deep gash the ibex had given him.

"Well," said the tiger, "we'll see if he can give me a good fight. It's been a while since I faced a worthwhile opponent. No one here in the north has proved a challenge yet." He stepped inside the ring of his men, raising his weapon almost casually.

Palden waited, letting the tiger make the first move. He didn't wait long. With a sudden lunge, the tiger slashed out at him. Palden parried, feinted left, then came in on the right. The tiger caught the blow on the armored gauntlet, and cut low. Palden jumped back. The tiger had size, reach and probably speed on his side. The ibex was determined to at least damage this enemy if he could, but he knew this duel could have only one outcome. If the tiger didn't kill him, his men would. He couldn't let himself dwell on that. Only the moment mattered.

He closed for a low slash, changing it at the last moment to a thrust at the tiger's midsection. The tiger fell back, the blade of Palden's sword barely missing him. He came forward again, whirling the pata around in a complete circle to slash at the ibex. Palden ducked under the blow, closed with his opponent, thrust again. The tiger dodged the blow, bringing his blade back in another slash at the ibex.

They circled, testing each other's defenses. The tiger closed in again, and Palden parried a series of savage blows, barely holding his opponent off. The ibex fell back, then leapt forward, trying to land a low cut. The tiger parried, slashed at the ibex. Palden moved in behind his sword arm, closing in on the tiger's exposed right side, going for a thrust to the ribs.

The tiger spun faster than Palden thought possible, reversing his swing and bringing his gauntlet crashing across the sword master's head. Palden fell back, stunned. In the moment before Palden could raise his sword to parry, the tiger spun again, his weight behind the blow. The ibex collapsed in a bloodied heap, his head severed from his body by the powerful stroke.

Akshatha regarded his fallen opponent, slightly winded. "Not bad," he finally decided. "He had some skill." He handed his weapon to one of his followers, and picked up Palden's sword. "Not a bad blade, either." He tested the balance of the sword, took a few swings, then ran a finger down the beaded tassel. He bent the thick metal ring attaching it to the hilt, removing the ornament, then handed the sword to the wounded bear. "Here. For the trouble he gave you."

The bear regarded the fine weapon with pleasure. "Thank you, lord."

The tiger retrieved his own weapon, regarded the beaded tassel in his hand, and hooked the ring through the filigree on the gauntlet, closing it. He put his hand back into the gauntlet, considering the effect of his new trophy as it swung from his wrist. With a pleased expression, he motioned his men to follow him from the ruined village.


	7. The Road South

The Road South

The weather had turned cloudy, Monkey and Mantis were amusing themselves with a round of bad puns, and Crane was suffering in silence.

"Well, what do we do if the plan doesn't _fly_?" Monkey asked.

"I guess we'll just have to _wing_ it," Mantis replied.

"We are very _talon_ted, after all," Monkey added.

"Or we can do better _nest_ time."

"Please, _sparrow_ me the details."

After more than a mile of the puns, Crane had finally had enough. "Will you two stop it?" he snapped at them, then strode ahead – unfortunately not quite out of earshot – to join Tigress and Viper.

"That was _haw_kward," Mantis chuckled. Crane pretended not to hear as he stepped over a puddle in the road.

"…Master Shifu has never had a vision like that before, though," Viper was saying. "After Ping and Zeng made such a fuss, do you think maybe he…"

"No," Tigress said. "He wasn't that worried by what the merchant told Ping, remember?"

"We decided I'd fly down here alone and look for him," Crane reminded them. "It was only after his vision that he asked us all to go."

Tigress nodded. 'Asked' was an understatement for Shifu's shaken appearance in the student barracks and insistence that they start out at once. "Whatever he saw, it truly upset him."

"If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be worried myself," Crane put in, trying to ignore whatever Mantis and Monkey were snickering about behind him. "I mean, how much trouble can Po get into…"

"Rice," Tigress said shortly.

"Oh yeah," Crane answered thoughtfully, remembering the panda stumbling around the kitchen making the most bizarre noises, his scalded tongue sticking out, before he plunged his whole head into a bucket of water.

They continued on for a while, the sprinkles of rain which had blown in becoming a steadier fall. People on the road around them began hurrying, trying to get their burdens into the nearby town's market square before the road became too muddy.

"I was going to say," said Viper, avoiding a pair of pigs pulling a cart full of vegetables, "that I'd hate to show up and embarrass him, make him think we didn't have confidence in him…. But you're right. If it's serious enough for Master Shifu to have a vision about it, we need to be there. But what kind of trouble could there be? If Po is being drawn here for some reason…"

"What did Oogway say," Crane asked, "about the road you take to avoid… what was it?"

They all walked on in silence, trying to remember the old tortoise's words. Behind them, Monkey's voice became audible. "…_feather_ or not we want to…"

Tigress shook her head in annoyance. "Are they still at it?"

"Apparently so," Crane said drily.

"All I can remember," Viper said, "is 'there are no accidents'. But I know he said something about a road once. Who could be trying to draw Po in… and why? I know the merchant talked about bandits, but they wouldn't want the Dragon Warrior anywhere near them. Have there been any other problems around here?"

"There was some sort of trouble on the border a year or so ago," Tigress said, "but that was far south of here, and it was settled, I heard." She moved to the center of the road, around some sheep tying a tarp over a load of wool. She frowned at the sight of another cart, piled up into a swaying tower of produce, making its way around the bend ahead of them and slowly moving up the road, attended by an entire family of rabbits.

"That's not safe," was Crane's assessment of the sight heading towards them. He turned back to the subject of the conversation. "I suppose we'll just have to see when we get there."

Viper looked up at the clouds, and got a raindrop in the eye. She blinked. "Do you think it could be an actual flood?" she asked. "All this rain, and it's supposed to be wetter further south…"

"Master Shifu said that visions usually aren't literal images of the future, they're symbolic," Tigress answered.

"But it can't hurt to keep Po away from rivers," Crane added.

"There's no need to get _soar_," Monkey chuckled, replying to a pun from Mantis.

Mantis was about to say something about 'getting into a flap' when time seemed to slow abruptly. He'd always seemed to move faster than the world around him, and it had taken an extremely unpleasant experience to teach him how to have patience and move at the same pace as everyone else. But sometimes things still seemed to slow to a crawl, and he'd learned to notice what had drawn his attention and 'sped him up', allowing him to observe and react to a situation with incredible speed.

The overburdened cart had drawn up beside them, when one of the wheels suddenly dipped into a muddy rut. The load tipped precariously, looming over them. With cries of alarm, the rabbits jumped back, all except one adolescent who seemed determined to try and hold the impending disaster back by himself.

Mantis shouted a warning, and shot upward, striking the load near the top and driving it back the other way. In the next moment, Monkey pulled the young rabbit to safety while Crane flew to the top of the cart and grabbed at the ropes holding the load, to stabilize it further. As Tigress helped the rabbits push the cart forward out of the rut, the rope in Crane's talon suddenly slackened as a knot came loose. The bulk of the load righted itself, but several melons near the top rained down on those below, shattering on the road.

They all stood still for a moment, the Furious Five as well as the farmers. Then one of the older women pulled the young rabbit into a tight hug and began berating him for his foolishness as well as thanking heaven that he was safe.

Crane landed beside the others while two rabbits tightened the loose rope. "Everyone okay?" he asked.

They glanced around. Tigress standing by the cart with Viper beside her, Monkey helping with the rope – and Mantis, still rather wide-eyed as he stood by a smashed melon several times his size that had landed only an inch away from him.

Crane asked again, concerned, "Are you all right? Mantis?"

Mantis looked up at the bird, took a deep breath, and grinned. "I just hope they don't _bill_ us for this," he quipped.

Crane rolled his eyes, made an exasperated sound, and spreading his wings took off southward.

Viper watched him go, turned to eye Mantis and the chortling Monkey next to him, then turned back to watch the white shape diminish against the cloudy sky. "That's just not fair," she sighed. "Now we're stuck with those two."

* * *

><p>Po was still hyped from the fight two days ago. He'd sent that pig packing, and raised the spirits of everyone at the inn – and given them a good laugh. He was still finding the occasional grain of rice in his fur, despite a bath that night and being rained on yesterday, but it wasn't the oddest thing he'd ever found stuck to himself and at least he knew how it got there. He'd managed to get the oil off his feet with plenty of soap and hot water, though he thought he still smelled a little like ginger.<p>

He was practicing his moves as he walked up the road, battling imagined opponents. He spun, ducked, spun back with a kick_. Too fast for you_, he thought. A low-hanging branch caught at his pack. He let himself fall back in a roll, came up in a ready pose. _Thought you could sneak up on me, huh?_ He moved forward again, punch, block, kick…

He stopped, frowning. Had he heard someone? He looked up and down the road, feeling a little self-conscious if anyone had been watching him… but there was no one to be seen in either direction. He shrugged.

Where was he? Oh, yeah. _You wanna mess with me_… He leapt up in a high kick, landed, turned and punched into a stand of bamboo, setting the tall stems rattling. There was almost too much rattling, as if someone had been startled and fled from the thicket. Po stared at the bamboo, and then pushed the stems aside to peer past them. There was just more bamboo to be seen, apparently uninhabited.

Behind him he heard a whisper he was sure wasn't the wind, and he spun around, feeling a chill crawl up his spine. This was truly, truly starting to creep him out. He could still see no one. Behind him, the bamboo rattled softly again.

He didn't turn to look. Settling his pack into a better position, he started back up the road, keeping a fast pace and gazing steadily straight ahead.

* * *

><p>"The spies say there's a new fighter in the area," Ushi said as Akshatha walked up to his tent. Rahas glared at the ox through slitted eyes; the rats' report was his to give, not the foreign outlaw's.<p>

"Perhaps it's finally our Dragon Warrior," the tiger said, pleased.

"I doubt it," Ushi said sourly. "He's a panda."

"What's he supposed to be?"

Ushi shrugged. "Don't know. But with some of the students they've trained, you'd think they could do better. I heard there was a tigress who's said to be pretty good. Besides, this panda sounds like a buffoon."

"Oh?"

Rahas finally broke in. "Yes. Since my rats have watched him, he has gotten lost, been involved in a brawl, and practiced his fighting skills on the foliage by the road. If he simply plays the fool, he does it well."

Akshatha gave the snake a thoughtful look. "You think there's more to this panda than there seems?"

"Perhaps. He seems to seek something. He knows where he is going, even if he isn't sure how to get there."

"Is he headed toward the shrine?"

"He goes in that direction." He traced a line on the map spread before him, then another, coming from the opposite direction. "And so do we."

"Our scouts are in the area?"

"They know to avoid that village."

"Good. What of our other problem?"

"The soldiers head for the lowlands. Their prey has grown scarce." Rahas smiled tightly. "The bandits are wiser than they are. They sense danger and have gone into hiding. Most of them."

"Most?" put in Ushi, starting to feel left out of the discussion.

"There is still one fighter. He does nothing to attract unwanted attention. They won't find him."

"But he's not our man?" asked the tiger.

"No. He was here long before we set our trap."

"Well, if you think he's trouble, get rid of him. The panda, too, while you're at it. No sense having him stumble onto us by mistake."

Rahas dipped his head and glided off, followed by an entourage of rats. Ushi snorted.

"You don't think we should bother?" Akshatha asked, with his usual sardonic undertone.

"I don't think we have to. I don't see the danger. One outlaw and a stupid panda?" He shrugged. "But why not? It's not like it's any trouble to us."

* * *

><p>Akshatha and his lieutenants were not the only ones studying a map of the area.<p>

"Right there," Vachir said. "If we set up camp near the river, anything headed for the lowlands should come right by us."

Chuluun followed the line of the river westward on the map. "Yunjiang. That's Golden Rhino's shrine, isn't it?"

Vachir nodded. "There's a reason the Hengguai came that way. It's a fairly straight shot down from the hills, and once on lower ground they could turn southeast to the coastal cities or north towards the capitol."

Chuluun grinned at him. "You planning on another Battle of Cloudy River?"

Vachir gave a snort. "Something worth fighting comes down out of those hills, then, hell yeah. About time we saw a good fight."

"The Idiot Brothers weren't enough to make you feel our efforts were paying off up here?"

"They weren't worth the effort it took to walk up to them. Remember that crazy orangutan we ran into when we took on Ye and his gorillas?"

"Now that was a decent fight. I've never even seen some of the things he was doing. What the hell fighting style was that? What did it take, twenty men to finally get him down?"

"More like twenty-five. And I thought we'd never get him to Jinxing. Not alive, anyway."

Chuluun grimaced. "You know he still had our acupressure cuffs on him when we turned him in? Forgot to get 'em back."

"Damn. Can't see that we'll need 'em, though."

Chuluun shrugged. "You never know. Okay, so I'll help you set up camp at Cloudy River, but you try that 'holding the bridge until death' stunt, and so help me, I'll knock you out and haul your wrinkled grey ass behind the lines to rest."

Vachir grinned at him. "You would, too, wouldn't you?"

"We've been through way too much together for me to let you do something stupid now. I've gotten too used to having you around. So no getting yourself killed and leaving me in charge."

"Would I do that to you?"

"Probably. But you won't. Not if I can help it."


	8. Ambush

Ambush

The rain had started about midmorning, and had continued drizzling on all day, never quite building up into what could be called a storm. As Po moved steadily uphill, the clouds drew closer, until he was surrounded in mist. He listened intently, waiting for a whisper that wasn't rainwater dripping from leaves or the sound of the stream flowing over rocks. He had heard the unnerving sound again yesterday, and twice he was sure of today; but now there were only the natural sounds of wind and water around him.

He was sure it was still late afternoon, but the light around him was already fading. The higher ground to the west cast long shadows eastward as evening drew closer, and the clouds were becoming heavier, the rain more persistent. He was soaked, despite the broad hat and cloak he'd put on. His fur felt about twice as heavy as it should, and he was cold.

He looked up, glancing around at his surroundings. There wasn't much to see, all but the nearest objects shrouded in grey mist and rain. He thought he'd seen a light far off to his right some time ago, probably an isolated farm, but he felt sure he'd passed it by now. Another sense alerted him to the possibility that he wasn't completely alone up here – he thought he caught the scent of something cooking. He sniffed, then wrinkled his nose. It was very faint, and the next stray breeze made the smell disappear entirely, but it had been there. Someone was cooking something, and from what Po could tell, making a mess of it. If he'd had the time to go look for them, he'd make them a decent dinner. He turned slowly, trying to peer through the fog, but there was no sign of a light or anyone nearby. Thankfully, there was also no sound he couldn't readily identify, either.

He shrugged, and started up the road again. The terrain was growing steeper, and he was glad when he reached a plateau and the way leveled out for a while. He'd left the small stream the road had been following in the valley below him, and ahead he thought he could hear the rush of a much larger waterway. Cloudy River? He hoped so. Even if he didn't make it to the shrine tonight – and he was sure he wouldn't – he would be glad to finally reach his destination.

Of course, the idea of camping out in this rain wasn't particularly appealing. He hoped he could find somewhere dry for the night, if not a farmhouse then at least an overhang or some trees. One of the covered bridges that he'd seen in this area would do in a pinch. If he could make it as far as the river he thought he heard, he would have a better chance of finding shelter. He sped up, the daylight quickly fading around him.

As he walked, the rush of the river grew louder. And then he heard another sound; not the creepy whispers that sent a shudder through him, but the definite sound of someone walking down the road ahead of him. He stopped. He could see nothing but mist and shadows. Were any of those shadows moving? He squinted. Maybe.

"Hello?" he called out.

There was no answer, but now he was certain someone was coming down the road ahead of him. Or were they coming up the road behind him? He turned, frowning, then turned back. He couldn't tell where the sound was coming from. The growing fog muffled sounds, and the falling rain added its steady hiss, making it even harder to tell what he heard and where he heard it.

He started forward again, slower now. If there was someone ahead, he'd meet up with them soon enough, and if it was coming from behind, they'd catch up. He didn't want to stand around in the dark and wet any longer than he had to.

He wasn't sure what warned him. The attack was sudden, a dark figure materializing out of the gloom to one side with a low, rumbling snarl. Po ducked the blade that sliced toward his head, lunged forward and punched. He connected with a hard, cold body that gave way before his attack. He pressed forward as his enemy turned, and was suddenly struck hard across the side. He got a good look at his attacker just before the tail spun him back onto the road. Crocodile. The reptile completed his turn, coming back in with the blade. Po, off-balance, blocked the attack, fell back out of range – and was hit again, this time from the back. He whipped around.

There were four of them. Po turned slowly, trying to keep them all in sight as they closed in. All were lightly armored, and all had weapons – one with a curved tulwar, another with a mace, one with what looked more like a cleaver than a sword, and the last with a pair of katars.

_Bandits_, he thought. But why would they try to rob him? He obviously wasn't wealthy – he was dressed in the same old clothes he always wore, and even his pack, not even visible to the crocodiles under his cloak, was distressingly light. And they hadn't demanded anything. Surely if they wanted to rob him they'd have mentioned it by now?

His thoughts were cut short when the tulwar-wielding croc rushed in for an attack, slashing viciously. Po leaped, sailing over the startled reptile's head and out of the ring of enemies closing on him. He landed behind his attacker and immediately spun around in a kick that sent the croc stumbling into his companions. He heard a thud, a groan, and an angry shout. The croc had run straight into a blow from the cleaver-looking blade his friend had been swinging at the panda. He crumpled to the ground.

_One down_, thought Po. Not a great comfort – the other three were heading his way. They didn't look like they wanted to call it even and leave any time soon.

_I've got to deal with them_, Po thought. _They mean serious business, and the next guy through here might not be able to fight them off._

There was no more time to think; the other three crocs were rushing him. He ducked the blade swinging at his head, blocked the mace, and sent the katar-wielding croc reeling back with a kick. Then a tail caught the leg his weight was on and dumped him onto his back.

He caught his breath and rolled as the blade came down, embedding itself in the ground beside his head. He reversed his roll, catching the sword-wielder's arm before he could pull his weapon free. He pulled the reptile over as he rolled the other way, throwing him into the croc with the mace.

Regaining his feet, Po was confronted by his third enemy. He fell back from the knives slashing at him, weaving to avoid the blows. When he saw an opening, he caught one of the croc's arms, pulled him off balance, and caught his other wrist. Now he was holding the surprised crocodile from behind by both wrists, knives aimed at his other two adversaries, who had gotten untangled and were closing in again. For a moment, he had a standoff. Then his feet were swept out from under him again – he'd forgotten his opponent's tail.

The knife-wielder brought his arms forward, pulling Po over his shoulder and slamming him once more onto his back. He plunged forward to stab the panda, but Po brought his legs up, caught the croc in the stomach, and sent him flying head-first into the fog. Rolling back onto his shoulders, he did a splits kick that knocked the other two crocodiles back. Completing the backflip, he landed on his feet once more.

_Whoa_, he thought, pushing his cloak off his face. _That was great! How the heck did I do that? I didn't know I could do that!_ _Wait'll I tell Tigress!_

He waded back into the fight. The swordsman was closest; Po went on the offensive, with a flurry of blows, blocks and kicks that forced the croc back and finally dropped him with a punch that knocked his head backward with an audible crack. Po winced. That didn't sound good. He didn't have time to think about it – a tail caught him across the ribs and he spun to confront the katar-wielder again.

The fight had taken him back the way he had come, but north of the road. He thought they were getting close to the slope he had climbed up, but in the fog, it was hard to tell. It was nearly dark now. He dodged the slashing blades of the croc in front of him, and leapt over a tail swing as his opponent spun suddenly. Where had the other one gone? He'd lost him in the gloom.

His question was answered when the mace landed a ringing blow on his head. Po staggered, stunned. He fought to stay conscious, knowing that if he passed out it would be the end of him. He shook his head to clear it, trying his best to block any more incoming blows from the mace or the knives, hoping there wouldn't be any more tails to dodge for a moment. No such luck. A tail caught him in the ribs with bruising force – if he hadn't been so … well-padded, he thought, he'd have broken ribs. He retreated back away from the crocs, trying to gain time to get back up to speed. The knife-wielder came in for another flurry of blows, and he again managed to grab the reptile's wrist. He yanked the croc forward, then, before he regained his balance, threw him back at his companion. The croc with the mace dodged the flying body, rushed forward. Po caught him with a spinning kick, sending him back toward the other attacker. The spin made him feel like his sore head was about to fall off his shoulders.

The knife-wielder was just beginning to get back on his feet when his compatriot's body landed on top of him, knocking him back down. The croc with the mace roared in pain, and leaped up; one of the knives was buried in his side. As he staggered, clutching at his wound and trying to remove the knife, Po launched himself at his other enemy, trying his best to bring him down before the injured croc recovered. He kicked, punched, spun, blocked the remaining knife, and while he suffered a few cuts he hoped were superficial, he eventually dropped his opponent with a prodigious kick to the ribs that even the croc's hard scales would have trouble absorbing.

Po hoped he'd stay down, because the injured croc was back in the fight. Po dodged another blow aimed at his head and felt the mace smash into his shoulder instead. He felt the shock down to his fingertips. He closed with the reptile, catching him by the arm. The croc tried to throw him off, but Po wasn't letting go. They fell in a heap, and rolled.

The ground disappeared beneath them. They had reached the edge of the ravine, and the slope was steeper north of the road. They tumbled down an incline that was nearly a cliff, bouncing off the brush, rocks, and each other, in a cacophony of grunts and yells. Near the bottom, they hit a mound of dirt and stones, and their momentum sent them briefly airborne. They hit the stream at the bottom of the hill with a splash, landing painfully among stones and boulders in the shallows.

Po dragged himself up, battered and dizzy. He looked down in the near-darkness; he could barely make out the unmoving form of the crocodile. He staggered out of the water, wondering where his hat and cloak had gone. He looked up the slope, but could barely see the nearest stretch of the incline. His head spun and he felt queasy. His shoulder hurt; everything hurt. He closed his eyes for a moment, but that just made the world spin harder. He swayed on his feet, trying to remember how he got here and where he was going. The world was almost as dark with his eyes open as closed.

Once more, he caught a whiff of something cooking. Someone else was here. If he could find them, maybe they could… help him? Feed him? Something. Unsteadily, he began walking away from the stream bank.

There was the sound of rain on a thatched roof, and a cold dirt floor under him, and the crackle of a fire. And the smell he had followed while the world spun and wavered around him. He didn't remember how he got here, or where here was. He only knew he was out of the weather and smelling either a weak soup or someone's attempt to make tea with a cabbage.

He blinked several times, trying to get his vision to focus. The room was small, and apparently all there was to the building he was in. A fire in the center of the space had a small pot hung over it. Po sat up, looking around_. Not much to see_, he thought. A mat and folded blanket, a few worn baskets, a shelf attached precariously to one wall.

It was only then he spotted the figure crouched motionless and silent on the other side of the fire. He blinked again, but his eyes were apparently working fine now. He knew he should be surprised… but somehow, he found he wasn't.

Po said, "Oh, hey, Tai Lung."


	9. Meeting

The Meeting

Po was in a dilemma. On the one hand, Tai Lung was crouched only a few feet from him, which in Tai Lung terms meant Po had probably been dead for about five minutes and just hadn't found out yet. On the other hand, Tai Lung had so far only glanced up at him, while whatever was in that soup pot was in dire need of attention. Po concentrated on the most immediate problem.

A search of his own far too empty pack produced some dried noodles and a few bamboo shoots he'd found the day before – the few he hadn't snacked on. Some salt, pepper, and ginger root. He was running way too low on supplies.

He turned his attention to Tai Lung's stuff. The shelf held a cup, a bowl, and three small, ancient onions. The baskets were almost empty – Po found only a single, dry garlic clove and what might have been a carrot in a previous life. The pack beside the wall held only a pair of pants, a worn cloak, and a comb.

Po sighed and went to work with what he had, mashing some ginger and the garlic clove, and cutting up the onions and probable carrot. He tossed them in with the noodles and seasoning, smelled, stirred, and tasted. Beside him, Tai Lung finally stirred, took a breath and seemed about to say something.

"This needs mushrooms," Po said. "Do you have any? Can you get me some mushrooms?"

The snow leopard looked somewhat baffled by the request. Obviously this wasn't the conversation he'd expected to have. After a moment, he got up, went outside, and returned shortly with a handful of mushrooms that looked better to Po than anything he'd put in the soup so far. He resumed his place, watching the panda intently.

Po concentrated on the soup pot, not sure what to say and not really wanting to ask for more ingredients. He hadn't expected the mushrooms; he just hadn't wanted to start another fight before he was recovered from the last one. Those crocs had been tough. _And mean_, his thoughts added. _Why couldn't the two old sheep have mentioned those guys?_

When he was as satisfied as he was going to get with the soup, he dished it up and handed a bowl to the leopard. That action got him a glance that was almost … wary? That couldn't be right. Po started on his own bowl. Not the best he'd ever made, but pretty good considering what he had to work with. He was pleased, and a little amused, at the sudden interest Tai Lung took in the soup after his first taste. Considering what it would have turned out like if Po hadn't come along, he was surprised the snow leopard hadn't starved by now.

After he finished his second helping, Po felt up to dealing with the situation he found himself in; but he politely waited until Tai Lung set his bowl down before he spoke. "How did –" he started.

Simultaneously, Tai Lung said, "What do –"

They both broke off abruptly.

"Go ahead," Po said, after a moment of tense silence.

Tai Lung had apparently decided on a different approach. "How did you find me?" he finally asked.

"I have no idea," Po answered. "How did I get here?"

"You… just came in and collapsed in front of the fire," Tai Lung said, a note of uncertainty creeping into his voice. "You weren't looking for me?"

"No," said Po, working through the likelihood of this scenario. "You mean, I'm wandering around in the rain and of all the houses in China I walk into yours? What are the odds of that?"

Tai Lung stared into the fire. "There are no coincidences," he muttered.

"Yeah," said Po, "Master Oogway said that."

"You have no idea how many times."

Po couldn't help but laugh, and was heartened to see a slight smile on the snow leopard's face.

"No, really," he finally said. "I was down here because I got sent on a mission. Well, kinda, maybe, it's more like a delivery … or errand… or something." He trailed off. "Anyway, I wasn't looking for you, because I, well, everyone, thinks you're … you know … pretty much… dead," he finished, not sure how Tai Lung was going to take the news.

"Everyone?" Tai Lung asked, a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah. Pretty much everyone."

"The Anvil of Heaven?" There was a definite note of suspicion now.

"The rhinos? They're down here hunting bandits."

"Bandits?" For a moment Tai Lung looked almost hurt. Then he gave a derisive snort. "Well. They've come down in the world, haven't they?"

Po wasn't sure what to say to that. "Yeah… so… what happens now?"

"I have no idea."

"You want more soup?"

"What?"

Po repeated patiently, "Do you want more soup?"

Tai Lung was apparently having trouble following what Po thought was a perfectly reasonable conversation. "Do I –"

"More soup. Because, no offense, but you look like you could use it."

Tai Lung stared at him for a long moment; Po couldn't even begin to sort out the mix of emotions that crossed the snow leopard's face. Finally, he passed Po his bowl; Po refilled it and handed it back. Not wanting to be rude, he took a third helping.

"So, I guess what I'm asking," he said, about halfway through the soup, "is, are we going to have to fight? Because I've already had one fight today, and I'd kinda like to … do something else."

Tai Lung looked up from his own untouched bowl. "We already fought. You won. I thought that was settled."

"Yeah, okay, that sounds like a plan."

"So what _do_ you intend to do?"

Po gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, now that you've found me, alive, what do you intend to do? Besides feed me soup?"

Po pondered this. "I … don't know. What do you think I should do?"

Tai Lung let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, panda –," his eyes narrowed, and his tone became bitter, "or should I call you Dragon Warrior?"

"You should call me Po," the panda said quietly.

Tai Lung stared at him, expressionless. There was no sound but the rain on the roof and the crackling of the fire. The snow leopard's shoulders slumped, and his gaze slid back to the bowl in his hands. "Po," he said finally. "Are you going to turn me in to the Anvil of Heaven?"

"They're the ones who were guarding you when you were in prison, right?"

"Yes."

"So what would happen if I did?"

Tai Lung sighed again. "If I was extremely lucky, I'd go back to prison."

"And if you weren't?"

"They'd kill me."

Po thought that over. "Is that likely?"

Tai Lung considered. "With Vachir in charge, probably not. Unless he had a direct order to do so. I'm sure he'd rather –," He broke off.

Po waited. "Rather what?" he finally asked.

Tai Lung's fingers tightened around the bowl. "Rather make me pay for killing his men. For trying to kill him. For escaping and making him look like a fool," he said in a flat, toneless voice. He looked up. "If you go to get them, I won't be here."

Po was thinking furiously. Tai Lung was the bad guy here, right? He was supposed to be in jail. It wasn't like he'd reformed over the years – Po remembered all too well his own terror at the thought of fighting the snow leopard. He remembered Crane bringing the Five back to the Jade Palace, paralyzed by Tai Lung's nerve strikes and lucky to be alive. He remembered Shifu saying he would stay to delay Tai Lung while they evacuated the Valley – and the unspoken fact that he knew he would die doing it. He remembered the townsfolk's fear as they fled their homes.

But he also remembered the look of crushing defeat on Tai Lung's face as he dropped the Dragon Scroll, the fear in the leopard's eyes when he was sure Po would kill him. And Po remembered his own regret at the thought that he had actually done it. He realized that he really didn't want Tai Lung dead. He remembered Master Croc, talking about how Thundering Rhino helped him straighten out his life_. What do I expect, _he thought_, that Tai Lung will just turn good because I want him to? But what if he could? And what if I didn't give him the chance?_

"Well," he said slowly, "isn't there anything else we can do? I mean, there's got to be another way, some other option, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's got to be some way to work this out, right? ' Cause I don't want to just get you killed, or whatever."

"You tried your best to kill me."

"Yeah," Po said uncomfortably, "but, you know, that was in battle, and you were trying to kill me, and steal the Dragon Scroll, and you almost killed Shifu, and the Furious Five, and…" he trailed off. "But you're not going to do anything like that now… anymore… right?"

Tai Lung just stared at him.

"I mean," Po tried again, "It's been like, what, a couple years, and you've just been here, not doing anything… bad… you know… so maybe…"

Tai Lung said, slowly and deliberately, "Why would you want to help me?"

"Are you kidding?" Po said. "I know about when you, uh, you know… when you tore up the Valley, of course, I heard about that all my life … But I also know about what you were like before that. People would still talk about the things you'd do, back in the day, fighting bandits, protecting the Valley, rescuing people… I mean, there was the time you stopped that rogue elephant warrior in Wuhan…"

"People still talk about that?"

"Yeah, of course, well, I asked them… okay, I bugged them to tell me, but, yeah, they remember. You were a _hero_, Tai Lung."

The spark of hope that shone momentarily in the snow leopard's eyes faded quickly to the desolate look Po remembered from the end of their fight. "That was a long time ago."

"Yeah, I know, but you've still got it. When we were fighting, some of things you were doing, I couldn't believe it, I don't know how I stayed ahead of you, and then when you just came down out of _nowhere_ and we wound up in that crater -," he realized he was gushing, but what the heck, Tigress wasn't here to complain about him geeking out. "That was so _cool_, Tai Lung. You have got to show me how you did that!"

But Tai Lung seemed to have pulled back into himself after his brief flicker of hope. "Figure it out for yourself, panda. You're the Dragon Warrior, after all."

"Well, yeah, but I'm still pretty new at this. I'm still learning… stuff. And you're already there, you mastered the Thousand Scrolls and everything, and I've only read, like, five of them."

Tai Lung looked perplexed. "Only five? In two years?"

"I, ah, never was much of a reader. And Shifu won't let me skim."

The look Tai Lung gave him fell somewhere between concern and horror. "Of course not," he said faintly.

"So maybe you could show me some moves?"

"I thought Shifu was training you. He finally got his great hero, after all. Just what he always wanted."

Po ignored the sarcastic remark. He was beginning to recognize it as defensiveness, whenever Tai Lung started to open up a little. "Yeah, well, Shifu, he's… like with the scrolls, his training is on sort of, like, a schedule, you know…"

"So you're asking me," Tai Lung wanted to be clear on this, "to teach you techniques that Shifu doesn't think you're ready for yet."

Po hadn't thought of it in quite those terms. "Uhh… yeah?"

There was a long moment of silence while Tai Lung simply stared at him. Rain pattered softly on the roof. Then the snow leopard shrugged. "Alright."

* * *

><p>The next morning Po woke up early without anyone having to yell at him. He yawned, stretched, and looked around the hut. He remembered the whole strange series of events the night before – he was still feeling stiff from the fight with the crocs, and a spot on the back of his head had serious issues with being touched. But he was looking forward to learning some awesome new moves this morning. Only problem was, he was alone in the room. He recalled the snow leopard's words from their conversation concerning the rhinos. Had he left during the night? Had he thought Po was going to turn him in after all? He'd said he wasn't – he had actually said he wasn't, hadn't he?<p>

_Oh, no, no, no!_ he thought. _Tai Lung, you did_ not _just do this to me!_

Another glance around the room, however, showed that while the snow leopard was gone, his stuff, what there was of it, was still there. Okay, he had to be around somewhere, then. Relieved, Po sat down to finish off the soup remaining in the pot and in Tai Lung's untouched bowl from last night. While he still thought Tai Lung should have eaten it, he also thought he'd done pretty good not asking the leopard if he was going to finish that_. How's that for self-control?_ he thought rather smugly.

Feeling a lot better after breakfast, he headed outside. The rain had ended sometime during the night, and the morning was brilliant. The sun was glinting off the wet leaves, the light breaking into a thousand tiny rainbows as it shone through the droplets. He looked around. Still no sign of Tai Lung, or of anyone else, for that matter. The hut was situated in a small clearing, with no other signs of habitation nearby. At one side of the hut was an overgrown garden, probably the source of last night's mushrooms. He'd have to check that later and see what was growing there. Tai Lung might be trying to survive on cabbage water, but Po needed something a little more substantial.

He walked around the hut, but found nothing else of interest. The clearing also still suffered from a decided lack of snow leopard. Po was somewhat at a loss – where the heck had Tai Lung gone? Po didn't want to leave the area in case he came back, and didn't know where to look for him anyway. But he didn't have a whole lot to do around here. He got a basket from the hut, then looked over the garden again, finding a few decent looking vegetables for later. He set the basket inside, and went back out into the clearing.

What the heck, he might as well practice. Po began going through one of the first forms he'd learned, back when Shifu had barely accepted that Po was the Dragon Warrior. He still remembered the time they'd spent in the Wu Dan Mountains. He still thought he'd learned so much more in those few days there than he had at any time since. Maybe not. Maybe it just felt like that because Shifu had taught him so much in such a short time.

He spun, kicked, shifted stance. It always seemed easier when he wasn't concentrating too hard. When he just let things flow. When he concentrated, he got all tangled up, physically and mentally. Too much stress. Shifu seemed to have realized that too, kind of. He was a lot less stressed and rigid than when Po first met him. He still had his moments, but he had really loosened up. He really did seem to be at peace, like he said. He'd found inner peace after all those years, and taught Po how to find it.

Po's hand brushed against wet leaves on the edge of the clearing. Without even thinking about it, he caught one sunlit raindrop on his fingertip and flowed into the movements Shifu had taught him, the droplet rolling down his hand, his arm, its surface unbroken. He felt at one with his surroundings – the cool breeze, the sun on his face, the damp grass under his feet. All concerns seemed to melt away, all the aches from his fight with the crocodiles faded, all his awareness was focused here and now, in this moment. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes – and saw Tai Lung standing at the edge of the clearing, watching him with a look of pure fascination.

Po smiled, glad he was finally back. "There you are, buddy! Where'd you go?"

Tai Lung blinked, either snapped out of his trance or surprised at being called 'buddy'; Po wasn't sure which. "There's another abandoned farm upstream. I went to get some fruit from the orchard." Po noticed the basket he held; it contained a peach and several plums.

"That's great!" Po's next words were somewhat muffled by the trio of plums he stuffed in his mouth. "I'm starving!"

Tai Lung swallowed the bite of peach he'd taken "Why didn't you just finish the soup?"

Po chewed, swallowed, and spit out the trio of plum pits before he answered. "I did."

"Ah." Tai Lung changed the subject. "How were you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"The water drop?" Tai Lung prompted.

"Oh, that." Po hadn't actually realized what he'd been doing until then. "Shifu showed me how to do that. Master Oogway told him about achieving inner peace, and he –"  
>"Yes, I know <em>what<em> you were doing. I recognize the technique. I wanted to know _how_ you did it."

Po thought about it. "I dunno. I just… did it."

Tai Lung nodded, considering this. After a moment, he took another bite of his peach and looked at Po. "So Shifu finally achieved inner peace?"

"Yeah, this last year or so. He seems to be happier and a lot less… cranky." He saw the quick flash of pain cross Tai Lung's face before his expression became a carefully controlled blank; Po realized the implications of what he'd just said_. He found peace and happiness when he thought you were dead. Man, that must be rough._ He quickly shifted to another topic. "Hey, you going to teach me any of those great moves today, or what?"

Tai Lung seemed relieved by the change in the conversation. He handed Po the basket. "Put these inside and we'll get started."

Po popped two more plums in his mouth as he headed for the hut. Tai Lung looked thoughtfully after him for a moment, then, when he was sure the panda wasn't watching, stretched out one finger to a drop of water at the edge of a leaf. It immediately soaked into his thick fur. He smiled ruefully, took another bite from the peach, and turned back to the far too enthusiastic panda.


	10. Training

A/N: Thanks you to all who wrote reviews - they're greatly appreciated! I'll try to post more often, but I work for the postal service and we're getting into our silly season - more mail and less daylight, so I might be a little frazzled until after Christmas. Sorry if I'm leaving this chapter with a mild cliffhanger - I'll try not to make the wait too long! Ilien

* * *

><p><span>Training<span>

Why, Po wondered, did everyone want him to balance on things that were _way_ too small?

The bamboo pole in front of him wasn't exactly a twig, and it wasn't the moving snake beams, either. It was about as thick as his wrist, and it had certainly held Tai Lung's weight when he'd crossed it – and recrossed it, twice, to prove its sturdiness. But it wasn't secured to anything, and it was bridging the space above the small river. Way above it, like twice Po's height or more. He might have felt better about the thing if it wasn't so… high.

"You're kidding me, right?" he said again.

Tai Lung was on the opposite bank, sitting under a tree and looking annoyingly comfortable. "Just come across, panda."

Po gingerly prodded the pole with one foot. "This'll never hold me."

"Sure it will. It held my weight."

"Well… you weigh less than I do."

"Not really. Muscle weighs more than –"

"I_ know_," Po snapped. He tested the pole again, edged out a little way, and got his other foot onto the bamboo. He worked his way forward one step, then slid one foot, then the other, a little way further.

Tai Lung was grinning by now. "There, see? You can do it. Just don't try to eat the pole and you'll be fine."

Po glared at him and took another few steps. _He's enjoying this way too much_, he thought. _What if I just climbed down the bank and up the other side, huh? What could he do about that?_ Unfortunately, he could answer that question easily. Tai Lung wouldn't teach him anything. He'd have to go back to the Jade Palace and try unsuccessfully to speed up Shifu's training methods, and Tai Lung would try to live on boiled cabbage until he got himself thrown back in jail or worse.

He turned his attention back to trying to get across this stick of a bridge. He was almost halfway across by now. He felt the pole give a little beneath his weight and looked down with sudden concern. It wasn't cracking, just flexing, but now Po was looking down past his feet at the water below. Too far below. He felt dizzy. He tried to hurry the last few feet across to the other bank, felt the pole shift, felt his footing go, and flailed wildly as the world flipped over around him. He grabbed for support, and somehow found himself hanging under the bamboo, arms and legs wrapped around the now dangerously sagging stalk.

"A little help here?" he called out.

Tai Lung's grin, and the glint in his gold eyes, definitely looked malicious, though he sounded like he was about to burst out laughing. "You're fine. Just shimmy across."

In pure exasperation, Po shouted, "Do I _look_ like I can 'shimmy'?" Laboriously, he pulled himself forward along the pole. "Can't tell he was raised by Shifu, can you?" he grumbled to himself. At long last, exhausted, he reached the other bank and after an awkward moment trying to get turned around and off the pole, dragged himself onto level ground. He lay there a moment, puffing, then rolled his eyes up at the now laughing snow leopard. "If you're going to kill me," he muttered, "just do it now and get it over with, okay?"

* * *

><p>"You do realize," Po said later that morning, "that I've been breathing all my life? I think I've got it down by now."<p>

Po's annoyance with Tai Lung had faded away over the last few hours. For one thing, he had led Po on an easy walk up the riverbank, instead of one of Shifu's miles-up-a-high-mountain-with-a-heavy-pack hikes. Also, the snow leopard had said he'd show Po where that orchard was on the way back.

They'd reached another clearing, overlooking the stream. Tai Lung dropped onto the grass, sitting cross-legged. "It's not breathing itself, it's doing it properly. Purposefully."

Po sat as well, perhaps not as quickly or gracefully. "Yeah, I know. Shifu was teaching me about that."

"Nowhere near enough, I imagine."

Po's annoyance began to resurface. "Look, I know I don't look like the image of a great kung fu warrior –"

"It's not you. It was never the strongest point in Shifu's training," Tai Lung broke in. "I learned most of my chi techniques from Oogway."

"Okay, I can see that," Po said. "Shifu's taught me meditation techniques, natural breathing, deep breathing, reverse breathing," he ticked off the names on his fingers, "and Mantis showed me where my meridians are. Sooo…" he prompted.

"So, you know where your chi should be circulating, and how to increase it. You know how to focus it in your hands or feet?" He cut himself off. "Never mind. You do. I remember. By the way, you do know the belly is the reservoir of chi, but not a conventional point to focus and release it from?"

Po shrugged. "Hey, it works."

"So I noticed," Tai Lung said drily. "But you know, what works against one opponent, even me, won't work in all circumstances. The more you know, the more prepared you will be."

Po tried not to chuckle. _Even you, huh? No ego there_, he thought. "No kidding. I thought I'd never beat Temutai."

Tai Lung blinked in surprise. "Temutai of the Qidan clan?" At Po's nod of agreement, he looked impressed. "He has a formidable reputation. I never had the chance to fight him, but I heard about his strength and abilities. You took him down?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy, let me tell ya."

"You defeated him with your 'panda style'?"

"Nah, panda style's no good against him. I used princess style."

Tai Lung's eyes narrowed. "There is no 'princess style'."

"There is now. Long story, I'll tell you tonight. What about breathing?"

Following the snow leopard's direction, Po closed his eyes, focused on his breathing, and let the sense of circulating energy fill his awareness. He let the energy concentrate in his palms, holding his hands a short distance apart. In his mind's eye he could almost see the ball of golden light form between his hands. He let more chi flow into his hands, letting the ball grow and strengthen, feeling it surround him, stretch outward, filling the small clearing until it touched another sphere of energy, like water flowing against a stone…

And then his energy ball dissipated like the seeds of a dandelion in the wind. Tai Lung looked up from his own meditation, a little stunned at the wave of chi that had brushed past his awareness. "What happened?"  
>"I smelled something," Po said, looking around.<p>

"Was it edible?" Tai Lung asked acerbically.

Po ignored the sarcasm. "Yeah… there it is!" He smiled as he spotted deep red fruit among the foliage nearby. "Cherries!" He was on his feet in a moment and pushing through the bushes to the fruit tree. Tai Lung caught up a moment later.

"You've got to try these!" Po mumbled around a mouthful of cherries. "They're perfect!" He swallowed. "We've got to pick some of these for later!" He neglected to mention that there were no more plums back at the hut after he'd put the basket away.

"These are good," Tai Lung admitted, picking a few more cherries. "I didn't know this tree was here."

Po stuffed another handful of the fruit into his mouth and started looking around for what else might be nearby. After a few minutes of searching around – interrupted by a quick return visit to the cherry tree – he said, "Looks like this was another garden. There's spinach, broccoli, radishes … and there's some snow peas over here…"

Tai Lung looked up with obvious interest. "Snow peas?" He left the cherry tree to join the panda.

"You like snow peas?" Po asked.

"Love them." Tai Lung looked almost self-conscious. "They've always been my favorite. Enough to put with up being teased about it … you know, snow leopard, snow peas…"

"Okay." Po said, all seriousness. "We really need to go back for a basket."

* * *

><p>At least, Po thought as they headed back the way they'd come, Tai Lung was more flexible than Shifu. Or at least more easily distracted. Shifu would never have broken off training to go back for a basket, or even to pick cherries, no matter how perfectly ripe they were. Of course, this wasn't really training, not formal training anyway, they were just kind of messing around. Po had a sudden sense of unease. He should be heading up to Yunjiang to get Golden Rhino's hammer. But what about Tai Lung? He couldn't just leave him here, could he? It wasn't that he thought the snow leopard would do anything… horrible, if left on his own; it was more that Po worried what would happen to Tai Lung if he left. Tai Lung was good at hiding his feelings, but Po could tell he was scared of being captured by the rhinos, and from what little he'd said, he apparently had good reason. Aside from that, last night's soup was enough to convince Po that the snow leopard couldn't take care of himself.<p>

Tai Lung interrupted his train of thought. "So what exactly is it you're calling 'princess style'?"

Po grinned, remembering little Mei Li, and his victory over Temutai. "Only the most awesome kung fu moves ever," he answered.

Tai Lung snorted. "I doubt it."

Po's grin became challenging. "Oh, what, you don't think any moves can be great if you didn't come up with them yourself? Is that it?"

A glint appeared in the snow leopard's eyes. "That's about it, panda."

"Yeah, well, princess style was good enough to beat Temutai." Po aimed a playful jab at the leopard's arm.

"I'm not Temutai," Tai Lung shot back, swatting at Po.

Po was enjoying himself by now. "You think you're better?"

Tai Lung pulled back and regarded the panda with a haughty expression. "I _know _I'm better," he retorted.

"Oh, yeah?" Po dropped into a fighting stance. "Just be glad I don't show you princess style," he said, dragging out the last two words.

Tai Lung's grin was more feral than playful. "I can take on anything you've got, panda!"

"Yeah? Show me!"

Tai Lung came at him with a punch; Po sidestepped, but found the leopard had pivoted just as quickly and was coming around with a kick. Po dodged again, went for a hold, but Tai Lung's tail whisked out of reach just before he caught it.

"We're not doing _that_ again," the snow leopard chuckled.

"Aw, and I wanted to hear that high-pitched _mew_ again!"

There was no avoiding the next kick. Po bounced twice before he came to a stop. "How was _that_ for style, _princess_?" Tai Lung called after him.

Po rolled to his feet. "That all you got?"

"Haven't even started." Tai Lung spun around and came at Po with a flying kick. Po grabbed his foot, but the move that should have dropped the leopard on his back instead propelled him high into the air. Po looked up, amazed, as Tai Lung flew over his head – and yelped in surprise as the snow leopard grabbed his ears and pulled him over backward. They both landed flat on their backs on the path, hard enough to knock their breath out.

"Whoa!" Po wheezed. "You know princess style!"

"_What_?" Tai Lung's exclamation exploded in a laugh. Po cracked up at this, and they both had trouble getting their breath back for the next few minutes.

They continued sparring as they moved down the path. Po had forgotten his misgivings about delaying his mission, and his concerns about Tai Lung's future well-being, and was having a blast. He was able to hold his own, at least as long as the snow leopard wasn't actually trying to kill him, and at the moment he seemed to be winning. Tai Lung was giving ground in front of him, blocking Po's kicks and punches while holding back on any of his own. Just about the time it occurred to the panda to wonder if there was a reason for this, Tai Lung stopped retreating and stood, grinning at him. Po stopped too, suddenly suspicious. "What?" he asked.

"Look down."

Po looked down.

They were in the middle of the bamboo pole spanning the stream. Po realized he'd not only walked out onto it, but had been fighting on it, kicking, spinning…

The stream suddenly looked very far down, and the pole suddenly looked very fragile.

Po's eyes opened wide. He swallowed. For a moment he stood perfectly still, but then his foot shifted, his balance changed, and he swayed forward, then lurched back. He knew his precarious stance wasn't going to last more than another moment. Tai Lung came to the same conclusion, and tried to jump clear just as Po tipped past the point of recovery; but the panda's flailing hand caught hold of his tail, pulling him back into the looming disaster. Po pitched backward off the pole, kicking it outward; the spot on the bamboo that Tai Lung had been trying to get his foot on suddenly wasn't there anymore. They both dropped into the stream below, the water they displaced in a huge splash falling back to drench them. The bamboo pole, knocked off the bank, bounced off both of their heads before dropping into the water and floating serenely away.

Tai Lung glared at Po. "If you're going to kill me," he grumbled, "do it now and get it over with."

* * *

><p>When they returned later, with baskets in hand and nearly dry if a bit chilly, Tai Lung went a little farther upstream than their original crossing, to where an old, weathered, but still sturdy plank bridge spanned the stream. Po felt like smacking him.<p>

They gathered vegetables for dinner, heavy on the snow peas. Po picked more cherries, and on the way back Tai Lung showed him where the orchard he'd visited earlier was located. The light was fading when Po got dinner going, noting with concern that he was down to his last two packs of noodles. He knew he could get more noodles, if he ever got to a town, but they wouldn't be the same as his father's. It was weird, being so far from home, alone. Or at least mostly alone.

"Where do you figure the people went?" he asked the snow leopard. "There were just a couple of walls left standing near that orchard, and by the cherry tree, you could barely see where the house had been. Even this place is getting kind of worn down. Why did everyone leave?"

Tai Lung shrugged. "I don't know. It was like this when I found it. The buildings weren't burned down, they're just collapsing with age and neglect, so I don't think they were driven out by war or bandits. The gardens are growing wild, but they're prolific. Perhaps there was a drought and the people had to move away to find enough food. Or there could have been disease. Sometimes whole regions can be wiped out, if a plague comes through."

Po shuddered at the thought. "I don't think I've heard of anything like that… but then, I might not have. People don't like to talk about stuff like that."

"I haven't heard of anything, either. But then, this area has been abandoned for a long time; I haven't been here that long, and I haven't really talked to many people."

Po focused on his bowl. He had a number of questions he wanted to ask, and he wasn't sure which he should ask first. Or which Tai Lung might answer. Or which might make him mad. Finally, he just decided to plunge right in. "Look, I don't want to tick you off or anything, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but… Remember when we were fighting? Not today, I mean, when we were fighting for real, back in the Valley?"

Tai Lung looked up warily. "Yes?"

"Well, what I want to know is, I guess… what happened? I mean, there was a blast of light, and I woke up and you were gone. Did you put a wok on my head?"

"_What_?"

What was it about his words, Po wondered, that kept getting that response from Tai Lung? "I woke up and there was a wok on my head, so…"

"Panda," Tai Lung said through clenched teeth, with more sarcasm than Po had heard yet, "what makes you think that my reaction to you destroying the entire reason for my existence would be to put a wok on your head?"

Po shrugged. "Okay, just asking. But… what did happen? Where'd you go? And what are you doing here?"

Tai Lung stared at him for a long moment. Then the tension seemed to drain out of him; his shoulders slumped, and with a small sigh he shifted his gaze and stared into the fire. Po thought he probably wasn't going to answer the question after all. The fire crackled softly, the only sound in the small hut. Then Tai Lung took a deep breath, and looked up.

"Alright," he said quietly. "I'll tell you."


	11. Tai Lung

Tai Lung

When Po said "Skadoosh!" and flexed his pinkie, the concentrated chi in his right hand was directed through his fingers and into Tai Lung. The snow leopard's own life energy was caught up in the torrent and blown away in a flash of golden light, and sound, and force. Both combatants were knocked unconscious by the blast. In fact, for at least a few moments, Tai Lung was probably worse than unconscious. But chi, like water, will seek to fill an empty space; and with his last, barely coherent, thought, Tai Lung drew the energy back toward himself, concentrating it quickly in its proper centers and sending it circulating through his battered body.

"_Whoa," Po breathed, staring at him. "How did you learn to do _that_?" Tai Lung hesitated a moment, looking at him sharply; but when he spoke again, he left the question unanswered and continued his story._

He came to a few minutes later. The panda was still unconscious; and if he had a wok on his head, Tai Lung didn't notice. The panda didn't matter to him anymore. The Dragon Scroll didn't matter. His life didn't matter, and he had to wonder if it ever had.

He walked through the deserted town, barely aware of his surroundings. He had no destination in mind; he was simply going away from this place. After an indeterminate time – perhaps hours, perhaps days – he came to the rope bridge. The Thread of Hope was broken – he'd have to find another way. If that had any meaning beyond the obvious, it was lost on him.

He had never doubted. He had never doubted what Shifu had told him, had never doubted that he, and he alone, was destined to be the Dragon Warrior. He had felt as much disbelief as he had betrayal when Shifu had not opposed Oogway when the tortoise refused him his destiny. He had never doubted that, whatever Oogway's reasons had been – fear, envy, senility – he would seize that destiny. He would escape any prison, overcome any obstacle, defeat any who stood in his way, to take what was his by right. That certainty had at long last brought him back to the Valley of Peace, brought him to the edge of his ultimate triumph.

And at last, he had the thing he desired most, he held the Dragon Scroll in his hands. Oh, how he'd dreamed of this moment! The battle for it had made his victory even sweeter, confirmed his right more than if the scroll had been merely handed over to him. He couldn't wait, he had to see what secrets it held. All through his youth, as he mastered technique after technique, as he'd uncovered every mystery contained in the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu, he had gazed up at the Dragon Scroll and wondered what he might find there. All the years he was imprisoned, he had retained his last hold on the shreds of sanity by dreaming of this moment. And now –

Now, now, he tore the scroll open, and found… nothing. Nothing! He knew what he saw on that golden surface, and knew it was the end of all his dreams, of all hope. And somewhere, deep in a place he could not yet consciously acknowledge, he knew what he had seen reflected there.

The battle was over at that moment. His life was over. He'd only attacked the panda again out of rage, and denial, and despair. There was nothing to be gained. He couldn't take the scroll, which held nothing for him and everything for his rival. He couldn't become the Dragon Warrior, and he couldn't defeat him. He could only strike out against a cruel fate, an empty existence, in the shape of the only target in front of him. And even that had accomplished nothing, had brought him neither revenge nor death.

He continued on. He had nothing to eat. He hadn't eaten since the day he had escaped from Chorh-gom, and, no longer sustained by chi and hate, he was beginning to weaken. He must have stopped to drink, but he could not remember where or when. He was lost, not in the outside world, but in a darkness that covered his thoughts like a moonless night. He had no thought for the present; he moved through a nightmare of the past in which he found that, far from being the shining center of his story, he barely existed.

Finally, how long after his final defeat he did not know, a cold wind brought him back to bleak reality. He stopped trudging forward, and looked around. He was on a windswept rise, heading north on a deserted road. He realized he knew, generally, where he was. And after a moment, with a shock, he realized what he was doing.

Was this really what he intended? Was he really heading north, retracing his steps, walking himself right back to his prison? Was there truly nothing left in this world for him?

He turned back to the south, but there was nothing behind but ashes; a blank scroll, a fat panda who had Tai Lung's future before him, and Shifu…

His eyes closed, and his heart felt as though it had stopped beating. Was Shifu still alive? He had been so still, so limp when Tai Lung dropped him. He had intended the old master's death, and he had never failed to kill an enemy before. He could only assume the worst. And he knew that, no matter what, there was no returning for him. That life was no longer his.

In fact, it was doubtful if any life would be his much longer. His awareness of his situation came like an avalanche in the mountains, starting with the smallest of cracks and building into a rushing, obliterating torrent. He had barely been allowed to live the first time, and then only on the harshest of conditions. Now that he had proved that even the most secure prison, the most stringent restraints, could not hold him… and what was more, after a second attack on the Valley…

He turned to look eastward. He couldn't be too far from the capital at Chang'an. Surely, if he headed that way, he would soon come to a military post, or a town with a garrison. Perhaps it would be best to turn himself in, get the matter done with, since there was no longer a reason to live…

But he wanted to live. Still, with no reason for it, with no life ahead of him, he wanted to live. He continued his turn, back to the north. The wind picked up, but it wasn't that which sent a shiver down his back or raised his thick pelt, prickling over his skin. It came to him that if he continued up this road, it couldn't be long before he met the Anvil of Heaven coming south. He knew them too well; they would not let it go. There were survivors, he knew – far more had survived than he had killed. He would have seen them all dead for the misery they'd caused him, but there had been no time. He had to keep the Scroll from falling into the hands of an unworthy rival. But with no prisoner to guard, the Anvil was free to pursue the one that had escaped them. And when they caught up with him, Vachir would…

If Vachir was alive. He had done his best to kill him, in the short time he had. But he hadn't gone looking for him after the doors were blasted open. It wouldn't surprise him if the commander had survived; he was a tough, determined and contrary old beast. If he hadn't made it, though, who would be in charge? Chuluun was second in command; he was the obvious choice. He had been in charge of the night watch; he would have been asleep, no doubt, but when the alarm went up he would have rushed to his commander's side. Had he been in front of the gate? Tai Lung couldn't remember; his eyes had been on Vachir. If not Chuluun, then who? Deshiyn, perhaps, or Shria – no, not Shria. He definitely remembered killing the young lieutenant on his way to the gates. With Chuluun he might have a chance; Chuluun had been fairly decent, as his guards went. Deshiyn would as soon have killed him years ago.

But assume it was Vachir. What would happen then? Providing, of course, that they wouldn't attack first and question his intentions later. And what were his intentions? To surrender? Was continuing to breathe worth the living death of an imprisonment that would have no end – because he wouldn't escape again. He knew he no longer had the will for it. If there was truly no other choice… If he didn't fight, if he surrendered, would Vachir let him live? Probably. Even if he had Tai Lung's death warrant in hand, he might argue the matter. Vachir preferred the predictable, the controllable; even in battle he could rest easy in the knowledge that the Anvil of Heaven never lost. For twenty years he'd had his stable little world with its unvarying routine under his command in the prison; he'd want it back, and that world required Tai Lung to be alive and in hand. He'd exact a severe punishment for the escape, of course; and Vachir could set the bar pretty damn high on what constituted severe. But eventually routine would resume. And that was the truly terrifying part to Tai Lung. No, if there were any other options to be found, he couldn't face that.

He turned to the west, and the unknown. From where he stood, the way in that direction led downhill. It seemed to him as good a path as any. He began walking west.

Once he had decided that he wanted to live, he began to make some effort in that direction. Despite the chance that he might be recognized, he stayed close to roads and towns. He found a meager existence, for a while, by scavenging items that had been lost or discarded by the roadside. In that way he found enough food to keep going, and a ragged cloak he could use as a blanket. It also served to conceal his identity from casual notice. As he traveled farther from the Valley, he slowly became less concerned about being recognized.

He still had no purpose in life, but for the moment he found just living sufficient. To go where he wanted, to eat or drink or lie down to sleep when he chose, without being continually watched – these were luxuries he'd nearly forgotten. Just to be alone was a relief; and he recognized with a start that solitude was something he'd never really had in his life. Even before the blows, disparaging words, and random cruelties of the prison guards, there had been the constant – and in its way, equally wearing – expectations and attention of Shifu and Oogway and… so many others. All looking to him for his next precocious achievement, his next heroic deed, the moment he finally became the Dragon Warrior…

In a way, it was almost a relief, as well as a bitter disappointment, to have failed in that aspiration. To be, not the would-be Dragon Warrior, and not the murderous criminal, but only, and for the first time, simply Tai Lung.

The only problem was, he had no idea who Tai Lung was, or could be.

The land was changing, becoming colder and drier. He was approaching the western desert. There were less people here, and those there were kept close to their towns, this far from imperial protection. There was less to scavenge from, and that life was becoming less appealing anyway. He knew there were bandits in the region, there always had been. He knew too that many fugitive outlaws found a place with them. He could easily take to robbery, even find such a band and make himself its leader. But something held him back; amazing as it seemed, he found that after all this time he still had a flicker of pride left. Or perhaps a long-dormant sense of honor. Whatever it was, he'd rather scrounge beside the road than rob, or beg. But that was becoming slow starvation; he would have to find another option.

It occurred to him that he could find work in some town; he was far from anywhere he might be easily recognized. He took a chance when he hadn't eaten for almost a week, mumbling a false name and shifting crates in a merchant's warehouse for a few hours in return for food and a few coins, and slipping out of town again before evening.

The next time he chanced a longer stay, working most of the day with a crew on a road; a recent flash flood had cut a great gash across the roadway which needed to be filled in with rocks and dirt. He bought more food for his journey in the small market square, and noticed something he'd only been vaguely aware of before. The population was changing along with the climate. There were far less pigs, ducks and geese than he was used to seeing, although the number of rabbits and goats was about the same. And there were stranger faces in the crowd, as well; far more horses than he'd seen since a visit to Chang'an when he was quite young, and more camels than he'd ever seen before, anywhere. And there was another inhabitant of this region that made things just a little easier for him to blend in. This area had a large population of snow leopards.

That evening he even chanced taking a meal at a rundown inn, sitting close enough to overhear the conversation at a table nearby, where travelers and a few soldiers from the small local militia were trading news. But he wasn't trusting enough to sleep around others, slipping out of town that night. And aside from the fear of being recognized, and letting down his guard to sleep, he had another reason for leaving the inn.

It didn't happen very often, but he was prone to nightmares. The last twenty years had given him more than enough cause for bad dreams, to be sure, but they went back farther than that. The nights he'd jerk his head up in a cold sweat, the echoes of a scream still ringing from the stone walls and the guards cursing at him, had been preceded by other nights in the student barracks when his thrashing and muffled cries had been cut short by Yao Shih, whose room was next to his, tapping him sharply on the head until he awoke; and even before, when he was very small, the nights he'd tiptoed quietly into Shifu's room to curl up with his father, still sniffling from whatever had terrified him in his sleep. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself now.

And now there was even more to haunt his dreams. For years he had focused on his own grievances, pushing thoughts of the harm he'd done others far from consciousness. Now those thoughts were coming back to the surface, all the worse for his inability to justify his actions in any way whatsoever.

The fact that he had been their hero made it all the worse. These were people who had loved him, admired him, who had anticipated his triumphs. Until the night the one who had defended them turned on them, a demon more terrifying than the dark fears he'd kept at bay. He had felt such deep betrayal that day; only now did he allow himself to remember the deeper betrayal he saw on familiar faces that night. He could only imagine what they saw in his eyes. He had always considered himself above them, the common people who existed in his story to be protected and heap adulation upon his prowess. Now they weren't even that. They were nothing; screaming nameless phantoms trying hopelessly to scramble out of his way. They were moving targets on which he could expend his fury. And the worst of it was, what he could barely admit to himself even now, was that he had enjoyed it. It had felt so good, to strike out, to kill, without holding back, without any pretense of morality, without the hypocrisy of claiming he was only doing what was needed for the greater good. There was no greater good. There was only himself, in his moment of triumph, unstoppable and about to seize his destiny…

_The fires of the past, in the town and in his soul, resolved into the flames of the cook fire before him. He stared into it vacantly, lost in the past. _

_Finally, Po broke the silence. "Where'd you go then?"_

_Tai Lung looked up, startled. "What?"_

"_You said you went west, and started working for some money to live on. How far did you go? And what happened?"_

_Tai Lung tried to gather his thoughts. At what point had he stopped speaking, lost in his memories? "I think I was somewhere near Anxi…"_

He wanted to leave it all behind him, the good as well as the bad. He didn't want to be killed, or imprisoned, or even rejected, but at the same time he didn't want the love and respect and praise he had taken for granted as his due. It all tore at him now; the adoration and vicarious hopes of others driving him to soaring heights of pride until his own flaws sent him crashing to despair and humiliation. He didn't know how to deal with others, save in reaction to their roles as worshipper or tormentor, and now it seemed the one led inevitably to the other. Worse, he only existed as the object of praise or abuse, and without either he wasn't sure he existed at all. He had to find something else, he knew it, but he didn't know where or how to look.

Which had brought him westward, somewhere in the vicinity of Anxi. He thought he was somewhat north of that town, as he skirted the more arid regions and kept closer to the mountains, and water. But water was becoming scarce, and he knew he'd have to do something about it soon, either changing his direction or finding a place to end his travels.

The road, little more than a track, topped a rise and he saw a small village in the wide, sandy valley that spread out before him. There must be water there. He headed down toward the cluster of tiled roofs.

He reached the village and was headed for whatever served as a town square here, the most likely place to find food and water, when three large forms blocked his way. He stopped, instantly aware of the hostility, the impending violence. On the road, he had been alert, on some level, knowing there could well be bandits nearby; though he knew he didn't present a tempting target for robbery. But bandits and toughs were also known to take over small towns, especially where resources were slim; waylaying travelers and terrorizing the inhabitants. He had no way of knowing that such was the case here, until he was confronted. Just as the thugs in front of him, looking for someone to harass to relieve their boredom, had no way of knowing that the ragged wanderer they had chosen as their target was more than he appeared.

All the worse for them, two of the thugs were rhinos.

Those first three never had a chance to panic, or run, or even wonder what they'd gotten themselves into. The others who rushed to their aid had more time, and some reconsidered the situation and simply fled. The bolder, or stupider, of the gang tried to take on the snow leopard and fared no better than their companions had. It wasn't long before the dust had settled and Tai Lung was alone in the street with several unmoving bodies.

And then the cheering started. The townspeople, few of whom had been in evidence when he arrived, poured out of the surrounding buildings.

"_Wow," Po said. "You saved that town? That's great!"_

_Tai Lung looked at the panda with almost as much alarm as he had at the townsfolk. "But I didn't intend ... I wasn't trying to save anyone. I was just... fighting. I was just…" his voice dropped to a mutter as he made the admission, "… defending myself."_

_Po looked baffled. "But how does that change what you did? You helped those people; you got rid of the bandits who took over that town. You think they cared about why you did it? You said they were cheering for you."_

"_They were calling me a hero." How could he make this resolutely optimistic panda understand?_

_Po said quietly, "You are."_

_Tai Lung looked away from those earnest green eyes._

He didn't tell them his name; he denied that he had any altruistic intentions. He refused to stay, although the townspeople invited him to, repeatedly. He couldn't face being anyone's hero; and he was afraid of what would happen if he failed again. In the end, he accepted some food and water, and made his escape into the wilderness.

He headed more to the south now, not so desperate that he would head off into the desert called the Sea of Death. He was dragging himself a little further up from the abyss he'd fallen into, and although it meant he had to face the horrors of his past, he was also remembering the more worthwhile elements. Fighting the bandits had been the first time he had raised a hand against anyone since the last blow he'd aimed at the panda. He was somewhat surprised he hadn't lost his fighting ability along with his victory and his future. He had trained so long and so assiduously that the knowledge was part of him, bone-deep, beyond the need for conscious thought. But fighting was not the only thing he had been taught. He turned his thoughts inward again, this time deliberately, to try to find what was missing, what had brought him to this point – and to find where he might go from here.

He went back to the earliest lessons he'd learned, meditating, and moving through kung fu forms and tai chi exercises, working up to more advanced techniques; and as he did, nearly forgotten memories came back to him. Not the peaks of glory he had always hoped would be the one great triumph that would bring him all his aspirations; but smaller, day to day moments he had never bothered to value. Leaping into a high, spinning kick, he suddenly remembered the first time he'd done it right, without falling to the ground in an undignified heap. Taking a qigong stance, he recalled sitting by the Moon Pool, avidly reading the scroll that first described it. Sitting in meditation, he was struck by the memory of Shifu, on so many occasions, chanting "Inner peace…inner peace…", only to twitch an ear and grimace at some intruding sound, or glare at some unintentional interloper. Peace slipped away from him at the recollection, as it always had from Shifu. His father was most likely dead, and at his hand. He had hated Shifu as much as he loved him, but had he really wanted to kill him? Or had he merely wanted his acknowledgment, his admission that Tai Lung had been right and he had been wrong; to know Shifu would still give him the praise and love he'd been deprived of all these years…

But Shifu had. He'd answered Tai Lung's challenging words, resentful and defensive, by saying he _was_ proud of him, taking the blame for his failings, saying he was sorry… and it was Tai Lung who had rejected him, demanding the Dragon Scroll, closing a fist around his throat…

He realized he was no longer sitting, cross-legged and calm, but was huddled into a ball, weeping bitterly.

He gave up on the life of a hermit. It brought nothing but more pain. He was nearly out of food again, anyway, though he didn't need much and had stretched his supplies as far as he could. If any answers were to be found, they weren't out here.

He headed back north and a little west, further into the desert than he should have gone. He might have died of thirst, and perhaps that was what he intended; but a sudden storm blew up, lashing rain and howling wind driving him under a rock overhang for shelter. It was dark when the tempest passed, a moonless night that even his feline eyes couldn't penetrate. When the sun rose the next morning, the breeze, as gentle as though it had not tried to strip the land bare only a few hours past, carried a glorious scent of wet sand and sage that seemed to permeate the entire desert.

And the desert itself was transformed; where there had been dry buff earth the day before, there was suddenly a profusion of flowers, the seemingly dead land springing abruptly to brief and abundant life.

He searched along the rocky protrusion that had sheltered him, until he found a pool of rainwater caught in a stony crevice, unable to soak into the desert floor. What couldn't nourish the ephemeral flowers could save his life; he drank his fill, and replenished his bottle. Looking up, he saw the slanting rays of the sun reveal a marvel; embedded in the rock wall were the ancient bones of some unknown and gigantic creature.

_Po's eyes were wide. "Whoa! What was it? Was it a dragon?"_

_Tai Lung shrugged, remembering his own wonder. "I don't know. It looked like some sort of reptile; it may have been a dragon."_

_Po looked thoughtful. "Are there dragons – real ones, I mean? Because I've always heard of them, but I don't know anyone who's ever seen one."_

_Tai Lung considered the innumerable dragon decorations in the Jade Palace, the many times he'd come across mentions of them in the scrolls he'd read. "Neither do I," he said slowly, "but surely all those images and stories have to be based on something."_

He picked up the road again, leading west from Anxi, and within two days he came upon a small knot of life in the vast, dry wilderness; a caravanserai on the northern branch of the great Silk Road between east and west. No one took note of his arrival, amid the other travelers. The walled enclosure was filled with merchants, porters and guards, some of species he didn't even recognize. There were costumes of a dozen lands or more, the babble of twice as many languages, the smells of exotic foods and spices. Goods from lands far beyond thought were on display for sale and, in greater amounts, being stored safely away or loaded for immanent departure. Tai Lung found himself relaxing; in the varied throng, he was alone in his anonymity.

He had some few coins left, from his work and the inadvertently rescued townspeople; and he spent most of them that first night. He bought clothes, simple and practical but at least new and respectable looking, and a comb; had a hot meal and a bath, and, the next morning, found a caravan heading west that would hire him on as a guard.

The caravan master was an ass – not in personality, which he seemed to possess in only trifling amounts, but in species. In fact, most of the porters were also onagers, strong, hardy, and bred in this challenging climate. Some of their hired guards, though healthy, vigorous, and trained as fighters, still complained about the pace that was set and the infrequent rest stops. Tai Lung found that he enjoyed pushing the limits of his endurance as much as he ever had. He'd had little chance for it in the last twenty years, aside from enduring the contempt, abuse, and occasional downright stupidity of his guards. He kept to himself, speaking little, and prowled the boundaries of their camp at night while the others told tales and gambled.

They crossed the northern edge of the desert, keeping close to the feet of the Tien Shan Mountains, passing through Loulan, Kucha, Aksu, until at last they reached Kashgar. Here the merchant sold his Chinese silks, jade, and some truly excellent tea from Anxi, and bought a cargo of carpets, lapis lazuli, and exotic resins and incense for his return trip east. Tai Lung found a room above a small inn, run by a marmot who spoke enough Chinese that they could converse without too many misunderstandings.

He stayed in the city for almost a month, then found a job with another caravan headed east. He went no further into China than Dunhuang, and stayed only as long as it took to hire on with a westbound merchant. But it was long enough to hear news from further east; long enough to discover that the panda was beginning to make a name for himself, if not an image. Tai Lung heard the Dragon Warrior described as belonging to any of a half-dozen species.

He also learned that Shifu was still alive.

He was surprised to find that his first, and for a time only, reaction was relief. He didn't know why that should be; any relationship he had to the red panda, either as son or student, that hadn't been destroyed the night of his rampage, had certainly ended when he returned. He would never see his old master again, and somehow, that hurt. Through all the years of his imprisonment, he had known he'd see Shifu again, someday, and he had been sure he would kill him. Now, when he knew Shifu was alive, though he would never see him, never speak to him… but what would he say? What could he say? No. It was best he put it far from his mind, and kept himself far from the Valley of Peace.

The return journey west was cold, the wind wailing down from the mountains, finding its way through the warmest clothing and stinging his nose and the inside of his ears with airborne grit. The weather should have kept any intelligent creature under shelter, but those searching for gain were fool enough to brave it – both the merchants and their employees, and those who sought to rob them. Three times they had to fight off a persistent pack of wolves, and the scattered remains of a less fortunate caravan showed that the bandits had only recently been more successful.

He got back into Kashgar and the marmot's inn as winter was reaching its deepest, coldest point. He found another traveler there, one who seemed to have journeyed as far as he had, though from the other direction. The lean, spotted feline was of a species Tai Lung had never seen before, a cheetah; and he was truly foreign, having a thick accent, wearing strangely styled woolen clothes, and going by the outlandish name of Isidorus. He wasn't a merchant, he said, but a scholar, come to learn about strange countries. He spent a great amount of time talking to the inn's guests, asking about the region and its people, their histories and customs, and telling stories of wide lands further west than anyone there had heard of. Tai Lung found his tales fascinating, and even joined the conversation, knowing there was no risk in talking to someone from so far away- - someone who could never know who he was. The cheetah had one important question for the caravan guard who called himself Cheng and had come from so far eastward. He had traveled through arid lands that became drier and more barren the further he went. Was all the world outside his homeland a vast desert, he asked anxiously, or would he find water and fields, meadows and forests again further on? Tai Lung laughed and assured him he would; but that night he thought about his one-time home. What had he known for the last two decades – freezing stone and blowing sand? He realized that he wanted to return to a green, living world as much as the cheetah did.

"_How big _is_ the world?" Po asked, wide-eyed. "I mean, I thought China was just about everything there was. I thought Gongmen City was a long way away, I thought coming here was a long trip, but you've been so much farther than that, and this scholar came from just as far the other way? How much land _is_ there? And what's in it? Just thinking it about it is so… so…" he couldn't come up with a sufficient word, and finally settled for an expansive gesture and an inarticulate "whoooaaa" on a long exhale._

_Tai Lung smiled at the panda's enthusiasm. Po might not be a great reader as he had been in his younger days, and he might be a simple, straightforward creature, but he was by no means stupid, or lacking in curiosity or imagination. "Isidorus said that far, far to the west, was another great empire, around a Middle Sea. On his side, the south shore, and to the east, were deserts, but to the north were fertile lands that had long been farmed and settled; and even further north were great, dark forests, though he'd never seen them himself. He said his city was built at the mouth of a great river, and was known for its scholars."_

"_What was it called? …where he was from," Po asked._

"_He said a lot of odd, barbarian names," Tai Lung said, trying to remember the foreign word. "His city was called, I think…" he pronounced it slowly, "Alexandria."_

_Po wrinkled his brow. "That's all one word?" he asked._

When spring came and the weather warmed, Tai Lung hired on to an eastbound caravan transporting glassware. The caravan master was an antelope who was sure to die of nerves or ulcers before he made too many more trips – each piece of broken glass might as well be a broken bone, to judge by his reaction. They took the southern route, through Khotan, where they added sandalwood to their stock. The warm smell of the fragrant wood, when he passed the bundles, reminded him of his childhood; the smell of sandalwood incense permeated the Jade Palace. Finally they reached Dunhuang, much to the antelope's relief, with most of the merchandise intact. Tai Lung spent nearly half a month in the city, contemplating his next move. Finally, cursing himself for a fool, he took a job with another merchant, transporting silk not across the desert but southwards, to Chongqing.

This trip was shorter and through more settled lands than the routes to Kashgar; as a result, he earned less than he was accustomed to. He stayed a few days in Chongqing, although it made him nervous again; he was too close to home for his liking, and he was not as sure of his anonymity in the crowds as he had been far to the west. What did he think he was doing? If he had half a brain, he'd head back to the desert, maybe even go farther than Kashgar, as far as he could from China and anyone who'd ever heard of him. He could head for the far western lands the cheetah had spoken of; if they honored scholars, and had an emperor, they couldn't be too uncivilized. He wouldn't be the first who'd made a life outside the Middle Kingdom, entering the service of some foreign ruler or taking up a trade. It didn't seem as though the knowledge of kung fu had reached so far west; at least Isidorus hadn't heard of it. His skills might be much in demand.

And yet here he was. Idiot, he berated himself. Gods knew Vachir had used the word often enough, usually emphasized with a clout to his head. But the rhino had apparently failed to knock any sense into his thick skull, because here he was, wandering around Chongqing as though he were on his first trip here, when he had come with Oogway when he was little more than a boy. What did he plan to do next, head to Chang'an and ask to join the emperor's bodyguard? He shook his head. Idiot.

But somehow he managed to pass through the city without being recognized. He continued south, with no plan in mind. He didn't know what he should do, or even what he wanted to do. If he had the slightest bit of courage and honor left, he thought, he should find someone in authority, turn himself in, and accept what he deserved. Or he could admit he was a coward, run as far and fast as possible, and live a lie for the rest of his life. Neither choice was one he could bring himself to make.

And so it was in this frame of mind, and in a state of growing paranoia that someone would recognize him and take even this last choice out of his control, that he had made his way into the vicinity of Yunjiang.

He found the small hut shortly after he arrived in the area, and even spent a few nights there; but he was restless, and wandered up into the highlands to the west. He swung southward again, stopping in a small village when he ran low on food, and after replenishing his supplies headed east. He was even less sure of his destination than he was of his future, and just took whatever course seemed right at the moment. He had thought he was sorting things out, in his trips across the desert, but now, closer to home, he was as confused as he'd been nearly two years ago. And yet, somehow, he couldn't seem to decide to leave this place; as though there was some reason, beyond his own chaotic thoughts, that he had come here.

He found a burnt-out settlement on a westward swing back into the hills – recent, and with a confusion of tracks that he couldn't sort out. Moving north again, he walked far into the night through rolling hills under a full moon that faded and reappeared behind flying clouds. Spotting a fire in a hollow, he crept up on the place, and discovered a rough-looking group of boars, along with an ox and a pair of wolves; just outside the ring of light, he overheard them planning a raid on travelers leaving a nearby town. Without even thinking, he leapt into their midst, a snarling grey shadow appearing from the darkness. None of them escaped him. He walked away feeling justified and almost smug – and more relaxed than he'd been in weeks. But he woke from a nightmare of flames and cries with a sick feeling a triumph and horror; and in the grey dawn he huddled under his cloak and let the rain mask tears of shame and self-loathing. Finally, when the day was as bright as it was going to get and he became aware of how stiff and hungry he was, he dragged himself to his feet, picked up his almost-empty pack, and headed for the town he knew must be nearby.

The rain was coming down harder when he reached the town, and his sodden hood did little beyond directing the water out of his eyes. Hunching his shoulders and keeping his head down, he made his way to the town square, where he used some of his dwindling money to buy a bag of rice. As he slung his pack, now reassuringly heavier, onto his back, he looked around for a place he could buy some vegetables or fruit, and considered whether he could spare enough to get a hot meal before he continued on.

He was headed toward an awning-covered display of vegetables and the middle-aged cow selling them when he suddenly caught the sound of a deep voice he couldn't mistake in a million years. He spun around, head jerking up and eyes wide in alarm; and if Vachir had turned at that moment he couldn't have failed to recognize him. But the rhino was deep in conversation with a group of goats, notables of the town; and the next moment Tai Lung collected himself, pulled his hood closer, and turned back to the grocer. He couldn't make a run for safety, he couldn't draw attention to himself; there were too many rhinos in the square. He quickly bought what he needed, and slowly, bending more than necessary under his load, he walked out of town. As soon as he was out of sight, he left the road.

He was appalled that he'd let his guard drop so dangerously; and even more appalled at the moment he'd chosen to do it. What in the hells was Vachir doing here? He couldn't know Tai Lung was here; there was no possible way he could know. In all the time he'd spent with the caravans, there hadn't been a sign of pursuit, or even a hint that anyone recognized him. And yet, no sooner did he come back into civilized country, than…

He stopped, suddenly realizing where he was. The fire ring had become an ash-filled puddle, and the rain had washed away most of the blood from last night's carnage. He stared at the bodies of the bandits scattered on the ground in unnatural postures, then closed his eyes. He knew what he should do, what the right thing to do was. He should head right back into town, before the Anvil left, and surrender to Vachir. He should. He knew it.

Instead, he headed north, and west, to skirt the town and lose himself in the hills. After a while he found the little abandoned hut near Yunjiang, and stayed, hoping it was far enough from sight and knowledge to hide him until his enemies were gone. He'd been here several weeks, his food had run out and he had to survive on what he could find in the overgrown garden and the orchard nearby, because he didn't dare chance going into a town or onto a road again. And so here he'd stayed, wanting to run and afraid to move, until the evening when the Dragon Warrior stumbled through the door drape and collapsed in front of his fire.

They didn't talk much after Tai Lung finished his story; the snow leopard had talked himself out, and Po hadn't known what to say in the end, either to what was said or what he'd gathered of what was unsaid. He fell back on what he knew best, making sure his companion actually got some food in him, gathering up the bowls and utensils, and setting the pot near enough to the fire to stay warm. Eventually, when the fire was dying to coals, he talked Tai Lung into going to bed, then stuffed his pack under his head and lay down near the fire, wishing his own cloak hadn't disappeared. It was a little chilly, and a draft was coming in from the doorway, and for a moment he thought uncharitably of stealing Tai Lung's blanket.

He lay awake for a long time, thinking. Finally, when the room was nearly dark and he was just fading off into a pleasant dream about Monkey's almond cookies, he came back to sudden wakefulness with a chill running down his spine.

"Tai Lung!" he whispered. There was no response. He reached over and prodded the snow leopard's shoulder. "Tai, wake up!"

Po jerked his hand back as, barely visible in the dim glow, a heavy paw, claws extended, slammed down where his arm had just been. "Hey!" he said, louder than he intended.

Tai Lung blinked, and peered blearily at him. "Po? Sorry. Was I dreaming?"

"No. I thought I heard something, outside."

Tai Lung sat up, fully alert. They listened for some time, not moving. A light breeze rustled through the thatch and rippled the door curtain. At last the leopard got up and went outside. He returned a few moments later, shaking his head. "Nothing out there. Maybe it was just the wind."

"Maybe," Po said, wondering if Tai Lung had been looking for anything smaller than a rhino. They both lay awake, not talking, but they heard nothing they couldn't identify. At last Po realized that Tai Lung had fallen asleep again; and his own eyes were drooping.

_Probably was only the wind_, he thought, trying to convince himself as he drifted off. At any rate, it was gone now. But he was sure he'd heard that same furtive whispering that had followed him on the road.


	12. Convergence

Convergence

Tigress wouldn't admit it, but she was starting to let herself worry.

They were nearing Yunjiang, perhaps only another day's journey from the village. If Po had gotten this far, why hadn't they met him on his way back? Was he still in the village? Or had he gotten lost? Or, a little voice that she tried to ignore kept whispering in her thoughts, had something worse happened to him?

"Tigress, are you alright?" Viper asked.

Tigress felt annoyed that her expression must have betrayed her disquiet. "I'm fine," she said shortly.

Viper knew Tigress too well to take offense. "I'm sure Po is fine. He probably just got sidetracked."

"We know he's around here," put in Monkey. "Those two old sheep back at that inn – it couldn't be anyone else they were talking about. Po's around here somewhere. We'll find him."

From his perch on Monkey's shoulder, Mantis put in, "Yeah, he's got to be running low on food; he'll be ready to head back."

"Whether he's got the hammer of Golden Rhino or not," Monkey quipped.

"Those sheep also mentioned bandits in the area. They said some are well armed and vicious," Tigress reminded them.

"They said they were tough and mean," Crane clarified.

"They said that about everyone except Po," Mantis pointed out.

"And the leopard bandits," Viper added.

"The point is," said Tigress, "There is danger around here and Po could have found it. Easily." She considered some of the trouble Po had gotten into over the past two years, and her concern grew.

Mantis casually jumped from Monkey's shoulder to Tigress'. "I heard something, off to the right," he said, quietly.

Tigress glanced that way without slowing her stride or turning her head. There were thick stands of bamboo beside the road; she could see only a short distance. She nodded slightly.

Mantis jumped down, and at Tigress' sudden "Now!" leapt into the bamboo. At the same moment, Viper shot into the dense thicket, and Crane flew straight up and soared over the spot. Monkey climbed to the top of one thick stalk, ready to drop on any enemy he spotted. Tigress stayed where she was, alert for any sound or movement that might signal an ambush from the other side of the road, in case the strange whispering noise had been a diversion.

But no attack came. The road was empty and silent stretching ahead and behind. Crane circled down to a landing beside her. "I couldn't see anyone, on either side of the road, and Mantis and Viper –" There was a sudden scuffling to their right.

"Viper!" Tigress called. A moment later Mantis jumped out of the bamboo, followed by Viper. "It was some rats," reported the snake, "but they took off, fast. We couldn't catch them."

"What was the noise? I thought you were in a fight."

"Three of them feinted at us, to hold up our pursuit. But they ran off, too. Tigress, could they be spying on us? Why?"

Tigress turned as another sound reached her – heavy steps on the road ahead. "That could be our answer."

"Nope," Crane said. "I was going to tell you – there's a company of soldiers coming down the road. Probably scared our little rat friends off."

They waited, and before long a company of armed rhinos came around the bend of the road ahead of them. They stopped at a command from their leader, who walked forward toward the Five. He studied their expressions as he approached. "You've had trouble, travelers?" he asked.

Tigress nodded. A perceptive man, she thought. "Nothing serious. Nothing we couldn't handle."

The rhino nodded. "I'm sure of that. You're the Furious Five, aren't you?"

Tigress nodded, with a slight bow. "We were apparently being… observed, by some rats in the bushes. They ran off when we attempted to confront them. Are you with the army here?"

The rhino smiled. "Not officially. We're here on our own, to deal with the bandit problems in the area. I'm Chuluun, lieutenant in the Anvil of Heaven."

Tigress was aware of Monkey straightening in surprise at the name, of Crane looking at the rhinos more intently. Mantis hopped to her shoulder. "I'm glad to know the Anvil of Heaven is still in action," she said. "We hadn't heard any news of you in two years, and could only assume the worst. You came down here?"

Chuluun nodded. "Not much else you could assume," he agreed. "Most of us felt, well, that the Anvil's honor was damaged when Tai Lung escaped. Since we weren't able to put that matter right, we thought we'd find something worth our talents…" His smile grew wider. "…somewhere _warmer_. We saw some battle to the south, near the borders; nothing important, and it was easily settled. Then we headed back up here when we heard the local outlaw problems were getting out of hand. We've set up camp east of Yunjiang."

Tigress frowned. "There's trouble there? We were headed to Yunjiang to find a friend of ours."

"No trouble – at least, not yet. We're concerned that some of the bandit activity is, well, too well organized. Our commander feels that if they've gathered into a large band and are headed for the lowlands, they'll likely come this way, and we'll be ready for them. There's been no trouble at the village, though, at least not recently. Their monk died and the relic of his shrine has disappeared. But that was some time ago."

"We were told that Golden Rhino's hammer was stolen," said Monkey.

Chuluun looked grim. "Yes. We'll look into that as soon as we know what we're dealing with here, you have my assurance."

"So will we," Crane said quietly. "Perhaps that was what the monk was worried about when he sent his message."

"Our friend was heading for the shrine," Tigress said. "Have you seen him, by chance? He's a panda."

Chuluun thought a moment, then turned back to his men. "Didn't a couple of you talk to a panda a few days ago?"

"I did," answered a young rhino. He stepped forward. "It would be about…" he considered, "…six days ago. He was a little off course for Yunjiang – I grew up around here, I know the roads pretty well. I sent him in the right direction, told him about an inn near where I lived. If he followed the directions I gave him, he should be at Yunjiang now."

"It's perhaps a day and a half travel," Chuluun added. "If that. Find a place to camp tonight and you'll be there by midmorning tomorrow."

"Thank you, lieutenant," Tigress said. "When we find him, we'll help you find whoever robbed the shrine."

Chuluun nodded. "The commander will be glad to hear that," he said. "We'll look for you in a few days, then."

After the patrol had gone, Viper said, "We never told him that Po was the Dragon Warrior."

Tigress realized she was right; and she wondered why she hadn't mentioned it to the rhinos.

* * *

><p>Ushi pushed through the flap of Akshatha's tent, his face full of triumph. "I believe our Dragon Warrior is finally here."<p>

The tiger looked up from the map he was poring over with Rahas. "Finally. What are we facing?"

The ox lowered himself to a cushion, frowning. "I'm not entirely sure. There are five warriors in the band, so it might be any one of them. My guess would be the tigress."

Akshatha had a pleased expression. "Another tiger – that sounds promising."

"They grow them small up here," Rahas said sourly.

"And rather timid, if she brought her friends. Still, she should be unaware of danger, if she only thinks she's coming here for a relic. Perhaps she doesn't want to get lonely," Akshatha sneered.

"I think there may be a sixth member of their group. That panda I mentioned before – he may have come ahead as a spy."

"A panda? Oh, yes. I thought you were going to have him taken care of."

"He seems," put in the cobra, "less than willing to be 'taken care of'. We sent crocodiles after him; they have not returned."

"So he has some skill; and some contacts in the area," Ushi went on. "The rats tell us he's met up with that snow leopard. They're holed up in a hut not a day's journey from Yunjiang – doubtless waiting for their friends to join them."

"If they're together, they'll make an easier target. Send a larger force after them."

"We'll take them out tonight; then their friends will have no news and no reinforcements when they arrive," Ushi agreed. "For that matter, we could send a small force against the new arrivals as well."

"Good. Do it. Now, Rahas, about these soldiers. They are also coming a bit close. What have we learned of them?"

"They are moving into position below the village of Yunjiang; they seem prepared to camp there. It would be the most likely route for a large force to come down from the highlands. They are well-trained, if not entirely well-equipped; they have seen a great deal of action, it appears."

"And yet they're in this gods-forsaken backwater hunting bandits? However… they are still a little close for my taste. I know we plan to come down to the lowlands farther north, but their position…" the tiger tapped the map before him irritably. "No. They may not know we are here, what they are up against, but they know something. They know they face more than bandits – and they intend to confront us. With a force that size, there is always the possibility of survivors escaping and revealing us before I'm ready. We need a diversion for our rhino friends." He leaned over the map, studying it intently.

Ushi looked at the map, then at the war hammer beside him. "Yunjiang – Golden Rhino's shrine, and the site of his famous victory," he muttered. "Rahas, have the spies seen the rhinos' leader? Is he a tall fellow with a long horn and a hammer similar to this one?"

Rahas turned and conferred with one of the rats that lurked behind him. "No," he answered after finishing his consultation. "He is of average height, stocky, and has a short horn. He wears a golden cap on it."

Ushi's eyes widened. "Damn," he hissed.

Akshatha looked up. "You know him?"

"It's Vachir. The rhinos are the Anvil of Heaven; remember, I told you about them. They have quite a reputation. No wonder he's taking position at Yunjiang; he was one of Flying Rhino's students, he'd understand the historical – and strategic – importance of the place."

"He's trouble, then? All the more reason to divert his attention."

Ushi was calming a bit. "Still… it's been twenty years or more. Twenty years that Vachir's spent wasting away in the hinterlands, guarding that worthless leopard. Tai Lung must have finally died – or annoyed Vachir into killing him. He always had a big mouth." He snorted. "The Anvil must be out of practice, if all they can manage is bandits. They've gone soft. I doubt they're anything to worry about, anymore."

"Still," Akshatha said, "I'd prefer to give them something to think about other than bandits – and us. And I believe," he tapped a spot on the map east of the village of Yunjiang, "I may have just the thing."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Po woke up, ate the leftovers from their dinner, and announced he was still starving. Tai Lung thought, privately, that with the panda's obvious… reserves, it would be a long time indeed before he ever actually starved. On the other hand, food was definitely high on Po's list of priorities, and this morning, cherries seemed to be at the top of the menu. So, at Po's urging, he picked up a basket and followed the panda upstream.<p>

"You're sure you don't want me to find another pole to cross the stream?" he asked with a chuckle. "After all, you did so well at your balancing, when we were sparring."

"Yeah, until I looked down. I don't think I want another bath right now. Do you?"

"Are you sure, panda? The only rice we have are the grains you're still picking out of your fur."

"Hey, at least I don't smell like ginger anymore."

And so they went further upstream to the plank bridge, crossed, and found their way to the garden they'd discovered the day before. While Po went straight to the cherry tree, Tai Lung looked for what else he could fill the basket with – aside from the snow peas he gathered first.

Much to his surprise, Tai Lung realized he was beginning to like the panda. He hadn't intended to say anything – at least, he hadn't intended to say as much as he had – when Po asked him about his past the night before. And afterwards, after he'd opened up far more than he meant to, than had felt safe, he had wondered how he could even face the panda again. Surely such weakness as he'd shown was too shameful… but Po didn't despise him, didn't reject him, was as gently encouraging as he'd been since he'd wandered in two nights ago. The only person he'd known that was anything like that was Oogway, though there seemed to be little other resemblance between Po and the old tortoise. Still, Tai Lung found that after talking to Po he actually felt better, calmer than he had in weeks – in years, really.

And then there was Po's truly remarkable talent for kung fu. Techniques that took years to learn – and that had taken him at least weeks – the panda seemed to absorb in an instant. As long as he wasn't asked to think about them. Overthinking was his problem. When he just let go, let things flow, he was incredible. He watched Po, his first assault on the cherry tree apparently concluded, begin to actually practice kung fu .He shook his head. Shifu must be slipping; he'd never allow a student to waste so much time in the morning before beginning formal training exercises. Or else Po was simply taking advantage of his absence from the Jade Palace to fall into his own schedule. Tai Lung eyed him critically. His technique was all but nonexistent, of course, but there was no denying his ability. And how Tai Lung was going to get the theoretical and philosophical portions of the art into the bear's head he had no idea.

He shook his head impatiently. What was he thinking? Po wasn't his student, and getting the extremely physical, reading-averse panda to understand anything was Shifu's problem, not his. And yet, he almost wished…

"So what about you?" he asked, when the panda stopped his practice for a moment. 'Practice' seemed to consist of punching or kicking the old cherry tree, then pausing to eat whatever fruit fell to the ground from the blows.

Po looked puzzled. "What about me?" he asked around a mouthful of cherries. "You know, these are just as good as they were yesterday. You should eat some."

Tai Lung smiled; he couldn't help it. "Why are you so concerned with what I eat?"

Po swallowed. "I dunno. I guess I worry about you."

Tai Lung blinked, a little disconcerted. "You worry about me."

Po thought about it. "Yeah."

Tai Lung waited, but no further explanation seemed to be forthcoming.

"So," he finally said, "tell me about your past. Where did you come from? How did Oogway choose you to be the Dragon Warrior?"

Po sat down, put another handful of cherries in his mouth, and chewed on them slowly, looking almost self-conscious. "I dunno," he said again. "I guess a year ago, I would have told you that I just grew up in the Valley of Peace, but… I've found out some stuff. Lately." He considered how to go on. "You ever been to Gongmen City?"

Tai Lung shook his head. "No. We used to get fireworks from there. I've been told it's a beautiful city."

Po nodded. "It is. And big. Bigger than any city I've ever seen… not that I've, ah, seen a lot of cities." He found the thread of his story again. "Anyway, I guess a family of peacocks ruled the city, and there was a prophecy that a 'warrior of black and white' would stop their son, Shen, from trying to take over China. So he decided he'd stop the prophecy from happening. So…" his shoulders sagged, and he finished softly," he tried to kill off all the pandas. I guess he pretty much did. I was just a baby. My mother hid me, and I think she drew Shen and his wolves away from me." He fell silent.

Tai Lung asked quietly, "They killed her?"

"Yeah. I guess so. I was in a crate of radishes, and it got taken to the Valley, and my dad found me in it. I mean, not my panda dad, my real dad that raised me. He's a goose." He looked up at Tai Lung. "Do you think that's weird? Because a lot of people think it's weird my dad's a goose and I'm a panda."

"Not really. I was raised by a red panda and a tortoise. I never really thought about it."

Po smiled. "Neither did I. I mean, he's just my dad, you know? Of course, I wasn't really looking forward to inheriting the noodle shop; I always wanted to learn kung fu. He never understood that. All he thinks about is noodles. Do you know, when Oogway was going to choose the Dragon Warrior, I was so excited, I couldn't wait to see who it was going to be – I thought for sure it'd be Tigress. But my dad," his enthusiasm turned to exasperation, "made me haul the stupid noodle cart all the way up the steps. Wanted me to sell noodles to everyone. So I didn't even make it up the stairs before they closed the doors. It took me forever to get into the arena!"

"_Legend_ says," Tai Lung put in wryly, "you fell from the sky on a bolt of lightning."

"Yeah, well, reality says I fell in on what was left of a chair. I tied fireworks to a chair to launch myself over the wall. It sorta worked. They burned out a little early. So did the chair." His brow wrinkled. "Y'know, fireworks seem to have a lot to do with my life lately."

Tai Lung remembered the appalling sight of the panda, grinning maniacally, shooting down the street towards him on a cart propelled by exploding fireworks. "Let's try to avoid those for a while. So you fell into the arena…"

"Yeah, I almost landed on Tigress. I opened my eyes, and there were the Furious Five glaring at me, and Master Oogway was pointing at me and saying I was the Dragon Warrior. Weird, huh?"

"Not for Oogway."

"Shifu said it was the worst day of his life, when Oogway chose me. He tried his best to get rid of me. But what was I going to do, give up and go back to cooking noodles for the rest of my life? I didn't know about being the Dragon Warrior, but I knew I sure wanted something better than just being…" he gestured at himself, "…me."

Tai Lung said nothing, surprised at the vehemence in the panda's voice.

"But then Master Oogway… y'know…left. Died. And we found out you were coming…then I did try to leave. To run, really. I was scared to death. But Shifu wouldn't let me. He got me to train… got me to believe in myself, I guess. And I guess you know the rest of it." He put another handful of cherries into his mouth. When he finished swallowing the mouthful, he said, "I've been thinking, I really should get up to Yunjiang. I'm supposed to see the monk up there, and bring Master Golden Rhino's hammer back to the Jade Palace for him."

Tai Lung nodded. "It belongs in the Hall of Heroes," he agreed. "I would love to see it there." He stopped, frowning, realizing the impossibility of ever doing so.

Po didn't notice. "Yeah. It could go next to Flying Rhino's armor. I kinda wish we could put Thundering Rhino's Cloud Hammer with them, but I guess that should stay in Gongmen City." He glanced up, and saw the question in the snow leopard's expression. "Thundering Rhino got killed… by Shen and his cannon, when he came back to Gongmen City to take over."

Tai Lung's eyes smoldered. "Thundering Rhino was a great kung fu warrior, and an honorable man. I hope you killed this Shen," he growled.

"Well…," said Po. "I fought him. I defeated him. You should have seen his face! He couldn't believe it when I started to toss his cannonballs back at him! And when they started to hit his ships and sink them…" He sobered at the look of anger still on Tai Lung's face. "But, I didn't really kill him. He was attacking me and he knocked what was left of his cannon loose and it fell on him. I was just trying to talk to him, to let him know that you don't have to let the past control your life. He wouldn't listen."

Tai Lung remembered Po, standing in a crater in the middle of the road, telling him, "It's okay; I didn't get it the first time, either." There was something about this panda, something that went beyond his talent for kung fu and his trusting and rather naïve character… no, not character, appearance… but the thought slipped out of Tai Lung's reach. "Well, I suppose it's fortunate the cannon fell on him before he could kill you."

Po grinned and waved that off. "Nah, I could have taken care of him."

"But would you have?"

Po hesitated a moment. "Yeah, I guess so, if I had to. I mean, like, if we were fighting and there wasn't any other way and things just happened." He slumped a little, looking at the ground, then looked up earnestly at the snow leopard. "Y'know, Tai, I really felt bad about the way our fight ended. You practically begged me not to finish the Wuxi finger hold, but I did it anyway. I felt really bad about that. I kinda got carried away with the moment. I'm sorry about that. I'm glad I didn't kill you."

A lopsided smile made its way across the leopard's face. "So am I."

Po smiled back. "Okay then." He ate a few more cherries, and passed some to the snow leopard. Finally, he knew he had to bring up what he'd been thinking about since listening to Tai Lung's story last night. "You know… I've been thinking," he said slowly, "when I leave, I don't think I should just leave you here." He glanced up to see what kind of reaction that got, and was startled at the sudden suspicion on the snow leopard's face.

"What do you mean?" he snapped.

Po held up his hands. "Whoa, easy there, buddy. I just meant that I don't think you can just hide out here forever. I don't think you _should_."

The corner of the snow leopard's mouth started to quirk up again. "You're afraid I'll starve?"

Po chuckled. "Yeah. But besides that… it's just not good for you, y'know?"

"I don't think it would be particularly _good _for me to leave right now."

"Yeah," Po said slowly, "but, y'know, if you're with me… I mean, I'm the Dragon Warrior, right? So if I say you're okay –"

Tai Lung stood, turned away, and walked a few steps from Po. "I don't think it's that easy."

Po rose and walked around to face him again. "Look, Tai, you've said it yourself, you've been really messed up for a couple of years…"

"A bit longer than that," he said drily.

"Okay, but, you're running, looking over your shoulder," Po moved to stay in front of Tai Lung as he turned away again, "never trusting anyone," he added pointedly. "It's not right. You need to –"

Tai Lung stopped in the middle of turning away from the panda again, and pivoted back to face him. "I need to _what_, panda?" he grated.

Po could see the distress in the snow leopard's eyes, despite his attempt to mask it with anger. "Tai, you can't keep going like this. You know it, and I know it, so stop trying to push me away, okay? Let me help you," he said quietly.

Tai Lung glared a moment longer, then closed his eyes as his shoulders slumped. "I don't think you can, Po."

"Let me try. At least come with me to Yunjiang. You need supplies, and I keep getting lost or attacked." He grinned, and poked the snow leopard's shoulder. "Besides… it'll be fun."

Tai Lung looked up; his eyes were still bleak, but his smile was starting to reappear. "Fun," he said, with an attempt at sarcasm.

"Yeah. Fun. You know," Po said, then reconsidered. "Or maybe you don't. Tigress and Shifu don't seem too familiar with the concept either." He shook his head. "You guys are just too serious, y'know? What is it with… I'm babbling again, aren't I?"

Despite his best attempt, Tai Lung's cynical expression couldn't hold. After a moment, he chuckled. "Po, I have no idea –" He shook his head, unable to complete the thought.

"So you'll come with me?" Po asked hopefully.

Tai Lung's smile faded. "I don't know. I'll… think about it."


	13. Yunjiang

Yunjiang

Back at the hut, later that evening, things were not going well.

"I am _not_ a coward!" snarled Tai Lung.

"I never said you were," Po replied. "I only said you were scared. There's a difference."

Tai Lung wasn't sure there was. He wasn't even sure of his assertion. He _was_ a coward, he knew it. He couldn't face death, and he couldn't face prison, and he couldn't face what he had done to deserve his fate. Right now, he couldn't even face the panda.

"Tai," Po said as persuasively as he could, "you'll be alright. You'll be with me."

"And you think, that all you need to do is say 'I'm the Dragon Warrior, he's with me', and everything will be," he took a shaky breath, "_just fine_? No one will care about who I am, what I've done, just start over with a clean slate –"

He was hiding behind sarcasm again, just as he'd been hiding in this hut, just as he'd been hiding in the desert, just as he'd been hiding all his life. He was a coward, he couldn't face anyone else. He couldn't face himself.

"Tai, stop it, please!" Po was starting to worry. The snow leopard was too upset, was obviously in pain, and Po hadn't meant to hurt him. "Maybe it won't be that easy, but we can try. Just come with me to Yunjiang, and we can figure it out from there. Okay? Just come along, make sure I get there without someone attacking me again, okay?" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Tai Lung stood where he was, head down, hands clenching and unclenching, the tip of his tail making small, jerky motions. Po moved into his line of sight, trying to get an answering smile, but the snow leopard's eyes were closed. _This isn't_ _good_, Po thought.

Tai Lung was lost in his own world of self-condemnation, all the dismal catalog of recriminations of the last twenty years playing over in his mind. He couldn't even remember when he had stopped remembering half of them in Vachir's voice and started hearing them in his own. He was supposed to have been the paragon of a kung fu warrior, but he had betrayed his masters and all their teachings; he had used what they had taught him to seek his own glory, his own gain, and when what he wanted was denied him he had turned on the helpless and weak he was supposed to protect. Wisdom, patience, discipline, compassion…when had he shown the values he was supposed to embody? When had he sought inner peace, enlightenment, excellence of self, instead of one bloody battle after another? How could he have ever thought he could be named the Dragon Warrior, much less that he could take the title by force? He wasn't worthy of being the Dragon Warrior, he never had been, he was a disgrace to kung fu, to his father, he was worthless…

"Tai," Po's gentle tone broke into his thoughts, "Tai, just trust me. I just want to help you."

"Why do you even care?" he cried.

"Why don't you?"

Tai Lung's voice was low and hopeless. "There's nothing to care about."

Po said quietly, "That's not what I see."

"Well, it's –" he bit off the words, finishing them only in his thoughts, _what I saw_.

Po understood anyway. "I know. But you were wrong."

Tai Lung shook his head, then finally opened his eyes and looked at the panda. Po was shocked at the pain and desperation he saw there. He couldn't stand it; he wrapped his arms around the snow leopard.

Two fists slammed into him. Tai Lung didn't have the room, pulled tight to the panda's chest, to build up much force for the punch, so Po didn't crash through the wall of the hut, but he did fly back to fall on his butt across the room, looking startled.

And almost before he landed, Tai Lung was beside him, one hand gripped hard on Po's arm, and even more anguish in his eyes. "Po! I'm… I'm… I didn't…" he stammered, unable to get the words out.

Po managed a smile. He was at a loss; he still wanted to hug his messed-up friend and make him feel better, make everything alright. But he had to admit a hug had probably not been the best idea. He finally settled for patting the hand on his arm, figuring that touching the part of the snow leopard that was already touching him would be okay. "It's okay, buddy. You didn't hurt me. I'm pretty…" he chuckled ruefully, "well-padded. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. You should see Tigress, she stiffens up like a board when someone hugs her. Not everyone's as touchy-feely as me, I guess."

Tai Lung managed a shaky smile. "Just… touchy?" he said faintly.

"Yeah, I'll go with that. Look, Tai, I'm being pushy, I know," he said. "I won't bug you about it. How's this sound; tomorrow, I'll go up to Yunjiang, get the hammer, get some food, find out what's going on, where the rhinos are, if things are safe for you, okay? Then I'll come back here, and we can talk about it and figure out what to do." He gripped the snow leopard's hand, looked straight into his eyes. "You'll be here, right? You won't take off on me?"

Tai Lung's paranoia flared for a moment, but he forced it back into the depths. "I'll… I'll be here, Po," he said.

* * *

><p>"I'd say you're overthinking it," Mantis said. "You don't have a problem with Po being the Dragon Warrior. You got over that long ago."<p>

"Then why didn't I tell the rhinos we were looking for the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress asked.

Mantis shrugged. "Because you didn't want them to think we'd lost him?"

Tigress smiled in spite of herself. "Again?"

Mantis chuckled. "I'm just glad that story hasn't made the rounds. No, I wouldn't worry about it; asking about a panda was a lot more helpful. That young soldier remembered him, right? If you'd asked about the Dragon Warrior – remember when I told you I heard someone in Wuhan saying the Dragon Warrior was a mouse? Who knows what stories they've heard down here?"

"A mouse," Tigress said. "What next?"

"Anything but a panda, apparently," Mantis said. Tigress was supposed to have roused him to keep watch an hour ago, but he had awakened on his own, feeling too rested, to find her poking at the fire. Crane stood nearby, one leg pulled up and his head under his wing. Monkey was curled into a compact ball, and Viper was cuddled up against his chest. Mantis smiled. Large, warm, furry animals made Viper very happy.

"Po's okay, Tigress," he said. "Don't worry about him."

"I wouldn't say I was worried about him," she began.

"I would," he cut her off. "How long have I known you, Tigress? You think I don't know when you're worried? You like Po, and you know what kind of trouble he can get into, and you're afraid we'll have to get him out of it. You may be right, but hopefully he's just found a good restaurant in Yunjiang and can't bear to leave it."

"'Bear' to leave it?" she queried.

Mantis waved that off. "Monkey's not awake; I didn't mean it as a pun." He chuckled. "I'll have to remember that one though. 'Bear' it. Heh."

Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Mantis went on, "it's okay that you care about Po. It's okay to admit that you care; it's okay to _show_ that you care. No one is going to think less of you if you open up a little. Did anyone think less of you after you hugged Po in Gongmen? No. You're not going to damage your image."

"It's not my image," she said, after a moment. "I'm just not like that."

"How do you know?"

"I know. It's just not my … nature, to be open about what I feel. I handle things fine. It's just better, for me… to keep things –"

"—bottled up inside."

"I was going to say under control."

"Not always the best way to deal with your feelings."

"I don't feel anything. Not anything that would be a problem."

Mantis shook his head. "Just keep telling yourself that. I know what happened before you came to the Jade Palace. And I saw what's happened since. You have feelings. You just haven't had anyone tell you it was okay to let them out."

"Except you. And Monkey, and Viper, and Po…"

"And maybe we know what we're talking about. Look, Tigress, before you came, there was this student who had real problems with his feelings –"

She narrowed her eyes. "This student better not have been Tai Lung."

"Nah, you never had to wonder what Tai Lung was feeling. He could never keep his mouth shut. No, actually, I was thinking about Gaur. He tried to be the big hulking quiet type, you know? Bottled everything up, pushed it down – until it all just kind of… festered. And it got him killed. I don't want something like that to happen to you."

"It won't," she assured him. "Get some sleep. We'll leave early tomorrow."

"You get some sleep. It's my watch."

"I won't get any sleep. I might as well stay up."

"Get some rest anyway, Tigress. Po will be fine. You'll see."

* * *

><p>Tai Lung could have ripped his own heart out when he realized he'd struck Po. The one person who gave a damn about him, and he had attacked him. And right when he'd been thinking about all his failings; would he never change? No discipline, no self-control, no regard for anyone but himself… He angrily pushed the memory of Vachir's voice out of his mind. But he'd been right, hadn't he?<p>

Long after Po had fallen asleep, Tai Lung lay awake, feeling miserable. If he let Po go in the morning, then slipped away before he got back, it would probably be for the best. He'd told the panda he'd stay, but what did it really matter if he didn't keep his word? That was something _honorable_ people did.

But where could he go? Much as he hated to admit it, leaving with Po was probably his best chance. He just couldn't see that it would end well. He thought of the possibilities, and none of them looked good. It seemed too easy that they could simply stroll up the road to Yunjiang, run their errands, and walk away – to where? Po would be headed back to the Jade Palace; he couldn't return there with him. Two years ago Shifu had told him that was no longer his home, and that was before he'd tried to kill the red panda. He didn't want to consider what his master would think of him now.

Other scenarios seemed more likely. He'd felt a stab of paranoia when Po had asked him to stay until he got back – got back with how many of the Anvil, an unwanted little voice had asked. Or they could head for the village and run into a patrol, and Po would… what? Stand up for him? Or turn him over? The end was inevitable, anyway. Perhaps he should just go with the panda, for as long as it took for his fate to catch up with him.

At some point in his ruminations, he must have fallen asleep. He woke to darkness and the smell of smoke. What the hell, he thought; it was too early for even Po to start cooking…

A snore from the other side of the fire snapped him fully awake. "Panda!" he shouted.

Po sat up. "What? What is it?"

"The house is on fire!"

"What?" Po was on his feet and at the door faster than Tai Lung thought he could move. He pushed the drape aside. The red glow outside illuminated a bulky figure, and in the next instant Po was thrown back into the hut by a powerful blow. He landed hard, first on Tai Lung, then on the floor.

"Not a rhino!" he gasped, regaining his feet. "Too furry!"

"That's a relief. Get him out of the door!" Tai Lung answered, planting both feet in the seat of Po's pants and launching him toward the doorway.

Po slammed into the figure hulking in front of the door stomach first, bowling it over. It was certainly furry, but the body beneath was solid muscle. In the light of the burning roof, Po took a closer look at what he was sitting on; a large, dark-furred bear snarled up at him. Other shapes loomed out of the shadows, some as large as the bear he had pinned, some smaller, but far too many of them for Po's liking.

"Tai, we've got problems!" he yelled.

"So I see," the snow leopard's voice came from behind him. "Who are these people?" An indistinct form flew over Po's head, landed a few feet away, and resolved into a hyena as it reentered the ring of light. It sprang back over Po and his bear, to reengage Tai Lung.

"How should I know?" Po asked, craning his head around to see what Tai Lung was doing.

"You're the Dragon Warrior. How many people want to kill you?"

"Besides you?" Po watched the hyena fly by again, this time completely out of the clearing.

"I don't want to kill you," Tai Lung protested, throwing one hyena into a pair of others charging at him. "Anymore."

Po watched the first hyena stagger back into the light. "Stay down," he told it. The hyena cocked its head at Po and said something completely unintelligible. Then it collapsed in a heap.

"Po, will you do something about that bear you're sitting on and help?" Tai Lung asked pointedly.

Po looked down at the bear that was struggling to get out from under him. The bear growled and slammed a hard fist into the panda's face. Po fell back with a yell, holding his nose. The bear leapt to his feet and shouted an order to the attackers, in a language Po couldn't understand.

"Great," growled the snow leopard. "They're barbarians!"

Po had to chuckle. "Bar-BEAR-ians? I'll have to remember to tell Monkey that one."

The snow leopard was less than amused. "You want to see Monkey again, get up and fight!"

Po got to his feet. The bear was closing on him, with words that sounded like a curse. Po blocked the blow aimed at him, half spun and caught the bear under the chin with a kick that sent his opponent flying. "Yeah! How d'ya like that!"

"Duck!' Tai Lung yelled.

Po frowned. "I don't see a – oh!" He ducked. A sword slashed through the air just above the tips of his ears. He spun to face his new attacker. Before he could get a blow in, a hyena flew through the air to crash against the bear's head. They both hit the ground and stayed there.

A paw smacked the back of his head. "Idiot!' Tai Lung snapped.

"Ow!" Po protested, rubbing his head. "That hurt!"

Tai Lung turned away, muttering angrily, and grabbed the first form he saw. He found himself face to face with an angry dog-like creature. "Now what the hell is this?" He sounded almost outraged. He slammed a fist into the creature's face and dropped the limp body, moving to tackle a third bear that had appeared in the flickering light.

Four hyenas piled onto Po. "What the -?" he gasped. "This one's trying to _bite_ me!" He spun, flinging his attackers off. Two crashed into the burning hut and ran off into the darkness in the direction of the stream, yelping. Violent rustling in the bushes told him that the other two, if not more of their enemies, were also making their escape.

Po looked around. Two of the bears, several hyenas, and the dog-like animal were scattered motionless around the clearing. He peered into the darkness beyond the ring of light, but there was no sound or movement to indicate another attack.

There was a loud _whoomph!_ and a crash behind him. He spun. The roof of the hut and two of its walls had caved in. The fire flared up for a moment, sending a shower of sparks into the gradually lightening sky; then it began to die down.

They stared at the wreckage for a long, silent moment. Finally Po said, "My breakfast was in there."

Another long silence, then Tai Lung replied, "I guess this means I'm going with you to Yunjiang in the morning."

* * *

><p>"Viper!" Tigress shouted. The snake darted forward, wrapping herself around the legs of the hyena charging at Monkey and bringing it to the ground. "Crane!" She flung the dog-like creature attacking her – she thought it was what was called a dhole – into the air, where Crane caught hold of its shoulders and swung it around, throwing it off into the bushes.<p>

A crocodile seemed to be doing a strange solo dance to her left – suddenly it slammed into the ground, first on its back, then on its face, finally following the dhole in crashing through the brush. Mantis appeared beside her. A moment later, he was joined by Viper and Monkey. Crane settled to the ground behind her.

They remained alert and ready, but their attackers had melted away – the ones that were still mobile. Mantis hopped onto Monkey's shoulder as they slowly relaxed their guard.

"What, are they leaving so soon?" Monkey asked.

"Maybe it was something we said," Mantis grinned back.

"Well, now we know there's trouble around here," Crane said. There was a note of tension in his voice.

"We'll leave at once," Tigress decided. "The sooner we get to Yunjiang and find Po, the better."

Viper watched her begin to stride off. As Crane lifted off once again and Monkey moved to follow Tigress, she said softly, "I'm sure Po's okay." But there was less certainty in her voice than the last time she'd said the words, and she looked to Mantis for reassurance. He looked worried as well.

* * *

><p>The sky was beginning to lighten, and Vachir hunched his shoulders against the cold breeze coming from the river and moved closer to the fire. The cup of tea warmed his hands but did little for the rest of his body. He took another sip, then frowned as he looked up. Over the ridgeline to the west, a column of smoke was rising.<p>

"Didn't see smoke there yesterday morning," he said. "Is there anyone living over that ridge?"

"Patrols didn't report anyone, but they didn't find every little farmhouse," Chuluun answered, frowning.

"Looks pretty thick. Think our friends have decided to join us here?"

Chuluun sighed, drank down his tea, and stood up. "I'll go take a look." He moved off, gathering up a few men for a patrol as he went.

Vachir watched the smoke, and nodded to himself. He knew they'd come down this way. Whoever they were, he'd be ready for them.

* * *

><p>They had reached the point where the smaller stream joined the river when Po discovered the water chestnuts.<p>

"So, maintaining your 'padding'," Tai Lung said, his smile taking some of the sting out of his sardonic tone, "is this a deliberate tactic, or just something you do in your spare time?" He laughed and caught the water chestnut Po threw at him.

Po grinned. "It's a full-time occupation. I get hungry. The fact that it helps my fighting is just bonus." He stuffed the crunchy white vegetables into his mouth, and pulled up another handful of the long stems. "I remember my 'padding' blocked your nerve attack."

"Unorthodox, but effective," Tai Lung agreed. Po was glad to see his spirits raised, though the fact that it seemed to be the fight that had cheered the snow leopard up was somewhat troubling. Still, he wasn't going to argue with it.

He washed off the roots and began to peel the corms. "My dad has the best recipe for water chestnut cake. He doesn't make it too often, but it is _so good_. Sometime you've got to try it," he said over his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tai Lung's ears droop a bit.

"How am I supposed to do that, Po?" he said softly. "I can't go back to the Valley of Peace with you. I… really don't know what I'm going to do now." He sighed. "But you're right. I can't keep running forever."

Po continued peeling the covering off the water chestnuts. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that. I have a couple of ideas, if you want to hear them." He stuffed a handful of the vegetables in his mouth. He chewed the sweet, crunchy corms, enjoying the treat while he waited for an answer. When he hadn't received a reply by the time he swallowed, he frowned and turned. Tai Lung was nowhere to be seen.

Po looked around, wondering where the snow leopard had gone; wondering where he _could_ have gone. There wasn't a lot of cover in the small marshy area. Po absently popped a few more water chestnuts into his mouth as he scanned his surroundings; then he became aware of the sound of someone approaching up the narrow track beside the river. Several someones. He turned.

Around the bend came a troop of ten rhinos. Po swallowed his mouthful before he was ready, and almost choked. He got the water chestnuts down, forced what he hoped was a confident smile, and said, "Hey guys!"

The rhinos stopped. One of them, a younger rhino, positively beamed at him. "Hey! Aren't you the panda I gave directions to the other day?"

Po nodded, recognizing him. "Yeah! Hey, I got a little sidetracked, but I finally made it here. Uh, that inn you sent me to had some good food. Thanks." He wracked his brain, trying to think how he could get rid of the rhinos and find Tai Lung before he took off for good.

The leader of the troop walked up to him. "We met some friends of yours, looking for you. They should make it to Yunjiang today. Have you had trouble with bandits?"

"Nah," Po said, trying his best to sound nonchalant. "Just took my time. Didn't see any bandits, just heard some whispering off in the brush a couple times." He realized where that bit of information might lead. "Didn't see anyone, though. Don't know what it was," he added quickly.

The rhino leader nodded thoughtfully. "Some of our sentries have reported that, too. I'd recommend you make it up to the village by nightfall; something is going on in this region, and it might not be safe after dark. Do you know anything about a fire last night?"

Po thought about the attack, and the burned-out remnants of the hut. He shook his head. "Nope. I saw some smoke this morning." He pointed up the stream, hoping that wasn't the direction Tai Lung had taken. "Kinda up… that way… somewhere… I think." He wasn't good at lying, and he didn't like doing it. But he remembered the fear Tai Lung had tried to hide when talking about these guys. They seemed nice enough to him, but then, he wasn't their prisoner, was he?

To his relief, the rhino leader nodded. "We'll check it out. Thanks. Take care until you get to town." He motioned to his men and headed off up the small stream.

Po slowly ate the last of the water chestnuts as he watched them go. How long would they be gone, he wondered. And how long would it take him to find Tai Lung and head the other way?

Tai Lung, however, was easier to find than Po had thought. He hadn't taken off, as Po had feared; he had somehow been hiding behind the small rock outcrop he had been sitting on, though Po thought it was far too small to conceal him. As soon as the rhinos were out of sight, he reappeared, motioned to Po, and led him down the riverbank. They came to a narrow bridge, crossed the river, and continued westward on the far bank.

Tai Lung said nothing for a while, and Po finally decided to break the silence. "How did you hide like that? I didn't think there was enough there for you to hide behind."

The snow leopard continued up the track in silence for a few more paces. Finally, he said, "It's a technique I learned; it's not that difficult, but I haven't used it very often. I can teach it to you later." They went a little farther before he added, "But I shouldn't have hidden, I suppose."

"Tai," Po said cautiously, "you couldn't have attacked them. I mean, I know you probably would have won, but, y'know, they are kinda the good guys, even if they were, I mean, not nice to you."

Tai Lung couldn't help but smile bitterly_. Not nice_. The panda had a gift for understatement. "And I'm not one of the 'good guys', of course. Which explains why the Dragon Warrior is protecting me. Why didn't you turn me in?"

Po came to a dead stop in the road. "Gods, Tai, don't you trust me yet?" he asked, outraged. "Friends don't treat each other like that!"

"I wouldn't know," the leopard said.

Po caught up with him. "Haven't you ever had any friends? There were other students at the Jade Palace, right?"

Tai Lung thought about that. It had been a long time since he had tried to remember what his life had been like before it had been ripped away from him_. Not ripped away_, he told himself, _thrown away. Be honest about it. _But he had usually kept apart from the other students, emotionally at least. He had thought himself better than the others. There had been Nima, of course; he couldn't help but smile, remembering her sweet personality. And Yao Shih, whose motivation he'd never completely understood, determined to befriend him and draw him out of his reserve. But other than that…

"It doesn't matter," he said shortly, then changed the subject. "But I wasn't talking about attacking Chuluun and his men. I should have surrendered."

"You've got to be kidding," Po said. "Didn't you say you were afraid they'd kill you?"

"I'd have the best chance with Chuluun. He's… a good man. He was always decent to me."

"But he'd just turn you in to the others, wouldn't he?"

"Po, I don't think we can really avoid that."

"Yes we can. Listen, I'm thinking –"

"When you think, it makes a noise?" the leopard said with a sidelong look and a nasty grin.

"Very funny. Y'know, I can find Monkey if I want to put up with stuff like that." Po relaxed a little, though; if Tai Lung was joking, he must be feeling better. "Anyway, think about it –"

"I will. Quietly."

"Tai, I'm trying to tell you something!"

"Go right ahead."

"Are you going to let me?" Po asked pointedly. "Anyway, those rhinos are looking for bandits; that's why they were trying to find what was burning. Some of those guys we fought got away, and I think a couple of the crocodiles I fought might have, too. I think whoever is sneaking around whispering is telling them where we are."

"Where _you_ are_. I_ didn't have any problems before you came. But you're right," he frowned, "there is something going on. And it's not bandits, whatever the Anvil thinks. Those creatures weren't trying to rob us. They were trying to kill us. But why?"

"I don't know. But they're causing problems for other people, too. Once we get done in Yunjiang, I think we should try to track those guys down. If you helped save the towns around here, wouldn't that show that you've changed?" At the snow leopard's wary glance, he added, "I know what you told me about when you saved that town out west, but that just proves my point. You _are_ a hero, Tai Lung."

The snow leopard looked straight ahead. "I'm no one's hero, panda."

"Yes, you are," Po insisted. "Or you could be. Wouldn't that count for something?"

"I… don't know. I don't think it would. Look, Po, if I saved this whole region, it wouldn't matter. It's not your call, what happens to me. It's not really even Vachir's, whatever he may think… if he finds out I'm alive."

Po thought this over. "Whose is it?"

Tai Lung stopped walking. "Po, how old were you? When I… when…"

"I was about three, I think."

"So you don't really remember what happened… that night. But I'm sure you were told."

'Well… yeah. Why do you think I was so scared when I heard you were coming for the Dragon Scroll?"

"Exactly. Po, the things that happened... that I did… that night…," he turned, walked away a few steps, then turned back. "You know, they were going to kill me. To execute me, for … the people I killed."

"I heard that," Po said quietly. "Don't take this wrong, but –"

"Why didn't they? You might not know, but when the Emperor was a young man, he came to the Jade Palace for a time to study with Oogway. He had just ascended the throne when… I… anyway, Oogway sent a message to the capital. He relied on the respect the Emperor held him in to have my life spared. And so I was sent to Chorh-gom instead. And I'm not sure if that was better than dying. The point is, I was spared by the Emperor's orders, barely. And I escaped, and went right after the scroll again. You're not going to think of a way to get me out of this, Po."

"Yes, I am," Po said. He wasn't sure why he felt so certain of that, and he knew Tai Lung didn't believe him. But he knew. He just knew. "Yes, I am."

* * *

><p>The crocodile surveyed the work the dholes were completing on the earthen structure. They had used some of the precious explosives they had carried to do this job, and they would have to count on the Chinese exile Ushi to obtain more for their intended uses later. But this diversion would be necessary.<p>

He turned to the cobra gliding up beside him. Rahas made him nervous; he made most of the army nervous. Those rats, with the poisons Rahas provided them with, could be anywhere. But he had no reason to fear, he reminded himself. This task would be performed to perfection.

"They are nearly finished," he said. "It should only be a short time now."

* * *

><p>Chuluun surveyed the carnage in the small clearing. The hut which had stood here was a smoking ruin, and several bodies, not long dead, were scattered around.<p>

"Hyenas, most of 'em," one of his patrol, a veteran from the old days, said. "Looks like these are the bad guys, not the farmers for once. They finally got hold of something they couldn't handle."

"They did indeed," Chuluun replied. He bent down for a closer look at the corpse of a bear. The sword he picked up from the ground beside it was Chinese, to be sure; but the bear, his companions, and the rest of their equipment struck him as foreign. He'd have to discuss this with the commander, and soon. He didn't like this at all.

And something else was troubling him about the scene. Something about the bodies, the wounds on them, their position; a chill crawled up his spine as a thought tried to form. That last day in Chorh-gom, when he and Qorchi had gone back in looking for survivors… He shook his head. These raiders had certainly run into someone who could fight; but not someone who could fight _that_ well or viciously. He had to deal with the here and now, not old memories that were better left with a dead man in the dead past. He had to get back to camp and tell Vachir what he'd found, and discuss their next move.

* * *

><p>Po had tried to keep Tai Lung's spirits up with a steady stream of stories, and had come up with enough amusing incidents to get them to the edge of the village. "So then he said," Po dropped into his best impression of Shifu, "'Panda, we do not wash our pits in the Pool of Sacred Tears.'" He turned to see Tai Lung's reaction, and found that the snow leopard was leaning against a wall, slowly sliding into a sitting position. He was also laughing so hard he could barely breathe.<p>

Po grinned. "You okay, buddy?"

Tai Lung nodded, unable to speak. Finally, he gasped hugely, and got to his feet, still chuckling. "He… you… I can't believe… you actually…," he was getting his breath back. "Po, I wish I could have seen the look on Shifu's face when -–" He broke off, shaking his head.

"Yeah. Hey, now that we're in town, let's get something to eat."

"Of course," Tai Lung said sardonically. "What else?"

"Who do you think we'd talk to about this shrine?"

Tai Lung shrugged. "Anyone here will know where it is, I guess. Just ask for directions."

They made their way into the market square; Tai Lung couldn't help but notice that the panda seemed to unerringly find his way to the source of food in a strange town but decided not to tease him about it; he had to admit, he was getting a little hungry himself. Or maybe more than a little. He should have had more of those water chestnuts before Chuluun showed up.

The response when Po asked the owner of a food cart about the shrine was not what they had expected.

"The shrine of Golden Rhino?" the goat asked suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Why wouldn't we want to know?" Po asked, perplexed.

Tai Lung noticed they were getting attention from the nearby townsfolk, and they didn't seem at all friendly.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"The monk at the shrine was killed," a hen finally said.

"Killed?" Po was shocked. "How? When?"

"Nearly two months ago," the goat told him.

"We think he was poisoned," a pig added, darkly.

Po was shaking his head. "But… that's not possible. We got a message from him, less than a month ago – well, it went to the capital first, but it can't have been that long…"

"Do you know who did it?" Tai Lung asked. "Who went to the shrine at that time?"

"What message?" the pig asked Po, his eyes narrowed.

"To the Jade Palace," the panda answered. "The message said he wanted Master Golden Rhino's hammer to go there."

"Nianzu would _never_ have sent Golden Rhino's hammer away!" hissed the goat. "It was stolen by the ones who killed him!"

"Stolen?!" Po was aghast.

"By who? Who went to the shrine?" insisted Tai Lung.

"There were travelers," a rabbit said, looking to his neighbors for support. At their nods, he continued. "There was an ox, and some dholes. Don't see too many of their kind here. I think they were foreign, but the ox was Chinese."

"There are ox bandits in this area," Tai Lung said to Po.

"Snow leopard bandits, too," snapped someone in the crowd. Tai Lung whirled, trying to spot the speaker.

"Whoa!" said Po, alarmed. "No need for that! We're not bandits. We're just trying to find out what happened. We got sent down here –"

Tai Lung cut in. " – and it looks like whoever robbed your shrine sent that message." He decided not to correct the impression Po had given that they had both been sent. "We've heard news of bandit raids nearby, and we've been attacked recently ourselves – perhaps the incidents are related. If we can look at Golden Rhino's shrine –"

"And not disturb anything, just look," Po emphasized.

"—maybe we can find out who did this. Track them down, remove the threat from your area, and recover your relic."

There was some discussion among the crowd. Finally the pig said, "The shrine is across the bridge. Follow the track uphill, and take the fork away from the river."

"Thank you," said Po, bowing. "We'll let you know if we find out anything." He turned to Tai Lung, still a little unnerved by the hostility of the townsfolk. "C'mon, buddy, let's go see the shrine."

Tai Lung noticed that the encounter had apparently driven all thoughts of food from the panda's mind. It hadn't done much for his own nerves, either. He nodded, and headed out of the square with Po.

They headed north in the direction the pig had pointed, toward the river. The street bent around a rock outcropping, and when they turned back toward the river, the ornate covered bridge was directly in front of them. Po gasped, his eyes widening.

"No way!" he breathed. "That's really it! The bridge of Yunjiang!" He was almost dancing in excitement. "That's the bridge that Master Golden Rhino defended when he fought the Hengguai army! This is the actual site of the Battle of Cloudy River!"

Tai Lung's shoulders slumped and his ears flattened. "And it looks like it might well be the site of the second Battle of Cloudy River," he sighed.

Halfway across the bridge, Tigress stopped dead at the sight of him, her lips pulling back in a snarl.


	14. The River

The River

The bridge at Yunjiang was a beautiful old structure of stone and wood, kept in good repair by the people of the town. Its two pagoda-style ends sat on outcroppings of stone that flanked the now-deepened gorge of Cloudy River. It had been a landmark in the area even before the depredations of the Hengguai army had brought the Emperor's forces into the region to oppose them, and it had entered legend when Master Golden Rhino had defended the town with his life by holding the narrow bridge against the enemies that had tried to cross it, preventing the Hengguai leader from escaping the Imperial army that was closing at his back.

And now Po was just as determined to hold the bridge, albeit with less threat to face. But he wasn't about to let his friends attack Tai Lung before he had a chance to explain.

It wasn't easy. Tigress was trying her best to get past him.

"Po, what are you doing?!" she grated.

"I'm trying to talk to you!" he said desperately, shifting left to block her and hoping she wouldn't just grab him and toss him out of the way.

"This isn't the time for talking!" she snapped, her eyes fixed on the figure behind him.

"Yes, it is! Tigress, just listen to me, you have to just listen!"

"No, Po, I don't. Get out of my way!" Tigress was appalled. Ever since Shifu had told her about his vision by the Moon Pool, she had been afraid that Po would get himself into some sort of trouble. But she had no idea it could be this serious.

What truly frightened her was that Po seemed oblivious to his danger. How could he stand there, blocking her way, trying to talk to her, with Tai Lung only a few feet from his back? That Tai Lung hadn't yet attacked was puzzling. That he was still alive was less troubling to her. She could worry about why he was alive after he was dead.

She could take him, she was sure – if only Po would move. She and the others had nearly defeated him two years ago; now they were on their guard against his nerve attack, and they had Po, if the panda would stop this foolishness and turn around. Tai Lung had belatedly taken a defensive stance; obviously, he knew he was at a disadvantage as well. Behind her, the others were waiting for her to take the lead; Monkey was just behind her, and from the corner of her eye she saw Mantis leap to his shoulder. Viper looked at Crane, who began to slowly move back, toward the other end of the bridge.

Po held his ground in front of her. "Tigress, please! There doesn't have to be a fight! You need to listen to what I have to say, before things get out of hand!"

"Things are way out of hand already, Po. Step aside. Now!" She moved to her right, trying to step around him. He shifted his stance to block her.

Monkey saw the opening on Po's right, and started to move forward, when a voice by his ear said, "Wait." Startled, he looked at Mantis.

The insect took his eyes off the snow leopard, and turned to Monkey. "Just wait." Monkey nodded, not quite sure what Mantis was thinking. Viper moved up beside him.

Tigress' heart skipped a beat when, behind Po, Tai Lung moved. But it wasn't an attack; he dropped out of position, looked around at the scene before him and then at the townspeople gathering in the street behind him. Tigress was horrified to see the crowd gathering; Tai Lung, she knew, had no scruples about attacking the innocent, and Po was keeping her from defending them. She reached out to physically move the panda out of her way, and was stunned when, with a determined expression, he blocked her, grabbed her arm, and spun her back onto the bridge. She turned, her eyes narrowing in surprise and a sudden feeling of betrayal. Po had fought against her? And that move; it wasn't anything he'd been taught, and it wasn't his usual panda-style guesswork. She could think of only one place he might have learned it. Her eyes darted back to the snow leopard.

Tai Lung moved out of her line of sight, to one side of the bridge. "Monkey! Crane! Watch him!" She could just imagine the leopard outflanking them to reappear behind them. Crane headed for the end of the bridge, where he could get into open air and use his wings. Monkey swung out from under the roof of the covered bridge to take position on top of the structure.

Tai Lung could see the situation was deteriorating. There was no point in fighting the Furious Five. He had nothing to gain by it. Tigress would never listen to what Po was trying to tell her as long as he was standing in full view. He saw the crowd gathering in the street, looked around, and saw the footpath leading down into the river gorge. He started down the steep, nearly vertical bank. Either Po would calm his agitated friend, or he'd have to defend himself. He glanced up, saw Monkey on the roof of the bridge, and saw Crane drop down to join him. Their gaze didn't waver. He looked away. It wasn't as though he wasn't used to being watched, and he wasn't planning to do anything that would interest them anyway.

He made his way more than halfway down the bank, to where a large flat shelf of rock stuck out a dozen feet above the river. He sat at the edge, waiting for whatever happened next. High-pitched voices drew his attention. On the strip of land along the river, three children were playing, two rabbits and a young pig. He watched them idly. They were engaged in some sort of pretend game, playing at being kung fu warriors. He couldn't determine who the older rabbit was supposed to be, but the smaller rabbit was definitely taking the part of Po, the Dragon Warrior. A smile started to quirk up the corner of his mouth as he watched, and grew as he realized that the pig was, remarkably, pretending to be him.

On the bridge above, Tigress glared at the panda blocking her way. "What is going on here, Po?" she demanded.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," he said evenly, "but you've got to stop trying to fight me and let me explain, because it's going to take a while." His eyes moved from hers to Viper's concerned gaze, then to Mantis, who he was surprised to see nod in agreement. "You get Monkey and Crane, and I'll get Tai Lung, and we'll find a place to sit down and talk this over –"

And at that moment the air shook with the sound of the loudest thunderclap Po had ever heard. He looked up, puzzled, at the few clouds in the sky. But the sound wasn't coming from above; it echoed down the river gorge, followed by another blast, and another, and another. The echoes slowly faded, but a deep rumbling remained.

Crane sprang from the roof of the bridge, spiraling upwards into the sky. He hovered for a moment, barely visible, then plummeted back to the bridge. "The dam has broken!"

A moment later, Monkey cried, "There are children down by the river!"

A woman's scream rose above the crowd's agitated noise. Crane dropped from the roof of the bridge into the gorge. Po looked around, spied the path, and ran down the steep trail toward the water.

Tai Lung had shot to his feet at the first blast. He knew the area well enough to know about the dam upstream that controlled potentially destructive floodwaters, and he knew it had been raining lately – there could be an enormous amount of water behind it. He heard Crane's shout, and knew there was something wrong with the brief report. The dam hadn't broken; that had been an explosion.

He leapt to the bottom of the gorge. Foolish, he knew; the water could sweep down at any moment. Perhaps it was Po's insistence that he could be a hero, or perhaps the panda had even been right, he didn't know. But it took only a moment to reach the frightened children. They were staring upstream too, their game forgotten.

"The dam broke?" stammered the older rabbit.

The piglet looked desperately up the bank. "It's too far!"

"You'll get out," a strange voice said, and the three children turned to look at the snow leopard who'd appeared beside them. "I'll toss you up to Master Crane." They followed his pointing finger to see the bird drop from the bridge above. The older rabbit started forward, then pushed the smaller rabbit ahead. The smaller boy pulled back.

"No time," Tai Lung said shortly. He picked up the taller rabbit. "You'll all make it." He swung around and tossed the boy upward, the rabbit letting out a shriek of fear and delight as he sailed up to be caught by Crane. The bird swooped up again.

Tai Lung could see Po in his peripheral vision, running and sliding down the trail, and higher up, Tigress following him. The panda was shouting to him, barely audible above the noise in the gorge.

The piglet stared at him, eyes huge. "Tai Lung? No kidding?!" He flung himself into the leopard's grasp with such enthusiasm Tai Lung fell back a step. "Oh, I'm next, I am _so_ next!"

Tai Lung picked up his unexpected little fan, and found that the pig was definitely a … _sturdy _child. He waited a moment, letting Crane come closer, then, with more effort than he'd needed for the bunny, he tossed the pig up as Crane swooped down to catch him. He watched as Crane grabbed the piglet's shoulders, first pushed up by the child's momentum, then dropping a foot as he took the weight, finally flying more on the horizontal, making not for the rim of the gorge but for Tigress on the trail. He turned back to the little rabbit.

The boy looked up at him with huge eyes. "I'm scared," he said in a small voice. "I guess I wouldn't make a very good Dragon Warrior."

Tai Lung smiled ruefully. "Neither would I. But you need to be brave – we have to get out of here."

The rabbit hesitated a moment longer, then stepped forward. "O… okay," he said. "Not too high, okay?"

"Not too high," Tai Lung agreed. Crane was diving fast. He picked up the bunny, tossed him upwards, and the moment he saw Crane catch him, he dropped to all fours and started to run.

Po had reached the shelf of rock, and was reaching down as Tai Lung came toward him, gravel slipping under his feet. The panda was shouting something, but Tai Lung couldn't hear him. Pounding, rushing sound filled the narrow gorge. He leaped high, catching the rock edge with one hand and Po's wrist with the other, his feet scrabbling at the underside of the rock for purchase he couldn't find. Gold eyes met green, and both saw their own fear reflected back. Then with a rush of wind and a dragon's roar, the wall of water and mud and debris rounded the upstream bend of the river, and both were swept away as the torrent thundered under the bridge and across the shelf of rock.

Tigress had hesitated only a moment, when Crane had appeared in the gorge beside her and dropped the piglet into her arms. She wanted to rush after Po, get him out of danger; but she had a duty to this child, and she did it. As quickly as she could, with the heavy little boy in her arms, she climbed back up to the top of the bank, while the child chattered enthusiastically and only half-coherently about her and Crane and Tai Lung. She didn't need or want to be reminded of the snow leopard. As soon as she got to the top of the path she put the boy down, and watched him run off to his mother, who was standing near the head of the bridge; beside her stood a rabbit woman, clutching tightly to one child; as Tigress watched, Crane swooped down and deposited a smaller rabbit beside them. She didn't wait any longer; she ran back for the trail, and Po. She had a glimpse, as she started down the path, of the panda on a shelf of rock, trying to haul the snow leopard up. Then the floodwaters raced through the gorge below her, and the two figures were swept away.

"No!" she screamed, scrambling upward before the flood could undermine the path and take her with it. "No!" she cried again, running toward the bridge and trying to regain her control. "Mantis! Viper! Help the townspeople! Monkey, Crane, come with me! We have to find him!" She blinked to clear her vision, and ran back into town, looking for the road that would lead her down along the river. She had to find Po. She had to find him alive. If he had gotten himself killed over that wretched Tai Lung, she'd never forgive herself.

At first, Po and Tai Lung managed to maintain their grip on the other's wrist; but then the river took another turn and they were slammed into the side of the gorge and wrenched apart. The water was icy, and full of rocks, trees uprooted by the deluge, and other debris the flood had picked up in its rush from the broken dam. They tried to stay above water, but the roiling surge dragged them down before tossing them back to the surface, throwing them from one side of the gorge to the other, and occasionally even washing them back upstream for a moment before flinging them relentlessly down towards the lowlands. They had no control; they were only two more specks of flotsam caught in the churning torrent.

Tai Lung gasped desperately as he surfaced once again, and tried to look around. Where was Po? Had he gotten out, or had he drowned already? He thought he caught a glimpse of a black and white form a few yards downstream, and tried to swim toward it, but the current threw him against the far wall of the ravine. He tried to grab hold of anything that he could use to pull himself out, and caught at a bush clinging to the bank, but in the next moment it was torn loose by the flow and swept along with him. He caught another breath and tried to find Po, fighting against the cold that was sinking into his bones and slowing his thinking. Po still had to be downstream, right? Tai Lung struggled to move at cross-purposes to the current, but it was hopeless. His strength was nothing compared to that of the torrent. He was dragged down, his feet touching the riverbed and feeling large stones moving along with him and all else in the flood, then a surge took him once more to the surface. Another gulp of air, and as he tried once more to get his bearings he felt a heavy blow on the back of his head as a heavy branch was spun past in the flow.

He stopped moving, stunned. Darkness filled his vision, but he could still hear the roaring rush of the water, could even, he thought, hear the boulders grinding along the bottom. He sank down into the icy dark, the world flowing away from him…

… and a hand closed on his wrist and yanked him upward. Water pouring over his eyes, he could barely make out Po not a foot away, holding onto the trunk of an uprooted pine. Tai Lung sunk his claws into the rough bark, clinging to the tree as well as he could; he felt he had no strength left.

It seemed like an eternity in the pounding and cold of the flood, but after a time the current slackened and the violence of the flood subsided as the river left the ravine for flatter ground. The pine trunk with its half-conscious passengers spun into an eddy and came to rest near the shore. Rousing himself, Po fought to retain awareness as he found he could stand in the now-shallow water. He wasn't up to talking, but some feeble tugging drew movement from the snow leopard, and they staggered up the low bank onto solid ground. Po, at the end of his strength, collapsed in the mud left by the receding water; Tai Lung, just as exhausted, swayed on his feet, trying to focus on his surroundings. He couldn't. He looked down at the black and white blur that was the panda, and stumbled eastward for a few yards, with some distant notion of doing something useful. Then he lost hold of even that thought, and his body decided to call it quits. The world spun until it slammed into his back, and he lay there, the sun driving some of the cold out of his bones, as his head throbbed and his lungs protested his near-drowning with each breath.

Time passed, though he couldn't tell how much. There were sounds now, sounds that he knew he should recognize. He tried to get his mind to focus. Movement, voices, and then footsteps approaching, their sound so familiar that he could never mistake them in a thousand years. Behind his closed eyelids he saw the sunlight blocked by the figure standing over him. So this was it. He felt a sense of defeat, and a dull relief that it was finally over. He opened his eyes.

"Well, well, gentlemen," Vachir said to the rest of his men. "Look what we've found."


	15. Reunion

Reunion

The dull booms echoed distantly down the valley, but Vachir knew what he was hearing. Thunder didn't come in four deliberately spaced claps. A look at his maps showed him the likely target, and Chuluun concurred. They immediately sent a patrol upriver, and another down, with orders to assist any locals who might be in trouble, and to keep back from the river, do _not_ go near the bank, under no circumstances try to cross the river, until even the greenest recruits had the idea.

And then he and Chuluun had simply waited, the part he hated most. Waited for the reports to come in, waited for the roar of the flash flood to reach them and pass, waited for the patrols to tell them how much damage had been done.

"You know that was an explosion," Chuluun commented. "Whoever's out there is getting nasty."

Vachir took a sip of tea that nearly burned his tongue. _Let that sit for a while_, he thought_. You'd think a man could learn patience, sitting around for twenty years_. "Probably hoped to just wash us away. I knew they were out there."

"You did," Chuluun agreed. A rumble from up the river gorge grew in volume. "Here it comes. Too bad for our friends we're not stupid enough to camp on low ground."

Vachir grunted assent. "Just hope it doesn't take anyone else with it. What were you telling me about that old farm?"

"Burned out, like the rest. Damn, that's a lot of water," he added as the sound of the river increased to an incredible level. "Looks like the attackers got more than they were expecting, though."

Vachir noticed his frown. "What is it?"

"Dunno. Probably nothing. Just the way they were lying – and there were claw marks on some."

Vachir knew Chuluun as well as he knew himself. He could see where his second's mind was going, but Vachir didn't believe in ghosts. "Maybe one of the Idiot Brothers got loose after all."

Chuluun shook his head slowly, not willing to be joked out of his mood. "Don't think so." He took a long drink of tea. "Sounds like it's crested," he added as the noise of the rushing water began to fall.

"So what about these dead bandits, or whatever they are? Any idea who they are?"

"Not sure. Struck me as foreign, somewhere southwest, I'd guess. India? Anyway, there were two bears and some hyenas. Brought back some of their gear, you can take a look. One of the bears picked up a nice sword on his way here." Chuluun took another drink, and set his cup down. "So, want to go see what the river's doing?"

Vachir shook his head. Chuluun knew him just as well as he knew his lieutenant. He drained his own cup. "Sure."

They picked up nearly a dozen followers, who apparently had nothing else to occupy themselves, as they headed toward the river. Vachir was annoyed; discipline was getting slack if his men had nothing better to do than go sightseeing. He'd never let things get this loose in Chorh-gom. He'd have to tighten up on their training, that was clear. But it was his own fault, he had to admit. He'd let things slide. He'd been brooding since Tai Lung's escape – the only time he'd been defeated, the only time he'd allowed himself to show fear. He'd known what the leopard was capable of, but he'd become complacent, relying on his men and weapons and traps to keep his prisoner contained; only in that last instant, when everything he had put in place had failed, and the idiot goose in his grip was panicking, and Tai Lung was whirling the last explosive pack toward him, did he hear his own voice hit a high, tight tone he'd never heard before, and feel an unaccustomed expression twist over his face. For that one moment, he'd had no control over his circumstances. He didn't like the memory.

Well, no more. If he didn't stop this slide, he'd be useless and the Anvil would be just another group of fighting men instead of the elite war band of their well-earned reputation. He would get them back up to his high standards, and himself as well. And by all that was holy, he'd find something to give them a sense of purpose again.

And then he and Chuluun, and their flock of tourists, came within sight of the river, and that purpose obligingly stumbled out of the receding water.

He knew what he was looking at. Even at this distance, he knew. One figure, a panda he guessed, collapsed almost immediately, but the other, the only one that mattered to him, staggered a distance back upstream before he, too, crumpled to the ground.

Beside him, Chuluun breathed something sacrilegious. "_That_ is not one of the Idiot Brothers," he added quietly.

"No, it isn't," Vachir replied. He felt an odd sense of relief, the relaxing of a tension he hadn't realized he still felt after two years. Of course, maintaining control of the situation would be another problem altogether.

"Damn, I wish we still had those eight-point cuffs," Chuluun muttered. "Knew I shouldn't have left them on that damn orang."

"Can't be helped. Get back to camp, let the men know what's coming in. And send Cheren out with supplies – they're both half-drowned and might be hurt."

"Will do. Gerel, come back with me, show Cheren the way here."

After Chuluun and his volunteer had left, Vachir led the rest of his men to the river bank. As they came even with him, the panda hauled himself up out of the mud onto one elbow, and raised a finger for attention. "It's okay," he gasped. "He's with me." His elbow slipped and he fell flat again before he could explain that potentially damning remark.

Vachir didn't care about the panda. All of his attention was on the figure ahead of him. Every step closer confirmed what he already knew: the build, the jawline, he couldn't mistake them, not after twenty years of close observation, more time than he wanted to spend looking at anyone. He stood over the still, gasping form, with a sense of triumph, of being in control once again. As a final confirmation, those strange golden eyes opened, looking up at him with what he could only call resignation.

"Well, well, gentlemen, look what we've found." He said it mostly for Tai Lung's benefit. It was just as well he did; Tai Lung was apparently the only one listening to him. A glance at his men showed they were still in a knot several yards back. He frowned. He gave the snow leopard a heavy nudge with his foot. "Get up." Keeping Tai Lung in his peripheral vision, he looked back again to see what the holdup was.

He gave a disgusted snort. Never had he seen so many soldiers so solicitous over one soggy panda. Oh, yes, he was going to have to take things in hand, and quickly. Though on some level, he couldn't blame them. After all, the panda was a civilian, while Tai Lung…

While Tai Lung was, apparently, his problem. He looked back at the snow leopard, who had gotten up into a half-sitting position propped on his elbows, but seemed unwilling or unable to follow his last order any further. Vachir's lips compressed into a tight line. He'd shown fear in front of Tai Lung once; never again. With all the resolve he could muster, he reached down a hand.

He expected to be pulled down into an attack. He expected to be thrown into the still racing river. He didn't expect Tai Lung to accept the hand, pull himself to his feet, and let go, standing unsteadily in front of him. For a moment they stood eye to eye, an unaccustomed and not entirely comfortable position for either of them. Then, with a sick look, Tai Lung pivoted away, dropped to his knees, and retched up a lungful of river water.

Not enthralled by the sight of the heaving feline, Vachir turned toward the other group. They'd been joined by a few others, including the medic, to judge by the loud expression of disgust from the panda – he'd apparently been given a dose of Cheren's cure-all elixir. As he watched, a rhino detached himself from the knot, brought Vachir a blanket and the medic's flask… and headed right back to the rest. Tomorrow, Vachir thought, tomorrow he and Chuluun would have to get this unit back in order.

He looked down at Tai Lung, who was still gasping and coughing but seemed to otherwise have things in hand. He passed him the flask. "Here," he said brusquely. "You know how bad it is; try to get some down anyway."

Tai Lung opened the flask, took a swig, choked, spat, and took another before handing it back. He rose shakily to his feet. "It's not getting it down that's the problem," he rasped. "It's keeping it down. How's Po?"

Vachir was startled. Since when did Tai Lung give a damn about anyone but himself? "The panda? He's doing better than you are, I'd guess."

Tai Lung looked up, meeting his gaze steadily. "And how will I be doing?" he asked carefully.

Vachir returned the gaze levelly, not giving an inch. "If I wanted you dead," he said, "you wouldn't have gotten up." He shook out the blanket, and wrapped it around the sodden, muddy snow leopard. Tightly, pinning his arms to his sides. He kept a solid grip on the front.

It was ridiculous. Such a restraint might have worked on one of the Idiot Brothers; trying to hold Tai Lung like this, he might as well have tied him with a piece of wet thread. Only because he felt he had to assert his authority, because he couldn't do anything less, he added to the inanity of the situation by growling, "Don't do anything stupid."

Tai Lung, apparently, shared his newfound sense of the absurd. "I won't give you any trouble," he said wearily, and allowed Vachir to haul him back toward the Anvil's camp.

* * *

><p>Cheren, the medic, had looked Tai Lung and the panda over, and tersely announced they needed to warm up. While this was more informative than his usual noncommittal grunt, Vachir thought he could have figured that one out on his own. The river water had been ice cold, and the day hadn't warmed much, although it was well past noon; the wind coming down the gorge from higher ground was cool. Well-insulated as he was, the panda's teeth were chattering, to the point that he actually bit his tongue when he tried to talk, and Vachir could feel Tai Lung shivering, though the snow leopard had weathered the eternal chill of Chorh-gom better than his guards.<p>

When he got back to his campfire, he let the leopard drop to the ground near it, and watched the panda sit down near him. He kept an eye on those two, observing as he spoke to his men. He sent two for more firewood, and another to get something hot – someone must have a pot of soup going. Damned if he was going to share his tea with Tai Lung and his new friend. A solid knot of rhinos crowded around them. He took a seat across the fire from the pair, and noticed Chuluun had stationed himself behind Tai Lung. He waited until the fire was built up, the leopard and the panda had a chance to get some soup in them, and they seemed warmed up enough to talk. He poured himself another cup of tea and sipped it unhurriedly, still watching them.

The panda kept looking over at Tai Lung, but not, it seemed, for direction. If anything, he appeared to be concerned for the leopard. Tai Lung was pulling in on himself, as Vachir had seen him do numerous times in prison; but when he looked toward the panda, it was almost with… regret? Couldn't be right. But his first assessment seemed to hold; Tai Lung had actually found himself a friend, not a follower.

The panda looked like he'd recovered first, though Tai Lung's apparent docility might be due less to the cold and the pounding he'd been through in the flood, and more to the sense of resignation Vachir had seen in his eyes on the riverbank. He studied the snow leopard, looking for subtle clues he knew from years of observation: the twitch of an ear or the tip of his tail, a flick of his eyes toward a potential weak point in their defense. But there was nothing. He kept still, staring into the bowl in his hands. Vachir nodded to himself, and finished the tea. They had Tai Lung at a disadvantage, and they had to keep it that way. The panda, on the other hand, was looking around with interest, and only a little bit of nervousness, less than Vachir would have expected for someone found in the company of an escaped criminal.

Chuluun took a closer look at the panda, and asked, "Didn't we meet up with you this morning? By the river?"

The panda craned his neck almost straight back to look up at the lieutenant; Chuluun was a fairly tall rhino. "Yeah, you did. I pointed you toward the fire."

Chuluun looked annoyed. "Was Tai Lung with you then?"

The panda wasn't as quick to answer that time. "Umm…," he looked around, almost comically, at the rhinos, at the sky, at Tai Lung, as though an acceptable answer would appear. It didn't. He finished slowly, "…ah…yeah?"

Vachir broke in before Chuluun followed that line of inquiry and the panda's answers got even slower and less informative. Start with something easy. "Who are you?"

He was only half-listening to the answer, his attention still on Tai Lung, and it took a moment before the answer to his question, the silence and sudden focus of his men, registered. He couldn't have heard right.

"You're… who?"

The panda seemed only a little less certain this time. "Um… I'm… the Dragon Warrior."

Vachir stared. "You're the Dragon Warrior," he said flatly. He'd heard that the Dragon Warrior was a panda. He'd heard that the Dragon Warrior was everything from a rabbit to a white tiger who had descended from the sky on clouds of unearthly light. But the soft, overfed, and frankly ratty-looking bear in front of him did not fit any image he had of that legendary hero.

Then he glanced sharply at Tai Lung. That was even more incredible; the snow leopard sitting quietly, not reacting in any way, while this fat fool claimed the title that had been the focus of his entire life? He should be tearing the bear to pieces while they watched. He turned back to the panda, still trying to work through this conversation.

"You're the Dragon Warrior." The panda nodded, looking serious. He went on. "You're the great hero foretold by prophecy for centuries. You're the one they say took down Temutai of the Qidan, who defended the town of Koshan from raven bandits, who settled that peacock up in Gongmen?" He came to what had to be the clincher. "The fighter who –," well, killed wasn't quite the word, was it, " – defeated Tai Lung?"

Not a twitch from Tai Lung. The panda seemed to mentally run through that inventory, looked around once more, and finally said, "Uh… yeah. Well, maybe, some of those stories have gotten a little exaggerated. I've heard all kinds of weird stuff about me… since I… y'know… became the…" He finally trailed off. "Ah… yeah."

Vachir stared a moment longer, then, with this exchange getting more surreal by the moment, shifted his gaze to Tai Lung, hoping the snow leopard would have _something_ to say on the subject.

Tai Lung glanced up, shrugged, and said, "What can I say? He's the Dragon Warrior. And the stories have been greatly exaggerated."

The panda shot a peeved look at Tai Lung, catching the barb. "Thanks, _buddy_." He got a smug smile in return.

Vachir could feel a smile of his own starting, if not an outright burst of laughter. He fought the reaction down, but it was hard to resist_. This_ was the great warrior who'd defeated Tai Lung? He of all people had no illusions about the snow leopard's abilities. What had the panda done, sat on him and tickled him into submission? Taken him to a restaurant and fed him into insensibility? Then Vachir had a more sobering thought. What had the panda done to Tai Lung that he himself hadn't? Because looking at the two of them in light of what the panda had said, the Dragon Warrior – he supposed he had to accept the panda in that role if Tai Lung, of all people, vouched for him – obviously had some kind of hold on the leopard.

If he could keep the panda around long enough to get Tai Lung safely locked away somewhere…

He heard one of the sentries call out, "Coming in!" A few moments later, one of the new recruits was squeezing through the men behind him and leaning over to give him the message as the crowd across from him parted to let the new arrivals through. Vachir rose to his feet. Tigress, Monkey and Crane were making their way toward the fire.

The panda popped to his feet, too, faster than Vachir would have thought he could. He was beaming. "Guys! You found us!"


	16. The Camp

The Camp

"I'm so glad you were able to find us," Po said again, stirring the contents of the cooking pot. He'd managed to borrow the pot and an amazing variety of ingredients from the rhinos. "I knew you'd come looking for us, but we got swept down the river so fast."

"We found you, Po," Tigress stressed the pronoun. She had been so relieved to find the panda alive and safe, and just as disgusted to find the snow leopard in the same condition. As far as she was concerned, she had come looking for Po, and she had found him; the Anvil of Heaven had found Tai Lung and were more than welcome to keep him. She was going to do everything in her power to see that they did.

Crane had flown back to Yunjiang to pick up Mantis and Viper, and had reported that the flood had caused only minimal damage to the town; however, the roads both up and downstream were severely damaged. He'd also passed along Vachir's message calling his patrols back in, circling downriver to find some of the rhinos and noting that flood damage seemed much less severe below the camp. They had been lucky; while the recent rains had raised the water level behind the dam, the level was nowhere near what it had been a few months earlier, after the winter snow had melted.

They had found a spot in the camp near a large boulder where they could settle for the night, protected from the constant cold wind coming down from higher ground. They had lit a fire, and Tigress was holding back on any further questions while Po got their dinner going; the act of cooking seemed to center his thoughts, and gave her time to focus on her own and concentrate on staying calm. She didn't want this to become an argument. If she had controlled her anger better at the bridge, she might have found out what Po had been trying to say, and perhaps not risked losing him, when he went down the bank after Tai Lung. Then she recalled what Crane had quietly told her about the children in the gorge, about Tai Lung's actions to save them. That made no sense. She pushed the thought aside. Crane could have saved the children on his own, she knew that; but it was her arguing with Po, her refusal to listen, her obvious fury, that had caused Tai Lung to walk away until she calmed enough to listen; and that in turn had sent Po into the gorge after him.

She waited until after Po had two helpings of rice and vegetables in him; there was no sense talking to him while his stomach was empty or his mouth was full, she'd learned. When he slowed down, she started, trying to keep her tone even. "We heard there was trouble in this area. We were worried, and your father asked us to look for you, but we thought you could handle things yourself." Beside her, Crane nodded, Viper smiled at the panda, and Monkey gave him a thumbs-up.

Po beamed. "Thanks, guys!" His brow wrinkled. "How's my dad? I know he worries more than he should… is that why you came?" He grimaced in embarrassment. "Did he give you that look of his? Because you just can't tell him no when he does that."

Tigress shook her head. "No, it wasn't because of your father. Master Shifu had a vision. He said he could see you struggling in a river, being washed away and pulled under. His feeling that you were in danger was very strong. Overwhelming. He asked us to come after you, and help you."

Po's eyes were wide. "Whoa. He saw what happened today? That is so…" For once he seemed to be searching for the right word. Apparently "awesome" or "cool" didn't quite convey what he wanted.

"I'm not sure if what happened today was what he foresaw," Tigress said.

Po looked puzzled. "What else could it be? I mean, I'm not going to do _that_ again. I hope."

"I think it's more symbolic," she said. "The images in a vision aren't always – I think aren't usually – what they appear. They have a deeper meaning."

"That's what Master Oogway always said," added Mantis, pushing his bowl away. Despite his small size, he'd made a serious dent in the contents. "Before I get too stuffed to move, I want to check you over, Po, make sure you're okay after your little swim." At the panda's nod of agreement, he clambered up Po's leg, hopped to his shoulder, and began moving over his head and neck, tapping at various points.

Po gave Tigress a perplexed look. "How could it be symbolic, if he saw what actually happened today?" he asked, sensibly.

"He said that you seemed to be looking for something. And you were in terrible danger. You were being pulled down by the flood. I think it might mean when you came down here to get Golden Rhino's weapon, you were being drawn into danger."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Po said. "I've been attacked a couple times already, and the villagers said bandits robbed the shrine and killed the poor monk! But now that you guys are here, we can find out who did it and take the hammer back, and save the villages around here."

"Yes, I told the lieutenant we'd help with the bandit problem. But now we have a bigger problem to deal with, don't we?" Po looked at her, his brow furrowed. She couldn't believe he could be that dense. Despite her intention to stay calm and controlled, her irritation started to show. "Tai Lung, Po. The rhinos need to get him somewhere more secure than a camp out in the field. He's too dangerous – "

Po suddenly giggled. Her eyes went wide and her lip pulled back in a surge of anger. He was making light of this? But Po waved her back. "No, no, I'm sorry, Tigress. Mantis, that tickled! Watch the ribs!"

The insect looked around from Po's side. "Sorry. Sorry, Tigress. But really, don't take anything Po does the wrong way when I'm working on him." He disappeared behind the panda's back.

She took a deep breath. "Okay. But think about it, Po. Do you really think Tai Lung is going to just quietly sit here and wait to be taken back to prison? How many of these rhinos are new recruits? Why do you think they were recruited – because they needed to replace the men Tai Lung killed when he escaped. How many more will die when they try to stop him this time?"

"I don't think he's planning on leaving," Po said quietly.

"Wait until he recovers, Po. You know what he can do. He's as powerful a fighter as any of us, and he doesn't have the principles to keep from using his skills to kill anyone who gets in his way. You saw the panic in the Valley when they knew he was coming – they knew what he was capable of. Can you let that happen again?"

Po looked at her unhappily, his lips tight.

"You do remember I'm sitting right here?" Tai Lung put in, his mild tone conveying an incredible amount of sarcasm.

Tigress glared at him. "I'm all too aware of that!" she snapped. She had needed to talk to Po; and Po was reluctant to leave the snow leopard alone with the rhinos. So she'd had to let the panda bring him along when they set up for the night. She could justify that as having the Furious Five guard him, but that didn't mean she wanted to chat with him over the campfire. She even felt irritated when she saw Mantis cross from Po's back to the snow leopard's, tapping at his spine as he worked his way up.

"But you are right, Master Tigress," Tai Lung went on, less caustically. "I won't deny the harm I've done."

"Not much point in doing so," she agreed.

"No. And I won't claim that I couldn't walk out of this camp if I wanted to – despite your best efforts and those of the Anvil," he went on, a sneer creeping back into his voice. "But there's one problem with that. Where would I go? When I escaped two years ago, I had one goal in mind. But now I know the Dragon Scroll holds nothing for me. So with everything I'd based my life on, everything I ever fought for, gone… where would I go?"

"Where have you been for two years? You seem to have found some way to occupy your time," she shot back.

"Not really. Po can tell you how much sense of purpose I had when he found me. He seems to think I can still redeem myself, but, really, how much chance is there of that?"

"You do know _I'm_ sitting right here?" Po put in, irked.

"I know, Po. But I told you this morning I couldn't expect much better than this."

Mantis appeared behind the snow leopard's right ear, inspecting his scalp closely. "Tai, you've got a lump here bigger than I am!"

A sardonic smile crossed Tai Lung's face. "That big, hmm?" he smirked, then yelped as Mantis gave the sore spot a sharp thump with his foreleg.

Tigress glared at the insect. "Since when is it just 'Tai'?" she snapped.

The snow leopard answered her. "That would be since Yao Shih first arrived at the Jade Palace and decided to appoint himself my best friend," he said, his smile becoming less derisive, and more rueful. "Which I don't recall asking him to do."

Mantis shrugged. "You seemed to need a friend. Probably still do."

"You're volunteering?"

Mantis hopped down from his shoulder and headed back to his spot by the fire. "Nope. Been down that road once already." He turned back, his next words taking some of the sting from his comment. "Besides, Po seems to be doing a better job at it than I ever did. You two came out of your ride downstream pretty well, by the way – there's no permanent damage. But I wouldn't want to be either of you when you wake up tomorrow and start feeling those bruises."

Tigress took a deep breath, willing herself to stay calm. "Alright, Po," she said, determined to get the conversation back on track and keep it there, "why don't you tell us about what happened since you left the Valley… and how you turned up with Tai Lung."

* * *

><p>Vachir considered starting another pot of tea, considered his dwindling supply, and decided against it. Instead, he pulled out a flask he kept tucked into his belt, and took a swig. He needed something stronger, anyway. He replaced the flask and watched his men settling in for the night.<p>

_May you get what you ask for_, he thought, remembering the old proverb with irony. He had wanted something better to occupy his men than petty local problems. He had wanted something to bring them back up to the level of resolve and purpose they had possessed before their only failure two years ago. And just when he discovered that the local bandit problem was something far greater, far more dangerous – and therefore something more worthy of the attention of the Anvil of Heaven – fate had coughed up Tai Lung on his doorstep.

Which left him in a quandary. He knew that his first priority had to be to find some place, and some way, to secure his prisoner. Tai Lung seemed quiet and subdued enough at the moment, going off with the panda and the all too obviously infuriated Master Tigress. Vachir was more than willing to let them guard the snow leopard for the night, so he could take time to think the situation through. Because aside from Tai Lung, there were his responsibilities to the people of these villages.

He had given his word, weeks ago, to himself and to the local dignitaries, that he would protect the region and put an end to the attacks. He had a personal stake in it, too, as far as he was concerned; Golden Rhino's weapon had been stolen, and he would not ignore such an insult to a lineage he revered. Flying Rhino had been his teacher, and Thundering Rhino, Xiaozhi, his friend. Their line was now ended, thanks to that insane peacock up north, though the panda and the Furious Five had avenged his death. He swore he wouldn't fail to recover the relic of Xiaozhi's ancestor. It was the least he could do to honor his friend's memory.

He let his thoughts wander. When had he last seen Xiaozhi? Had it really been more than twenty years ago? They had landed in Gongmen City on their way south, before they headed inland to the Valley of Peace. All the talk had been of Tai Lung's rampage, his attack on the Jade Palace – and not yet of General Cai Wusheng's disastrous campaign and death in the north. Vachir knew he was fortunate to get the Anvil well away from that catastrophe in the making, but he didn't yet know how fortunate. When he had taken his men and left in response to orders from the capital, he had known that Wusheng, and especially that pompous blowhard Ushi, who had attached himself to Wusheng's fortunes, were less than pleased with the Emperor's command to hold back from battle while a peaceful solution was negotiated. But he had soured on the idea of pitting the Anvil against what was turning out to be a rabble of poorly-armed peasants, however rebellious, and welcomed any chance to pull out of an alliance that was becoming a liability – even if it was to take a position as nothing more than a glorified jailor.

And so, before he took up what promised to be a long and likely boring stint in a frozen wilderness, he had enjoyed an afternoon sitting with his old friend in a well-tended garden, the sea breeze rustling the trailing branches of the willow they sat under, and a cup of truly fine tea in his hand. And yet, he could not keep his mind completely from his assignment, his thoughts turning over and around themselves with considerations of logistics, supply, and security. Above all, security.

"I'm sending Deshiyn ahead with half the men, to take up supplies and set the place in order. Add a few improvements I have in mind," he said, setting his cup down. "It's remarkably secure as it is, even after so many years of disuse. I'm taking the rest of the Anvil to the Valley; we'll pick up our guest, and once we get him settled, there shouldn't be much of a problem."

"The Anvil's reputation is well-earned, and beyond question," Xioazhi had said, pouring more tea for both of them. "But there can be dangers in too many victories, Vachir. Don't believe you can never lose. Don't let your assurance give Tai Lung an advantage."

"When have I ever given my enemies an advantage? Besides, he's only one man, against a thousand."

Xiaozhi smiled. "And those thousand are the Anvil of Heaven. But overconfidence can be a powerful weapon in the hands of the enemy, and Tai Lung is a cunning warrior. He is Master Shifu's best student, the greatest he is ever likely to train. Were his personality not so … flawed, he might well have been the Dragon Warrior. It is not his skills which were lacking."

Vachir nodded. "Knowledge of his flaws should more than balance any overconfidence you think we'll acquire. Don't worry, Xiao, I won't take him lightly; I'm aware of his reputation. The more I know about him, the more control that will give me. And I'll make sure the men stay on their toes."

Xiaozhi sipped his tea, savoring the taste. He was silent for several long moments, considering his next words. "There's no doubt, of course, that his crimes are serious. But that is not all there is to him." He looked up from his tea. "He might have been great, Vachir. A true hero."

Vachir shook his head. "I know what you're going to say, Xiao. And I know your reputation as well as you know mine. But I'm not looking to reform him. I'm just making sure he won't cause any more harm.  
>"Perhaps those two things are not so far apart."<p>

"And perhaps I don't have your faith in people's basic good nature. If he's the fighter they say he is, I'm not taking the chance."

But he considered Thundering Rhino's words on the way to the Valley of Peace. Not that he thought he could coddle his prisoner back onto the path of goodness and virtue, and turn him into the hero Xiaozhi thought he might have been – that door seemed pretty well closed to the snow leopard by this point, anyway. But he had found out all he could about Tai Lung, from Xiaozhi and others who had known him or seen him fight. And while this gave him a knowledge of Tai Lung's potential weak points, he could only feel that locking away such an accomplished fighter was a monumental waste; and Vachir hated waste. If only some use could still be made of the snow leopard and his abilities…

He contemplated various possibilities to the situation as he travelled westward. Some were far out of the realm of probability – unlike Thundering Rhino's success with Master Croc, he couldn't expect to make a devoted companion of the leopard. But there might be something he could do, though just now he couldn't imagine what. Tai Lung had been training in kung fu his whole life, after all; he surely had absorbed the values of the art as well as the techniques, and had been making a name for himself as a champion of the Valley of Peace, before he had turned on its inhabitants. There might be some way to reach him, some use to be made of him, yet.

That was before he reached the Valley of Peace and ran up against the sad reality of just what he had to contend with.

When he'd reached the town jail – surrounded and filled by a heavily armed and visibly nervous band of pigs, goats, and a few bulls; the local constabulary and anyone they could deputize, apparently – he could hear snarls and shouts from inside while he was still in the street. Stationing most of his men outside, to the obvious relief of the local forces, he had entered to find his prisoner heavily chained and chi-blocked by a pair of eight-point acupressure cuffs – and despite this disadvantage, seemingly intent on starting a fight with a gaur that had easily twice his height and mass. The bovine was annoyed to have a combat weighted heavily in his favor interrupted by the rhino's arrival, but Vachir wasn't interested in their squabble; he was in command here, he was in charge of this situation, and it took only a look and a word to quiet the belligerent gaur and convince him to move aside. And for the first time in many, many years, he found himself face to face with someone who had no intention of accepting his authority.

In the brief struggle that followed, as he and three others fought to get Tai Lung restrained for the journey, unfasten his chains from the wall rings, and wrestle him out of the cell, Vachir got a sense of the strength in the snow leopard's powerful body – and of his nasty attitude and sheer arrogance. Aside from whatever damage he might be capable of doing with hands and feet, his sarcasm and invective reached nearly lethal levels. Vachir might almost have appreciated the mouth the leopard had on him, if he hadn't been the one who had to put up his crap. As it was, he decided he'd focus on getting his troop and his prisoner out of the Valley and on their way, and then, if this kept up, see what could be done about taking the leopard down a few pegs.

Outside, Tai Lung found a new target as one of the other Jade Palace students, a mantis, tried to have a few last words with him. Vachir cut off the leopard's threats and abuse toward the insect and got the march started, wishing they could move faster but not about to remove the leg irons he'd hobbled the prisoner with. It would just have to take longer; he knew how rough the terrain ahead was, and wasn't inclined to give the snow leopard a free ride while his men labored to haul a prison wagon across mountains and deserts.

After a couple hours of Tai Lung's snarls, curses, and attempts to jerk free from his guards' grip, Vachir had finally had enough and beat the hell out of him. That seemed to gain a little cooperation and quiet – for a while.

Crossing the Thread of Hope was a nightmare; Vachir expected at any moment to lose his prisoner and one or more of his men over the side. He was beginning to wonder why the hell anyone wanted this leopard kept alive – and why no one had killed him long ago.

Ten days out, when Tai Lung was still ranting despite little food, numerous beatings, and several thrashings with whatever stout stick came to hand, Vachir finally gave up trying to pound some compliance out of him and put a gag in his mouth.

When they reached the capital, with several men injured and everyone except, apparently, the prisoner, exhausted, Vachir broke down and procured a prison wagon. Things went a lot smoother after that.

By the time they made it to Chorh-gom, and he'd dragged the recalcitrant bastard in by the scruff of his neck, thrown him into a low, rocky cell, made doubly sure he was securely fastened to the wall, and went to spend his first moments out of Tai Lung's company in over a month, even the barren, snow-bound prison in the back end of nowhere was beginning to look damn good. As long as it could afford him a moment of peace and quiet.

It afforded him a lot more than that. As weeks turned to months, turned to years, he found the place more and more to his liking. Not the ever-present chill, or the unceasing bitter wind, or the constant weird echoes in the central shaft or the rocky corridors, of course. It was a frozen hellhole, to be sure; but it was, completely and entirely, _his_ frozen hellhole.

It had been built, he knew, in centuries past, and for exactly the purpose it was being put to now. Some criminals were protected, by their family status or personal influence, from being put to death, and the most convenient way for the throne to be rid of them was exile. And then there were those whose abilities made exile a dangerous proposition; people who weren't wanted dead, but who weren't wanted back. As with Tai Lung, the answer was to imprison them somewhere, until they ceased inconveniencing China with their lives. Chorh-gom had been built to imprison those powerful warriors and mystics who had misused their training and become a threat. But over time and changing borders and dynasties, it had become cut off from the Empire and fallen into disuse, only coming under the Emperor's control again recently. Until now, there had been no reason to reopen it, but Vachir appreciated its value as soon as he had a chance to inspect the place.

The levels with the living areas were surprisingly well protected from the wind, which always seemed to find a way into the central shaft. The barracks and officers' quarters were also fairly warm, drawing heat from the kitchens and surprisingly well-equipped bathing rooms. Two extremely large training rooms had been hollowed out of the mountain, with level, sand-covered floors. The workshops and smithies were nearby, with more than adequate storage. Guardrooms and armories were strategically placed, and the cells were secure and easily guarded – and, with their low, rough ceilings, rather claustrophobic.

Deshiyn had installed new gates at the entrance, and the idea of only one way in or out appealed to the commander. Not the fact; merely the idea. He wasn't so foolish as to put himself in a situation where there was only one exit, and made sure there was at least one back door, well concealed. But the idea of one way in, one way out was psychologically powerful, and in the event of an escape, would funnel his prisoner just where they wanted him. The crisscrossing walkways connecting the bewildering network of corridors and chambers on all sides of the shaft would serve a similar purpose, bringing him into the open where archers and ballistae could have a clear shot. Vachir busied himself for several months improving the defenses, and never eased up on drilling the men, in case Tai Lung should manage to get out. Because, after a time, Vachir was quite certain he eventually would.

He had been sure that, once Tai Lung was locked away and had time to settle down and consider his situation, he'd become more reasonable and compliant. It hadn't happened. While the snow leopard's fury had died down to a cold anger, and he'd chosen icy silence over his former raging as the less painful course of action, he was utterly determined to escape. The acupressure cuffs still kept him from focusing his chi, but keeping the cuffs on was the problem. He couldn't break them, and there were strict orders never to remove them; but nothing with which he could pick the lock could be left anywhere near him, and he had to be kept heavily chained in a position that prevented him from reaching his wrists with his feet, so he couldn't use his claws for the task. And Vachir was sure it would only be a matter of time before the prisoner found some way to bypass the chi-block.

That was when he'd contacted Master Oogway for advice, as the old tortoise who had originated kung fu would surely know how to circumvent its use. The result had been the jade tortoise shell restraint with its acupuncture pins; and they'd had to knock the leopard out to get it on him. By that time Vachir had decided his original cell, in the midmost part of the prison, was far too close to the gates, and had him moved to the pinnacle of rock at the bottom as soon as they could install the elevator platform and the drawbridge from the guardhouse. He'd added the heavy chains with their boulder weights, just to be sure. Putting the snow leopard permanently on his knees had its appeal, too.

Despite Tai Lung's continued resistance, never for a moment did Vachir think he wouldn't win, in the end. He had all the advantages. Tai Lung was utterly isolated, completely helpless, and probably what was hardest on him, totally dependent on his keepers. Those conditions alone should be enough to break the leopard's spirit, in time, and Vachir had all the time in the world. Not that he wouldn't speed up the process.

He wouldn't condone torture, of course; he felt it was of dubious value in obtaining confessions of crime, and a waste of time otherwise. If you intended to kill a man, kill him and be done with it, he felt. No need to drag things out. Some might argue that the punishments he inflicted on his prisoner for any perceived infraction were overly harsh, but that was simply discipline, and gods knew the arrogant bastard was in sore need of it. At any rate, physical pain and deprivation only went so far with one who'd been trained to deal with and even ignore them.

Words, on the other hand, might seem a feeble and insubstantial weapon, but they had the power to wear away confidence and resistance like water running over stone. Even as obdurate and unyielding a stone as Tai Lung.

He didn't simply guard his prisoner; he watched him, studied him. He noted every detail, every tone of voice, every twitch of ear or tail. He found out everything about him, in one way or another, and used it against him. He was going to crush the leopard's pride and defiance, make him accept what a lowly and worthless streak of slime he was. Accept that all the praise heaped on him before had been a mistake, and that now he'd let his true nature show, he could expect only what he deserved.

Tai Lung fought back, of course, in the only way he had left. When he could no longer endure the taunts and reproaches, he'd start in with his own store of curses and sarcastic insults, trying to get under Vachir's skin, deliberately defying the rules the commander had set, and dragging the confrontation back to a physical level. They both knew Vachir couldn't let such flagrant disobedience go unpunished; he wouldn't accept such insolence and insubordination from his men, much less from his prisoner. But it would always come right back to the beginning, and one of these rounds, Tai Lung would have to give. Because Vachir could withhold the one thing he needed more than food or sleep or warmth or comfort – approval. And Vachir had all the time in the world.

He didn't even bother justifying his actions as being for the leopard's own good – there was nothing that would make a difference for him, anyway. He could, and did, claim it was for the good of his men – a subdued and docile Tai Lung would, after all, be much safer for everyone concerned. But the biggest reason, the main issue, was, as it always was, control. Vachir had to have it, needed it as much as Tai Lung needed praise and acknowledgement. His exacting standards had made the Anvil of Heaven what it was. Having the prison, his own little empire, with its inflexible rules and routines, under his complete command, was his own little slice of heaven. The only one who challenged him was Tai Lung, and defeating him gave Vachir a goal, a game to break the monotony. A high-stakes game, at that; because if he lost a roll and Tai Lung broke free, the game would turn deadly. But the odds favored Vachir by far.

Until the day they didn't.

He looked around, realizing that the twilight had faded into darkness while he was lost in his reverie. He was angry at himself. Now he was sitting around wasting his time daydreaming? No wonder things were going to hell in the Anvil.

So now he had what he wished for, and understood that old proverb a little too well. Thinking it over, he realized with surprise that he'd never really believed Tai Lung was dead. Or perhaps he hadn't wanted to believe he was dead. He couldn't have done things differently in the last two years if he'd thought it over, couldn't have asked the men to chase a ghost because of his obsession; he'd have lost everything, then. But fate had intervened, and put Tai Lung back where he belonged, in Vachir's hands. Now the only problem was holding on to him.

There was a change in the snow leopard – the fact that Vachir was still breathing was proof of that. He could guess it had to do with the loss of Tai Lung's own obsession, the Dragon Scroll – but that didn't explain his friendship with the Dragon Warrior. Vachir had a hard time imagining what would explain it. However, the panda seemed to be able to keep the snow leopard calm and in a good humor, and that Vachir needed more than anything just now. He had nothing and nowhere to hold Tai Lung physically, and, as good as he was at manipulating the snow leopard, he could hardly be as heavy-handed as he had been in the past. He'd have to put up with gods knew what presumption from him, and just jolly him along until he could resolve matters here and get his prisoner somewhere secure, preferably back to Chorh-gom.

It was hardly the ideal solution, but it was all he had to go with. He shook his head, and stood with a disconsolate snort. This situation didn't suit him, at all. He'd make the rounds of the camp, have a word with Chuluun, and turn in for the night. Maybe a better possibility would present itself in the morning.

* * *

><p>Po couldn't understand why, after he had told his story, Tigress didn't seem to appreciate how much Tai Lung had changed. After all, he had been out cold for who knew how long after he stumbled into the snow leopard's hut, and Tai had certainly known who he was; if he was going to kill Po, that would have been the time to do it. Even after Po woke up, Tai hadn't tried to fight him, or hurt him, or do anything awful. He'd been worried about what Po might do. And after Po had convinced him that he wasn't going to kill him or turn him in or anything like that, they'd become friends. He'd even told Po everything about what he'd done for the last two years. Po had told Tigress and the others a short version of that story – he could tell Tai didn't want them to know everything about what he'd been through, how hard living with his guilt and fear had been – and he'd left out the part about Tai killing the bandits before he nearly ran into Commander Vachir in the village market. Even though he thought that was just more proof that Tai was a hero, or at least could be, he had the feeling Tigress wouldn't agree, and he knew for a fact that Tai didn't see it that way.<p>

But Tigress just couldn't – or wouldn't – see things his way. He supposed he could understand that, kind of. She'd been raised to think of Tai as a monster, as everything she had to prove she wasn't. The others seemed a little more open, to one degree or another. Crane seemed as reserved as ever, not willing to commit himself one way or the other until he had time to observe the situation and think things through. Monkey was obviously interested in Po's story, and Po thought he might be a bit more inclined to give Tai a chance – after all, it was the fact that Oogway was willing to see a better part of Monkey's nature and give him a chance that had brought the langur to the Jade Palace in the first place. Of course, trashing the Valley and killing people was a whole lot worse than tripping people and pantsing them, Po had to admit; but on the other hand, what Monkey had done was because he felt rejected and humiliated, and was that really much different than Tai's reasons? Viper, compassionate and optimistic as ever, seemed very moved by Po's description of the last few days, and he was glad to have her there; she was such a caring person, he was sure he could count on her support, especially once she got to see how Tai was now. Mantis, of course, had been Tai's friend before, whether Tai had appreciated it or not, and Po kinda thought he did; he had seen the look that had crossed the snow leopard's face when he thought Mantis was rejecting him, before Tai hid it and Mantis pointed out that Po had befriended him. Poor Tai, he'd given up so much in his life to try and get the Dragon Scroll, and now he might not be able to get those things back. At least not very easily. At least not if Tigress had anything to say about it. She didn't see anything good about Tai, wanted him back in prison; and most distressing to Po, Tai, of all people, seemed to agree with her.

"You see, Po?" she argued, her reasonable tone beginning to fray around the edges. "Even he thinks your idea of –" she tried to find another way to say it, but finally settled for making the words sound foolish, "making him a hero again, can't possibly work –"

"I never said that!" Tai Lung broke in, with a flash of anger. But it was only a flash; his ears drooped, and his voice became lower, duller. "I just don't see any other way things can turn out, now. I would have been willing to give Po's ideas a chance, if only –" he broke off abruptly, and looked away, leaving Po to wonder, if only what?

Tigress glared at him. "You had your chance," she growled. "Hell, you had a second chance you never deserved, and you threw that one away, too! Why should anyone give you the opportunity to do more harm, when we all know just what you are?"

"Tigress!" Viper gasped. Po thought she was shocked by her friend's anger, or such openly hurtful words; but then he thought it might just as well be that she was afraid of Tai's reaction. After all, he had to remember the Five had only ever seen Tai when they were fighting him. Well, all except Mantis. Po looked at the insect; he was watching the three of them, Po, Tigress, and Tai Lung, intently.

Tai had winced at Tigress' words; but he'd covered it by shifting his position and playing it off as the aches and pains from their trip down the river. Po wished he wouldn't do that; if he could open up like he had to Po, it might help his cause. But he wouldn't, Po knew; he probably couldn't, at least not yet.

And maybe Po would have to do it for him. Not just spill all of Tai's thoughts and secrets to the others, of course; that would do more harm than good, might even drive the snow leopard away from the only friend he had. But he could insist on what he knew, on what he'd seen, no matter what they might say.

It was going to be hard, though, to figure out what to say that wouldn't make one or the other mad at him, or worse, make them think he was siding against them. Even Po had to admit that Tai's problems were mostly of his own making. Sure, Shifu had pushed him to train endlessly with the goal of becoming the Dragon Warrior held out in front of him as if it were a sure thing, only a matter of reading the right scrolls, mastering the right techniques, racking up the right victories; but Tai should have known that Shifu's love didn't depend on that; he should have known his father wouldn't stop loving him if he didn't become the Dragon Warrior, any more than Po's father would stop loving him because he didn't want to make noodles all his life. On the other hand, he knew that Tigress was just as hurt, because of Shifu's inability to give her the love she needed, and she blamed Tai for that. Po remembered how sad she'd looked, when she first talked about Shifu and Tai Lung, when she said Shifu had loved Tai more than he'd ever loved anyone else, including her. Especially her, Po knew. She'd tried so hard to show him she was just as good a warrior as Tai, that she was a better daughter than he'd been a son, that she was a better person – and it hadn't gotten her what she needed. Po could have told her that her mistake had been that she was trying so hard to prove she wasn't Tai, when the whole problem was that she wasn't Tai. But he couldn't tell her _that_. She would never listen, would only get mad, and it couldn't change the past anyway.

He looked back at Tai. What the heck would Shifu think when he brought Tai back to the Jade Palace? Because he was determined to do so, no matter what Tigress, or the rhino commander, or the Emperor or anyone else thought about it. No matter what Tai thought about it, even. He had no idea how he was going to fix things, but he was determined to do it, because they sure needed fixing. It was so hard to deal with this, because these were all his friends. He could see Tigress' point of view, and Tai's; and what could he do to keep them from fighting? He'd known Tigress for two years now, _really_ known her, as a person, and he'd idolized her for most of his life. He'd only _really_ known Tai for a few days, but he had to admit, he'd idolized him, too. And he loved them both. He loved all his friends, and he wanted them to feel the same way about each other. But how to manage that?

"Look, Tigress," he began, "I know you're worried about what Tai Lung will do, and you should be. I'm not saying you're wrong. We all tried to stop him getting into the Valley and hurting people a couple years ago. But things have changed; he's changed, really. I'm just trying to give him a chance to prove it, is all. Not because he deserves another chance," he went on quickly as her eyes narrowed and her ears went back, "because he needs one. You only saw him when he was still crazy to get his hands on the Dragon Scroll, but he's not after that, now. He's had a lot of time to think things through, and he's changed."

"And you know this because…?"

"Because he told me."

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Of course. That makes _all_ the difference," she said acidly.

"Yes. It does," Po's voice had an edge. "I haven't told you everything he said –"

"Why not?"

"Because that's not my call. If he wants to tell you everything, he can. But I listened to what he had to say, and I believe he really wants to change, to start over. I trust him."

"Well, I don't trust him, Po," she said, her face hard. "I never will."

"I'm not asking you to trust him," he said, with quiet determination. "I'm asking you to trust me."

That made her hesitate for a moment. Finally, she said, "I will not sit by doing nothing, and be responsible if he –"

"I'll be responsible," Po said resolutely.

"What?" She looked shocked.

Po crossed his arms, and looked directly into her eyes. He couldn't describe what he was feeling; he usually wasn't this serious, trying to keep things light with jokes and seldom asserting himself. But this was important, he knew; and he just let himself say and do what he felt moved to, by a sense of what was _right_ at this moment. It was like an unseen current, as powerful as the flood that had swept him along, but buoying him up and carrying him where he needed to go. "I said, I'll be responsible for Tai Lung. You don't have to worry about him. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."

"What?!" That time the word came from the snow leopard. Po turned to him, with the same assurance in his expression. Tai Lung blinked, surprised, looking uncertain. With a weird feeling of detachment, Po watched as a range of expressions swiftly followed each other across the snow leopard's face. Startled confusion, followed by a brief moment of deep anger, and then a sort of stunned comprehension; and Po's strange sense of being moved by something other than his ordinary self seemed to drop away as he recognized the last emotion in his friend's golden eyes was almost awe. Suddenly, Po felt drained, and in that same moment, he saw Tai Lung was exhausted as well.

He wasn't the only one. They were all worn out, he knew. He glanced at his friends, and realized only then that the others were watching them, mystified by the exchange; only Tigress seemed to grasp that something strange had happened. Monkey was looking from Po to Tigress with a perplexed expression, while Viper turned to Crane, unsure of what had happened; he could only shrug.

Mantis hopped onto Tigress' shoulder. "Tigress," he started, choosing his words carefully, "we all had a rude awakening from our friends early this morning, and Po got quite a pounding coming down the river. He really needs to get some rest. We all do. Can we let this go until morning?"

Po found himself yawning hugely, and dimly thought that sort of undercut… whatever he'd been doing a moment ago. But dammit, he _was_ tired. Suddenly, all he wanted to do, all he could think of, was curling up and going to sleep.

Tigress looked, for a moment, as if she was going to object. Then she shook her head, and Po saw that she looked tired, as well. "You're right. We need some sleep, before we can sort this out. I'll take first watch."

"Of course you will," muttered Mantis, hopping down from her shoulder. "But you wake me up this time. I mean it!"

Po yawned again, and turned to Tai Lung. He found the leopard was still looking at him, his face now unreadable. "Let's get some sleep, buddy," he said, his last words almost unintelligible as a third yawn overtook him. Tai Lung nodded, but didn't move; his eyelids were starting to droop. Po reached over, put a hand on his shoulder, and exerted only a light pressure; Tai slowly tipped over, asleep before his head hit the ground, Po thought. He wanted to laugh, but didn't think he had the energy. He flopped down himself, and felt someone drape a blanket over him – Viper, he thought. He blinked, and caught a glimpse of Tigress sitting on top of the boulder, as though she was meditating. He started to blink again, but his eyes never got past the closed phase; he was asleep before he could even decide if he wanted to grab one last helping of dinner before bed.

* * *

><p>AN – Sorry about the wait, this one ran long – and would have run even longer, but I decided I really needed to break up what was turning into an enormous chapter. Hopefully I'll get what would have been the second half of this monster out before too long.

I have a bit of a homeless plot bunny, or perhaps it's a plot rhino, for anyone who's interested in it. According to the background material for KFP and KFP2, Flying Rhino trained both his son, Thundering Rhino, and Vachir. Thundering Rhino was known for his wisdom and compassion, and for reforming notorious bad guys like the former bandit Croc. Vachir, on the other hand, was recommended by Flying Rhino to run Chorh-gom prison because he was the only one "strong enough, brave enough, and ruthless enough" to deal with Tai Lung. So… what would have happened if things had gone a little differently, and they had wound up with each other's jobs? Would Thundering Rhino have been able to help Tai Lung, or would the attempt have turned into disaster? What if Shen, returning to Gongmen City, had been facing Vachir and the Anvil of Heaven? Please feel free to take these ideas and run – I'm hoping to see my poor homeless plot rhinos grow up to be healthy, happy fanfics!


	17. Night

Night

Chuluun had made his way through the camp, reassuring some nervous recruits, and a few even more nervous veterans, that the commander and the Dragon Warrior had things in hand where Tai Lung was concerned. He'd talked to Vachir, agreeing that even with Tai Lung around - especially with Tai Lung around - they should continue with their plan to tighten things up in the Anvil. Then he'd convinced the commander to get some sleep, or at least make it look like he was, in the interests of morale; he shouldn't let the men see him sitting around brooding, or stalking around the camp snapping at people, or hovering over the prisoner when his guards were perfectly capable of doing their jobs. Vachir indignantly protested he'd never done any of those things; Chuluun, who knew better, didn't argue the point, and knew he didn't have to. Besides, he knew Vachir. He'd be out the minute he let himself close his eyes.

Chuluun wouldn't, though. He had gotten too used to commanding the night watch in Chorh-gom, and it would be awhile before he was ready to sleep. Damned inconvenient, he thought.

And damned inconvenient that he'd lost their pair of acupressure cuffs. He considered their battle with Ye and his gorillas, over a year ago, in the old fortress they'd appropriated, and from where they'd been systematically stripping the countryside. Now that had been a fight, like the old days, back when people would breathe easier knowing the Anvil of Heaven was on their way. The bandits had put up a pretty stiff resistance; Ye was a monster, a huge old silverback with years of experience as a warrior, fully as tall and almost as massive as Chuluun was himself, and while the lieutenant had relished the challenge he'd been just a little uneasy when he came face to face with the ape. But he wasn't alone; the Anvil were a unit in every sense of the word, not just the followers of some gang boss, and he had his brothers around him. The main problem, after Ye had finally gone down, was a particularly troublesome orangutan, who didn't have the sense to run or give up when his leader fell. He was a furry orange whirlwind of hands, feet, knees and elbows, seemingly bouncing off the walls, ceilings, and his enemies as they pursued him through the fortress. Every time they figured he'd run off and started to head out, he'd jump them again, and it had taken about two dozen of them to finally overwhelm him, pin him down, and truss him up. He wasn't as powerful or vicious a fighter as Tai Lung, of course, but Chuluun thought he was probably faster, and quite capable of causing damage. Chuluun had handed him over to the authorities in Jinxing, with a sense of relief to finally be rid of him; and it was only after they'd left the city that he'd recalled that the orang still had their acupressure cuffs on his hairy wrists.

Not that Chuluun figured they'd need them any time soon. Tai Lung, after all, was dead; and Chuluun had always had his doubts about recapturing him anyway. Not that he'd thought the Anvil wouldn't locate the snow leopard; he'd just figured they'd have to kill him. Tai Lung would die before he went back to prison, and Chuluun wouldn't blame him; he'd die, or take down every man in the Anvil. At any rate, they wouldn't need the cuffs.

And Chuluun knew that Vachir had his doubts about those cuffs anyway, even though they were the ones they'd had on the snow leopard all the way from the Valley of Peace to Chorh-gom, even though they'd held him for the first several months and a couple times since. But Vachir was certain that Tai Lung would figure a way around the acupressure cuffs, was even worried that he'd figure a way around that tortoise shell restraint; and Vachir wasn't one to let himself fall prey to unreasonable fears. Chuluun thought back a few years – seven, no, eight years it would be now – and considered the incident that had convinced the commander they had a very big potential problem.

That was long after the tortoise shell, of course. The prisoner had been down on his rock so long it seemed like forever in that frozen hole, where time seemed to move as slow as the mountain glaciers. He was supposed to be completely immobile, due to the jade-headed pins blocking his chi far more effectively than acupressure cuffs ever could, as well as acting like a permanent nerve strike to freeze his muscles. But Vachir had added the heavy chains weighed with boulders because 'completely immobile' was not the right term. Almost immobile was closer to the fact. Tai Lung was weakened, without even the strength a normal man would have in his limbs, and weighed down as he was, he couldn't move much. But he seemed to keep finding more slack in his restraints than he was supposed to have. And of course, whatever the old tortoise had been thinking when he designed the thing, Tai Lung still had full use of his tail, and was capable of some nasty little surprises if you weren't careful. A pinnacle of rock high above the cavern floor was no place to let yourself be tripped. And only a few of the men, including himself, would get close enough to the leopard's teeth to risk a bite. Nasty piece of work, their kitty.

It had been one more routine day in an endless string of routine days. He'd had his dinner, talked with the commander, made his rounds as the night watch relieved Deshiyn's men, and finally took the elevator down to the guardhouse. He'd gotten a cup of water and headed toward the bridge.

"Don't know why you bother," Desh had sneered, as he usually did.

"Because I know you don't," he'd shot back.

Gods, even their conversations were becoming routine.

He'd gone out to the rock, and held the cup for the prisoner to drink. He didn't expect any thanks, and he didn't get any, but he knew the act was appreciated. He was back in the guardroom talking to Deshiyn when the ground began to shake.

They heard later it was worse further south, that a whole village had been leveled by the quake. But here at Chorh-gom it was bad enough. From the upper levels he could hear shouts of alarm, and then a rain of rocks came hurtling and bouncing down from the ceiling far above. They stayed in the cover of the guardroom doorway until they saw the rock, as large as a sheep's skull, crash down onto the tortoise shell above Tai Lung's left shoulder. There was a loud crack, and a groan from the snow leopard as he was driven forward by the impact, the weighted chain wrenching his arm painfully. With a curse, Deshiyn ran out onto the drawbridge, heedless of the rocks still falling from above. If that restraint was compromised… Chuluun waited long enough to order someone to call the commander, then followed Deshiyn out to the rock.

Dust was swirling in the air, but when they reached the pinnacle, they could see that there was damage to the shell; one plate was crushed, and three of the pins were knocked askew. Tai Lung looked up at them, but instead of hatred or fury, his eyes were full of panic. Chuluun realized as they reached the leopard that the damaged pins were blocking more than the muscles of his arms; he couldn't breathe.

Chuluun heard the rattle of the elevator descending. Vachir had likely started down as soon as he'd felt the quake. Deshiyn took hold of the edge of the shell and yanked, then tried to pull one of the bent pins into its proper alignment; Tai Lung's left arm spasmed violently, but he was still struggling to get air into his lungs. Before Vachir was even into the guardroom Chuluun could hear him bellowing for a report, and he called out the situation to him while he watched the prisoner's expression turn from fear to resignation and his eyes start to glaze. For a moment Chuluun thought Tai Lung would die in front of him, and for a moment he hoped he would; he'd be free of his hellish existence, and the Anvil would be free of the duty of guarding him. A moment later Vachir appeared on the drawbridge, a pair of cuffs in hand, yelling for Chuluun and Deshiyn to get the leopard's chains off – as soon as they had unlocked the manacles, Vachir was fastening the cuffs on the semiconscious feline. Even an emergency had to wait for proper security measures; no chances could be taken. Then Vachir was unlocking the shell with the only existing key; the pins slid upwards save for two of the damaged ones which Deshiyn yanked out by hand, then they pulled the shell apart and Tai Lung slumped to the floor with a huge indrawn breath.

It happened so fast. One moment, the snow leopard was on his hands and knees, gasping for air and even choking out thanks; the next he was on his feet, the cuffs shattered, sending Deshiyn reeling close to the edge of the rock with a vicious kick, claws raking deeply into Vachir's shoulder; and before Chuluun could react the leopard was into the guardroom, struggling in the close quarters with the rhinos who were trying to grapple him. Chuluun pounded across the bridge; halfway across he yanked his mace from his belt, and with considerable force and an accuracy that surprised him – he'd been sure it wouldn't work – he threw the weapon into the press of bodies to strike Tai Lung on the back of the head. The snow leopard slumped to the floor and the rhinos piled on top of him before he could come to.

The second pair of cuffs they put on him, the original pair, held him without incident for the next three days, while the shell was repaired and Vachir explained in excruciating detail to his prisoner just how displeased he was with the breach of security. They never did get a complete explanation of what had gone wrong with the now-shattered cuffs; the guards swore they'd been maintained improperly, the smith retorted they'd been stored wrong or mishandled, and the final consensus was that they had just been defective. Vachir had brooded about it, and had finally even asked Tai Lung what had happened, though Chuluun knew he wouldn't believe anything the snow leopard said. Probably thought he could read the cat's expression and find out something that way, the lieutenant guessed.

"There are supposed to be techniques for overpowering a chi-block, though. Aren't there?" he'd asked, standing over the leopard, who was once more chained on his rock. "I've heard about that happening." His stare had been hard, but Tai Lung wasn't deigning to look at him, keeping his eyes focused on something to the right of the guardroom door.

"Master Wuxi, you mean?" he'd finally answered, obviously not wanting to antagonize Vachir too much, yet. "I've read that story. Your guess is as good as mine if it's true or not."

"Assume it is."

Tai Lung made the facial expression he used in place of the small shrug that was all he could manage, and that couldn't be seen under his restraint in any event. Chuluun guessed he wouldn't want to move his shoulders anyway, after three days of discussing his escape attempt with Vachir. "You'd have known long before now if I could do that. It's not just forcing chi through the channels. It's building it up after it's been blocked. Take a pair of cuffs off any competent student of kung fu, and they would be able to fight almost at once. This damn shell is different; it's not just paralyzing my muscles and blocking the meridians, it's messing up the whole system of channels, draining chi away. I don't know how long it would take me to build up enough chi, or even just physical strength, to fight decently; that's why I never made it past the guardroom."

"Is that why?" Vachir sneered. "You overrate yourself, kitten. You're lucky you made it as far as you did, and lived through it."

Tai Lung snorted derisively, but had the sense to bite back a sarcastic retort. "Oogway knew what I was capable of, when he sent you this damn thing," he said bitterly. "If he thought I could break out of it, he'd have sent you orders to kill me."

"And the cuffs?"

Tai Lung winced, and Chuluun guessed he'd inadvertently shrugged. "As soon as I could breathe, I could tell I wasn't blocked. I don't know; maybe the pins were set wrong, or too short. Or the cuffs didn't close right. My fur seems thick right now; is it winter?"

"It's winter," Chuluun confirmed.

"At any rate, they didn't work. So I got out of them. My chi was still sluggish and unfocused from this shell, but I had to take the chance."

"You never had a chance," Vachir retorted.

"You're right." The snow leopard's voice got a caustic edge. "I shouldn't have tried to escape. I should have stayed here and killed you."

Vachir's hand slammed into the leopard's head, and that ended that conversation.

But it didn't end Vachir's concerns, and Chuluun could see why. Tai Lung's explanation was questionable. If the shell caused prolonged weakness, how had he broken the cuffs, whether they were blocking him or not? Even if he hadn't been up to his full strength in the escape attempt, he'd certainly done better than someone as feeble as he claimed the restraint made him should have. Of course, they hadn't expected the truth from him; but if he could counteract a chi block, they had trouble. Vachir made inquiries, and was assured that what Tai Lung had said was essentially correct. Oogway's letter had suggested that the damage to the shell might have inadvertently benefitted Tai Lung in recovering from his weakness, even before the shell was removed. Chuluun had a moment of doubt; he was sure the old tortoise still cared more for the snow leopard than Tai Lung believed, but then, Oogway knew the extent of his former student's training, and was the last person who'd want him to escape. Thundering Rhino's ideas were similar to Oogway's; but Chuluun could tell the commander was less than thrilled with an answer that basically amounted to 'who knows what happened?'.

But the years had passed, without further incident, until the day Tai Lung had managed to break free and escape. Chuluun made a mental note to see if he could find out how he'd done that. It might have been some monumental surge of anger caused by Vachir taunting him about Oogway choosing another as the Dragon Warrior – the lieutenant would never criticize his commander for that one but secretly he thought that was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever known Vachir to do. At any rate, once out of the shell, the snow leopard certainly seemed in top form as he fought his way to the gates; he was hardly as weak as a kitten when he was leaping up the falling stalactites to that last pack of explosives.

Which of course brought him back to the question, how were they going to hang on to Tai Lung now? Chuluun didn't think the snow leopard was going to attack; he'd have done that by now. He seemed much more reasonable than Chuluun had ever seen him. He could still simply walk away, and might fight anyone who tried to stop him, but he didn't appear to want to do that, either. Vachir attributed his actions to the panda having some hold on him. Chuluun smiled to himself. It wasn't just Tai Lung. He'd seen the look of relief and pleasure on Master Tigress' face when she'd seen that the bear was alive and unhurt. What the hell did the panda do, rub catnip on his fur? He seemed to have both felines wrapped around his finger.

He wasn't surprised to find that he'd made his way to where the Furious Five had set up camp. Most were sleeping. Master Viper was curled up against Monkey's chest; that made sense to him, since snakes were coldblooded and the night was chilly. Crane was standing on one leg with his head under his wing, his hat on the ground in front of him; and Master Mantis was, amusingly, perched on the peak of Crane's hat, head resting on his upraised forelegs. The panda, Po – the Dragon Warrior, Chuluun thought, still tremendously entertained by the notion – was sprawled with his feet nearly in the embers of the fire and his head cocked at an uncomfortable-looking angle at the base of the rock. Chuluun winced; the bear would be sore enough in the morning without sleeping like that. And Tai Lung was curled into a ball a foot away from the panda; he actually had his tail wrapped around his feet and a paw over his nose. _Right_, Chuluun thought_. You're just a sweet, innocent little cub, aren't you, Tai Tai? _He studied the snow leopard closely for a moment, but saw no movement save for one twitch of his ear. Satisfied, he turned to the only member of the Furious Five still awake.

"Lieutenant," Tigress greeted him in a quiet voice. "Is everything alright?"

"All quiet so far," he answered, "I've had too many years commanding the night watch, I'm afraid. I can't break the habit of wandering around when sensible people are asleep."

She smiled slightly. "I can see how that could become a habit. I find I enjoy it sometimes, being the only one awake. It's a good time to think or meditate, away from distractions."

"It is that," he agreed. He leaned against the rock she was sitting on. "I could have pushed for the second watch, and kept something like normal hours, but I preferred this."

"You're Commander Vachir's second in command, aren't you? I didn't realize that until we arrived here, and introductions were made. We met on the road a few days ago, didn't we? Lieutenant Chuluun, right?"

"Just call me Chuluun. Everyone does, unless the commander's around." He nodded toward the sleeping snow leopard. "Even furball, there, and he knows he's not allowed to."

Tigress' eyebrows rose and her smile grew wider. "'Furball'?" she asked, incredulous.

Chuluun chuckled. "Vachir's having a bad influence on me. I used to tell him I was going to catalog all the names he'd call Tai Lung, and note what mood they indicated he was in. He wasn't too amused."

"But you were."

He shrugged. "You have to take your fun where you can get it. Life's too damn serious otherwise."

She was silent for a moment. "You've been with the Anvil of Heaven for a long time, I gather."

"Oh, yes. Over thirty years, now. Damn, doesn't seem like it should be that long." He shook his head in disbelief at the thought, and waited for her to continue. She seemed to be looking for a way to make conversation, he thought. She wasn't used to the exercise, but wanted to be polite, and probably just wanted someone to talk to. He'd seen a lot of warriors like her; alone without even realizing they were alone.

"Were you from a military family?" she finally asked.

He shook his head. "Me? No. I was as much a farm boy as some of these youngsters we've picked up around here." He stopped talking, straightening up as Tai Lung twitched suddenly and muttered a few incoherent syllables; but the leopard settled back into stillness a moment later, and Chuluun relaxed again.

"Came from Shandong Province, originally. Never even thought about doing anything but farming; never expected to see much of the world. But," he sighed, "life doesn't always give you what you expect." He glanced up. She still looked interested; nice young lady, willing to listen to an old soldier's maunderings. "I was about fifteen, barely what you'd call a man, when my father died. Left my mother with eight kids; I was the oldest. Did what I could, but with just the two of us to do the heavy work, well, things were getting bad. So when my next oldest brothers got big enough to be a help, I figured I'd head out, join the army. The pay was good, I figured I didn't need that much, I could send most of the money home to the family. Got into Chang'an, started training, and just my luck, I was a rhino and caught Commander Sulung's eye. Next thing I knew, I was in the Anvil. You've never seen a kid so proud of himself; I thought I could take on the world all by myself." He grinned, remembering.

Tigress couldn't help smiling back. "Your family must have been proud of you."

He nodded. "They were."

She saw his smile fade. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing that doesn't happen all the time, somewhere." He shifted his position against the boulder. "The winter after I left, sickness came through the province. Really bad; an epidemic. My family got hit hard." He paused for a long moment. "I lost all but my second-youngest sister."

"I'm so sorry."

"Been a long time now. I went back, made sure everything got taken care of. Then I took my sister to an uncle we had, in Gongmen City. He was from the successful branch of the family," he said wryly. "He took good care of her. Got her married to a good man, with a successful business. A tailor."

"A rhino tailor?" Tigress sounded incredulous.

"Yeah, we're not all tough old soldier types. I see her every so often; not in the last two years of course, but before, when I could get some leave. Her boy's learning to run the business. By the way, I heard what you and the others here did up there, when that peacock came back from exile. Good work. Wish I could've been in on that fight."

"It was close, at the end. If not for Po… I don't think we could have stopped Shen."

Chuluun looked at the sleeping panda, who chose that moment to snore loudly. "He's really the Dragon Warrior?"

Tigress sounded incredulous herself. "He's the Dragon Warrior. It took a while for me to believe it, but… Master Oogway was right. He usually was."

Another snore rumbled up from the warrior in question.

Chuluun shook his head. "Not that I don't believe you; it's just after all those years of hearing about the…" He broke off. Tai Lung's tail twitched, then lashed violently, and a soft growl came from the still-sleeping leopard. "Just a moment."

He bent over the snow leopard and gave his shoulder a shake. "Hey. Wake up."

Tai Lung jerked, then peered up at the rhino with bleary eyes. "What… Chuluun?"

"Yeah. You're dreaming. Go back to sleep."

Tai Lung mumbled something, then curled up and drifted off again.

"He has nightmares," Chuluun explained, when he straightened and saw Tigress' quizzical look. "I got in the habit of waking him up before he'd start screaming. The echoes in Chorh-gom were pretty impressive, and no one appreciated being woken up like that in the middle of the night."

"I'd imagine not. What… does he have nightmares about?"

Chuluun shrugged. "Never asked. I'd guess he has more than enough grist for that mill. You know anyone named Nima?"

Tigress frowned thoughtfully. "No… the name sounds vaguely familiar, but…" She shook her head. "Why?"

"Just wondered. He sometimes sounds like he's calling out a warning to someone, and that's the name."

"Oh." She was silent for a long moment.

Chuluun looked down at the now-quiet snow leopard, and thought about the one thing he wasn't about to bring up to someone outside the Anvil. Tai Lung's nightmares could be eerie enough; but what had really given Chuluun the creeps was Vachir. There were nights when Tai Lung would be twitching and talking in his sleep, reliving some terrible moment from his past, or facing some imagined horror in his mind; and Chuluun would find the commander sitting on an old camp stool beside the prisoner, his eyes intent, leaning close to catch every half-coherent word, listening to the muttering as raptly as he might listen to a talented storyteller. Chuluun knew what he was after; information, something he should have no way of knowing, something he'd spring on the prisoner at some later date, to unnerve him and break through his resistance. Chuluun always wondered if Tai Lung was ever aware of Vachir's presence; if he was, he gave no sign of it. Vachir was careful not to wake him, and the snow leopard never said a word about it when he was awake. But the sight, and the thought of it, always gave Chuluun a chill up his spine.

Tigress spoke again. "So who do you think –"

There was a cry of terror from among the sleeping forms around the fire. Chuluun started, his eyes going to Tai Lung; but it was the panda who had bolted up, eyes searching around him without seeing, fighting to free his arms from his blanket. He was still caught in his dream.

"Cold… can't breathe…" he gasped.

Tigress had leapt down beside him the moment he screamed; Tai Lung had started up at the same moment. The others were also awake, confused by the alarm, but the two felines were focused on the panda.

"Po! Wake up!" Tigress was saying urgently, shaking his shoulder.

"Have to … get hold of something…," he trailed off.

"It's alright, Po! We made it, we got out of the river," Tai Lung was saying.

The panda calmed, looking around again, this time with an awareness of where he was. He glanced from the tigress to the snow leopard, and suddenly threw his arms around them both, pulling them into a tight embrace.

Chuluun watched, bemused. He wasn't sure which was more amusing: Master Tigress stiffening up with a look of discomfort and uncertainty, or Tai Lung trying to carefully extricate himself from the panda's grasp, muttering, "No… panda… Po… we've talked about this…"

After a moment the words must have gotten through. Po let go of the pair, looking from one to the other. Tigress still looked stunned. Tai Lung looked relieved. Po carefully reached out a hand and smoothed down the fur on the snow leopard's shoulder; Tai Lung knocked the hand aside with an affronted look, then his ears flattened and he looked almost apologetic. Chuluun almost laughed out loud. Catnip on the fur; had to be.

The other kung fu masters had realized what had happened. Monkey groaned and rolled over, pulling Po's discarded blanket over his head. Crane stared at the trio in concern; Viper came over to Po and laid her tail tip on his hand. Mantis grumbled, "Great, now we've got two of them."

Chuluun was still chuckling to himself. "I'll go round the sentries and let them know what happened. See you in the morning."

Tigress looked pleased to be distracted from the unexpected hug. "Thank you, Lieu… Chuluun. Apologize for our having startled them."

"I will. Get some rest; I'm sure the commander will be rousing the camp early tomorrow." He headed off, still smiling and shaking his head.

* * *

><p>After the lieutenant left, and Mantis stopped trying to get her to go to bed and let him keep watch, and the others had finally gone back to sleep, Tigress sat cross-legged on the boulder, thinking. The last embers of the fire seemed to have died out, which was just as well because Po had his foot in the ashes. Monkey had stolen his blanket, but Viper was now cuddled up to the panda, wrapped around his left arm with her head on his shoulder and a smile on her face. Crane had resumed his usual position on one leg. Mantis had left Crane's hat and was perched on Tai Lung's chest, apparently intending to wake him again if necessary.<p>

Which left just her and the rhino sentries on the edge of the camp. She was glad Chuluun had stopped by, and wished they might have spoken longer. She did like the quiet and solitude of night; but, little as she cared to admit it, she was lonely. She didn't particularly want to be alone with her thoughts. She considered waking Mantis after all, but hesitated to bother him; he'd just gotten back to sleep, and as she watched, he suddenly flipped over on his back, all six legs splaying out in different directions. He looked far too comfortable for her to justify disturbing him now.

She tried to ignore the twinge of anger she felt as she watched the insect settle himself on the snow leopard. It made sense, after all; he would know if Tai Lung tried to get up to attack or escape, and be in position to react swiftly. And he'd know if the leopard began to have another nightmare, and hopefully forestall alarming the sentries again. He'd known Tai Lung when they were younger, certainly knew him better than any of the rest of them, whatever Po might think of his own relationship to the snow leopard. But Mantis' familiarity with Tai Lung annoyed her, and in turn made her annoyed at her own feelings. It wasn't that she would ever question Mantis' loyalty, it was only…

She couldn't put a finger on her disquiet. She looked away from the source of her irritation, up at the sky. The nearly full moon was high in the sky, illuminating a few wisps of cloud. The early summer stars were bright; the Blue Dragon of the east giving way to the Red Phoenix of summer. She had spent a lot of sleepless nights looking at the stars, from her window at Bao Gu orphanage and later at the Jade Palace, and had been fascinated when she had learned their names and the lore associated with them from Master Oogway, sitting up late into the night under the ancient peach tree. And when her life, even then, had been troubling, or confusing, or lonely – always lonely – she had escaped her feelings by gazing up into that distant, perfectly ordered world far above. No matter how much hurt she felt, or, later, tried not to feel, the cold lights in the heavens seemed utterly removed from it.

A memory started to form in her mind, and she caught at the connection, why that name had sounded so familiar. Nima – Master Fox, which is how Tigress had usually heard her referred to. She had known her for only a short while, when she first lived at the Jade Palace.

If Master Oogway had found her there, under the peach tree far too late on a cold night, she would have told him that she was practicing her star names, or meditating, though after less than half a year at the Jade Palace she wasn't entirely clear on what meditation was, or if she was doing it right. But it was Fox who had climbed the hill, and she wasn't fooled; she could see the little tiger had been crying.

"Sweetheart," she'd said, taking the girl in her arms. "What's wrong?"

Tigress had buried her face in the fox's shoulder, sniffling. "No… nothing…" she said, trying not to let the next sob out.

"Little tiger cub," Fox had said, with a smile and just a hint of teasing in her voice, "I don't think you'd be out here crying in the cold instead of sleeping in your nice warm bed if it was _nothing_." She stroked Tigress' head. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"I don't think you can help," she'd answered softly. "It's just me, just the way I am. I wish I was different; I wish I was like all the other kids, then maybe –" she broke off.

"Maybe what?" Fox's voice was gentle.

"Maybe… maybe…," she cleared her throat, and tried again. "Why doesn't Master Shifu like me?" She burst out in new tears.

Fox held her close, rocking her and saying soft, barely-heard words until she quieted again.

"Oh, kitling," she said finally, "Master Shifu likes you. He cares about you a great deal. What makes you think he doesn't like you?"

Tigress wiped her eyes with the back of her paw. "Nothing I do is ever good enough. I try and try… he used to think I was so good when I set up the tiles into patterns, and when he said I was going to leave the orphanage and go home with him, I was so happy… But now I try my hardest to do what he teaches me and I'm never good enough. I want to be!" Her tears were starting to well up again. "I really, really do, but I can't do anything as good as he wants!" Her lip quivered.

Fox smiled. "Watch Crane and Mantis and I train sometime," she said. "See how hard Master Shifu can be on us. He wants us to be the best we can, because what we're doing here isn't just learning how to fight. We're learning to be the best, so we can protect the people from those who want to hurt them. But if we fight bad people, they might hurt us, too, unless we're the best we can possibly be. Master Shifu doesn't want any of us to get hurt, so he tries to make sure we learn everything so well we can't fail when we go into battle for real."

Tigress had noticed Fox's expression change. "I want to protect people. I don't want them to be afraid of me, like some of them were at Bao Gu. Do you think if I learn everything just right, Master Shifu will li… will feel proud of me?"

Fox smiled, but still looked sad. "I know he will, Tigress. I know he _does_. It's just hard for him to show it. He's very sad right now."

Tigress had snuggled closer to the woman. It _was_ pretty cold outside. "Why's he sad?" she asked.

"Remember what I said about bad people hurting us if we're not the best fighters we can be?"

Tigress nodded.

"Well, not long before you came, there was another student here, Master Gaur. And something bad happened. He was fighting some of those bad people, and he tried to do more than he should have; he didn't remember all the things Master Shifu taught him. And he got killed," she finished softly.

"That's sad," Tigress said. "My baba got killed in a war, and then my mama died. That's what my family told me… when I still had a family," she added sadly.

Fox hugged her. "The world can be a sad place," she agreed. "But it can be a happy place, too. And you have us now. We're your family, here at the Jade Palace. And Master Shifu is your baba now; I'm sure he'll remember that, too, if we give him time. He's just… very sad right now," she said again.

"About Master Gaur?"

"Yes. And something else. He misses his son. That makes it hard for him to open up and show he cares right now. But I know he'll come to feel better, in time, and be more like his old self." Her cheerfulness sounded a bit forced, even to a seven year old girl.

"Did his son die too?" she asked.

Fox shook her head, and sighed. "No, baby. He had to go far away. And I don't think he'll ever come back."

"Maybe he will."

"Maybe. And maybe we should get inside, before we turn into icicles!" she had smiled, and this time the smile was genuine. She stood and picked up the tiger cub. "My goodness, cub, you are getting big! I won't be able to carry you much longer!"

Tigress giggled. "Maybe I can carry you!"

"Maybe you'll have to," Fox agreed, and headed back toward the bunkhouse with the little tiger.

But time had passed, and Master Fox had left, and Master Shifu had still shown no sign of feeling better and becoming whatever old self Fox had remembered. In time, Tigress had learned more about the son Shifu was still mourning, enough to know that he was far more of a monster than she had been considered at the orphanage, and enough to know he wasn't worth the grief Shifu was expending on him. She had hoped he would rot away in whatever prison they had locked him in, and she had wished Shifu would forget him, and see her – see that he had a daughter who would be everything his son was not, who would never turn on him or cast aside what he taught her, who would always be loyal and perfect and make him proud.

But he never had.

She glared down at the sleeping leopard. Though she'd never laid eyes on him before their battle two years ago, it seemed she'd spent all her life wading through the wreckage he left in his wake, trying to undo some of the damage. Shifu was only the worst of it, pining for a son who'd turned on him and never letting those who truly cared get closer than arm's length. But he wasn't all; there was Oogway, who was equally grieved even if he showed it less, and the people of the Valley of Peace, who had learned the hard way that even those they depended on for protection were fallible and could fail them, even turn on them, when they least expected it. She had devoted herself to being the perfect protector as well as the perfect student and daughter, and no one had ever said a word against her; but she knew, on some deep level, that even after all those years there were those in the Valley who would look at her – all the Five, really, but most of all her – and wonder what provocation might turn her strength and abilities against them.

She had been so relieved, two years ago, to finally think that Tai Lung was dead, to see Shifu come back to life like a desert after a rainfall; and to have Po, who had brought about this change, who had brought so much hope, not only as a colleague but as a friend. She had come to care about the panda so much; even the traits that had so annoyed her when they first met charmed her now.

And now, just when life was beginning to fulfill Fox's promise that it could be happy as well as sad, Tai Lung had to reappear, alive and well, and attached to her friend like a leech, ready to suck all the good out of her world.

She would not let him stay. She would not let him worm his way any further into Po's confidence, would not let him take advantage of the panda's open and trusting nature to get into a position to cause more damage. It didn't matter that he protested he meant no harm, to Po or anyone else; he didn't need to intend anything. He had never intended her any harm, he hadn't known she even existed, yet he had blighted her life as surely as if he'd tried his best to do so. She couldn't let him stay near Po, or the Five, or gods forbid, come anywhere near Shifu again. He needed to be kept far away from everyone. Never mind that he had escaped his prison once; his keepers were here, now, and more than willing to reclaim him. She would make sure he gave them no trouble, and then she could forget him once again, and try to get Po to do the same.

Below her, Po snored raucously, then suddenly, unexpectedly, giggled, batting at the air above him with one paw. She had to smile. Whatever he was dreaming about, it certainly seemed to be more pleasant than his earlier nightmare of the flood and his near-drowning.

Her smile faded, as she glanced over at the snow leopard. She hadn't noticed him move, but he had turned on his side again; Mantis was now sprawled on his arm, legs hanging down either side. They were both completely insensible, their breathing deep and even. The rhino lieutenant had said Tai Lung had nightmares. What sort of nightmares did a nightmare have? But he would call out to Fox in warning, Chuluun had said. Some memory of an old battle, where she had been in danger? Or did she represent something else in the dark recesses of his twisted mind? Her frown grew as she remembered how he had been as quick as her to rush to Po's side when he awoke in terror. And Crane had said he'd leapt into danger to rescue those children in the gorge. She felt a brief instant of doubt… but no. He might very well put himself in danger to do something that seemed heroic, that would get him the praise and adulation he so desperately needed to feed his ego. And hadn't Po already been filling his head with nonsense about redeeming himself by acting like a hero? And that despite the fact that she herself had told Po about Shifu making the exact same mistake with the snow leopard. Tai Lung might actually even care for Po, or at least convince himself that he did, as long as Po was playing to his pride and heaping upon him the tribute he no doubt still thought he deserved. But what if that approval stopped? What if he was once again balked of whatever he decided he wanted – and what if it was once again Po he saw as not a friend but an obstacle?

And how was she going to get Po to see that?

The panda let loose with another loud snore, and this time she saw why the noise was followed by a giggle; Viper, her head still on Po's shoulder, twitched in surprise at the sound and flicked her tongue out with a soft hiss, tickling Po's ear. Tigress chuckled at the performance, shaking her head. She looked back up at the sky; the stars were brighter now, the moon sinking toward the higher ground to the west. Soon it would set, and the eastern sky would begin to lighten. She considered another problem, one she'd foolishly allowed her anger with the snow leopard to distract her from. There was someone out there who would use explosives on a dam with no concern for the people downstream. Or with intentional malice toward those people. She had heard rumors of bandits since they had reached this area, but bandits would rob a village, not try to wipe it out completely. That would make no sense; there was no gain, no strategic value in it. An example to the rest of the villages in the region, to make it easier to extort payment for being let alone? Perhaps… but Yunjiang had not been destroyed, or even badly damaged. Some of the buildings nearest the river had been undercut and were now uninhabitable, and one had actually fallen into the river, Viper had reported, but the rest of the village and all the inhabitants were safe, though now inconvenienced by the damage to the roads along the river and the loss of their reservoir. Even the famous old bridge still stood, though the villagers would doubtless want to check over the foundations before making much use of it.

The flood had spread out and slowed down on flatter land to the east, causing no further destruction downstream. So if Yunjiang wasn't the target, what was? She felt a chill that had nothing to do with the cold wind blowing down the river gorge. She remembered Shifu's vision, and the events of the day. Po? Could they have been trying to kill Po? He had been attacked earlier… but no, how would they know he was near the river, and would run down the bank into danger? But then, what else…

She glanced around in the darkening night. There were few sounds, and no lights save from a few watch fires, but there was a sense of the many bodies around their camp. The rhinos; could their enemy have hoped to destroy or dissuade the rhinos? They wouldn't want a large company of experienced fighting men in the vicinity, whether they were bandits or invaders…

She had the strange feeling she knew what was about to happen as the moon slipped out of sight over the hills to the west, and she almost considered waking the Five, or finding the lieutenant. She hadn't yet decided what to do, but she found she wasn't at all surprised when one of the sentries called out an alarm.

* * *

><p>Tigress leapt off the rock, shouting, "Po! Get up, the camp's under attack!" She singled out the panda, since the rest were already awake. Monkey was pulling off the blanket which had somehow gotten wrapped around his tail. Crane pulled his head from under his wing, sweeping up his hat with one foot and placing it on his head. Tai Lung was on his feet before hers hit the ground, drawing a cry of alarm from the abruptly woken Mantis.<p>

"Hey! Whoa!" the insect yelled, swinging from the fur of the snow leopard's arm by one foreleg.

"Sorry, Yao," Tai Lung replied distractedly, supporting Mantis with a paw until he got a better grip, while looking around, trying to find the source of the alarm. Then he turned to the insect, puzzled. "What were you doing on my arm?"

Only Po was still where he was, Viper tugging on his arm and trying to rouse him. He snored once more, sputtered, and mumbled, "A couple more minutes…"

Tigress gripped his arm and hauled him into a sitting position. "Po!" she shouted in his ear, and was startled by Tai Lung saying the panda's name at the same time, and in the same tone.

Po's eyes flew open. "What?!"

"We're under attack!" She managed to avoid being echoed that time.

"Attack?" He looked around. "Again?"

"I told you they were after you," Tai Lung chuckled, canting his head to one side to crack his neck.

Mantis winced. "Don't you remember how much I hate it when you do that?" he asked. From the snow leopard's grin, Tigress thought he remembered perfectly well how much Mantis hated it.

"North side of the camp," Monkey said. "Let's go." He took off in that direction, following a crowd of running rhinos.

Crane hesitated a moment. "I'll check the south side, make sure they're not coming in behind us. Viper, check the west." He lifted off the ground as Viper shot off into the darkness.

Mantis jumped to Po's shoulder as he stood up. "C'mon, let's go show these guys your panda style!"

"Yeah!" Po was awake and ready to go now. "These guys owe me for a basket of cherries!"

Mantis looked at the panda, startled. "Nope," he said finally. "I'm not going to ask."

"Good idea, Po," put in Tai Lung. "Go avenge our food."

Po headed off toward the sound of fighting, Mantis still on his shoulder. Tigress started to head toward the sound of fighting right behind them, when she realized Tai Lung hadn't moved. "What's wrong with you?" she snarled. He'd been quick enough to get Po into the fight, she thought.

The snow leopard looked uncharacteristically irresolute. "I… I don't…," he started.

She stepped up to him, glaring right into his eyes. "This is what Master Shifu trained you for," she grated. "Don't shame him any more than you have already!"

For a moment, he had the gall to look hurt. Then he gave her a malicious grin. "Get out of my way, little girl," he all but purred, "and I'll show you what a _real_ warrior can do!"

He was gone before she could reply, or he might not have had to find the enemy to find a fight.

* * *

><p>Crane could see tolerably well in all but pitch darkness, but he never did care for flying at night, particularly with the moon down and no town lights below to orient himself. He swept a little eastwards, though he thought it unlikely an attack would come from that direction. Whoever had blown the dam had been necessarily to the west, and they weren't likely to come down beside the river they'd just caused to flood either. But there was no sense taking chances. He flew westward, eyes on the riverbank, but saw no sign of movement apart from some of the rhinos guarding that edge of the camp, however much they'd rather join the fighting. Well-disciplined soldiers, he thought, very professional; he could get to like these guys.<p>

He swung over the westward, uphill side of the camp, and determined that the attack was indeed focused on the north. He saw Viper darting into the fight, and swooped down to join her.

* * *

><p>Viper was appalled when she saw a hyena actually <em>bite<em> one of the rhinos on the leg. It was just such an… _uncivilized_ thing to do. Even when she used her own small fangs, it was with finesse – she didn't just _chew_ on people.

She sprang forward, going fully airborne with the force of her strike; she wrapped around the hyena's neck, tightening her coils just under the jawline and snapping her tail like a whip across the creature's muzzle. It let go, and she slipped free as the rhino's mace crashed into the hyena, sending it flying. She winced at the audible crack; maybe none of this was all that civilized, she thought.

"You okay?" she asked the injured rhino.

He glanced down at the gash on his leg. "Yeah. That's nothing. I'm good." He slapped the mace head into his other hand, and grinned. "Gonna find me another fight!"

"Get that looked at when the fight's over," she called after him, feeling a little sickened by the nasty bite wound. "It could get infected…"

The rhino was already heading off toward a knot of fighting men. "I will! Thanks, Master Viper!"

She hoped he would. She shuddered, and flicked her tongue out a couple times. She wasn't averse to fighting; she was good at it, and would do what she had to when others needed her protection. But the realities of war chilled her, not just the brutal fighting and horrible wounds, but the cold, hard attitudes of the fighters on both sides. She hoped that whatever was going on in this region, they could deal with it quickly, before too many more people got hurt.

Crane alighted beside her. "You okay, Viper?"

"I'm fine. It's just…" she couldn't articulate her feelings to Crane, not quickly and in the heat of battle. "I'm just worried about that soldier," she finally said. "That was an ugly wound. He should get it cleaned up, at least."

"Not really any time for that," Crane shrugged. "You seen the others?"

"Not yet…," she began, then raised her head a bit higher. "Wait, there's Monkey!"

Two crocodiles were tossed in different directions a dozen yards away. Monkey appeared from behind a water buffalo that had charged into the fight, swinging upwards on the bovine's horn and landing on his shoulders. He flashed his friends a grin as he placed three well-aimed kicks into his opponent's back, then swung his weight around to drag the buffalo to the ground.

Crane shook his head. "Showoff."

"Yes," Viper sighed in agreement. "I'm going over there and give him hand before that guy gets up and stomps him into the ground."

* * *

><p>Po and Mantis were in the thick of things, wading through a tangled mass of hyenas, dholes and rhinos. After a while, Mantis began to notice something he'd seen before, in other battles; wherever Po turned up, the fighting turned in their favor, as those around them seemed to take heart. Mantis didn't think it was because of the enthusiastic if somewhat corny catchphrases the panda tended to shout out at random moments; then again, it might be. The rhinos seemed to like it when Po suddenly yelled, "Feel the thunder!" and sent a yak flying. That started its own little minicharge into a knot of crocodiles that were pushing toward the center of the camp. Po ran after them, but got sidetracked by a pair of belligerent bears that suddenly loomed up in the darkness. Mantis watched in admiration – and still, after two years, a bit of astonishment – as Po tackled the larger bears, punching, kicking, at least once going completely airborne between them, which alone should have stunned the pair. Mantis helped, and amused himself, by knocking the bears back upright whenever one started to topple – usually right back into an attack from Po. At last, the panda leapt up between them, catching both in the face with a perfect split kick, a move Mantis had originally thought the panda could never master in a million years. He had it down now. There was no way Mantis was going to smack both bears back upright after that one, so he let them fall and hopped to Po's shoulder. The panda, exuberant as ever, bounced from foot to foot, turning to find another opponent.<p>

A large form appeared in front of them, and resolved into a rhino holding a battle axe. Po relaxed a bit, and got as far as saying, "Hey!" in greeting. Suddenly, a pale form dropped onto the rhino from above with the force of a catapult stone. The quick jab that broke the rhino's neck may not have even been necessary after the initial impact.

Po was aghast. "Tai!" he cried, his voice somewhere between a shout and a gasp.

Tai Lung straightened up. "He wasn't one of the Anvil."

Po still looked horrified. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Mantis had jumped down to look over the fallen rhino. His gear and weapon were definitely not what the Anvil of Heaven carried, and there was something else, something about the way he looked. The Anvil were mostly Javan rhinos, with a smaller, more compact build than this giant, and a different look; darker skin, a different pattern of plates and wrinkles.

"Nope, this guy's one of the bad guys. Good call, Tai." He looked up at the snow leopard. "No, don't crack your neck again. Just… don't."

The snow leopard chuckled. He jerked a thumb eastwards. "There's some of the recruits having a bit of trouble over there. Go give them a hand."

Po's brow wrinkled. "Where are you going?"

"To find Vachir. Tell him the enemy's got some rhinos before anyone else gets confused." He disappeared into the darkness.

Mantis hopped to Po's shoulder. "As obnoxious as ever," he commented drily. "You know, I actually used to miss that guy."

Po grinned at him. "C'mon, Mantis. You still do."

The insect shook his head. "Nope. Got him right here. Gods help us." He chuckled. "Let's go find those recruits."

* * *

><p>Tai Lung had truly felt hurt when Po had turned that horrified – and for a moment, accusing – look on him. He'd been sure the panda trusted him… But no, Po had no way of knowing the rhino was an enemy. He'd assume a rhino was a member of the Anvil, and who could blame him; they'd only seen hyenas, dholes, bears and crocs so far. But it made him wonder what else their opponents had to spring on them.<p>

So Po still thought he'd turn on the Anvil. He'd said he wouldn't, hadn't he? It should certainly have been understood. He'd been hiding from them when the panda found him, he'd said numerous times he should turn himself in, he hadn't attacked Chuluun at the river, and he'd come quietly back to camp with Vachir… What more proof was needed? As he'd said to Tigress, he could take them on if he wanted to, but what would be the point?

And then there were Tigress' totally gratuitous words about Shifu…

He gritted his teeth and focused on what was in front of him, which happened to be a half dozen water buffalos. He spotted Vachir and Chuluun out of the corner of his eye, but kept going, fighting his way through a seemingly endless flood of hyenas snapping at him, taking out his anger and hurt on the bodies around him and hating himself all the more as he did so.

* * *

><p>Vachir was missing his war hammer. He'd had it for years, even before he joined the Anvil, since he'd studied with Flying Rhino. He hadn't had time to retrieve it from his quarters when Tai Lung had escaped, and when he'd looked for it afterward, while they were clearing out the dead and wounded from the damaged prison, it wasn't where he'd left it. Some questioning turned up the fact that one of the men had rushed to grab it and bring it to him, but no one still alive seemed to remember who it was or where they'd been when the explosives went off. It could be in the depths of the prison or buried in snow anywhere on the mountainside. At any rate, there was no time or sense in looking for it.<p>

Still, he missed it, and the well-balanced and incredibly sharp axe Chuluun had found for him just wasn't the same. He shook his head ruefully, and felled a dhole with a heavy blow. Had to admit, the axe got the job done, though.

"Damn, will you look at that?" Chuluun said suddenly.

Vachir looked. And found that he couldn't look away. He'd learned all he could about Tai Lung, of course, and knew his reputation as a fighter, but he'd only seen him in battle the one time and had hardly been in a position to appreciate it. Now he could. The leopard exploded out of a knot of large buffalo, and fought straight through a press of hyenas, illuminated by one of the few watch fires still burning. Vachir couldn't begin to estimate how outnumbered the snow leopard was, but none of the hyenas was landing a blow or a bite on him. He was a blur of constant motion, switching from style to style in movements so swift that Vachir couldn't even hope to follow what he was doing, especially with his view obscured by shadows and flying bodies. He had to see him fight in daylight. He had to be able to watch Tai Lung fight when he could appreciate what he was looking at.

Chuluun interrupted his fascination with the snow leopard. "At least we've got him pointed in the right direction this time," he laughed.

That snapped Vachir out of his rapt amazement. He realized that what he was looking at was what he would have seen in Chorh-gom that last day if he'd been an observer instead of a participant. That thought took some of the thrill out of the occasion. And damn it all, that was his prisoner, in the thick of the fighting, with no one watching him, and without any damn order to involve himself in this.

"HEY!" The word was an irate bellow. It carried even across the chaos in the camp. Tai Lung turned, gave him a smirk, and kept going. "Damn him, I'm going to –" Vachir began, but another pack of dholes was on him and Chuluun, and Tai Lung would just have to wait for a while.

* * *

><p>Tigress let herself flow through her attacks, blocking, kicking, leaping up to land behind a charging enemy and fell him with a quick, precise blow. She felt better than she had all day, although the lack of sleep was beginning to tell. She'd gotten no sleep this night, and little the night before, between the time Mantis insisted she rest and the moment they were attacked. And the day had been tiring, walking to the village, and being confronted by Tai Lung; then the flood, and the race downstream, and Po's hard-headed insistence she trust him about the snow leopard… She grabbed a crocodile, falling back into a roll and tossing the reptile into a bear that had been charging up behind her. She dropped a hyena with a quick punch, and found she was standing alone on the edge of the camp.<p>

She started to head back toward the battle when she heard something behind her, a soft voice, barely a whisper. Another enemy? Or someone wounded? She turned back, peering into the shadows. There was just the barest hint of indigo on the eastern horizon now, as the dawn approached, but it was too dark to make out anything. She walked closer, away from the camp. She definitely heard something. In the outcrop of rock ahead; a whisper, and then a soft hiss.

"Viper?" she called softly, uncertain.

Something struck her leg, not a weapon or the teeth of one of those hideous hyenas. Something that produced only a slight sting. She reached down, and felt two more stings on her other leg, then one on her hand. She pulled her hand up and stared. A dart, she thought, barely more than a splinter. What the hell? Had she stumbled into a thorn bush, or…? She clutched at the rock as the darkness spun around her, feeling queasy. Not enough sleep, she thought again, holding herself upright with difficulty. Her thoughts seemed vague to her, somehow sluggish, disjointed. She heard the hiss again.

"Viper?" she called again, shakily, although she realized that she should know it couldn't be her friend. Then the rock was slipping through her fingers, and as she hit the ground she thought she could feel small bodies moving close to and even over her. The faint light of dawn faded out.

* * *

><p>By the time Tai Lung had worked through his mental distress by killing anything in reach that wasn't enlisted in the Anvil of Heaven, and made his way back to Vachir, the sky had lightened enough to take stock of the night's battle, and there was little point in informing the commander about the strange rhinos. Vachir and Chuluun had taken down three of them. The rest of their attackers, those that still could, had melted away in the growing light.<p>

"Indian," Chuluun said. "See the difference in the horns, and their lighter coloring? And they grow damn big down there. Wish we could recruit a few of these; we could stand 'em shoulder to shoulder and make a fort out of 'em."

"I think they're already working for someone," Vachir said sourly. He turned to glare at the snow leopard, fists planted on hips. "And what the _hell_ did you think you were doing in the middle of that fight?"

Tai Lung shrugged nonchalantly, then cracked his neck. "I thought you'd prefer me to sit it out," he said insouciantly. "I decided I'd just catch up on my sleep and let you handle it, but Tigress woke me up and insulted me until I just had to go hit something. Annoying woman."

"Your sister, isn't she?" Chuluun grinned.

"No. At least, only technically. And I wouldn't bring that up to her, if you have any plans to remain in one piece."

"Sounds like she knows you pretty well," Vachir snorted. "And watch your tone."

Tai Lung's eyes narrowed, though he still had a slight smile. The words "Or what?" were clearly about to be said.

"Don't," Chuluun's mild tone still managed to carry a threat.

Tai Lung hesitated a moment, then shrugged it off, apparently not willing to push a confrontation with the rhinos. He rolled his shoulders back and flexed his hands, not in preparation for a fight but simply stretching. "Besides, I needed to work out some of the stiffness from my little swim yesterday," he said lightly.

Just then Po bounded up to the group, enthusiasm virtually spilling from him. "Hey guys!" His eyes were shining, his voice ebullient, and he was far more energetic than he had any right to be. "Did you see Monkey? He kept getting this buffalo to charge him, then he'd jump away and let him run into his own men! You guys were great! I saw you fighting these other rhinos – one of 'em came up to me and Mantis, he would have got a free shot at us, but Tai took him down. I thought he was one of you guys! Tai, you were awesome! No one even got close to you! See, I told you! Just keep it up, you'll see what I mean, everyone will have to believe you. I gotta tell the others! Crane!" He headed off toward the bird, leaving the leopard and rhinos a bit breathless.

Vachir finally spoke. "Alright. I have no idea what that was about. Excitable, isn't he?"

"He has some notion about me being a hero and fighting the good fight," Tai Lung said wryly. "What the hell, it keeps him happy."

Chuluun looked sidelong at him. "Since when is keeping the panda happy high on your list of priorities?"

But Tai Lung had suddenly stiffened, frowning as he noticed Po standing near the edge of camp, looking around anxiously. Crane also seemed to be searching for something. "Something's wrong," he said, starting toward the pair. Vachir, with a look of irritation, clamped a hand on his elbow, holding him back. Tai Lung glanced down in surprise, but didn't pull away; at any rate, the panda was now hurrying back to them, his expression tense with worry, his concern clear in his voice.

"Guys?" he said as soon as got close. "Where's Tigress?"


	18. Searching

Searching

In the growing light, Viper was able to get a better look at the camp, and the aftermath of the battle. This was the part she hated most; facing the loss of life on both sides of a fight. When it was only a small confrontation, when it was just the Five against a gang of bandits, for instance, she could strike to disable an opponent or render him unconscious, but she knew from experience that a battle like the one fought this morning would certainly have casualties, and the best she could do was dispatch her enemies as quickly as possible. Still, the sight of bodies lying on the ground was difficult for her, and she was glad the rhinos were dealing with the fallen, both their own and their enemies, promptly and methodically. This was even worse, she thought, than the morning after their victory at Gongmen City, where most of the dead had been Shen's forces; very few of the townspeople had died when the cannons were fired in the streets, and amazingly, none of the Five or their friends had been badly hurt - although Po had insisted his singed paw was a serious injury as it kept him from holding his chopsticks right for days.

But it was clear, as she moved through the camp, that a number of the Anvil of Heaven had been killed in the fighting, and a larger number injured. The young recruit who had given Po directions was trying to be stoic as he and some others wrapped their dead companions in blankets and carried them toward the edge of the camp. She saw the rhino she'd spoken to the night before, or at least one with a badly bitten leg, waiting with other wounded men for the attention of the medic and his assistants; it was the same soldier, it seemed, for when he saw her he gave her a smile and a salute. She smiled and nodded back, relieved he'd taken her advice. Looking around for her friends, especially the taller, easier to spot ones, she finally saw Po and Crane talking to the commander and his second near the edge of the camp. She hurried up to them, joined by Monkey coming from somewhere off to her right; and as she got closer she saw Mantis on Po's shoulder and realized that Tai Lung was in the group as well. She wondered where Tigress was, especially knowing how her friend felt about the snow leopard; but it was only when she saw the worry on Po's face that she became concerned.

* * *

><p>"Where's Tigress?" Monkey asked, before Viper had the chance.<p>

"We don't know," said Crane. "Did you or Viper see her during the battle?"

Monkey shook his head, frowning. "I could hardly see the guys I was fighting. Besides, I was the first one out of camp. Did anyone see which direction she went?"

"Crane and Viper went to check the perimeters, then Po and I went after you," Mantis added.

"And then I followed them," Tai Lung added, a bit distractedly. Vachir still had a grip on his elbow, and he was trying to figure out how to get free of the rhino. He'd tried to ease his arm loose when the others came up, but that had only resulted in Vachir tightening his hold painfully. He didn't want to yank free and start a fight with the rhino; he wanted to help Po find Tigress. Not that he much cared for the woman, but the panda was obviously upset. Besides, he'd resigned himself to his fate; hadn't he? He wasn't going to cause Vachir any trouble, at least not any _serious_ trouble; but the rhino was beginning to annoy him. Vachir knew him too well, knew just how to get to him.

"So she left last," Crane was saying.

"I thought she'd prefer to fight the attackers," Tai Lung said, wondering if trying to simply ignore Vachir would work, "so I got the obvious target out of her line of sight."

Mantis' eyes widened. "What did you say to her?" Vachir, it seemed, wasn't the only one who knew him too well.

"Ahh…" he considered the question, and decided against going into it. "Why don't you ask her when you find her?" That got a derisive snort from Vachir, but no other reaction. He couldn't ease free, he wouldn't fight, and the rhino showed no inclination to let go on his own. He was running out of options. The only course left seemed to be to simply ask him to let go, and aside from knowing Vachir to be disinclined to grant even his most respectfully phrased request, that would just be too damn humiliating.

"Well, we'll find out where she was fighting and start from there," Mantis decided.

_Okay_, Tai Lung thought_, I get it. You're in charge; now let go. Don't you have something better to do? _ Vachir couldn't just hold on all day, could he? The snow leopard's arm was going numb, and his nerves were beginning to fray.

Po seemed to be aware of Tai Lung's dilemma, glancing from snow leopard to rhino, but Viper slipped in before he could say anything. "Commander, I'm sure you have a lot to do; your men need your direction," she said with gracious formality and her sweetest smile. "I saw that you have quite a few dead and injured, and I know you need to plan your next move against these enemies. Let us take Tai Lung off your hands for now – Po will make sure he causes you no trouble."

Vachir gave her an equally gracious nod. "Certainly, Master Viper," he said with excessive formality, playing right along. "I appreciate your offer. Please let us know if you find Master Tigress, and if you require any help from the Anvil." He gave Tai Lung a small shove forward as he finally let go, and his own smile became almost a smirk as the snow leopard quickly took a step toward the panda, putting himself out of reach. Monkey looked amused, and Chuluun had all he could do to keep a straight face.

Crane was growing impatient with the exchange. "Okay, if that's settled – the fighting was mainly on the north, let's start there." He lifted off with a few wing strokes and glided low in that direction. The others followed.

* * *

><p>After they were out of earshot, Chuluun turned to his commander. "Okay," he said, letting the smile spread across his face. "So what did that prove?"<p>

Vachir's expression was self-satisfied. "For one thing," he replied, "it proves he doesn't want to fight us, doesn't it?"

* * *

><p>"Po?" Crane called, as he settled to the ground. "Did you and Mantis fight any crocodiles last night?"<p>

"No," the panda answered, hurrying up. "Did you find something?"

"Maybe. Monkey, you were further toward the west end of the camp, with Viper and me, so… Tai Lung? You fight these guys?" Crane was examining the bodies of a crocodile, a large bear, and a hyena. There were no marks from weapons on them, so he'd ruled out any of the rhinos as their opponents.

"Not mine," the snow leopard said, looking over the bodies, and finally, now that he was sure Vachir was out of sight, rubbing his elbow. "So that would mean Tigress fought them… but where is she now?"

Monkey was searching around for any tracks. "Too confusing," he finally said. "A lot of feet through here. I think maybe she started that way…" He raised his head, and pointed north.

They started searching the ground in that direction. There was an outcropping of rock, perhaps waist high on a large animal. Po and Crane glanced at each other in apprehension, and moved forward quickly to look behind it, but there was no one there. They started to move away from the rock, when Crane suddenly stopped, and picked something out of the grass, balancing on one foot while he held the object up for examination with the other. "Wait… what's this?"

Po peered at the small sharp wooden shaft; it was tiny, barely more than a sliver, but it had obviously been made for some purpose. "A dart?"

Mantis and Tai Lung exchanged an uneasy glance. The insect hopped from Po's shoulder to his hand, and examined the object in Crane's claw. There was a small tuft of fiber at one end, where a fletching of some sort had been. "That's a dart," Mantis confirmed. "Blowgun, probably. A really little one."

"And probably poisoned, so be careful," the snow leopard added.

"I am being careful," Crane pointed out, a bit tartly. Po, about to touch the tip of the dart, pulled back abruptly.

"Let me see it," said Viper, raising up from the ground. Still below the level of the dart, she pushed off and coiled around Po's arm, extending her head out toward the object. She flicked her tongue at the sliver of wood, tasting, then pulled back suddenly.

"You alright?" Monkey asked, concerned.

"It's not poisoned, exactly," she said, working through the taste of the substance. She considered, then sampled the dart again. "More like drugged. There _is_ some sort of venom involved… Cobra? Maybe. Perhaps enough to paralyze someone, but not kill them… and there's other things mixed in, herbs maybe, to confuse someone, or knock them out? Hard to tell." She flicked her tongue a few more times, to get rid of the taste, and shuddered.

"You okay?" Crane asked.

She nodded. "I just don't like this sort of thing," she said.

"So someone drugged Tigress?" Monkey asked. "Don't think I want to be them when she wakes up, but where is she?"

"Crane, take Mantis and search for her – my guess is they're headed east. Stay high enough to avoid being spotted and come back if you see anything."

They all turned in surprise at the voice, more startled by the source than the peremptory tone. No one moved.

"Is there a problem?" Tai Lung snapped.

Mantis finally replied. "Yeah. There's a big problem with you trying to give orders, Tai," he said slowly. He knew the snow leopard had fallen back into old habits, but none of the others trusted him at all, except Po; and even Mantis, knowing Tai Lung's abilities, wasn't about to let him take charge. _Nothing like having Tai around again to remind you of all his bad points_, he thought. The snow leopard's ingrained arrogance was rubbing him the wrong way, as usual.

Tai Lung's eyes narrowed. "Fine," he sneered. "If that's all you're worried about, then _I'll_ track whoever took your friend, and _you_ can stay here and help the rhinos break camp." The amount of venom and resentment in his tone was astonishing.

Mantis glanced at the others, noted their expressions; shocked, offended, angry… _Way to go, Tai. You haven't lost your touch, _he thought wryly.

Po broke into the stunned silence. "Guys," he said quietly, "Does it really matter whose idea it was? We've got to find where they've taken Tigress, and help her." No one answered immediately.

Crane broke the silence first. "C'mon, Mantis," he said shortly, eyes still flashing anger from beneath his hat brim, "Let's go find Tigress." As the insect hopped to his back and he spread his wings to take off, he added acidly, "Tai Lung can stay here and help the rhinos break camp." He took off and wheeled eastward.

"Oookay," Po said, as he watched them go, "maybe trying to take over like that wasn't such a great idea, buddy."

"_You think_?" Monkey exploded. "I've never seen Crane get angry like that! Damn, Tai Lung, that attitude shoulda got you killed long ago!" He stomped off toward the rhinos.

"Where's he going?" Viper asked, startled by the direction of Monkey's departure as much as by its abruptness.

"To break camp?" Tai Lung asked drily.

Viper narrowed her eyes. "Mantis was right; you do need a friend. And I can see why he didn't want the job back." She slithered off after Monkey.

* * *

><p>Po stared after them, stunned, then wheeled on the snow leopard. "What the <em>hell<em> was that all about?" he yelled. "I am trying to help you and you're doing your damndest to push everyone away? What are you thinking?"

Tai Lung stared at the angry panda, feeling the now-familiar progression from smugness to anger, turning rapidly into confusion and distress. He felt his ears flatten and his shoulders slump; he couldn't help his reaction, or hide it. The last thing he wanted was to upset Po. He'd been chafing at Vachir's little game, the rhino's manipulation of his insecurities, and equally at his own inability or unwillingness to deal with the situation. Even Viper's intervention had seemed to diminish him, as had Vachir's contemptuous little shove, handing him off to Po and the Five. Their refusal to accept his obvious experience and follow his direction had hurt his pride as well. So he'd done verbally to them what he'd done physically to the hyenas last night – struck out in the hope of relieving his own pain by causing pain to others, and it had accomplished just exactly what it had every other time.

He didn't care what the others thought of him; he didn't let himself. But Po was a different story – in the short time he'd come to know him, he'd somehow let the panda get through all his defenses, to really get under his skin; he had never let anyone but Shifu get this close to him, have this much effect on him. And it was beginning to frighten him. Po was the only person, he knew, who could really hurt him; but he was more afraid, much, much more afraid that what Tigress had implied was right, that he would hurt Po. And he couldn't stand the thought of doing that.

Po watched Tai Lung's reaction, worried. He'd never seen anyone hurting as badly as the snow leopard must be. He'd opened his mouth a couple times, to say something that Po thought would likely resemble an apology if he could get the words out; but obviously he couldn't, he could only stand there, tense, with his eyes closed and his fists clenched at his side.

_Don't try to hug him_, Po reminded himself. Instead, he tried talking, though sometimes he felt he didn't have much luck with that. "Tai? C'mon, buddy, take it easy, okay? Things just got a little rocky there – let's go find the others and try it again, right? Crane should be back soon, I hope, and then we can focus on rescuing Tigress. Okay?"

"Or at least," Tai Lung managed shakily, "helping her obliterate whoever had the gall to try to capture her."

"Yeah," Po grinned in relief. "Maybe we'll need to rescue _them_." That got a small answering smile, and Po was pleased to see the snow leopard start to relax again. He motioned expansively and headed back toward the camp. "Hey, c'mon, I'm hungry. Let's get some breakfast." Before the snow leopard could respond, he continued the conversation in an assumed voice. "Of course you want to get breakfast, panda. Don't you ever do anything but eat?" Then in his own voice, "Hey! What can I say, I'm a big guy! I get hungry!"

Tai Lung looked at him quizzically. "Were you imitating me, or Shifu?"

Po shrugged. "Doesn't matter, you both say about the same thing. Did I tell you about the time I was first at the Jade Palace, and I got this noodle draped over my lip, so I took these two bowls and – "

* * *

><p>Viper was adding herbs to the rice she had boiling in their cooking pot when they reached the fire; when Po tried to take over the preparations she slapped his hand away with her tail and told him sweetly that she could still manage a pot of congee and would likely forget how to do even that if he didn't let her cook once in a while. Without anything to do but wait for breakfast to cook, the remaining members of the group sat lost in their gloomy thoughts and low spirits.<p>

"I wasn't there for her," Po finally said softly. The others looked up at him. "Tigress was always there for me," he went on. "When Shen shot me with his cannon, she was trying to push me out of the way – she told me not to go there in the first place. She's always been there to back me up, and last night I just took off on her. And now she's gone."  
>"We'll find her, Po," Viper said, as convincingly as she could.<p>

"Or she'll find us," Tai Lung put in wryly.

"And be mad at us for not finding her," Monkey added morosely.

"I can imagine," said the snow leopard, with feeling.

The langur looked up at him with curiosity. "So what _did_ you say to Tigress before the battle?"

Tai Lung shrugged. "Nothing as bad as Mantis most likely believes," he said. "The rest of you were rushing off into the battle, and she was annoyed that I didn't jump right up and follow you. Understandable, really; she hardly knows Vachir as well as I do. So, she snapped at me, and I snapped back at her, and we parted company." He turned to the panda. "Don't beat yourself up for not being right beside her, Po. She's a competent fighter; she can handle herself. Don't tell me you've never lost track of your companions in a pitched battle before?"

"We lost track of Po just sneaking into Gongmen City," Monkey supplied. Viper gave him an exasperated look; she handed him a bowl of rice, although her expression suggested she might have preferred to dump it on his head. "What?" he asked, seeing her reaction. "I'm sure Po's already told him that story!"

A group of rhinos came past as Viper dished out the rest of the rice. Tai Lung noticed that most of the group seemed quite young; one of the older, veteran rhinos with them was talking quietly. "It's hard, of course. But we have to take care of our own. Before we left -" They passed out of hearing range.

Viper looked after them. "They're the ones who were going out to bury the men they… lost, last night," she said softly.

"That one young rhino with them is the one I talked to before, who's from here and joined up recently," Po said, subdued. "I'm glad he made it."

Tai Lung had been trying to remember the name of the speaker. Iwan? No, Irwan. Day shift guard, always complained about the cold. "Everyone complains about the weather, but no one does anything about it", one of the others always answered. Big guy, with a deep laugh. Tai Lung couldn't remember his name at all. Was he here somewhere, in the camp, or was he dead hundreds of miles to the north? He felt a knot tightening in his stomach. He hadn't been in any condition to deal with anything but the demands of the moment yesterday, and then there had been the fight this morning. But now, sitting here with a moment to think, his situation began to sink in. He'd considered turning himself in before; especially after he became aware of the presence of the Anvil of Heaven in the region. He'd felt it was only a matter of time before he was recaptured anyway. He could figure what his chances were with the Anvil, as opposed to anyone else in authority; he'd known these men half his life, he knew where he stood and what to expect. But when he'd escaped, cutting through their ranks like a scythe through grain, he'd been obsessed with the Dragon Scroll, with gaining his prize and avenging the wrongs he'd perceived had been done to him; as he had with the townspeople of the Valley, he hadn't seen the real people in his path, only obstacles to be overcome. Now, though, he could see the matter all too clearly, not only from the point of view of Vachir and his men, but from his own newly gained perspective. And he didn't like the image his memories reflected back to him.

"Tai?" Po asked, breaking into his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yes," he said slowly. "I think… I'll be back in a moment." He stood up.

Po still looked concerned by the distracted look on the leopard's face. "Where you going?"

"Yeah," Monkey chuckled. "Viper's cooking's not _that_ bad, you don't have to run off."

"One day," the snake smiled sweetly at him, "I'm going to cheerfully strangle you in your sleep."

Po got up, too. "Should I go with you?" he asked quietly.

Tai Lung shook his head. "Don't worry, Po. I'm not taking off." He hesitated a moment, then put a hand on the panda's shoulder. "I just… need to talk to someone. To Chuluun. Ask him about… something."

* * *

><p>Chuluun was pushing the men to get ready to move out, even though he knew they'd probably wind up sitting around waiting for Master Crane to get back with a report on their enemies' whereabouts. He agreed with Vachir, that they'd let discipline slip since Tai Lung's escape, though he still felt they were likely a damn sight better than most military units. Not up to their own exacting standards, though, and he wondered how they'd let themselves slide. It wasn't only the long, routine years at Chorh-gom; it was the years after, when they'd felt themselves to be a collective failure, when they were trying to put themselves back together, to close the hole one man had punched in their ranks.<p>

He told Gerel to find a few of his cronies and help Cheren patch up the wounded, sent Bayu to check around the sentry posts, gave his immediate vicinity a glance to make sure all was in order, and finally turned to the snow leopard who'd appeared unexpectedly beside him. "I thought Po and the others were supposed to be watching you," he commented.

"They are," Tai Lung said shortly. At Chuluun's dubious look, he added, "I'm not planning to escape, or attack the men, Chuluun. You should realize that."  
>"I have. I just don't understand why, yet. I doubt you're still here because you decided you missed our company." He waited for the snow leopard to get to the point, because he obviously had something on his mind.<p>

"Well, if I avoided you before, you have to admit winding up back in Chorh-gom wasn't the most attractive option." The irony seemed watered down to the lieutenant, compared to the leopard's usual cutting sarcasm.

"So where were you avoiding us at?" Chuluun asked.

"For most of the time, out west. I took a job guarding caravans on the trade routes."

"Good choice. Why did you come here?"

Tai Lung shrugged. "I really don't know. I nearly ran into you and the men in Hulan, a couple months ago. It was quite a shock," he said wryly.

"I imagine. The men found some dead bandits near there. Your work?"

Tai Lung nodded. "I overheard them… planning to attack some merchants."

"Good job. So you were with the panda by the river yesterday?"

"I… considered coming out; hiding behind a rock isn't really my style…"

Chuluun's eyebrows went up. "You were behind that little rock? I'm impressed."

Tai Lung shook his head. "I should have turned myself in, especially knowing you were in charge of the patrol. For that matter I should have turned myself in at Hulan, when I first saw the Anvil in the area. I… knew it would only be a matter of time…" he smiled ruefully, "Even after Po told me you were down here after bandits and not me."

"Yeah, we've really come up in the world," Chuluun snorted. "But that's quite a change of heart, isn't it?"

"I've… had time to think…"

"About something other than the Dragon Scroll."

"Yes. About… I've made a real mess of my life…"

"You never had a life, Tai Lung."

Tai Lung snapped out of his own thoughts, and his halting attempt to express them. "What?"

"You never had a life. You spent your youth chasing after the Dragon Scroll, putting everything you had into mastering kung fu, and never letting anything else matter. Didn't you? And when that fell apart, and you went after everyone else for your own failure, you wound up with us, in Chorh-gom. You spent half your life there. These last two years have been all the life you've had."

Tai Lung blinked in surprise. 'You're… right," he said, finally. "And all I'm likely to have, I suppose. I know Vachir is thinking in terms of returning to Chorh-gom –"

"Just the place I want to retire to," Chuluun muttered sardonically.

"But what are the odds he'll be able to? I escaped once –"

"And you don't think they'll give us another chance?" He sighed. "Neither do I. That's the big problem, isn't it? But you know Vachir; he's hard-headed, he'll get what he wants if there's any way to do it."

They were both silent for a long moment. Finally, Tai Lung asked quietly, "How many?"

There was no need for Chuluun to ask for clarification. "Ninety three. And at least twice that wounded. You had some help, though; Vachir and his explosives. He knew they'd take out some of ours; felt it was necessary, to keep you in. Didn't expect you to get your hands on 'em, though."

Tai Lung looked around the camp. "Looks like you're down more than that. And I know you've been recruiting."

"We've taken some losses over the last two years. If you think about it, we did pretty good for twenty years, there – less than two hundred dead, and that includes your escape and that sickness that came through that time. But you left a lot of wounded; not that I'm complaining, considering the alternative. They'll recover. We sent 'em to Chang'an with Deshiyn, told him to get them back in shape and recruit us some more men." He gave a snort. "He may have another thousand for us, by this time."

"He survived," Tai Lung said flatly.

"Disappointed? You broke his leg in three places. Don't know what that'll do to his fighting, but he always was better at the administrative end of things."

"I know Niang and Shria…," he took a deep breath. "I know I killed them. I… do regret that…"

"So do I."

"Yan?"

Chuluun snorted again. "You got him."

Tai Lung nodded. "I don't regret that."

"Neither do I. Sadistic bastard."

Neither said anything for another long moment. Finally, Chuluun asked, "So. How'd you do it?"

Tai Lung was about to answer when Vachir's voice broke in from behind them. "I'd like to hear this too."

Tai Lung turned quickly, and to his own annoyance would have taken an involuntary step back from the rhino, but Chuluun dropped a hand on his shoulder. In a strange way, he found it as much reassuring as restraining.

"And I thought the panda was supposed to be guarding him," Vachir went on, drily.

"I've got him," Chuluun said.

"So I see. Where's the panda?"

"Eating breakfast, when I left," Tai Lung answered, trying to keep his tone light. But he was having problems. His hatred for Vachir had always covered a real fear of what the rhino could, and would, do to him; Vachir was utterly ruthless and uncompromising, and Tai Lung had been powerless in the face of that for twenty years. And there were things that Vachir could do even now, that couldn't be fought, not physically. Now that he had time to think about his situation, his uneasiness was growing steadily. He could try to determine where he stood with Chuluun, who had always been more lenient than his commander; but dealing with Vachir again was unnerving. He wouldn't fight, he knew; he wanted to prove he'd changed, at least to Po, and he found that even when he had good cause to fight he doubted his motives and suffered pangs of conscience. He wasn't about to go after the Anvil again, not after sacrificing nearly a hundred of them to his obsession. And it was only the last shreds of pride that kept him from trying to bolt from the camp. That last bit of pride, years of learned helplessness, and a determination not to abandon or disappoint Po were roiling inside him, and the tension was almost unbearable.

Vachir gave a derisive snort at his explanation. "Eating breakfast? Why am I not surprised? And he beat you out for Dragon Warrior?" He shook his head. "My money would have been on you, furball."

"So would mine." Tai Lung couldn't have stopped himself taking the dig at the panda if he'd wanted to.

Vachir gave him a sour look. "So. How did you do it?"

Tai Lung took a breath and considered. But there was really no point in equivocating now. "Picked the lock."

Vachir's eyes narrowed, and his tone hardened. "With what?" The two clipped syllables promised no little trouble, less for the snow leopard than for whoever had violated regulations so far as to leave anything within the prisoner's reach.

"Goose feather."

"That damn goose!" Vachir growled. "Shifu sends him to tell me to double my guard, and he's the one let you out? How'd you get the feather – he was too scared to get near you!"

Tai Lung shook his head, still amazed by his luck. If it was luck; Oogway's adages came to mind when he considered the incident. "It just floated down in front of me."

"Well, isn't that nice," the rhino sneered. "And where the hell was Deshiyn when this happened? It was his watch."

"He had some of his men in the second training room," Chuluun put in. "They came out on the middle walkway when the alarm went up."

"After the alarm went up was too late," the commander snapped. "Those were his men on watch. What the hell were they _watching_ while Tai Lung fussed with his lock?" He turned back to the snow leopard. "How long did it take you?"

_Too damn long_, Tai Lung thought. He couldn't let the chance pass by, especially not if Oogway was planning to hand the Dragon Scroll to someone else; but he had been in an agony of haste and fear the entire time. He had to move slowly, methodically, had to listen for the clicks as the mechanism came open little by little, couldn't rush lest he make a mistake or, even worse, jam the lock entirely. He'd expected at any moment to get a ballista bolt through his back, if he was lucky; if he wasn't, a guard would come out and take away the feather, and he'd have another days-long 'discussion' with Vachir about escape attempts. "I heard the elevator start back up, and then the feather fell in front of me; I was out by the time you hit the top level, so, what… a few minutes?"

"And no one saw this. Damn Deshiyn for letting his men slack off like that! We get back to Chang'an, I'll shove his horn up his ass for that one!" Vachir snarled.

Tai Lung worked through that mental image for a moment. "That… I'd like to see." Sometimes, he thought, he really wished he had it in him to keep his mouth shut.

Vachir glowered at him. "Shut up, kitty," he grated. "You're not out of trouble yet. Your escape cost me my men, my post and damn near my command." He considered a moment, then added, "And you damn near killed me. And that _will_ be dealt with."

Tai Lung forced himself not to shudder at the threat, but couldn't repress one violent twitch. Chuluun's hand tightened on his shoulder.

Vachir caught the slight motion. "Don't coddle him, Chuluun. He knows he deserves it. Don't you?" His eyes bored into Tai Lung.

Chuluun said quietly, "Doesn't make it any easier on him."

"It's not supposed to," Vachir said acidly. "Well?"

Two years ago, with nothing to lose and feeling completely justified, Tai Lung would have thrown caution aside and snarled defiance at the rhino. But now he could see only too clearly how unjustified all his actions had been…all those dead or wounded because of his single-minded focus on his goal, a goal that had turned to ashes, that had never been his to begin with… He didn't want to face whatever punishment Vachir had planned for him, but… He looked away, nodded shortly; then, knowing that wouldn't satisfy Vachir, forced an answer through clenched teeth. "Yes."

Vachir stared hard at him a moment longer, then gave a short, satisfied nod. When he spoke, it was in a calmer tone. "Alright. Now then. We have a real problem on our hands, don't we? Besides you," he added. "We've got someone around here raiding and torching villages, attacking any fighters in the area, and willing to blow a dam to cover their movements or delay pursuit. That's not something the Anvil can walk away from." A sneering note crept back into his voice. "Not even to get you put away properly. So." He reached out and gripped Tai Lung's chin, turning the snow leopard's head to face him, in a gesture so accustomed that neither of them considered for the moment that Tai Lung was free and might resist. "You cause me no trouble, you do what you're told, and you make yourself useful. And I _might_," he emphasized the words," _consider_… going easy on you. Understand me?"

Tai Lung blinked in surprise. It was easily the most… decent thing he could remember Vachir ever saying to him. "I… with what I've seen here lately, I'll gladly fight these raiders," he said, a little uncertainly.

"Good. Then we'll wait 'til Master Crane gets back and tells us what we're dealing with, and we'll make some plans. Take the fight to them, for a change. Chuluun, take him back to that panda." His tone again became derisive. "Hopefully he's finished his breakfast by now."

* * *

><p>Whispers. Dark and whispers and a sense of falling without ever reaching bottom, like a leaf drifting down, drifting… Like mist, creeping along the ground only to be sent swirling upward in a gust of wind, revealing the land around for a moment before settling down again and turning everything to gray nothingness…And the whispers, like wind, and deeper rumbles, like rocks falling, or like the voice of the sea, flowing and ebbing away, like her thoughts ebbing away…<p>

She fought against the confusion, when she could remember to do so, but it was hard, it was like fighting mist, that gave back before her and closed in again, muffling light and sound and thought. She tried to move, and she knew she was moving at the same time that she knew she couldn't move. The light behind her eyelids flickered, but whether it was the light outside coming and going, as she moved from sunlight to shadow, or whether it was her own consciousness coming and going, she had no way of telling.

Sometime later, she couldn't tell how long, there was a rustling sound, like a flowing stream, or wind in the leaves, or feathers… For a moment the mist cleared and she was staring up, up into a clear sky, and a white shape soaring high overhead… Crane, she thought, come to find her, to help her. She tried to call out, but she couldn't, she couldn't move, and the mist blurred the white shape until it was the peacock, Shen, standing before her, telling her that when they reached the harbor she would die, and it didn't matter because Po was already dead, she had seen the cannonball strike him, she had been too slow…

She drifted again, felt herself moving without being able to move. Crane, she thought, after a long time lost in the fog. Crane was carrying her, through the fog of the Devil's Mouth Gorge, away from the broken bridge, because she couldn't move. She hadn't been good enough to stop Tai Lung, he'd caught her with his nerve strike and she couldn't move, couldn't get back to the Jade Palace to warn Shifu, to keep him from being hurt… But Crane was carrying her, she'd make it in time, she could see the dim light of the Hall of Heroes behind her lids, could smell the centuries-deep scent of incense hanging in the shadows like mist…

But she was too late, Tai Lung was there, standing beside Shifu with a smug smile on his face, and Shifu was looking at her with an expression that was slightly puzzled and so polite, as if to ask what she was doing there, and she could move now, she started forward, trying to warn Shifu, trying to protect him, to protect Po… And Shifu saying that wasn't necessary, Po was dead, she had been too late, she had been too slow, she wasn't good enough, there was only one possible Dragon Warrior, not her, not Po, only and ever Tai Lung…

She tried to leap at the snow leopard, a snarl in her throat, and instead she fell back, held by something, and with that the last of the mist cleared from her mind. The light was still dim, the incense smoke still swirled in a dance with the lightest current of air, and there was still that whispering… What was that? She forced herself to think clearly, to separate dream from waking. Po. He wasn't dead, he was back at the camp with the Anvil of Heaven; but there'd been a battle, and she didn't know where he was now… And Tai Lung was there, not dead as he should be, and she found herself for a disjointed moment hoping he had changed as much as Po believed and would help her friends. She heard a dry slither near her, and thought again of Viper; but when she forced her eyes to focus, it wasn't her friend who swayed before her but a strange snake, staring at her with dark, flat eyes and a slight, malicious smile. She tried to rise, but she was caught, wrapped in the snake's coils… No. Focus. She was bound with ropes, and although she couldn't yet get loose, she could feel the give in the bonds, and knew it wouldn't be long before she could break free.

She remembered the battle now, remembered the darts; she had been knocked out, it seemed, and taken captive. If she were in the enemy camp… She forced herself to relax. She knew now she could free herself when she needed to, but first, she would learn all she could.

"So," the snake, a cobra, said, on a long, hissing breath. "You are finally back in the world of the waking."

She looked around, as much as she was able. She was in a tent of some sort, full of a haze of smoke; the familiar scent of sandalwood incense was mixed with other, more exotic ingredients. There were small rustling movements among the cushions on the floor, and the incessant whispering sound; she focused on the source and discovered it came from rats, scores of them, moving around the tent and glancing her way with wary eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked, in a faint voice. Best to let the snake think she was still affected by the drug, until she was ready to act. "Who are you?"

The insincere smile widened unpleasantly. "Unnerving to wake in a strange place?" He swayed a bit closer. "Of what were you dreaming?" The smile became a bit more genuine. "I am interested in the effects of my work."

She blinked at him, playing her part; but also because the smoke was beginning to sting her eyes a little. "Your work?"

"The drug on the darts. It let you sleep so soundly while we brought you here."

She let her head fall back on a cushion, and blinked again. The flap of the tent was behind her, she saw; the center pole that was the main support was a few feet behind the snake. "I was dreaming…" She watched the snake sway forward again, expectantly. " I was dreaming about my father…" Her brows knitted together and she couldn't keep her lip from curling, "… and my… brother…" The best lies, she knew, were those which held a bit of truth.

The snake moved back, still smiling. "You do not care for him? No, I see you do not. It is too often that way, isn't it? The father cares more for the son than the daughter. Too many women have let that resentment lead them into…" he chuckled softly, "… foolish things. You would not be the first, I'm afraid." He drifted off for a moment into some memory. She let her eyelids droop, and through slitted lids glanced at the doorway; there seemed to be a lot of movement outside, to judge by the shadows. She blinked again, and made more of an effort than was necessary to roll over on her side, to face the snake again. She felt the ropes around her wrists give just a little more.

"You still haven't told me who you are," she said.

The cobra swayed a bit, the tight smile that didn't reach his eyes never wavering. She didn't know if he intended to answer her or not, for at that moment the tent flap was flung open and three large forms entered the tent, an ox carrying a large war hammer, followed by two bears. The ox glanced at her for a moment, then said something to the snake in a language she didn't understand. She grasped one thing, though; while the cobra spoke Chinese with the accent of a foreign tongue, the ox seemed to speak the snake's language with a flavor that was certainly Chinese, and his weapon was absolutely of Chinese design.

The bears hauled her to her feet, and one cut the ropes around her ankles; very considerate, she thought, as that would make it easier for her to free herself when the moment came. She let them lead her out of the tent, guessing, and hoping, that they would take her to whoever was in command. Behind her, the cobra slithered off his cushion and joined their group, obviously planning on accompanying them.

"Too bad, girl," he hissed, in a tone that was almost convincingly regretful. "Perhaps you should have stayed at home and made your peace with your brother."

* * *

><p>The narrow canyon, from the upstream bend to the downstream turn of the river, was full of tents, equipment, and, most of all, fighters. This was no gang of bandits, obviously; it was a full-scale army, keeping to the highlands for concealment rather than fighting their way north through more settled lands. And if the idea was to get deep into China before marching on the capital – for certainly that would have to be the goal of such a strategy – then what lay in view on the canyon floor might not even be the entire army, but only one column.<p>

However, to judge by the large and heavily-guarded tent in the center, it would appear to be the column that mattered.

The figure lying prone on the rock high on the canyon wall edged a little further out of cover and let his gaze travel from one end of the camp to the other, trying to estimate numbers. His companion, too small to be seen by their enemies at this distance, hopped down from the bush nearby and gave his own assessment.

"That," said Mantis, "is a whole lot more than I thought they had."

Tai Lung gave the insect a cocky grin he remembered all too well. "Think we can take them?" he chuckled.

Mantis' eyes went wide in alarm. If the snow leopard hadn't been crazy before – and Mantis had his doubts on that score – the insect certainly questioned his sanity now. "No!" he said, appalled at the thought.

The snow leopard looked back down into the canyon, the grin gone. "Neither do I," he muttered, to Mantis' relief. "This is going to have to be quick."

Mantis shook his head; no matter how quick they were, this wouldn't be easy, and there were sure to be losses. He studied the camp again, his attention caught suddenly by a group exiting a tent not far from the one they guessed was the leader's. "There!" Even at this distance, he could make out Tigress' figure between two hulking bears. "Alright, then, if everyone's in position, we'll have Crane give the signal –"

Tai Lung was shaking his head. "Not yet. Let _her_ give the signal."

Mantis looked at him skeptically. "And how is she supposed to do that?"

"I'd assume the same way I would – by breaking free and going for their leader. But my guess is –"

" – she'd want to get some information first," Mantis finished for him. "We should let her, I suppose. But the moment she's loose, we all go in."

* * *

><p>The camp was dishearteningly large, and full of fighting men; Tigress had no way of estimating how many as she walked between the bears. The tents and movement of warriors seemed to stretch all around her and off into the distance. She could see they were in a narrow canyon with a river winding through the middle of it, and steep but climbable walls to either side. The sun sinking toward the hills on one side told her which direction was west, and she considered the best route of escape; westward, she decided, to lose pursuit in the rough ground and the wrong direction before trying to find the others.<p>

She caught the scent of food cooking; the smells were strange, but enticing, and her stomach rumbled. When had she eaten last? Last night, when Po had cooked, and she had been too angry about Tai Lung's presence to eat much. No matter, she'd be back among her friends soon enough, and Po could make her another bowl of noodles, she told herself firmly. She set aside her worries about the well-being of Po and the others after the battle, until she could find them and see for herself. There was no use, and too much distraction, in worrying about what might be.

Then she was in front of the large central tent, which was guarded by another pair of bears and several crocodiles, all eyeing her with suspicion; and then the tent flap was pushed aside from within, and the leader, for this had to be the leader, of the enemy forces emerged.

Tigress' eyes widened. This was, without doubt, the most attractive, and at the same time, the most alarming, male she had ever laid eyes on; and that included Tai Lung, who, she had to admit, rated high in both areas. The figure before her was a tiger; and though she'd seen few of her own kind growing up in the Valley of Peace, she knew he was far and away the largest and strongest tiger she had seen. She barely stood as high as his shoulder, and he was likely near twice her weight, sleekly and strongly muscled beneath a pelt that was a darker, warmer shade than her own; his stripes, more a dark brown than black, traced out a pattern different than those on her coat. Even his accoutrements spoke of warmth; his kilt, the front drawn back and tucked up behind making it more like trousers, was a rich ocher red, the heavy sash worked with gold and gems of carnelian and topaz. Above he wore only jewelry, heavy gold armlets and a short, wide neckpiece set with a large, dark ruby. Heavy gold rosette earrings hung from his ears. But in sharp contrast to the image of warmth and strength and royal wealth, his eyes bored into her own, hypnotic as the cobra's had been and even more chilling. Unlike the eyes of any tiger she had ever seen before, the eyes of her opponent were so dark they were like black marble, and about as yielding. She wondered for a moment if he were drugged, and his pupils dilated to give this impression; but his manner, his movements, and when he spoke, his voice, proved he was not; his eyes were simply as dark as winter night, and gave her the same chill.

His movements as he came toward her told her that he was a warrior, strong and well-trained, formidable in his own right, not only through his army; his expression spoke of command and a confidence that came from an unshakeable knowledge of his own position, which with his obvious wealth and the deference his men showed him she assumed had to come from royal or noble rank. He regarded her with mild interest in his dark eyes, and a small, condescending smile. The ox and snake moved to take places at his side, and she noticed something else; the ox was definitely in a subordinate position here, despite his obviously proud expression and aggressive – almost too aggressive – stance. But the cobra, gliding up on the tiger's other side, kept a sort of detachment the ox could not; he was as arrogantly confident as the tiger, if less overtly so. It made her wonder about him and his role here.

The tiger glanced over at the ox, and in a disdainful, almost bored, voice, asked, "So, Ushi, what have you brought me?"

"It was I and my followers who captured her, after she had killed many of your men," the cobra cut in silkily, looking at the ox with cool malice.

The ox, Ushi, bristled. "And what do you think you would have done without me, stuck her with a dart and gently floated her out of camp past the sentries?" he demanded.

"There would have been less loss that way, and less provocation of our enemies."

"There's always loss in battle. There'll be a great deal more before we're done," the ox sneered; no doubt he hoped one of those losses would be the cobra.

The tiger appeared bored with his squabbling underlings. "It hardly matters how you got her here," his deep voice finally broke in. "The question is, what good is she now we've got her? Ushi – I thought your goal was to kill or capture this Dragon Warrior you're so afraid of."

Tigress blinked. The Dragon Warrior. Po. She had no doubt now that this was the threat Shifu had foreseen, that these were the enemies who had lured Po into danger. She cursed inwardly that she'd allowed herself to be distracted by Tai Lung's unexpected appearance, when it was this unknown – and therefore far more dangerous – foe that was the real peril. Again, she found herself hoping, for a brief moment that was all she could spare, that Tai Lung was sincere in his concern for Po – the panda could use all the allies he could get.

But it was time to act now, not simply observe. "Who are you?" she demanded, "And what do you want in this region?"

The trio regarded her with some surprise. She regarded them levelly, not giving an inch.

"In this region?" the tiger rumbled, with a tone of amusement. "Nothing. My goal is farther north, and much larger."

"This," the ox added, in a scornful tone that come off as simply petulant after the tiger's studied condescension,"is Prince Akshatha – the next Emperor of China."

Tigress allowed her lip to curl upward in a snarl. "I seriously doubt that," she said, letting a note of menace creep into her voice.

"It hardly depends on your approval, girl," the tiger – Akshatha – said with smooth disdain. He let his smile widen a bit, no doubt attempting to charm; the expression only chilled Tigress more than his cold eyes. "Now. Ushi is concerned about this 'Dragon Warrior' he's heard of." Somehow he managed to put even more derision in his voice. "Tell us where we can find him, and put my lieutenant's mind at ease."

As she had two years ago, she did the only thing she could do – put herself between Po and danger. "How do you know _I'm_ not the Dragon Warrior?" she said steadily, with all the assurance she possessed.

After a stunned moment, both Akshatha and Ushi broke out in roars of laughter. Only the cobra, she noticed, regarded her with renewed interest, his tight smile widening a bit and his head cocked to one side. After a moment, Akshatha regained his composure. "Girl, I doubt Ushi's friends would even bother to mention this Dragon Warrior if it was no more than one undersized female. Try again. Where can we find this warrior? Is he with the rhinos who have been blundering about the countryside?"

Tigress stared back, steadily and silently.

"She knows who we want," Ushi grumbled.

"Oh, no doubt. But what use is that? You think you can charm the information from her?"

"I can do something to get it," the ox said with ugly menace in his voice. "And if she knows him, he may come looking for her."

"The hero you fear so much will come strolling into our camp after a mere girl? He'd be as big a fool as you," Akshatha sneered. Ushi glared at the insult, but kept quiet; the cobra seemed to chuckle soundlessly.

Akshatha turned back to Tigress. "So. Will you help us find your friend? Or do you expect your hero to come to your rescue?"

Tigress stood straight, fearless, allowing a slight smile just as derisive as his to play on her lips. He would get nothing from her, was her clear message.

He regarded her for a long moment, without any sign of anger or disappointment, and then shrugged and made a slight gesture. "Very well, then. Kill her." He turned back toward his tent.

In that moment Tigress twisted her wrists the last necessary inch and broke free of the ropes binding her. With a snarl she leapt at the larger feline, going for a quick disabling strike, trying to bring him down in the first moment, because she knew it was the only chance she'd have. She came close; but in that moment it was clear that he was very much the warrior she'd thought he was. Even with his dismissal of her abilities and worth, even assuming she was no threat, bound and helpless in the midst of his camp, he had never let down his guard. He caught the movement and his turn became a spin that took him out of her reach and brought him into a defensive stance of his own; the bear and crocodile guards closed in around him, and one of the bears handed him a sword, which he held with the familiarity of a veteran fighter. Ushi, meanwhile, was closing in on her right, swinging his war hammer; she dodged the cobra's strike from her left, ducked under the hammer's swing, and caught the ox with a kick that doubled him over and put him between her and the snake.

She had taken her single shot at the enemy leadership, and it had failed; she hadn't expected to succeed anyway, under the circumstances. Now her priority was escape, to warn the Five, the Anvil, the Emperor… and, she admitted, also, perhaps especially, Po. Her next strike, with claws extended, was aimed at the tent rope nearest her, severing it at once and catching the end, yanking hard enough to cause the pavilion to sag. That distracted a few of her pursuers; two others, with more focus in battle if not more grace, were tripped by the line when she pulled it taut. She saw the cobra whipping forward between the ox's hooves, undeterred by the sudden chaos around him. She piled into a bear that was charging at her, disabling him with a swift combination of kicks and strikes, ducking under a flailing arm he flung in her direction as he fell, and sprinted for the western edge of the camp.

The tents and bodies around her were a blur. Anyone who stood in her way she dodged or dropped, as quickly as possible. As she passed a weapon maker's tent, she kicked over a rack of shields into the path of some persistent crocodiles that were still pursuing her. She dashed past a knot of dholes who scattered in all directions out of her path, including into the way of the crocodiles who snarled curses and tried to push through the living obstruction. Then she could see the edge of the camp between two tents, and put on a burst of speed. If she could reach the cover of the brush she could see just beyond…

And then three of the largest rhinos she'd ever seen ran out from beyond one of the tents, blocking her path.

She leapt straight at them, catching one in the throat with her heel, falling back into a roll as he collapsed, grabbing one of the crocs that had managed to catch up to her, and throwing him into one of the two remaining rhinos. She was about to go for the third, when he abruptly turned to confront something behind him. His head seemed to be knocked back by nothing, his feet suddenly were encumbered by a lithe green form wrapped around his ankles, and then he was sent flying into one of the tents, collapsing it as he fell. Where he had been, a large, black and white form now stood before her.

"Po!" she cried, so relieved to see him safe that for a moment she couldn't even feel alarm or anger at his appearing here, where he was in so much danger.

"Tigress!" he beamed back at her. "You're alright!"

"We have to go!" she said. "There's too many –"

His attention shifted over her shoulder, and she heard the rest of the crocodiles pounding up towards them. A grey blur shot past Po and herself, and she didn't need to look to know the crocs wouldn't be a problem much longer.

She looked at Po in disbelief and exasperation. "You brought Tai Lung?!"

Stopping for a moment beside Po, Monkey gave her a wide grin. "Not just him. We brought the whole army!"

* * *

><p>It was like old times, thought Vachir, like the days when he was first in the Anvil of Heaven. His men formed in a wedge behind him, and enough enemies for everyone before them. He had no illusions about winning this engagement; they were giving Master Tigress a chance to escape with any information she might have gained, and hopefully causing confusion and delay in the enemy ranks. But damned if he wasn't going to get some payback for the men he'd lost, and the villages destroyed, and all the damn trouble these bastards had given him over the last few months!<p>

He knew he'd have to break off the attack soon, but it was good to finally see some action, have something to do besides sit and brood on his failures, and wonder if his best days were long behind him. He pushed forward into the camp, engaging a knot of water buffalo who didn't have the sense to get out of his way. He took out the buffalo in front of him, and was considering giving the order to pull back, when the man beside him cried out and fell back, clutching at an arm that no longer bent to right way. He turned to face the new threat, and discovered a large ox wielding a war hammer to good effect. He dodged the blows, left, then right, and brought his axe around in his own attack. His opponent moved quickly, and the bit of the axe hooked over the shaft of the hammer. With the action temporarily at a standstill, he got a good look at the ox.

In a bellow of surprise and outrage, he shouted the name. "Ushi?!"


	19. Finding Tigress

Finding Tigress

Akshatha hadn't anticipated the tigress' attack, and was galled at the necessity of having to retreat behind his guards; but he couldn't deny his own importance and the need to minimize risks to his own safety. There would come a time for him to fight soon enough. His bruised dignity was only partly mollified by the girl's abrupt flight, no doubt from his imminent retaliation; not stopping to retrieve his own weapon, he hefted the bear's sword and started after her. She would never make it so far as the edge of the camp, and he only hoped he could catch up before one of his soldiers killed her. He'd prefer to do the deed himself, and who knew, she might still provide some information before she died.

He stepped around the folds of the sagging pavilion and the knot of fools who'd somehow tripped over a tent rope, and realized there was now some sort of confusion breaking out on the other side of the camp. Well. Perhaps the girl's hero had come looking for her after all; and amusingly, she'd run off in the wrong direction. He smiled tightly. Looking around he saw no sign of Rahas. Just like the snake to disappear when he was needed. Ushi was trying to straighten up, breath strained and eyes watering. The tigress had apparently kicked him in a tender spot. With no particular sympathy for the ox's plight, he ordered him to find out what was going on to the east of the camp, and continued west, after the escaping tigress. He had no doubt Ushi could handle whatever was coming in behind him; and if he couldn't, well, the left flank of the army should be arriving at any moment. Even the rear guard was supposed to catch up before sundown, as they gathered together before making their way down from the concealing hills. This little disturbance should cause no delay in his plans at all.

* * *

><p>Crane was the only member of the Furious Five who was not engaged in the battle below. He could see the others on the western edge of the camp, and he heard the sound of battle rising on the eastern edge as the Anvil of Heaven charged in. But he needed to see the big picture, make sure there would be no surprises.<p>

He soared higher, speeding up the canyon and over a low spot in the southwestern ridgeline. In the next valley, and heading for the dip in the ridge, he saw movement. He swung in closer, thinking that perhaps a raiding party was returning to the main camp; but as he got a clearer view of the draw he backwinged abruptly, turned, and sped back to his embattled friends. This was not good, not good at all.

* * *

><p>Tigress kicked a dhole hard, sending it back into a knot of hyenas. "Po, you shouldn't be here!"<p>

Po looked over at her. "Why? We had to find you." He looked from the dhole in his right hand to the single jackal he'd found among their enemies in his left, knocked them together, and dropped the limp, furry forms. He looked down and considered what to do about the small but determined mongoose that was attacking his shin.

"I can take care of myself," she replied, dropping low and catching three more hyenas with a sweeping kick. "I was trained for this."

"I know," Po admitted, finally kicking the single-minded mongoose into the bushes and turning to face a pair of dholes, "but Viper said you'd been drugged, and I just – we had to make sure you were alright. Is all." The mongoose emerged from the shrubbery, shook his head, and went after the panda's foot again. Unlike the larger animals, he was unarmed, but his persistent punches, knee strikes and head butts on Po's leg were beginning to hurt. "Anyway, you wouldn't leave me if someone captured me. You'd try to rescue me." He saw her incensed look. "Or at least help me escape," he amended quickly. He finally picked up the pugnacious mongoose and tucked him under his left arm, letting him struggle harmlessly there while Po fended off the dholes with his right.

"I don't have time to explain," Tigress answered. She finished off her hyenas, and dropped Po's dholes with two quick blows. "I found out these were the enemies who lured you here."

Po's eyes went wide. "Really? That's awesome!"

"No, Po, it isn't."

"No, I mean that you found that out!"

Tigress noticed the jackal starting to move. She gave him a swift kick that either knocked him unconscious or persuaded him to stay down and quiet. "Okay, but we need to go. Now."

"Right." He looked around. "Ah… where did everyone go?"

Crane swooped down to where they were standing and dropped to a hasty landing. "Tigress! You're safe! You have to get out of here, they have reinforcements coming in from the next valley! Po, show her where we're all meeting up. Go! I'll find the others!" He spread his wings and was off the next instant.

"That's it then. Let's go," Tigress said. When Po hesitated a moment longer, she added, "Crane will get the others out."

Po nodded, obviously not liking the idea of leaving before he knew where his friends were. He started after Tigress. "We need to circle around to meet up with everyone," he said.

Tigress stopped and looked pointedly at him. "Po."

"What?"

"Put down the mongoose."

"Oh, yeah!" Po considered the squirming, cursing ball of fur. "If I put him down he'll just attack me again."

Tigress walked over, took possession of the small ferocious animal, tossed him in the air, and sent him sailing back toward the camp with a flying kick.

Po watched the mongoose arc out of sight behind a tent. "That was mean."

"Run before he catches up with us again."

* * *

><p>"You do know this is just a diversion, don't you?" Mantis asked.<p>

Tai Lung grinned. "Why, do you find it diverting?"

"Let's just hope these guys do," Mantis grumbled. "We should get out –"

"If we can find out who's in charge of this rabble, we might put a stop to them," the snow leopard insisted. He continued to plow through anything that appeared in his way, heading ever deeper into the enemy camp.

Mantis felt an all-too-familiar sense of alarm. "Tai, that's not what we're here for!" He leaped up, striking hard at the forehead of the buffalo who'd come up behind the snow leopard with a mace, then sprang off the falling soldier back onto Tai Lung's shoulder. "I thought we agreed there's too many of them!"

Tai Lung stopped dead, and Mantis thought he'd gotten through to him. Then he heard the leopard's low growl and turned to look forward. No such luck. Tai had obviously found one of the enemy leaders. Mantis was more than a little concerned. The whole damn world was huge from his perspective, and he usually didn't let it slow him down, but the tiger they'd run into was almost half again Tai Lung's size and looked like a nasty fighter. Mantis was sure they could beat him – this was Tai Lung he was standing on, after all – but they didn't have the time it would undoubtedly take to do so. Of course, if the look in the tiger's eyes was any indication, they probably didn't have a choice.

The tiger sized them up, or at least sized up Tai Lung, Mantis wasn't sure he'd even been noticed; and then he smiled, a cruel, lazy sneer that was easily the most unpleasant expression Mantis had ever seen. It made his blood run cold. Tai Lung's snarl grew louder, and Mantis felt the snow leopard's muscles bunch as he began to surge toward his opponent. The world sped up around Mantis as he prepared to leap into his first strike.

And then he saw movement behind the tiger, low to the ground at the base of a large tent. Tai Lung's lunge turned into a pivot as he sprang back out of the way; and Mantis saw Monkey appear at the top of the tent, swinging wildly from the tip of the center support pole as the entire structure collapsed, spun and fell forward, wrapping around the tiger and burying him in tight folds of cloth. Monkey jumped clear of the fallen tent and Viper came up beside him, having shot clear after cutting the ropes from their pegs. From the tangled folds of the tent came a roar of pure fury.

A white shape dropped beside them. "Get out of here!" Crane yelled. "Reinforcements are coming in!" He was off the next second.

"Let's go!" said Monkey.

Tai Lung started for the fallen tent and the unseen form thrashing beneath it. "Let's end this here," he growled.

"There's no time! If you stay to fight him you'll be killed!" Viper insisted, coiling around the snow leopard's leg.

"Tai, Tai, it's not the time!" Mantis yelled in his ear, pinching as hard as he could to get his attention. Monkey, the only one large enough to have a hope of impeding the leopard, was dragging on his arm to little effect. Mantis considered hitting him with a nerve strike; but even if Tai Lung hadn't thought up a way to defend against it, a paralyzed snow leopard would be just as much trouble as an intractable one; they'd never haul him out of camp before they were all torn to pieces.

Viper had circled up to the snow leopard's shoulder. "Tai Lung! Please! Let's find Po and make sure he's gotten out of here," she said urgently.

_Good call_, Mantis thought. It was probably the only thing that could have gotten through to him. Tai Lung stopped, every muscle taut; then with a frustrated snarl he leapt forward, gave the struggling mound of cloth two vicious kicks, and as an enormous claw sheared through the material he took off toward the edge of the camp, Mantis and Viper hanging on to his shoulders and Monkey keeping pace beside him.

* * *

><p>"Vachir," the ox sneered. The mocking smile Vachir remembered didn't reach Ushi's eyes; it never had. "I see you've finally decided to crawl out of your hole up north and see what's going on in the world. Or have you come to join the winning side? Planning to stay this time?"<p>

"Who the hell's side are _you_ on?" the rhino snarled back, yanking his axe back so hard he nearly ripped the war hammer from the ox's hands. "You the one's been sacking the villages around here? Still going after unarmed peasants?"

The ox glared, spun the hammer and brought it back around. Vachir sidestepped, letting the hammer slam into the ground, and knocked the ox back with a kick, following it with a slash from his axe. Ushi fell back a step, bringing the hammer up in defense. "_I'm_ on the Emperor's side, Vachir," he grinned. "Or at least, I will be once we take the capital. Give it a little while."

Vachir growled, stepped forward with a slash toward the ox's knees, reversing in an upward cut that the ox barely evaded. "So that's it? You never could follow orders; but now you've thrown aside all honor and loyalty. Why am I not surprised?"

The ox snorted. "You're one to talk about loyalty, Vachir." He swung the hammer around again, aiming for the rhino's head. Vachir deflected the blow upward as he ducked beneath the hammer's arc. "You abandoned us up in Tangshan. With the Anvil, we would have had the advantage, we'd never have lost Wusheng! We could have gone back to Chang'an in triumph! But you pulled out on us!"

"You had your orders, you just couldn't follow them, could you?" Vachir retorted. "You had to grab for the glory, the hell with what the Emperor wanted! Well, I followed my orders!"

"Your _orders_," Ushi scoffed. "You took the first chance you saw and ran! How long could it take to deal with one man? If you were too damn squeamish to cut his throat, a few days without water would have done the job. You could have been back with the army inside the month. But you used the excuse to run and hide! I always thought better of you."

Vachir parried another sweep of the war hammer, and spat. "I guess I preferred the company of a murderer to that of a traitor, Ushi," he snarled.

With a shout of rage, the ox swung the war hammer up and then down with all his strength. Vachir sidestepped again. "Too damn slow. Too damn late, as always, Ushi," he smirked as the weapon drove into the ground. Then he got a good look at the head of the war hammer before the ox swung it up again.

At the same moment, a white shape dropped down behind the ox, a wing coming around in a sweeping blow that spun him around and sent him staggering to one side. Vachir moved in, but two of the water buffalo they'd been fighting closed with him at that moment. Ushi snorted in anger and went for Crane, who evaded his attacks gracefully, landing blows that drove the ox further back toward the center of the camp. Vachir felled one buffalo, let his men deal with the other, and went after the ox again.

"Commander!" Crane called to him as he rose on a downbeat of his wings, the hammer passing harmlessly below his talons, "They have reinforcements coming in from the southwest! Pull your men out!"

"You heard him!" Vachir shouted to the soldiers around him. "That's it! Pull out!"

Ushi closed with Crane once more. As the bird dodged to the left, a buffalo lunged for him, blocking his way. He parried the buffalo's mace away from his head, swept the legs from under the warrior, dropping him on his back and catching him with a wing strike as he fell. He turned back to Ushi, a moment too late. He attempted to deflect the hammer blow aimed for his side, but the weapon caught his wing with a vicious blow, spinning him around with a cry of pain. Vachir leapt forward to engage the ox again, but a knot of his rhinos were closing with Ushi already. The ox fell back, his hammer weaving in a defensive pattern, and Vachir saw a new wave of enemy fighters coming through the camp toward them. He went to Crane instead.

"Can you fly?" he asked.

"Don't think so," the bird gritted through a tightly clenched beak.

"We'll get you out of here," Vachir said, picking up the crane and falling back behind his men as they pulled back toward the edge of camp.

Ushi stood leaning on his hammer as a throng of hyenas charged past him. "Running again, Vachir?" he jeered. "If you find your spine and figure out where the advantage is, come back and join us!"

Vachir swore under his breath, but he refused to let the ox bait him. Holding in their tight knot, the Anvil of Heaven withdrew from the battle.

* * *

><p>Vachir had no delusions that they weren't being followed, or that they had any time to rest once they reached the rendezvous. Gerel and the men who'd been left to move the camp were quickly redistributing the supplies among the able-bodied, and Cheren was busy patching up the worst of the injuries before they moved out again. He tried to judge how many men he'd lost, and hoped some stragglers would come in before they left. He was down too many men already.<p>

He moved through the camp, trying to assess the damage. They'd come off fairly well for being so outnumbered, he thought, and for having to retreat. He knew it was necessary, and part of his own plan, but it still galled him. Ushi's taunts were rankling him like burrs under his armor. They meshed all too well with his own doubts and fears about the present state of the Anvil – and himself.

Damn ox – Vachir knew he'd been exiled, and guessed he'd turned bandit, but coming back with an army, in a bid to overthrow the Emperor, was just too much to be borne. To have to turn and walk away from the chance to pound the traitor into the ground was infuriating.

He made sure Chuluun got himself over to Cheren to have the deep cut on his arm bandaged, spoke a few words to Bayu and the rest of the small, close-knit group of Sumatran rhinos who had lost three of their own, and looked for the Jade Palace contingent to see if Master Tigress had learned anything more about their enemies while she was in their camp.

He could see that Mantis was working on Crane's wing, and he wondered how badly the bird was hurt. But if he was any judge, the insect might have a couple more patients before too long; it looked like a cat fight was brewing. The panda was worriedly trying to intervene as the tigress and snow leopard faced off.

"… did you think you were doing?" Tigress was yelling as he came within earshot.

Tai Lung shouted her down. "You said yourself that was the leader of their army! If I could have killed him we'd all –"

"There was an entire army around you! Do you think it would have been a one-on-one fight? Or are you so damn arrogant you think you can take on hundreds of warriors by yourself?"

"I've done it before," he growled. "Or have you forgotten –"

"All you would have managed to do is get yourself killed!" she continued as though he hadn't spoken.

"I'd hardly think you'd object."

"I wouldn't," she hissed. "But Mantis, Monkey and Viper were with you. And your _… insane_ attack into the center of their camp could have gotten them killed as well!"

He drew himself up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh? Has Shifu's training slacked off that much?" he all but purred. "Or is it your leadership? They can't handle a little fight, is that it? I'd have thought better of them." He gave her his most infuriating smirk. "Or perhaps_ I_ do think better of them. They handled themselves well. At any rate, we all made it out, so if you're done having the vapors –"

Vachir was close enough to see the reactions. Viper and Monkey were caught somewhere between agreeing with Tai Lung's compliment and still wanting to kill him, Mantis had stopped working on Crane's wing and had put one foreleg over his face in exasperation. Po started to say, "Tai –" ; or perhaps it was "Ti—" but got no further. Tigress bared her fangs in utter fury. It was definitely time to step in.

"If you," she grated, "so much as –"

"Excuse me a moment," Vachir said, loud enough to cut through the tension – and with enough menace to get Tai Lung's attention. He didn't quite grab the snow leopard by the scruff of the neck, but the heavy hand he dropped between his shoulders was close enough to do so if needed. "Come over here," he added as he propelled the leopard away from the group. They got several yards away before Tai Lung belatedly thought to resist and slow down, and the moment he did Vachir caught him with a hard slap on the back of the head.

"That's for acting like an idiot," he snapped as the snow leopard rounded on him. He met Tai Lung's baleful glare steadily, not giving an inch. "I thought I told you to follow orders and be useful."

"What do you think I did?" Tai Lung snarled.

"Apparently went charging into the middle of the enemy camp looking for trouble."

"I was face-to-face with the leader of that army; and when Crane said leave, I left!" he retorted fiercely. "I could have killed him! I should have –"

Vachir had clenched his fists, knowing the snow leopard was still fuming from his argument with Tigress but wanting so badly to clout him for his defiant tone – and knowing he couldn't afford the fight that would likely provoke. But he caught a note of desperation in those last three words. He pushed his own annoyance down and nodded.

"Well, at least you've finally learned how to follow an order – mostly, at least. And I can understand wanting to take a shot at their leader." His own confrontation with Ushi came to mind – could he ever understand. "I can also understand that in your situation, you might be thinking of going out doing something worthwhile. All your friend's talk of being a hero, hmm?" He watched Tai Lung's expression closely; the snow leopard looked away. "It's not the time, kitty. You need to think of someone besides yourself for once. You're working with other warriors – _with_ them, got it? They're counting on you to follow a plan, to watch their back. You decide to go out in a blaze of glory, you'll wind up taking someone with you." He saw the words hit home, and let that idea sink in before he delivered the telling blow. "And it's more than likely going to be that panda." Tai Lung met his gaze, horrified. Vachir saw him swallow hard. Okay, so the panda meant something to him; time to see what else did. He dropped a hand to the axe in his belt. "Now. If you're so eager to die, we can take care of that right here and now. No one else gets dragged down." He waited. Tai Lung said nothing, but Vachir could see his answer. "No? Alright then, if you still want to live, from now on you fight like it. It'll be dark soon, and we need to move. Tell the others I want Crane and Mantis in the center with Cheren and the wounded. Ask Master Tigress – nicely, damn you – to go in the rearguard with the panda, and Masters Monkey and Viper to come up front with me. You find Chuluun and stay with him on the left flank, and do as he tells you. Now go."

Tai Lung looked slightly stunned by this turn in the conversation, as he had when Vachir had spoken to him that morning. He started to head back to the others, then turned back, and with a definitely uncertain tone, began," Vachir… I –"

Vachir shook his head. "Do what you're told. Don't talk to me. Just go."

Tai Lung blinked, and to Vachir's surprise, went without further argument, obviously put off balance. Satisfied, and certainly relieved, Vachir went to start the Anvil moving. Now if only he could deal as easily with that crap Ushi had spouted – and the sore spot it had touched in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Tai Lung was actually glad that Vachir had brushed him off; he wasn't sure what he had intended to say to the rhino, and wasn't sure he wanted to find out. He was completely bewildered by the way Vachir was acting. He'd expected… what? A great deal more hostility and abuse, to be sure. To be restrained, certainly, with whatever they had on hand, and put under heavy guard, and definitely hauled off to some secure location until they got orders on how to deal with him – which he could only assume would be orders for his execution.<p>

What he hadn't expected, could never have foreseen, was to be left for all intents and purposes in Po's rather questionable custody, allowed to wander about the camp, and most amazingly, to be included in the attack on their enemies. Vachir had spoken to him, what, three times now since he'd been recaptured, and while his derision had been merely perfunctory, it was the fact that he had at times been almost – complimentary? Understanding? It was unnerving. He had no idea how to deal with it. And now Vachir was assuming he'd stay and help with the defense of the Anvil as they headed north – well, that was a little more comprehensible. He'd said this morning he'd gladly fight these raiders. But why would the rhino believe him? It made no sense.

He was still working through his confusion when he rejoined Po and the others. He looked around, realizing that he'd been squabbling with them again, and expected Po to be irritated as he'd been earlier; but the panda seemed upset for other reasons.

"Hey, you okay, buddy?" Po asked in concern as he walked up.

"I'm fine," he answered distractedly, wondering why Po asked.

"Well, it's just the commander seemed a little hard on you, is all."

Tai Lung thought about that for a moment. Vachir had hit him, hadn't he? The slap had stung, of course, but it was the sort of thing he barely noticed anymore; Vachir had been merely peevish, not actually angry. "It's nothing. He, ah, wanted you and Tigress to take a position with the rear guard when we start out; he asked for Viper and Monkey to go up front with him. Yao, he wanted you and Crane in the center with the wounded." He remembered suddenly that he'd felt some concern for the bird's injury and had meant to ask Mantis about it, before Tigress had started berating him. "Crane? How bad is your wing?" he asked in as diffident a tone as he could manage.

"Won't be flying for a while, but I'll manage," Crane answered, apparently not holding a grudge for any earlier insults. "Which is too bad, because we need to get a message north, and quick."

"It's an invasion," Tigress put in. She was much calmer, if no happier, than she'd been a few minutes before; Tai Lung wondered how much Po had to do with that. "They're marching north to challenge the Emperor. The sooner we can get word to him, the sooner the army can be sent to deal with them." She fell silent for a moment, thoughtful, but then shook her head. "But for now, Commander Vachir is right. We need to put some distance between us and our enemies. Right now we're the only ones who know about this, and we have to make sure we get safely away to pass on this information." She took Po by the arm. "Come on. Let's join the rearguard."

Po hesitated a moment. "Where will you be, Tai?"

Tai Lung was still working through that one himself. "Apparently, on the left flank with Chuluun. I'll catch up with you when we stop." He turned back to Mantis. "Um, Yao, you might give Cheren a hand. I'm not sure he's up to handling anything but head colds and frostbite anymore." He headed off to find the lieutenant.

He caught up with Chuluun as the rhinos began to move north, at a quick, steady pace. The lieutenant looked at him questioningly.

"And you're here because…?"

"Because Vachir told me to stay with you on the flank," the snow leopard muttered, still bemused and somewhat self-conscious at the admission. Though he wasn't looking at Chuluun, he could picture only too clearly the amused look on the rhino's face.

But Chuluun said only, "Glad to have you. We've got a full moon coming up, but your night vision's a hell of a lot better than mine. Keep an eye open in case our new friends come to play."


	20. The Lure

The Lure

When Akshatha clawed his way free of the tent that had entangled him, he found that the rather overdeveloped snow leopard who had seemed about to challenge him had disappeared just like the tigress had. Was there no one here who had the courage to face him and give him a good fight? And where was this cursed Dragon Warrior of Ushi's – it certainly wasn't the girl, and he guessed it wasn't the leopard either, or he wouldn't have run off. Perhaps he was embroiled in the fighting he could hear on the other side of the camp. He headed in that direction, smiling as he saw the reinforcements from his second column streaming past him. Then he came to a stop.

The girl had cut the tent ropes on his pavilion, and the tent had sagged to one side as she fled and he pursued her. Apparently it had sagged enough to bring the fabric into contact with a lit brazier – his tent was now on fire. His lips tightened into a thin line and his eyes blazed with fury, barely lessened by the sight of some of his possessions lying on the ground outside. At least the fools had thought to salvage his pata, he thought; for the most part, they'd concentrated on the valuables, no doubt fearing they might otherwise not get their pay. As he watched, a hyena ran from the conflagration with an armload of cushions; what had possessed the creature to save those? Behind him, the tent finally collapsed to the ground in flaming ruin.

Someone, he vowed, was going to pay for this.

He picked up the pata and slipped his hand into the gauntlet as he headed for the rapidly fading sounds of battle. As he neared the eastern edge of the camp, he encountered Ushi.

"We drove them off," the ox said, with more triumph in his voice than a mere skirmish should warrant.

"And was this Dragon Warrior you're so afraid of with them?" Akshatha sneered, turning back toward the center of the camp.

The ox followed, shaking his head. "No. Just Vachir and his rhinos. Like I said, they've gone soft. As soon as the reinforcements arrived, they ran off."

"Well, send men after them and finish them off! We don't want them spreading word of our presence or gathering forces to resist us," he growled. "And get the army ready to move as soon as the rearguard comes up. I don't want to waste time. I'm going to go consider our next move; have someone bring me food."

Ushi hesitated a moment, looking at the smoldering ruin of the pavilion. "Where will you be?"

Akshatha gave him a sour look. "I'm sure you can figure it out. And put a guard on those chests; I don't want the rabble grabbing what they can and running off!"

With his own tent destroyed, he went to Rahas' pavilion and sent the rats away with a snarl. The snake regarded his angry lord and his own rapidly fleeing minions with a flat expression.

"I see you've finally crawled out from whatever cushion you were hiding under," the tiger grumbled as he flung himself down amid a pile of pillows. "If those soldiers Ushi let get away cause us trouble I'll kill him myself."

"He is overconfident and shortsighted," the snake agreed. "But he is still useful. Let him deal with the foreigners. Do you wish to retrieve the tigress?"

Akshatha frowned. "Whatever for?" At the cobra's continued stare, he went on. "I can find better than her, even up here."

A slight smile appeared on the snake's face. "She was young and strong."

"And insolent and troublesome. Not to my liking."

"She seemed forthright."

Akshatha sneered. "A good quality, no doubt. But still not worth the trouble."

"The past will not return, or be changed," the cobra said softly.

The tiger flung an arm over his eyes. "I know," he said wearily. "Let me be for a while, Rahas. I want to think."

"Think of your victory, Akshatha Rao," the snake said, slithering toward the tent flap. "Do not dwell too long on the past."

But it was his past that played out before his closed eyes. His past, in a warmer and more familiar place than this land he'd come to, seeking a greater glory than the one he'd lost. And even more than the life he'd lost; the woman he'd lost.

He remembered her in golden light, in the scent of rose and amber, the rich colors of her sari, the jeweled bindi between her golden, black-rimmed eyes. Chitramaya. From the first moment he saw her, he wanted her, knew he had to have her. He swore he would let nothing stop him, for there was nothing that could possibly be allowed to stand in his way, that could possibly mean more to him than the woman whose beauty haunted even his dreams at night. Least of all the fact that she was his brother's wife.

He had little love for Rajendra anyway. So noble, so proper, so much their father's favorite as well as his heir. So very much the image of the honorable prince that Akshatha half expected the man to evaporate into his own dharma. So truly underserving of as beautiful and passionate a woman as Chitramaya. He had nothing to offer her, really, except the throne; and Akshatha had already determined that would be his.

He had watched them together, planning his strategy. He saw how Rajendra treated her, kindly but distant, his mind on loftier things than the woman his father had procured for him. He offered her more, his attention, his interest, his love, cautiously at first; but more and more intensely as she responded eagerly to his attentiveness. She was all he could have dreamed of, and yet she had been given to another. He could offer her so much, not only his love, but his wealth, his reputation – for he was making a name for himself as the warrior his brother would never be. The only thing Rajendra could give her that he could not was the title of rani. And that was a thing that could be remedied.

His battles were not only an exercise to draw the favor of his lady love, of course. His thirst for conquest and glory were a need that must be slaked, and he gladly drank deeply. His army swelled as his wealth and fame increased and fighting men were drawn to his employ, and his victories ensured their loyalty. Who would not wish to serve an undefeated leader? It was not long, of course, before he began to consider that an army which could defend a kingdom from its enemies could also put that kingdom in the hands of an ambitious younger prince. But he would need to wait for the proper moment.

That moment came closer when he acquired Rahas. The cobra had been in the service of a neighboring ruler; but one night during the siege of the panther's fortress, his camp had been suddenly overrun in rats, and he had started from sleep at the alarm only to find the cobra coiled beside his bed, smiling tightly at him. His mind had raced, trying to think of some offer to make the assassin, only to find it had already been made; sent there to kill him by the enemy, Rahas had decided his fortunes would fare better in Akshatha's service. He had been more than ready to accept the offer, and the cobra and his coterie of rats had returned to their erstwhile employer. The fortress had fallen to Akshatha within hours.

Ushi, too, had come to him during those days, his gang of bandits having been cleared out by the forces of an enterprising local macaque noble, and the ox had taken refuge by joining his army. His skills, in organization and tactics as much as in fighting, had brought him to Akshatha's attention, eventually raising him to the position of the tiger's primary lieutenant. After all, he was an outcast foreigner; without Akshatha, he had nothing in these lands, no family or caste, and so his fortunes were bound to his prince's. It went a long way to ensuring his loyalty.

He heeded Rahas' advice, though not perhaps as patiently as the cobra would have liked, to wait until the time was right for his move; until his father, much more forceful and wary than Rajendra, had died, but not so long that his brother was secure on his throne or too beloved by the people. He busied himself with war, sometimes worrying that he had stayed to long away from the court and Chitramaya; he feared that her heart might yet turn to his brother, or to some other who could stay near her, sway her with honeyed words while he was at war. But whenever he returned, with more victories to boast of, her attention seemed only warmer. She would sit for hours listening to him; and late at night, would slip away to meet him in some far, hidden corner of the gardens, swearing that he was the only one she desired, her perfume mingling with the garden's blooms in a intoxicating fragrance that went to his head like wine.

He had broached the topic indirectly, towards the end, assuring her that, should something ever happen to his brother, he would, of course, do the proper thing and, as her brother-in-law, marry her, that she would not be expected to follow a man she didn't love onto his pyre. She had smiled, her eyes had gleamed in the moonlight, she had wrapped her arms around him and told him that was all she could have wanted…

Rajendra's death had been almost disappointingly easy; one morning the palace had been awoken by Chitramaya's heartrending shrieks, and two of Rahas' rat followers were never seen again. Akshatha had seen to it that all the proper rites were followed, and then assumed the throne with his new rani at his side.

His rule had lasted just under a year. Rahas had reported rumors of rebellion, and suspected that Akshatha's younger brother, Suryakanta, intended to follow his own ambitious example. He had sent his brother away from his capital and into battle with a neighboring ruler to the west, with hopes that Suryakanta might either remain there after he conquered the place or meet his end trying to take it.

He had awakened from a sleep that had been intended to carry him to his next life, and only his battle-trained instincts allowed him to dodge the blade his treacherous beloved tried to plunge into him. He had left her sprawled in an undignified heap on the floor, screaming curses at him as men rushed into the room; escaping from a window and over the palace wall, he had found chaos in the streets. Half his army had revolted. He somehow located Ushi in the pandemonium, gathered those loyal to him, and fought his way out of the city and into the hinterlands, leaving his capital ablaze. Rahas and his entourage had caught up some days later; he knew the cobra wasn't involved in the attempt on his life only because it had been so badly botched.

It was the snake who talked him out of an immediate attempt to reconquer his land. Surely that was what his enemies would expect; there were too many well-armed and well-trained troops in the city and surrounding country now, including half of his own. He had retreated, unwillingly, to a stronghold he had captured the year before, gathering his men and supplies. Word had it that it was indeed Suryakanta who had overthrown him, and who was now determined not to make the same mistakes as either of his two brothers.

Rahas had kept him from a futile counterattack; but Ushi had first suggested that he take his forces northeastward, into China, where they were not expected and defended against. He had angrily rejected the idea at first, but in time, with his supplies and wealth limited, and the men getting restive, and no sign of weakening or complacence on Suryakanta's part, the notion had grown on him. He had no doubt the ox was sincere; his anger and resentment toward his former country and emperor had been apparent from the beginning. If Akshatha could overthrow this foreign ruler – and he little doubted he could – well and good; at the very least he could carve out and hold a sizeable kingdom of his own. He could seize land and wealth, swell his army into an unstoppable force, and then, if he felt inclined to bother, he could, at his leisure, return for revenge.

And so, when he was ready, he had marched northeast, leaving his homeland to be ruled by Suryakanta and his new queen; and may he have as much good of her as his brothers had. Akshatha would conquer his own throne, and in time, he supposed, take a new wife. But that was of little concern to him now; he would have his pick of what this land had to offer when it was in his hand, and he certainly didn't require his master of assassins to act the part of a village matchmaker to find a suitable mate. It would, at any rate, hardly be a stick-figured girl with an insolent air and the training of a fighting man. Chitramaya had come close enough; there was no need to tempt fate, and he hardly wanted a woman he'd have to watch day and night simply to remain in one piece.

And what was taking his food so long?

He sat up, annoyed, and threw the cushion he'd been lying on across the tent. He had spent enough time brooding on the past; he would see that his forces were moving, that men had been sent to cut off the escape of the troublesome rhinos before they could spread the alarm. When he caught up with them, he'd see that the girl paid for humiliating him, that they all paid for the inconvenience they'd caused him. Then he'd see that Ushi stopped worrying over this damned nonexistent – or inconsequential - Dragon Warrior of his and focused his efforts toward their goal. It was time to stop brooding on the past, stop hiding in the hills, and strike. It was time to achieve his destiny.

* * *

><p>Tigress had a moment's concern when, from the corner of her eye, she saw Commander Vachir strike Tai Lung, but while the snow leopard spun to face him quickly enough he didn't attack; in fact, after a moment, he seemed to be listening to what the rhino was saying, and Tigress could give her full attention to Po.<p>

Po had also been distracted by the brief altercation, though Tigress doubted he was worried about the rhino. But when there was no escalation, he turned back to her. To her surprise, he didn't use the scene to try to prove Tai Lung's change of heart to her yet again; he changed subjects completely.

"Those were the people who tried to lure me down here?"

"They thought that you would come after… Golden Rhino's hammer," she answered, hoping he hadn't caught the slight hesitation. She was _not_ going to have the panda start thinking she was a fairytale maiden in need of rescue. "They wanted to set a trap for you, eliminate you as a danger to them."

"Oh." He thought this over for a moment. "Why?"

She stared at him. He couldn't be that dense. He just couldn't. "You're the Dragon Warrior, Po."

"Well, yeah, but it's not like I could stop a whole army by myself!"

She blinked. "What do you think you did at Gongmen City?"

He waved that off. "Nah, I had you guys, and Shifu, and Croc and Storming Ox with me. There was no way we could lose."

She smiled, feeling the last of the tension draining away. She remembered all too well how her sense of hopeless defeat had lifted when she had seen Po standing on that roof, miraculously alive, facing down Shen and his army to rescue them; and his resolution as he pulled himself onto the wreckage in the harbor, facing Shen's cannons, redirecting their fire until he had destroyed the peacock's fleet…

"No," she finally agreed. "There was no way we could have lost." _Not with you there_, she thought.

Tai Lung rejoined them a moment later, looking somewhat distracted, seeming a bit confused by Po's concern for him and relaying the commander's request for them to take up positions among his men as they started out. She and Po headed toward the rear of the mass of rhinos beginning to march north, and found themselves among a knot of hairy brown Sumatran rhinos. One introduced himself as Bayu; the rest apparently preferred to remain anonymous, but seemed glad to have her and the Dragon Warrior with them. As they started out, some of the rhinos began to quietly ply them with questions about Po's being chosen Dragon Warrior, their fight against Shen, and other adventures, as Po considered them. Eventually, inevitably, the conversation turned to how Po had found Tai Lung, and Tigress had to listen to Po's story about turning his worst enemy into his best friend all over again.

To their credit, the rhinos, while not as alarmed by the development as she was, were not as trusting as Po. Their advice to Po about how dangerous the snow leopard could be quickly developed into a number of anecdotes that did very little good for Tigress' peace of mind.

"Remember the time he nearly smacked me off the rock with his tail?"

"Yeah, we thought you were dancin' out there. I remember one time he damn near bit Tabin's finger off."

"Did more than that to Tabin that last day, didn't he?"

And so on, while the knot of tension between her shoulder blades grew tighter and tighter.

Whether Po noticed, or whether he just felt the need to try and defend Tai Lung to men who knew the leopard far, far better than he did, the panda had to break into the conversation in a conciliatory tone. "Yeah, but guys, you know, you saw how he is now –"

"Yeah, he seems to be on his best behavior now," said a rhino the others had called Yandi. "And he sure seems to like you, Dragon Warrior."

"That was a big surprise," added another, but whether he meant it was a surprise that Po was the Dragon Warrior, or that Tai Lung liked him, Tigress couldn't tell.

After a while, as the rhino's reminiscing became more general and finally trailed off, Po turned to her. "So what do you think I should do?" he asked quietly.

"About what?" she finally answered, keeping her voice expressionless.

"About Tai Lung."

_Get rid of him, _she thought_. Let the rhinos have him. Forget trying to save him. Forget he ever existed._ But she knew she couldn't say that to Po, not yet. "You heard what the rhinos were saying about him, Po."

"Yeah. But they also agree he's different, now."

She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath. "Yes. He's _acting_ different. Right now. From the way he acted when he nearly bit someone's finger off."

"Maybe he had a reason for that," Po said, uncertainly.

Tigress had a sudden flash of Shen, leaning in close to her face as she hung chained with the others. _You will be part of something beautiful_. She could have bitten the bird's _head_ off at that moment. She sighed in annoyance. "Okay, Po. Maybe he did."

Po looked troubled. "It's just, I guess, I feel like we're losing him."

_If only we could_. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean, when I first found him, he was all, like, defensive and snarky, but then we got to talking – and I got him to eat some _decent_ food – and he started to open up, and we started sparring, and exploring the area, and kinda joking around… it was fun."

_Fun, _she thought_. Gods. They were hauling Tai Lung around the countryside so Po could get his playmate back? Why can't I get through to him, make him see the danger?_

It occurred to her that there was an even greater danger out there, likely pursuing them, bent on destroying them all and particularly Po. Tai Lung had helped fight them, not out of any love or concern for her, she knew, but perhaps because he truly wanted to help Po. She didn't trust the snow leopard's motivations, but so far, his actions…

"But once we headed for Yunjiang I could see he was… I dunno, more nervous. And once we met up with the Anvil, he just sort of gave up. And you can see it, how he's all defensive again, pushing everyone away. And I don't know what to do about it. I don't know how to help," he finished softly.

A new thought struck her. What if Tai Lung was buying into Po's 'be a hero' idea? That would certainly play to his ego. And if he actually liked Po, if they had been having fun – a term she had serious difficulty connecting with the snow leopard – could Po's eternal optimism and wild ideas have affected him? They'd affected the rest of the Five, even her, before this. And now he was beginning to realize that whatever the panda had in mind could never be… what would he do when that hope was finally taken away? Considering what he'd done the last time his hopes failed…

"I… need your help, Tigress."

She blinked in surprise. Her help? Why her, of all people? Why not Viper, as upbeat as Po and so compassionate and understanding? Why not Monkey, certainly more of an expert on fun than she was? Why not Mantis, Tai Lung's old friend? "Why… my help?"

Po shrugged. "I just need your help. I know I can count on you. I mean, I know I can count on the others, of course, but… I just need your help."

He was so worried. He was so earnest. Of course he wanted her help, she was the one who had the most problems with Tai Lung; and if anyone was pushing him away from the hope Po offered… She cut off that line of thought. She was not buying into Po's notions about Tai Lung. But last night, Po had asked her to trust, not Tai Lung, but him. How could she not trust Po? He was her friend. She cared about him. She wanted to protect him.

"I… don't know, Po. I don't think this can end well. I think -," she hesitated.

He looked at her expectantly.

"I can't," she finally said.

His face fell. "But…"

"No!" she said, more sharply than she intended, staring straight ahead, because she didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes, didn't want to let it weaken her resolve and lead her into something foolish and dangerous. "I don't know why you always think you can change someone, Po. You always try talking to your enemies when you should be fighting! You tried with Tai Lung, you tried with Shen; every time you try this you nearly get killed! You can't reasonably think the worst people in China are going to change their ways simply because you explain to them that being evil is wrong! That sort of crazy idea is going to get you killed some day! And you won't always be as lucky as you have been so far!"

His expression had clouded as she went on. "Wait a minute," he said, indignant. "You think I'm stupid?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You might as well have!" Several of their companions looked at him sharply, and he lowered his volume, but not his intensity. "You think I talk when I should fight? Who pulled himself out of the water and took out Shen's fleet?"

"And if that cannon hadn't fallen on him -," she countered, defensive.

"And who defeated Tai Lung? Not Shifu, and not you and the Five! You think that was just luck?"

"Yes, I do!" she retorted. "You had no training, even now you're nowhere near the level of accomplishment of someone like Tai Lung –"

"The Wuxi finger hold –"

" – _didn't work_!" she countered. "Did it? He's still here! If he had regained consciousness before you –"

"He did. And he didn't kill me. Not then, and not when I stumbled into his house and collapsed." He sighed in frustration. "I think, when he saw the Dragon Scroll, and realized he just couldn't get it, something in him just gave up, like the whole purpose of his life was gone and he had nothing to replace it with. He's messed up, Tigress, inside, he's… and I want to help him. I _can_ help him. And I'm not crazy, or stupid, for wanting to try. If you can't see that –" He shook his head, then straightened his shoulders. "Then I'll just have to do what I can, and hope it's enough."

He sped up, pulling a few paces ahead of her. She pushed down the urge to catch up, to continue trying to reason with him. Much good that had done. She only wanted to protect him, and instead she had managed to hurt and insult her best friend. Why couldn't she stay calm like Crane, or phrase her thoughts diplomatically like Viper? She could be such an idiot! And now she'd only made her job harder. Again she thought of catching up to Po, trying to apologize for her harsh words; but she was afraid it would only start the argument again. Instead, she fell back further, among the last of the rhinos in the group, focusing all her attention on what she knew she was good at – seeking out danger and preparing to fight.

* * *

><p>The troop was heading northeast at a fast pace, and Viper only wished she knew where they were headed. Usually, she knew her destination before she started out, and at any rate, she loved poring over maps and placing cities, towns and natural features of the land in relation to one another in her mind's eye – and, she admitted, daydreaming about far places she had never had occasion to visit. When things calmed down, she thought, she would have to have a long conversation with Tai Lung about his travels to the west.<p>

When she was unsure of exactly where she was – not too rare an occurrence when her head only cleared the ground by a matter of inches – she knew she could depend on her friends to provide her with any needed information. Crane would often fly ahead and return with information on the road ahead. But the rhinos were focused on the march and were less than informative. Monkey knew the region only about as well as she did, which was basically not at all; they both came from towns north and east of the Valley of Peace and had previously had little reason to travel this way. The Furious Five had fought one battle in the region of Chongqing several years ago, but that was farther west and they hadn't remained in the area long.

She slithered along beside Monkey, and wondered how Crane was doing. She hoped his injury wasn't severe, and he would be able to fly soon. In the light of the full moon, rising ahead and a little to the right of the troop's path, he would be able to see the land around almost as well as in daylight; and he could give them some warning of an imminent attack, because she was sure they wouldn't get too far without trouble. Their pace might keep some distance between themselves and their pursuers for a time, but they would have to stop and rest before too long. She wondered if there was some place where they could do so in safety.

"We can stay ahead of them for a while," the commander said, when she asked him, adding, "I hope. But they'll be after us, no doubt about it. They haven't been sneaking through the mountains this long to have us go and tell the world about them now. They want to get as close as they can to Chang'an before they have to start fighting. Not a bad plan – save their strength, then one quick, hard blow." He grinned at her. "Too bad they ran into us."

"If Crane's wing wasn't hurt, he could fly ahead with a warning. Perhaps in a few days…"

"We have to keep ahead of them at least that long. Keep their attention, maybe they'll stay away from some of the towns around here."

"Where are you planning to go? If I remember the map of this area, we might head east to Changsha. It's a well-defended city."

After a moment's thought, the rhino shook his head. "No. It's off their course toward Chang'an. If we veer too far off they might decide to ignore us and continue north, and then we'd be out of position to do anything about it. If they don't ignore us, we'd be leading them onto an unsuspecting city with little warning. I don't like either option. I'd rather stay ahead of them, try to get a message out, or at least make them worry we will. We'll get as far as we can between here and the capital, try to lose them only if we have to."

"Where can we find shelter? We'll need to rest, and possibly put up a defense, but as you said, anywhere we go, the inhabitants will have little warning before an army's on top of them."

"There's an old ruin of a fortress I'm heading for; we should make it in a few hours. It's not much, but it's more defensible than open ground. We can rest, eat... and decide our next move from there."

But by the time they made it to the ruined fortress – more than a few hours later – Vachir still had no plans beyond staying ahead of the enemies he felt sure were still behind them. He was just glad they hadn't been attacked during the night's march; any delay would allow more of the enemy to catch up to them. He watched as his men set up a minimal camp quickly, got a bite to eat, gave orders to have someone wake him at dawn, and lay down swearing he'd never be able to get any sleep anyway. A few moments later, he was snoring softly and dead to the world.

* * *

><p>AN – Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out – real life and I aren't on speaking terms right now. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out quicker. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites, even if I'm slow getting things posted! Ilien


	21. Respite

Respite 

Whether they had outrun their foes for the time being, or for some other reason, they were not attacked before they reached the fortress; and Tigress had several hours to brood on her words to Po.

She thought she had been doing better in her relationship with the panda, even if she couldn't exactly define what that relationship was. He was a fellow student, of course; they had fought side by side for over two years. She had even joined in some of the socializing that got so … _silly_, between Po and the others. She'd been egging him on along with the rest as he tried to stuff as many bean buns as possible into his mouth, acting as though it were as serious as any truly worthy challenge. Okay, she'd admit it; Po was fun. She'd even admit to herself that he was a friend, though she wouldn't admit it to Po in case she was wrong. It wasn't as though she had made many friends, and at any rate she had focused on her training to the exclusion of everything else. She didn't have the easy rapport with Po that Monkey or Mantis, or even Viper, did; and she didn't even have that sort of ease with the others, though she'd known them most of her life. She had worried about that when she was younger; that she was too stuffy, too unfriendly, too cold. But she didn't know how else to be. "Letting go" seemed too much like "losing control", and she could never risk doing that. How could she ever expect Master Shifu to trust her, much less ever be proud of her, if she let herself lose control?

She'd been harsh toward Po, at first, when she thought he was simply a buffoon who had stumbled into an honor he couldn't appreciate and didn't have the sense to respect. And which she had secretly hoped would be hers. She had hardly let herself consider the possibility before that day, keeping her ego firmly in check and her emotions and hopes tightly under control. She could_ not_ put Shifu through having to worry about where her flights of fantasy might lead her. But when Oogway announced the tournament, she had considered her abilities compared to those of the rest of the Five, and she had let herself hope…

But she had since reconciled herself to the fact that Po was the Dragon Warrior, that Oogway, however improbably, had chosen correctly. She had, despite herself, been impressed by the panda's determination and optimism; looking back, it was only when he had lost both hope and his nerve and tried to flee the Jade Palace that she had decided to go after Tai Lung herself. She had been the first to acknowledge him a master, when they returned to the Valley. She had done everything she could to support him, to train him, to back him up and keep him safe in battle. And she had come to respect him. She had come to care about him. When she had thought he was dead, she had felt such an aching emptiness…

So why was she snapping at him now? Why was she saying hurtful things to him, casting doubt on his abilities and motives? And how could she set things right between them? Because even if she wasn't sure how to define their relationship, she was sure she didn't want to lose it.

She was tired. She had barely slept in the last few days, except for the hours she had been drugged, which had hardly been restful. When the rearguard finally trailed into the camp being organized in the ruins of an old fortress, she knew she should help keep watch for their doubtless pursuing enemies, but she just couldn't make herself do it. She caught up with Viper and Monkey, and after a moment Po appeared, having located Crane and Mantis. She was glad they were all together; she could relax knowing they were nearby. She still didn't know what to say to Po, but they were all so exhausted that there wasn't much conversation. She laid down and immediately felt as though she couldn't keep her eyes open a moment longer. She let herself drift off.

She woke up again a few hours later, feeling better, though she wished she could sleep longer. The sky was just beginning to lighten over the broken wall of the old fort. She should get up, make sure they were still safe, then if there were no enemies nearby see about food and plans for the day. Viper had said something about Commander Vachir heading north and drawing the invaders away from nearby towns…

She started to get up, and became aware of something resting on her left arm. She glanced over. It was Po's hand; he'd rolled on his side during the night and stretched his arm out in his sleep. It was sweet, she thought, even if it was unintentional. Or had it been deliberate? She didn't know; but instead of moving his hand and getting up, she let herself relax and doze off again. Somehow, she just felt too comfortable to get up. A vague justification of needing more rest drifted away in mid-thought.

* * *

><p>When she woke again, the sun was coming up, Viper had started breakfast, and Po had rolled onto his back and was sprawled out and snoring softly. The sight of grey fur beyond him told her that Tai Lung had apparently rejoined them sometime during the night, and was still asleep, curled in that ridiculous kittenish ball. Mantis was just waking up from his spot on the snow leopard's arm; as she watched he stood, stretched each leg in turn, and still only half awake, meandered up Tai Lung's shoulder and onto his head, stopping when he collided with one small ear. Tai Lung twitched the ear and waved a hand vaguely in his direction, in no danger of making contact with the insect; nevertheless, Mantis, slightly more alert now, jumped from the leopard to Po, landing on the panda's nose. Po snuffled, grumbled, seemed to be building up to a sneeze, and just as his paw, in turn, rose for a swipe at the annoyance, Tigress intervened and plucked Mantis from his perch. He smiled blandly up at her, all innocence.<p>

"It's too early to irritate people," she told him, exasperated. Beside the cooking pot, Viper was quivering with silent laughter at the performance.

The sneeze she'd saved Mantis from arrived, and Po sat up, rubbing his nose and yawning. "Viper!" he complained. "Let me do the cooking sometime!" Crane took his head out from under his uninjured wing; Tai Lung uncurled and sat up, and Mantis extricated himself from Tigress' grip to hop over and try to forestall any unpleasant joint cracking that might follow. Monkey snored from under his blanket.

Since Viper showed no sign of giving up the cooking pot, Po stood, stretched, and to Tigress' surprise began to go through the opening moves of a form she'd been showing him shortly before he'd begun his journey. Po practicing this early in the morning? Willingly? Before breakfast? He must be feeling better than she was. She watched him critically for a moment, and then frowned as she saw Tai Lung's attention had sharpened as well.

Po's movement brought the snow leopard into his line of sight, and from his expression she was positive he was about to ask Tai Lung to spar with him. Tai Lung must have seen the same thing; he was already rising to his feet. She stood quickly. "Po. Let me show you the sparring set you asked about before you left. The one Monkey and I were practicing." She wasn't about to let him contaminate his training with whatever bastardized techniques Tai Lung would teach him.

As she began to demonstrate the form to Po, she was aware of the conversations behind her. Viper asking Crane if he would spar with her after she had breakfast ready; Crane regretfully declining due to his still-sore wing. He moved a short distance away, then began some slow, basic Tai Chi moves, wincing when he extended his right wing fully. Viper's next attempt was directed at Monkey, who grumbled and wrapped his blanket tighter around him. Viper threatened, sweetly, to let Po eat his breakfast if he didn't get up.

Then she heard Mantis' chuckle. "So what about it, Tai? I'll go easy on you, since you're so out of practice."

"Well," Tai Lung drawled outrageously, "since the Dragon Warrior is occupied, I _suppose_ you'll do…"

Mantis laughed out loud. "Now you're asking for it! You never change, do you?"

Tai Lung moved away from the crumbling wall. "Why start now?" he shrugged. He moved into a stance to match the insect's. "Ready."

Tigress kept her concentration on Po, but she saw enough of what was going on to the side to be disgusted. At first she thought that exposure to the panda affected everyone but her, that after training with Po all seriousness and dedication went out the window. She had gotten used to Mantis and Monkey's antics in the training hall, but now Tai Lung? After a few opening blocks and kicks, and escalating insults to each other's speed and eyesight that implied they were two decrepit old men fighting, Tai Lung had managed to catch Mantis with an elbow in mid-leap; spinning quickly, he snatched the insect out of the air, pinning him between thumb and forefinger.

"Now who's too slow?" he smirked, bringing the other fighter to eye level.

"Still you," Mantis countered, pinching the thumb hard. With the opening that gave him he wriggled free, bounced to the snow leopard's head, and scurried down his back.

And tickled him. Tai Lung's eyes went wide in surprise as he choked back an undignified giggle. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Po, focus," she reminded the panda, as he watched the snow leopard desperately riffling through his own fur in search of his opponent.

Mantis finally surfaced, grinning, on Tai Lung's wrist. "Had enough?"

"Not even close!"

"Admit it, Tai, I'm too fast for you!"

"Too fast? You're just small enough to hide effectively."

The next moment the snow leopard slammed to his back beside Viper, his breath knocked out in an audible _whoosh_.

"You shouldn't have mentioned his size," she said mildly.

"Not when he had a grip on my wrist," the snow leopard agreed, rolling to one side and springing back to his feet. "Let's try that again."

"Should I slow things down for you?" Mantis asked archly.

"No." Tai Lung's tone was serious now. "Faster!"

Tigress had hoped they'd start taking their practice seriously, but now she wondered if they had gone too far the other way. The taunts and silliness had stopped, and insect and snow leopard were sparring in earnest. But something was off; she'd noticed it when they fought Tai Lung before, but hadn't thought that what he'd do in pitched battle would carry over to a training match. The snow leopard had at least as much training in kung fu as any of them, probably more. But his moves didn't demonstrate, as theirs did, a familiarity with the art that allowed for perfect, effortless execution of their techniques. There was an element of… casual disregard, as though the formalities of kung fu meant little or nothing to him. And there was a whole lot of brutality, a reliance on speed and sheer strength when finesse and control were called for. No, she'd done the right thing in keeping Po from learning any more than he likely already had from Tai Lung. Not too late to undo any damage that might have been done, she hoped.

Still, it was fascinating to watch; at least to watch Mantis deal with such an unconventional fighter, as the two moved faster and faster, Tai Lung's strikes and leaps nearly as high and fast as the insect's. After a short while, even Monkey emerged from his blanket to watch. Or at least, she thought wryly, to protect his share of breakfast from Po. After yet another growl of "Faster!" from Tai Lung, the langur got up and, uninvited, joined in. At that point Tigress stopped trying to keep Po's attention on their sparring and instead pointed out the techniques Mantis and Monkey were using. She wondered why Po was worrying about the snow leopard seeming, what? Subdued? Depressed? He seemed fine to her. His normal, arrogant, dangerous self. How could she get Po to see it?

* * *

><p>Vachir unwrapped what remained of his brick of tea, considered the amount left, then rewrapped the corner of the original slab and put it back in his pack with a heartfelt sigh. His money, he knew, was in no greater supply than his tea, but he'd have to justify trading the one for the other to himself soon. He only allowed himself the one damn luxury, after all.<p>

He drank water with his breakfast instead, and went back to turning over possible strategies in his head. He wasn't getting anywhere. He didn't have a better plan than to keep moving and get as many of his men to safety as he could, before their enemies overran them. He had to get word out; detach a few men to take a message east while he decoyed the invaders north? No, too risky; the move could be anticipated and planned for, and his men would find only death. And he'd have to send someone of sufficient rank if he wanted the message passed on in time, he was sure, which would mean he'd have to go himself, or send Chuluun or Bayu. Out of the question. He considered the kung fu masters. Crane was injured, which was the problem in the first place; why the hell couldn't he have parried that blow away from the bird? _Because Ushi had his damn traitorous self in the way_, he reminded himself, but it didn't help his frustration. He thought of Mantis or Viper, who were small and might well slip through; but how fast could they move? And kung fu master or not, the thought of sending that sweet young girl alone into danger didn't sit well with him. Monkey, perhaps, but he'd have the same problems as any of Vachir's men, he would be too noticeable. Tigress, also, and he had a feeling she wouldn't leave while Tai Lung was here. He had the odd thought cross his mind of sending the snow leopard – he could certainly move fast and handle himself. But that would be disastrous – no one would listen to him, the damn fool furball would probably get himself killed even if he _didn't_ pick a fight, and anyway, what would _that_ do to the Anvil's damaged reputation, if it got out that they'd had Tai Lung in hand and let him get loose again? The idea was crazy, anyway. The panda then? No. There was apparently an ongoing problem with people believing he was the Dragon Warrior, connecting that reputation with the bear they saw in front of them. He was too self-effacing and lighthearted. And he was the one hold Vachir was sure he had on Tai Lung.

He made his way through the camp, checking with his sentries, giving orders to pack up and prepare to march, and looking for Chuluun. Just as he spotted his second in command, he also saw where their guests had spent the night.

He stopped, watching.

It wasn't Tigress sparring with the panda that caught his attention, though the bear was definitely better than Vachir would have given him credit for. It was Tai Lung. He had wanted a chance to observe the leopard in action; here it was. It took him a moment to realize that Tai Lung's invisible opponent had to be Mantis. The bug must be fast, he thought – and strong, as he saw Tai Lung, momentarily caught off balance, fall back a step. The snow leopard spun, kicked, ducked under a strike Vachir couldn't see, and went into a series of blocks and blows that would suggest he had more opponents than just the one insect. Soon after, he did, as Monkey joined the bout. Tai Lung didn't slow, and having another opponent didn't even put him on the defensive. He was still attacking, first in one direction, spin, block, then another, keeping the langur and mantis from having time to coordinate an attack or get the upper hand. He was a whirlwind, a walking weapon. He was… magnificent.

Chuluun walked up beside him, finishing the last of a steamed bun. He watched for a moment, regarded his commander, and popped the last bite of his breakfast in his mouth. "Vachir," he said, when he'd swallowed, "That is a look of pure avarice."

"You're damn right it is," he muttered. "Look at him!" Tai Lung was off the ground, one foot catching Monkey in mid-leap while a hand struck out at, presumably, Mantis.

Chuluun shook his head. "You can't keep him."

"The hell I can't! He's ours!"

"He's no good to you. The only way you can keep him is the way he was before, chained up and no use to anyone. And the rest of us out of action, stuck watching him."

"If I can show that we have him under control –"

"That's the problem, isn't it? How do we _show_ he'll stay under control? How do you control _that_?" He indicated the sparring trio. The pace of the fight had, unbelievably, sped up. "And if you do have him, that's a whole other problem, isn't it?"

Vachir remained stubbornly silent.

"You know how some of the court are," Chuluun continued reasonably. "Some of the nobles, the bureaucrats, the army officers – they have enough of a problem with kung fu warriors as it is. Remember Thundering Rhino telling us what a stink they raised when the peacocks gave the Kung Fu Council the rule of Gongmen? And Rhino was from a long line of respected masters."

"I know," Vachir muttered irritably.

"The army doesn't want powerful warriors running around on their own, out of their control. Same goes for the nobles – never know when one of them might want to start a war, and it wouldn't do to have kung fu masters show up to fight you. Gongmen again, remember?"

"If you want to lecture, Chuluun, we have recruits…"

"You know I'm right, Vachir. Kung fu masters are trouble enough, in some minds. One that's gone bad… more than they want to handle. Damn good as an example to keep the rest in line, though. But they'd never want him back in action. Not on his own, and certainly not with us." He shook his head again. "And you know the Anvil has enough of a reputation of sticking their horns in where some would rather we didn't."

"We have always been loyal to the Emperor…"  
>"And that's enough reason for some, keep us from being any more of a threat than we already are. You know there were those who weren't sad to see us immobilized out in the hinterlands when we were assigned to Chorh-gom. Whose idea was that, I wonder?" He let out a quiet snort. "The Anvil, back in action, is bad enough, for some people. They'd never give you Tai Lung. <em>Especially<em> with you loyal to the Emperor and not one of them. Too much of a good thing."

Vachir watched as the sparring broke off; apparently Viper had insisted they eat, as they sat and accepted the bowls she passed out. The rhino shook his head slowly. "Damn it all, Chuluun, I know you're right," he grumbled. "But it's still such a damn waste."

The taller rhino chuckled. "The greatest condemnation you have, I know. Let it go, Vachir. I don't think you can salvage him, anyway. If you can… well, we'll see where that gets us when the time comes."

Chuluun headed off into the camp, and a moment later Vachir followed, with one last look at the snow leopard. Chuluun was right, of course. They'd never keep him, except as a closely guarded prisoner; most likely not even that. A kung fu master gone bad, a murderer who had attacked his own father not once, but twice, which alone should have gotten him executed… No. He had to be realistic. Whoever had kept Tai Lung alive the first time could likely never pull it off again, and Vachir suspected it was probably the old tortoise, whom he'd heard was dead anyway. That put Shifu in charge at the Jade Palace, and why would he want the leopard around? That left only the panda and himself who had any stake in keeping Tai Lung alive. And for what? Another twenty years chained up in the dark? What good was that, to any of them?

Unbidden, unwelcome, the ox's words came back to him. An image of a camp, not unlike this one, over twenty years ago. Tai Lung, not fighting so superbly, but chained and gagged, eyes glaring and muscles taut, lying still only because a dozen heavily armed and nervous rhinos were watching his every move. How easy _would_ it have been, to take a knife, pull his head back, and…? If he'd known, then, what he was letting himself and his men in for?

He shook his head. No. Not his job. Not his style. Damn Ushi anyway. And damn Tai Lung, too. What a stupid, pointless waste.

* * *

><p>They left the ruined fortress before midmorning, heading north and east through the foothills. Crane insisted he felt better, though not up to flying yet; but he went to rejoin the injured rhinos in the center of the troop, thinking he'd be the most use there in case of a battle. Monkey and Viper moved to their position of the previous night, in front with Vachir; Po and Tigress waited to take up their place with the rear guard. Tai Lung seemed inclined to stay with the panda, but Mantis hopped to his shoulder and after a brief, quiet conversation, they headed to where Chuluun was organizing his men on the left flank.<p>

Tigress was trying to think of a way to start the conversation she knew she had to have with Po. She had to deal with their disagreement of the night before, she knew, but she wasn't sure how to begin. She knew she was right, but she had gone about it the wrong way, and hurt the panda. She had to clear the air between them, let Po know that her anger wasn't directed at him; she didn't want to let this problem grow, let it divide them. If only she could use words as well as she could use her fists and feet in battle, she could…

"Tigress?"

She hadn't noticed him walk up to her. This was bad; she was letting herself get distracted by too many things, at a time when she knew she had to remain alert. "Yes, Po?" And then she felt a stab of annoyance; her voice had sounded cold even to herself. Why couldn't she just say what she wanted to, what she felt? What did she feel?

"Well, I was thinking about last night, about what you said," he went on, quietly, seriously. "And about what I said, and, well, I don't think it's really what I meant to say. You know?" He looked at her expectantly.

"I know, Po. I… don't think it's really what I meant to say, either."

"Okay. Because I know I was getting pushy, and I shouldn't do that. I was really asking way too much." His words were all but falling over one another, with an exuberance she couldn't have matched if she tried. "I know Tai has really messed up, he's really messed _you_ up, even though he didn't mean to – I mean, he didn't even know you, so –"

"I know what you mean, Po," she broke in, more irritably than she intended. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just open up, like Po did?

"And I know how bad he messed up Shifu, and I know you really care about him even if he was all kind of distant, and didn't treat you like a daughter – I'm sorry, I'm getting pushy again, aren't I? Sorry if I'm getting too personal. And of course, there's all the other stuff… Tai… kinda did, isn't there? So I can see why you don't think you can help him. And why you wouldn't want to. And I shouldn't ask you to, so…" he trailed off. "…I guess I won't. And I'm sorry I got mad about it last night. I said some stuff I shouldn't, and… I'm sorry."

Somehow, she'd seen herself on the other side of this conversation. "That's alright, Po." She still sounded so stiff. "We're all tired, and under a lot of pressure. I'm… sorry if I said some things I shouldn't, as well."

The panda grinned in relief. "So we're okay, then?"

She felt herself relax a little, managed to smile back at him. "Yes, Po. We're okay."

"Great!" And the next moment he was turning to one of the rhinos as they began to move out of the ruined gate. "Hey, Jung, what were you telling me last night about fighting some gorilla bandits?"

She fell in beside Bayu. The Sumatran rhino watched Po exclaim in amazement over the story his new friend was telling him, then turned to Tigress. "You know, I like that panda," he told her.

Tigress nodded, still smiling. "So do I."

* * *

><p>"So now that I'm back," Tai Lung said to the insect on his shoulder, "you've decided to give up walking?"<p>

Mantis chuckled. "What can I say? You're more comfortable than Monkey – you don't bounce around so much. Besides," he dropped his voice, "you smell better."

The snow leopard laughed. "I'm sure he'd be glad to hear that! But I understand, Yao – too many rhinos stomping around, not watching where they're putting their feet… it would make me nervous too, if I were as –"

"_Don't_ say it," Mantis warned him. That got another laugh.

"Po told me," Tai Lung said, after a few moments, "that Shifu finally achieved inner peace. I suppose he's right – Po seemed to have it down pat."

"Yeah," Mantis answered, a little reluctantly. "You know how he used to be, Tai. So wound up, always pushing. Not the most introspective guy, right?"

The snow leopard stared straight ahead. "I heard he got a lot worse than he was – after I –"

"You hurt him, Tai, you really hurt him. And I'm not just talking about his leg. And of course he had to try to keep it all in… I guess he just dealt with it by keeping everything in. That's why Tigress –" he broke off abruptly. "Never mind," he muttered. "I didn't say anything."

Tai Lung nodded. "I saw a bit of that, when I came back… So what happened? What snapped him out of it?"

Mantis could feel the tension in the shoulder he was riding on. "Po happened. You know how he is. Try staying all closed off and grim when he's around."

That got a small smile. "I did."

"And it didn't last a day, did it?"

The smile grew. "It didn't last past the second bowl of soup."

"Yeah, the soup helps. Though it took Tigress a bit longer to warm up to – Nope," he censored himself. "Still not saying anything."

There was another stretch of silence before Tai Lung resumed the conversation. "I suppose not having to worry about me coming back helped, too."

The tension was back in the muscles under Mantis' feet. "Yeah, there's that. Don't know what we're going to tell him about you being here…"

"Why bother?" The leopard's tone was harsh. "I'm not going back to the Valley, whatever Po may think. I doubt I'm going anywhere. Except, maybe, back to prison. Where Shifu can just forget me again."

"He never forgot you," Mantis said quietly. "And we'll have to let him know."

Tai Lung shrugged. "Tell him whatever you want," he muttered. A much longer silence followed.

After a while, the snow leopard started again, his tone a little uncertain. "Yao? I need to know… what happened to the others? To Gaur… and Fox?"

Mantis was beginning to wish he'd stayed with Monkey after all. Why did Tai insist on prodding at old wounds? "Gaur's gone. He got killed, in a battle – I'm sure you're not surprised. It wasn't long after you… left." He hesitated, then rushed on. "You know how he was, Tai. He was always jealous of you, just couldn't accept that it wasn't just Shifu's favoritism, that you really were better than he was. He figured that, with you out of the way, he could finally prove how superior he was. Guess he proved something," he finished wryly, hoping the leopard didn't ask for the details.

He didn't. "Nima?" he asked, a little hesitantly.

"She's fine," Mantis answered, glad to be on a happier subject. "Doing good, last I heard. She started her own school, somewhere in Qinghai province."

"I think I heard stories about a school in the mountains there when I was in Anxi. I didn't hear the name of the master there – if I'd known it was Nima…" he trailed off. "Well, nothing, I suppose. I'd have had no reason to go there."

"Now _she'd_ want to know you were alive," Mantis said.

Tai Lung frowned. "Why?"

Mantis stared at him incredulously, then tapped the snow leopard's head sharply with a foreleg. "Anyone home in there, Tai? She cared about you! She never stopped worrying about you."

"I'm tired of people 'worrying' about me," Tai Lung grumbled quietly.

Mantis wasn't sure what to say to that, so he let the silence stretch out.

* * *

><p>They continued northeast, with only a few brief stops, until late afternoon. Finally Vachir called a halt as they came out on a small plateau, and the rhinos began to set up a sparse camp. They kept their cooking fires low as the sun neared the horizon.<p>

"We don't want to lose them completely," Vachir was saying. "We want to keep their interest, but there's no sense in lighting a giant beacon proclaiming 'here we are, come attack us now'." After a plain meal of rice and vegetables he was sitting by one of the small campfires with Chuluun, Bayu, and a few of his veterans, as well as the Furious Five and Po, discussing their strategy. He wasn't sure why Tai Lung was in the group; or rather, since the snow leopard would naturally tend to stay by the panda or Chuluun, why he hadn't sent him somewhere else. But what the hell; it wasn't like there were any great secrets here, they had to stay ahead of their enemies until they could get word to the capital, and everyone knew that. Besides, if it came to it, he preferred having the leopard where he could keep an eye on him.

Crane had picked silently at his meal, and was now standing slightly behind Tigress and Monkey, eyes shadowed by his hat. "If I could fly ahead with a message, you wouldn't have to risk your men, Commander," he said quietly. "But I'm afraid my wing isn't quite up to the task, yet."

"It wasn't your fault that you got injured," Viper insisted.

"No. It was mine," Vachir said. "If I'd been a little faster, I could have parried that blow before Ushi landed it."

Tigress turned to him. "You know that ox?"

Vachir nodded. "I knew him. Years ago. And I don't like running into him again, here. This could be bad."

"Ushi," Mantis mused. "Why does that sound familiar?" He considered a moment longer. "Ah! I have it! The Emperor's bodyguard. You remember, don't you, Tai?"

"The ox? I remember," the snow leopard said sourly.

"Ushi was part of the Emperor's bodyguard. When the Emperor was still Crown Prince, he came to the Jade Palace for a few months, to study with Master Oogway," Mantis explained. "Ushi headed the guard contingent that came with him. Made a real nuisance of himself, getting in the way when we were training, making obnoxious comments."

"Trying to get Gaur to spar with him constantly, then making snide comments when he lost," Tai Lung put in.

"Coming on to Fox," Mantis added. "Just being a general irritant. I thought Gaur would pound him into the ground like a tent peg – or Tai would take his head off."  
>"I don't like to be bothered when I'm training."<p>

"Wish you had," Vachir said. "After the Emperor took the throne, Ushi worked his way up to guard captain. It wasn't enough for him; he was always ambitious. He had a band of fighters he got together – not up to our standards, of course –"

"Of course." The comment had been sarcastic, but Tai Lung had a bland expression when Vachir shot a sharp look at him.

"Of course," the rhino said firmly. "But they weren't bad. He'd take them into any fight he thought could get him some fame and glory – claim he was there as the Emperor's representative. When a revolt broke out in Qingzhou, Ushi took his men and joined General Cai Wusheng to deal with it."  
>"We headed out there, too," Chuluun put in. "It looked pretty serious at first."<p>

"We heard there were reinforcements coming up the coast from the south, a lot better armed and more numerous," Vachir went on. "It looked like there could be a serious threat to the capital if they joined forces and moved inland. Didn't happen, though. Their allies got stopped further south, and routed."

Tai Lung and Mantis exchanged a look. "Yeah," said the insect. "We kinda had something to do with that. The troops sent to cut the rebels off were sort of sparse, so Shifu sent Tai Lung and I, and the other students, out there to help."

Vachir looked at them with interest. "You were in that fight?"  
>"Wasn't even that much of a fight," Mantis said. "Fox joined in on the planning, and by the end I think she made them believe it was their own idea to turn around and go home."<p>

Vachir nodded. "I'll want to hear the rest of that sometime. Up north, our end of the revolt started to look like just a bunch of desperate peasants. We didn't think it was worth our while, but Wusheng and Ushi were determined to go in with all they had anyway. I don't think they appreciated your taking away half their war; they wanted the glory and spoils. I just wanted out of it by then, get my men pointed at something worth their while. Then orders came for us to take over at Chorh-gom, so we left." He poked at the fire with a stick, watching the flames flare up. "Ushi and Wusheng didn't."

"So what happened?" Viper asked.

"They ran over the peasants easily enough, at first. But then they got into some serious fighting with the revolt's leaders, just about the time they were getting overconfident from their previous victories. When the rebels' allies didn't show, I guess they started to retreat, and got some help from a couple tribes over the border. Wusheng did manage to bring down the rebel leaders before they got away, but he was killed himself; Ushi made it out, though," he finished sourly.

"Problem was, they'd about ruined the countryside before that happened – burned fields and towns, killed way too many farmers. Decided everyone in the province was a rebel," Chuluun said. "The Emperor had tried to avert that – he sent emissaries up there when the southern forces turned back, to try to make peace and avoid the destruction. Find out what started the revolt, and try to fix it before actual fighting broke out. Ushi and Wusheng managed to concoct some incident to break the peace, and went charging in anyway. When Ushi got back to Chang'an, he was tossed out on his ear."

"Lucky no worse happened to him," Vachir said. "But I guess he had family connections. He took off somewhere into exile; heard he took up robbery with his remaining men somewhere south of here. And now he shows up with this foreign army. Not good at all."

"He knows too much about the capital and its defenses," Tigress said.

"Exactly," Vachir agreed. "He knows entirely too much. They're trying to eliminate any resistance they might face, if they can; that's why they lured the Dragon Warrior down to Yunjiang alone, to be ambushed. But the fact that Ushi knew there _was_ a Dragon Warrior…"

"Suggests he's in contact with spies already here," Crane finished. "Allies from before his exile?"

"I'd guess so," Vachir said grimly. "And we know he's the one responsible for the ambush and the attack on the shrine. He has Golden Rhino's Phoenix Hammer."

He saw that register on the others' faces in varying degrees of anger and surprise. The thought of it made him furious himself. But he wasn't prepared for the seething rage in the snow leopard's eyes.

"Ushi has Golden Rhino's weapon?" The words were a low growl.

Vachir glared back. "You keep your hands off him, kitty! He's mine!"

Leopard and rhino glowered at each other a moment longer. At last, Tai Lung muttered, "Fine. You can have the ox. I'm taking that tiger."

"Thank you," Vachir sneered back. "You're so gracious."

Tai Lung gave him an obnoxious smirk.

"Yeah, well," put in Mantis, "why don't we get ourselves in a position to actually fight these guys before we start divvying up who gets who?"

Viper had been studying the map spread out in front of Chuluun. She laid the tip of her tail along one prominent line. "How are they planning to get across the Yangtze? It would take forever to ferry a force like that across – even if they captured the ferries and other boats. If we could get there first, we could send the warning to pull all the boats to the north bank. Then they couldn't get across, at least not easily, before the Emperor's army gets there to stop them."

"Getting there first is a big if," Vachir said. "Though keeping us from crossing the river gives them more incentive to stay on our trail. We'll be lucky if they don't overtake us – I'm surprised they haven't attacked us yet." He stared at the map, frowning. "Of course, Ushi knows what he's facing at the river as well as we do. Why would he let the army come this way, instead of heading further west, where they could hope to cross easier? He's insufferable, but he's not stupid."

"Then he knows an attack through Hubei won't be expected, simply because of the river crossing," suggested Tigress. "An army that had to stop to ferry troops over would be easily spotted."

"Then he has a plan of some sort," Vachir mused. "If he has informants here, could he have enough supporters to plan a river crossing in advance? Make sure there were boats waiting for them?"

Viper looked up with a gasp. "Would anyone do that? Betray the Emperor and help an invader?"

"Oh, yes," Tai Lung said, cynically. "Plenty of ambitious nobles, hoping to depose the Emperor and then control or dispose of the invader."

"When we get closer I'll send out scouts," Vachir decided. "Until then, we'll have to keep ahead of them as long as we can. We'll double the sentries tonight," he told Chuluun. "We've been too lucky today. We'll head out at first light. We should make good time tomorrow, put a fair distance behind us."

* * *

><p>Po was quiet when he pulled his blanket over him and tried to sleep. It would be hard to relax, thinking there could be an attack at any moment. He wished he had something to take his mind off their problems.<p>

He'd been lured down here by enemies who wanted him dead. People trying to kill him was something he'd never had to deal with before he became the Dragon Warrior, and since then, at least they'd been open and honest about it. Tai had wanted to fight him to become the Dragon Warrior himself; but anyone Oogway had chosen would have been in the same situation. The snow leopard had nothing against him personally, and now that they had that problem behind them they had become friends. Now Shen, he _had_ had something against Po, but he could hardly have known that when he started out for Gongmen City. It was only when the peacock had discovered that he was a panda that he'd gotten all… weird about it. And it was only because he was a panda – and the Dragon Warrior – that Shen had been so anxious to get rid of him.

But these guys – okay, they had nothing against Po the panda, personally, but they had wanted the Dragon Warrior out of the way. They had killed a monk and set a trap, counting on Po being unsuspecting, on being_ honored,_ to come far away from the Valley of Peace to where they were waiting. And now it wasn't even just him. Not that he was eager to get himself killed, of course. And the Five were usually with him anyway; but when they followed him down to Yunjiang, they had walked into the same trap he had. Tigress had been captured; she might have been killed. He'd found Tai, unexpectedly, and now he'd been pulled into it, too. Even the rhinos were in danger, though Po had to admit that Vachir could, and probably would, have found the tiger's army and gotten into trouble all on his own.

He sighed, turned over, and wished he was back home. Even that he was back in the noodle shop, just Ping's son the reluctant noodle maker, not the Dragon Warrior at all. He frowned. Where would they all be if he was? Would there be a different Dragon Warrior? Tigress, maybe? She hadn't been able to defeat Tai at the bridge, even with the rest of the Five with her, and Po wasn't sure she could have figured out the Dragon Scroll in time. Would Tai have escaped from prison? He'd said it was hearing about Oogway choosing the Dragon Warrior that really gave him the anger and desperation that let him escape. That and Zeng's feather. Would Zeng have been sent to Chorh-gom if Oogway hadn't been about to choose the Dragon Warrior? Had he chosen Po because he knew Tai was coming back, or because he knew he was going away? Would things be different now, or would they be the way they'd always been… It was too confusing. Po yawned, thought about trying to cook a little something over the coals of their fire, thought about starting out again before dawn, and decided he needed to sleep.

He felt cold. Okay, maybe he just felt more… uneasy than cold, but it was still keeping him awake. He wanted company. What he wanted, really, was his father, who would always come in and check on him if he was restless or had a bad dream, or woke up really hungry back before he learned to cook. But that was silly. He was the Dragon Warrior, and at any rate he was a grown man, and he didn't need his dad… But he wouldn't have minded someone, just to talk to, maybe.

He lifted his head and glanced around. Crane was asleep on one foot; Po always wondered how he could do that. He'd seen Crane sleep like that perched a dozen feet up in a pine tree once. Tigress was nowhere to be seen. She was probably prowling around the sentry posts or scouting out on the plateau, alert to a possible attack. Maybe he should join her, but then, stealth mode wasn't really his strong point, and anyway, he wanted to sleep, not walk around when he'd be doing more than enough of that come morning.

Tai was curled up to his left, his back to Po and Mantis splayed out on his arm. Mantis may or may not have been glad to have the rest of Tai back, but he sure seemed to be glad to have that arm to sleep on. Monkey was sprawled on his back to Po's right. Po considered Monkey his best friend, but he was reluctant to move closer to the langur; he had a feeling Monkey would end up with both their blankets and leave him out in the cold. On the other hand, Tai had punched him for hugging him and had taken a drowsy swing at him when he'd nudged him awake. He considered the problem; possible attack versus probable loss of his blanket. He edged carefully closer to the snow leopard.

He started to see Mantis' point. Even several inches away, he could tell that Tai was_ warm_. Being even more careful not to wake the leopard, he inched a little closer.

"Po?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin; it took everything he had not to shout in alarm at the voice so close to his elbow. "Viper! I'm sorry – did I, ah, squish you? I didn't see you…"

The snake chuckled softly. "No. I was, well, sort of trying to cuddle up to you," she admitted, sounding a little embarrassed. "It's… sort of cold up here. And you and Tai Lung are warm, so I thought if I got between you… Can't you sleep?"

"Ahhh," Po started, not sure whether to admit to his own wish for contact. "No" he finally admitted. "I guess I'm sort of keyed up, thinking we could be attacked, and worried about what's going to happen."

Viper maneuvered herself up over Po's side and draped her upper body on his chest. He put an arm around her. "Me, too. I'm worried. I've never really been in anything like this; this could become a real war, you know. And if we don't know who's on the Emperor's side, who we can trust… What if we get to the river, and someone_ is_ helping the invaders, and we get caught between their forces? None of us might get out of this."

"Hey, we'll be alright," Po reassured her. Somehow, knowing that Viper was scared too helped him feel better; he just wanted to make her feel better too. "I mean, look who we have here. How can we lose? The Furious Five, the Anvil of Heaven, Tai Lung…"

Viper smiled. "Don't forget the Dragon Warrior."

Po sighed. "Yeah, well, the Dragon Warrior wishes he were back home in his own bed, with a big bowl of noodles inside him."

Viper curled into his shoulder. "Don't think I'm silly, Po, but I wish I were back home, nestled up with my father. Sometimes I really miss him. He's always so strong and brave, and I always felt so safe with him. I try to be like him, but sometimes it can be so hard, to be brave all the time."

"You're not silly. I miss my dad, too. I just want to get back to the Valley and tell him I'm safe, so he won't worry."

"We'll get back safe, Po," she said, sounding sleepier. "We'll be fine, I know it. I just don't like waiting." She yawned. "So. Are you going to cuddle up to Tai Lung or not? He's even warmer than you are."

Po considered for a moment. A chilly breeze moved along close to the ground, finding its way under the edge of his blanket. "Yeah," he decided. He scooted over the last few inches, closing the gap between himself and the snow leopard; Viper smiled and sighed in content as the two furry warm bodies pressed close on either side. Tai Lung mumbled querulously; Mantis dragged himself up, still mostly asleep, stumbled forward, and thumped the leopard on the head until he quieted down, then collapsed on the grey-furred shoulder.

Just as Po was dozing off, he felt another body move up from his right. Monkey muttered something, out of which Po caught only the word "cold", and rolled over against the panda. Po took a tight grip on his blanket, and fell asleep.


	22. Skirmish

Skirmish

Tai Lung woke up, and gave a heartfelt sigh.

The large, snoring, and, he reluctantly admitted to himself, comfortable bulk against his back had to be Po. He thought he'd gone through this with the panda… And Mantis had barely left his side – or his shoulder, arm or head – for a day and a half, and was now apparently curled up around his ear. Lastly, the weight in the crook of his shoulder and neck turned out to be Viper's head; the snake was fast asleep and smiling.

He had to accept it; whatever shreds of reputation he had left after his defeat by the panda were now long gone.

He sighed again, knowing that if he was to salvage any self-respect out of this situation, he had to move from his comfortable position and raise at least a token objection. Careful not to disturb Viper more than necessary, he jabbed an elbow back into the panda's ribs, drawing a startled grunt from the bear.

"Po!" he hissed.

"Huh? Uh, what, Tai?" the panda mumbled back.

"I thought I told you I –" There was a snore from behind his shoulder. "Did you just fall asleep again?" he demanded, affronted.

There was a muted hissing sound, and an arrow buried itself in the ground barely an inch from his shoulder. As he stared in momentary shock, Mantis sprang up. "Whoa!" He leaped into the air, deflecting two more arrows away from the sleepers.

Tai Lung scrambled to his feet, holding tight to Viper, who was startled awake by the noise and motion. Behind him, Po rolled over and shook Monkey, shouting his name. Viper gave a shrill cry of protest as panda and snow leopard pulled her head and tail in two different directions. Both let go, and she fell to the ground between them, springing up a moment later to deflect more incoming missiles. Around them they heard the rhinos' shouts and movement as they prepared to defend the camp and counterattack.

Monkey shot off into the brush-lined ravine on one side of the plateau, Viper and a knot of rhinos close behind him. Po started after them, then saw Tai Lung and Mantis heading in another direction. He turned to follow them, then spotted Tigress further into the camp, starting back the way they'd come the night before. Once more, he started to change direction, hesitated, then looked to the only member of the Furious Five who hadn't yet moved.

"You've got to choose one," Crane told him.

"Right!" Po agreed, hesitated a moment longer, then started after Monkey.

* * *

><p>More volleys of arrows flew overhead as Tai Lung headed down the wooded slope, but he encountered no one; from the voices he heard in the trees around him, he could tell the rhinos were having the same experience. They were pulling back, unwilling to scatter their forces and leave the camp undefended to pursue enemies that fell back ahead of them.<p>

Mantis had leapt from his shoulder to investigate some shouts to their right; but Tai Lung turned left, thinking he heard a heavy movement in that direction. He was sure he'd outpaced the charging rhinos, and hoped to find one of their adversaries. But as he circled around the slope, and finally headed uphill, he still hadn't located either friend or foe. Annoyed, he finally heard what sounded like a fight, albeit a small one. Following the sound, he eventually found a clearing with two inhabitants. Vachir had managed to find a bear who was putting up some resistance. As the snow leopard watched, Vachir pressed his attack. His style was about what Tai Lung expected; direct and relentless, and very, very effective. Before long the bear realized he was outclassed. The rhino's battle ax caught the heavy sword – Tai Lung thought it was called a khanda – and ripped it out of the bear's hand. As the bear turned to flee, the rhino closed for the kill.

Once he was sure his opponent wasn't getting back up, Vachir glanced around, breathing heavily. He spotted Tai Lung coming toward him. "Hey there, kitty," he grinned, still feeling the adrenaline from his battle. "Looks like you missed the fight."

Tai Lung smirked back. "Looks like you found the stupid one, Vachir. All the rest ran off at once."

Vachir's eyes narrowed. Tai Lung knew damn good and well he wasn't allowed to address his guards, much less their commander, by name, only rank – and respectfully. Vachir had made the rules he expected to be followed crystal clear, long ago. Of course, that had never stopped Tai Lung's presumption, even back in prison; but Vachir had never had to let the matter pass, either. This was going to get tiresome very quickly.

Chuluun came down the slope, glanced at the two of them, then at the bear. "See you got one," he said to Vachir, then turned to the snow leopard. "You find any of them?"

Tai Lung shook his head. "No. They fired on the camp and took off. Didn't sound like anyone else got a fight, at least on this side." He motioned back the way he'd come.

Vachir gave a disgusted rumble. "We need to get moving," he said. "They'll be back soon enough." He headed back up the slope, the others following. Once he reached the top of the plateau, he looked around. Most of his men were back in camp, packing gear and getting ready to move out. As brief as the encounter had been, he could see that several rhinos were down. He spotted Bayu and told him to spread the word that they had an hour to finish packing and bury the dead before they headed north again. He picked up a cloth and wiped the blade of his ax, inspecting the edge for damage.

"Still good?" Chuluun asked.

Vachir grunted assent. "Needs sharpening when we stop again."

"I've been meaning to ask," Tai Lung's voice came from behind him, with a silky, obnoxious tone that grated on Vachir's nerves, "what happened to the war hammer you had before?"

Vachir ground his teeth; he still regretted the loss of his favorite weapon. "Some dumb bastard blew it halfway across Mongolia a couple years ago," he growled.

"Ah, I see," said the leopard, who obviously lacked the sense to know when to quit; but then, he always had. "And would that dumb bastard be me, or you? Because I simply used some lit explosives that someone put up in the roof –"

"Tai," Chuluun rumbled warningly.

"In fact," the snow leopard went on, "the last thing I remember seeing in your hand was a goose. For a moment, I actually wondered if you were going to attack me with poor Zeng."

"Leave it, Tai!" Chuluun snapped.

Vachir shook his head, his smile tight and humorless. "Oh, no, Chuluun. Let him go on. He and I can have a long discussion about his deplorable lack of manners when this is over," he said, his tone deceptively mild.

Tai Lung's smile turned brittle. Vachir gave a dry chuckle, and headed away into the camp.

Chuluun shook his head. "You're digging yourself a hole deeper than you might want, Tai."

The snow leopard's smile, what was left of it, disappeared. He shook his head. "Realistically? Any hole in my future can't be more than six feet deep," he said ruefully.

Chuluun studied him a moment. "You might be right," he finally said. "Then again, you could be wrong. Consider all your possibilities before you start slamming doors shut."

Tai Lung shut his eyes for a moment, and he had to work to keep the cynicaltone in his voice. "Not you too, Chuluun. Po's bad enough."

Chuluun nodded slowly. "You might listen to him. Let's see, he got the scroll you obsessed over your whole life, defeated you in battle, and now instead of you going for his throat he's the best friend you've got. He must have something going for him."

* * *

><p>Po caught up with Monkey and Viper, and searched the ravine along with the rhinos; but none of their enemies were in evidence. Eventually they returned to the camp. Mantis was back at the spot where they'd slept, but neither Tigress nor Tai Lung had returned. As the trio walked up, Crane landed a little awkwardly nearby, wincing as he folded his injured wing.<p>

"Crane!" Po greeted him happily. "You're flying again!"

"A little," Crane replied. "Not enough, though. I couldn't get much height, and my wing started getting shaky pretty quickly."

"Hey, buddy," Mantis said, with far too serious a tone of sympathy, "we're just glad you could get it up."

Monkey doubled over, snorting with laughter. Viper, looking slightly embarrassed, tried her best not to smile; Po bit his lip and faked a cough. Crane opened his beak to reply, closed it, and gave Mantis a dirty look from under his hat.

Tigress walked up, and gave them all a quizzical look. "Crane. I'm glad to see your wing is better."

"_Thank_ you!" Crane said tartly. "I'm glad someone is curious about how I'm doing, and not just making jokes at my expense."

"I care about how you're doing," Po said, suddenly serious. "Only Mantis made a joke."

"But you laughed at it," Monkey pointed out, unhelpfully.

"Hey!" the panda protested. "Not as much as you did! At least I tried not to laugh; Mantis just took me by surprise!"

"Sorry, Crane," Mantis said. "It was just too good a straight line. I couldn't pass it up."

"Yeah, sorry," Crane muttered. "Maybe I took it wrong. It's just a little… unnerving, not being able to fly. Especially in this situation."

"We're all tired," Tigress said. "We'll have to keep that in mind, not let it affect our judgment." She hadn't slept at all the night before; when she'd come back to where the Five were sleeping, she'd found all but Crane huddled up in a knot that included the snow leopard. She had no desire to snuggle up with Tai Lung, and yet she didn't want to sleep off to one side, by herself. She wasn't the cuddly type, she would be the first to point out; but she couldn't help but feel… displaced. Left out. She had gone back to patrolling the hillsides around the camp. She had raised the alarm on the other side of the camp, when the rhino sentry she had been speaking to a moment before had suddenly stiffened and fallen with an arrow through his throat; and she had fought several of the dhole archers who had fired on the camp. But after the first two fell, the others had melted away into the shadows, and she had been unable to find any of the others she knew must have been part of the attack.

She headed back to where Bayu was organizing the rearguard, Po following along. He was making some friends in the small, close-knit group, she noticed. Viper and Monkey seemed inclined to stay on the right flank forming up where they had been camped; Mantis went with Crane to see if he could help with the wounded, and to take a look at Crane's wing.

Po looked around, seeing only rhinos. "Where's Tai Lung?"

Tigress turned to him, concern in her eyes. "Wasn't he with you earlier?" Where had the snow leopard gone? Where _could_ he have gone?

"Yeah, when the attack started, but he and Mantis went off one way and I followed Monkey and Viper the other."

Tigress considered this. Mantis hadn't seemed concerned with the snow leopard's whereabouts when he got back to camp, and none of the rhinos had come looking for him. "He must be with the rhinos somewhere. Isn't he supposed to be with the lieutenant?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Po said, still trying to get a glimpse of grey spotted fur.

"Then I'm sure that's where he is," she said decisively. She was sure she'd have heard Vachir bellowing from here if his prisoner was missing. "Come on, Po. We need to get moving; I'm sure those archers this morning were only the first attack. We need to put some distance behind us before a more heavily-armed group catches up to us."

Po nodded, and as the Sumatran rhinos started out, he hitched his bundle of blanket, cooking pot and food higher on his back and started walking. After a moment, Tigress realized he'd fallen behind again. She turned, and saw him a few yards back down the path, staring at the site of their camp and the dozen new mounds of earth on the hilltop. After a moment, he turned and caught up with her again, his face somber.

* * *

><p>"So how is the wing doing?" Mantis asked, crawling over the limb in question and prodding at various points as Crane strode along.<p>

"It's still stiff," the bird answered. "It's pulling near the joint on the downstroke. It got kind of shaky when I banked, and the muscle tired easily."

Mantis got between the wing and Crane's body, feeling along the joint in question. "Spread your wing a little, let me look at this," he said. He examined the wing as Crane moved it, opening and closing his wing and moving it into various positions as Mantis studied the motion and asked him what still hurt. At last he let Crane close the wing – to the bird's relief, as he felt rather silly, walking along with the Anvil of Heaven and idly flapping one wing. Along his side, Mantis poked among his feathers.

"Mantis," he said finally. "Do you need to do that?"

"Do you want to get better?" Mantis' voice came back, somewhat muffled.

"Yes, but you're tickling," he replied. "Yeah, right th—Stop that! Mantis, that ti – Ow!" He poked his bill under his wing and plucked the insect off his side.

"You have a nasty bruise under there," Mantis told him, completely deadpan.

Crane put the insect on the ground. Mantis immediately hopped onto his back, and from there to his hat. "Yes, I know," Crane answered. "I got hit with a war hammer."

"You probably shouldn't do that again," Mantis told him seriously.

Crane sighed. "I don't intend to."

"Good call."

Crane was getting annoyed; first Mantis had him walking around flapping, now he had him talking to his hat. "No offense, Mantis, but why are you here instead of with Tai Lung?"

"You mean instead of on Tai Lung?" Mantis chuckled, then became more serious. "Because he's moping around. It's getting on my nerves. Always was moody. I thought you'd be more fun." Then he added, "And I did want to take a look at your wing. Sorry about the jokes earlier."

Crane sighed again. "I didn't mean to snap at you. Like Tigress said, we're all tired. And I can't see us getting too much rest any time soon."

Perched on Crane's hat, Mantis scowled. "Yeah. I know."

* * *

><p>Tai Lung was somewhat relieved Mantis hadn't decided to spend the day perched on him; he preferred to be alone to think. He had followed Chuluun when he organized his recruits along with some of the veteran fighters on the flank, but he hadn't been in the mood to stay around the rhino, either. Instead, he scouted off to one side of the mass of marching rhinos, sometimes falling back toward the rear where Po was talking quietly with Tigress, or moving up toward the front of the column where Vachir was setting a fast, steady pace with a grim look on his face. Tai Lung could understand that; they were in a bad situation. Their enemies were closing in on them, he was sure; the tiger's army could send men to attack them, or cut them off, while others rested or followed more slowly. They were outnumbered by far, and despite his boasting to Tigress, he knew he couldn't take on an entire army by himself. What's more, while going out in a blaze of heroic glory did hold some appeal for him, considering the likely alternatives, he knew Vachir had been right; he'd take Po down with him, and he was not about to do anything to endanger the panda. His one friend, the only person who still believed in him. Including himself.<p>

Besides, he had no great desire to go down fighting alongside the Anvil of Heaven. Twenty years was long enough by far; gods forbid his name should go down alongside Vachir's in perpetuity.

Of course, it likely would anyway. He'd thought that, over the last two years, he had come to terms with his past, with the harm he knew he'd done, with the trusts he'd betrayed, with the ruin he'd made of his life. But now he knew he hadn't; he'd only been running from it, hiding out in the wastelands instead of facing the truth. Was that why he had wandered back here? And what were the odds, so far from the Valley of Peace, that it would be Po that stumbled on him first? It had likely saved his life, at least for the moment; and more, ensured some measure of freedom for him – at least for the moment. It was more than he would have had if he'd turned himself in to Vachir when he first saw him in the region, and much more than he would have had if it had been anyone else who recognized him.

Still, his options were severely limited. He would love to believe Po, believe that he could redeem himself, make amends for his past, even become the hero the panda still thought he was. But he couldn't. If he had simply escaped from Chorh-gom, perhaps he might have had a chance, perhaps Po could have helped him. But he knew all too well what he had done; raced back to the Valley to take the Dragon Scroll, nearly killed Shifu, tried to kill Po… And worse, if they hadn't evacuated the Valley ahead of his arrival, he knew his rage and desire for vengeance would have resulted in a slaughter many times worse than what he'd done twenty years before.

And this was what Po thought to make into a hero. The snow leopard shook his head.

Better he stay with the Anvil. That was where he was supposed to be, anyway, wasn't it? If matters could stay as they were now, he might almost be content with the situation. These last few days hadn't been so bad; none of the survivors of his escape seemed particularly vengeful toward him, he still got along with Chuluun, and even Vachir was treating him decently enough. He entertained the idea for a moment; if the Anvil didn't have to devote all their energy to guarding him, if he wasn't trying to escape them again… they might even be able to stay out in the field, doing what they were meant to do. He'd heard no end of that from Vachir, all those years, how he, and he alone, was keeping the Anvil of Heaven from fighting the battles and righting the injustices that they should be, that they were meant to. It had actually, he realized suddenly, given him a twisted sense of satisfaction, of his own supreme importance, that holding him required the constant effort and attention of the entire Anvil of Heaven – and even that, he had sworn, would not be enough.

And it hadn't, and that, he feared, had sealed his fate. They were the best, the greatest hope of keeping him locked away. There wasn't anything else that could be trusted to hold him, least of all his own intentions. That had been the worst part of his imprisonment, he knew. Not the immobility and isolation and helplessness, not the dependence on others for the most basic necessities and the inability to defend himself or fight back against any abuse they decided to give him. It had been the knowledge that, no matter what he might say, what promise he might give, nothing would be enough to gain his release, to obtain even the slightest easing of his restraints. He couldn't be trusted. No matter what he truly intended, he couldn't be counted on to keep any word he gave. One second thought, one moment of decision that his obsession was worth more than what little honor he might still possess, and his guards would pay the price for their belief in him. Vachir would never have considered taking the chance.

And he wouldn't take the chance now, not even to continue looking for the battle that would salvage the Anvil's battered reputation. Now he did what he had to from necessity, but once the danger was past, he would return to his duty of keeping Tai Lung imprisoned. This war they were on the verge of fighting – and he had no doubt that's what it was – was probably exactly what Vachir needed to restore the Anvil's name, providing they survived. No doubt he would want to continue to raise their esteem and honor in any cause worth their efforts; but he wouldn't consider doing it with Tai Lung tagging along, wandering around his camp, likely to disappear at any moment and drag down his reputation again. And even if the commander were amenable to the suggestion – a fantasy worthy of Po's wildest flights of imagination – it would never be allowed. If Chorh-gom couldn't hold him, death could; and Oogway was no longer around to speak for him, if even the old tortoise could avert the inevitable anymore.

Tai Lung knew he didn't have anything he could call a life ahead of him; but he also knew he didn't want to die. Not yet. He couldn't hold on to Po's aspirations for him, but he was still trying to work out something, a third alternative that offered some hope.

He looked up the wooded slope on his left, then back to where he could still hear the mass of rhinos moving steadily northward up a long valley. He couldn't see the column, at least for the moment. Whose great idea had that been, letting him get out of sight among the trees? Vachir would have someone's horn for a paperweight if he found out about this. Tai Lung looked off into the woods again. If he was going to slip away, now was the time…

No. The Anvil knew that he was still alive; so did the Furious Five, and he knew the word would spread. He no longer had his presumed death to protect him from pursuit. The tiger's men would never kill them all, and even if he evaded Vachir and the Five he would still be hunted.

Besides, he didn't want to think about the look of disappointment and betrayal on Po's face, when he found out he'd been abandoned by someone he thought a friend.

Tai Lung had stopped, leaning on a tree, trying to still the turmoil inside. Then his ears pricked up; what had he just heard? Silently, he leapt into the branches of the tree, concealing himself among the leaves, watching the slope above him. When he was sure, he carefully lowered himself to the ground and, using all the stealth he'd learned in his youth, made his way back down to where Chuluun was positioned with his men. When the phalanx of bears and buffalo came charging down the slope, they were met with a wall of spears and a flight of arrows. The Anvil's archers, Tai Lung noticed, were as skillful as ever; and the invaders didn't have anywhere near his agility and speed to avoid them.

* * *

><p>It was Viper who sensed the next attack, late in the afternoon; the vibration of the rhinos' marching feet had been masking all other sensations she could pick up from the ground under her all day, but when a halt was called, and the Anvil stopped for a brief rest, she could still pick up a fainter quivering in the ground, approaching them. Another flight of arrows preceded a body of hyenas that charged into their ranks. Alerted by Viper, the rhinos fought them off; the hyenas seemed intent on doing damage quickly and retreating, anyway. As far as she could see, they suffered no further losses in the raid, but the march was resumed as soon as the wounded were tended to. How long, she wondered, could they keep up this pace, if their enemies allowed them little rest?<p>

If they could just get to the river, she thought, and cross it, perhaps they could put enough distance between themselves and their pursuers to rest. If they could get word out about the invaders, they could possibly elude them and find somewhere to stop for a while, before they took up the fight again. Because, she knew, they were all, the Five and the Anvil, determined to see this through to the end. And they would. If only they could get a little rest.

* * *

><p>Po was worried less about rest, although he would love the good night's sleep that looked increasingly unlikely, and more about food. He had always remembered the saying that an army marched on its stomach, and while he was sure Monkey could come up with a good joke involving that phrase and Viper, he was more concerned with how much food the rhinos were going to need. Bayu had said there were just under seven hundred of them; Tai's escape and their subsequent battles had taken their toll. Where were they going to find food for seven hundred rhinos, particularly if they were purposely avoiding any towns? What he'd managed to scrounge up for the Five and himself – and Tai – wasn't very much; and he knew no one else had more. He wasn't sure how far from the river they were, but it had taken him most of a week to get there from the Jade Palace on his way south, and even longer to get to Yunjiang. Admittedly, he hadn't kept a pace anything like what the rhinos were doing, and he had no idea how long they – or more importantly he – could keep it up now. And once they crossed the river, what then? Would they continue to avoid towns, and supplies, all the way to the capital? How could they manage that?<p>

He made dinner for the others, not that he had much to work with, and not that he made anywhere near as much as he wanted. He could have eaten by himself what he split between himself and the Five. And he wanted to eat, to stuff himself, so badly. He was feeling upset; everyone was tired, and either cranky or too quiet. A sense of gloom hung over the camp. He'd noticed that with Bayu and his men; they tried to keep their spirits up, remembering other tight spots the Anvil had been in, other hard times they'd faced, but the constant retreat before their enemies' attacks was taking a toll on their morale. They were the Anvil of Heaven; they were supposed to fight those no one else would face, win battles no one else could win. They acknowledged that the most important duty they had now was to lure the invading army away from innocent people and get word to the Emperor, but the attacks they couldn't turn and answer were wearing them down. Their reminiscing had gotten gloomier through the day, until Yandi brought up the time disease had swept through the garrison at Chorh-gom, when most of the Anvil had either been dying or wishing they were. It had taken several days before Commander Vachir had finally succumbed himself, and before that he had stalked around the prison, grumbling equally at the men who were sick in their beds or still healthy and at their posts, all but ordering those desperately ill, including Lieutenant Deshiyn and Tai Lung, not to even_ think_ about dying on him, trying without success to come to grips with an enemy he had no chance of fighting. The analogy was obvious. No one had any answer to that, and the conversation had trailed off into a dispirited silence.

Po looked at his friends. Crane was stretching and flexing his sore wing, determined to get back in the air as soon as possible. Mantis was sitting on Monkey's shoulder, but their usual joking and bantering were absent. Viper stared into the fire, lost in thought; Tigress slowly and deliberately ate her food, not looking at anyone else. She looked exhausted, Po thought, and hoped she'd get some sleep tonight.

After he finished his own too-small portion of dinner, he got up and made some excuse about finding Tai Lung and making sure he ate too. The snow leopard hadn't rejoined them, and Po wasn't quite sure where he was. But mostly, he wanted an excuse to escape the discouraging atmosphere around their fire. As cheerful and ebullient as he normally was, even he was being dragged down by the mood of the camp.

Tai Lung wasn't much help. Po found him crouched near a fire with Chuluun and a few others, not talking, and seeming pulled in on himself, wrapped in the dismal introspection he seemed so prone to lately. Po sat down by him, talking to him quietly, trying to bring his spirits up; a story about Shifu and an overly inquisitive young rabbit who seemed to show up in the most unlikely places at the Jade Palace finally got a slight smile from the leopard, and Po convinced him to eat a little, though he couldn't talk him into returning with him to the others. He finally left him with the rhinos, and went back to where he'd spread out his own blanket. Tigress was nowhere to be seen, and Mantis seemed to have gone with her; Crane was a short distance away, still moving through tai chi exercises in the light of the waning moon. Po finished the last bit of rice still in the cooking pot, then lay down by Monkey with Viper between them. She sleepily slithered between Po's arm and side, and settled down for the night. Eventually, so did he.

* * *

><p>Vachir was concerned. He had expected another attack last night, but it hadn't come. What were the tiger's soldiers up to? What were they setting up for them up ahead? They'd have to be on the alert tomorrow, and that had him worried.<p>

He'd spent the majority of his life, all his adult life in fact, on building up the Anvil. They had always been the best, the war band that could and would take on anything. Even during the years at Chorh-gom he had kept them in the best order and readiness. But last night he had walked through the camp, and he had felt the weight of pessimism that had settled over his men. And not just them; the Furious Five, legendary warriors that they were, sat quietly around their fire, only the crane up and moving, practicing, trying to get that hurt wing back in working order. His own men were about the same, what conversation there was low and dispirited, focused on their lowest moments. Chuluun sat by his fire, talking to Gerel and one of his recruits, and looking grim; only Po seemed at all upbeat, trying to jolly Tai Lung out of his black mood. Vachir doubted it would work; he'd seen the snow leopard like that before, and knew about the only thing that would snap him out of it was anger. Ah well, the tiger's men would probably help with that before long.

He let an irritated grumble well up in his throat. That snow leopard was going to be more damn trouble than he was worth, as usual. He had been thinking about his conversation with Chuluun, and had to reluctantly agree that his friend was right; no matter how much Vachir might want to make use of the cat's fighting talents, he'd never be able to. There was a reason it was the Anvil that was ordered to see to his imprisonment all those years, and just because his obsession with the Dragon Scroll seemed to be gone was no reason to assume he was any less of a dangerous criminal, or in less need of watching. He snorted again. How had Tai Lung been the first to spot that attack yesterday? His men weren't that unobservant; if the leopard could see the enemy, so could they. He never had gotten a precise answer on Tai Lung's position in the column at the time; and he rather suspected it was farther out to the side than it ever should have been. Chuluun had always been too indulgent with him; though it hadn't escaped Vachir's notice that, when their kitty had managed to cause some damage, it was never Chuluun who got hurt. If he'd been less of a threat to everyone else, perhaps…

Of course, over the last few days, he hadn't done half bad. That was what had gotten Vachir thinking that Tai Lung could be more than just a dead weight holding the Anvil down. He'd at least not tried to escape, or to fight with anyone, and he'd more than pulled his own weight in battle. He was as arrogant and mouthy as ever, which couldn't be allowed, but he had proved able to follow orders and keep his temper in check. If Vachir could count on such continued behavior – but of course, he couldn't, and neither could anyone else. The only option was to continue north after this tiger and his army were settled, and see about putting Chorh-gom back in order. Once they were back at their old post, doing their job, he felt fairly sure no one would raise objections.

He tried hard not to think that perhaps being prison guards was all the Anvil was good for anymore.

So. The gates were blown, the bridges were down, the place was likely full of blowing snow and most supplies had been taken along with them when they left. He'd have to scrounge up food and weapons, get timber for the gates and stone from a local quarry, and tools, and hope that Deshiyn could get someone in Chang'an to foot the bill. The main damage was to the central cavern; the barracks should be fairly intact, and a cell to toss Tai Lung into… In light of the past few days, he'd already decided he wasn't going to punish the snow leopard too harshly for the escape, though he wasn't about to tell him that; let him worry about it for a while. A good whipping and a few days without food should be enough, and he'd make damn sure Chuluun and the night guard weren't slipping him rice balls from the mess again. Of course, that attitude Tai Lung was developing would have to be dealt with. He needed to be reined in and reminded who was in charge; and considering that all his problems stemmed from his arrogance and lack of self-control in the first place, he should be grateful that someone was willing to take him in hand. He wouldn't, though; too proud to know what was good for him. Still, from what Vachir had seen lately, he anticipated a lot less trouble on that front.

He caught a glimpse of grey out of the corner of his eye. For two years, Tai Lung had been roaming around loose; yesterday he was wandering along in the woods beside the Anvil; today, he was still where he shouldn't be, shadowing Vachir. Every time he turned around he saw the leopard off to one side or the other, instead of back where he'd been told to stay. Vachir knew Tai Lung hated him, and also feared him to a degree, though not enough to watch his mouth. Tai Lung also knew Vachir was not particularly happy with him, which should have made anyone sensible want to stay out of the commander's way. But no, there he was, just far enough off to the side and behind to be an annoyance. Vachir stopped, and gestured peremptorily. "Quit hanging back there. Get over here where I can keep an eye on you."

Tai Lung caught up to him, looking a bit wary but offering no explanation for his presence. Vachir snorted, and started walking again. "That's better. What's your problem? You're supposed to be with Chuluun or Po."

The snow leopard was silent for a moment. "Po is the problem," he finally said quietly. "Chuluun, as well, to a degree. I just…" he trailed off, took a breath. "I just don't want to listen to them today."

"Oh?"

"You've heard Po's great plans for my future. It wasn't so bad at first, but… how unrealistic can you get?"

"And Chuluun?"

"Seems to think I have some sort of future too."

"Well, you don't have much of one. Feel better now?"

Tai Lung gave a bitter laugh. "Not really."

"Ah, you're just hard to please."

The corner of Tai Lung's mouth quirked up. "And I know you've tried so hard."

Vachir shook his head. "You're pushing it, kitty, you're pushing it," he warned. "You know where this is going."

Tai Lung's smile faded, and his tone became more serious. "Well, you'll have to deal with that tiger and his army first."

Vachir's expression mirrored the snow leopard's. "If we can."

Tai Lung glanced at him, surprised. "You're worried about that?"

"You saw that camp. Crane saw the reinforcements coming in. How outnumbered would you say we are? _If_ that's all they have. Which I doubt."

The snow leopard shook his head. "Wait, wait. I know your men's morale is down now because they have to fall back instead of taking on these invaders head on, but you know that's temporary. They just aren't used to it; as soon as the real fight starts, they'll be fine."

Vachir gave a humorless laugh. "You have a lot of confidence in us, after the way you cut through the ranks."

"Well, that was me," Tai Lung protested. "Why do you think you were given Chorh-gom in the first place? If you were going to guard me, you had to be the best."

Vachir slowly shook his head again. "I've always been impressed by your deep sense of humility, furball."

Tai Lung ignored the remark. "You know you're the best. You know your reputation – "

" – has taken a beating lately – "

"What are you talking about?" Tai Lung gestured at the rhinos behind them. "This is the damn Anvil of Heaven, Vachir!"

The rhino laughed aloud. "Isn't this just what you were complaining about Po and Chuluun sounding like?"

Tai Lung stared at him for a moment, obviously at a loss for words. After a moment, he looked away, then suddenly stopped. Vachir followed his gaze, and slowed. Ahead of them, the road became steeper, heading down among trees and large, rounded outcroppings of rock.

"Oh, now that looks ugly," the rhino muttered.

The leopard looked at him. "You going in?"

Vachir looked around; the surrounding terrain looked even less promising. "Yeah," he said slowly. "It'll take too much time to find another way around." He motioned one of his men forward. "Pass the word back to be alert. Very, very alert." The rhino nodded and headed back. After a moment, Vachir headed forward again, at a slower pace.


	23. Escalation

Escalation

The Anvil of Heaven moved slowly down into the canyon, every eye on the surrounding cover, expecting an ambush. The walls became steeper and closer, and no sound could be heard except the wind through the leaves and the soft bubbling of the small stream flowing beside the road. Crane considered taking to the air, but considered his still-weak wing and decided instead to drop back to where Tigress and Po were bringing up the rear.

"I don't think they have any birds," he said quietly to Tigress. "I didn't see any when we attacked their camp, and I haven't seen any since."

"That's good for us," Tigress answered. "Once we get through this pass, we should be getting close to the river. Another day or so. After we cross, we can put some distance between us and our enemies."

"They have those rats," Po pointed out, with a slight shudder. "Those guys creep me out. And I thought we didn't want to lose these guys, that we had to keep them away from anyone else along the way."

"We do," said Tigress, "but we need to rest, and get supplies, too."

Po's stomach rumbled loudly. He looked embarrassed. "Yeah, we definitely need supplies. Any idea when we'll find some?"

"That depends on what we find when we reach the river," Tigress said. "If we can get across quickly –"

" – and our bad guys aren't there ahead on us," Crane put in. "Perhaps when we get a little closer I can try to fly over and see what we're up against."

"Don't put too much stress on your wing too soon," Tigress cautioned. "Better to let it rest a while longer than damage it further."

They were moving deeper into the shadowed ravine. "Keep an eye to the rear," Tigress said softly. "Now we're all in, it won't be long, if there's an ambush. Where are the others?"

"Mantis, Viper and Monkey are with the lieutenant, about the middle of the column," Crane told her.

"Where's Tai Lung?" Po asked.

"I think he's up front with Commander Vachir."

"Good," Tigress nodded. Po looked at her in surprise. "He's a strong fighter," she explained. "If they try to block us in here, he has a good chance to break through. We'll keep this end clear in case we need to retreat."

"If I could see what was under these trees…" Crane began.

"Stop it!" Po snapped.

Crane blinked, startled at the unaccustomed sharpness in the panda's tone.

"Ever since you got hurt, you've been worrying over what you can't do, or should do," Po went on. "You're fine, Crane. You're a good fighter. You don't have to fly for that; you're doing fine. Yeah, it'd be nice if you could scout ahead like you usually do, but we'll get by, we'll handle whatever we find up ahead. Okay? So stop putting yourself down!"

Crane stared at Po for a moment longer, then turned to Tigress. She shrugged. "He's right, you know. How often has Master Shifu told us to work with what we have, not what we wish we had?"

Crane looked at the ground in front of his feet as he walked. "I know. It's just, you know how I am."

"I know," said Po. "But you don't always have to feel like you need to do more."

The bird smiled faintly. "Thanks, Po. But at the moment I can't even do as much as I usually can. I mean, Tigress, how would you feel if you couldn't use your tail?"

Tigress looked rueful. "Off balance."

"Exactly. And Po, how would you feel if you didn't… I don't know," he considered a moment. "If you didn't have any food?"  
>"I already don't have food. And I feel like I want lunch."<p>

Crane chuckled. And at the same instant, Tigress whirled to their left, and the rhinos around them turned in the same direction. Arrows flew from the rocks above them. Crane deflected those that came near him as Po dodged with more agility than his size would suggest. Then a large body of dholes appeared on the slope above, some charging down at them, others preparing to fire again.

"Guard on the left!" Bayu was shouting. "Yandi, check the right, there may be more! Into their ranks, don't give their archers an easy target!"

"No, no, no!" Po cried, exasperated. "I said I wanted lunch, not these guys again!" Crane couldn't help but laugh as he launched himself upward over the short distance into the line of archers, landing among them to knock them down into the ranks of the rhinos with sweeps of his long legs and powerful wings.

Po looked from Crane to Tigress, who had started up the opposite slope with Yandi and his men, and was confronting a second rank of dhole archers. He hesitated a moment, then on a sudden impulse, headed down the road into the thick of the fighting that was breaking out along the length of the small canyon.

* * *

><p>Mantis had a brief wish that, whatever their enemy had decided to throw at them in this canyon, it hadn't been rhinos. Not only did he have to slow his attacks a bit to make sure he was hitting foes and not friends, but these guys were <em>big<em>. And heavily armored, naturally as well as with any metal they decided to strap to themselves. And, much as he hated to admit it, Tai Lung had been right about the dangers of being small among a horde of large, heavy creatures and their big stomping feet. If the snow leopard wasn't so damn sarcastic when he made these comments, someone might actually agree with him once in a while, he thought.

He dodged through a forest of thick grey legs, hopped onto the swinging tail of a crocodile – oh, yeah, they also decided to throw some crocodiles into the mix, as though rhinos weren't enough – and ran up the reptile's ridged back. He leaped again, bouncing swiftly back and forth between the torsos of two rhinos locked in combat, building up momentum as he climbed upward, and burst out from between them to strike the foreign rhino hard in the middle of his forehead. The rhino's eyes rolled upward as he sagged to the ground, and his opponent called back a thank you as he turned to the next attacker. Mantis looked around, saw Monkey dodging and weaving around the blows of a large croc, and headed over to help. Though equally thick-skinned, the crocs were at least a bit smaller. He couldn't help thinking about Tai Lung fighting his way through a thousand rhinos all by his lonesome. Overachiever, Mantis thought.

Monkey had a croc by the tail now, and had used the reptile's momentum to start swinging him around. Once he got the croc's feet off the ground, he continued to pivot, using the hapless croc as a bludgeon on any enemy who got in range. Mantis decided to help by tossing and kicking any invader nearby into the scaly whirlwind, hurtling off trees and nearby bodies to strike at shoulders and knees and throw his targets off balance. Every so often, he got a glimpse of the airborne croc's face as it flew by, with an almost comical look of fright as the reptile shrieked and flailed his arms. At last Monkey let go, sending the croc sailing up the slope where a large rock cut off his yells of alarm.

He joined Monkey just as a foursome of rhinos charged in their direction. Monkey leaped atop a boulder, ready to take them on, and Mantis joined him, figuring some height would be good to start with. Suddenly there was a loud, inarticulate, and very familiar yell, and one of the middle rhinos suddenly fell flat on his face, the breath knocked out of him by the considerable weight that had dropped on his back. Po continued his roll, coming up to catch the rhinos on either side with a split kick. As they went flying, Monkey launched himself at the remaining rhino, avoiding the axe he was wielding and dropping him with a flurry of kicks and blows. He turned to Po. "What are you doing here?"

Po caught his breath before he spoke. "Tigress and Crane have the archers pretty much handled back there. I thought you guys might need me down here. Where's Viper?"

A rustling in the leaves between two large rocks and the sound of a high-pitched voice screaming what had to be curses led them to Viper. She was holding off the determined attack of a small brown creature, whose agility nearly matched her own.

Po groaned. "Not him again!" When one of Viper's tail strikes knocked her opponent back, Po reached down and grabbed the mongoose by the head, lifting the smaller animal off the ground. The mongoose twisted around, spitting curses and trying to kick Po's wrist.

Po looked around, and spotted a rhino who had just downed a crocodile and was looking for more enemies to fight. "Anguo!" The rhino turned, and headed toward them. Po handed him the mongoose. "Keep hold of this guy, will you? Don't let him get away, he'll just keep coming back and attacking you."

Anguo took custody of the enraged mongoose. "No problem. Maybe he can tell us something about these invaders."

Monkey looked at the mongoose in Anguo's grip. His shrill voice had risen in volume and his fists were beating on the rhino's arm. Anguo didn't seem to notice. "I don't think you'll have problems getting him to talk; he doesn't seem to stop. But I can't understand a word of it," the langur said.

"Po?" Viper called after him, as the panda started down the road again. "Where are you going?"

"That way," he answered, and kept going.

* * *

><p>The head of the column had reached the narrowest part of the pass, where two large outcroppings of rock left barely enough room for the road and the stream to pass through, when the sound of fighting broke out behind them. Tai Lung spun around and started moving faster than Vachir expected, so fast that the rhino barely had time to grab the snow leopard's wrist and yank him back. "No! Stay here!"<p>

Tai Lung twisted away from him, pulling free from his grip, but evidently got the message. The next instant he was moving toward the rocks ahead, poised to leap atop one and look over the other side. Instead, he stopped dead, half-crouched to spring. Vachir muttered a heartfelt, "Ah, hells."

Two elephants stepped out from behind the rocks. They were heavily armored, but that was superfluous; they were both so huge and muscle-bound that they made Vachir feel puny. Each had an axe in each hand and a wicked-looking dagger held in his trunk. The tips of their tusks looked unnaturally sharp, almost blade-like. And the rhino had no doubt from their expressions that they meant serious trouble.

Tai Lung slowly straightened from his crouch. "Well," he said slowly, the tightness in his voice undercutting his usual sarcasm, "at least they brought one for each of us."

"Lucky us," Vachir growled. "Left!" Even as he said the word, he charged the elephant to his left, ducking low under the swinging blades to strike at the pachyderm's legs. In his peripheral vision, he saw a grey blur coming in high, aiming a kick at the same elephant's left temple.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he bellowed. "Take the other one!"

"You said the one on the left!" Tai Lung snarled back at him.

"I said_ I'd_ take the one on the left, _you_ take the –" he broke off, dodging back from a dagger thrust. "Don't argue, just do it!" He noticed, to his dismay, that the snow leopard's kick didn't seem to slow the elephant at all.

Tai Lung growled again, though whether at him or the elephant he didn't know. He didn't have time to worry about it.

He'd always relied on strength and aggression, but now he found himself depending most on his speed and ability to anticipate his opponent's next moves; not his weak points exactly, but not his usual style. At the moment he was using the size difference to duck under the elephant's swings when he couldn't parry quickly enough, but that wouldn't last – the elephant would get his range soon, and swing lower. That dagger and the sharpened tusks were a problem, too. He'd fought two-handed fighters and multiple opponents before, of course, but he was in very close quarters with the elephant, and didn't intend to give any ground, if he could help it.

"Hold them here!" he grated, sidestepping left and taking a wide swing at the elephant's knee, leaving himself open for a moment but willing to take the chance in the hope of getting in a telling blow. "Don't let them get back among the troops!"

From the corner of his eye, he saw Tai Lung's elephant stagger back a few steps, and wished he'd seen what the snow leopard had done to achieve that.

"We should let them into the open!" Tai Lung ducked under a swinging axe, and caught the elephant with a blow to the elbow that made the pachyderm bellow in pain. "Let your men surround them!"

"You ever fight elephants before?" he yelled back.

"Fought one in Wuhan years ago." Tai Lung caught the tusk swinging at him. The elephant was too strong and heavy for him to stop the head turning toward him, but he turned his momentum into a backward flip that kept him from being thrown. He grimaced as a line of blood appeared on his palm pad. "Watch those tusks, they're sharp!"

"Didn't say just one, furball." He knocked aside an axe aimed at his head, came in under the elephant's tusks, and rammed his shoulder into his opponent's stomach, pushing the elephant back a few feet by sheer determination. The trunk struck at him and he grabbed the end with his free hand, twisting until the dagger fell to the ground. "Gimme that, big ears!" he growled. The elephant snarled a curse at him; the trunk in his hand thrashed violently, and finally jerked away. He jumped back as it lashed down at his head, then ducked and backpedalled as first one, then the other axe swung at him.

"'Big ears'?" Tai Lung snorted, midleap, as he kicked at his elephant's shoulder. "You ever call anyone by their name?"

"Yeah, when they deserve it," Vachir sneered. "_Kitty_. And the reason I don't want them in the open – Don't!" he called out, a moment too late, as Tai Lung dropped low to the ground under a hissing axe blade and pivoted in a kick at the elephant's ankle.

The kick did move the leg, causing the elephant to lift his foot a few inches, but it didn't sweep the leg from under him and drop him to the ground as intended. The elephant shifted his weight forward, then brought the foot down on the packed earth of the road with a heavy thud, just behind the snow leopard's legs. Vachir, parrying first one axe and then the other as his opponent came at him, glimpsed Tai Lung's startled face as the leopard realized his miscalculation and twisted desperately to avoid the axe that slammed into the ground in front of his chest. The elephant lifted his foot again, intending to crush his adversary, but Tai Lung took the moment's opportunity to roll toward the streambed under the upraised foot. For an instant Vachir thought the snow leopard had gotten away unscathed from the dangerous maneuver; then he heard a yowl of pain and rage as the elephant's foot pounded down into the soft soil by the stream.

The rhino felt an instant of possessive anger at the sound. _He_ could stomp Tai Lung's tail – he had done so on countless occasions, had done it right before the snow leopard escaped. He did it to put the cat in his place, remind him who was in control. But for one of these invaders, one of that slime Ushi's men, to do so, made him grind his teeth in resentment.

Not that he could do anything about it, as his elephant pressed forward. Not that he would do anything about it, anyway. Tai Lung was able to take care of himself, and Vachir had his hands full. He heard the snow leopard snarl, but couldn't spare a glance in that direction. His opponent leaned forward, looming over him, almost as though he intended to butt heads with the rhino; but at the last moment he tossed his heavy head, catching Vachir a jarring blow with a tusk just in front of his ear. The rhino fell back a step, stunned, and the elephant's trunk wrapped around his throat, lifting him nearly off his feet. As he tried desperately to pry the trunk off his neck, barely able to breathe, he glimpsed Tai Lung, weaving in an attempt to dodge an axe blow and a dagger strike simultaneously while still half crouched and off-balance, get knocked off his feet again by another kick from his adversary.

Vachir's axe dropped from his hand as spots began to swim in front of his eyes. He wrenched at the trunk gripping his throat, desperate for air; he _couldn't_ let this monster get back among his men, he _couldn't_ let himself be killed in front of them when morale was so low already… He could barely hear the sounds of battle behind him over the roaring in his ears, but he did hear something, a shout almost directly overhead. A large form flew into his field of vision, striking his adversary in the face, sending the elephant reeling back, and Vachir felt himself drop to the ground as the trunk, unwinding from his throat, spun him around. He gulped in air like a drowning man, steadied himself before he fell on his face, grabbed up his axe from where it had fallen, and realized that yes, he _had _heard the words "Feet of fury!" shouted practically in his ear a moment before.

As the world snapped back into focus, he spared a quick glance back up the road, saw his men locked in combat with enemy soldiers; then he turned to face the elephant again. The pachyderm was facing away from him now, charging at the panda who had landed on the road behind him. Somehow, though the rhino wasn't quite sure what he was seeing, when the elephant reached the panda he was somehow _bounced_ backward, reeling back toward Vachir, off-balance. The rhino sidestepped as the elephant caught a heel on a projecting stone and toppled backwards; then he quickly stepped in to swing his axe down, hard, before the creature could regain his feet. When he looked up, the panda was somehow completely airborne; Vachir, astonished, could only guess that he had scrambled up one of the jutting rock outcroppings and jumped. At the same moment, Tai Lung surged up from where he'd been knocked down beside the stream, spinning around and catching his elephant with a side kick that lifted the larger animal completely into the air. The next instant, Po slammed down on the elephant from above, driving him back down onto the road, unconscious. Tai Lung stepped in with a punch to the elephant's throat so powerful that Vachir swore he heard bone crack. Po winced and looked away.

Vachir turned back to the fighting behind him, to find it was all but finished. Whether his men had defeated all their attackers, or whether the enemy soldiers had retreated when the elephants went down, he didn't know, but what little fighting remained was quickly over. He could see his men beginning to search the hillsides for more enemies, while others tended to the wounded and dead. He'd have to get Chuluun and Bayu's reports; he hoped they hadn't lost too many, their numbers were down too far as it was.

He turned back to the two figures beside the stream. "Thanks, panda," he said. "Good timing." He had to admit, he was impressed – and surprised – by the panda's fighting skills.

"Are you alright?" Po asked. "Your head's bleeding pretty bad. Should I get Mantis?"

Vachir shook his head, suddenly aware of the sticky patch of liquid running down his face and into his eye, and the beginnings of what would likely be a hell of a headache. "Scalp wounds bleed a lot. I just need to clean up." He started toward the stream, to wash the blood off before the panda got more squeamish, and to clear it away from his eye. He stopped by Tai Lung, looked him over, frowned, and plucked at some leaves adhering to the snow leopard's shoulder, wondering if they were stuck to mud, or blood. "You get hurt? Besides the tail?"

Tai Lung twitched his shoulder back out of reach, making Vachir wonder if he really was hurt, or just touchy. "I'm fine. A little bruised."

Vachir shrugged and knelt down by the small stream, splashing water on his face and head. He suddenly felt very tired as the adrenaline of the fight wore off. When he stood up, he noticed that Po had picked up where he had left off, brushing leaves and dirt off Tai Lung. The snow leopard looked uncomfortable, but seemed resigned to the attention. Vachir felt a grin starting, but he didn't feel up to concocting an appropriate comment. "C'mon. We'll get out of this canyon, find somewhere defensible and make camp. When you get the cat looking presentable, that is." Alright, maybe he could come up with something after all. Tai Lung gave him a flat, unamused look.

He headed back up the canyon, giving the first rhinos he came to orders to move the elephants off the road. He continued uphill, looking for Chuluun and noting how many casualties he had. He looked back, once; his men were clearing the road, pulling the dead elephants up into the trees; the panda was watching them, a troubled look on his face. Tai Lung, apparently sufficiently dusted off, was looking at Po with an expression of concern.

* * *

><p>"Po?"<p>

Po had been watching the rhinos drag the elephants up into the trees, leaving a long smear of blood in the dirt behind the one Vachir had killed. He knew what was going on up the length of the road behind him – it had become an all too familiar scene on the past few days. It was hard to believe that not long ago he had started out on this journey feeling so optimistic and light-hearted, proud to be sent – by the Emperor himself, he remembered – on an important assignment. But that had been based on a lie, hadn't it, a false message from a murdered monk, sent to trap him. And now here he was, caught in an impending war that made the one they'd averted when they stopped Shen look like a stroll through the garden.

Somehow, the stories he'd read, the great adventures he'd always imagined, had never been so… grim. All the blood, and death, and fear, got glossed over…

"Po? Are you… What's wrong?"

He turned to look at Tai. The snow leopard was serious, he saw; he really wanted to know what was wrong. The thought crept up, unwanted, that Tai had himself been responsible for a scene not unlike this one… But no, Tai was fighting on their side, and he really was concerned, Po could see it in his eyes, in his questioning look. He really didn't see what was wrong here, did he? Would Tigress? Viper might, and Crane, he thought. How long had it been, since Tai was young and inexperienced and… yes, _naïve_ enough, to feel like Po did now? And how long before Po…

He shook his head. "No, I'm… it's okay, it just sort of got to me, is all." He took a deep breath. "Wow, I can't believe you taking on that elephant like that! When I heard the stories about you fighting the elephant in Wuhan, I guess I never realized how –" he gestured expansively, "—_big_ they are!"

"Well, I'm lucky you showed up, or I'd be part of his footprint by now." The snow leopard gave him a lopsided grin. "You may worry about your technique, and balance, but… When you get going, Po, you're a hell of a fighter. I guess we should both be glad they weren't western elephants."

Po looked at him quizzically.

"Remember I told you about my friend Isidorus? He saw some elephants like the ones we fought today, when he was in Dayuan, and said the ones in his land are even bigger." He chuckled. "And even bigger ears – Vachir would enjoy that, no doubt. Don't expect him to mention it, Po, but I think you probably saved his life."

"I guess so," Po said, slowly. The mention of the rhino had reminded him of something else. "Why are you putting up with that, Tai?"

The snow leopard looked puzzled. "With what?"

"With Commander Vachir. With the way he treats you."

Tai Lung shrugged uncomfortably. "Just used to it. He's always been like that. It doesn't really matter."

"Yes, it does. He hit you, he calls you names, he never says a decent word to you. Why don't you… I don't know, at least say something to him about it."

Tai Lung looked away.

"Alright, maybe I will." Po finally said.

The snow leopard turned back to him. "Don't, Po. It won't do any good; he won't change, no matter what you say. And he's not hurting me."

"Yes, he is. And he shouldn't; you don't deserve that." He saw Tai's shoulders slump. "You don't," he insisted. "And I've been watching you just sink lower every day, Tai, ever since we got washed down that river. And I can't just stand by and let that happen." He got no answer. He sighed. "I'm losing you, aren't I?" he asked quietly.

"Po… I…" Tai Lung fumbled for words. "You know, there's really nothing you can do, about me, now… Just, don't worry. I can handle Vachir. Believe me, I know him," the snow leopard rolled his eyes, " a hell of a lot better than I want to. And it's not all his fault, lately; I've been pushing him." He couldn't keep a slight smirk off his face. "I shouldn't, I know, but I can't help it. He has to put up with me, for now, at least."

Po just looked at him, worry still plain in his eyes. He reached out, pulled one last dry leaf out of the leopard's fur, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I _will_ make sure things work out right for you, Tai," he said. "I promise you."

Tai Lung's smile became less spiteful, and more genuine. "I know you'll try, Po. And, whatever happens, believe me, I do appreciate it."

Vachir's deep voice, bellowing an order, reached them from further up the road.

"Sounds like he's getting everyone ready to move," Tai Lung commented.

Po sighed. "Any idea how far we're going today? Because, I know we have to keep ahead of these guys, but I am_ tired_."

"And hungry," Tai Lung added, straight-faced.

"Actually, yeah. You think there's any chance we'll stop for lunch?"

"Probably not as long as you'd like."

"Yeah," the panda sighed again. "Not like there's much to eat, anyway."

The snow leopard gave him a sidelong look. "I thought the Dragon Warrior could –"

Po gave him an irritated scowl. "_Don't_ start with that 'dew from a single gingko leaf' thing," he grumbled. "There's just no way, okay?"

Tai Lung actually laughed. "Alright. You know, I never really looked forward to that part, either."

Po changed the subject. "Hey, you know I caught a mongoose."

"Really? In this fight?"

"Yeah, up the road, before I got here."

Tai Lung looked at him quizzically. "Where'd you put him?"

"Gave him to Anguo – you know him? He's one of the recruits."

"What was a mongoose doing here? I thought most of their fighters were larger animals."

"This little guy's tough – Tigress and I ran into him when we rescued her."

"Helped her escape," Tai Lung amended wryly.

"Attacked at the same time she escaped," Po improved on the account. "Anyway, we had a hard time getting away from him. He didn't do much damage, but was he persistent!"

"So what was he doing here?"

"Fighting Viper."  
>Tai Lung became serious again. "Is she okay? I always heard that mongooses make a specialty of fighting snakes."<p>

"She's fine. She could have beat him even if Monkey and I hadn't grabbed him."

"Good." There was a note of relief in the snow leopard's voice.

Po studied him a moment, then grinned. "You like Viper! Don't you?"

"Well, yes. She's a nice young lady, and a pleasant contrast to my _sister_," Tai Lung said, stiffly.

Po kept smiling. "That's great! You're starting to make friends with people!"

"Yes, I'm sure it's a real milestone, and a vast improvement on my usual demeanor," Tai Lung snorted, trying without much success to remain sullen.

"Po!"

He looked up. Viper and Monkey, with Mantis on his shoulder, were coming down the road toward them.

"You okay, Po?" Monkey asked when they reached him. "There was some tough fighting up where we were, and some of the rhinos said it was worse down here." His eyes widened as he took in the trail of blood across the road.

"No kidding!" Po said, his enthusiasm growing. "You should have seen it; when I got down here, Tai and the Commander were fighting two big elephants!"

"Tai and the Commander," put in the snow leopard sardonically, "would have been stomped flat by two big elephants if Po hadn't shown up when he did."

Monkey was amazed. "I want to hear all about that!"

Viper looked from Po to Tai Lung, her concern apparent. "Are you two alright? You didn't get hurt?"

Tai Lung shook his head. "They never had a chance to lay a hand on Po."

Mantis hopped to the snow leopard's shoulder. "How about you, Tai?" he asked quietly.

"I got a little beat up, but I'll be fine. Vachir got a nasty cut on his head, but he's probably found Cheren to stitch it up by now. One of these days he might figure out that you'll treat him without pouring a dose of that nasty elixir down his throat, Yao; but then again, he's probably used to it by now."

"Yeah? I saw him giving that to some of the wounded. You know what's in it?"

"No. And I'm sure I don't want to."

"I need to ask him. I think I'll go give him a hand." The insect jumped off the leopard's shoulder and headed back up the road.

"You brew some up, I will _not_ take it!" Tai Lung called after him. Mantis didn't even turn around. "Just so you know," the snow leopard muttered.

* * *

><p>Tigress felt like she was about to drop from exhaustion, as she made her way to where the Five were camped. She had hardly slept in the last few days, not at all the night before. She had fought hard today, pursuing the fleeing archers along with Bayu and his men until they ran into a band of crocodiles who put up a hard fight. Then they had marched north until well after sunset. She had helped set up the camp, and as Po and Viper finally agreed to share the cooking duties she had gone off to scout around the area, making sure there were no enemies nearby. She was thinking of the cobra's rat servants; it was clear, from their own experience as well as all she'd heard from Po and a few of the rhinos, that the rats were used as spies, and they would be hard to spot at night, with the waning moon now rising late.<p>

It wasn't that she didn't trust the rest of the Five, or the rhinos, to know their job and do it right. It was just that she didn't feel right relaxing while others were still working. Once they were through this, she told herself, she'd get some rest. For a moment, she let herself remember, with longing, her favorite spot back home, a small depression on the hillside above the Jade Palace, surrounded by a stand of birch trees and filled with soft moss and fallen leaves. She loved curling up there on a quiet afternoon, listening to the wind through the hanging branches, watching the shadows of leaves dancing across the ground and the pale tree trunks, the smell of wildflowers and the mountain air…

She shook her head, and went on through the trees, sparser now that they were on more open ground. This was no time for daydreaming. She peered around, her sharp eyes alert for any movement, her ears straining to hear any rustlings or whispers. She saw and heard nothing.

Eventually, she admitted that she couldn't go on without at least a little sleep. She made her way back to their camp. Po and Monkey were already asleep, snoring in counterpoint; Viper was sleeping, too, she saw, noticing the snake curled against Po's side. Crane was doing his tai chi exercises, talking quietly with Mantis about his wing. Tigress knew how much his inability to fly as well as he was used to was upsetting him; but she thought he was letting himself get too stressed and distracted by it. It concerned her. He'd done well enough in the fight this morning, though, and he was able to fly a short distance now.

Tai Lung was, thankfully, nowhere to be seen. She didn't want to deal with the snow leopard tonight. She didn't want to deal with him at all. At Crane's suggestion, she helped herself to what was left in the cooking pot – saved for her, Crane pointed out, and still good despite being barely warm – and laid a few more pieces of wood on the fire. Then she lay down beside Monkey, curled up on her side, and gratefully shut her eyes.

It was several hours later that she woke up, and immediately tensed. She listened carefully, but heard no alarms, no sound of an attack; and none of the furtive whispers she half expected. She relaxed a bit and opened her eyes. The camp was still. By the dim light of the moon, she saw Monkey asleep next to her, saw Crane perched on one leg, hat pulled low over his eyes. She sat up. Po was sprawled on his back, snoring softly. Not far away, Tai Lung was crouched next to the campfire, stirring up the embers with a stick. As she watched, a small flame flickered back to life, illuminating his face as he stared down at nothing, lost in his thoughts.

He didn't look up as she rose to her feet. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said quietly.

She watched him warily. "What are you doing?" she asked, her tone unwelcoming.

He glanced up at her. "Nothing that should alarm you," he said, a hint of ironic amusement in his voice that grated on her nerves.

"Where were you earlier?" she demanded, trying to keep the upper hand in the conversation.

The look he gave her somehow combined speculation and cynicism. "I don't believe I answer to you, _mei mei_," he said. "And really, you could do better at this. Ask Vachir; I'm sure he'll give you some pointers."

Her lip pulled back in the beginnings of a snarl, as her ears began to flatten. "I'll ask you what I choose," she grated, keeping her tone down with an effort, mindful of her sleeping companions.

"It doesn't mean I'll answer," he put in smoothly.

"And I'm _not_ your sister, Tai Lung," she hissed. "I am nothing like you!"

He raised one eyebrow. "Really? I should think we have a great deal in common, Master Tigress. Aside from our esteemed father." She could see his infuriating grin in the moonlight.

She stiffened. "You have no right to call Master Shifu your father! Not after what you've done to him," she snarled. "And we have nothing in common!_ I _was always the dutiful child he deserved to have_! I_ have always honored his teachings and fought for his principles! _You_ dishonored him, disobeyed him, threw everything he gave you back in his face! And after all that you did, he still fought to save your life! And you weren't even grateful for that – the first chance you had you came after him again! I don't know why he ever bothered. I don't know why you're still alive!"

She could see that her words were hitting home; the smirk had dropped from his face and his ears had begun to flatten. She wanted her words to hurt; she wanted_ him_ to hurt, for all the hurt he'd caused her through the years, even if it had been inadvertent. Especially because it had been inadvertent; because he had always gone through life feeling so justified in his actions while everyone else was left to pick up the pieces behind him. She knew he'd never understand what he'd done, how she felt; but she wanted to be the one to hurt him for once. And just at the moment that she caught herself, recognized that her actions were unworthy of her, of all her training and all she'd striven to be, she saw him blink, and his eyes twisted away from hers. Not to avoid her gaze, she realized, but to look toward the sleeping figures nearby. She turned quickly, afraid she'd woken someone, but they were still where they had been, still asleep.

"Why am I still alive?" Tai Lung said softly, behind her. "Because of Po – because he didn't kill me when he had the chance, and the reason. I… don't know why. I don't know why he didn't kill me." He sounded truly mystified by the realization.

Tigress turned back to him. He was still looking at Po, and she tried not to recognize that his face showed real affection for the panda. "Neither do I," she said, her voice consciously calmer than a moment before.

He looked up at her, quizzically. "Tigress… has Po ever killed anyone?"

Her expression hardened again. What sort of question was that? "I'm sure he has. He's been in many battles with us." But she frowned, not able to remember any particular instance in any fight when she had seen Po actually strike a killing blow. "What about today? I heard about the elephants – didn't Monkey say Po finished that fight for you?"

He shook his head. "One died of an axe blow to his head, the other from a Leopard Fist strike to the throat." He held up his hand half-clenched in illustration. "Neither of which, by the way, were landed by Po."

She slowly sat down by the fire, going over the battles they'd fought since Po had arrived at the Jade Palace. Tai Lung, poking at the fire again with his stick, was proof that the panda's first battle had not ended in a fatality. Tigress could see their biggest battle, in Gongmen City, so clearly in her mind; wolves flying right and left, Po in the middle of it, but she couldn't remember seeing him unquestionably…

"In Gongmen Harbor," she finally said. "Did Po tell you about that?" At his nod, she went on. "When he redirected the cannon fire back at Shen's ships, surely there were many wolves and gorillas killed…" She remembered that heart-stopping moment, when she had pulled herself onto the pier, and looked back to see Po, just standing there, trying to talk to the deranged peacock, only to have the crazed bird viciously attack him before the ruins of his own cannon crushed him…

Tai Lung prodded at the firewood, pushing two pieces together until the small flame caught and leaped higher. "Let me rephrase that. Has Po ever, to your knowledge, deliberately, knowingly, looked someone in the eye, and then killed them?"

She shook her head. "No. He never has. He actually tried to_ talk_ to Shen…"

Tai Lung nodded. "He tried to talk to me, too. I wouldn't listen. I take it you don't approve."

She gave him an irritated look. "In your case? Or in general?"

"Does it matter? But that's what I thought. I'm not sure he has it in him."

"I've worried about that," she admitted. At his look, she continued to explain. "Someday, Po will need to strike hard and fast, not give his enemy a chance to attack again. He can't count on his luck forever. Shen could have killed him, if his cannon hadn't fallen at just that instant!" Her remembered fear of that moment was clear in her tone; she got herself back under control with effort.

"I didn't think he could do it. I didn't think he'd ever actually killed anyone." Tai Lung said, thoughtfully, gazing into the flames before him.

She nodded. "You're right. He hasn't. He'll have to, someday. But he won't."

He looked up, sidelong, at her. "Have you?"

The question took her aback. "Of course!"

"Did you enjoy it?"

The mildness of the question kept the import from sinking in for an instant; then she glared at him. "Did you?" she flung back.

He turned back to the fire. "Not the first time," he said, so softly she could barely hear him. "And not for many times after. There were times when… yes, I did enjoy it. But mostly, after a while… you just feel numb."

She stared at him. She had needed to kill enemies, more than once; she had cried like a kitten the night after the first time, and even now, she felt a knot in her stomach and a feeling of deep regret afterwards. To have that go away would be a lessening of herself, she thought. "I wouldn't want that," she said, looking away from the snow leopard, off to the outline of distant hills against the stars.

"Would you want it for Po?"

"Of course not!" she said, disquieted.

Tai Lung stood. "Then don't push him into it," he said, a tinge of regret in his tone. Not waiting for her answer - not that she had one for him – he went to where the others were sleeping, found a spot near Po and Viper, and lay down, curling up into his usual ball to sleep.


	24. Information

Information

Tai Lung woke abruptly, but didn't immediately move; he had to first assure himself that he could. How often had he dreamed of being in battle, his body moving through attacks he'd trained for so long and hard that his mind barely had time to consciously register what he was doing and take joy in his ease and mastery – only to waken to the paralysis and degradation and crushing bleakness of his prison?

He took a deep breath, and didn't feel the flow of air or chi impeded in any way; the pressure of the ground was against his side, not his knees. He was, if not entirely warm, at least not freezing, and there was a breeze with the scent of juniper riffling his fur. There was no weight pressing down on him, no drag of chains on his wrists. A sound from behind him, the movement of a heavy body, made him tense for a moment, but the snore that followed was reassuring – none of the guards would be so stupid as to go to sleep near him.

He was more awake now, better able to make sense of his surroundings. That was no doubt Po behind him. Another snore, this one louder – yes, definitely Po. He was in the camp of the Anvil of Heaven, and certainly considered a prisoner by the rhinos, but he wasn't restrained, and hadn't been mistreated. He'd fought elephants alongside Vachir yesterday, which was why his ribs and tail hurt so badly. He opened his eyes, much more confident about what he'd see, and was rewarded by the moon hanging yellow in the west, the embers of the campfire, and Crane's left leg, his ankle and toe rings reflecting the light faintly.

He sat up carefully, partly to spare his sore muscles, and partly to avoid waking the others, since he'd been lucky enough not to rouse them with one of his nightmares. Po was, as he had thought, sprawled out behind him, Monkey curled up in a blanket beyond the panda, Viper coiled against the langur's back. He looked for Yao, since the mantis hadn't fallen off his shoulder when he sat up; the insect was perched on the peak of Crane's hat. Beyond Crane, he could make out Tigress lying on her side, eyes closed, her breathing slow and regular. Good. He hadn't woken her, then. He wasn't sure he wanted another round of her brutal honesty.

He sighed, and dropped his head onto his knees. Despite what he'd said to Po before they left for Yunjiang, he knew he was a coward. And despite his suggestion that Tigress get some pointers from Vachir, she didn't need to. Her words had been quite painful enough, thank you. All the more so for being true.

Not that he expected anything else from her. Yao had told him that Shifu had become more closed in on himself, more exacting in his training and aloof from his students, at least until Po got hold of him. He smiled at that thought. But it was fleeting. He could imagine all too well what that had meant to Tigress – he had put forth all his effort to meet Shifu's rigorous standards, had trained from a young age to the point where he had, more than once, put his own health and safety at risk, but he had always had the red panda's encouragement and approval, and love, to carry him through it. To do as much with no reward, only criticism and the demand for yet more effort… He couldn't have done it. That she had was admirable, but at what cost? No wonder she was… the way she was; and no wonder she blamed him for it.

But the rejection hurt. Hurt, and yet was so much easier to deal with than Po's optimism. No, not the optimism; the support and praise and… and _kindness_ that the panda gave him. He wasn't used to it, anymore. He didn't deserve it. It was dangerous, to him, to Po, to everyone around him. If he allowed himself to accept it, believe in it, he would let his arrogance and callousness, his sense of entitlement, get the better of him again, and there would be another disaster. And if Po wasn't bad enough, now Chuluun had started, suggesting that the panda might be right, that he might have some sort of future. He had always appreciated the rhino's compassion, but he had thought it just part of Chuluun's nature, offered despite his understandable disdain for the monster he guarded. That the rhino might have liked him, might have thought there was some hope for him, was almost unbelievable.

At least he had a ready means of defense. Vachir had seen to that, and Tai Lung could almost thank him for it now, as painful as the lesson had been. It had been one of the warden's nastier little tricks; every so often, among the derision and contempt and abuse, he'd slip in something kinder, a smile, a friendly word, a pat on the head. Dangling the bait. _Is this what you want? _Oh gods, it was what he wanted, some acknowledgement, some approval, it was more necessary to him than water, or air, if only there was some way to turn that one proffered drop into a trickle, a stream, a flood of the recognition and admiration he craved… But if he reacted in any way, a word, a half-formed smile, even a hopeful glance, it would be snatched away, blows and scornful words driving home the point that he had forfeited all right to any such treatment, that he would live out the rest of his days deprived of what he needed most. It had taken him years to school himself not to react in any way, to remain still and silent, not letting so much as an uneven breath betray him when the rhino started in on him.

And the worst part was, he suspected that he _could_ have had what he craved, if only he was willing to pay the price. Give up his obsession, admit he'd been wrong, plead for forgiveness, and, above all, acknowledge that Vachir was always and completely in control. He could have had all he needed, if he was only willing to trade his soul for it.

That was the heart of it, now, he knew. He couldn't accept what Po offered, not only because of the dire consequences if he allowed himself to give in to his pride and lash out at others, but because he still feared the pain that would come after an offer of kindness. He couldn't accept Shifu's apology years ago, because it came too close to that fear, because it would mean finally giving up, giving in, when he was so close to what he had bought with that pain. He could barely accept Po's friendship, because the only other option was to strike out at the panda and the one time he had instinctively done that had left him feeling even more wretched than just letting him continue to encourage him and feed him and brush leaves off him. He was completely at a loss where Vachir was concerned; the rhino's words and actions were so moderate now compared to what he was used to, that he could only assume there was some ulterior motive. Getting him safely locked away without further incident came to mind; so did fighting these invaders with every means that came to hand. Vachir knew him far too well, knew just how to manipulate him, and just now he didn't feel up to fighting that manipulation. The current situation wouldn't last, of course. Especially not if he kept needling the rhino; but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to get some reaction, some idea of how far he could push, and on some level, he wanted to provoke Vachir to the point where he'd just let the pretense go and get it over with.

And "over with" might be exactly the right words to describe his fate. He was sure he wouldn't live much longer; it would be a relief, actually, to not have to go on facing those he had hurt, reliving his disastrous past. Even now, it was hard to think about the things he had done, to accept they were his own actions and not part of some terrible nightmare or dark tale of some great evil long ago. Had he actually snatched a bucket from the hands of a villager – who had only been trying to douse a fire he himself had started – and smashed the pig's skull with it? Had he truly jammed a mace into Niang's mouth before he kicked him off the bridge into the abyss below? Had he really been about to slash at Shifu with his claws, his hand clenched around his old master's throat? Weren't the things he'd done more than enough to warrant his death? He wanted to live, but that was selfish, it only endangered the few people he cared about and anyone else unlucky enough to find themselves around him. He stood up, and walked away from the others, his breathing tight and painful. Why was he still here? Why had he been given a chance at all, after his murderous attack on the Valley? Oogway had insisted he be spared, but why? And what exactly was going on in Vachir's head since he'd found him? Pulling Tai Lung up out of the river muck, drying him off and getting hot food into him, made a certain amount of sense; the rhino wouldn't want him to die of exposure before he could deal with his recalcitrant prisoner to his own satisfaction. But since then? Why was he still alive?

There was a thin band of lighter blue on the eastern horizon, now. Before long, it would be dawn, and time to move; the camp would start rousing, if another raid didn't wake them all first. Hopefully, there'd be time to eat – if only for the sake of Po, and those who would have to listen to him talk about food all morning if he didn't get breakfast. He turned and looked back at the panda in the growing light, wondering why Po couldn't see him for what he was, and wondering, too, why he couldn't seem to just walk away from the panda, why he seemed trapped by his inexplicable friendship.

The blue was turning lighter now, becoming pink and gold as the sun drew closer to the edge of the world. He started to head back to the others, then turned away in indecision. He wasn't sure he could deal with any of them now, not Tigress' simmering anger or Po's cheeriness or Mantis or Viper or Monkey acting as though sitting down to breakfast with him was completely normal… Instead, he slipped away before anyone else woke, thinking he'd take a quick look around for any lurking enemies waiting to rouse the camp with a volley of arrows. Nasty surprise that had been the other morning; he'd nearly gotten his nose pierced. Maybe he should take to wearing a ring in it, like that rhino who had thought himself so fashionable. What had his name been? He couldn't remember.

He started toward the edge of camp and the sentries, and made a brief foray into the more likely hiding places for anyone planning an ambush, but found no one. He wandered back into camp, passing Chuluun lying with his arms behind his head and what Tai Lung could only describe as a smug smile on his sleeping face. The snow leopard wondered what the lieutenant could be dreaming about. Something more pleasant than he had, no doubt. And certainly more pleasant than his waking thoughts. He couldn't get the question out of his mind – why was he still alive?

* * *

><p>Vachir sat up, stretched, and yawned hugely. No sentries calling out an alarm, no arrows falling on his camp – not a bad morning, he thought grimly. He might even have time for breakfast.<p>

If they really pushed hard today, he thought, they could reach the Yangtze by sundown, maybe before. If they got there before the invaders, they could cross the river, warn the boatmen to move their craft to the north bank, and send word along the river to other crossings to do the same. As long as he got there before the main body of the tiger's army, he could deal with any opposition and cut the invaders off. Make a run for the capital, maybe even send Crane ahead if his wing was up to the job, get the Emperor's army mobilized and put an end to this incursion before it got any further.

He frowned. That ambush yesterday had been a nasty fight; that had been meant to finish them off. The elephants to block their advance, heavy fighters from the sides, and archers at their rear to take out any stragglers or throw a retreat into confusion. Not bad planning. Too bad their enemies didn't know the Anvil of Heaven; or, more likely, since Ushi was involved, assumed they'd gone soft over the years. It did his heart good to prove the ox – and his own misgivings – wrong.

He pushed the embers of his fire together, added kindling and then larger pieces of wood until he had the fire burning again. He started some water boiling for tea, hoping he could get more before too long. So, where would be the best place to resupply once they crossed the river? Yiling was the obvious choice, if they could cut the tiger off on the south bank. They could find a bird to carry a message to the capital there, too, if Crane wasn't up to the trip. They'd have to warn the city, at any rate. He'd have to ask Gerel about the state of their supplies, and cash; but he knew they were running dangerously low. If only Deshiyn hadn't been so badly injured; he had the mind for administrative matters. It was a real hardship, sending him off to the capital with the wounded. Hopefully he'd recruited enough men to make up for their losses by now, and had them trained. They were getting dangerously low on manpower too; when he sent that message, he'd contact Desh and tell him to bring up his recruits to join the Anvil. He poured hot water into the two cups he'd set out for himself and Chuluun. It had been a long time, he thought, since there had been this many new faces in his war band. Time was, he knew most of the men by sight, even the ones who made a point of trying to avoid him. He snorted humorlessly. Especially those.

He picked up his cup, still a little too hot to drink, and inhaled the steam, savoring the aroma. A few more days at the most, he thought, and he wouldn't have to worry about rationing his tea along with everything else. Stall the invaders on the south bank of the river, and he could join the army as they marched south to deal with the problem. Get rid of the tiger and his army, and he could see about finding a nice secure spot to station the Anvil permanently, with official sanction and steady supplies. If Tai Lung would continue his good behavior, they might not even have to be out on the edge of nowhere this time. He chuckled quietly to himself. Get a spot closer to civilization, and let Chuluun get settled with the wife and family he'd always wanted. Vachir thought it sounded like more trouble than it was worth, but, to each their own.

He took a sip from his cup, closing his eyes in appreciation. He swallowed the tea, opened his eyes, and scowled. Standing eye to eye with the snow leopard was unnerving enough; looking up at Tai Lung was something he'd never done until this moment, if he discounted the last seconds in Chorh-gom before he'd had explosives flung at him. Now what the hell was the cat doing here, looking all twitchy, at this time of the morning? His annoyance was plain in his voice. "Sit down." He pointed to a spot by the fire.

Tai Lung stayed where he was. Something was obviously bothering him; and it couldn't be another attack on the camp or he'd be out happily killing people. Vachir waited for an explanation, and the snow leopard finally blurted it out. "Why am I still alive?"

Vachir gave a derisive snort. "Hell, I've been wondering about that for twenty years." He added, more firmly, "Sit down."

Tai Lung still didn't move. "Seriously."

Vachir scowled at him. A simple, two word order, and he couldn't manage to follow it. His voice and gaze were hard. "Seriously. Sit. Down."

Tai Lung stared back at him for a moment, then the corner of his mouth started to quirk up in that unpleasant little smirk Vachir had always found so aggravating. So it was going to be one of_ those_ mornings. He didn't like having his tea interrupted, and he didn't like the snow leopard's peremptory tone, but at least it looked like his command would be obeyed. When Tai Lung moved, it was to settle into the spot Vachir had indicated.

Then he picked up Chuluun's cup, draining about half of the contents with obvious satisfaction.

Vachir slapped the cup out of his hands. "You haven't earned that!" he growled. He met the golden eyes glaring into his, and refused to back down an inch. After a moment, he said, slowly and deliberately, "The reason you're still alive is because I don't choose to kill you. Got that? I wouldn't be surprised if you had a death sentence by now, and we'll deal with that when I find out. But the last orders I had were to keep you alive and in prison." He paused for a moment, watching the snow leopard closely. Tai Lung was starting to look a bit less agitated, and Vachir wondered what had set him off in the first place. His kitty couldn't be growing a conscience at this late date, could he? "Now, I don't happen to have a prison handy just now, but I'll keep hold of you just in case one turns up. We'll worry about sorting out all the official paperwork after we get ourselves settled," he added, deliberately putting the derisive sneer in his voice that he knew Tai Lung detested.

The snow leopard didn't respond to that; he dropped his gaze and stared moodily into the fire. "If you can get free from the other assignments the court has given you," he muttered. "Unless you think I'm still that big a priority."

Vachir took another sip of his tea. "I wouldn't know about that. We've been out of touch for a while now. But I don't think other obligations will be a problem," he said, with a note of irony.

That took a moment to register; then Tai Lung turned back to him, eyes wide in amazement and that damn smile starting up again. "Wait a moment! You're out here on your own? No orders from the capital? You just disappeared off their map after I escaped?" He sounded almost gleeful.

Vachir glowered at him.

The smirk grew. "I know you weren't out looking for me – you thought I was dead!" He was obviously finding the situation far too amusing. "You mean you just took off on your own? That is so unlike you, Vachir! What did you think - ?"

Vachir found his voice after a stunned moment. "You watch your –," he started.

An alarm went up from one of the sentries.

Tai Lung growled. "So much for breakfast!"

Vachir looked regretfully at his cup, then carefully set it down next to the campfire. "I'm coming back for that," he said firmly.

"Can't they give it a rest for one damn day?" Tai Lung was still complaining.

Vachir reached behind him, caught up his axe with one hand, and hauled the snow leopard to his feet with the other as he stood up. "It's called a war," he said sardonically. "C'mon, kitty, back to work."

* * *

><p>Chuluun was proud of how his recruits were shaping up. He had forty eight that he'd brought into the Anvil in the last six months – he'd found there was quite a large rhino population in Hunan, on their way west – and another dozen he'd recruited earlier, in the south. That was nearly enough to make up for the losses they'd had fighting Ye and his bandits, and those skirmishes down south. With a little time – and with however many Deshiyn had managed to find in the capital – the Anvil would be back up to full strength, and perhaps more than that, in no time.<p>

They'd been lucky, too, up until the last week or so, when they'd gotten into it with this tiger and his army. He remembered his first thoughts about the burned villages in the region – he'd thought it looked more like foragers than bandits. Foragers who didn't want word to get out about their movements. Well, now they knew what they were up against, and while the odds weren't good, he had no doubt the Anvil would come through it. They always did. He remembered when they went north to fight the Xianbei tribes; the steppe archers had wreaked havoc in their ranks, but they'd finally driven them back from the border.

He made sure the men were awake and gathering their gear for the day's march before he headed for Vachir's tent. He hoped the commander was being less stingy with his tea than he had been the last two days – he knew the supply was running low, but he and Vachir both needed something to keep their spirits up. In fact, he knew what a foul mood Vachir was developing, and why, and figured he'd have to try to pull him out of it before long. He spotted the commander's tent, and frowned; what was Tai Lung doing there? That wasn't likely to improve Vachir's mood. He better get in there and see what he could do before things got tense.

Then the alarm went up from the sentries, and he turned aside to deal with that, shouting orders as he went. These raids were becoming so common that everyone knew what they were supposed to do, without being told. A large body of heavily armed men charged at the archer's position, while others scouted out to the sides to make sure there were no other threats lying in wait. Before he could even get up to the fighting himself, it was over, the archers retreating and the scouts returning from their reconnaissance. He saw Vachir heading back to camp, looking a bit put out to have missed the fight; Tai Lung, for whatever bizarre reason he might have to bother the commander, was still with him. Chuluun shook his head – what the hell went on in that cat's brain? Chuluun looked around him quickly, saw the men helping two, no, make that three, soldiers who had been wounded back to camp. For a moment he thought they hadn't lost anyone this time; then he saw one motionless body being carried back as well. He couldn't make out who it was. He checked on the casualties, saw that the injuries weren't life-threatening, and identified the dead man as one of Gerel's cronies – well, honestly, it was a wonder that one hadn't gotten himself killed long ago. Then he caught up to Vachir.

"So tell me," the commander was saying, "yesterday, when the panda came flying into those elephants… was he _really_ yelling 'feet of fury'?"

"I believe he really was," Tai Lung agreed wryly.

Vachir looked bemused. "Why?"

Tai Lung shrugged. "Who knows? Isn't that how storytellers always narrate these things? No one ever just _does_ anything; they have to shout what they're doing first."

Vachir stared at him, nonplussed, for a moment, then bent down, picked his cup up from his place by the fire, and slowly and with great pleasure finished his tea.

Chuluun looked around. He saw only the cup in Vachir's hand, and the one lying on its side and empty on the ground. "Where's my tea?" he asked pointedly.

Vachir jerked a thumb at the snow leopard. "Fluffbutt there drank it."

Chuluun eyed Tai Lung askance. "No more rice balls for you, Fluffbutt."

Tai Lung rolled his eyes theatrically heavenward. "Oh damn." His voice fairly dripped sarcasm. "And I was developing such a taste for your pocket lint."

Chuluun shook his head slowly, still managing to keep a straight face. "I know it's a hardship," he said, "but so's my going without my tea."

Tai Lung's eyes narrowed. "I don't know why I'm helping you fight," he muttered sullenly. "I only stayed around so you would feed me rice balls."

Vachir eyed them with annoyance. "Are you two finished? Get out of here, Chuluun; and take him with you. I swear, you two deserve each other," he rumbled.

Unfazed, Chuluun nodded toward the middle of camp. "Come on, Fluffbutt," he said. "You can help me feed rice balls to that mongoose your friend captured."

With an overly dramatic sigh, Tai Lung followed the lieutenant. "You're a cruel man, Chuluun," he mumbled.

Vachir waited, until he was sure the pair was well out of sight and hearing. Then he let the grin he'd been holding back spread across his face, and gave a snort of laughter. Chuluun knew he needed something to raise his spirits – but how the hell had he gotten Tai Lung to join in? Of course, if the snow leopard had a sense of humor, he'd hardly been in the best circumstances to show it since Vachir had met him. Still… that was unexpected. He shook his head, and, still chuckling, started to gather up his gear.

* * *

><p>Chuluun was still grinning, himself. "You really threw him off balance."<p>

Tai Lung shrugged. "How often do I get to do that?" He was smiling himself. "What are you planning to do with the mongoose? He can't give you any information – he doesn't speak Chinese."

"We don't know that for sure," Chuluun pointed out. "We only know he doesn't know how to _swear_ in Chinese."

"True."

As it turned out, the guards watching the mongoose had volunteered for the job because they spoke a few words of Thai between them, and so did the mongoose. Not enough to convey any important ideas, but enough to communicate hunger, thirst, and a few other needs.

"And he's learned a few words of Chinese from us," one of the guards announced, with satisfaction.

The mongoose had learned exactly three Chinese words, all of them obscene, and he was using them vociferously.

"Good job," Chuluun said drily, looking down at the small animal who was furiously and repetitively insulting his parentage. He wasn't even going to ask how they'd managed to teach the mongoose that.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about Tigress," Viper said, later that day, as she, Monkey and Mantis were scouting ahead.<p>

"Tigress?" Monkey was surprised. "Not Po?"

"Po?" the serpent looked thoughtful. "Yes, I am worried about Po. But it's mainly Tigress." She glided down the road for a few moments before speaking again. "I heard Tigress and Tai Lung talking about Po last night – I think they thought I was asleep. I think they're worried about him."

"Yeah? Why?" asked Mantis.

"Well, Tigress is worried about Po getting too involved in trying to save Tai Lung, of course. I think she still thinks he'll turn on Po."

"What do you think?" Monkey asked Mantis.

The insect considered a moment. "Nah," he finally said. "He's gotten attached to Po. Like I told Tigress, you never have to wonder what Tai Lung's thinking, it's all right out there in the open."

"But he attacked Shifu," Monkey pointed out.

"Twice," Viper added, uneasily. "Could Tigress be right about that?"

Mantis shook his head. "Don't think so. The only reason he ever went off on _anyone_ like that was to get the Dragon Scroll. And probably, to get revenge on Shifu for not speaking up for him when Oogway refused him," he added, then went on quickly. "But what was Tai worried about last night?"

"That Po would kill someone," Viper said.

"Po's killed enemies in battle," Monkey said, puzzled. "He killed a crocodile just yesterday."

"But he's never… _meant_ to," Viper said. "It just happens in the heat of battle, and he doesn't really think about it, I guess. It's not… malicious. It's not deliberate. Like, if he had killed Shen after the battle was over in Gongmen, instead of trying to talk to him. You see what I mean?"

"Yes," Mantis said, thoughtfully. "And I see what Tai meant, too. He's right; what would happen if Po did kill someone like that?"

"He'd get over it," Monkey said, a hint of doubt in his voice. "We all had to, at one point or another."

"Yes," Viper said, unhappily. Mantis thought of the time he was sure she had in mind, the large rat bandit who had died with her tail around his neck, his hands losing their grip on her throat just before she blacked out herself. "I suppose he would."

"But it's Tigress you're worried about?" Monkey asked. "Not that Po will kill someone, or Tai Lung will go crazy again? Why Tigress?"

"Well, for one thing, having Tai Lung around at all is making her crazy," Viper said. "I know you've seen it; ever since she laid eyes on him on the bridge, she's just been holding in all this anger."

"That's just Tigress," Monkey argued. "When_ isn't_ she holding in a big ball of angry?"

"But she doesn't let it distract her," Viper insisted. "Now she's so focused on what Tai Lung might do, that it's distracting her from the real problems we have. She's not thinking ahead and planning like she usually does. I know she can't tell the rhinos what to do –"

"Which must drive her nuts," Mantis chuckled.

" - but she's letting their commander make all the decisions for us as well," the snake went on.

"Well, he's got a great reputation as a leader," Monkey suggested. "And we did agree to help them out, and this is a crisis…"

"But it's not like Tigress," Viper said.

"No, you're right," Mantis agreed. "But I don't know what to do about it. Just let the situation play itself out, I guess. Did Tai give her any trouble last night?"

Viper shook her head. "More like the other way around. She got pretty harsh with him, about his past, and Master Shifu…"

Mantis drew his breath in with a small hiss. "Not so good."

"You think that might set him off?" Monkey asked.

"Maybe… but more likely it'll just push him down farther. I can see he's feeling a lot of guilt right now – everything's kind of coming home to him, I guess, the mess he's made of his life, the people he hurt. We'll wind up having Tigress distracted and Tai depressed to the point where it affects both of them in a fight, and I know we're going to have a few of those before this is over."

"So what do we –" Viper started. Then she broke off, tense, her eyes flicking to the road under her to the bushes to one side. She had felt some sort of vibration, not from the movement of a heavy animal, but…

Mantis leapt from Monkey's shoulder, disappearing into the brush. A moment later, there was a startled shout. Monkey and Viper exchanged a look, then followed Mantis, although the voice that had cried out hadn't been his. In a small open space in the concealing foliage, two young rabbits were staring at them, wide-eyed in fear.

* * *

><p>"This is bad," said Tigress.<p>

The rabbits, brothers in their early teens, had told their story when Viper and the others had brought them back to camp, and the news wasn't encouraging. They were from the village at the river's edge, where the road the Anvil was on reached the ferry crossing. There were, they said, many more boats there than usual; they had come up the river a few days before, from Yiling, their father thought. Then the new boatmen, joined by a group of tough-looking warriors who spoke in a foreign language, had prevented any of the villagers from leaving their homes, even when food began to run low. Fearing what this might mean, their father had helped them slip out of their house on the edge of the village last night, hoping they could find some food and a place of safety – and warn others in the region of the armed and threatening intruders in their village.

"If Yiling has turned against the Emperor…" Chuluun started to say.

"Then I guess we don't have to warn them of the invaders, do we?" Vachir said, his anger apparent. "I wonder if it's the whole city, or just some disgruntled noble."

"Doesn't matter, does it?" Tai Lung put in, from the edge of the group. "We can't trust the city for aid, and we can't cut the tiger off at the river."

"Who the hell says we can't?" the rhino growled back. "I thought we could beat them to the river, yes, but apparently they sent at least some of their force ahead. Knowing they had allies." He was angrier at himself than anyone else; he had thought losing Tai Lung had been his only major instance of overconfidence and miscalculation. But damned if he was going to sit there and let anyone, especially the snow leopard, call him on it. "At least we have some warning. They slowed us down with those raids, but perhaps not as much as they hoped. If they're still on this side of the river, we still have a hope of cutting them off, or at least slowing them down. We can get to the river by sundown; we'll hit them hard, and take out as many of their boats as we can."

"Or just take them," Chuluun put in. "We need to get across ourselves, remember."

"They know about you and the Anvil," Po said, "but I don't think they know about the Five being here." He turned to Tigress. "Did they recognize you, when you were… in their camp?" He hoped no one, especially Tigress, had noticed the slight hesitation, when he caught himself before he could blurt out the word 'captured'.

She had, and gave him a sardonic look – she knew she had been captured, and was still mortified at the memory – but appreciated his attempt to spare her feelings. "No. I don't think they even know about the Furious Five – or that you are the Dragon Warrior. If the bulk of their army is still behind us, we may well have a chance to stop them on this side of the river."

Vachir picked up a stick, and began scratching a rough diagram on the ground in front of him. "Alright, from what the rabbits said, the road goes down to the river between these two bluffs. The village is up on the left-hand side, on a terrace, where it can't get flooded if the river rises. We know there's men stationed up there, and likely on the other side as well. So we'll have to be ready for attack from the flanks. But our best chance is still to come right down the middle, to the river, and deal with the boats as quickly as possible. So, we'll work out our marching order, and make the best time we can."

* * *

><p>They gave the two rabbit brothers as much food as they could spare, and a few coins, and suggested they head south and east as fast as they could. They gathered their gear, and headed north along the road as swiftly as they could. Their mood was grim; there was little conversation. The road began to descend between two hills as the daylight waned, casting long shadows across their path. The sun dropped into a cloudbank to the west, turning the edges of the clouds to shades of gold and deep pink; and as they rounded a slight bend, a small village becoming visible on a terrace to their left, the brilliant colors of the sky were reflected on the wide, moving surface of the river.<p> 


	25. The Crossing

The Crossing

Akshatha paced restlessly near the edge of the bluff, his attention divided between the preparations at the water's edge below him and his own thoughts.

Ushi's allies had come through as he'd said they would, which was a relief; the way matters had gone in the past several days, he had begun to expect more delays and failures on the part of his men. As it was, he'd take at least a day to ferry the army across the river, he estimated, even with the extra boats that had been brought up, and that was assuming his other column caught up tonight. They should, though; he'd not made as good time as he'd hoped, slowing to deal with those bothersome rhinos that Ushi was so worried about. They were still in the area, likely nearby, and likely on their way to this spot; that had been the plan, after all. They had been harried and shadowed, to make sure they didn't turn aside or send out messengers who might reveal the army's whereabouts, and to whittle down their numbers. Ushi had felt sure they would be wiped out by that ambush yesterday, or at least scattered and demoralized; he'd even given the elephants a description of the rhino leader, to target him and make sure he was among the dead. He had obviously underestimated their opponents; they had fought off the attack and continued on their course. Akshatha would have gutted Ushi over the loss of his elephants, if he himself hadn't been the one to insist they be sent. He had been eager as well for this problem to be dealt with, and had thought… well, no matter. But he was greatly displeased by the loss of the elephants. As the sages had written, an army without elephants was as despicable as a kingdom without a king, or valor unaided by weapons. He had found that to be true, when he had first commanded his father's army. He had many elephant soldiers then, drawn to his father's wealth and his own growing reputation, but when he had fled his kingdom and turned to the north to regain his glory, he had only been able to bring a half dozen with him. Three were with the other column, and now two of the three he had with him were dead.

But now they would settle the matter; they had the perfect position in this village, and they were ready for their enemies when they arrived. They would be trapped, and destroyed once and for all. It was no longer even a matter of making sure no message was sent; Akshatha was nearing the point where secrecy would no longer serve him anyhow. He simply wanted them dead for all the trouble they had dared to cause him; dogging his steps, attacking his camp, costing him troops he couldn't spare in his attempts to stop them, killing his elephants. That would end tonight.

The sun dropped over the western heights, and a chill wind blew down the river valley. He shivered; he was used to much warmer nights. Memories of Chitramaya drifted around the edge of his thoughts, and he angrily pushed them aside. He would have to become accustomed to the cold; this would be his land now.

A bear lumbered up beside him, breathless from the climb up the steep road from the riverbank. "My lord," he panted. "They're here."

Akshatha smiled mirthlessly. "Good. Let's make sure they receive a warm welcome."

* * *

><p>At the top of the hill, Vachir took one last look around. The sky was a pale wash of turquoise to the west, but it was already the deep blue of night, with a few stars beginning to show, overhead. There were the flickers of lanterns and torches below, at the water's edge, and he could see the boats tied up at the shore, bobbing in the current – far too many, he thought, but that would work to their advantage if all went well. There were lights, too, in the village on its steep bluff to the west, but it didn't look right. No movement in the streets, no changing of lights in the houses, as rooms were illuminated then darkened by the normal routines of life. The people of the town were held prisoner, and he doubted they were in their homes any longer. Most of the light seemed to be around a large building in the center of the village, no doubt some sort of town hall. That's where they'd be, he thought, and likely the enemy commanders were nearby as well. Would it be just the traitors from downriver, or would that tiger be here by now? He wished he could charge the town, free the people, take out the leaders of his enemies… But he couldn't. If he had more men, and better equipment, and more intelligence on the situation, and higher morale – in short, if the last two years had never happened – then perhaps; but not now. He had to do what damage he could, and get as many of his men as possible to safety. There would be time to stand and fight later, with the odds in his favor and at a place of his own choosing, he hoped.<p>

He turned and looked back over his troops. They were ready, he thought. They knew this might be their last battle, but they were eager. They knew what they had to do, they were taking the offensive, and he could tell that some of the weariness and hopelessness that had been growing as they fought their way north was falling away. He quickly went over the plan one last time in his head. He would lead the charge, straight for the river, with the bulk of the men and most of the Furious Five, and secure the boats. Cheren and the wounded were next, and they would be loaded into boats first and ferried across as quickly as possible, along with a number of his veterans, to hold the far shore in case there were enemies there as well. Bayu would hold the rear, guarding the road behind them; Qorchi, his best archer, would swing to the east with a large force, to hold the downstream side of the landing and defend against anyone who came around that bluff, while Chuluun, with a lighter force and the recruits, would take the west and keep an eye on the village. They'd see any enemies coming down that hill in plenty of time and they should be able to hold that flank until it was their turn to cross.

He nodded to himself. This was it. No hesitation. "Alright," he said, raising an arm and motioning forward. "Here we go."

* * *

><p>It started slowly at first, Tigress thought, but quickly the momentum built up, like a landslide, the mass of rhinos pounding down the road toward the river ahead. As the last of the light was fading, the sky becoming purple and the water before and below them turning from amber to bronze to a uniform dark color broken only by glints of light reflected from lanterns, they raced downward, their goal ahead of them – the line of boats moored at the bank. They passed the track that lead steeply up to the village on the higher ground on the left, and she sensed as much as saw that flank of the moving mass she was caught up in slow a bit, ready to fend off attack from that quarter, Monkey and Chuluun and Tai Lung somewhere among them; she continued on with the main part of the charge, knew when the rearguard with Bayu turned to face back up the road, and as the front ranks raced onward, seeming about to throw themselves right into the river, she and Po peeled off to the right with rhinos all around them, ready to meet whatever was concealed by the downstream bluff.<p>

Close up, there were more boats than she had expected; they crowded the bank, sometimes two and three deep. Their crews, otters and a few boar fighting men, stood ready to defend their craft; and along the bank, racing from behind the bluff, came a body of warriors, hyenas and bears for the most part, along with a few crocodiles and very large rhinos. Qorchi and his archers halted, loosed a flight of arrows into the oncoming enemy ranks. Tigress and the rest of the company pressed forward, arrows arcing over their heads into the rear of the enemy force and onto the boats, and occasionally in the opposite direction as some of the hyenas stopped to fire back at the archers. She engaged a bulky sun bear, and from the corner of her eye saw Po spinning in a kick that sent at least three hyenas into the river. She frowned, remembering Tai Lung's concerns about the panda; but he seemed to be doing just fine, and she let the thought go as she downed the bear and fended off an attacking boar.

The foremost rhinos of the Anvil's charge, with Vachir at their head, reached the water and split to either side, letting those behind them pile onto the nearest boats while those still on land fended off the crews of boats moored both up and downstream. Otters and boars, some still breathing, some not, were unceremoniously tossed into the river as the rhinos took control of the craft. Cheren and the wounded, as well as several dozen able-bodied men, piled onto the boats and started at once across the river.

* * *

><p>Viper had been moving fast, whipping between and around the charging Anvil on the way down to the river, but Mantis had had his doubts about so many stomping, heavy flat feet and had caught a ride clinging to the shoulder strap of a rhino's armor. He leapt clear now, moving fast, time seeming to slow around him. He struck a spear-wielding boar in the forehead, knocking the pig into the river as he continued on, barely slowed, counting the boats he could see clearly in the gathering dusk, gauging how many rhinos were on the boats heading into the current, then dropping down to strike at an otter coming up behind Vachir with a long dagger and a murderous expression. To the east, he spotted Viper, nearly into the fighting at the foot of the bluff, surrounded by a snarling pack of hyenas. She had a circle of open space around her, the enemy fighters holding back, and he saw why; she'd found a long coil of heavy rope, and was twirling and lashing it about her as though it were one of the ribbons she had danced with in childhood. Now it was an extension of her own strong, supple body, twirling and winding about her, entangling her foes or striking them with unbelievable force and accuracy.<p>

Mantis took on the hyenas from the other side, several of them dropping before the rest even knew the insect was there. As he and Viper finished off the rest, he consciously willed himself to slow down, dropping to the sand beside the serpent.

"They'll have enough boats with the ones upstream from here," he told her. "No sense leaving the rest of these for the bad guys!"

Viper nodded. They turned their attention to the boats, taking on the crew members who hadn't rushed ashore to join in the fighting, and with strikes and kicks snapping the ropes holding them close to land, sending the craft floating away down the river. With surprised cries and curses, most of the otters broke away from the fighting by the bluff and swam rapidly into the current after the boats. Mantis and Viper continued making their way down the line of docked craft, knowing that the otters would never be able to recover them all; and now the odds had improved for their side, if only a little.

* * *

><p>Chuluun could see less in the fading light than he would like, but he saw no movement on the road up to the village. That was less than reassuring; he knew they were up there, holding the high ground. Had to be, if only to hold the villagers hostage – unless they'd killed them all. He thought of the two young rabbits they'd met earlier, and remembered the loss of his own family. He'd had a home with the Anvil by then; he hoped the two youngsters had some place to go.<p>

Looking back up the road, he could see Bayu and his men beginning to fall back, toward the river. That meant Vachir must have at least some of the boats secured by now, and be sending men across. Good. The sooner they were out of here, the better; the terrain wasn't to their advantage, they hadn't chosen their position, and he didn't delude himself that they had the element of surprise – not when they had been spied on for days if not weeks, and attacked regularly by an enemy who was obviously shadowing their movements.

He was just about to send the new recruits down to Vachir to start crossing, now that there would be some veterans on the north bank to meet them, when a shout brought his attention back to the hill. The road was still clear; but there must have been a back way down and around it that they hadn't seen in the twilight. There was fighting to his left now, and he moved toward it, shouting for his men to follow. They didn't have to defeat this new force, just hold it back and retreat toward the river, keep the enemy from throwing their evacuation into confusion. He saw shadowy figures, as large as his own men, moving against the outline of the hill – more rhinos, he guessed. That would make things interesting. He swung his axe, connecting with a bulky form, and called back to his men to be sure of their targets; he didn't want them cutting their own down in the dark and confusion. A much smaller form swept past him; Master Monkey, he realized, as the langur caught hold of one of the enemy rhinos, using the creature's own momentum to swing it around and into a pair of others behind it. A silver blur on his other side resolved in the gloom – Tai Lung. Fine with Chuluun. After all, he thought ironically, if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Tai Lung could kill rhinos. As he'd told Vachir, the trick was getting the cat pointed in the right direction.

He moved to engage another large form appearing from around the hill, and pulled up sharply for a startled moment, his mouth going suddenly dry. Not a rhino this time – it was another damn elephant. He'd fought elephants before, far to the south and east, and in greater numbers than this tiger seemed to possess; but that had been years ago, when he was much younger and in top form. Vachir might try to deny the effects of the passing years and their sedentary post, but Chuluun had no illusions. Hoping the elephant was the only one here, he set his jaw and plowed in, calling to the men to concentrate their attacks on the pachyderm. Bring it down quickly, that was the trick, before it could get up too much momentum and plow over everyone in its path. He sensed more than saw Bayu's men start to surge back toward him; but then they seemed to pull away again, opening a gap between themselves and Chuluun's company. Not good. They must have something else to deal with, and neither he nor Bayu could help the other, at least for the moment.

Tai Lung's snarl snapped his attention fully back to the fight in front of him. The elephant had two of his men down, and was swinging around to face him. He lunged forward, ducking under one axe with barely an inch to spare – any less and he'd have lost the tip of his horn – and pivoted around, slicing his own blade deeply into the back of the elephant's thigh. The elephant trumpeted in pain, and whirled back toward him with a curse, swinging with axe and sword. Chuluun backpedalled, as another of his men got a telling blow in just below the elephant's shoulder. A heavy blow sent the rhino reeling back, and before he could recover one of the enemy rhinos dropped him with a heavy mace blow. Then Monkey was back, leaping to the elephant's shoulder, clinging just out of reach of the enormous creature's wounded arm, strikes aimed at the sensitive ear and eye on that side. The elephant raised an arm to ward him off, reeling as his injured leg started to give way beneath him; and as he stumbled, Tai Lung came in under the upraised arm, delivering a series of swift, precise strikes.

The elephant dropped like a felled tree. Chuluun and his men moved in to finish the pachyderm. Just as his blow fell, the lieutenant heard another cry of alarm from his ranks. _Not another elephant_, the words formed in his mind, and then he made sense of the shout. "The town!"

Chuluun looked up to the top of the rise. The town was burning, flames leaping higher and brighter with every passing moment.

"But… the people!" someone said in an anguished whisper beside him. He spared a glance; Anguo, that was the young man's name. Chuluun looked around him, and unexpectedly met Tai Lung's horrified stare. It took him a second to understand why the burning town had caused the snow leopard such distress, and by that time, Tai Lung had turned and started up the hill toward the blaze.

"No…" Chuluun started, but there was no reasoning with the leopard or calling him back now, and he had other concerns.

The younger rhino was staring after the snow leopard, looking about to follow him. "We have to…"

"No!" Chuluun said more forcefully. "Tell the men we have to –"

Something heavy struck the back of his head, throwing him forward and sweeping him off his feet. He heard someone shouting his name, and feet running around him, and the sounds of battle somewhere overhead, but it was muffled and distant, somehow disconnected from him. He heard worried voices, and then he was turning over, a flaming sky backlighting a ring of worried faces and frightened voices; and then he was rising up, half carried and half dragged, away from the sounds. He tried to stop the motion, get loose from the hands on him, he had to give orders, make sure his men kept their position and fell back toward the river in an orderly fashion, but it was no use. He felt sick, and cold; but when the hands finally let him down, on planks that were cool and damp against his back, he made a supreme effort and croaked out words he hoped were coherent.

"Cheren's already over on the far bank!" That was Vachir, he knew – no one else bellowed like that. "Get him in the damn boat, now!" His friend's face appeared in his line of sight, a hand closing his shoulder so hard he really wished he could gather his thoughts enough to tell the commander that the viselike grip wasn't helping him at all. "Don't worry, Chuluun. Just a bad knock on that hard head of yours. A slug from Cheren's flask, and your stomach will be telling your head to stop being such a wimp."

Chuluun managed a grin. The dizziness was beginning to fade, but he felt awful. "Yeah, don't worry, I'll make it."

"You always do," Vachir thumped his shoulder again, making his head throb even more and his stomach do somersaults again. Chuluun was still hazy, but he didn't fail to notice that Vachir's grin looked a little forced. So it was bad; but he was out of the fighting, so he had a better than even chance to come through this alive.

"My men – the village –" he started.

"Yeah, we can see it," Vachir said grimly. "Nothing we can do. We need to get out of here." Before Chuluun could object, he was loaded onto one of the boats.

* * *

><p>Mantis had caught up with Tigress and Po, and had enlisted their help in freeing the boats along the shore. There were so many, it made the insect truly worried about how big a force was coming up behind them. But now it would take the enemy longer to cross, and that could make the difference; at least give them time to get a lead on their foes, and spread the word of the invasion.<p>

Tigress had come to the same conclusion. "This isn't good. We'll have more enemies than we can fight before too long."

"Where's Crane?" Viper asked. "Maybe he could scout back along the road. He's doing much better."

"He went across with the wounded, to make sure there were no enemies already on the other side," Tigress answered.

"The Anvil's pulling back," Mantis said. "I think we've dealt with as many boats as we have time for. Time to go."

"What's that?" Po asked suddenly.

Tigress turned to look at the orange glow she'd been only vaguely aware of. "Oh, no. It's the village. They've set it on fire."

Po stared up at the inferno rising on the hilltop. "But… we've got to do something! Help the people… we can't just – "

"If anything can be done, the Anvil will do it. We can't leave this flank unprotected!" Tigress said, more sharply than she intended. She consciously softened her tone. "Chuluun and Monkey are over there, Po. If there's any way to save the townspeople, they'll do everything they can."

Po nodded unhappily. He wanted to get over there, do everything in his power to save the village, but he had to admit Tigress was right – there was an entire battle going on between him and the town, by the time he got there, it would all be over. He'd have to count on Chuluun and Monkey… and Tai, he realized. He relaxed a little. He was sure Tai would do the right thing. Then he had to concentrate on his own part of the battle, as the enemy fighters pressed forward again, pushing them back even faster. How would they ever get everyone on the boats, he wondered. And when they did, what would happen then? When they got across the river, would they finally be safe? What about everyone else in the way of this army? How would they ever stop these guys for good?

* * *

><p>Tai Lung knew he wasn't thinking straight. He was barely thinking at all. This wasn't the way he'd been trained; it wasn't even the deranged but focused calculation that had led him through his escape and attempt to seize the Dragon Scroll two years ago. His tension had built up unbearably over the last several days; his confusion and regret and despair of the last two years had been intensified first by Po's well-meaning attempts to rehabilitate him, and even more so by his recapture by the Anvil of Heaven and the certainty that he would soon face death or an irrevocable return to imprisonment. The sounds of battle around him, the screams and cries that, to his sensitive ears – or perhaps only his imagination – were nonetheless all too audible, the flames roaring through the darkness… It was a nightmare that had haunted him through the years, that he had tried for decades to rationalize away; and only after his defeat by Po had he admitted that there could never be any justification…<p>

He was halfway up the hill, running full out, before he even realized where he was. He slowed; this was madness. He couldn't douse the fire or fight the forces he knew must be there by himself. But he didn't stop; rationally, he knew this wasn't his fault, but it didn't matter. It might as well be; it had been, all those years ago. And he had done nothing but make it worse. Now he had to do something, anything, he didn't know what, to try to put things right, keep it from happening all over again, make it stop…

He looked up at the blazing village on the hill, and almost lost his footing. He could see figures now, silhouetted against the flames, and he knew, he _knew_, one of them was the tiger. His lips pulled back, baring his teeth in a feral snarl. This time he _would_ put an end to this; no one would hold him back. He glanced around inadvertently, expecting Monkey, or, most unlikely, Po, to be there, to talk him out of his plan. But Po was nowhere in sight; he'd be down by the river, Tigress and Yao and Vachir would be there with him, they'd make sure he got across the river safely. There was no way Tai Lung could hurt him with what he was about to do. But then he saw something else; Monkey was racing up the hill, not toward him but along the road leading up to the town, closer to the steep edge of the bluff. And he wasn't alone. A large body of rhinos was pushing steadily up the hill toward the town. And suddenly he was absolutely sure who they were – Chuluun's recruits.

* * *

><p>Monkey had leapt from the elephant's head as it collapsed from Tai Lung's nerve strikes – obviously, the snow leopard had figured out where to hit a large, bulky animal and do more damage than simply tickle it. It almost made him glad Tai Lung had fought Po before they got into this situation. He had swung around, looking for any more elephants that might appear, but there were none, and the force that had attacked them seemed to have been small – most were down, or fighting a rhino or three. Then he'd heard the shout from behind him, and turned to see the flames springing up on the hill. Tai Lung, for whatever reason made sense to him – Monkey couldn't for the life of him figure out what the leopard hoped to accomplish – took off up the hill at a dead run. The langur considered following him, talking him out of whatever insane idea he had in mind, as he had in the enemy camp. But just as he took a step in that direction, he saw the large rhino in foreign armor break away from the fighting and catch Chuluun with a crushing mace blow to the head. He sprang instead at the attacker, his foot catching the upraised arm and knocking the mace away before a second blow fell, striking at the rhino's temple with a half-closed fist; Chuluun's men nearby, realizing the danger a moment too late, closed in, striking at the larger, paler rhino and bringing him down. They gathered around their lieutenant, and for a moment Monkey was afraid the man was dead; then he realized, with relief, that Chuluun was still breathing, and was in fact coming to, though his eyes held a bleary, unfocussed look.<p>

"Get him out of here!" Monkey ordered. "Get him down to the boats!" No one objected; several rhinos lifted Chuluun and headed toward the ferry landing at a good pace.

Which left Monkey alone, he saw, with a group composed mainly of recruits.

"What should we do now?" one young rhino asked, looking around at his companions. That set off a storm of voices.

"Go with the lieutenant?"

"What about the village? We need to do something! What if that were your people up there? Aren't we supposed to protect them?"

"But we're guarding the flank, we're supposed to –"

"But we fought them off here – we can't just - let them burn everyone up – "

"You should –" Monkey started, but no one was listening. Without even reaching any agreement, they had made a decision; the whole group of recruits was starting toward the road up the hill, moving faster as their own momentum encouraged them and carried them on.

After a moment of indecision, Monkey followed. They would need him; and, he admitted, foolish as it was, it was what he wanted to do, as well.

* * *

><p>Qorchi's flank had pulled back to the landing, holding the advancing enemies at bay with volley after volley of arrows. "We ready to go, commander?" he asked, as he reached Vachir.<p>

"More than," Vachir said grimly. "We can't hold them much longer. What's going on up the road – did you get a good look? You were at a better angle."

"Looks bad. I think another column is coming up, and Bayu's trying to hold their vanguard off. And it looks like our playmates are burning the town – we gonna kill 'em for that?"

"Yes, we are," the commander growled, "but not tonight. That tiger's just making things worse for himself when it comes, though."

Qorchi gave him a sardonic look. "Isn't that what you used to say about Tai Lung? Where's Chuluun?"

"Took a mace to the head. We're loading him on a boat, got to get him across to Cheren."

Mantis leapt from Po's shoulder, heading for the boats. Po looked upset. "The lieutenant's hurt? Is it bad?"  
>"It's not good, but he'll make it," Vachir said. "He's taken worse. But he's out of the fight for tonight."<br>"Po," Tigress said suddenly, "Get on the boat and go with him and Mantis. Make sure they get across safely."

"But… if they're already on a boat… and you might need me here…" the panda protested.

"Po, listen to me. There's archers on the shore, there's otters and maybe crocodiles in the water, and there might be enemies across the river already. They need you. We can handle things here," she insisted.

Po stared at her intently, and she was afraid he would realize that, while everything she had just said was true, the main issue, in her mind, was to get him out of the fighting, make sure he was safe. She reached out, laid a hand on his arm.

"You're the Dragon Warrior, Po. The whole reason these invaders lured you down here was because they know how important you are, what a threat you could be to them."

Po looked taken aback. "Me?"

"You, Po. You have to get to safety. This battle isn't the place for you. Maybe another time, but not tonight." She was certain; she wasn't sure how she knew, but she was absolutely sure she was right.

Po nodded, not happy about it but seeing her certainty. He followed Mantis onto the boat, watching as the insect checked over Chuluun's injury.

With Po about to get to safety, Tigress turned back to the battle, able to give it her full attention now. She wouldn't have to consider the doubts Tai Lung had raised, about what would happen if Po killed someone; and more importantly, she wouldn't have to worry about the panda being killed. She couldn't bear that again; she simply couldn't.

* * *

><p>Bayu and his men were falling back before the fresh enemy troops that had come down the road.<p>

"This isn't good," Yandi said, his sword a blur of slashes and parries. "I think Chuluun's men are already gone."

"Pulled back, or down?" Bayu asked.

"Pulled back to the river, hopefully. But we got no one on our right flank, and who knows what's coming down from that village?"

Bayu spared a glance at the hill. "Now they've set it on fire, they'll be easier to see," he said wryly, then frowned. "Those ours heading up the road?"

Yandi took a quick look. "Could be. Don't think we can help them, though. They'll have to get themselves out of that. We have to keep the landing from being overrun."

Step by step, the Sumatran contingent fell back toward the river, as the men behind them were loaded on boats and started across. Before long, the foot of the road leading up the hill was open to the invading forces pushing forward.

* * *

><p>There were boats in the river, but the one containing Chuluun hadn't moved yet, and Vachir was considering knocking his second in command out a second time himself.<p>

"Your recruits can join up with Bayu, damn it!" he yelled over his shoulder, trying to see what was going on up the road by the light of the burning village. "Get out of here! I need you across the river to take charge of the men there!"

Qorchi looked at him skeptically. Vachir met the archer's eyes, his expression conveying the message_, yes, I know he's in no shape for it, but I need to get him going_.

"I can manage –"

"You can manage to follow a damn order, Chuluun. Go!" He turned long enough to give the boat a shove with his foot. It didn't move the craft much, but it got his point across. The men aboard stopped hesitating between the commander and his lieutenant, and the boat began to move. Chuluun stared back, his mouth a thin hard line, but he knew Vachir was right – he could do nothing here. He looked at the men in the boat, saw their tension and their concern for their comrades still on shore. He met Po's worried gaze; the panda was no happier about leaving than he was.

* * *

><p>Monkey had raced ahead, a few of the quicker rhinos just behind him. He reached the large building in the middle of town, and was horrified to hear screams and cries for help from inside the burning structure. He rounded the corner to the front of the building, the thick smoke concealing him and the rhinos until the last moment. They burst from the thick, choking fog, surprising the dozen or so hyenas guarding the doors of the hall. The guards cried out in alarm, most moving to engage them, but two turned and ran back into the village, disappearing in the roiling smoke.<p>

"We don't have much time!" Monkey yelled to the rhinos. He sprang into the air, catching one hyena with a high kick, swinging another hard into the wall beside him, catching the spear held by a third and wrenching it from his grasp, whirling the shaft in a swift-moving blur to drop its former owner as well as the hyena beside him. The rhinos had finished off the others by then, and two were lifting the heavy beam that held the doors shut.

The doors of the building burst open, and a crowd of geese and rabbits, as well as a few other animals, staggered out, gasping and choking, smoke roiling around them. A distinguished-looking goat, blinking bloodshot eyes to peer at them, asked, "Where do we go?"

Monkey and the rhinos looked at each other for a moment, at a loss. Where could these people find safety? One of the rhinos pointed confidently to the south. "That way."

As the goat gathered up the townspeople and moved off, Monkey looked at the rhino questioningly. He shrugged. "That's the way they came at us at the bottom of the hill; I figure they must be off the trail by now."

"Good thinking," Monkey said. He hoped the young rhino was right. Then he heard new wails from some of the villagers nearby; a rabbit calling for her children, a sheep asking if anyone had seen her father. Monkey and the rhinos exchanged a quick, dismayed look, and plunged into the smoke-filled building.

They could see nothing in the choking blackness. The unseen flames roared and popped around them. Monkey dropped close to the floor, where the air was clearer. "Stay low!" he called back to the rhinos. Feeling his way forward, he reached a wall, and turned left, working his way along it. His hand encountered fur, and a young rabbit suddenly emerged from the smoke and clung to the langur's neck with more strength than he'd expect from a child. Two others followed. He felt around, but there seemed to be no more children nearby. He continued along the wall, quickly, until he found the door again. He stumbled out, wheezing from the smoke and the little rabbit's death grip on his neck. One of the rhinos followed him a moment later, carrying an elderly sheep. Monkey got the rabbit children reunited with their family, and returned to the building, hearing the burning timbers creak ominously overhead. In a corner near the door, he found two feathered forms, and dragged them outside. The pair of middle-aged ducks clung to each other and him while they caught their breath. Monkey looked around, frowning, sensing that something was wrong. Two of the rhinos who had been with him were lying on the ground nearby, deathly still and transfixed by arrows. There was no sign of the third rhino. As Monkey took in the situation, he realized just how little time had passed, though the rescue had seemed to take hours. The main body of recruits were just reaching the top of the road. As Monkey watched, dhole archers emerged from behind the nearby buildings and released a flight of arrows toward them.

"Run!" he whispered urgently to the two terrified ducks. After another horrified moment frozen in place, they both leapt to their feet, half running and half-flying around the corner of the building. Several of the archers turned in their direction, their eyes fixing on Monkey as they drew back their bows. He sprang up, catching the roof of a nearby house and pulling himself into its slight cover, as the large building collapsed behind him in a swirling torrent of sparks and flame. He hoped his other rhino friend hadn't been in there.

He looked around frantically, trying to decide where to go next. Most of the village was burning now, including the house he was standing on. He moved around the roof, keeping the peak between himself and the archers. Glancing back, he saw the body of Anvil recruits pull up short, several of their number down, hesitate, then turn back the way they'd come. At first he thought they were retreating, but then he saw the body of fresh enemy troops charging up the road from the river. The rhinos turned and charged straight into the oncoming soldiers, throwing their front ranks into confusion and making it impossible for the archers to fire without hitting their own men. Monkey nodded. Good strategy; it was too bad they were so badly outnumbered. He doubted if any of them would make it off this hill.

He turned to look the other way, and froze. Backlit by the flames, he could see what had to be the leaders of this army, watching the fighting below. Several large forms stood in a tight knot, bears and a few crocodiles. The ox must be the one Vachir had spoken of; and there was no mistaking the tiger. Monkey remembered those black eyes and cruel smile all too well.

He gathered himself to leap from the roof; if he couldn't survive this battle, he'd go for the tiger and hope to bring him down with one rapid, unexpected attack. Just as he was about to jump, something caught his eye, and he glanced down, between his roof and its neighbor. Startled, though perhaps he shouldn't be, he saw a pale shape hesitate in the mouth of the alley. Tai Lung.

He looked up at his target again, and almost swore aloud, actually clapping his long hand over his mouth before more than the first syllable could escape. Tai Lung looked up sharply, saw him, then followed his gaze. The tiger was no longer as unprotected as he'd been a moment before. More of his troops were moving toward him, gathering around him. Monkey slammed a fist on his knee in lieu of anything louder; he looked down again, and saw frustrated fury and a desperate tension on the snow leopard's face. He looked about to break cover anyway. Monkey caught his eye and shook his head emphatically. They could do no good here, they had to find a way out.

Tai Lung hesitated a moment longer, then shot out of the alley, back toward the archers. Monkey turned to follow him, and then jumped back as roof tiles caved in and a tongue of flame shot suddenly ten feet over his head from the house below. He looked for a safer spot, but found only more blazing buildings around him. As he watched, the house beside him collapsed in on itself, sparks showering all around him as smoke billowed up into the sky.

And then a white form swooped down out of the rolling cloud, aiming directly for him, and he leaped straight up, catching hold of Crane's legs as the bird wheeled to speed back over the fighting on the road, past the edge of the cliff facing the river, and on, over the dark flowing water and the boats now crossing it towards the north.

* * *

><p>Tai Lung wanted Akshatha dead; he wanted him pounded to a pulp, ripped to quivering, bloody shreds - not because he had invaded his country, or threatened his friends, but because the gratuitous attack on the village had torn open all the snow leopard's already shaky defenses and left him drowning in his guilt and self-loathing. To kill the tiger would, in a way, be to destroy himself; and if the invader or his men finished that job, well, so much the better. That would be better for everyone, wouldn't it – Po and the Five could carry on as they had for the last two years, without any worry that he might return; Vachir could… do whatever it was he thought the Anvil should have been doing for the last two decades; and he would finally have his miserable failure of a life behind him, and perhaps find peace.<p>

But the growing number of warriors gathering around the tiger, and Monkey's firm denial of that course of action, snapped him out of his inner turmoil and bleak thoughts; if nothing else, the langur's presence reminded him that he was no longer alone, either on this hill or in the rest of his life. The life that Po kept trying to save, and give meaning to; if he got himself killed, he suddenly realized, he _would_ be hurting the panda; there were deeper wounds than mere physical injury. Po wouldn't just walk away and forget him, cast him aside as a failure; he'd think himself a failure, if he lost the snow leopard in spite of all his efforts.

Tai Lung looked around again, but he was beginning to think his realization had come too late; his routes of escape were all but nonexistent. He saw the recruits charge into the oncoming enemy force, frustrating the archers, and saw, if not a way out, at least a way to vent the overwhelming fury that coursed through him. He burst out of the smoke and flame onto the road between the archers and the battle on the road, speeding toward the fighting.

And then he stopped, and looked down, startled. A hand had closed on his ankle, and a shaky voice said, "Help me…"

He stared at the figure on the ground. It was one of Chuluun's recruits, a very young rhino who looked familiar; and he realized it was the young man Po had befriended. He wasn't injured in any life-threatening way, except insofar as he couldn't get away from the fighting. Tai Lung could see an arrow impaling the rhino's leg just above the knee, preventing him from rising or maneuvering out of harm's way.

"Help me get up," the rhino said again, his eyes earnest, and Tai Lung almost pulled away, the need to get into the battle and lose himself in the fight an almost physical necessity; but another waking nightmare was starting to play out in his memory, of too many dead rhinos, familiar if often despised faces streaming blood from his blows or falling away into the abyss, and the knowledge that it was he, not they, who was in the wrong…

Giving up on the mass of struggling fighters on the road, he hauled the young rhino to his feet and half dragged him off the road, trying to blend into the darkness at the cliff edge before more arrows came their way. Without giving the rhino any warning, he snapped off the protruding end of the arrow. The rhino, to his credit, didn't yell, clamping his mouth shut and muffling the sound he couldn't quite avoid making into a weird high-pitched noise halfway between a moan and a hum. He looked at the snow leopard accusingly.

Tai Lung glanced over the edge of the cliff, at the river far below. "Can you swim?" he asked the recruit.

"No…" the rhino said, uncertainly.

Tai Lung turned to him with a manic grin that was anything but reassuring. "Do you trust me?"

"No!" the rhino said, more vehemently.

Tai Lung clamped a hand on his arm. "Take a deep breath!"

"No!" the rhino protested as he was dragged over the edge and they plummeted to the water below.

* * *

><p>Po sat in the stern of the boat, staring back toward the shore, trying to get a glimpse of Tigress or Viper among the press of rhinos on the landing. It was no use; he couldn't see anything. He turned back to where Chuluun was pushing himself into a sitting position despite Mantis' protests. He wasn't paying attention to the insect; his eyes were focused on the hilltop, at the moving figures they could see backlit by the fire.<p>

"Gods…" one of the rhinos rowing the boat breathed. "They'll never get down from there. What were they thinking? Is that Bayu?"

"No," Chuluun said grimly. "It's the recruits."

Po shut his eyes, wishing there was something he could do, and knowing he couldn't. It was almost unbearable, being caught in a situation he could neither change nor escape. At least they would get across the river, but what would be waiting for them on the other side? And where would they go from there? Would those left on shore join them, or suffer the same fate as the men on the hill? Were they all as trapped – yes, he admitted it, finally, as doomed - as the recruits on the bluff?

"Look!" One of the rowers pointed to the crest of the hill. A figure, or perhaps two, sailed out over the edge of the cliff, falling toward the river. They were lost from sight in the darkness of the gorge; had they made it? Po looked upriver, trying to see any movement, but could make out nothing but the rolling of the water. He looked back to the cliff, along with all the rest in the boat. As they watched, another figure leapt from the cliff, then another, then two more, and after a long wait, one final plunging form. They stared upwards, no longer rowing, starting to float a little downstream, silently counting.

"I made that seven, Lieutenant," one of the rhinos finally said. "That's if that first jump was two of them."

They waited, eyes on the cliff, but no other figures appeared at the cliff edge. The fighting seemed to have died down.

"I think that's it," a rower said, his tone subdued.

Po met Chuluun's stricken gaze; then the rhino closed his eyes, his shoulders slumped, and nodded with finality. "Get us across this river," he said, his voice flat.

The rowers began paddling again, catching up to the other boats.

Ahead of them, one of the captured boats suddenly rocked violently. Po and several others in his boat stood abruptly, trying to see what had happened. As they watched, four large crocodiles, one after another, heaved themselves into the other boat. With startled cries, the rhinos in the boat moved to fight them in the cramped quarters. It was hard to make out what was happening. The boat under attack spun, turning to point downstream and slipping past them as the rowers turned to defend themselves, the shouts of rhinos and crocodiles becoming fainter as the boat drifted farther away. A short way downriver, the motion became even more violent, and the boat suddenly capsized, spilling all aboard into the water.

"Pull the boats closer together!" Chuluun bellowed. "Move to where you can defend one another!" Then he sat back down heavily, clutching his head.

"Lieutenant?" one of the men asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Chuluun insisted. "You do the yelling from now on, though. That about split my head worse than that mace!"

A large, wet hand unexpectedly rose from the river to grip the gunwale beside Po. He sprang up with a shout of alarm; but when he spun to face the threat he found, not a crocodile, but a rhino's face staring up at him. "Po! It's me! Give me a hand, my leg's hurt!"

"Anguo!" The word burst out in sudden relief. Po grabbed the hand, calling for help, and with the aid of two other rhinos he pulled the young soldier into the boat. "You made it! I thought – I was afraid –"

The rhino grinned weakly. "Yeah. Me too."

Another, smaller form began to pull itself over the side of the boat. Po turned back, and hauled the snow leopard into the boat, the two of them collapsing in a drenched heap. The cat was shivering, his teeth chattering, from the cold of the river and pure exhaustion. Swimming the river was taxing enough, without having to haul the admittedly nonswimming rhino along with him.

"Tai!" Po's grin was so big, his joy and relief so evident, that Tai Lung felt guilty all over again for thinking of abandoning him. "I was worried for a minute there, buddy! I thought I'd lost you."

Tai Lung blinked water out of his eyes; more ran into them. "No more rivers, Po," he mumbled. "I've had enough." After a moment he sat up, looked around, and spotted Chuluun. He pulled himself through the crowded boat to the rhino. "Chuluun. Your recruits… they did it just right, just the way they were trained," he said, his voice solemn. "They kept their heads, when the archers came out they charged the enemy line behind them, did as much as they could. You can be proud of them."

Chuluun nodded, his lips compressed in a tight line. "I am," he said thickly; he reached over and gripped the leopard's shoulder.

"There's another one!" a rower called out, pointing. As they watched, one of the other boats pulled a rhino out of the water, then a second. As a third was being dragged over the rail, he suddenly gave a startled yell and slipped back, disappearing in the dark water. The men who'd been pulling on his arms leaned far over, trying to spot him, but it was a crocodile that burst from the water in front of them. The boat rocked as the soldiers inside moved to defend it. Farther ahead, there were more shouts, and a terrific splash as another boat was upset, figures floundering in the water, trying to get to the far shore.

Then a hand, this time scaly and glistening, gripped the rail near Po; and the rhinos in his boat moved to the attack. As he leaned over and punched straight down on the hard and lumpy head, bruising his knuckles painfully, Po wondered if they'd ever get across this river.

* * *

><p>"The wing's better!" Monkey's words were more a statement than a question.<p>

"Enough to pull you out of the fire," Crane replied. Monkey could tell from the bird's voice that he was straining a little, but he seemed to bear the langur's weight with no trouble.

"And glad of it!" he replied with feeling. He saw the boats crossing the river below him, dim shapes in the reflected firelight.

Suddenly Crane banked downward, so swiftly that Monkey worried for a moment that his wing had given out again and they were going to crash into the water below.

Then he saw what was happening on the river, and as Crane swung low over one of the boats, he let go of the bird's legs, diving onto a crocodile attempting to board a boat. His momentum drove the reptile over the side, face down into the mass of rhinos aboard the craft; after a few moments, the unmoving croc was pitched over the opposite side by several very satisfied-looking rhinos.

A few yards away, Crane swooped down onto another boat, landing on the rail, knocking crocs away with long-legged kicks and sweeps of his powerful wings.

Monkey scanned the river, first on one side of the boat, then the other, but saw no more attackers. Then he felt the boat bump gently into the wooden dock on the north side of the river. He was surprised; he hadn't realized they were across the river already. As he watched, the boat bearing Crane arrived, then several more. He saw Chuluun being helped out of one of the boats by his men, another of the rhinos hurrying forward, calling for the medic. Monkey was surprised, and pleased, to see Mantis perched on the lieutenant's shoulder; the rhino had taken a nasty blow to the head and the langur was glad he'd made it safely out of the battle, and that Mantis was obviously caring for him. He crossed over to Po as he saw his friend climb onto the dock; a moment later, Tai Lung joined him, shaking water out of his fur and rubbing his arms in the chilly breeze. The snow leopard turned to stare back across the river, at the orange glow still visible on the bluff across the river.

Monkey moved up beside him. "We got the people out of that big building," he said quietly. "I hope they got away from the town."

"You saved the people?" Po exclaimed, relief clear in his tone. "That's awesome, Monkey!"

Monkey glanced up at Tai Lung. The snow leopard said nothing, but as Monkey watched, he closed his eyes, shoulders sagging in a relieved sigh. "We'll stop them," Monkey assured him. "We will. Not tonight, but we will."

Tai Lung said nothing for a long moment; then he turned to Monkey with a feral glint in his golden eyes. "Oh, yes," he grated. "We will."

* * *

><p>On the south side of the river, things were not going well.<p>

The remaining rhinos were bunched together on the landing and the riverbank, and more enemy soldiers were pouring down the road every minute. Vachir was frankly stunned by the size of the tiger's army – the camp he had seen several days ago had been huge, yet it seemed that had been only part of their enemy's forces. It strengthened his resolve to find some way to get word out about this threat, and stop it. But the obvious support the tiger had in the region made him uneasy – the danger could be even greater than he thought, and the Anvil might not survive to get their message to the Emperor.

He had not admitted to himself, until this moment, that the Anvil of Heaven was in a tighter spot than it had been in many, many years. That for the first time in their history, they were not just pulling back, regrouping, but retreating, running for their lives. And more than their own lives depended on them now, much more.

He had lost a lot of men tonight; whoever had gone up the hill toward the town was gone, he was sure, and there were bodies all around his position, too many of them his own men. He had kept a rough count of how many he had sent across the river, and figured more than half were across by now. But Qorchi had seen crocodiles attacking the boats, and there was no knowing if there were enemies on the far shore, so he had to figure there were losses to be counted there as well.

He dropped a bear with a heavy blow of his axe, and took a moment to look around. Qorchi and the archers were at the remaining boats, still firing, but they were terribly short of arrows. Instead of volleys, there were now single arrows flying overhead. Bayu was still holding the west end of the landing, his Sumatrans keeping in a tight formation. Tigress and Viper were on the east end of the dock, fighting like ten times their number. He grinned, watching the two women; their fighting skills were truly amazing. Viper's entire supple body was a weapon, whipping around her enemies like a whirlwind. Tigress was the image of graceful strength, each strike and kick flowing into the next effortlessly. His brows drew together for a moment as he watched her. She reminded him of… something. Someone. He shook his head, dismissing the stray thought; when the battle was over, he's have time to call the memory to mind. For now, he had more pressing concerns.

He told Qorchi to get his men onto the boats. As they swiftly climbed aboard, the white shape of Crane landed near him.

"Most of your men have made it across, Commander," the bird said, a little breathlessly. "There's no resistance on the other side."

"How many did we lose?" Vachir asked, but several hyenas pushed in on them at that moment, and they had to deal with the attackers before Crane could answer.

"Two boats were capsized by crocodiles, but I think most of your men made it out of the water. One boat was swept downstream; I don't know about that one, and there was fighting in the boats, so I assume there were some casualties there."

"Chuluun?"

"He made it across."

Tigress had worked her way toward them while they were talking. "What about Monkey?"

"He's across. I picked him up off the hilltop. They got the villagers out of that burning building, but I think most of your recruits are gone," he added regretfully. "A few made it into the river and got to the boats."

Vachir nodded, tight-lipped, and glanced back at the river. The boats with Qorchi and his men were pushing off. "Qorchi!" he yelled to the archer. "Watch for crocodiles in the river!" As the archer acknowledged the warning, he turned back to the road. "Bayu! Get your men back here, we're going!"

Bayu fell back to where Vachir was standing, but his men held their position. "Don't think so, Commander," he said. "We all try to get on the boats, they'll overrun us. You get out of here; we'll hold them until you're gone."

Vachir felt a fist constrict around his heart. Bayu had been with the Anvil from the beginning; he'd served with old Sulung even before the Anvil was created. Bayu had saved his life at Qingzhou, at Lu Jing Pass, they had fought side by side in a hundred battles. How could he leave him here to fight while he got to safety?

"He's right, Commander," said a soft voice beside him. He turned to look at Tigress, saw the understanding in her somber expression. "You need to get across now. Your men need you to lead them. You can't let yourself be killed here; there's too much at stake."

She was right, he knew, though he didn't want to. He closed his eyes, his jaw working for a moment; then he turned to Bayu. "Hold them as long as you can, Bayu," he said thickly, forcing the words past the tightening in his throat that threatened to choke him. "Get rid of any boats we leave behind."

"We'll go down fighting. We'll thin 'em out a bit for you," Bayu said, with just the slightest waver in his voice."

"I know you will." Vachir swallowed hard, then clasped Bayu's wrist. "And the minute you're back for your next life, I expect you to reenlist, damn it!"

Bayu forced a grin. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Commander. Now get out of here."

Vachir took a deep breath, nodded, and turned to the boats. He motioned the last of the men on the dock to board, and turned to the kung fu masters. "Time to go," he said, his voice flat.

Tigress, stoic, nodded and turned to Crane. "Can you fly across once more?" At his nod, she went on. "Good. Fly overhead and warn us of any crocodile attacks. Viper, let's go." The snake slithered toward the boat, her large eyes suspiciously bright. Tigress paused a moment, laid a hand on Bayu's arm, then followed Viper.

As they pushed away from the shore, Vachir stayed in the stern of the boat, gazing back at the shore until it was lost in the darkness, the struggling shapes becoming indistinct blurs of motion in the night and then fading from sight altogether. Tigress stayed beside him, and for a long time said nothing. There was nothing to be said; and he was grateful for her silent support.

Finally she spoke, softly. "That was very brave; they were good men. Their sacrifice won't be in vain; we will stop this enemy." Her words might have rung hollow, mere platitudes, but her determination and honest grief gave them depth and meaning. He nodded.

"Oh, yes. We'll stop them." He turned to her, and emphasized the word. "_We_ will stop them." His voice and face became hard, grim. "They may have us running now, but they will not win."


	26. Retreat

Retreat

And so they were running, Vachir thought morosely. This was no longer an attempt to lure their enemies away from innocent civilians – the village still smoldering across the river was proof enough of that. It wasn't even a strategic retreat, to find some better spot to turn and make a stand. They couldn't stand alone against what was coming up behind them. They were trying to outrun and evade their enemy, get to some point of safety, and let the danger pass them by.

And how they were going to do that was beyond anything Vachir could figure out. They were in hostile territory, or as good as – he had no way of knowing who in the region was allied to the tiger, or still loyal to the Emperor. If he took his men into a city, and found they had sided with the invader, it would mean the end of the Anvil. If he continued north, trying to drive his exhausted, demoralized, and soon to be starving men through the mountain passes between here and Chang'an, it would mean the end of the Anvil. And if he did neither, if he tried to turn and fight or simply gave up and let the men slow down, they would be overtaken and destroyed.

How had things gone so bad so quickly? In the space of a week, they had gone from confidently searching out bandits in the hills to… this. The Anvil had been in tight spots before, of course, but they had usually been on the offensive, and if not, they had nonetheless had a plan in mind. They had been confident, not least because he had always made sure that he, and by extension his men, had control of their situation. Now that was gone; he felt adrift, uncertain, a feeling he loathed. And it was affecting his thinking, he knew; not having that sense of control, not having a solid plan, was making him ever more unable to form one in his mind, to decide on the best course of action. The very idea of the Anvil of Heaven being on the run was soimplausible that it left him at a loss as to what to do next.

He was the last to get off the boat when it reached the north landing, and by that time he was trying to at least put on a show of self-assurance for the sake of his men. He couldn't let them know he was stumbling around in a mental fog thicker than the mist that was starting to rise from the water. He looked around in the light of the few lanterns hanging from posts on the small dock. Chuluun, he saw, was nearby, doubtless waiting to be sure he made it across. Po and Monkey were there as well, and Crane landed beside them as he watched. Tigress and Viper crossed to them as soon as they got off the boat. Tai Lung, he noted, was at the edge of the landing, under one of the lanterns, staring across the river, apparently oblivious to everything around him. In the shadows beyond the reach of the light, he could hear his men moving restlessly, awaiting their next orders. If only he knew what those were.

He walked slowly up to Chuluun, feeling more weary than he could remember. His second's eyes looked past him, scanning the river. Hoping for more boats that would never come, he knew. He shook his head. "Bayu and his men… stayed to hold off the enemy and cover our retreat. Get rid of the rest of the boats," he said, bleakly. Chuluun's shoulders sagged, his mouth pressed in a thin line.

"No…" It was the panda. Vachir turned and saw him staring back, distraught, obviously overhearing his words.

"No!" he said again, and took two steps back toward the river – as though he thought he could swim back across and change what had happened, the rhino thought – only to be stopped by Tigress' outstretched arm. She didn't exactly embrace the panda, only put her arm across his chest and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I know, Po," she said, her voice tight with grief.

Po's head dropped, and his shoulders shook. Monkey moved up to his other side, wrapping long arms around him. Crane extended a wing across his back, his hat brim tipping down to hide his eyes. Viper was in there somewhere as well; Vachir could see the snake's tail near the panda's leg, but where the rest of her body was in the tight knot he couldn't tell.

Resignedly – as uncharacteristic as that emotion was for him - he turned back to Chuluun. "How's the head?"

"Been worse," Chuluun said dully. "Mantis looked me over, got me bandaged up, but I think he wants to put in some stitches when we stop. How far are we going tonight? We can't stay here."

Vachir nodded. They couldn't stop, even if that was all he wanted to do right now. "Don't know," he said shortly. "We have to get some distance, as far as we can manage. You and Mantis help Cheren move the wounded along." Past the lieutenant, at the edge of the circle of lantern light, he saw a group of six young rhinos, two of them badly injured. One looked like he'd taken an arrow in the leg. All that was left of the recruits, he guessed. They were lucky to have that many, from what he'd seen. "I'll have Gerel get rid of these boats; no sense leaving them here for that tiger."

Chuluun nodded, turned, gathered up his half dozen recruits, and moved out of the light. Vachir watched him go, knowing he'd have to find out just how many of his men he had left, and fearing the answer. He looked around again. He spotted Gerel, trying to organize the distribution of a pile of supplies. He frowned at the sight, knowing they hadn't had much more left than what the men were carrying on their backs, then smiled grimly. Gerel must have found supplies left for their enemies, or their boatmen allies. He crossed over to him.

Gerel glanced up, obviously pleased with himself. "Guess what was waiting for us on the dock?"

"I see. How much is there?"

The smug smile faded a bit. "Not a lot. But it'll help," he added quickly. "How far are we going, Commander?" There was a hint of a plea in his voice, wanting some assurance, some solid information.

"Not sure yet," Vachir answered. "Have to think about it, figure out who's still loyal in this region. Can't afford a mistake. For now we head north, and try to stay ahead of that tiger. For now, distribute the supplies, and have men get rid of those boats."

"Will do, Commander."

Vachir turned back, looking around him. He still could see nothing beyond the lantern light, but he could hear that the men were beginning to head out, up the road. Good. Tigress, a hand still on Po's arm, was moving the panda in the same direction; they both looked miserable. Vachir remembered he'd asked them to help Bayu in the rearguard over the past few days; no wonder this had hit them hard. The Sumatran was – had been – a warm and likeable man; most of that group were, once you got past their reticence. He was going to miss them.

He watched a group of rhinos move toward the boats. "Finish up quickly," he told them, "and catch up. We'll keep going until we find a good spot to rest." Or until, he told himself, they were simply unable to go further.

Which left only one more thing to deal with. He moved toward the snow leopard, still standing in the same spot he'd been in when Vachir arrived.

"C'mon, furball. We're going," he said as he walked up. He got no response. He stopped, eyeing the snow leopard warily. Tension was plain in every muscle of the feline's body; as Vachir watched, he saw Tai Lung's hands slowly flexing open and closed, saw his tail tip twitching just a little. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure he wanted to go closer; what was wrong with the cat? But he couldn't leave him here, and he wouldn't allow himself to show any fear of the snow leopard. Determined, he closed the last few feet between them and gripped Tai Lung's shoulder.

Tai Lung started, his breath a sudden, shaky gasp. He spun toward Vachir with a snarl, his arm coming up in a block to knock the rhino's hand from his shoulder. It was only the sense that the fury and hate blazing from the leopard's golden eyes were not meant for him that kept the rhino from backpedalling rapidly. Just as swiftly, Tai Lung spun back the other way, slamming a fist into the piling holding the lantern. Vachir heard the heavy beam crack as the light danced crazily over the dock and the water below.

Vachir reminded himself to breathe again, gritted his teeth, and stepped forward. Quickly he grabbed the snow leopard again, spinning him back around and giving him a rough shake. "Stop that!" he snapped. "Get a hold of yourself!" He gave Tai Lung another shake. "Look at me!"

Reluctantly, Tai Lung wrenched his eyes from the still-smoldering village on the bluff across the river and met Vachir's gaze. The anger was still apparent, but under it was a deep anguish. Vachir's eyes flicked from the snow leopard to the fire across the river, and back. _So that's how it is_, he thought_. Kitty's getting a conscience after all. Hell, this is all I need right now.  
><em> "Nothing more we can do here, furball," he said quietly. "It's time to go." He waited a moment, and eventually he got a nod. "Alright, then." He got a grip on Tai Lung's arm, and headed back toward the road after the others.

' Tai Lung took a few steps, then, coming further out of whatever state he'd gotten himself into, slowed and jerked reflexively against Vachir's hold. The rhino grimaced, tightened his grip, and yanked back. "Don't test me, kitty," he grated. "I'm not in the mood." He fell in with the rhinos who'd dealt with the boats, and headed up the road, into the darkness ahead.

* * *

><p>Vachir worked his way up to the head of the line of marching rhinos – well, marching wasn't the right word, perhaps. They were moving north in a dispirited, plodding mass, but at his urging, they kept as much speed up as their exhausted and injured bodies would permit. It was dark, with no moon to be seen, and a fog was drifting in from the river; although some of the men were carrying lanterns taken from the river landing, it was hard to get a count of how many rhinos were moving up the road.<p>

He made his way back down, toward the rear of the troop, and discovered that Crane had flown out along the riverbank eastwards, and gathered up a couple dozen half-drowned and shivering stragglers who'd been washed downstream after their boats had been overturned. One, a young rhino being supported by two others, he recognized as one of the recruits. He'd heard that one of them had been pulled down by crocs in the river; to judge by the soldier's injuries and the grim but satisfied look on his face, he'd come out ahead in that fight. Vachir found that heartening.

He made his way forward again, and couldn't deny it to himself any longer. He came up with a different number each time, but each was on the high side of four hundred. The Anvil of Heaven was down to less than half its strength.

He stood for a while, trying to absorb that. The men continued up the road past him. He looked up finally, and saw that Chuluun was coming along with the wounded. Vachir watched silently for a while, then abruptly realized he was still holding on to Tai Lung's arm. Had he been dragging the snow leopard along with him all this time? Aside from that first attempt to pull loose, he'd made no objection, hadn't resisted, hadn't even said anything. He studied the feline for a minute; he looked even more drained than Vachir felt. After a long moment Tai Lung looked up at him. The anger had faded, but the deep sense of hurt was still there. Vachir just stared back. What the hell was he supposed to do about this? Figure out what had him so upset and use it to manipulate him? Ask him what was wrong and let him have a good cry on his shoulder? Neither option sounded particularly appealing. He took the easiest course.

"Chuluun," he said, moving forward. "Keep an eye on him." He tried to catch Tai Lung's gaze but the snow leopard was staring off into the fog. "You stay with Chuluun. Got it?" He waited, and eventually got a nod.  
>He made his way back to the head of the line, and led the men on for another hour, before he admitted they needed rest more than distance. Wearily he ordered them to make camp, although nothing beyond a small stream and an abundance of firewood recommended the spot. He checked on the wounded, and got a report on their numbers and expected recovery from Cheren and Mantis. He found Gerel and discussed the supply situation. He made his way through the camp, wanting desperately to just sleep, or at least sit down for a while, but knowing he had to put on a good front for the men, say what he could to bring up their spirits. This was worse, he thought, than when Tai Lung had escaped, the only other time the Anvil had taken such a hit. They had expected it, then; had always assumed that one day, the snow leopard would get free and come after them. This was unanticipated; they had been chasing bandits, a routine and unexciting mission, only to find themselves facing an army. Falling back in front of that army had been discouraging enough; but the fight at the river had demoralized them completely. And, Vachir realized, there was one more thing that made the defeat seem even worse. This time, it wasn't even just the Anvil of Heaven, the indomitable war band who got only the most difficult missions, who had been fighting. They had allies, and what allies; the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, even Tai Lung was fighting on their side.<p>

And yet they'd lost.

Vachir stopped for a moment, in the shadows between campfires, closing his eyes and swaying slightly. He wouldn't let himself believe it; the Anvil had _not_ lost its edge, had _not_ degenerated to the point where they were barely fit for guard duty. He would pull them out of this yet; Deshiyn would have recruited enough men to bring them up to strength, or nearly so, and trained them as rigorously as they always had; they would join forces, turn back on this tiger, destroy his army and the threat he posed to the empire. They would regain their reputation and honor, and go on to add to it in the years to come. If he could just get them through the next few days… and then the next few after that…

A soldier coming past noticed him, and after assuring himself that the commander was not hurt but simply tired, invited him to sit at the nearest fire and have some food. It wasn't much, some rice with a few dried mushrooms thrown in, but it gave Vachir the energy he needed to continue on his rounds. Irwan and Chay were a bit nervous when he found them; apparently the mongoose they'd captured had been left on the far side of the river in the confusion. Vachir couldn't have cared less. The creature was loud and of no use anyway; let the tiger have him back. He saw Tigress at a nearby fire at one point as he made his way through the camp, apparently doing the same thing he was – having a few words with the men, and moving on. He nodded approvingly.

He found Chuluun eventually, sitting on a fallen log and poking a stick listlessly into a campfire with a cooking pot over it. The bandage on his head had been applied in a much neater fashion, and he guessed Mantis or Cheren had stitched up the gash. Po and Viper were sitting next to him, along with one of the surviving recruits – Anguo, that was his name - talking to him quietly; all four seemed dejected. Vachir had no great desire to join the pity party; he was having a hard enough time keeping his own grief and disquiet pushed back into a dark corner where it wouldn't affect him or the men. But he had to talk to Chuluun; and there was Tai Lung to deal with as well. The snow leopard was sitting a little way off from the others, pulled in on himself physically and emotionally, staring into the fire. Vachir knew he had to find out if the cat's crazy mood had worn off yet; he wasn't sure what he'd do if it hadn't.

Viper moved aside to let him sit down by Chuluun. "There's nothing I can say," he finally said. "We've been in bad spots before, you know that."

Chuluun actually smiled a little. "Yeah, we have. Always make the best stories afterward, don't they?"

Vachir felt some of the weight lift. "Yeah, they do. And so will this. The best one yet."

"Just so long as it's not the last one."

"It won't be. We get to Chang'an when this is over, they'll be buying a round for the whole Anvil just to hear it. And all the pretty young girls hanging all over us, cooing over how brave we all are."

Chuluun chuckled. "Alright, Vachir. For that, I'll haul my wrinkled grey tail up and go after that tiger. But _you_ deal with the Imperial Guard at the capital when they start complaining we're hogging all the wine and women."

Vachir grinned. "I'll just tell them it was all Deshiyn's idea."

Chuluun looked startled, then laughed out loud. They both knew Deshiyn had no interest in women. And wasn't much of a drinker, when it came to it.

He noticed that Po, Viper and Anguo all looked relieved by the obvious rise in Chuluun's spirits; or maybe the conversation had cheered them as well. Viper was still looking at him with some concern, but he managed to get something like a smile onto his face. "Don't worry. A few hours of sleep and some breakfast and I'll be fine," he assured her. "Most of us will. And the rest will sort themselves out once this thing turns around."

"I think Crane will be able to fly normally soon," she said quietly. "At least Mantis seems to think so. Once he can carry a message, we'll know that reinforcements are on the way."

"That we will. We'll stay ahead of that tiger for that long, at least; then turn back and finish with him once and for all." He noticed Anguo and the panda nodding agreement. He turned to Po. "Chay said you kept those crocs from overturning your boat," he said. "That was some tough fighting, in close quarters like that. Good job."

Po smiled. "Well, we couldn't let them flip the boat, with all the wounded we had in there. So…" he shrugged expressively.

"Po pulled Tai Lung and me out of the river, too," Anguo put in enthusiastically, then looked a bit self-conscious. "Guess maybe I should learn to swim now," he muttered, looking away.

"Probably a good idea," Vachir agreed. "I know you can't take it easy on that leg, but try to find some support, a stick or something, before we head out tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" Anguo said eagerly. Vachir wondered if he'd ever been that young and earnest; if he had, he couldn't remember. The kid was making him feel old. He looked around, and immediately snapped to alertness. Tai Lung had raised his head at last, and Vachir knew the look in his eyes – helpless, despairing rage.

As casually as he could, he stood up, and headed toward the leopard. He gave a jerk of his head. "Come over here," he said, keeping his tone even. He was a little surprised when Tai Lung stood and came to him. "Look," he said quietly, "we both know that no matter how many boats we took or got rid of, that tiger's going to start crossing that river tonight. Why don't you find that little bug friend of yours and head back, see what he's doing?" He got no sign of acknowledgement. He went on anyway. "Head back down the road, there's no moon and it's foggy, so you should be able to keep out of sight. I just want you to find out what's going on; don't get into any fights." He waited. Nothing. "Kitty. I know you want to kill them all yourself, but no fighting. Just have a look around, and get back here before it's light. Let me know what you find out." Still no answer; the snow leopard was focused on something off in the darkness, and, Vachir thought, probably long past. He reached out and grabbed Tai Lung's head with both hands, turning the snow leopard's face toward him, looking him right in the eyes. "You. Back here. By dawn. Hear me?"

Tai Lung stared at him a moment longer, then finally nodded. "Right," he said, as if coming up out of a deep sleep. "Find out what they're doing, come back here."

Vachir nodded. "Okay." He gave the snow leopard a slap on the shoulder. "Get going."

As Tai Lung headed off, he heard a voice behind him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

He turned to face Tigress. "Not really. But I know that look. I don't want him in camp in that mood. He's too keyed up. If someone sets him off, I'd rather it be them and not us."

She nodded understanding. "I see your point." She looked back the way Tai Lung had gone, the way they had come. "I think I'll find Monkey and do the same," she said thoughtfully. "The more information we have, the better."

He nodded. "Make sure you get back in time to get at least a little sleep. I'll really be pushing for distance tomorrow, once we decide where we're heading."

With a nod, she turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Chuluun came up beside him, staring after the leader of the Furious Five. He said, very quietly, "Vachir… does she remind you of anyone?"

Vachir glanced at his lieutenant, and nodded. "Maybe. Could just be that she's a tiger; not too many of them around. I'd heard – but anyway, it's not the time to worry about it. We can ask around after this is over, if there's a reason to."

* * *

><p>Tai Lung was moving fast, but Mantis had the feeling he wasn't getting anywhere. He'd seen Tai focused before, of course, but just now he wasn't sure the snow leopard was even aware of his presence, or where they were going, or perhaps even that they <em>were<em> going. At last, unable to get a response from yelling in Tai Lung's ear, he jumped onto the bridge of the snow leopard's nose, staring him right in the eye.

"Just stop for a minute, will you?" he shouted.

Tai Lung slowed, then stopped. "Get off my face, Yao!" he growled indignantly, but Mantis could hear the confusion in his voice. He chuckled as he returned to the snow leopard's shoulder.

"Had to get your attention somehow. For a minute there I thought I'd have to – " he broke off as the snow leopard swayed on his feet. "Tai, you okay?"

"Just… very tired."

"Yeah. Sit down for a second."

The snow leopard shook his head. "If I do, I'll fall asleep. Just need to see what's going on down at the river."

"We will. I won't let you sleep; but just sit for a minute."

Tai Lung looked around, the night so dark it was nearly impenetrable even to his eyes. He had been running parallel to the road, slightly to one side; now he moved farther into the trees, found a large chestnut, and slid down against the trunk with a sigh of relief.

"You won't let me fall asleep," he said, a little thickly.

"I won't," Mantis reassured him. "You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You'd feel better."

"No I wouldn't."

"Sure you would."

Tai Lung opened one eye and glared balefully at the insect. "You don't quit, do you?"

"Nope. Okay,_ I'd_ feel better if you'd talk about it. If you weren't so tired right now, you'd be scaring me."

The other eye opened. "Only now?" he asked sardonically. "A little slow on the uptake, aren't you, Yao? Everyone else has been scared of me for a couple decades."

"Yeah, but I know that deep down inside you're just a big pussycat."

Tai Lung leaned his head back against the tree with a heartfelt groan. "I'm too tired for puns, Yao."

"So," Mantis asked, after a long moment. "Was it the tiger? Monkey said he was on the hill, that you both thought of going for him, but he was too well guarded."

"Did Monkey tell you that he and some of Chuluun's recruits saved the townspeople from a burning building? That they'd been locked in there?"

Mantis shuddered. "Yeah. He said something about that."

The silence stretched out for a long moment. Then Tai Lung said, so softly that Mantis could barely hear him, "I forgot about them."

Mantis wasn't sure he'd heard right. "What?"

"I forgot about the people," the snow leopard said, his voice rising. "I got up the hill, intending to save them. That was the whole point of my rushing up there! And then the archers came out – and I went for them, and then I saw the tiger… By that time Monkey had the villagers out and safe." He dropped his head onto his knees and slammed a fist back into the tree. "If he hadn't been there, they'd be dead. If I had been all they could count on, they'd be dead!" He raised his head and turned a desperate gaze on Mantis. "I'm better than that, Yao! I… used to be…"

"I know you are!" Mantis insisted. "In case you didn't notice, Tai, that was a hell of a battle back there! Things worked out, Monkey and the rhinos were there – how many times have I told you, you can't do everything yourself? You _weren't_ all they had to count on! You have to depend on the rest of us to do our part, too. I admit, you could have done better; but you're not perfect, I hate to tell you! I think we all lost our bearings in that mess at one point or another." He was silent a moment, then cocked his head to look up at the snow leopard. "Remember when we rescued the hostages from the alligator river pirates?"

Tai Lung hesitated, then nodded.

"Half of them got away because you wouldn't leave those people on that sinking boat. Or when we helped look for survivors after the flooding in Jingzhou? How many times did I have to haul you out of the water because you dove in after one more person you saw trying to swim against the current, or trapped on a roof? We practically had to have Gaur sit on you to make you stop before you wore yourself out. So don't try and tell me about what sort of heartless monster you are, Tai!" Mantis was surprised at his own vehemence; this had been building up inside him for a while without him even noticing it, he guessed. "And what about when we went to stop those rebels marching north along the coast? You want to tell me you were just out for yourself then?" He pressed on before Tai Lung could answer. "Because I remember how worried you were about the harm they could do to the common people if they joined up with their allies to the north. About how they'd trample the fields and burn the farms, and leave the people with nothing, no food or shelter, with winter coming."

"Yeah, well," Tai Lung said, the weariness showing in his voice again. "From what Vachir said, it sounds like Ushi and his army did that to them anyway, and worse."

"Well, at least maybe we kept a little more damage from being done. How could we know our own were going to be as bad as the rebels? You going to tell Vachir about that fight?"

Tai Lung laughed bitterly. "Why? So he can point out how I was only fighting for my own glory? That I was pinning all my hopes on that battle, that I would finally prove myself the great hero who deserved to be named the Dragon Warrior?" His voice dropped low. "Because he'd be right, you know."

"That's not all there was to you, Tai," Mantis said quietly. "It was never only that."

"Are you sure?" The voice wasn't Tai Lung's. They both looked up, Tai Lung leaping to his feet. Mantis saw the snow leopard's startled expression turn to one of betrayal and defeat.

"I guess _you_ are," he said resentfully as Tigress walked up, followed by Monkey. "And you're here because…?"

She shook her head. "He didn't send me to watch you."

"But you thought you would anyway."

She shrugged. "In part, yes. Mostly, I want to know what Akshatha and Ushi are up to, and how much time we have before they come after us."

He nodded, and turned back toward the road. "So let's go see." His voice became a sneer. "Now that I've doubtless confirmed all your worst fears about me."

"Not really," she said, halting him in his tracks. "I think Mantis is right, to a point; you do, or did, have better impulses, and weren't always seeking your own glory and ambition. Is that what Po sees in you?"

"I have no idea," he said sardonically. "If he ever tells you, please let me know." He began to walk south, toward the river. "Shall we?"

They made their way quietly back toward the ferry landing, finally reaching the place without encountering any of their enemies. Keeping under cover, they got as close as possible to the river.

There were boats already at the dock, though nowhere near as many as there had been on the south bank when the battle started. They were too far away to overhear conversation, though most of it would have been in a foreign tongue and incomprehensible anyway. Several bears and a loudly exclaiming knot of the otter boatmen were gathered around the damaged remains of the boats Vachir had ordered scuttled before they left. Another grouping of enemy troops and otters were at the west end of the dock, where Gerel had handed out supplies. As they watched, Ushi stepped out of the shadows beyond the lantern light, bellowing orders and imprecations at his men in a surly voice.

Tai Lung glanced sidelong at Tigress, a slight, malicious smile starting to play across his face. "We stole their dinner, I guess," he barely breathed. Beside him, Monkey smothered a chuckle behind his hand.

She nodded. "It was probably for those boatmen to use on their way home. Now their boats are gone, and they'll have to make their way on foot, with no supplies. I doubt Ushi's in the mood to spare them any of his stores."

"Look!" Mantis broke in. Another boat was pulling in to the dock. A company of dholes and hyenas disembarked quickly, followed by a seemingly endless stream of rats. In their midst, Rahas glided sedately down to the dock, and crossed over to the agitated ox. Ushi glared at the cobra.

Tigress looked grim. "The supply problem might hold up the ox, but that snake is trouble. If he and his rats are here, we should go. I don't want them catching up to us tonight."

They slipped back into the shadows, and, as soon as they were sure they were out of sight of the dock, sped up the road as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Vachir felt like he had barely fallen asleep when he was suddenly jolted awake by someone shaking his shoulder and calling his name. The voice alone sent a surge of adrenaline through his body; his eyes flew open and he bolted upright, spurred by the sight of Tai Lung's face almost directly over his own. Instinctively, he lashed out, catching the snow leopard a heavy blow on the side of the head. When the clout produced only a smirk and a mocking chuckle, he smacked the feline again. His initial alarm had faded, and now he was simply aggravated.<p>

"Damn you, Tai Lung! Wake me up like that again, I'll have your hide for a hearth rug! Don't ever do that again; last thing I want to wake up looking at is you!" he growled.

Tai Lung still looked entirely too pleased with himself, but at least he kept quiet. If he'd started up that mouth of his, Vachir was sure he'd have to try to pound him into the ground, and never mind that he could fight back. Waking up like that had figured in not a few of his own nightmares, the ones that rivaled any that had the cat rousing the garrison in the middle of the night.

He took a deep breath, then another, willing himself to calm and wakefulness. He looked around. The dim grey light filtering through the clinging mist told him dawn was approaching. Most of the men were still sleeping. He kept his voice down.

"Alright. Tell me what you found out," he said gruffly.

The last of Tai Lung's smug look faded away, and he looked serious. "They are coming across the river. Not too fast; most of their boats are gone. And the otters aren't too happy that we commandeered their supplies. Ushi's across already, but I didn't see the tiger." He waited until Vachir's irate grumble at the ox's name died down. "But that cobra showed up while we were watching, and he's got his rats with him."

Vachir considered that. "Then we'll have to assume they're watching us. They have been at least since the battle below Yunjiang."

"Likely before." Tai Lung stifled a yawn. "They knew where you were camped; I can't think of any other reason for them to blow that dam. And they were spying on me, for at least a few days before that; Po heard them a couple nights before we were attacked." He blinked and yawned again. "I suppose they were following him."

Vachir studied the snow leopard for a moment. "Lie down; get some sleep before we have to head out. I need to think about our next move." He turned to find his pack, and started rummaging in it.

"I'm fine," Tai Lung muttered, belatedly. "Don't need to rest."

Vachir looked at the exhausted feline in annoyance. "Will you just do what I tell you for once?" He took the snow leopard by the shoulders and tipped him from a sitting to a prone position. He got no objection; Tai Lung was asleep almost before his head touched the ground.

Vachir shook his head in incredulity at the cat's obstinacy; what did he think he was trying to prove? As though he thought he could put one over on him, after all these years. As if he thought Vachir wasn't all too aware of how damn stubborn he could be. The rhino stirred up the embers of his fire, and added some wood, giving himself a little more heat and light. He filled his cooking pot with water, and set it over the fire. As he waited for it to boil, he pulled out his map, weighting the edges with stones to hold it flat. He studied the map intensely, vaguely aware of the camp waking around him as the light grew brighter. The mist began to thin out, and a chilly breeze came up. He moved a little closer to the fire, rubbing his arms; he reached for his blanket to throw around his shoulders.

The blanket didn't move when he tugged at it. Neither did the snow leopard who was curled up on top of it. Vachir regarded him for a moment, then shook his head ruefully. "You are a problem to me, Tai Lung," he muttered. He left the blanket where it was, and went back to his map.

The map showed him what he already knew; he had to make the passes through the Qinling Mountains to get to Chang'an, and he couldn't do that without supplies. He'd have to head for Xiangzhou, to cross the Han River and stock up; but he didn't dare trust that the city wasn't held by Ushi's partisans. The ox was from this region, he remembered now; considering that he had been banished and disgraced, Vachir hadn't expected that he would have any sort of support here. But he'd let his own dislike of the ox color his judgment; Ushi had been popular, well-liked by many in the court and the army. And while Vachir had a deep and reflexive loyalty to the Emperor, he knew many others did not. He didn't understand it; but he couldn't deny it.

He straightened up, stretching his back and arms. He glanced around, started his tea steeping, thought about calling someone over to find him some breakfast – the smell of food cooking was beginning to waft through the camp. He looked down at Tai Lung, still sleeping soundly. Who would have thought, after all these years, he could trust the furball to run around loose and not escape or attack anyone? He'd even sent him out scouting last night, and he'd come back, and with valuable information. If his futile obsession hadn't led him to make such a disaster of his life, he might have amounted to something.

Of course, it wasn't entirely the cat's fault, Vachir reflected. He hadn't been raised right. His head had been filled with dreams – no, assurances – that he would be the Dragon Warrior, and this by the man who was in no position to make that decision. Shifu had given the leopard nothing but praise and encouragement, never trying to curb what must have been all too apparent, his growing arrogance and sense of entitlement, his sense that his fighting skills put him above all others. Vachir shook his head in amazement. Who would raise a son like that? He thought of his own father, retired from the army and settled with ill grace into civilian life. If Vachir or any of his brothers had started to get as conceited as the snow leopard, the old man would have knocked him down with his remaining arm until they learned some respect.

At least Shifu seemed to have done a better job with Tigress; she was a level-headed young woman with admirable fighting and leadership skills. But it just pointed up how badly he'd failed with Tai Lung, didn't it? If the snow leopard was always that high-strung and unstable, why had Shifu continued training him? Why hadn't he tried to keep him at least a bit more grounded, teach him some humility? Why had he let him go on, heading straight for catastrophe, until it all went to hell and Vachir wound up in charge of a deranged and useless snow leopard who was a danger to everyone around him? He knew the high regard and respect Master Shifu was held in, but he felt he could cheerfully throttle the red panda for mishandling Tai Lung so badly.

Vachir turned back to his map, then frowned as a thought occurred to him. He considered his notion, worked through the possibilities, and finally smiled to himself as the first rays of the sun broke through the trees.

Chuluun walked up, carrying a cooking pot that he set by Vachir's fire. He looked pointedly at the pot already there. "Am I going to get any of the tea this morning?"

Vachir grinned. "Since fuzzy's out cold, your cup should be safe. It's the last of it, though."

"You have any idea where you're going to get more?" Chuluun asked, settling down and dishing up rice and vegetables for both of them.

Vachir nodded. "Actually, I do."


	27. The Thread of Hope

The Thread of Hope

"No!" The word was out of Tigress' mouth before she could stop herself. She tried to recover the situation. "If we can't risk leading this army onto a well-defended city, then we certainly can't risk leading them to the Valley of Peace!"

She looked around at the faces around her, hoping to see some support. The three rhinos – Vachir, Chuluun and the archer Qorchi – looked back solemnly, Qorchi a bit puzzled, Vachir with determination. Crane looked like he might agree with her; Mantis, on Monkey's shoulder, looked concerned. Monkey himself, and Viper, had tired yet hopeful expressions; she thought they were hoping for the chance to go home. So was she; at least for a while, to rest and regain her equilibrium before rejoining the fight. But she had other concerns about that course of action, and couldn't set them aside for her own preferences. She looked at Po; he looked back somberly, a bit sadly. She had the disconcerting feeling those green eyes could see right through her. Beside him, Tai Lung sat slumped, staring at the hands in his lap.

"I don't like the idea of Akshatha's army getting close to the Valley, Tigress," Crane finally said, "but I don't see where else we can go."

"The Anvil needs food and rest, and some are wounded," Viper added. "They need to get out of the fighting. It's not like the army can follow us into the Valley – we can cut the bridge again, like we tried to do when Tai Lung was coming." She glanced aside at the snow leopard, but he didn't look up.

Vachir tapped a spot on his map. "If we try to make it to Xiangzhou and cross the Han, we'll be out of supplies and exhausted; we'll likely lose as many men as we did at the Yangtze. If Ushi has allies there as well, we could lose everyone. This is his country; he knows the land, and he has family and friends here. And he knows me, he knows how I think. He knows that once I get a course set in my head," he gave a short chuckle, echoed by Chuluun, "I tend to stick to it, stubbornly. He knows where we'll be headed, even without his rat spies." He traced a line on the paper with his finger, indicating a northeastward track, then moved it abruptly to the west. "But he may not expect us to turn aside, make for a new destination. If we take him by surprise, we could gain some ground on him, we might even get across the bridge and disable it before any of his forces could catch up. Are there other ways into the Valley?"

She nodded, still not happy with this plan. "Not many – there's a high mountain path to the northwest, but it's so narrow in most places it can only be traveled in single file. And the point where it reaches the Valley is tricky – it crosses a gorge near a village, no one could get through unnoticed."

"That's where Shen's wolves got in, near the Musician's Village," Po put in. "We knew they were there almost before they attacked."

"They'd need boats to get up the river," added Mantis. "No one could march through those gorges, the water comes up to the cliffs; and the portage near the big waterfall is guarded."

Tai Lung spoke up for the first time. "There were supposed to be caves and tunnels beneath the Valley, coming out somewhere near the Jade Palace." The others looked at him in surprise; he finally raised his head, his expression solemn if exhausted. "Oogway mentioned them once. But he said they had collapsed in on themselves, long ago. If so, they're of no concern – certainly, an army couldn't come through them." He turned to Tigress. "I'm no happier about heading for the Valley than you are. But I can't see any other choice. Can you?"

Tigress hesitated, looking from one to the other again, still troubled. She thought of the wounded, exhausted soldiers around them, and the army coming up behind them. She thought about the dwindling supplies, and the uncertainty about the help they might receive, about who they could trust. She had to admit it; there was nowhere else they could go. She sighed. "You're right," she said, addressing her words to Vachir. "We have to make for the Valley. We'll head for the bridge… and cut it behind us."

But the decision continued to bother her as they got the Anvil underway and headed along the road, still apparently on a course for Juling.

For all of her life – or at least for as far back as she could remember – Tigress had been taught that her purpose, as a student at the Jade Palace, was to protect the Valley of Peace. In ancient times, Master Oogway had established the Valley as a haven for the weak and defenseless to find refuge and a peaceful life, protected from the powerful and violent who might do them harm. Too often had the common people, seeking only to live their lives and go about their business, been the victims of war or the tyranny of callous or corrupt rulers. Oogway had tried to provide a sanctuary for at least some of those people, and had established the Jade Palace and the very art of kung fu as a means to ensure their safety, providing protection for the Valley itself as well as going forth to fight evil and injustice in the rest of China. In time, of course, many of Oogway's students had set up schools of their own across the land, spreading the knowledge of kung fu, the principles as well as the fighting techniques, and thus providing more of the protection and inspiration that Oogway had originally envisioned.

Tigress was proud to be part of the continuity of the old tortoise's dream. She had always had the greatest respect for Master Oogway, and she had loved him deeply. He had provided her with a sense of stability and purpose, of a permanence which had seemed to be so lacking in her young life; and, in his own somewhat distant, slightly vague way, he had given her the affection that Shifu could not. She had needed both; she had very little left of her earliest years, only a few dim memories and a given name she no longer used. She knew that she had lived with relatives, that her father had died in war and her mother had also died, though she didn't remember how. She could remember, indistinctly, the faces of other tigers, a large house, the smell of cassia and peonies, and a feeling of content and happiness; but that had been lost, she didn't know how, and she had found herself instead at the orphanage, with few comforts and little attention from the overworked staff. Her anger and confusion had led her to strike out, at anyone and anything that frustrated her; the other children and even the staff coming to fear her, leaving her even more isolated and miserable. That was when Shifu had come, to help her deal with her strength and anger, and ultimately, to adopt her and take her to the Jade Palace as his student.

That had brought its own problems, of course, but she had at least now had a purpose to her life. She had thrown herself completely into the study of kung fu, determined to master its techniques and embody its principles completely. She tried not to do it simply to please Shifu – she had learned early on that that had been a large part of Tai Lung's failing, and she didn't want to intrude on that part of Shifu's past or bring up painful memories. She wanted him to be proud of her, but focused instead on being satisfied with her own accomplishments. She never was, of course; but she managed to shut out as many of the emotions she had come to see as weaknesses as she could, to leave herself less vulnerable to the words and reactions of others, and her own doubts and self-criticism. She had tried, and in many ways succeeded, in becoming the role she personified, the kung fu master and protector of the Valley of Peace.

And now she was returning to the Valley with a band of defeated warriors, an invading army on their heels. An army that had proved its ruthlessness over and over, that had destroyed villages and lives in its advance. She was leading them directly to her home, to the people she was sworn to defend; and even if they could be shut out of the Valley, it seemed like an intrusion, an assault on the sanctity of the refuge that Oogway had established, to bring the consequences of that violence into that safe haven. She was meant to keep the Valley sheltered from the brutality of the outside world, and now she was bringing it right into her home.

But while that was a great part of what troubled her, it was not her only worry. She tried to put it out of her mind, to keep from letting her own personal concerns color her thinking. But there it was – what would happen when they brought Tai Lung back into the Valley? The people had been in a panic at his approach two years ago, and rightfully so. All the adults remembered his previous rampage, and the children had heard stories; they had feared a second assault on their village. If she had reservations about bringing the soldiers of the Anvil, who although fighting men were loyal to the Emperor and sworn to the defense of his people, how much greater were her misgivings about returning with the man who had brought destruction and terror to the Valley?

And, she almost hated to let herself think of it, what would happen when Shifu discovered Tai Lung still lived? The snow leopard had nearly killed him, but worse, he had caused her master decades of anguish, unable to let himself get close to anyone else, doubting his own motives and intentions, living in an internal world of remorse and self-reproach. Now that he had found a sense of peace, had begun to open up, to trust himself and others, how could she allow those healing wounds to be reopened?

And, a voice she desperately tried to silence whispered, what if, despite it all, he still loved Tai Lung? She didn't know how he could, after all the snow leopard had done. He had barely spoken of him in all the time she'd known him. He had reacted with anger and determination – and, she realized, a measure of fear she'd never seen in him before – to the news of Tai Lung's escape and imminent return. He had seemed relieved and thankful at the news that Po had defeated his enemy. She had no doubt that he had been grieved, too, had wished that things had unfolded differently, but surely he saw that this was for the best. Surely he wouldn't want Tai Lung back again, wouldn't think, like Po, that there was hope he had changed, wouldn't think he should be given yet another chance?

She didn't want to think like that. She didn't want to think that Shifu would not act with the wisdom and resolve she expected of him. She didn't want to think that she could let herself feel jealous, that she would be set aside, left out in the cold once more while Shifu welcomed his monster of a son back with open arms…

She shook her head. It wouldn't happen that way, it couldn't. She remembered her conversation with Shifu just before she'd left to find Po. He did care about her, he was proud of her, she didn't have to doubt that anymore. He even let himself relax enough to laugh, as Mantis had always claimed he used to – she recalled one time, shortly after Po arrived, when she had draped one of the panda's noodles over her lip at the dinner table and tried to imitate the diminutive master – her sense of humor was not that well developed, she knew, and her ability to do impressions was terrible, she'd discovered. But Shifu had laughed at her attempt. And Po… Po, at the stove, had brightened up like the sun breaking out from behind a raincloud, exclaiming over her loosening up enough to joke around…

"Are you alright? Tigress?"

She shook off her disquieting thoughts. Crane had come up beside her, Po and Monkey behind him. "What?"

"You looked worried." The bird peered at her intently from under his hat.

"I think she's okay," Monkey said. "She started to smile just when we caught up."

"I was… just remembering something," she answered.

"Something good?" Po asked. "Because we could all use something that would cheer us up."

"I was just… thinking about how bad I am at impressions," she finished hurriedly, the explanation sounding lame even to her.

Crane and Monkey exchanged puzzled looks, but Po, after a moment's thought, grinned. "I remember – when you had that noodle and tried to imitate Shifu!"

"You didn't tell me about that one," Monkey said, a little accusingly.

"You had to be there," she said drily, hoping to get out of the whole conversation.

"Shifu thought it was funny," Po said.

"_Shifu_ -?" Crane asked, amazed.

"Yeah, it was really funny, he –" Po began.

Further up the road, there was a sudden disturbance. As Tigress stiffened and started in that direction, Viper shot off into the trees beside the road, followed by Tai Lung. Tigress hurried up, the others at her heels, as the rhinos around them halted and took up defensive positions. She reached Vachir, staring intently into the woods beside the road, just as the snake and snow leopard reappeared and joined them.

"Rats?" the rhino asked tensely.

"Yes," Tai Lung replied, his expression grim.

"Get them?"

"Most of them," Viper said, frustration evident in her tone. "A few got away."

"Can't be helped," Vachir said, motioning the rhinos around him to start moving again. "Just as well, at this point; it'll confirm that we're heading north. We'll have to try and lose them when we turn west."

"I wouldn't count on it," Tai Lung muttered darkly.

"I'm not," Vachir answered. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Po was awakened by the splat of a large, cold raindrop on the tip of his nose. As he sat up, the patter of rain on the ground around him sped up in tempo, the water falling in sheets by the time he gathered up his few belongings in his damp blanket and joined the rest of the camp as they prepared to start moving again. He wanted to sleep; but with the rain and no shelter he wouldn't have been able to anyway. The rhinos gathered together in a dense mass, moving north up the road.<p>

After an hour, though, the marching column turned aside, narrowing into a line only a few bodies wide and heading into the higher ground to the west. When Po reached the point where they had turned, plodding along in a weary daze, he followed the rhinos in front of him without really thinking about where he was going or what was in front of him.

He stepped into ankle-deep, fast flowing, muddy water. It shocked him to sudden wakefulness, drawing a startled cry from him.

"Believe it or not," Monkey said, "It's a good thing."

Po hadn't even realized the langur was beside him. "It's cold! And there's mud in my shoes!"

"You think those rats are out in this? The water will wash away our tracks. Maybe we'll be in the Valley before they even know we're gone."

"Don't count on it," Tai Lung said from his other side, and sneezed. Po almost slipped as he turned in that direction; he hadn't known the snow leopard was there either. He saw that Viper was wrapped around the feline's shoulders, her head tucked under his chin for what little shelter that gave.

"Po," Tai Lung continued, "this is the fourth time I've been drenched since you showed up. Please, tell me your plans for my future don't include drowning."

Po had no answer for that. His sense of humor had dropped as low as his spirits as he trudged through the muck. But there was one thing that buoyed him up, despite the dark and cold and wet – he was finally headed home.

The next day there was no sign of their pursuers, either the rats or the ambushers who'd dogged them south of the river. They had stopped for a quick rest near dawn, but after a few hours Vachir had them on their feet and moving again. He pushed them for more speed all through the day, getting as much distance as he could from his tired, hungry and wounded men, urging them on with the promise of rest and food and safety only a little way ahead.

* * *

><p>"They have to be somewhere on the road!" Akshatha snarled. "They didn't just –" he waved a hand in illustration, "disappear with the puddles after that rainstorm!"<p>

Ushi was frantically scanning his maps, trying to gauge how far the Anvil of Heaven could have traveled in three days, how close they might be to Fancheng, and if it was still possible to cut them off. He had friends near the river, but not many in the city itself, and he couldn't afford to have the rhinos get there before him, restock their supplies, and warn the city's rulers – and the Emperor.

"They can't be that far ahead! Rahas' rats said they were exhausted, they were short on food, even Vachir couldn't push them that hard. We'll catch them," he muttered. He studied the map intently, looking for any likely spot the rhinos could have gone to ground; maybe they hoped the army would bypass them and then double back, perhaps making for Wuhan or Changsha. He moved his finger over the chart, circling out from the last known position of the Anvil; he hadn't been in this country in over two decades, and he tried to remember what towns might be nearby, where the rhinos might go for help… His finger stopped on a point west of the main road, as memories of a long-past journey suddenly flooded back.

"I think I know where they are," he said, exultant. He stabbed his finger down on the map. "There's a village up in the mountains, around a monastery. They would know I have no allies there, it must be where they've gone! The Valley of Peace!"

"'Peace', hmmm?" Akshatha's voice dropped to a low sneer. "It doesn't sound as though they'll find any military allies there."

Ushi shook his head. "The monastery trains kung fu warriors, I mentioned it to you before. But its current crop are the fighters who've been with the Anvil these past two weeks – the tigress and her friends."

"They haven't impressed me," the tiger muttered, making Ushi wonder if he was purposely forgetting the three dead elephants and countless other soldiers they'd lost since they had blown up the dam. "There are no others waiting for them at home? The less talented, perhaps?" The words dripped with irony.

"Maybe the old teacher. The tortoise was really something in his younger days, I've always heard, but he's dead and this red panda never impressed me. Only worried about advancing that useless son of his," he snorted.

Akshatha studied the map. "Alright," he finally said. "You take the main body of the army to this… Fancheng. Secure the river crossing, gather supplies, and wait. I'll want to cross the river without so much trouble this time."

Ushi looked startled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going after our rhinos. I'll send Rahas ahead to locate them, and come after with a strong enough force to finish them once and for all."

"Best to let them go," Ushi said. "They can't hurt us now, we've got them on the run."

"They can send out a message if they reach a town. And they've begun to annoy me, Ushi. I don't feel like letting them go," the tiger growled. "If this village shelters them, we'll burn it as we did the one by the river."

The ox shook his head. "You won't get into the Valley. There are only a couple of ways in."

"Well guarded? I thought you said these villagers weren't fighters, and their warriors were already out here with us."

"Guarded, and very narrow. There's a way up the river, by water, but we don't have boats. The only other way is a long bridge over a chasm."

Akshatha smiled. It wasn't pleasant. "Well, that works in our favor, doesn't it? We get ahead of them, and hold the bridge. They'll have nowhere left to go."

* * *

><p>The Anvil had pushed on as far into the night as they could, until Vachir admitted that they would have to rest. They were still a day out from the bridge, if they continued to make as good time as the last two days. But that was the problem; they were down to the last of their supplies, they were slowed by wounded rhinos who had no time to rest and recover, and the thinner mountain air was adding its effects to hunger and lack of sleep.<p>

Still, Tai Lung was sure they'd make the bridge by this time tomorrow night, and that was the core of his problem. He had no desire to return to the Valley of Peace; in fact, he had every desire to avoid that place. How could he go back, after all he had done? His sense of guilt had been growing ever since the moment he'd finally held the Dragon Scroll and seen its blank surface, reflecting nothing but his own image back to him. He had tried to deny it in that moment, but he knew what he was seeing – he was seeing what others had seen for years, a man so consumed with his own pride and ambition that he cared nothing for those around him, not the people he'd been sworn to protect or even those he loved. Or thought he loved; wasn't it possible that they – Mantis, Fox, Oogway, even Shifu – had only existed, in his mind, to praise and admire him?

He'd cried out, in his shock in that moment, "It's nothing!" – but truly, hadn't he meant that_ he_ was nothing? Not the Dragon Warrior, not even the kung fu master, the noble defender and warrior he'd been trained to be, not even the loving, dutiful son he'd always tried to be… nothing at all.

Or rather, the murdering monster that had been rightfully locked away so long ago. He knew why the village was empty when he and Po had fought there – the people had run in fear of him. He was the Valley's protector – had been the Valley's protector – and yet…

How could he face them? How could he ever face Shifu? He remembered every hateful word he'd spat out at his former master as they fought… as he tried his best to kill him, seeking revenge for what he perceived as the greatest injustice, being denied what he wanted. Like a spoiled child, he thought. He'd been a man, albeit a very young one, the first time he had let his rage and pride overcome his self-control at being denied the Scroll; he'd been twenty years older when he returned, and he'd learned nothing in that time, nothing at all. Shifu had only done what was right, had been obedient to the greater wisdom of his master; while he, raised to those ideals, always considering himself the model son and student, had struck out in selfish anger, had…

He raised his head and looked around the camp. They were all asleep; probably even the sentries were dozing. They were exhausted. He could slip away. He had to. Shifu had said that he was no longer Tai Lung's master, that the Valley was no longer his home, and he had been right. He couldn't return. He had to leave, he thought in desperation. But where could he go? They knew he was alive, now. They would come after him. Vachir and Tigress would no doubt delight in hunting him down. He had been prepared to accept whatever fate was to be his, to go with Vachir to his death or back to prison, but not here, not to the Valley of Peace. What twisted fate had sent them on this path?

He stood up, pacing back and forth, his breath harsh in the chilly air. The clouds were pushing in from the east again; soon they would have another storm, he guessed. Already a grey wall of fog was creeping up the valley behind them. It would make it easier to disappear. So what if Vachir caught up with him later? He'd have to deal with his immediate problem, the tiger, first; Tai Lung could even find out where the Anvil went from here and catch up later, turning himself in. There'd be hell to pay, of course, but he expected that anyway. And at least he wouldn't have to return to the Valley.

He stared around him, at the dim forms of the sleeping panda and his friends, at the even more vague outlines of the rhinos, trying to see if anyone was up and moving, trying to spot the sentries. He considered the terrain, decided that a southward course was his best bet. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make out anything in that direction. He saw no movement. He turned for one last look back, swallowing hard, trying not to think of Po's disappointment when he awoke, then drew in a deep breath, mustering his resolve, and turned to go.

He almost yelped in surprise and shock, barely keeping from making a sound that would awaken those around him. Po stood not two feet away from him, where there'd been no one a moment before, regarding him with somber green eyes.

"Don't go," he said simply.

Tai Lung's breath exploded out in a whisper that was as shrill as a scream. "Don't _do_ that!" He tried to calm his breathing, bring his pounding heartbeat under control.

Po didn't smile, though Tai Lung was sure he made quite a sight, hand to his chest and his eyes as wide as saucers. He hadn't thought anyone could take him by surprise like that, especially the panda. But Po seemed more concerned than amused; he wasn't accustomed to the bear being so serious.

"Running away won't help," he said quietly, making the snow leopard wonder if his thoughts were that apparent to the others, as well. The thought was unnerving. "It's better if you face what you're afraid of. Don't worry, Tai. Really. It'll all work out right. I know it will."

Tai Lung stared at him a long moment, his emotions so intense and tangled he felt dizzy. "How?!" he finally asked. He'd meant the word to be bitter, sarcastic, a last defense against Po's offered friendship; but instead it came out sounding anguished and lost. "How can it work out? How can you know that?" He'd meant to accuse, but instead, he was asking for assurance. What was wrong with him? What was it about Po that blunted his attacks and crumbled his defenses?

"I don't know," Po said simply. "I don't know how it will work out. But it will. Trust me." The words could have sounded flippant, but there was only sincerity in them. "Can you do that, Tai? Trust me? I'll be right there with you."

Tai Lung felt all his resolve draining away. He should fight, he knew. Insist that Po step aside, let him go, attack if the panda got in his way. But he couldn't. He wanted to believe him. He knew he shouldn't, but he needed to so badly. He swayed on his feet. "This isn't going to turn out the way you want it to, Po," he said softly.

"Come on," Po said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder and guiding him back toward the others. "Let me build up the fire a bit and heat up what's left of dinner. You didn't eat enough tonight. You need to get some rest."

Feeling completely lost and helpless, Tai Lung followed the panda back to the fire, watched him as he added some wood to the embers and coaxed a flame out of it, and moved the cooking pot over it. He sat staring into the small fire as Po continued to talk, reassuring him that things would work out, then trying to amuse him with some absurd story about how his Uncle Yang – who was apparently a pig – would do amusing and slightly uncouth tricks with noodles at family gatherings. Tai Lung let him go on, not paying much attention to his words, but trying to hang onto what Po had said before – that things would work out, that Po would be right there with him, that he should trust his friend. His friend. Yes, Po was that; and for the sake of that friendship he would try to trust. But he only wished he could have as much hope as the panda.

* * *

><p>On the hillside above the camp, the rat scouts saw the campfire shine out like a small red star in the valley below, just before the fog drifted in to cut off their view. They turned and headed back for the army; they had found their warlord's enemies, right where the ox had said they'd be.<p>

* * *

><p>The fog had rolled in during the night, but Crane knew the sun was about to rise by the faint, diffused glow to the east and the beginnings of a breeze moving downhill and stirring the mist around him. He stretched, spreading his wings to their full extent. He didn't feel any twinges; in a day or so, with a little exercise to strengthen the muscles of his side, he should be back to normal.<p>

That knowledge made him feel a great deal better than he had for days. Being unable to fly was very disquieting. He didn't know how the others could stand it, being earthbound all the time. Even Mantis, who could fly, could never really attain any height. It was as though there was an entire dimension of the world they were unable to see. That was why so many mapmakers were birds, he thought – they could gain some perspective, and see the whole world spread out below them, all the separate pieces fitting together into a harmonious whole. Through maps they could at least attempt to show that larger picture to others.

He glanced around, saw the camp just beginning to stir. There was time, he thought, for a brief flight, just to stretch, get above the fog, check on the road ahead and behind. It would be a relief to soar above familiar ground for once. He'd be the first to concede he wasn't as adventurous as Viper, though he wasn't about to admit to being a homebody… exactly. Spreading his wings, he caught the cool morning air, lifting into the sky, spiraling up until he broke through the ceiling of cloud into the brightening sky.

It was glorious. To the west, the mountain peaks behind the Valley rose upwards, steep slopes rounded into domed peaks; lower, the tops of hills peeked from the fog like islands in an ocean, looking like a painting, the natural forms suggesting themselves against the blank space of the mist. To the east, the fog lay over the land like a silver blanket, the rising sun tinting the uneven surface, ruffled by the morning breeze, with reds and pinks, and, as the blazing round crested the far horizon, with gleaming gold. A bit to the northeast, the darker clouds of a slow-moving storm were massing. Above, the sky was a rainwashed blue, high white clouds like brush strokes across its expanse.

Crane was in his element.

He swung eastward and a bit south, thinking he might be able to see some sign of their pursuers if the fog thinned out. Gauging his position by the peaks to the west and the rolling top of the fog bank below, he plunged back into the dim, damp closeness of the mist, gliding down to the place where the track they were following parted from the main trade road. His couldn't see far in the fog, and sounds were muffled, but he could feel he was alone. He paced over the terrain, looking for tracks in the muddy ground. The main road was churned into muck, hundreds of feet having passed that way.

He moved toward the side track, which had been turned into a flowing stream by the rain two days ago. As he hoped, there was no sign of their tracks on the road. He moved a short way up the track, skimming low over the ground, to where the slope leveled out a bit, and examined it again. Once more, the road was an ordinary expanse of packed dirt, drying into an uneven surface with no obvious sign of the familiar rounded footprints of the rhinos who had used it. He nodded in satisfaction, then frowned. He moved to the side of the track to have a closer look.

Perfectly preserved in a patch of drying mud was the distinctive footprint of a dhole. He scanned the ground, then moved further up the hill, and examined the ground again. Once more, there were fresh tracks beside the road that had not been made by any of their feet.

Crane beat his wings and lifted upwards, heading back up the road, losing himself in the fog. He followed the valley back into the hills, keeping his wingbeats as slow and silent as an owl's. He was further up the track than he liked when the scent of woodsmoke wafted up on the moist air. Dropping as low as he dared, he glided close to the hillside, until he could make out the vague forms moving quickly and quietly up the valley. He paralleled the road for a few moments, straining to see and hear as much as he could without being seen himself. He began to get a feel for how many of their enemies were advancing up the road, and how fast they were moving.

Crane banked northward, regaining his altitude, swung around once, and sped back the way he'd originally come. As he flew, he calculated the distance he was covering; and he'd covered nowhere near enough to make him happy when he caught up to the column of rhinos starting on their day's march. He swung in low, backwinging to a stop beside Vachir and Tigress.

"They caught on to our trick," he said before his feet touched the ground. "They're coming up behind us. I couldn't see how many, but from the sound of it, there's a lot of them."

Vachir swore. "Damn that ox! He's quicker than I gave him credit for."

"We'll fall back and cover the rear," Tigress told the rhino. "Crane, find the others, get them to the back of the troop."

"They're probably fresher than we are," Vachir said. "This has just turned into a race - now we just have make sure we win it." He shouted to the rhinos near him, ordering them to increase their speed; ignoring their grumbling, he followed Tigress back down the line, repeating his order as he went.

* * *

><p>Po had always had a deep-seated antipathy for stairs; but he hadn't considered how much of an unrelenting, soul-sapping opponent a long, steep grade could be. At least with stairs, there was usually an end somewhere in sight, a goal he could aim for and gauge his progress. It seemed like the road wound its way into the hills forever, always going up at an angle that seemed like it should present no problem, but which still wore down his strength, bringing his breath in gasps and making his legs sore and weak. He had helped Anguo for a while, supporting him on the side of his injured leg, but he hadn't had the breath to talk to the young rhino, to bring up his spirits as he watched the concern grow on his friend's face. It wasn't just Anguo, either. All of the Anvil were exhausted and hungry, and mourning the loss of their comrades in their recent battles.<p>

Po pushed onward, though he let another rhino take over on helping Anguo and dropped back to the rear where the Five had positioned themselves. He wished he knew how far they had to go to get to the bridge, and wished he'd traveled more; he'd only been over this road a few times, and in the mist every bit of the terrain looked like every other. Whenever the road wound through a steep defile or clung to a precipitous hillside, he wished he could see further, to where the hanging bridge started; and whenever the ground leveled out or opened up, he expected the inevitable attack to come. He wondered how far back their enemies were, and if all of them were still behind them. And even if they got to the bridge first…

"Tigress," he panted, thinking of the fragile-looking, swaying strand they still had to get across before they'd be safe, "how long is it going to take to cross the bridge? I mean, we can't all go on it at once – it'd never hold, would it?" He could picture it only too well, being out in the middle of the inherently alarming structure, the wind causing it to swing to and fro, with a mass of large, heavily armored rhinos in addition to his own not inconsiderable weight. He was always afraid he was too much for the Thread of Hope all by himself, though the others seemed to have no problem with the bridge, and Monkey absolutely loved the disturbing thing.

Tigress exchanged a glance with Vachir, who had brought his best remaining fighters back to the rear of the troop with him. He looked concerned about that answer, too. "You're right," she said, "we can't risk overloading the bridge. I'd say it would hold…" she narrowed her eyes, trying to calculate the weight of the soldiers versus the strength of the bridge.

"A dozen?" Vachir asked. He'd been trying to work that out himself. He hadn't crossed that particular bridge in two decades, and the last time he'd had his hands full with an extremely uncooperative Tai Lung; weight had been the least of his worries than.

"Make it fifteen," Tigress decided. "As soon as one group clears a span, send the next over."

Vachir turned to one of his men. "Head up to Chuluun. Pass the plan on as you go."

"Yes, sir," the rhino answered. "Should we send the wounded over first?"

Vachir considered, then shook his head, his expression grim. "No. They could slow down the whole troop. Have Cheren hold them back as long as he can. Get at least half the men moving across before they start." His messenger quickened his pace, heading up the line of rhinos.

They continued on, Po wondering how the rhinos could keep up the pace. He was beyond tired, the little bit of breakfast he'd gotten had been hours ago, and all he wanted was to put the danger of the last two weeks behind him and reach the security and familiarity of his own home. He could picture the noodle shop in which he'd spent most of his life in minute detail; not just picture it, he could all but feel the heat of the stove and the smooth flagstones of the floor, smell the soup simmering in the big pot, and hear his dad's voice, welcoming him home, so glad he made it back safely…

He wanted to be there so badly. Not only because the last few weeks had been so horrible, with enemies trying to kill him, with a war brewing, with people around him – some of them friends – getting hurt and even dying; he simply missed his home and those he loved. His dad most of all, of course. Despite what he'd learned of his past, what he'd seen in his visions or memories or whatever they'd been in the ruins of the panda village, he really didn't remember any other life than living with his dad in the noodle shop in the Valley. He might have felt he didn't fit in, didn't belong, but he wanted to. He wanted to be a hero, too, of course, he had always dreamed of being a kung fu warrior, but wasn't that mostly because he wanted to be something other than clumsy, fat Po, the panda that people laughed at? Even the nice ones who didn't let him see it. He wanted to show that he was worthwhile, that there was more to him, that maybe he could even be great. He wanted them to like him, maybe even look up to him.

A thought crossed his mind, and he glanced over at the snow leopard, slightly ahead and off to one side, his silvery coat blending into the mist. Was that how Tai had felt, all those years ago? To hear Tigress tell it, Tai had gone crazy when he didn't get the Dragon Scroll because he was arrogant and thought himself better than everyone else, and assumed he deserved it. But maybe he wanted to prove he was worthwhile, too. Po's gaze slipped the other way, to the leader of the Furious Five striding along to his other side – how did she do that, move so steadily, with such purpose, and yet not outpace him? And it wasn't fair that she wasn't gasping and feeling her knees turn to water, like he was. But he knew the answer, knew how diligently Tigress trained, never giving herself any rest or showing any weakness – like being tired or hungry or afraid. He knew why. She was trying to prove herself, too, to Shifu; she always had been. He had to wonder, having gotten to know Tai better, if that hadn't been a big part of it with him, too. Had Shifu really been so different when he was younger? Po thought he might have been, maybe; but not completely different. Po couldn't see the stern old master ever being as easy-going and accepting as, say, his dad. He'd never had the heart to tell his dad he didn't dream of a life making noodles; but that had been because he didn't want to hurt him, not because he feared his dad would be angry, wouldn't accept him, would – the idea barely made sense – stop loving him. But Tigress – and, he suspected, probably Tai – had worried about just that.

He looked back to see Tai reemerge from the fog, and fall into the line beside Vachir. He said something Po couldn't hear, and the rhino nodded. Po frowned. Tai was avoiding him lately, he was almost sure of it; and he was instead staying by Vachir. Po couldn't figure that one out. Tai hated Vachir, and was also afraid of him; and Po had heard enough from the rhinos over the past week or so to get a pretty good idea why. Vachir must hate Tai, too; why else would someone treat another person so badly? He couldn't understand it. He'd have to figure that one out later, after they got back to the Valley. After they got home.

The ground underfoot had been more or less level for a while; now it began to rise steeply. Po stubbed his toe on a protruding rock and stumbled, shattering his briefly renewed daydream of noodle soup and his favorite bamboo-shoot stuffed dumplings. He looked up the slope, sighed, and couldn't restrain himself any longer.

He glanced over at Tigress and asked plaintively, "Are we there yet?"

* * *

><p>They pushed on through the hills as the day wore on. The road dipped down southward through a narrow canyon, and for a time they lost the fog that had been present all day. At the far end of the ravine, as the sun descended toward the western slopes, they finally rested for a few hours, eating a spare meal and trying to get a little sleep. Po, though tired, sat down beside Tai Lung, talking quietly. He didn't try to think of any amusing stories to get a smile from the leopard, though he did mention that at least now Tai Lung might have the chance to taste his dad's water chestnut cake. Mostly, he tried to reassure the snow leopard – that things would work out, that people would see that he no longer threatened them and was trying to change, and that he would be right there with him no matter what happened.<p>

The shadows lengthened in the gorge, the sky overhead taking on a deeper shade of blue-grey. Off to the north, distant thunder rumbled through the hills. As the last of the daylight was fading from the sky, they moved on again before anyone was really ready, climbing back up out of the canyon by a series of switchbacks to a plateau, where the fog began to close in again. As he reached the top of the slope, breathing heavily and resting his hands on his knees, Po heard Viper gasp.

"There they are!" the snake said, pointing back to the ravine below with her tail tip.

Looking back in the fading light, he could barely see small figures moving swiftly down the far end of the draw.

Po found the energy to straighten up and hurry to where Tigress, Crane and Vachir were standing, whether surveying the surroundings or just resting for a moment he didn't know.

"I think they've caught up to us," he gasped. "They're coming down the far end of that valley."

Tigress and the rhino headed back to where Viper was still watching the oncoming figures. Crane looked after them, then up at the sky. "I guess we're racing both them and the weather," he said. He didn't sound hopeful. "I'll pass the word up the line," he added, spreading his wings.

Po wasn't sure how the exhausted rhinos pushed themselves to a faster pace, but they did. It took three hours, travelling through the darkness and gradually thinning fog, but at last the head of the bridge was in sight.

There were a dozen rhinos starting across the bridge in single file when Po reached the edge of the gorge. The rest were gathered around the bridgehead, scanning the surrounding darkness for enemies or studying the slender, swaying bridge with unease. The mist had begun to clear away around them, but it lay in the chasm below like the hazy shape of some enormous, legendary creature, concealing what lay below, tendrils curling upward as if seeking to pull them down into the unseen depths. Only the rock spires which supported the bridge's hanging spans broke that silvery surface, jutting out of the abyss like fangs. A light breeze, rising as the storm front drew nearer, whistled through the unseen crevices in the rocks. The bridge was always an uncomfortable prospect to Po; but tonight, with only the occasional distant flash of lightning illuminating it, half-concealed by the wisps of fog, it was positively unsettling.

Po took a deep breath and turned away from that disturbing image, trying to focus his mind on the here and now. His gaze fell on Tigress. She wasn't letting her imagination run away with her, he was sure. She had always been his hero; and having her here beside him went a long way toward putting his mind at ease.

The first group of rhinos had cleared the first span and started down the next. Gerel looked questioningly at Vachir, ready to take the next dozen across. The commander shook his head. "Give them a bit of a lead. We can't have everyone bunching up out there. Let them get to the next pier before you start."

Gerel stared out into the darkness of the chasm. "I can't even see the next pier. How will I know when they get there?"

Vachir followed his gaze, and finally admitted he could see no more than his soldier. "Best guess. Give 'em as long as they took to clear this part, then go."

A short distance off, Mantis hopped onto Tigress' shoulder. "I've been talking to Cheren. I'll go with him as far as the middle of the bridge, make sure the injured are doing alright. Then he'll send them on with a couple of his assistants – and we'll wait there for anyone else who gets hurt at this end."

She nodded. "Crane, can you fly along the bridge, and keep an eye on things, help those who need it?"

The bird nodded. "Of course. I'll start out when Mantis does, make sure everyone gets across."

"Good." She looked around. "We'll stay here until the last group starts across."

"So will I," Vachir said, coming up to them.

"No you won't," Chuluun retorted, following him. "I will."

Vachir shook his head. "I want you to head over with the group after Gerel's, take charge on the other side."

Chuluun glared at him. "You need to be there, not me!"

"I'm not the one who's hurt!"

"I'm fine. That was days ago!"

Vachir's voice dropped in volume but gained intensity. "I came too damn close to losing you at the Yangtze! You're going across now, and that's final! Damn it, Chuluun, isn't losing Bayu enough? I depend on you," he admitted, his voice dropping even further, to a grumble like the approaching thunder. "I have to know you're safe, and looking after the men."

Chuluun took a deep breath, and then another. "The Anvil can't lose you, Vachir."

Vachir hesitated, then gave him an exasperated look. "You really think I've dropped off that much?" he asked, his tone acerbic.

"No," Chuluun said at last, unsmiling. "But I wish you wouldn't do this, Vachir. I know why you have to. But you better make it across."

"He will, lieutenant," Tigress assured him quietly. "We're staying here until the end."

Chuluun looked no happier, but finally nodded. "Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," he said finally, ignoring his commander's outraged exclamation. He glanced around, then turned back to Vachir. "You want me to take Tai Lung with me?"

Vachir regarded the snow leopard thoughtfully. "No," he said after a moment. "Let him stay here. He'll be useful here. Fighting those hyenas coming up behind us should keep him happy."

A slight smile started to pull up the corner of Chuluun's mouth. "I didn't know keeping the kitty happy was high on your list of priorities," he said.

Vachir growled. "Get out of here, Chuluun. See you at the other end."

They waited, standing near the ornately carved stone lintel at the head of the bridge, as first one group, then another, broke off from the mass of rhinos and started across the bridge. There was little talking, little sound at all but the rising wind, the creaking of the rope bridge, and the rolls of thunder drawing closer from the northeast. The smell of damp earth told them there was rain falling somewhere upwind. The lightning flashed again, revealing the surrounding plateau half-concealed by the shreds of fog now being torn away by the gusts of the approaching storm. After several long seconds, the thunder came, a long, low rumble.

Po peered into the darkness ahead of him, unable to see the figures he'd spotted following them earlier. "Where are they?" he asked, the waiting beginning to work on his nerves. He looked from Tigress to Tai Lung, hoping that one of the felines might be able to see more with their keener night vision.

"They'll get here," Tigress said softly. "They're probably nearby, waiting for the right moment. They don't want to let us get across this bridge. They'll attack before too many more start across."

"Hopefully before the rain starts," Tai Lung muttered.

Po grinned. "You're not going to drown, Tai," he said.

"Doesn't mean I like being rained on."

Monkey snorted. "Cat."

Tai Lung turned to the langur, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. "Why, yes." His voice was a sardonic drawl. "Took you this long to notice? Such powers of observation!"

"Stop it!" Tigress hissed at them, cutting off whatever rejoinder Monkey was about to deliver. "Over there!" She indicated a spot to the southeast.

Vachir moved up beside her, following her gaze. "Spot them?"

"I think so."

"Wish we had more damn arrows," grumbled Qorchi. He had his archers drawn up in a body before the bridgehead, but none had more than a few arrows in their quivers.

Lightning snaked down in a luminous path to the north; and before the thunder reached them, a hail of arrows fell from the dark sky above. Cries indicated that some had found their mark. Tigress batted two out of the air as they arced toward her; Po dodged left, right, and back, as three more embedded themselves in the ground at their feet.

"There's some for you," Tai Lung said, deflecting a feathered shaft in the rhino's direction.

"Great! Got any more?" Qorchi returned the banter.

The snow leopard looked from the archer to their dimly seen enemies, then to the panda and langur beside him. Monkey gave a nod; Po's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Give us a minute," Tai Lung told the archer.

Tigress and Viper sprang forward when they did; dropping to all fours to sprint forward, the two felines were quickly in the lead. Po found himself trying to keep up with Viper and Monkey. But it was Crane who reached the line of dhole archers first, swooping down on them as the lightning flashed again. As Po watched, an object left his claw, spinning along the archers' line, striking and snapping each bowstring as it whirled past. The dholes ducked as the large bird shot by just over their heads, catching his hat deftly in one talon as he came to the end of their line and placing it back on his head in midflight.

Po pulled up short. "Crane!" he yelled in dismay. "That's not fair!" When he'd tried that trick in Gongmen City, the hat had simply dropped, embarrassingly, to the ground.

Then the tigress and snow leopard, swinging wide to north and south, piled into either end of the archers' ranks; Po followed Monkey and Viper into the middle of the line. Almost before he knew it, they had the dholes down. Monkey and Crane were grabbing quivers of arrows as quickly as they could, and Po joined them, heading back only when his armload of arrows threatened to slip out of his grasp.

Moments later, they were dropping the captured ammunition in front of the Anvil's archers. The rhinos quickly grabbed full quivers and prepared to defend their position.

"Is that enough arrows for you?" Tai Lung asked Qorchi, with a smirk. "Anything else you need?"

"Yeah, why don't you get me some pickled winter melon?" the rhino grinned. Nearby, Vachir overheard the exchange and guffawed.

There was a quick glint of resentment in the snow leopard's eye, but he said smoothly, "I'm sure Po can direct you to that as soon as you're in the Valley. In fact," he eyed the panda, "just follow him. He'll lead you to food."

"Hey!" Po objected.

"What?" Tai Lung's tone was all innocence. "You've been trying to feed me nonstop since we met!"

Crane dropped to the ground beside them. "The archers were just the first wave," he said. "The main body is just about to reach our position."

Vachir nodded, and turned to Cheren. "Start getting the wounded across." He raised his voice. "Fifteen at a time on the bridge, get across as fast as you can!" he ordered. The medic moved toward the bridge; Mantis continued to work on an arrow wound in a rhino's side even as the soldier turned to follow Cheren.

Viper watched him, then turned to Tigress. "Should I go with him?" She often helped the insect deal with injuries.

Tigress considered a moment. "Yes. Try to keep them moving as fast as possible," she said. There was a peal of thunder, then the nearly simultaneous twang of many bowstrings as Qorchi and his archers shot a volley of arrows across the plateau.

Viper followed the arrows' flight, looking concerned. "Are you sure you won't need me here?"

"Mantis and Cheren need your help more," Tigress answered. "The faster we have all the men on the bridge, the faster we can cut the ropes and keep these invaders away from the Valley. Monkey, Po and I can hold them back that long, with the cliff at our back."

The snake wrapped the tip of her tail around her friend's hand. "Be careful, Tigress," she said. She started to glide toward the bridge, still torn between going and aiding Mantis, or staying to help Tigress and the others fight. Monkey gave her a grin and a thumbs-up; Po knelt and gave her a quick hug. "We'll be right behind you, Viper," the panda said.

Another flight of arrows passed overhead. Viper hesitated a moment, then raised up on her coils and leaned her head briefly against Tai Lung's chest; then she hurried after the wounded rhinos. Behind her, Po gave the snow leopard a grin; Tai Lung tried to maintain an aloof expression, but couldn't quite hide his pleased smile.

Qorchi's archers got off a third volley of arrows, and then their enemies were closing to hand-to-hand range. A mass of shadowy, on-rushing figures resolved into scores of hyenas and several bears leading them. For a moment, all was confusion for Po. He heard Vachir behind him shouting orders to his men, telling them to guard the bridgehead, not get drawn too far out from it. He saw Monkey a short way ahead, surrounded by an ever-thickening circle of hyenas, and felt a stab of fear that the bodies packing into the mob were more numerous than those flying out of the center. To his side, he saw first one, then another of the large bears move to engage Tigress. He took a step in her direction as another pair headed toward her, but without a break in her fighting she caught his eye. "Help Monkey!" Po turned back to the hyenas, and, as a brilliant flash of lightning speared down, saw Tai Lung, atop the stone lintel at the bridgehead – how had he gotten up there? – leap straight down into the snarling horde. The steady eviction of hyenas from the fight became an explosion as the langur and snow leopard joined forces.

Po turned back to Tigress, sprinting forward a few yards before leaping into the air with a cry. Knowing Po's penchant for high attacks, Tigress dropped low, sweeping a leg at her opponents' feet. As Po's foot connected with one of the bears' heads, the one beside him dropped out from beneath the panda's second kick. Po dropped to the ground, rolled, and came to his feet in one swift move, looking slightly perplexed that his second attack hadn't found its target; then he waded back in, fighting alongside Tigress until a gap opened in the wall of hostile bodies around them. Finding themselves further out onto the plateau than they'd planned, they retreated toward the bridge.

There were less than a hundred rhinos gathered there. Tigress looked around quickly, spotted Vachir. "The others?"

"On the bridge already. Your friend's hurt."

Po looked around, alarmed, and spotted the langur with a hand pressed to his side. "Monkey!"

"I'll be okay," his friend assured him. "Got a little cut in that melee."

Even in the dark, Po could see that the cloth Monkey held to his ribs was soaking up a fair amount of blood. "That's more than a little cut!"

"Start across," Tigress told him. "Mantis and Cheren are at the halfway point waiting for any wounded. Crane!"

Po had lost track of Crane during the battle, but now he saw the bird drop out of the dark sky to land nearby.

"Fly ahead; make sure everyone keeps moving. Let them know the last group will start across soon," Tigress went on. Crane took off again as a strong gust of wind blasted across the plateau. The ropes of the bridge creaked as it swayed.

Vachir's voice carried even over the approaching storm, calling any of his men still in the melee back to the bridge. He turned to a rhino behind him, having apparently heard some muttered comment. "I don't care how much it's swinging! Get across quickly so we can drop the thing!" The next group, Monkey among them, began to carefully cross the bridge.

They crowded around the stone gateway now, holding back the enemies that continued to press forward. There were more of the heavier soldiers now, bears and crocodiles, though hyenas and dholes were still in evidence. More archers had apparently arrived, because new flights of arrows drove them back into the cover of the carved pillars. Fortunately, the erratic wind currents of the gorge made it difficult for the archers to hit the men on the bridge, though one or two cries of pain made it clear that a few had found a mark.

And at last, the final group of rhinos were heading onto the bridge. Tigress turned to Vachir. "Commander. You should go with them."  
>The rhino smiled grimly. "I'll give them a minute to get across. Then we'll all go."<p>

Po lunged out of the cover of the lintel, grappled a crocodile who had charged in with an upraised axe, and used the force of the reptile's momentum to toss him straight up in the air. He heard the scaly body strike the stone roof high above, then drop to the ground. He heard a scuffle behind him as he continued his spin, sending first one and then another dhole flying out into the dark expanse before the gate; when he turned back, there was no sign of the croc. He wondered if the reptile had gone over the side of the chasm, and if either Tai Lung or Vachir had anything to do with that; both looked rather grimly pleased.

There was no more time to think about it, though. Tigress was calling him back, urging him onto the bridge along with Vachir. There was a momentary dispute, between her and Tai Lung, about who would be the last onto the bridge; when she finally edged ahead of him and crowded him onto the structure first, he remained all but on top of her, trying to reach past to the hyenas piling onto the now open span behind them.

Halfway across the swaying span, Po paused, looking back. Tigress and Tai Lung were slowly backing toward him, not daring to turn their backs on the hyenas stalking forward. It was clear that the momentary standoff wouldn't last; at any moment their enemies would charge the two large cats. Over the rush of the wind, Po thought he heard a deep growl; probably Tai, he thought. He took a step back toward them, determined to help.

"Don't do it," he heard the rhino's voice behind him. He turned back to look at Vachir. "They can handle it, panda. More than handle it," the rhino went on. "Best thing we can do is get to the pier and be ready to cut the bridge loose."

Po hesitated a moment longer, knowing Vachir was right. He followed the rhino as fast as he could manage with the narrow line of weathered boards in front of him shifting under his feet. He was more than two thirds of the way across when a clap of thunder was followed by a shout from Tigress and a roar from Tai Lung, mingled with a many-voiced cry from their opponents as they surged forward. The bridge shimmied wildly and actually bounced under Po's feet, a wave that rippled up to the end of the bridge, causing Vachir to clutch at the ropes as it passed under his feet.

"Keep going!" the rhino called back to Po over his shoulder. Po set his jaw, and kept going_. Get off the bridge, _he thought_. Give them one less thing to worry about. Be ready to help them, to cut the bridge. To keep that army out of the Valley. _He pressed on, feeling the angle of the bridge rise under him, and then his feet were on solid rock, on the small landing cut into the tall spire of stone. Beside him, Vachir spun around to face back the way they'd come, eyes intent on the combat on the bridge. He pulled his axe from his belt, twirled it once, and stood poised to cut the ropes. Po took up position on the other side of the narrow bridge, knowing a good hard strike would sever the supports there, and hoping Tigress and Tai would get to where he stood quickly – and unharmed.

In the middle of the span, hyenas were rushing forward with no heed for their own safety, intent on pulling down their opponents. Tigress lashed out with feet and fists, driving them back, sending some over the side and others into the pack behind them. Every time she moved to one side or the other, Tai Lung sprang forward into the gap, getting in a kick or a strike of his own. At last he simply gripped the rope handrail, spinning out over the chasm and back in a kick that sent three hyenas over the opposite side of the bridge. Two disappeared into the fog below, their screams dying away in the distance. The third managed to catch the edge of the bridge, dangling precariously. The snow leopard swung himself upwards, ignoring Tigress' irritated snarl as his feet passed dangerously close to her head, and for a moment was poised in a handstand on the swaying rope. Then he swung downwards, letting his grip go and catching onto the boards below, bringing his feet up along the underside to dislodge the desperately clinging hyena. As the creature fell away, he almost casually flipped himself back upwards, landing in a crouch on the bridge in front of Tigress.

"If you're done showing off –" she snapped, then broke off as two more hyenas sprang forward, actually pushing off the snow leopard's back to reach her. His eyes widened in incredulity, then he snarled furiously as he surged to his feet. Tigress caught one foe in midair, spinning around and slamming him down to the bridge hard enough to break a board in half, letting the creature drop through the new opening as her leg shot up and back, catching the second with a powerful kick that sent the limp body flying out into open space.

"Not bad," Tai Lung said behind her.

"Watch where you step," she said, not entirely referring to the hole in the bridge. She heard a soft chuckle in reply. Then a body flew over her head to crash onto the bridge ahead of her, scrambling to regain its feet. Tigress moved forward to the attack.

"When you do that, try and miss the bridge!" she growled. "We want to keep them on the other side of us!"

"I'm sure you can handle him," came the reply, so smoothly sardonic she wasn't sure if she wanted to hit the hyena or the snow leopard first. She compromised, tossing the charging hyena into Tai Lung's back. The snow leopard kicked backwards without even looking, sending the hyena flying; and then promptly stepped into the hole Tigress had made. He grabbed at the handrail, pulling his leg free. Her foot slammed into the face of a hyena that was about to clamp its jaws on his outstretched arm as he regained his footing.

"Told you to watch your step," she said sweetly.

They continued to back up toward the far end of the bridge. For a moment, their enemies hung back, regrouping. Now they could see a few larger figures venturing onto the bridge.

Tigress glanced at the ropes to either side. "We could cut the bridge from here," she said. "Hold on while it falls and climb up the other side."

"Or we could lure as many of them as we can onto the bridge, and have that many less to fight later," he answered.

She shot a glance at him. "That's pretty cold."  
>"So's that tiger," he said grimly. "Remember the village?"<p>

She nodded. "You have a point."

"Besides," he muttered, "slamming into one of those spires from a height is no stroll through the garden."

A slight smile quirked up her lip. "Glad to hear it."

He spared a moment to give her a look of mock astonishment. "Why, _mei mei_, I'm beginning to think you don't like me!"

"Now where would you get that idea?" she said; then they had to deal with the pack of hyenas charging them once more.

Tigress had to admit to herself, as the fight went on, that infuriating as Tai Lung might be, he was one hell of a fighter. And they worked well together, especially considering the narrow confines of the bridge. Their enemies could only come at them two or three at a time, except when some overeager individuals actually sprang over the backs of their companions. That often worked to the felines' advantage, though, throwing all of their opponents into momentary confusion and crowding them to the point where none could fight well. Underfoot, she could feel the bridge begin to angle up toward the next spire of rock; they were past the halfway point, then. The ranks of hyenas thinned out a bit, dholes and a few of the large, black bears with the orange markings on their chests and faces coming closer. She thought there might be a crocodile or two behind them.

There was a brilliant flash of lightning almost directly overhead, the thunder crashing in deafening waves almost simultaneously. Tigress blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, their enemies were charging straight at her, faster than she would have thought possible for so many on such a precarious bridge. She took up a stance, ready for the charge, and saw the snow leopard do the same. As the first of their attackers reached them, he surged forward, plowing into the ranks of hyenas. She held position a moment longer, watching. The hyenas swarmed around the snow leopard, pressing him to one side of the bridge; and in that moment, several dholes and a surprisingly agile bear squeezed past the fighting mass and headed for her.

She was ready. A sweeping kick dropped the first two dholes. Then the bear was on her; when a quick strike to his forearm sent his sword sailing off into the mist, he closed to grapple with her, attempting to send her over the side. She dropped back, letting herself roll backwards to evade him and throw him off balance; but as she rose he was still with her, reaching for a hold and closing in, preventing her from gaining her feet. She struck out again, and he caught her arm, sickle-shaped claws digging into her flesh. She struck with her other arm, gritting her teeth against the pain, and tried to pull away and gain enough room for a kick, but her leg was suddenly seized and pulled forward by another enemy behind him. She fell backwards with no support but the bear's hold on her arm. Reaching back desperately, she got her free hand onto the nearest board, sinking her claws into the edge; twisting around rapidly, she swung her right arm hard, causing the bear still gripping her to fall sideways into the handrail. A strong gust of wind suddenly pushed the bridge ahead of it, causing it to swing wildly despite the many bodies on it; the side on her right was abruptly much higher than the left, tipping several of their attackers, including the dhole holding her ankle, into the abyss, and sending the others clutching for handholds. She saw Tai Lung a few feet away, one hand clenched on the ropes in front of him, using the other to pull his opponents off of him and send them reeling over the side; as the bridge reached its apogee, she caught a glimpse of Po on the rock pier, closer than she'd thought, looking at her in alarm. _Stay there, Po_, she thought, and then the bridge was dropping back to its original position, the bear still clinging to her lurching toward the middle of the bridge; and as the span swung back a bit past its midpoint, tipping up the other way, he fell to the right again, overbalancing over the handrail and falling into the chasm.

Tigress cried out as the weight of the bear, suspended from her arm, wrenched the limb painfully. She felt something in her shoulder give. She struck out at the creature, knocking his hand away and groaning again as his claws tore at her forearm. She tried to pull herself back up with her good arm, feeling dizzy, not sure if it was from her injury or the swaying of the bridge. She felt another hand catch at her, and kicked back at the body behind her.

"It's me," Tai Lung said shortly. "You alright?"

"My shoulder," she said. She clenched her jaw as the pain surged through her arm. "Think it's dislocated."

"We're almost there. Get to the end and get ready to cut the ropes. I'll push them back and be right behind you."

She nodded; part of her wanted to stay and fight, that was her duty, her purpose; but she knew she had to get out of the battle and have her arm seen to before she could be any help in a fight. She got her feet under her and moved up the bridge as quickly as she could.

Behind her, the moment of hesitation caused by the bear's death ended, and the mass of Akshatha's soldiers surged forward once more. Tai Lung didn't wait for them to reach him, he leaped forward, taking the offensive as he always preferred to. As he reached the first hyenas, he sprang up onto the handrail for a moment, bypassing them and coming down in the midst of his enemies, striking out to all sides, letting the strain of the last few days find release in his skill and aggression.

He couldn't stay out here, though; the others were waiting to drop the bridge, he had to get off it before they cut the ropes. He found himself face to face with a crocodile; knocking a pair of hyenas off the bridge to either side, he grabbed the handrail ropes and swung himself up and forward, catching the reptile with a powerful kick to its snout that sent it flying backwards down the span, taking the soldiers crowding behind down with it. As they tried to regain their balance, he turned, dropped to all fours, and ran up the bridge.

Then a searing pain erupted in his calf. He stumbled and looked back to find a hyena – one of those he'd thought he'd sent to the bottom of the chasm – had pulled itself back onto the bridge and sunk its teeth into his leg. He kicked at the creature, but a pair of dholes had extracted themselves from the knot of bodies on the bridge and were leaping at him. As the hyena continued to tear savagely at him, the dholes landed on the bridge, one on top of him, driving the breath out of him and pinning his arms, the other just past his head, turning and raising a mace. He managed to shift aside as the weapon slammed into the boards by his head. The dhole raised it again. Beyond the one on his chest and the hyena gnawing on him, he saw the rest of his opponents begin to press forward.

"Cut the ropes!" he yelled back, to where he could see the others standing. Tigress moved forward, then seemed to hesitate – _hell of a time for her to get squeamish_, he thought. Po stood still, appalled by the turn of events. No help for that now. He finally dislodged the hyena, sending it flying with a kick so hard it tore through the vertical support ropes. Tai Lung hoped it had really fallen this time. He twisted his head back again, and met Vachir's intense gaze. Yes, there was the one person he could count on to do what needed to be done.

"Vachir!" he yelled, desperately, as loud as he could with the dhole on his chest. He got an arm free and grabbed the creature's chest, digging his claws in and lifting it up. "Cut the bridge! Cut it now!"

He dragged the dhole forward, into the path of the descending mace. He flung the unmoving body aside as he rolled to his feet, facing the mace-wielding dhole, hearing the rest of his enemies rushing up behind him, seeing Vachir swinging his axe down, and Tigress at last moving to strike the ropes on the other side. He stared up for a moment into Po's horrified face, and gathered himself to spring.

On the stone spire, the rhino's axe flashed down once, twice, and the ropes on his side of the bridge parted and fell away, the tension of the bridge with its load of bodies sending the lines snapping out into the darkness as Tigress severed the other side with a precise blow of her claws. The bridge fell away, out and downward, the creatures on it screaming as it suddenly dropped into the fog and darkness below, then falling silent. Po leaned out over the gorge as far as he dared, trying to see, the others trading a glance behind him. For a long moment there was no sound but the wind whistling through the gorge; then, behind them there was a soft thud. They spun around. Tai Lung dragged himself to his feet, leaning on one of the short support columns and trying to catch his breath.

Po was at his side the next moment, supporting him and just short of giving him a hug. "Oh, gods, Tai, don't do that again! Are you alright?"

Tai Lung let the panda hold him up, still feeling shaky and not sure how much weight he could put on his damaged leg. That had been too close. "I'll be alright," he said, to reassure himself as much as Po. "I just –" He stopped, straightening with a frown, peering back the way they'd come. They all followed his gaze, trying to make out what he was looking at. Tigress thought she could make out something…

Thunder crashed all around them as lightning split the night. They stood still for long moments after the darkness returned, still seeing every detail of what the flash of searing light had revealed. On the edge of the gorge opposite them, at the head of the now-severed bridge, Akshatha had been standing, hulking over his men, glaring across at them, black eyes blazing with fury, his snarl promising vengeance.

They were silent for a long moment. Finally, Vachir moved, turning away from the edge.

"Let's go," he said tersely. "We'll drop the next two spans, and head for the village at dawn."


	28. The Valley of Peace

The Valley of Peace 

It was midmorning when the Anvil of Heaven entered the Valley of Peace, trudging slowly up the road, and the people of the town stopped in the midst of their usual activities and slowly gathered alongside the street to watch, silent. Those who were older remembered the last time the Anvil had come into the Valley; they had presented a magnificent and heartening sight; their high-quality armor and weapons making the local watchmen's equipment seem rustic, their bearing proud and confident as they arrived to take the violent and deranged snow leopard who had turned on them far away to his fortress prison. Now they had returned, weary, injured, and dispirited, and the townsfolk could barely guess at the cause of such a transformation. Among them were their own protectors, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, and, to the amazement of those who recognized him, even the criminal Tai Lung – all of them in the same state as the rhinos of the Anvil.

In the town square, Vachir came to a stop, looking around him; most of his men also halted, not in any orderly fashion but more as if they hadn't strength to go much further. Tai Lung, beside him, started to take one more step, and then stopped also, his weight on his good leg, letting Po's steadying hand help him balance. Po lifted his head wearily and gazed around at the familiar place, feeling only a dull relief at reaching the town rather than the happiness he expected at returning home.

Vachir motioned to the men around him. "Gerel – take what money we have and try to arrange some food and lodging for the men." He handed over his too-light pouch of coins to the man. "Qorchi, when you're supplied, take your archers and find out where that mountain village is – set up a guard post there. Chay, do the same at the top of the river portage. Cheren, gather the wounded and find the physicians in this town." As the medic moved off with a line of injured soldiers, Vachir caught at the snow leopard who had made a tentative move to follow them. "Not you," he said in a low growl. "If I have to face him, so do you." As soon as he saw his men moving to follow his orders, he forced his own legs to carry him up the road again. He didn't look up at the mountain rising at the head of the village – he remembered all too well how high those stairs climbed.

They continued through the village, the murmur of the townspeople running ahead of them, commenting and speculating on their arrival in anxious tones. As they neared the bridge leading to the Jade Palace, Po caught sight of a familiar figure, nervously watching the passing line of rhinos from a wide archway. With a quick "Be right back", the panda hurried forward, passing Monkey, who was making his way up the road with gritted teeth and a hand on his recently bandaged ribs.

"Dad!" Po said, pulling the goose into a tight hug.

Ping wrapped his wings as far as they would go around his son. "Po! You're back! You're safe!" He pulled back and peered up into Po's face. "I was so worried!"

Po managed a weary smile. "Yeah, dad. I'm okay. Don't worry."

"But what has happened? What is going on?" the goose insisted.

Po considered a moment, and found he truly didn't have the energy to give his father a full account of the last few weeks. "It's kind of a long story. I'll tell you all about it later, I promise. Don't worry. We're safe here."  
>"Safe?" This conversation was doing very little to allay Ping's concerns, no matter how many time Po said "Don't worry." He craned his neck past his son's waist, his eyes wide as he watched the line of rhinos continue up the road in front of his noodle shop. "But… but all these rhinos… and Master Monkey is hurt… and…" His eyes went wide as he spotted another figure in the line. "And is that…?"<p>

Po glanced over his shoulder, although he knew it must be Tai Lung limping past behind him. "Yeah, dad."

The goose peered up at him in confusion. "But I thought that you…?"

Po shrugged. "I guess I didn't. Look, dad, I have to talk to Master Shifu. I'll be back tonight, and tell you everything that's happened, I promise." He gave the goose one last hug, then turned to go. After a few steps he stopped, and turned back. "Dad? You might want to start making a whole lot of noodles. We have an army to feed." He saw the significance of that register on the goose's face.

"Oh!" Ping turned and hurried back toward his kitchen.

Po watched for a moment, wanting more than anything to go back to the shop, and up to his old room, and just collapse on his sagging bed. He turned around and made himself catch up with Tai and Vachir, and tried not to think about the stairs ahead.

* * *

><p>As they neared the stairs, Tigress had looked up the steep hillside, blinked, and turned to Crane. "Crane – fly up to the Jade Palace, and tell Master Shifu that we'll be up there soon. He should know…" She had glanced back to where Vachir had paused once again, ordering most of his men to find a place to set up camp and rest, while a smaller group, perhaps three dozen, would accompany him up the mountain. It was obvious he intended Tai Lung to come with them. Crane could see the problem immediately, and realized just how exhausted they all were, not to have thought of it before.<p>

So he had taken off, circling out over the town and the fields on its northern edge to get some altitude. His wing was almost as good as before he was hurt, but he didn't want to push it quite yet; and frankly, he was just too tired to fly straight up the mountain as he usually did. He had time; no one was climbing those stairs very fast today, especially Tai Lung with his injured leg.

The sound of shouting distracted him, and he swung low to find its source. At first he only saw the group of rhinos, standing stolidly in the middle of a field, the path they'd taken to get there marked by a line of flattened rice seedlings. Then he saw the infuriated rabbit farmer, Mr. Lai, berating the soldiers towering over him. Crane settled into the field, calmed the farmer, got the rhinos back out of the field by the way they'd come and pointed in the right direction to the river portage, assured Mr. Lai that he'd find him some help in repairing the damage, and, after the rabbit finally left, simply stood for a long moment. He was tired; he wanted to pull his hat down and his foot up and nap right there among the rice stalks. But he couldn't do that; he had to get up to the Jade Palace. With a sigh, he took to the air again, circling upward until the Valley spread out around him and the Hall of Heroes lay just below him. He could see Shifu coming down the steps into the courtyard, Zeng hurrying along behind him – no doubt the goose had brought the master word of the disturbance in the town, and Shifu would be anxious to know what had brought armed soldiers into the Valley. As Crane glided in for a landing on the steps, he saw that Monkey and Tigress were already crossing the courtyard, Viper gliding beside them. He could see the shock and concern on Shifu's face as he registered the sight of Monkey's bandaged side, the sling supporting Tigress' arm. The moment Crane landed he started forward, knowing he only had a few moments to warn the red panda about what was coming, but Shifu was heading for Tigress, already asking questions. Before Crane could say anything, another group reached the top of the stairs – Chuluun and another rhino whose name Crane didn't know, Vachir and Po, and between them, Tai Lung.

Shifu stopped dead, midstride and mid-sentence. He stared in utter disbelief for a long moment. Beside him now, Crane saw the master's face slip into the controlled mask he remembered so well but had seen so seldom lately; saw the look of cold anger that came into his eyes, and then, unexpectedly, saw the small twitch in the corner of Shifu's eye that had been absent for two years.

_So much for inner peace_, he thought. He glanced up at the approaching group, saw all emotion leave Tai Lung's face, saw the last moments of Po's hopeful smile as the panda started forward, saying, "Master Shifu, I need to talk to you for just a –", and then trailed off at the piercing look that Shifu gave him.

Crane wanted nothing more at that moment than to put his head under his wing, and leave it there for a week. This was just so… awkward.

Somehow Shifu's hard stare moved from Po to Vachir without even acknowledging the snow leopard standing between them. His voice was so tense and brittle, Crane almost expected it to break on the flagstones. "Commander. It's good to see you survived. What brings you to the Valley of Peace?"

Vachir's attention went from Tai Lung to Shifu. "Master Shifu. We have a serious problem –"

"Yes." The word grated between the red panda's teeth.

Po's optimism was visibly flagging. "Master Shifu, if I could just –"

The explosion came.

"If you could just what, panda?" he shouted. He stabbed a finger at Tai Lung, his eyes still locked on Po. "You told me he was dead!"

"I said I defeated him!" Po protested, stunned by Shifu's anger. It was the last thing he'd expected. "He was… gone, I guess I just figured… that was it. And then I –"

"You brought him _here_! To the Valley of Peace! What are you thinking?! Do you have any idea of the danger you have put everyone in?!"

Po seemed caught between astonishment and anger. "But he –" he started, then began again. "If you –"

Shifu didn't seem to even hear his protestations. He advanced on the panda with stiff steps, hands clenched painfully tight. After a moment of surprise, Tigress followed him, though whether to support Shifu or defend Po wasn't clear. Crane and Monkey seemed frozen in place, speechless. Viper, caught between Shifu and Po, backed up swiftly until she was nearly on top of the panda's feet. She gathered her coils almost as though she were about to rise for a strike, but, unnerved by the confrontation, she suddenly darted to one side, past Tai Lung and Vachir, and stopped beside Chuluun, watching the scene with wide, anxious eyes.

"You are the Dragon Warrior!" Shifu went on, furious. "Master Oogway honored you with that responsibility! The people of the Valley look to you for protection! To bring their enemy here betrays their trust! It invites the very disaster I have tried for years to prevent, in any way I could! And you deliberately misled me –"

"Shifu." It was Tai Lung who finally broke the stunned silence, though he didn't look at his old master. His voice was toneless and drained, yet somehow still had the strength to cut through Shifu's tirade. "It's me you're angry at. Not Po. Leave the panda alone."

There was a moment of absolute quiet. Then Shifu finally turned to look at his former student. His voice dropped low and harsh, and yet seemed to contain even more vehemence than his shouts. "Angry?" he demanded, as though that term barely conveyed what he felt. "I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to look at you! Get out!"

Tai Lung finally looked up, not at Shifu, but at Tigress, who had stepped forward, her expression hard. He shook his head wearily. "Tigress…"

Po reached out as well, concern for her overcoming his shock at Shifu's words. "Tigress, you're hurt, you can't…"

"I'm not letting him out of my sight, Po. Not here." Her eyes never left the snow leopard.

Tai Lung met her gaze. "I'm Vachir's problem," he said quietly. "Not yours."

"If you think –"

And suddenly Mantis was leaping up to her shoulder, though no one had seen him arrive at the courtyard. "Tigress, they're right. You have to rest, let yourself recover. I'll go with Tai Lung. You go rest. Okay?"

She hesitated a moment longer, then nodded reluctantly. "Alright."

Vachir had been watching the entire exchange intently, his expression unreadable. He turned to Chuluun, gave a slight jerk of his head and a terse, quiet, "I'll be down shortly." Chuluun nodded, and turned to go back down the steps. Without a word, Tai Lung went with him, Mantis jumping from Tigress' shoulder to the snow leopard as he turned away.

When they were gone, Vachir turned back to Shifu. "As I said – we have a serious problem. And surprisingly, it's not the leopard."

* * *

><p>On the one hand, Tigress was grateful that Po had walked back to the student barracks with her, asked if she wanted anything from the kitchen, even fluffed the pillow on her bed for her before she, gratefully, lay down. He was so sweet. She was truly lucky to have a friend like him. She'd missed him when he was gone, and after all they'd been through since their reunion, it was such a relief to be home, safe from attack, and surrounded by her friends. Her family. She admitted it. She knew their troubles were far from over, but for now she could let herself relax. Cheren had done a good job manipulating her shoulder back into place, and cleaning and bandaging the deep gashes from the bear's claws. She wouldn't mind something for the pain, though she'd rather just deal with it than drag Mantis away from his guard duty. But she was certain that a night's sleep in her own bed would be the best thing for her.<p>

Po was still hovering around her. As she settled on the bed, he actually draped her quilt over her legs. What next – would he tuck her in and sing her a lullaby? She thought she should object, but at the moment, despite her arm, she just felt too good. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Tigress?"

She opened her eyes. "What, Po?"

"What will happen now?"

"Now we get some rest, and get ready to go after Akshatha and his army as soon as possible. Commander Vachir will tell Master Shifu about the invasion. I imagine they'll send a report to the Emperor as soon as possible, and he'll get the army moving to intercept them before they reach Chang'an." He nodded, and she closed her eyes again.

"Tigress?"

"Yes, Po?"

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

She looked up at him, trying to decide if there was anything she wanted. Besides rest. "Could you get me some tea?"

"I'll be right back."

While she waited for Po to come back, she realized that what she really wanted most right now was a bath. She felt grubby, and didn't even want to think about how she must smell. Tomorrow, first thing, she was going to clean up.

Po came back with a tray containing a teapot from which the most deliciously scented steam was rising, a cup, and a small bottle. She thought she recognized the bottle as one of Mantis' preparations, and was just about to ask Po where he'd gotten it when Mantis hopped up onto the bed beside her. Her eyes went wide and she bolted up into a sitting position, wincing as she jarred her arm.

"Mantis! What are you doing here? You said you were going to guard Tai Lung!"

The insect waved her concerns aside. "Don't worry about Tai. He's out. I was checking on his leg, he mumbled something about 'well, at least that's over with', and was snoring before I got his bandage unwrapped. So I figured I'd come back up and check on you and Monkey."

She lay back down, and let Mantis check over her shoulder and arm. "I'm doing fine," she insisted. "As soon as you've seen Monkey –"

"I'll go back down to the arena. I don't think those rhinos want to tackle the steps again today; they seem to be settling in. I'll see if I can get Zeng to head down to the village, get some food sent up for them. Here," he added, pouring a little liquid from the bottle into her empty cup, "this'll take care of the pain, but it won't knock you out. Try to get some sleep, though."

Tigress smiled at him. He knew she didn't like medications that dulled her senses and made her sleepy. "Thanks. I'll get some sleep, don't worry. If this was all over," she added, settling into the bed with a groan, "I'd sleep for a week."

Mantis left and, to her relief, took Po with him. She filled the cup with tea and sipped it slowly, waiting for the medicine to take effect. As the pain in her arm dulled, she thought she might actually be able to get the sleep she'd promised them she would. But not quite yet. Something was bothering her, and she needed to think.

All her life she had lived in Tai Lung's shadow. Or perhaps not his shadow; in the trail of wreckage he left behind him. She was utterly convinced of the rightness of Shifu rejecting his terror of a son… and had always, she realized, on some level worried that the rejection wasn't as absolute as she felt it should be. She had always tried to be the best – to be better, or at least as good, at kung fu as Tai Lung had been, and to be a better, more dutiful, more loyal daughter than he had been a son. If she could prove that she was superior, Shifu would have to acknowledge that; he would have to realize that she would never betray him, would never break his heart, would have to accept her whole-heartedly and love her.

But he never had. He'd continued to mourn, in a deep place inside where no one, not even she, could reach him. He had never let himself trust or care again. And she knew exactly whose fault it was, could never escape the ghost of a snow leopard locked behind stone and iron a thousand miles away, whose name was never spoken in Shifu's hearing – and who might as well have been standing behind her shoulder every day, mocking her with her inadequacy. She had hated him, for all those years, though she had never laid eyes on him once in her life.

When she finally had, he had lived up to all of her worst expectations. Arrogant, hateful, and utterly deadly. She had tried her best to defeat him once and for all, to put him out of her life, and Shifu's, to prove that she was the better warrior. And she had only survived that battle because he had chosen not to kill her – because he had decided she wasn't_ worth_ killing, that she would serve his designs better as a warning to Shifu. It had been humiliating. It had been beyond humiliating – and it had been terrifying. The Furious Five were acknowledged the greatest warriors in China, and he had defeated them all. She had known, when Shifu had sent them away from the Jade Palace, that the only thing she could hope to do was evacuate the Valley before Tai Lung killed Shifu and came looking for the Dragon Scroll.

And even then, there had been the thought, the horrible thought, that it might turn out differently – that she would return to the Palace to find that, instead of fighting Tai Lung to the death, Shifu had reconciled with him, accepted him back, that he was once again fully in the place she wanted and could never have. And now, these last weeks, all the way back here, she had been worried…

No. It was unworthy of her, to think like this. She knew who she was, knew her own worth, had no need to draw insidious comparisons with others, to let jealousy cloud her thinking and grind away her judgment. And yet…

And yet, the scene in the courtyard today should have been the moment of vindication, her moment of triumph. Shifu hadn't welcomed Tai Lung back with open arms; he had rejected him absolutely. In that moment before he saw the snow leopard, he had been looking straight at her, coming down the steps in a rush, his concerned gaze on the sling that held her arm, a question forming on his lips. She was the one he had focused on, her return, her well-being. And then he had seen Tai Lung, and that joy at her return and worry for her injury had turned to anger. And Tai Lung…

Had been devastated. She had seen it, for just a moment before his face became an unreadable mask. As though the last spark of hope – and what had he, realistically, been hoping for, anyway, after all he'd done? – had died away. She should have felt triumph, and, for just an instant, she had. But it had gone just as quickly. She didn't know why. She couldn't be buying into Po's optimism about the leopard. She wasn't that gullible. Just because she'd had to live, and fight, side by side with the man for the last several days didn't mean she had to accept him, or respect him, or, gods forbid, _like_ him. She had tolerated his presence for Po's sake, and because the rhinos seemed to find him useful. She would be glad when they took him away, out of her life, again.

But there had been that moment in the woods, when she and Monkey had heard him talking to Mantis. It made her determination to hate him waver, just a bit. All those years when no one had spoken of Tai Lung, when only hints from Oogway and a few hasty explanations from Mantis had let her know to avoid the subject, when she had gleaned only a few more details from a couple of the Palace servants and some half-remembered words from Fox… She had known, in a vague way, that Tai Lung had been a master of kung fu at an unusually young age, that he had been considered certain to be named the Dragon Warrior, that he had gone into battle just as she had, to defend the Valley and the Empire. Of course he had, he must have, but she'd never known, or asked for, details. To hear of something heroic he had done wouldn't fit with her image of the monster who had rampaged through the Valley; and anyway, surely any good deed of his was for his own cynical purpose, to gain the Scroll, and any benefit others gained was purely incidental.

The image of a young Tai Lung diving repeatedly into floodwaters to save the drowning, until his friends had to hold him back before his own exhaustion got him killed, didn't fit with that. The image of Tai Lung in the present, berating himself for not rescuing the villagers before Monkey had, or warning her not to push Po into killing, or even, as Chuluun had mentioned, having nightmares… it didn't fit with her perception of him. It made him… too human. Too fallible. And if he was, if he had been a good man who had made a terrible choice in a moment of anger, who had let that anger fester for years into a desire for revenge, but who might still have the same feelings and ideals that she had, buried somewhere inside him…

Could Po be right? But even if he was, it wouldn't help. There was no hope for Tai Lung, not anymore. If Shifu had listened to Po in the courtyard today, had accepted Tai Lung back, if Vachir had agreed to let him stay – it would make no difference. Word would spread – there was no way they could keep Tai Lung secret, he was too damned arrogant and flamboyant. He would be found out, and taken away, and imprisoned or killed. That was the way things were. He wasn't even fighting it anymore. Why was Po…?

And what if Po _wasn't_ right? She was too confused; she didn't know what to think. She needed to sleep. These thoughts could wait until morning. She could talk about it then, with Po, or Shifu, or someone. She could decide what to do later.

For now, she resolutely dragged her thoughts away from her problems, let herself sink into a meditative state, and from there, into sleep.

* * *

><p>Po watched as Mantis dabbed a medicine-soaked cloth on the long gash across Monkey's ribs, feeling a bit queasy at the injury. Mantis had assured him – well, mostly assured Monkey – that the cut was fairly shallow and would heal quickly, but it looked nasty and painful, and the panda was grateful when the insect began wrapping it up with a wide bandage again. He didn't see how someone as sweet and empathetic as Viper could watch the procedure with such fascination.<p>

"Are you alright, Po?" she asked, probably noticing the look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied, then continued, "I guess it just looks worse than it is. I mean… yeachh. No offense, Monkey."

Monkey gave him a rather dubious look, and raised his arm, craning his neck to try and get a better view of his injury. Mantis had already bandaged it, hiding it from view. "Is it really that bad?" the langur asked Po.

"No," Mantis said before the panda could answer.

"I wasn't talking about that," Viper said. "I mean the way Master Shifu was shouting at you. I know Tai Lung was right, that it was all meant for him, but you're the one he was shouting at."

Po waved that aside, though the memory of Shifu's anger made him feel even more unsettled than Monkey's gashed side. "What, that? Like Tai said, he wasn't mad at me. At least, not completely. I mean, yeah, he felt like I misled him about Tai being dead, but he just remembered it wrong, I never said I _killed_ him. He'll be alright, he just needs to calm down. It was a shock for him, and considering the last time he saw Tai…" He trailed off.

"The last time…?" Monkey prompted. Po had always been a little vague on what had happened that night.

"Well, okay, when I got to the Hall of Heroes, Tai had Shifu by the throat, and he had his claws out. And Shifu was sort of choking and unconscious," Po said, trying desperately to find some way to downplay the horrific scene he'd witnessed. "But as soon as I got there, he let Shifu go, and then, well, yeah, he kinda came after me, then…" This wasn't going well at all. "But hey, you should've seen his face the first time he hit me, and I bounced back and sent him flying into a pillar!"

The other three exchanged a look. Viper turned back to Po with a rather flustered smile. He sighed. "Okay, I know, I'm making him sound bad. And he was. I can't tell you how scared I was when I saw him coming at me. But you've all seen what he's like now. Viper, I know you like him."

The snake nodded, her smile becoming warmer. Monkey said, "He pulled me out of that pack of hyenas at the bridge. And at the river – I know what he told you, Mantis, but he was up there in the middle of the fight, in that village. He might have gotten there too late to help with the fire, but he was about to go for Akshatha on his own. You remember how scary that tiger is!"

"I wasn't crazy about the idea of Tai tackling him back at his camp when we rescued Tigress," Mantis replied.

"Helped her escape," Po mumbled.

"I thought she helped us escape," Monkey laughed, then clapped a hand over his mouth. "She's not still awake, is she?" he asked Mantis.

Mantis shrugged. "Shouldn't be." He tied off the end of Monkey's bandage. "Look, you know I knew Tai before. I always thought he had a real future ahead of him; he was the best of us. He was brave, smart, knew more about kung fu than the three of us put together… me and Gaur and Fox, that is. He had a lot of heart. The last thing he needed was to think he had to be the Dragon Warrior to please Shifu, but he did. Shifu just took it as such a given that Oogway would give him the Scroll. And it sort of twisted him around, you know? Until he thought that was all there was, that nothing he did was ever good enough, that it didn't matter unless it brought him closer to being the Dragon Warrior. And that was the very thing that took him farther away from it. At least, that's what I think. It made him focus on himself, on how everything he did made him look; and he stopped thinking about anyone else. I'm not saying he was a saint; he was always an arrogant smartass. But he was an arrogant smartass who _cared_, until… he didn't." Mantis sighed. "I don't know what's going on with you and him, Po, but from what I can see, it's all to the good. You're bringing him back. And that's something I never thought could happen. I don't know how this will end up, but… just keep going, okay?"

They were all quiet for a moment. Then Po said, "Thanks, Mantis. And I'm glad you remember… how things used to be. When Tai was different." He hesitated a moment, then asked, "Do you think Master Shifu will remember that, too? That Tai… used to be how he was?" He couldn't keep the anxiety he felt out of his voice or off his face any longer. "That he loved him? Because, I guess I just thought, Tai's his son, he'd… realize that when he saw him alive again."

Mantis considered for a moment, then sighed. "I don't know. I don't know what Shifu thinks, or feels. He was never exactly an open scroll, Po. And after Tai… well, he got worse. So I don't know what he feels, or lets himself feel. I hope things will work out. We'll just have to see."

Viper moved closer to the panda. "I know how you feel, Po. You can't imagine your own father ever_ not_ loving you; I can't either. So the way Shifu acts toward Tai Lung – and Tigress – it isn't what we're used to. I just hope he can admit he loves them. Both of them."

"He's been doing a lot better with Tigress, lately," Mantis said. "But Tai… I don't know."

Monkey looked doubtful. "A whole lot of water under that bridge, I think," he said.

But the discussion had turned Po's thoughts in another direction. He got to his feet. "Guys, I gotta go. I told my dad I'd come back, and tell him what's going on. I'll be back late, okay? If anyone needs me." He left the room.

After they heard the barracks door close, Monkey shook his head. "Take the stairs three times in one day? He won't be back before morning."

Mantis gathered up his equipment. "Probably just as well. He'll sleep better down there. And get a better dinner, too."

Monkey perked up, and gave the insect a speculative look. "You want to go grab dinner at Ping's?" he asked.

Viper frowned at them. "Let Po have time alone with his father, you guys," she said, then sighed. "But a bowl of Secret Ingredient Soup sounds _so good_ right now."

* * *

><p>Po headed out of the barracks, crossing to the courtyard in front of the Hall of Heroes. He glanced over at the old peach tree, and did a double take as he realized that Shifu was seated beneath the tree, apparently in meditation. For a moment, he wondered if he should go over and try to talk to him, then decided the red panda would probably not like to be disturbed right now. Besides, Po didn't want to get him mad again, if he wasn't over it yet.<p>

He crossed the main courtyard, and started down toward the Valley. Passing through the arena, he saw that the rhinos were at least getting some rest. Several of the pigs who worked at the Palace were busy bringing stuff in, blankets and sleeping mats, torches and some large braziers and charcoal, and a couple large barrels of water, along with dippers and cups. Vachir was still moving around, but he saw Tai curled up in the shade of the wall in front of the stands. Chuluun was sitting beside him, leaning against the wall with his legs sticking straight out and his head back, as fast asleep as the snow leopard.

Tai would be okay, he decided. They all would. And so would he, once he got down to the noodle shop. At least the stairs were a lot easier going down.

* * *

><p>It was perfectly understandable that he had been distracted. When Zeng had brought word that several hundred heavily armed rhinos had entered the Valley, he could only assume the worst. That they were a friendly force was a great relief, but the state they were in was distressing. To see the Furious Five, only a few short weeks after they left the Jade Palace, return in such poor shape, with Monkey and Tigress injured, had been a shock. And then…<p>

So of course it was not unreasonable that it had taken him a moment to focus on what Commander Vachir was telling him. He was, naturally, a bit embarrassed about his outburst towards Po, but he had been shocked, and somewhat troubled at the panda's having misled him, that was all. Once the moment had passed, of course, he had given Vachir his full attention.

The news was most disturbing – an invading army, that had already made its way deep into the Empire. Tomorrow he would have the Palace scribes take down a full report from the commander, and have Crane take it to the capitol himself. For tonight, he'd let the matter wait; they were all too exhausted from their battles and injuries. Once the Five and the Anvil had a chance to recover, they could make plans. By the time Crane returned they should be in good shape, and they would be able to coordinate their actions with the orders the Emperor would issue to his army. This invasion would be stopped, of course. Hadn't they dealt with that uprising in Gongmen by themselves, with no armed men to back them up? And the peacock had possessed those cannons, unbalancing the odds even more. A conventional army should pose no greater difficulty, save in sheer numbers. Once the Emperor's troops were in place this matter could be settled.

Settled, no doubt, somewhat easier than his other problem. Shifu sighed deeply and leaned his head back against the gnarled old peach tree. How he wished Oogway were here! His master would know what to do, would have words of wisdom to help him find clarity and balance. On his own, he was faltering. He had found peace, finally, or at least he had believed so. Had it been real? He had accepted all the disappointments and sorrows in his life, let them go, and faced the future with serenity. But he had never expected that future to bring him… this.

Tai Lung, still alive. How could he have anticipated this? Of course he had… reacted strongly. Tai Lung had been a threat to the Valley of Peace for years. While he had never disagreed with Oogway's insistence that the snow leopard be imprisoned instead of executed, he had long feared that no prison could contain Tai Lung forever. He had trained him himself, after, all, taught him all he knew, and then watched his pupil go beyond all his lessons. He knew what Tai Lung was capable of. And that knowledge was terrifying, when it meant that the snow leopard's skills and ferocity would be focused against the people of the Valley, and against himself and his students, should Tai Lung ever escape. He had trained the Furious Five with just that possibility in mind, but had known as he did so they would never be Tai Lung's equals.

Training Po had been the last hope to defeat Tai Lung. By that time, his former pupil was already on his way back to the Valley, bent on revenge. The Five, against his orders, had gone out to confront him, and returned defeated and injured – he was simply relieved they'd survived the encounter. He had managed to teach the panda the basics of kung fu by then, and could only hope that the Dragon Scroll would confer the power and ability he'd need for the battle ahead.

And then the moment when Po opened the Scroll to find only the blank surface – that, despite what he had told the panda later, had truly been the darkest moment in Shifu's life. That was the moment he knew he was certain to die. The best he could do was delay Tai Lung and allow the others to escape. He had faced him with only that in mind, trying to keep him occupied as long as possible. And in that battle he had seen all his worst fears realized, had known that the son he had loved was gone forever, and that it was his fault.

How could he have been so blind? He had loved Tai Lung beyond reason, and he knew his boy had loved him as much. He had given him all he could, had encouraged him, trained him, expected the highest attainment from him, and Tai Lung had exceeded all his expectations, had made him more proud than any father could hope to be. How could things have gone so wrong so fast? One moment they had both been sure that the time had come, that Tai Lung would surely be named the Dragon Warrior – who else could have been more worthy? And yet Oogway had refused, had shaken his head sadly and turned away. There had been a moment when Shifu and his son had locked eyes, both of them stunned and bewildered by the turn of events… but what could be done? It was for Master Oogway to grant or withhold the Scroll; there was nothing Shifu could do to change that. How could Tai Lung expect him to do otherwise? Did he expect him to defy his master? And yet, Tai Lung had done just that, only hours later, coming back to the Palace with the blood of those he was sworn to protect still on his hands, turning all he had learned to evil in a fit of selfish rage and spite. He had been like a mad thing, bursting through the doors of the Hall of Heroes, intent on taking the Scroll by force. Shifu had known his duty, and he had moved to discharge it, knowing that he could kill the snow leopard with a single, well-aimed strike… but how could he? This was Tai Lung. This was his son. He had hesitated, only for a moment, trying to delay the inevitable, and in that moment he had failed. Tai Lung didn't waver at all; one powerful blow had sent Shifu to the ground in agony. He had barely been able to focus on the next few moments, Tai Lung's leap for the Scroll, Oogway intercepting him in midair with five precise nerve strikes, Tai Lung falling semiconscious to the floor. He had dragged himself toward his son, still not quite believing what had happened, still not quite allowing himself to realize what the consequences of Tai Lung's actions would be. The other students had arrived then, Fox flinging herself down beside Tai Lung with tears streaming down her face; Mantis rushing to his side to assess his injured leg as Gaur, looking almost as badly hurt as himself, carried him out of the hall and to his own chamber.

That was the last time he saw Tai Lung until his return two decades later. He couldn't leave his bed, of course, until his hip had healed. By then, Mantis had brought him all the news; Oogway's appeal to the Emperor and the decision to imprison Tai Lung far away on the northern border, Tai Lung's near escape from the small cell under the Palace, the arrival of the Anvil of Heaven and Tai Lung's removal from the Valley. He had felt a cold hand closing over his heart in those days, squeezing all the joy and light from his life, leaving only his regrets and second guesses, all come too late. He had vowed never to let this happen again. He would be on constant guard against such weakness as had doomed Tai Lung, would never let his feelings cloud his judgment again. He would make sure any future students at the Jade Palace knew their duty; would curb their pride, and his own, to ensure that such a disaster never repeated itself. If this had made him seem harsh and unfeeling, well, that was a small price to pay, considering the alternative.

He had never made an attempt to see Tai Lung during his imprisonment. It would have been too hard on both of them, he reasoned. He couldn't bear to see Tai Lung brought so low. And his presence would have done the leopard no good, provoking him to rage or raising his hopes of help or release that could never come. It was best to set the past aside, Shifu decided, and focus on the future. Tai Lung was lost, but he had other students who could benefit from his training, and in time there was Tigress, whom he adored. It had been hard at first, of course, to let himself care for her, and he had been sure never to show too much pride in her accomplishments, even withholding approval when it might not have been necessary to do so. It had been heart-wrenching, to see her hurt and disappointment, but all it took was one look into her eyes, at her eager expression, so like Tai Lung's at that age, and he knew he was right. He couldn't lose her, too.

And finally Tai Lung had come back, a stranger driven by rage and hate, and desire for power and revenge. Those twenty years had changed him, Shifu saw, ground out of him the last shreds of the man he had been, left only the creature who had left a path of destruction through the Valley as he came to take the Dragon Scroll by force. Shifu had made himself remember that this was no longer the son he had raised, that now that Oogway was gone only he could stand between this dark warrior and his goal. He had done all in his power to finish the battle as he should have done years ago, when his own pride had led to this catastrophe. And it hadn't been enough; he had failed, as he knew he would. Only at the last had he tried to reach out to the son he futilely hoped might still be there, somewhere beneath all that rage. For just a moment, he thought he had succeeded, that his words of apology might have touched some part of Tai Lung's heart… but then the snow leopard had brushed his words aside, had seized him by the throat with a snarl of rage and prepared to kill him. If Po hadn't arrived at just that moment…

How had Po defeated Tai Lung? And hadn't he said he had killed him? Or had Shifu simply thought he had, had assumed that death was the only outcome that could allow Po to survive their battle, that would count as defeat for Tai Lung? There had been no sign of him in the Valley, no word of him in two years, certainly he must be dead. Shifu had been surprised, afterwards, at how little grief he felt; but then, his grief had come twenty years earlier, when his son had truly been lost. Now there was only the sense that a great threat had been lifted, from the Valley and from himself. He could go on from here, now, with the past finally behind him.

Until today. And it was not simply the fact of Tai Lung's return that had shaken him, he now realized. If the snow leopard had arrived as he had two years ago, seething with hatred and seeking revenge, he would have fought him as he would any other enemy, with no regrets or old sorrows holding him back. But that hadn't happened. Tai Lung had changed, he had seen that the moment he came into view. The snow leopard who had limped up the steps had been neither the eager young hero he had raised and loved, nor the revenge-maddened foe who had returned years later. This was a third Tai Lung, one he had never seen before; one who seemed calm, rational, and uncharacteristically passive, speaking up only in Po's defense, who had met his eyes for only an instant before staring impassively ahead. Who, when he had told him to go, had turned and docilely followed the tall rhino lieutenant down the stairs, the tip of his tail brushing the edge of the steps as he began his descent. That image had stayed with Shifu; no matter how weary or injured he might have been, Tai Lung _never_ dragged his tail.

Shifu sighed, and dropped his head to rest on his chest. He didn't know what to make of this. He didn't want to hope. He couldn't afford to hope. Once more, he wished fervently for Oogway's wisdom and guidance. But he had to deal with this alone. He could only think, for now, that the best course would be to remain aloof, distance himself from his emotions and observe the situation, try to determine exactly what had happened and what was to be done about it. Tonight, he would talk to Tigress – no, she was injured, he should let her rest. Mantis had likely convinced her to take a sleeping draught by now, and if he hadn't, Shifu would strongly suggest he do so. He was not going to argue her out of punching the ironwood trees in the dead of night with an injured arm again. Instead, he would talk to Po, who had, he remembered, wanted to talk to him before things had become… tense earlier. He would see what light the panda could shed on the situation, and then… he would see.

A gust of wind shook the branches of the tree above him. He opened his eyes, took a deep breath, and stood, brushing absently at his robe. As he started down the hill, he suddenly noticed the young peach tree, planted the night Po came to the Jade Palace. On one swaying twig, a bud was beginning to open. The tree's first blossom, he thought. For a moment, he wondered if the flower had any significance; but if the old turtle's spirit were indeed trying to impart a message, he couldn't begin to fathom what it might be.

* * *

><p>Vachir felt a load of care slide off his shoulders as the Jade Palace servants began bringing his men supplies. A goose – not the one who'd dropped that oh-so-convenient feather where Tai Lung could grab it – assured him that his men still down in the Valley were being taken care of, and food would be brought to the courtyard as soon as possible. He turned slowly, surveying the arena; some of his men were readying the torches and braziers to be lit when night fell, but most were simply resting. He felt the tension draining away. His men could eat and rest and recover their strength, without having to be alert for another attack, or roused for another grueling march. For the moment, they were safe.<p>

He was looking forward to getting some rest himself, but he wanted to wait until he got word that his men below were settled and provided for, especially those he'd sent to watch the other Valley entrances. Crane had offered to relay messages and reports, but he couldn't ask that of a warrior as exhausted as his own men. He had thought the crane might be somewhat delicate when it came to real battle, despite his reputation in the Furious Five. In Vachir's experience, birds were rather fragile. He'd been pleasantly surprised by Crane's endurance and strength, and had come to have real respect for him. When he had turned down the generous offer, they had agreed on the more practical course of sending some of the Palace geese out as messengers.

Tomorrow, he'd write out a report on the last weeks, advise the Imperial court of the threat. He'd get hold of Tigress, find out all she has learned while in the enemy camp. He was sure she had observed quite a bit and remembered every detail. He'd send a message of his own to Deshiyn, too, tell him to gather up his men and meet up with them along the way. He needed the numbers, and he'd never hear the end of it if he let them miss this battle. Perhaps he could even find some birds to fly out as scouts, and see where the tiger had the rest of his army heading. He'd been amazed to see the enemy leader standing at the bridgehead, and yet that told him a great deal about his opponent. Either he didn't trust his own men to carry out the mission he sent them on, or he'd let himself be so provoked by the Anvil that he'd left his main force to pursue them personally. Very interesting.

But of course, that left Ushi and the rest of the army somewhere east of them. He wanted to know exactly where, and pass that information on. He'd have to plan some sort of strategy, and see about getting resupplied before they left; food and gear, of course, but he'd also have to look into having their armor and weapons repaired if not replaced. The Valley of Peace was unlikely to have a surplus of armaments, of course, but they had to have blacksmiths. He could coordinate all that, and arrange for payment via Deshiyn at a later date, if he could get Shifu focused on their real problem…

He grimaced. That little temper tantrum when they arrived had been an embarrassment, and the little rodent hardly even had the decency to apologize for the display, simply acting as though it had never happened. Vachir had never much cared for Shifu, particularly as he felt he'd spent twenty years cleaning up the red panda's mess and babysitting his failure. But he hadn't had much contact with the little kung fu master, beyond a series of nitpicky letters obsessing over the abilities of the Anvil and the security measures he had in place, harping on the high degree of danger Tai Lung represented – as though they weren't the ones who had to live with the cat day in and day out. And barely a word of inquiry about the well-being of the son he'd supposedly prized so highly; he never hauled his precious self up to Chorh-gom so much as once to see what they had to deal with, and how they were handling it. Snooty little git. He could see where the snow leopard had got his attitude from.

Of course, pitching that little fit could work to Vachir's advantage. He wanted to hang onto Tai Lung; he still couldn't give up the idea of finally getting some use out of the cat, especially after the last several days. That fight on the bridge – he'd been nothing short of magnificent. Vachir had had a bad moment there, when he thought Tai Lung had gone down with the bridge, and though he'd affected unconcern, he'd had a private word with Cheren after he'd patched up Tai Lung and Tigress, making sure that damn hyena hadn't gnawed anything vital off the snow leopard's leg. The medic had assured him there was no permanent damage. And now that it was certain that their kitty had nowhere else to go…

Of course, he'd have to detail Tai Lung's survival and capture in tomorrow's report. He frowned. No way around it; it wouldn't do to say nothing and have it all come to light later. That was worrying. He didn't want to get a reply that included orders to execute the leopard. He didn't want to kill Tai Lung, he realized, though more than once in the past he'd dearly wished he could. He wanted that prodigious fighting ability benefitting the Anvil. And he had to admit, he was used to having the cat around. For the two years Tai Lung was supposedly dead, he'd had the odd sense of having misplaced something. Just remembering that made him glance over to one side, where the snow leopard was curled in a ball beside Chuluun's ungainly, snoring sprawl.

There was something else bothering him, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He considered the matter. It had to do with Shifu's outburst; he'd had his eye on Tai Lung when they got up the steps, just in case returning to the Jade Palace and confronting Shifu again set him off. But it hadn't. There'd been no anger at all in the snow leopard's reactions. He knew Tai Lung, better than he wanted to know anyone. He knew every expression, every twitch of an ear or tail tip. There had been only the resignation that had hung over him since Vachir had hauled him up off that riverbank, and a fleeting glimpse of regret. He'd handled it well, even being provoked. Slowly, it came to the rhino. His simmering anger was caused by Shifu's furious rejection of Tai Lung, because he could see that the red panda's condemnation had hurt the snow leopard. An incredulous grin spread across his face. Unbelievable. Was he actually feeling sorry for Tai Lung? But there it was. He was irked that Shifu had treated the leopard exactly as he himself always had. Of course, he had never treated Tai Lung any different; had never given him reason to expect anything else. It was his job, to break him down, undermine his confidence, make him second –guess the wisdom of any attempt to defy his captors. He hadn't been the one to drench him with approval and encouragement, and then toss him aside the moment he failed to achieve a goal that was clearly beyond his deeply flawed nature. Vachir knew Tai Lung for what he was, not what he fantasized he could be. He was willing to try to make the most out of what he had to work with. He wasn't pushing the cat toward something he could never attain…

He shook his head. He _was_ letting himself feel sorry for poor little Tai Tai! He must be losing it_. Pull it together, Vachir_, he told himself.

A commotion at the arena gate distracted him. A small procession of rabbits and pigs came into the arena, carrying baskets and kettles and sending a delicious smell of fresh-cooked food throughout the enclosure. His own stomach rumbled, and the men who were still awake, and some roused by the noise, murmured appreciatively. He saw Mantis come into the arena from the stairs above, and meet with a pair of rabbits who'd apparently brought medical supplies, directing them where to place their baskets. A goose – this time it was the feather-dropper – waddled up and began to relay reports from rest of the Anvil. He listened to the bits about them being in the proper places and receiving supplies, and ignored the rest of the bird's chatter. When the goose finally went on his way, he glanced over to where Tai Lung was stirring. The snow leopard sat up and stretched, and almost as soon as he moved, Chuluun's eyes opened and he pulled himself up into a more dignified position.

* * *

><p>Chuluun stifled a yawn. Even a short rest made him feel better than he had in days. In a moment, he'd get up and make sure Vachir got some sleep. And he'd locate whatever it was that smelled so good. Was that what had awakened him? No, he realized; Tai Lung was up. He'd spent too many years alert to the snow leopard's movements, however slight. He looked over at the cat, saw his half-awake, vague expression go hard and impassive as he woke fully and the morning's events came back to him.<p>

"You alright?" he asked quietly.

The snow leopard's voice was too calm. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Chuluun gave a diffident shrug. "No reason."

Tai Lung's eyes narrowed, and an edge crept into his voice. "You think I want to _talk_ about it?"

Chuluun pushed himself to his feet. "Never in a million years. But your friend might have other ideas. I'm getting something to eat. You might think about that, too."

As the rhino started to walk off, Tai Lung felt the slight weight displace the fur on his shoulder. "I don't want to talk about it, Yao," he grumbled. "And I'm not hungry."

Mantis chuckled, and strolled down the snow leopard's arm to the ground. "You sure wake up cranky, Tai. Did I ever tell you that?"

"I haven't had a good day." He caught himself. "And I _don't_ want to discuss it!"

"Hmm. Well, I don't think I'm the one that wants to talk about it," the insect replied.

Tai Lung frowned at him, trying to figure out that remark. He looked up as a heavy body settled into the spot Chuluun had vacated, and blinked in surprise. It wasn't the lieutenant returning; it was Vachir. Before he could think of something to say that would hold to the fine line between satisfying his own irritation and not provoking the rhino into slapping his head, the aroma from the bowl the commander was holding reached him.

He couldn't help it. His gaze sharpened to include only the bowl, his stomach growled, and it was all he could do to keep from drooling. Vachir glanced over, swallowed, and gave him a speculative look.

"Something holding you back, cat? Go get yourself some supper."

Tai Lung snapped out of it, his mood growing worse. He realized what had happened. For twenty years – twenty years with Vachir and the Anvil constantly around him – he hadn't been able to get his own food. He'd had to rely on what they chose to give him, and if they gave him nothing… He glared at the rhino, deliberately settling back against the wall. Damned if he'd do anything just because the oh-so-high-and-mighty commander told him to. "You're a real bastard, Vachir," he muttered.

The rhino grinned. "Yeah, you bring out the best in me."

Tai Lung stared stonily straight ahead, ignoring the rhino and Mantis. Vachir finished his meal, and set the bowl aside.

"I've told you before," he said. "You cause yourself most of your own problems, furball. You're sitting there hungry simply because I told you to eat. Stupid. You know you need to keep your strength up, no matter how much you want to spite me. You're not hurting me at all. And since you decided to not to try and run off…" He left the sentence hanging.

Tai Lung glanced sidelong at him, and grimaced. "You caught that, did you?"

Vachir chuckled. "No. But it had to have crossed your mind. I know you, kitty, a hell of a lot better than I want to. For one, I know this was the last place you wanted to come." He pulled his flask out of his belt and took a swig. "I also remember that you agreed this was the only safe place we could make for, and fought like hell to help us get here. So maybe – _maybe_ – you're not completely a lost cause." He handed the flask to the stunned snow leopard.

Tai Lung took a shot of whatever was in the flask, not really caring what it might be. He needed it, after that unexpected comment. Had he heard Vachir right? Then the liquor hit him – it was strong, and obviously not the cheap swill he might have expected. "Damn, that's the good stuff, Vachir," he managed. "You've been holding out on me all these years."

"I pay too much for that to waste it," Vachir shot back. "Pass it over to Mantis."

Tai Lung scowled, but passed the flask on. Mantis took it, interested in whatever it held but unsure how to go about getting a drink from a container that was more than twice his own size. Weight wasn't a problem, but he didn't want to spill the contents. He laughed.

"What?" Tai Lung asked, distracted from his irritation with the rhino.

"Want to drown my sorrows, not myself," the insect said. "Don't worry, I've got it figured out."

"So tell me," Vachir went on. "What exactly was it the panda did to you?"

Tai Lung blinked. "What?"

"Oh, that _is_ good," Mantis put in.

"Two years ago. I said I know you too well, Tai. Even when you finally figured out all the snarling and struggling wasn't getting you anywhere, you were set to go off the moment you got loose. That time after the earthquake just proved that."

"I thought you said I never had a chance."

"Of course I did. What'd you expect me to say? You came close, tough guy. And when you got hold of that feather – it was everything I was afraid of. You're good. You earned your reputation. I see why it took the Anvil… and Chorh-gom… and that shell restraint, to keep you in. I really thought we'd find a smoking ruin when we got back here. Let me tell you, when we heard stories about the Dragon Warrior who'd managed to put you out of everyone's misery… let's say I wasn't expecting that panda." He shook his head, grinning. He retrieved his flask; Mantis gave him a disgruntled look. "He's good, though. And now you show up, alive, and all buddy-buddy with him… I figured anyone else claiming to be the Dragon Warrior where you could hear would wind up in little bitty pieces. Obviously, you tried that first, and it didn't work. Now he's your best friend – and it can't just be that he beat the hell out of you. That were the case, we'd've been married long ago," he snorted. "And you're not yourself, Tai. I could see that right away. Something knocked a hell of a lot of the spirit and fight out of you. Not that you can't hold your own in battle – but I've been pushing you and you should have been going for my throat. You haven't. So tell me. What was it?"

Tai Lung considered the rhino's words for a long moment. Finally, he said, "It wasn't Po. It wasn't anything he did." He looked up, met Vachir's eyes, wondering why he felt like he wanted the rhino to understand. "I _won_ that fight, Vachir."

"Tai," Vachir rumbled warningly. "Don't lie to me."

"I won," the snow leopard insisted. He glanced up the hill toward the Hall of Heroes. "We started up there. Wound up down in the village. Did a lot of damage down there. Po can _fight_, I'll give him that. Even then, when he was only just beginning to train. But he was up against _me_, Vachir."

The rhino waited, expectantly, wondering how the cat managed to sound cocky and pleading at the same time.

"I slammed him down from a roof so hard we left a _crater_. He was down. I picked up the Scroll," Tai Lung stared into his open hands, reliving the moment in his memory. "After all those years… everything I'd gone through… and there was nothing there."

Vachir frowned, trying to make sense of that. "You couldn't use it, you mean."

Tai Lung shook his head, still incredulous at the revelation. "No. There was… nothing there. The Scroll was blank."

Mantis nodded. "Yeah. That through me for a loop, too."

Vachir turned to insect, amazed. "You saw it?"

"I saw it," Mantis said wryly. "Shifu saw it. I think everyone in this valley's seen it. Po shows it to everyone."

"But," the rhino asked, confused, "I thought the Scroll was supposed to give the Dragon Warrior all this incredible power."

Tai Lung said quietly, "It did."

Mantis snorted. "Yeah, the great power to stuff forty bean buns in his mouth at one time." He glanced up; the others were staring at him in surprise. "Seriously, he did! Okay, so we encouraged him. But yeah, Po does have something special. I don't know if it comes from the Scroll… or just from him."

* * *

><p>"Dad," Po protested. "No matter how much you feed me, I'm not going to put weight back on while I'm sitting here!"<p>

"I know," Ping said. "But you said you haven't had enough to eat for days, and I thought you looked like you were getting skinny…"

Po hesitated for just a moment, sighed, and said, "Okay, well, maybe one more bowl of soup."

Ping smiled, went to the kitchen, and returned with the soup. He sat at the table opposite Po, looking at his son expectantly.

"I was very busy today," he started.

"That's great, Dad," Po said, his mouth full.

"I had so many rhinos in here. And they eat so much!" Ping smiled at his son. "And because they're your friends, I even gave them a discount!"

Po's eyes widened in consternation. "Dad!"

Ping rolled his eyes. "And I let them run a tab," he admitted.

"Thanks, Dad."

"They said all their money is with their lieutenant in Chang'an. Do you think it will take a long time to get here?"

"Well, there's an army in the way right now," Po tried to assure him. "As soon as we get that out of the way, I'm sure they'll make certain you get paid."

Ping watched Po eat a few more bites before he asked, "Do you have to?"

Po looked up. "Have to what?"

"Go fight that army again. I heard some of the rhinos in here talking. They made it sound very dangerous. One of them even said he'd rather fight Tai Lung again! Can you imagine?"

"Yeah, I can," Po said wryly. "I won't lie to you, Dad. It's pretty bad. But I have to save China. I'm the Dragon Warrior."

"I know," Ping fretted. "I just wish being the Dragon Warrior wasn't so… You always have to leave, and fight, and I just worry about you," he finished.

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry. But I always come back, don't I? And it's not like I don't have a lot of help. I mean, the Emperor will send his army, and I have the Anvil of Heaven, and the Furious Five…"

"Are they going to take him with them?" Ping broke in.

"Who him?" Po asked, momentarily puzzled. "Oh, you mean Tai Lung?" At his father's nod, he shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I guess they don't want to leave him here, and I don't think he wants to stay here, either. Master Shifu certainly doesn't want him here." Po frowned. "But you don't have to worry about Tai, Dad. I know why you're scared of him, and I don't blame you, he can be a pretty scary guy. But he's changed a lot. We're friends now. He really feels bad about everything he did." The panda's shoulders slumped, and he stared at the table in front of him. "I think he's just worried he'll never get a chance to put it all right."

Ping peered at him with concern. "You're sure he's not going to… you know… go crazy again?"

"I'm sure," Po said.

"Because I remember what happened then. You were so little…"

"You never said much about it."

"I didn't want to scare you. I was afraid if I told you what happened that night, you'd have bad dreams, and then you'd have to sleep with a lamp in your room, and you know I can't sleep if there's a light on anywhere in the house…"

"Dad, the last time I asked what happened that night, I was twenty-three!"

"I know…" Ping said apologetically. "But I thought you might keep your friends at the Jade Palace up all night if you couldn't get to sleep…"

Po gave up on that argument. "Dad, do you remember how Tai was before that? I mean, he grew up here, you must have seen him, or heard about him."

Ping was silent for a long time, staring at the tips of his wing feathers. "I remember," he said at last. "He was the hero of the Valley. Master Shifu wasn't the only one who was proud of him. He was such a great warrior, even at such a young age. When we heard he'd mastered all of the ancient scrolls, we had a celebration; no one had done that before, anywhere in China, and our own Tai Lung had managed it! We all felt safe knowing he was our protector. We were all so sure Master Oogway would name him the Dragon Warrior – of course, I never dreamed that it would be my son, my Po, who would be the Dragon Warrior –"

"So what happened, Dad?" Po tried to get his father back on track.

Ping spread his wings in a helpless shrug. "No one knows. They came back – Tai Lung and the other students – and they'd fought a big battle somewhere to the east, and everyone said that this was it, Tai Lung would be the Dragon Warrior now, Master Oogway would have to give him the Dragon Scroll. People were cheering for him. They went up to the Jade Palace… and then I heard that later on that night, some people saw him here in town." He looked up into Po's eyes. "No one knew what had happened. And then… he just went crazy. They say he killed two pigs for no reason, and then he just wouldn't stop. He started breaking things – not just jars and tiles, you know, but carts and walls and things. He threw a cart of straw against a wall, and it hit a lantern and caught fire, and the house started to burn, and then more fires started because the things he threw were burning. And anyone who got near him got hurt, or… worse. He wouldn't even let people get close to help the injured, or to put out fires. Everyone just tried to find a place to hide." His eyes slid from Po's face to the kitchen door, then back. "And then he just left. Went back to the Palace. He never said anything, never explained to anyone… why."

Po sighed heavily. "I think… he's more like he must have been before that. I think he wouldn't let his anger get out of control again. But I know it'll be hard for anyone to give him a chance. Master Shifu doesn't want to. I wish he would, but I can see why he'd be afraid to. But I just… I want things to turn out right." He slumped forward, letting his face rest in his hands. "I just don't know how to do it," he said, his voice somewhat muffled. "I don't know how to make things go right. We have an army that wants to take over China and kill the Emperor, and I don't know how we'll stop them. And we have to. The things the guy in charge of them does… It's bad, Dad. We can't let him win."

Ping came around the table and stretched a wing around his son's shoulders. "You'll stop them, Po. You always sort these things out," he said reassuringly. "I don't want to know the details of how you do it," he went on. "I'd be too worried. But I trust you to do the right thing."

"And this thing with Tai," Po went on. "I don't know what's going to happen to him. I know he really wants to change, but he acts like he doesn't even have any hope left; and now Shifu kicked him out, and I'm worried about him too, now. Because I think he does still care… or maybe I just hope he does. Maybe I just know that nothing could change how you and I feel about each other, so I hope it's the same for them, but… I don't know."

Ping rested his head on Po's shoulder and patted his arm. "Po, I know for a long time Master Shifu had a reputation for being, oh, I don't know…"

"Harsh? Unfeeling? Grim?"

"I know he didn't want to show his feelings," Ping said diplomatically. "But you told me how much he changed since you went to the Jade Palace. You said he really opened up, that poor Master Tigress never felt like he loved her, but now she knows he does…"

Po couldn't help darting a look around the courtyard, although he knew Tigress was safe in her bed in the student barracks. "Yeah, Dad," he said, dropping his voice, "you remember I asked you not to ever tell her I'd told you all that, right?"

"Of course," Ping said lightly. "But, Po, if Master Shifu is letting himself open up like that, I'm sure he'll care about Tai Lung as soon as he gets over being angry with him. Remember how angry I got when you ate all the carrots right before the Shao family reunion? How was I supposed to make all that soup without carrots? But I got over it. And I never stopped loving you, of course. That would be silly!"

Po managed a wan smile. "I think this is a little more serious than carrots, Dad."

"I know. But it'll all work out, don't worry. It just might take longer. Are you staying for dinner?" Ping looked at his son hopefully. "There's going to be so many people here…"

Po glanced up at the Jade Palace, barely visible over the courtyard wall. He thought about the long stairway leading up to it. "Sure, Dad. I'll stay here tonight, and give you a hand. And, Dad?" His smile grew, and he hugged the goose. "Thanks."


	29. Almost Back to Normal

Almost Back to Normal

Po woke abruptly, so accustomed over the last several days to having what little sleep he got shattered by a sentry's alarm. Or at least by Tigress shaking his shoulder and telling him it was time for another long march. If that was what army life was like, he thought, how did they get anyone to sign up for it? Had Anguo, for instance, known what he was getting himself into? Join the army, see China, fight more hyenas than you ever thought existed…

He yawned, and stretched. From his window, he saw gray mist, and could dimly make out the red shutters on Mrs. Fong's house across the alley. It was just beginning to get light. Before long, his dad would get up and start to prepare for the day. He'd had a busy night last night, with quite a few of the Anvil of Heaven in addition to their regular customers. Remembering how little they'd had in the last few days, Po made sure the rhinos got generous helpings. They had loudly proclaimed their appreciation, of both the quantity and the quality of the food. Afterwards, of course, he'd helped his dad clean up. Tired as he was, the familiar routine went a long way to making him feel like things were almost back to normal.

But of course, they weren't. He sat up, and swung his feet onto the floor, then just sat there. There was still an army out there, doing who knew what terrible things to anyone they came across. They had to be stopped. When the Anvil left to join up with the army, he and the Five would go with them. And there was the whole thing with Tai to deal with. He had to get things sorted out between Tai and Shifu before they left, because of course Tai would go with them… and he might not come back. Po felt his throat tighten, and rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his paw. He didn't want to admit that Tai was right about what would happen to him, but he was afraid it was true. No one would see how he'd changed; they'd kill him for the things he'd done in the past. His escape had cost the lives of nearly a hundred of the Anvil, who had, after all, been assigned by the Emperor to guard him. That the Anvil was apparently willing to take him back might not count for much, especially if the Emperor had other plans for them – or was mad about them heading off on their own for the last two years.

And of course, when they finally fought Akshatha's army, there was the chance that none of them might make it back. Well, that was unlikely, but they would be in danger, and someone might get killed. His eyes teared up again, thinking of Bayu and his men. He'd liked them, in the few days he'd known them. Now they were all gone; so were most of the recruits. If Tai hadn't pulled Anguo over the cliff into the river, and given the others that jumped the idea... Po didn't want to think of anything bad happening to his friends, but he knew it could. Crane had gotten his wing injured; what if he hadn't been able to fly again? What if he had been killed? What would they do without patient, sensible Crane? Or without Mantis and his healing skills, or sweet, loving Viper? What would he do without his best friend Monkey? Or Tigress… his chest tightened painfully just at the thought. How could he live if anything happened to Tigress?

And what would happen to his dad if he was the one who didn't make it back?

He shook his head to clear away such gloomy thoughts. It was just the last couple of weeks that made him feel like this. Things would get better. They would all get some rest, and recover from their injuries, and when they set out again it would be with more than enough supplies and the knowledge that the Emperor's army was waiting to meet up with them. The rhinos in the noodle shop last night were talking about their Lieutenant Deshiyn, in Chang'an, about how he'd have recruited more than enough men to fill out their ranks again, and have them all trained and ready to fight. That was what he was the best at, they said, recruiting and training new men for the Anvil; it had been a hardship without him. Some of the older rhinos were enthusiastic about seeing him again, along with the rest of their troop who'd gone with him – the ones Tai had injured when he'd escaped.

That thought threatened to bring up his worries again. He stood up; he needed to do something, not sit here and let his thoughts bring him down. And much as he loved his dad, he didn't want to start helping him get ready for the day's business, because if he did he knew he wouldn't get away before afternoon, if then. He had to get back up to the Jade Palace and talk to Shifu, and see how Tigress and Monkey were doing.

He headed for the stairs as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake his dad. Soft breathing from the room across the landing reassured him that Ping was still asleep. He tiptoed down the stairs, reached the kitchen, and headed for the door. His foot fell on something hard. He looked down. A spoon lay on the floor, apparently dropped when he was cleaning up last night. He bent to pick it up, and felt his rear bump into a large jar beside the stairs. He whirled to make sure to jar didn't tip over, grabbing at the rim, and felt the spoon slip out of his hand. He tried to catch it, turning as he juggled the small, smooth object, and just as he finally got a solid grip on the spoon, his wrist collided with a hanging basket of yams. The basket swung wildly, spilling tubers onto the counter and floor. Po grabbed at the basket, dropping the spoon, pulling up one foot as a yam fell on his toes. He put the foot down on the spoon, which slipped out to one side, striking the jar with a surprisingly musical tone. Off balance, he caught himself on the counter with one hand. The other hand, still gripping the basket, sent the woven rim into the rack of knives and cleavers hanging on the wall behind it.

The result was far less musical than the spoon.

"Po?"

He sighed. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Is that you?"

"Of course it's me," he called back, exasperated and embarrassed. "Who else destroys the kitchen at this time of the morning?"

Ping appeared on the landing. "All that noise…"

"Yeah, Dad. Watch the spoon," Po added as his father came down the stairs.

Ping retrieved the spoon without incident, and began to gather up yams. Po hung the cutlery back on its rack. He looked over one of the blades. "Nice cleaver! Is it new?"

"Mr. Lu brought that just after you left. Are you hungry?"

"I was just heading up to the Jade Palace," Po started, then reconsidered. "But yeah, I'm hungry. Let's get some breakfast before I leave."

After he'd eaten, Po felt his spirits rising from the day's gloomy beginning. As the mist began to thin and the sun sent long shadows down the streets of the village, he headed up the stairs to the Jade Palace. Entering the arena gate, he carefully crossed among the sleeping forms of the rhinos camped there. He saw no sentry posted, and was heartened even more; here, there was no need to keep watch for danger. He glanced around the still shadowed arena, and noticed Tai Lung where he'd seen him yesterday afternoon. He picked his way over to the snow leopard, an idea forming in his mind. Gently, he lifted Mantis from his place on Tai's arm, settled the insect in a new spot without waking him, prodded the leopard's shoulder and jumped back. When he got no response, he repeated the process with a bit more emphasis.

Tai Lung didn't take a swipe at him this time, but his eyes flew open, focusing with an unsettling intensity on Po. He sat up, and started to ask a question. Po put a finger to his lips, motioned at the sleeping rhinos, and gestured Tai to follow him. With a quizzical look, the snow leopard got to his feet and padded after Po to the steps leading up from the arena.

"Where are we going?" he asked, as they crossed the courtyard at the top of the stairs.

Po grinned. "It'll be fun," he answered.

* * *

><p>Shifu heard the bell ring as the first beams of sunlight entered the Valley. He'd been awake for some time; he hadn't slept well last night, constantly waking and tossing uncomfortably before falling into uneasy sleep again. He had told his students there would be no training today – Tigress and Monkey were in no shape for it, and Mantis wanted to make sure Crane had a bit more rest before he set out on his long flight to the capital. Shifu knew he could stay in bed for a while longer, perhaps even try to get a little more sleep, but he also knew it was no use. His routine was too long established; when the bell rang, he rose for the day.<p>

He had come to no real decision, or even peace of mind, yesterday. After he left the peach tree, he had gone to the Hall of Heroes, hoping to have better luck in meditation there. But the hall was too full of old memories. The two fights with Tai Lung, of course; but older recollections as well. Tai Lung meditating, reading the scrolls, poring over the artifacts for hours on end… even a memory of the snow leopard, all of two years old, astonished eyes and indignant yowl as his boisterous romping landed him unexpectedly in the Moon Pool.

He had left the hall with its ghosts of times past, heading toward the student barracks, intending to check on Monkey and Tigress. At an outcropping of rock he turned aside, following a nearly invisible path, seldom used in recent years, around the rock to a stone ledge. Many, many years ago, when he was but a young student himself, the ledge had been virtually the private domain of the owl Fenghuang; after her departure, Tai Lung had taken over the spot, with its exposure to the prevailing wind and magnificent view of the Valley. If he let his imagination carry him away, he could almost expect the snow leopard to be there waiting as he rounded the last concealing projection of stone; but the ledge was empty, the fine layer of dust blown in by the wind undisturbed. Looking down into the arena from that height, he could see the rhinos of the Anvil of Heaven who had climbed the hill settling in for the night, the Palace servants ensuring they had all they needed. Tai Lung was there, of course, a paler silver form among the heavier grey shapes of the rhinos, sitting by a wall and eating supper. Not a suggestion of threat there.

He had entered the student barracks to find the place unusually quiet. Po had headed down to the village, he knew, and he guessed that Tigress, and probably Monkey as well, would be asleep. As he passed the hallway with the student's quarters his sensitive ears confirmed quiet breathing from two of the rooms. He continued to the dining hall, where he found Crane, Mantis and Viper, having a light meal and apparently discussing whether they could get Po's father to come up to the Palace to make a supply of noodles. They broke off as he entered the room, but he had no intention of interrupting, only asking Mantis about Tigress and Monkey, and then leaving. At last, he'd made his way to the Dragon Grotto, and was able to compose himself, letting the day's shock and upset drain away like the water flowing over the lip of rock. But when he'd finally returned to his own room and tried to sleep, he found the disquieting events returning to his mind and disturbing his rest.

He rose and dressed, and quietly made his way out of the barracks. He stepped outside into the crisp morning air, smelling the fragrant scent of pine underlaid with the faint aroma of sandalwood that pervaded the Palace grounds. A blanket of fog hid the Valley, hanging over the fields and river channels, but the sky overhead was pale blue, with a few high clouds tinted pink and gold by the dawn. Cool blue shadows stretched long from every object, bending away from the rising sun. Shifu closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, feeling refreshed and hopeful in the light of the new day.

Then his ears twitched, catching a distant sound.

At first, he thought it might be the rhinos starting their own training exercises; from all he'd heard of Commander Vachir, he could assume that nothing as minor as finally getting his tired and wounded men to a safe resting place after pitched battles would interfere with keeping his war band in top form. Most likely the opposite, in fact. But no – the sounds he heard weren't loud enough for the number of rhinos in the arena, and at any rate, they were coming from the wrong direction. He focused on the training hall; who could be there now? Viper and Mantis were eating their breakfast, and Crane and Monkey, at least, were still asleep. He hoped Tigress was, as well, though he hadn't been certain. If she was in the training hall with her injuries, he would have to have a word with her.

As he walked purposefully toward the building, it occurred to him that it might be Po in the hall; every now and then, the panda was known to rise early without any complaints, and begin practicing on his own. He had improved his technique considerably, bearing in mind where he had started from; the words "level zero" popped into Shifu's head, prompting a small smile. The panda still had trouble with some of the devices, particularly the Spinning Serpent Logs, though he could at least extricate himself from between them without help. In fact, Po's approach to much of his training was… unorthodox, and required a great deal of creativity from Shifu; he had been right in realizing he could not train the panda as he had his other students.

Lost in his thoughts, he opened the door to the hall, which was now undeniably the source of the sounds he'd heard. He had only a moment to take in the scene before him.

Tigress was not in the hall, but that was of little consolation. His eyes went from the wreckage of the first rank of Wooden Warriors, to the sight of Tai Lung moving easily through an advanced form while poised on the tilting rim of the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, and, as Shifu had admonished for him countless times, not paying the least attention to what he was doing. The snow leopard's attention was on Po – Po, who was balancing effortlessly on the Spinning Serpent Logs, and not only keeping his footing but deflecting the rapidly swinging Eshan Porcupine Clubs.

Shifu froze in the doorway, caught between shock, outrage, and amazed delight at Po's accomplishment. He barely heard Tai Lung saying, "See, it's not so different from when we were sparring on the –"

And then he broke off, eyes going wide as he spotted Shifu in the door. Their eyes met for just a moment, and at that instant, Po spun around atop the turning beams and struck the club swinging toward him so hard that its chain snapped with a report like a firecracker in the suddenly silent hall. Po's gaze dropped from the club arcing toward the roof down to the doorway letting the light of morning into the room, and winced almost comically as he became aware of Shifu's presence.

In the next second, Tai Lung sprang from the rim of the jade bowl, his leap carrying him across the hall and over Po's head, reaching to intercept the spiked ball as it hit the zenith of its flight and began to fall directly toward Shifu. Catching the movement above him, Po realized the danger at the same moment, and launched himself from the beam as its curve rose beneath him, grabbing for the club; his fingertips grazed the wooden ball, deflecting it slightly, and as he tried to gain a better grip on the club the inevitable convergence occurred. Po's hand closed, not on the wooden club, but on Tai Lung's outstretched arm, just as the panda began to fall back toward the floor. His grip tightened reflexively, the weight of his body killing the snow leopard's forward momentum and dragging him downward as well. Instinctively, Tai Lung twisted in midair, but he had no room to maneuver. His movement served only to position the panda above him, and he crashed to the training hall floor with Po's bulk landing on him a moment later. The spiked club continued on its course, until Shifu shot out one small fist, deflecting the wooden ball with such force that its spikes embedded themselves deep into the door beside him.

Po looked up into the master's glare, and belatedly tried to assume a casual expression. "Good morning, Master Shifu!" he blurted out, slapping his fist into his palm and producing a sort of spasm that was likely meant to be a bow.

From beneath him came a muffled yet vehement, "Panda, get_ off_!"

"Oh!" Po scrambled to his feet, and pulled the gasping snow leopard up with him. "Sorry about that, Tai!"

Shifu glowered at first one, and then the other, and finally let his baleful stare settle on the snow leopard. "How," he seethed, "could _even you_… understand the words 'get out' to mean 'make yourself at home in my training hall and interfere with my students'?"

Tai Lung stood frozen for a moment, and Po thought he was likely to simply bolt from the hall. A moment later, the leopard regained enough composure and dignity to give a short, jerky bow and beat a hasty, if not completely demoralized, retreat.

Shifu stared straight ahead as the snow leopard made his exit, took a deep breath and released it slowly, and looked up at Po. "You were doing exceptionally well on the serpent beams, Po," he said, his voice unexpectedly calm. "Please, continue with your training."

Po started at the red panda. Had the last few moments not happened? "Master Shifu," he started, then hesitated. Pushing the matter of Tai Lung with Tigress hadn't worked out so well. But he had to try, somehow. "You know," he began again, "it was really Tai Lung who helped me with the balancing thing. I just… I dunno… I just had to let go and do it… or something." When Shifu didn't respond immediately, he went on. "See, he put a bamboo pole across a stream when we were going to get some food, 'cause he didn't have anything in the house - it was awful, I can tell you…" he stopped a moment, and found the thread of the conversation again. "Anyway, I couldn't manage it at first, I mean it was only _this wide_…" he demonstrated with his paws, "but when we were sparring later, we wound up out on the pole, and I was doing great, like it was nothing…" he trailed off, waiting for a response.

Shifu regarded him, blandly, for a long moment before speaking. "Yes," he said, in the same unnaturally composed voice. "Tai Lung has always had a unique approach to his training. I can see how his methods might mesh well with yours."

Po's eyes widened. This was going better than he'd expected; it was almost too easy. "Then you'll let him stay?" he asked, hopeful.

"No," Shifu said decisively.

The smile fell from Po's face. He frowned a moment, then abruptly thumped to the floor, a small puff of dust rising as he sat.

Shifu regarded the airborne motes with raised eyebrows. "With the Five gone, it looks like Yuhui has let the dusting in here slip. I'll have to talk to him."

"Never mind that!" Po said. "That's not important! We need to talk. About Tai Lung." His brow creased. "Wait, we have someone who dusts in here?"

"Not when you and the Five are training, obviously," Shifu said drily. "I considered what you said last night," he went on. "I believe you _did_ say only that you had defeated Tai Lung, and I made the assumption that you meant he was dead. I know Tai Lung; very little else would dissuade him. And you," he looked pointedly at the panda, "never told me otherwise."

"I didn't know," Po said. "_I_ thought I'd killed him. He was gone, so… I only found him a few weeks ago. And, I know I only met him the one other time, when we fought, and I haven't known him anywhere near as long as you have, but, he's changed. Really. You need to give him a chance."

Shifu was silent for a long moment; then he sat facing Po. No dust floated up in the morning light.

"Po," he said, "I raised Tai Lung as my own son. I taught him everything I could, everything I knew – not to make him become what I wanted, but because _he_ wanted it, because he truly wanted to devote himself to kung fu." His gaze dropped to the wooden floor in front of him. "Or so I thought. I thought the same with Tigress. Now… I see that they were only trying to please me." He swallowed hard. "And somehow, I failed them. I wanted them to be like me, to surpass even my abilities – and they did. But still, they lacked something, something I should have given them. For Tigress, it was my approval, my… love."

"But she knows you love her," Po said quietly.

"Yes, Now, she knows." He frowned. "But sometimes, knowing something and feeling it, are two different things." He looked up with a small smile. "You showed me that."

Po gave a short laugh. "Me?"

Shifu nodded. "For Tai Lung, it was different. I always gave him my love and approval, I was always proud of him. He could never have doubted that. But, somehow, I made him feel as though it all depended on his achievements. That if he failed, if he disappointed me, he would lose my love. I… never realized this, until after we fought. But afterwards, after he was… gone, I realized that when he demanded I tell him how proud I was of him now… he expected me to deny it. To reject him. When Oogway refused him the Dragon Scroll, I see now, he felt as though his failure negated all of his accomplishments; and when I turned away, to try and understand what had just happened, to speak to Oogway –"

"He thought you were turning away from him," Po finished. "That he was… nothing." At Shifu's startled expression, he went on. "That's what he said, when he saw the Dragon Scroll, when he saw only himself. It's like, he has to be everything, or he's nothing. But it's not true; I've tried to get him to see that." His eyes met Shifu's. "You do still care about him," he stated.

Shifu took a deep breath. "Yes," he said finally. "But that matters very little now, Po. Tai Lung is no longer the cub I raised, the student I trained. I failed him, I see that now. But he turned against all I taught him, all the Jade Palace stands for. There has been too much time, Po, where he has hated and resented me, and I have known I could only prepare for his return, and hope he could be… stopped." He shook his head. "I fear there is little hope that there could be much understanding, or reconciliation, between us, now. I tried to reach out to him, when he returned… and you saw how that ended. Even if he has changed as much as you say, I fear there is very little time to try now."

"Because you think they're going to kill him," Po said.

Shifu nodded somberly. "After his escape, and his return here… I can't see that there's much chance of anything else."

"I guess I just thought… if you welcomed him back, it would be okay. He could stay."

Shifu sighed. "There are laws and traditions over which we have no say, Po. Even the Emperor must obey them, and he has already stretched the rules for Tai Lung once, at Oogway's request."

"And Tai's escape threw that back in his face, didn't it?"

"I'm afraid it probably did."  
>"I know the Anvil of Heaven are thinking they're going to take him back to prison," Po said. "I think that's what Vachir is planning on."<p>

Shifu nodded. "That may be the best that can be hoped for. At any rate, I think is best if Tai Lung and I keep our distance from one another. If you are able to bring him a measure of peace, Po, as you did for me… "

He didn't need to finish the sentence. Po understood.

* * *

><p>Tai Lung wasn't sure how he wound up on the rock ledge – he hadn't even thought of the place in years – but at least it afforded him a place to be alone for a time and try to sort through his agitated thoughts and emotions.<p>

How had he been so stupid as to let Po talk him into going to the training hall? He should have known he'd hardly be welcome there. And yet, he had wanted to see the place, after all this time. He'd spent so much of his early life there, had so many good memories… and he had let Po's enthusiasm carry him along. The panda's optimism, however misplaced, was absolutely contagious.

And perhaps he was even, to some small degree, hoping Shifu would find them there. After a night's rest, in the bright light of morning, had he let himself hope that Shifu would have reconsidered? That he would somehow miraculously see that Tai Lung had changed, that he regretted so much that had happened in the past? But how could he see that? It was clear he wanted nothing to do with his former student, and who could blame him?

He had known he could never come back, that, as Shifu had said, this was no longer his home. He should have left before they got here. He had a brief thought of Tigress on the bridge, injured and about to be overwhelmed. But surely Po and Vachir would have helped her. It would have been best to have gone; he might have done some good against their enemies outside the Valley, and he wouldn't have disturbed anyone's peace in here.

Somehow, without really thinking about it clearly, he had thought that all he needed to do was to let go of his own anger and bitterness, to admit he was wrong, to apologize, and he would be welcomed back, that Shifu would forgive him. But that had been naïve – those had been the thoughts of a child, spoiled and self-centered. As though others only responded to his feelings, instead of having their own – Shifu had been hurt, physically and emotionally, he had been betrayed by one he loved, and for what? Something that was beyond his ability to give. How could he forgive that? It was far too much to ask of the red panda.

Familiar sounds rose up to his ledge from below; not the morning routines of the Jade Palace, which were almost new to him after so many years, but those of a much more recent past. He rose and dusted himself off, and headed down to the one place in the Valley he could reasonably think he belonged.

He settled into a spot between the carved dragons on the viewing platform overlooking the arena, distracted from his dismal thoughts by the sight of the Anvil – at least those in the arena – going through their own training exercises. He'd heard echoes of this routine for years, but had hardly been in a position to watch. He had to admit, it had been frustrating at times. Not only because his all-too-proficient adversaries were honing and improving their skills and he couldn't observe them and figure out where a weakness might be found if he ever had a chance to exploit it, but frankly, because he'd been bored beyond all reason and would have loved to at least watch them train for combat.

Vachir was aware of him almost as soon as he arrived, but beyond shooting him an annoyed glance, ignored him and kept his attention on his men. Tai Lung was sure he'd hear about it later. After twenty years, the rhino had an understandable expectation to find the snow leopard where he'd last left him. He really should stop needling Vachir, he thought, though this time it had been unintentional. He felt a smirk starting. He had no intention of stopping, and he knew it. It was just too satisfying.

Mantis joined him on the platform, looking a little out of sorts himself; perhaps the lingering aftereffects of his foray into Vachir's hip flask. He eyed Tai Lung dubiously. "Why did I wake up on a rhino?"

_So that's where the panda put him_, Tai Lung thought. "Ah… not sure. You'd have to ask Po," he evaded.

"Where _is_ Po?" the insect persisted, still sounding unamused.

_Who did Po put him on?_ Tai Lung wondered, trying to remember who'd been sleeping nearby when he awoke. "Last I saw, up at the Training Hall with Shifu."

Mantis' eyes widened. "You didn't!"

"It was Po's idea!" the snow leopard protested.

"Sure it was."

"We're talking about Po." Tai Lung said drily.

Mantis reconsidered. "Okay, I can see that."

They watched as the rhinos continued their drill; eventually Monkey joined them, leaning back on one of the golden dragons.

After a time, Vachir halted the practice by calling out to one of his veterans, "Arigh! What's the worst thing you've ever faced?"

The rhino considered a moment. "Probably… the battle at Xi Jun."

Vachir turned toward one of the remaining recruits. "What about you?"

The recruit answered promptly, eyes wide at the memory. "The river crossing, sir!"

Vachir considered a moment, then turned to his second in command. "What about you, Chuluun? What's the worst thing you've faced?"

Chuluun gave him a wry smile and jerked his head toward the snow leopard on the platform above them. "Him."

Vachir favored the lieutenant with a sour expression; obviously, it wasn't the response he'd wanted or expected. Then, as another thought occurred to him, he turned a speculative glance in the direction Chuluun had indicated. "Tai Lung! What's the worst thing _you've_ had to face?"

The snow leopard thought a moment, started to answer, hesitated, then said, "Fear."

Vachir gave a nod and a slight smile. "Exactly," he said, turning back to his men. "No matter what enemy you face, the first and greatest adversary you must overcome is fear. No matter how good you are, fear can find you, and bring you down. If you allow yourself to give in to your fears, you've as good as lost the fight."

As Vachir continued to address his troops, Mantis glanced up at Tai Lung. "You didn't say 'bunnies with blowguns'."

Tai Lung winced. "I thought we'd agreed never to bring that up again."

Monkey looked from insect to feline with intense curiosity. "I have got to hear that one!"

Tai Lung's "No!" and Mantis' "Not from me!" were almost simultaneous. Monkey grinned at them, knowing he'd get the story from them eventually; he was nothing if not persistent.

Viper glided up and settled her coils near them, looking content and absolutely glossy. "I finally got a good, long bath," she sighed, "not just rained on, for once." The arena platform was one of her favorite spots for soaking up the sun's warmth. She eyed the trio. "You should head up there. You're still grimy from the march here."

"_I_ am not grimy," Mantis said, smugly, flicking an imaginary speck from his carapace. "I am a self-cleaning bug!"

"You were sleeping on a sweaty, stinking rhino," Tai Lung pointed out.

"Why were you sleeping on a rhino?" Monkey asked the insect, puzzled.

"Ask Po." This time the mantis and snow leopard did answer simultaneously.

Monkey laughed, and turned to Viper. "I'll get the twinsies here up to the bathhouse," he grinned.

Below, the rhinos had resumed their drilling; as Viper settled into a warm patch of sun, Vachir appeared on the stairs and caught up to the others. "Need to get our report sent out," he said. He looked at Tai Lung. "So. Where did my training go wrong?"

The snow leopard turned to him, startled. "What?!"

"You got through our defenses. What was our mistake?"

For a moment, Tai Lung actually had to force himself not to let the words "You messed with me" pass his lips. As enjoyable as it was to goad the rhino, he had to consider what would happen when the crisis was past and Vachir truly had the upper hand again; and there was the fact that the current shift in their relationship had its advantages. It was almost a shame things couldn't continue like this. He forced himself to consider the rhino's question seriously, to think back to his escape and evaluate it from a detached point of view.

"Your first mistake," he said slowly, "had to be the heavy crossbows. If your archers had been stationed on the first tier, while I was still dealing with the chains…"

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Crane was ready to leave for the capital. More than ready, in fact. He had money for the journey, as well as the all-important messages, tucked into his sash. His wing felt as good as it had before he was injured. The sky was clear, and the wind had shifted to the southwest, exactly the direction to speed him on his way. If only he could get started.<p>

Po and the rest of the Five had wished him well, Master Shifu had given him a few specific instructions and had said his farewell, and now the only problem was that he was too polite to leave while the rhino commander was still talking to him.

"Now, the Anvil should be set up near the West Market. If they've moved, someone should be able to tell you where."

"I'll find them," Crane assured him.

"Make sure my message goes to Lieutenant Deshiyn. If he's not around, Chen Lao is our scribe, he can handle it."

"I'll be sure they get it."

"Tell them I expect to meet them on their way here. And if you spot the tiger's army on the way, get a look at where they're headed, how fast they're moving."

"Of course."

"Stay out of range of their archers. You know how good they are."

"I remember," Crane said, trying not to sigh in exasperation.

"Crane," Shifu interrupted, to the bird's relief. "You had best start out."

"You're right," Crane answered, with a bow. "Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can." He lifted into the air and soared out over the Valley, glad to finally get started.

* * *

><p>Tai Lung had to admit that a long hot bath, a luxury he'd seldom had the opportunity to indulge in during the last two years – and not at all in the preceding two decades – did wonders for his outlook on life. When Monkey and Mantis left to see Crane off, he slipped back onto his ledge, and spent the next hour meditating. Feeling much more relaxed, he wandered back down to the arena when the rhinos' lunch was brought to them, then found a quiet spot to practice his forms. He wanted to be certain he was in the best shape possible for the battles that were sure to come, and at any rate, he should just enjoy the exercise while he was still free to do so.<p>

He got so caught up in his practice that he was startled, when he paused for a break, to find that Chuluun and several of the rhinos were watching him with a great deal of interest. He had a moment of wariness, wondering if his training had alarmed them; but then one of Chuluun's recruits asked, rather hesitantly, if Tai Lung would show him some of his techniques.

Taken off guard by the request, he looked to Chuluun. "I think that's a good idea," the lieutenant said quietly. "Anything to give us an edge in battle."

Tai Lung held back a moment longer, not sure if he wanted to give his future guards the benefit of his own training. It just seemed too ironic. And yet, the young man looked so sincere, and it had been so long since he'd had the chance to pass on his knowledge, and teaching Po had been the best thing he'd done since he was young himself… He nodded, and after establishing what the rhino already knew, began demonstrating an intermediate form for him and three or four others who joined them.

Later, when Chuluun had sent his recruit off with a message for Chay at the river portage, and told a group of his men to go down to the town and send up replacements with a report on the wounded, Tai Lung considered the morning apart from his run-in with Shifu. Seeing the training hall again, knocking down a few of the wooded warriors with Po, and watching the panda tackle the serpent beams and clubs with a confidence he admitted he hadn't possessed before, had been… fun. Po had been right about that. Perhaps, if they stayed out of the training hall and out of Shifu's way, he could still show Po some of his moves, as the panda put it.

Taking advantage of the fact that Vachir wasn't back yet, and Chuluun wouldn't be too worried about where he went as long as he stayed within the Jade Palace grounds – the small contingent of rhinos occupying the arena were obviously there to keep him out of the Valley of Peace and out of trouble – he decided to go looking for Po.

* * *

><p>Mr. Ping had asked Yang to watch the noodle shop during the lull between lunch and dinner while he visited the Jade Palace. It was a great honor, of course, to be asked to the Jade Palace; even informally, by the very hopeful – and he thought, very hungry-looking – Masters Monkey and Viper. Before his Po had been chosen as the Dragon Warrior he had only made the trip up the mountain once or twice in his life. Of course, now, he visited fairly frequently. It wasn't that Po didn't know how to make noodles himself; but certainly he was too busy training with the Furious Five, and going out doing all sorts of worrying things that Ping had no desire to know too much about, to be making noodles. And Po had obviously told his friends how much he enjoyed his father's cooking; so of course he was more than happy to make the trip up once in a while and make them a fresh supply. And a good dinner. That poor Master Tigress hardly ate enough to keep a mouse alive. It was a wonder she could be so active.<p>

Ping stretched the long rope of dough between his wings, let it twist as it sagged downward, then stretched it again. Like magic, with each stretch and twist, the dough was forming itself into dozens and then hundreds of noodles. Some of his first batch was already simmering in the pot on the stove, along with the vegetables and seasonings he had added, filling the kitchen with a marvelous aroma. It wouldn't be long before Po and friends followed the scent and came looking for their dinner. Now he was making more noodles, so they would have a supply on hand. He found the repetitive motions, so familiar after a lifetime of noodle making, quite relaxing. How Po could have claimed it was boring he had no idea.

As he finished the batch of noodles and began cutting them to a manageable length, he heard footsteps outside the kitchen door. A shadow fell into the room; from the size he guessed it was probably Po; or perhaps that very nice Master Tigress. No doubt they would be hungry. Good thing dinner was nearly ready.

He looked up from his noodles, and was startled to find himself looking into the equally surprised, golden eyes of Tai Lung.


	30. Noodles

Noodles

Tai Lung had literally been a figure of nightmares to Ping since his rampage more than twenty years before. Many times over the years, and especially after it fell to his own son Po to fight him, the snow leopard had appeared in monstrous form, towering over the village, threatening all within it. Even the dreams where a heroic Po leapt forth to defeat him did little to allay his fears. So it did no good to Ping's

nerves to be alone in the kitchen with the large cat standing in the only doorway.

On the other hand, Tai Lung seemed anything but monstrous now. Ping remembered how he had looked yesterday, worn out and limping on a bandaged leg up the road past his shop; and while the leopard had obviously washed and rested since then, he looked mostly the way Ping remembered him from all those years ago; not a terrifying, rampaging fiend, but just a man, strongly built but not enormous, older than the last time the goose had seen him, and with an expression that was anything but threatening.

"Ah… I'm…," the snow leopard started, obviously not sure what to say, any more than the alarmed goose looking at him was. "I didn't mean to bother you. I was just looking for Po," he managed.

Ping felt a little better, but not much, not if Tai Lung wanted his son. "You were looking for Po?" he asked warily.

Tai Lung nodded, already taking a step back from the door. "I could smell the soup cooking," he answered, eyes going from Ping to the soup pot. "I thought he might be here."

The words shifted Ping's mind to another, very familiar subject. "Are you hungry?" he asked politely.

"No, I'm alright," the snow leopard said quickly, though the fact that his gaze went from the pot to Ping, and right back to the pot, made Ping think that perhaps that wasn't entirely true. Then, of all things, Tai Lung smiled; not the overconfident smirk Ping still remembered, but a sort of self-deprecating little grin. "I think I just got used to Po's cooking over the last few weeks. He's very good at it."

Ping beamed. He couldn't help it, not when someone was praising his son. "Yes! He learned everything I taught him about food so fast! It's like he was born to cook," his smile faded into an only slightly annoyed expression, as he added in a mutter "even if he always did spend so much of his time thinking about kung fu." He glanced up again. "Not that there's anything wrong with that – it's a great honor for him to be the Dragon Warrior!" Then he broke off, flustered, wondering if he should have said that to the man who had so violently sought that title himself.

But the snow leopard only nodded. "It is. You're his father?" At the goose's nod, he added, "He's talked a lot about you. And your cooking."

Ping came to a decision as he watched Tai Lung glance once more at the soup pot. "Oh, sit down," he insisted, turning to the stove and dishing up a bowl of noodles. "This is my famous Secret Ingredient Soup, and from what Po told me about your trip here, he hasn't had all the ingredients to make it properly for you." He set the bowl on the table.

Tai Lung slid into a chair, and dug into the soup with a lot more enthusiasm than someone who claimed he wasn't hungry usually had. "That is good!' he said after swallowing the first mouthful. "We were definitely short on ingredients coming here," he added, and chuckled, "especially any secret ones."

Ping smiled to himself as he went back to his dough. "Yes, it's an old family recipe," he said, beginning to stretch the dough out, smacking it into the table a few times to give it the right consistency. "I only told Po the secret a few years ago!" He sprinkled some flour on the table and began the familiar stretching and twisting of the dough, watching it form itself into noodles.

He got caught up in the everyday process, almost forgetting the snow leopard eating across the table from him, until he happened to look up into those strange eyes again. Tai Lung had set down his spoon and was watching him, fascinated. "How do you do that?"

Ping blinked. "Do what?"

Tai Lung nodded at the string of dough between his wings. "Get it to make noodles like that."

Ping looked at the dough, suddenly unable to think of how to explain something he'd done nearly every day of his life. "Well, you… take the dough… and when you let it hang down and twist, it…" he looked from the noodles in his hands to the snow leopard. Perhaps demonstrating was easier. "Do you want to try it?"

The offer seemed to take Tai Lung by surprise. "Sure, I… do you mind?"

"Not at all," Ping said, shoving a ball of dough toward the snow leopard. "Here. First you just stretch it a few times, like this…"

* * *

><p>Shifu had found himself at loose ends after having given the Five and Po a day off from training. After speaking to Po in the training hall, he had gone to the old peach tree to meditate, and had seen Tai Lung slip out from his old spot on the rock ledge and head to the arena. Once he and Commander Vachir had written up their reports to the Imperial court and sent them off with Crane, he had caught a glimpse of the snow leopard coming down from the bathhouse with Monkey, but even though he had gone toward the barracks, their paths had inexplicably never crossed. Later, from the Hall of Heroes, he had seen Tai Lung sitting under the peach tree, but by the time he had crossed back to the training hall, where Mantis and Viper were sparring in the courtyard, the leopard had disappeared again. It was about this time that he began to realize his former student was deliberately avoiding him.<p>

It was just as well, he supposed. While his talk with Po this morning had helped to center him and clarify his thoughts on the matter, it was as he said – there was little he could do at this point, and there would be little time for him and Tai Lung to come to any sort of understanding. He knew Vachir had mentioned Tai Lung's recapture – or surrender, or whatever it had been – in his report, and asked for direction on the matter, while making it clear that the Anvil of Heaven was quite prepared to return to Chorh-gom with their prisoner. From all he had heard from Po, Vachir and Viper, Tai Lung would put up no resistance to the rhinos. So within a short time, when Crane returned with the capital's reply, the matter would be settled. While the thought was upsetting, there was no use dwelling on what might have been.

He had caught the delicious smell of noodle soup coming from the kitchen as he talked to Mantis and Viper, and wondered if Po was cooking or if the Five had convinced Mr. Ping to come up and make noodles. The goose enjoyed doing so, he knew. And he had to admit that the food in the dining hall had improved immensely since the panda – and by extension, his father – had arrived. He should return to the barracks and check on Tigress, anyhow. No doubt she was becoming bored and out of sorts while she waited for her injuries to heal; she never had taken well to inaction. If dinner was nearly ready, he could call in the others and perhaps they would cheer her up.

As he neared the kitchen door, he could hear Ping's voice, and thought Po must be with him. "No, no!" the goose was saying, in a fussy voice. "When it drops down, you have to be sure it spins, so it will twist around itself…"

Shifu frowned. Surely, there was no aspect of cooking the goose needed to instruct Po in? And then he heard a sound he hadn't heard in decades, a sound he never thought to hear again – Tai Lung, laughing. "Like this?"

"Yes, yes, now you've got it!"

Shifu approached silently, and peeked through the door. Ping was standing near the table, and amazingly, Tai Lung was beside him, a long, spinning strand of noodle dough dangling from his hands. Po was nowhere to be seen.

"Now catch the end, yes, and stretch it out, and let it twist again," Ping was saying.

Quietly, Shifu stepped back from the doorway, and headed down the hall toward the sleeping rooms. There was no way he would interfere with the scene in the kitchen. He smiled as he headed toward Tigress' room.

* * *

><p>Viper and Po were already there when he arrived, and it was clear the delicious aroma from the kitchen had preceded him. Po was already edging toward the door, and Viper was sliding to the floor from the foot of Tigress' bed. Tigress was sitting on the edge of the bed, about to rise, when she saw Shifu entering and smiled.<p>

"Go ahead," she told the others. "I'll be there shortly."

Po hesitated near the door. "Are you sure? If you need any help…"

Shifu thought that Tigress, very quietly, sighed. "My arm's hurt, Po. There's nothing wrong with my legs."

"Because I could bring you something…"

Viper drew herself up and nudged Po's wrist with her head. "C'mon, Po. Dinner is waiting. Let them talk."

With Tigress nodding encouragement, the panda left. As his footsteps faded down the hall, she turned to Shifu, and her shoulders slumped.

"Master, I am so sorry," she said. "I tried to find some other way, somewhere else we could go to find supplies and safety, but –"

Shifu held up his hand. "You did the right thing, Tigress," he said. "You need make no excuses. You needed shelter, and a way to send a warning to the Emperor."

"But to bring an army into the Valley," she insisted; then her eyes and her voice both dropped. "…and Tai Lung." She looked up again. "I didn't want to bring him here, not after all he's done. I didn't want you to have to deal with him again!"

Shifu crossed the room and pulled himself up to sit beside her. He laid a small hand on hers. "I think that was meant to be, Tigress. If you could have bypassed the Valley, and I only learned after all was done that he still lived… Perhaps this way," he paused for a long moment, considering how best to say it, "we can all put the past behind us," he finished at last.

She looked down at him, with a small, rueful smile. "You know, Po won't admit that there's nothing he can do for him," she said. "He wants Tai Lung to come back here, and be a great hero again." She shook her head. "As though nothing ever happened."

"I know," Shifu said. "I spoke to him in the training hall this morning. I tried to explain the unlikelihood of such plans, but Po's optimism is very difficult to deter." He nodded agreement at Tigress' smile. "And that is one of his best traits. I'm sure he'll do… whatever he feels he has to."

"The thing is," Tigress admitted, "he may be right, to a point. Tai Lung _is_… different. I can see that."

"So can I. He is no longer driven by rage and desire for power. In losing the Dragon Scroll, he lost the one thing he had focused his life on, and now he is trying to find something to replace it."

"I wish… you hadn't said that," she said quietly. "Because if he could change like Po wants… But there's no time, now. No hope, really. Is there?"

Shifu shook his head. "For Tai Lung to return here, free, as Po hopes? No. Commander Vachir and I both made our recommendations for his return to prison clear in our reports this morning." His eyebrows rose at the memory. "I was surprised by the commander's determination to take up his old post again. He made it quite clear he no longer expected Tai Lung to present a danger of escaping again."

"Well, hopefully Po can accept that when the time comes," Tigress said. She stood. "I guess they're waiting for us."

When they reached the dining hall, where Ping was happily serving up soup for Po and the rest of the Five, Shifu was not at all surprised to find that Tai Lung was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>For over seven hundred years, the Chih Kuan crane clan had maintained and patrolled the bridge they had helped to build. After Master Oogway had helped them defeat the Black Steel flying lizards that had threatened them, they had accompanied him back to the Valley of Peace, and had constructed the Thread of Hope, giving the Valley a link toward the northeast and the passes to the capital that allowed entrance to those seeking the protection and safety of the Valley but provided a defense against invasion. It could only be crossed in single file, and could be cut if necessary – and the cranes could give warning of any enemy trying to cross into the Valley.<p>

A messenger from the Jade Palace had arrived yesterday, informing them of the previous night's events. None of the clan had been out in the storm. Now they sent out more patrols than usual, not over the bridge itself, but along the edge of the great chasm, to examine the damage done to the bridge and to watch the enemy camped there – for they showed no sign of leaving. The large tiger who seemed to be their leader, who stood in the bridgehead gateway and glared across at the pinnacle that had once held the first span, must see that he had no chance of crossing. And yet, his men were making preparations to remain. The first few hyenas who tried to descend the cliffs had discovered that it was impossible; only the scurrying rats that filled one large tent could negotiate the sheer rock. It would do them no good. The tributary river that flowed through the bottom of the gorge to meet up with the waterway descending from the Valley was swift and rough over sharp rocks. No rat could swim across. And if, by chance, the enemy found some way to reach the first pinnacle and raise the bridge span, it would be a simple matter to cut the rest; the bridge could not be taken or defended by the invaders.

Master Crane had stopped by the clan's home on a wide ledge beneath the overhanging cliffs earlier, and at his request, several of their younger, stronger members had flown off to the northeast to see where the bulk of the tiger's army was positioned. They would keep Shifu and the rhino leader informed of the enemy's movements as long as they remained in the area.

Xianhe glided down the line of the gorge, keeping out of bowshot from the rim. He saw the tiger where he had been for the last two days, staring across the chasm. The crane landed on the pinnacle across from him, near the anchor points for the bridge, gazing back. Letting the tiger know his movements were being observed.

As he watched, Xianhe saw a cobra glide up to the tiger, and speak to him. The tiger's baleful stare across the gap at Xianhe turned to an unpleasant smile, and the large cat turned and walked away with the snake. Xianhe frowned. What could the cobra have told him? The crane spread his wings and lifted upwards from the rock pier, circling up and over the camp. He could see nothing but the usual activity of the enemy soldiers, and the tiger following the snake into the large tent. He turned and dropped down into the gorge, sweeping along the rock face. He evaded an arrow that one of the hyena guards sent downwards toward him, and kept his eyes on the cliff, but there was nothing to be seen there, either. He finally soared back up, and headed back to his clan. He would remind them to be extra vigilant in watching the camp, and report anything suspicious back to the Jade Palace at once.

* * *

><p>Tai Lung had returned to his ledge after leaving the dining hall. He'd heard Monkey and Mantis outside, commenting on the aroma coming from the kitchen, and if they were coming in for dinner, the others couldn't be far behind. He wouldn't mind Po's company, of course, or Viper, who, yes, he admitted it, he had grown to like. But Tigress was another matter, and he had no intention of running into Shifu twice in one day. He wasn't quite ready to head back to the arena, though. Soon enough, he knew, the rhinos would be, literally, inescapable; he wanted some time to himself. And, he knew, Vachir would likely be less than pleased to find he'd been wandering around all day. Avoiding the rhino, at least for a while, was almost as desirable as avoiding Shifu.<p>

He watched as the sun sank below the tops of the hills to the west, as long purple shadows crept into the Valley and stars appeared in the sky overhead. A cool wind raised a spin of dust from the ledge and took it off, over the brink. For a moment, he wished he could follow it, spread imaginary wings and fly from this shelf out over the Valley and beyond, as Fenghuang had done. When he was small, he had almost convinced himself that if he simply believed hard enough… Instead, he stood at the rim of the rock ledge, enjoying the feel of the breeze through his thick fur and watching the lights begin to shine out from the windows of the village below.

He thought about Ping – odd little bird, but there was something about him that drew Tai Lung. Like Po. Made sense, of course. The goose had raised the panda, after all; Po had gotten his outlook on life somewhere. And learning how he made noodles – Tai Lung had never even thought about it before, how things were made. They had always just been there, like the relics in the Hall of Heroes, or the equipment in the training hall. He frowned as a thought came to him. The wooden warriors he and Po had smashed this morning – someone had made them. How long did one of those take someone to build? Did they appreciate their work being broken up like that? But surely they expected it, considering their use. Just as Ping expected his noodles to be eaten.

He turned a troubled gaze down to the village. Why had he never considered what went on down there all day? Why had he never considered the people? Oh, he knew they were there – they had to be there, so he could protect them, and be their hero. But how had he never seen them as more than that? How had he let this be his only view of the Valley of Peace, gazing down from the heights at a little toy village below? Even when he had ventured down to the streets, he had never considered that the people he saw existed apart from that moment, from his interaction with them. That they had their own lives, their own cares and hopes and ambitions… He suddenly remembered that night again, flames, broken walls, smashed market stalls – nothing more to him, then, than the wooden warriors in the training hall. Those had been peoples' homes, their livelihood… Where had Ping been, that night? And Po? The panda would have been a child. Too young to remember, it seemed, and he had come through safely, but there had been other children in the village. Their parents would have kept them inside, away from the terror in the streets, but he had seen the burnt and broken houses as the Anvil had taken him out of the Valley. How had he not seen what that meant?

Shifu was right. This was no longer his home.

It had gotten late, while he had been lost in his bleak thoughts. He turned away from the view of the Valley, and moved around the rock outcropping. He glanced up toward the barracks and training hall. Despite the past, Ping had been accepting of him today. Of course, he was Po's father; and Tai Lung still wasn't sure if he should let himself believe the panda's optimistic view of his future. But if the goose was so willing to befriend him, perhaps… But what good would that do? He wasn't staying.

He headed toward the Hall of Heroes. He should go back to the arena, deal with whatever unpleasantness Vachir would aim at him, and find a blanket and a spot to sleep. He wondered if he'd get a chance to talk to Ping again before they left, but he rather doubted it. The goose would be busy with the noodle shop Po talked so much about. Tai Lung found himself missing the prospect of more of that soup, and the other things Po had mentioned his father cooking. What had it been – water chestnut cakes? He regretted missing the chance to try those.

He stopped in the middle of the broad walkway before the Hall, the light of the half-full moon giving the stone a pale illumination. Looking down beside the long stairway leading to the arena, he remembered crouching among the moss-covered rocks two years ago, waiting for the moment when Shifu's attention wavered and he could appear before him, seemingly from thin air. It was nearly impossible to take Shifu off guard, and the red panda had shown no sign of surprise that night, only resolve and acceptance. None of the anger he had displayed yesterday, Tai Lung realized. But then, perhaps, Shifu had still thought there might be a chance to reach him, before he had rejected his old master's apology and closed his fingers on his throat…

There was little sign remaining of the damage to the steps, the enormous chunk of stone he'd torn out of them in his rage, save for a slightly lighter, rougher patch where repairs had been made and generations of passing feet had not yet worn the new stone smooth. He should go down those stairs now, he knew; there was nothing for him here. He shouldn't be here. The last two times he had entered this hall had been in an insane rage of violence and ambition, an affront to all the Jade Palace represented. And yet… and yet, so much of his life had been spent here, the hall held so many of his memories and dreams among its artifacts and carved stone. He wanted to go in, see it one more time, but how could he?

He started to turn away, but somehow he found he hadn't, that he was standing before the doors of the hall. He remembered, all too well, bursting through the heavy wooden doors in furious assault; again, they had been replaced, the carvings of leaves reproduced by someone's skilled hand. He reached out, running a hand gently over the doors.

Just as they opened from the inside.

* * *

><p>Shifu had eaten dinner with his students, but he had been preoccupied throughout the meal. His conversation with Tigress kept replaying in his mind, and after dinner he had gone to meditate beside the moon pool, letting the flickering candlelight playing across the water quiet his thoughts while the light on the mountain slopes outside the hall shifted from the golden red of sunset to the cool silver of moonlight.<p>

He had had to deny his feelings for twenty years, lock them away in a dark place in his mind, and forget they had ever existed. He had had to regard Tai Lung only as an enemy who posed a deadly threat to the Valley of Peace, to his students, even, unbelievably, to himself. He had been right to do so. He had seen that when the snow leopard returned. And now… now, not only was Po suggesting he might be wrong, but even Tigress was beginning to regard Tai Lung as having the potential to change. Mantis, he knew, might want to take the part of his former friend, Monkey might see certain similarities between Tai Lung and himself, Viper was compassionate enough to want to give her enemies a second chance. But Tigress? If she could see it, then should he…?

He wanted to. He wanted to think he might once again have his son back. But that was impossible. Tai Lung couldn't return here, it would never be allowed. And he, as the master of the Jade Palace, must not allow it. He could not be seen as acting out of favoritism, bringing back the man who had terrorized the Valley not once but twice, simply because that man was his son. When the rhinos received their orders to take him back to prison – hopefully received orders to take him back to prison – he had to let him go. That was the right thing, the proper thing, to do. Perhaps there might be something he, or Po, could do for Tai Lung afterwards, within the limits his circumstances allowed. But that was certainly the best they could hope for. Wasn't it?

How he wanted to believe it wasn't! But that had been the root of the problem from the beginning. His hopes, his desires, had been what had driven Tai Lung to ruin in the first place. He couldn't do that again, not to his son, and not to himself. But did that mean he had to continue on as he had decided yesterday, maintaining his distance both physically and emotionally? Hadn't he learned, in the last two years, how disastrous that seemingly reasonable course of action could be? Look what his detachment had done to Tigress.

No. This was different. Tigress had been a child. She hadn't understood, and she had needed the attention he had withheld. Tai Lung was a man; surely he'd understand, if he thought it through, why Shifu could not permit himself to get caught up in Po's fervent hopefulness and try to reach out to him. He had said all that needed saying two years ago. That should be all that was required.

He stood, feeling as though a great weight had settled on his shoulders. It was not the way he wanted this to be. But it was the way it had to be. He knew it. In time, he would surely be able to accept that he was doing the right thing.

He walked slowly down the Hall of Heroes, pausing as he usually did to gaze up at the portrait of Oogway. Now, more than ever before, he wished he had the old tortoise's wisdom to guide him through his difficulties.

With a dejected sigh, he continued to the doors, pulling open one heavy wooden panel – only to find Tai Lung standing on the threshold, one hand raised as though he had been about to open the door from the other side.

Shifu stared a moment, stunned by the snow leopard's sudden appearance, and surprised as well that he was here at all. Especially after their confrontation this morning in the training hall, this was the last place he would have expected Tai Lung to come.

Tai Lung looked down, apparently just as startled. For a moment, he seemed about to speak; but then his gaze dropped away from Shifu's, and he turned away with a look of weary resignation.

"Tai Lung!" The words were out before Shifu could stop them.

Tai Lung stopped, glancing back warily.

"I… wanted to ask you something," Shifu went on, wracking his brain for something to say to salvage the awkward situation. What could he possibly want to ask the snow leopard? His mind went back to the scene he'd witnessed in the kitchen, Ping showing Tai Lung how to make noodles; no doubt the very ones he and the students had eaten at dinner. Ping teaching Tai Lung, and Po enthusing over his father's cooking as he stuffed away a second bowl of noodles, somehow merged into the conversation Shifu had had with the panda in the training hall that morning, and he knew he had found an innocuous question to ask and get himself out of this predicament. "This morning, Po was telling me about how he found you near Yunjiang," he started, working to keep his tone light. "He explained how he had asked you to train him in some of your more advanced techniques. He also mentioned – naturally – that the two of you were quite short of food." Tai Lung, he saw, had been about to defend his decision to teach the panda things that Shifu had obviously chosen not to; but the turn of the conversation to food had apparently caught him off guard. Shifu went on. "I had to wonder – how did you manage to teach him so much without offering him something to eat?"

Tai Lung frowned, began to answer, then hesitated, giving the matter serious consideration. After one or two false starts, he finally said wryly, "Yes. I see how that would have helped…" He thought a bit longer, then shrugged. "I… don't know. Po just… really loves kung fu."

Shifu nodded as if his curiosity had been fully satisfied, as though this had been the only thing on his mind. He stepped past the snow leopard, and started toward the path to the barracks. "Ah. I see. Yes, he does. Close the door when you leave the hall, Tai Lung."

Behind him, the snow leopard stood where he was, not entering the hall as he had expected. No matter, Shifu thought. He had dealt with the situation quite well.

He took a few more steps before Tai Lung spoke again, not finished with his end of the conversation. "Do you know what you have there, Shifu?"

Shifu slowed, glanced back with an expression of mild amusement, or at least he hoped so. He didn't want to be pulled back into the discussion. "Well, I _have_ been training students for quite some time, so… yes, I do." He smiled slightly, turned, and picked up his pace again.

"He could be better than me!"

Shifu stopped as though he had hit a wall. "What did you say?" he finally managed.

Tai Lung seemed oblivious to his reaction; and for the first time since he had returned to the Jade Palace, Shifu heard a tone of enthusiasm in the snow leopard's voice. "I said, with time, and the proper training, Po could become even better than I am," he said, as though the realization surprised him even as he was saying it.

Shifu turned back. Could it be? Could something have finally broken through Tai Lung's arrogance and self-absorption, to the point that he could admit that someone could not only equal his accomplishments but best them? That Po, his unlikely rival for the title of Dragon Warrior, could do so? There was nothing but openness in the snow leopard's face, he saw; he truly believed what he was saying. And more – he truly wanted it to be so.

It took all the strength Shifu had to maintain a calm expression, an even tone, and say, "Well, I suppose time will hold the answer to that," and turn once more, and walk away.

* * *

><p>Tai Lung stood where he was for a time after Shifu had gone. Their conversation had been brief, and cool, but still it was better than the anger and outright rejection he'd gotten earlier. And one thing Shifu didn't seem to be concerned about was him teaching Po. So if he found the panda tomorrow – he'd been avoiding Po, he realized, and he guessed the panda was worried about him. He didn't want the panda worrying about him. And he did want to see what else he could teach Po. He fully intended to avoid the training hall, however. Shifu had made it more than clear Tai Lung wasn't welcome there.<p>

He had, nonetheless, given his tacit approval for Tai Lung to enter the Hall of Heroes, though that hadn't been the snow leopard's intention. He looked at the open doors, considering for a moment, then reached out and closed them. Not tonight, at any rate. He didn't want to face the memories of his last two times in that hall.

Instead, he turned and descended the steps toward the arena. The stands and enclosing mountain walls left the arena floor in deep shadow, but his night vision could easily pick out the still shapes of sleeping rhinos. The sentry by the gate seemed alert, but Tai Lung doubted he'd rouse his fellows just for him returning to the arena. He'd slip over to the spot by the steps he'd occupied last night, and try to ignore Chuluun's snores.

As he reached the last step, he heard the soft but distinct sound of metal scraping stone from the shadows to his right.

He spun, falling into a ready stance instinctively, before his eyes made out the shape beside the wall, registered its identity and what it was doing.

Vachir ran the whetstone along his axe blade once more, and fingered the edge before he glanced up at the snow leopard. "About as good as it's going to get. I'll have to have a smith see if he can get that nick out of the edge, though. Damn elephants," he rumbled softly.

Tai Lung forced himself to relax and straighten up. Adrenaline was still coursing through him, and it took an effort to force a light tone into his voice. "Waiting up for me?"

Vachir gave him a speculative look. "Should I have to?"

Tai Lung felt the corner of his mouth quirk up. He shouldn't, he knew it, but there was just no resisting it. "What, you were worried about me? Vachir, I'm touched!"

The rhino gave a disgruntled snort. "Keep it up, furball, and you will be," he grumbled, but even though he gave the axe blade one more pass with the sharpening stone, Tai Lung couldn't detect much threat in his tone. Vachir jerked his head to indicate the stairs with his horn. "Find what you were looking for up there?"

Tai Lung felt his smirk fade. He glanced up at the hall high above. What had he been doing up there? Looking for a past he could never recapture, and which had likely been at least half his own fantasy anyway? Or a future he'd never have? He dropped his gaze, and found Vachir watching him intently.

Perhaps because of his earlier thoughts, the new perspective he seemed to have gained from his talk with Ping, he suddenly saw the rhino as he never had before. He had known of the Anvil of Heaven, of course, for years before he ever, regrettably, met them; he had been impressed by their reputation as warriors, and by the tales he'd heard of their exploits. That had all been forgotten, though, when they became his jailors and his sole concern with their prowess was how badly it would interfere with his eventual escape. But now, after the last few weeks, he realized he was beginning to see Vachir not only as an adversary, but as a warrior, and a damn good one at that. The rhino, he realized, was perhaps not so different from himself; while he had no great desire to befriend the man, he could see they did have things in common.

For a moment, he had the strangest thought; to sit down and actually have a conversation with the rhino. Not an exchange of barbs, but simply talking to him. But about what – all the lovely times they'd had in their twenty years at Chorh-gom? Or maybe the chances of coming out of the inevitable battle with Akshatha's army with everyone alive and well? No, the idea was ridiculous; just because he was suddenly feeling chatty, didn't mean the rhino was anxious to get all chummy with his prisoner. He shook his head. "The only thing I'm looking for is a blanket and somewhere to sleep."

Vachir rumbled an acknowledgement, and went back to examining the notch in his axe blade. "Alright. Try to stay put for a while."

* * *

><p>Tai Lung slept later than usual, and woke to find that the rhinos had eaten nearly all the food brought for<p>

their breakfast. He grabbed a few steamed buns before they disappeared, and went to watch Po going through some tai chi forms with a few of the rhinos. One, he thought, was the young soldier he'd jumped into the Yangtze with; obviously, his leg was healing from the arrow wound, though he still favored it. The others looked as though they had recent injuries as well; no doubt they wanted to make sure they were in shape when the Anvil marched north, so they wouldn't have to stay behind.

He'd hardly finished eating before a few more rhinos – the ones he'd been training the day before – were demanding another lesson. As he started to demonstrate a side kick, he caught sight of the smile on Po's face as he watched him. He couldn't help smiling back, rather wryly. Then, as another thought crossed his mind, he glanced around the arena. Chuluun was near the arena entrance, sitting with a group of his men, apparently discussing some principle of tactics using small rocks moved around an outline of sticks. He seemed unaware of any other activity. Vachir, on the other hand, was by the stairs, watching him intently. For a moment, he expected the rhino to come over and put a stop to his impromptu lessons – if the men were learning some of his skills, he was also observing their strengths and weaknesses. But the commander seemed to be in an unusually permissive mood. He watched a moment longer, then went back to his conversation with Gerel, who was checking items off a list in his hand. No doubt he had been organizing supplies for their departure.

Before long, Monkey and Mantis had joined in the practice in the arena, each with an eager group of rhinos surrounding him. It was after his own group broke up into pairs to practice their sparring that Tai Lung saw that Viper, too, had a small knot of rhinos around her. As he watched, one of the large soldiers went fully airborne and slammed onto the arena floor on his back, hard. His friends' laughter at the sight was joined by his own, after he had caught his breath.

By this time, one of the veterans on his side of the arena had gotten it into his head to get "their Tai Lung" to spar with the Dragon Warrior; no doubt, Tai Lung thought, they regretted not being here to see the actual battle between them two years before. He winced at the memory. Luckily for his pride, they hadn't been. Po seemed eager to humor them, likely thinking the match would be fun.

To his surprise, Tai Lung realized he thought the same. When the panda had stumbled into his hut, he'd quickly brightened what had become a dismal, haunted existence for the snow leopard. And while the fighting and danger of the last weeks were more in keeping with Tai Lung's nature, he found he missed the quiet companionship of those first few days.

They started rather slowly, with basic moves and tactics, gradually stepping up both the pace and complexity of their bout. He was surprised, as he had been back at the stream near Yunjiang, as he had been years ago, at how good a fighter the panda really was. He kept expecting him to be slower and clumsier than he was, and Po often bore that assumption out – outside of a fight. He tripped, bumped into things, complained about the speed or distance or slope they were travelling. And the moment he started doing kung fu, all of that disappeared. Tai Lung blocked a punch and found himself dodging a kick he hadn't expected to follow so quickly. He feinted with a kick of his own, then lunged forward, only to find himself aimed squarely at Po's ample white-furred belly. He had no time to stop, just to slow a bit and reduce the rebound. Two of the rhinos caught him as he staggered back, and pushed him back into the fray with a laugh. He caught the panda with a spinning kick, and leapt upward into the stands, going for high ground. Po, to his amazement, was right behind him.

He thought he had the panda for a moment, as he sprang up into the second tier of stands, then grabbed one of the red-painted pillars, swinging completely around it to catch Po with a kick just as he hauled himself over the railing. He landed on the rail, only to see Po execute a midair backflip and catch himself on the painted ledge a foot below. There was a collective "Oh!" from the watching rhinos. The next instant, the panda was flipping upward again, feet coming straight at the snow leopard. Tai Lung dropped off the railing into the stand, and caught Po's leg as it passed him. Po twisted around, dropping them both to the floor.

Tai Lung rolled to his feet, determined to take the offensive. Po fell back, blocking and dodging, until he came up against the wall at the end of the tier. Then it was his turn to swing himself around a pillar, out of the stands and onto the roof of a small pavilion near the gate. By the time Tai Lung followed him, he had scrambled onto the roof of the stands. Tai Lung was close behind him. Po was already waiting, in a ready stance and with a challenging gleam in his eye. Tai Lung returned a feral grin, and started forward. Then his foot fell on something that gave just a little, with a faint ring of ceramic on ceramic.

Snow leopard and panda both looked at their feet, then up to meet each other's eyes. Po's were wide with concern, and Tai Lung felt an involuntary swallow of nervousness tightening his throat. Obviously, they had both heard more than enough from Shifu about how costly and hard to replace the blue tiles of the roof were. With the look of someone treading on eggshells, Po slowly sidled to the edge of the roof, and carefully lowered himself over the side until he could let go and drop into the arena. Tai Lung waited until he heard the soft thump of the panda landing, then, using as little pressure as he could, jumped from the roof himself. Remembering their audience, he couldn't resist spinning in midair and landing in an impressive, ready-to-spring, crouch, before slowly straightening up.

He was expecting to continue the fight on the ground, but Po was heading for the gates when he looked for him. Tai Lung cocked his head in puzzlement, then saw that the panda was headed for the goose who had just entered the arena, looking small and a bit lost among the large, sparring warriors around him. As they crossed in front of him, heading to the stairs, he could hear Ping explaining, "Yes, I know I made enough noodles for you and your friends, but then I remembered how many rhinos you had up here, and I know how much they eat…"

Tai Lung dropped in beside Po, inviting himself along.

* * *

><p>At the doors of the Jade Palace, Shifu and Tigress had paused, watching the activity below in the arena. Shifu noticed the look of concern that creased his daughter's brow as Po and Tai Lung began sparring. She started to say something, but he held up a hand, watching the two warriors critically. As they both dropped to the ground, and Po moved off to meet Ping at the gate, Tigress turned to him. "Master…"<p>

Shifu simply shook his head. "At least they got off roof before they broke any of the tiles. Mr. Yeh charges far too much to replace them. " He turned and entered the Hall of Warriors, and Tigress followed.

* * *

><p>The next days were much the same. Ping didn't return the next day, but the following afternoon, he appeared at the arena gate again, telling Po, who'd been regaling Anguo and the other recruits with some only moderately embroidered accounts of his adventures as the Dragon Warrior, that he was sure they must be running low on noodles again by now, and he should be sure his new friends got as much as they wanted. Of course, he knew, Po was far too busy as the Dragon Warrior to make noodles…<p>

Po, dusting off the seat of his pants as he joined his father on the way to the kitchen, thought he had a good idea of what was bringing his father to the Jade Palace so often recently. As they passed the path leading to the rock ledge, he called out, "Tai! My dad's here!"

The snow leopard appeared around the rock an instant later, and only belatedly tried to look nonchalant about it.

As Po stretched and spun dough for the noodles, he watched as his father ground spices and gave advice to Tai as the leopard chopped vegetables. His father was impressed by the thin, uniform slices Tai Lung was producing – Po was, too, remembering how long it had taken him to get the hang of it. His vegetables had often come out lumpy and uneven when he was younger. Of course, Tai probably wasn't imagining the cleaver as a sword and the leeks as wolf bandits threatening the innocent.

Po smiled as he cut the noodles to a usable length. He hadn't seen Tai this relaxed and happy for a while. Not, he realized, since Akshatha's men had burned them out of the hut. Oh, there'd been moments when he got Tai to smile since then, but they'd been short and the snow leopard had quickly fallen back into the fatalistic gloom that had hung over him since they'd met up with the Anvil of Heaven. He knew Tai had been avoiding him lately, and had meant to find a moment to try and talk to him. But after his dad showed up when they were sparring, he realized that the time spent in the kitchen was doing the snow leopard a lot more good than anything he could say to him.

He stirred the noodles into the soup pot on the stove, smiling as he listened to the conversation behind him. His dad seemed just fine with Tai, which was saying a lot. He'd been afraid of Tai for years, as long as Po could remember. Now he was chattering away, and Po didn't even mind – well, not too much – that he was telling Tai about all the embarrassing things Po had done as a child. After all, when was the last time his dad had an audience that hadn't heard it all before, if not been there themselves? Still, did he have to bring up the time he'd spilled whitewash all over himself, and run naked down the street yelling that he was a ghost?

Tai was grinning. "I set fire to the training hall once," he said. He glanced up at Po. "Did Shifu ever tell you about the time I snuck down to the village and got into the back room of Mr. Fu's sweet shop?"

"Noooo," Po said. "What happened?"

"I ate the yinsitang he'd just made. The entire batch. What I didn't get stuck in my fur."

Po's eyes widened at the thought of the large batches of string sugar the sweet shop still made. Despite childhood boasts to his friends, he wasn't sure even he could have managed the feat. "You didn't! What happened?"

Tai Lung chuckled wryly. "Fu sent word to Shifu, and he came to collect me. I wasn't feeling too good by then. I threw up all over him. And my fur was matted with sugar for weeks."

"That's when Fu started to put a lock on his back door," put in Ping.

Tai Lung shrugged. "I didn't get sweets all that often. Can't look at string sugar to this day." He swept the sliced leeks into a bowl, and passed it to Po, who added the vegetables to the soup.

"You know, Dad," said Po, "I was telling Tai all about your water chestnut cake…"

Ping gave his son a sidelong glance. "You just want me to make water chestnut cake." He went back to his grinding, pounding with growing frustration on a particularly tough piece of star anise until Tai Lung took the mortar and pestle out of his wings and used his greater strength on it. "Don't break my mortar," Ping admonished him.

"No, Dad, I want Tai to try it," Po insisted. "It's the best!"

"Stir the soup, Po."

Po stirred the soup. "Y'know, Dad," he said after a moment, "you should show Tai the noodle shop."

"Tai Lung has already seen the noodle shop," Ping answered, adding cinnamon to the mortar. "How you go through so much five spice powder…"

"Viper likes it," Po said. "And he hasn't seen the shop in a long time, Dad. Not since you remodeled it."

"I remodeled the shop," Ping said, pointedly, "because the two of you broke my arch and left a big hole in the street right in front of the entry." Panda and snow leopard exchanged a somewhat sheepish look. "And also," the goose went on, "because since you were the Dragon Warrior, I had so much more business, and I wanted the place to look nice for the customers. Since you're so important now," he added, a long-suffering tone beginning to creep into his voice.

"Dad!" Po protested. "I come down and help you as much as I can! I even play mahjong with you and your friends! It's just, sometimes I have to go and… you know, save China or something. And Uncle Yang helps you!"

Ping turned to the snow leopard, who had become absorbed in chopping a carrot while they argued. "Would you like to come and see my noodle shop, Tai Lung?" he asked politely, ignoring Po.

Po stopped by the arena stairs to let Monkey know where he was going, and to ask him to check in on Tigress for him to make sure she was alright, and so he missed the first signs that trouble was brewing. It was while Monkey was pointing out, in a dubious tone, that Tigress maybe wouldn't want Po having him check on her like she was helpless, and Po urging him to do it anyway, but not _seem_ like he was checking on her, that they heard the first rumble. Po turned and hurried across the arena as Vachir stepped in front of Tai Lung, just paces from the gate, with a sharp, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Ping, looking small beside the two large, heavily-muscled warriors, put in a faint, "Well, you see…"

Tai Lung, jaw set, moved to pass the rhino. Vachir planted a hand on his chest, holding him back.

With a sudden, swift, and surprisingly vehement move, Tai Lung knocked the hand away. Vachir shoved him back. Ping muttered, "Oh, dear. You know, perhaps we should…"

Tai Lung's expression was on the verge of becoming truly nasty when Po wedged himself between the two potential combatants, forcing them farther apart. "Whoa, whoa! Wait, wait, wait just a moment! Just calm down, okay?"

"Dragon Warrior?" Vachir's demand for an explanation had a polite tone with an edge of steel beneath.

"Yeah, you see, we were just going to go down to the village, to my dad's shop," Po said, trying to sound as if that were the most reasonable and ordinary thing to do. He hadn't really anticipated the rhino's objection, and inside his head he was calling himself every kind of fool. "If that's okay with you," he added. He could all but feel Tai Lung's glare boring through the back of his skull.

Vachir stared hard at the panda. Then he crossed his arms over his chest, regarding the three of them silently for a long, long moment. Po became aware of how quiet the arena had gotten, how all the rhinos were suddenly alert and focused on them.

"Alright," Vachir said finally, in an even tone that somehow sounded more threatening than a shout. "Take him down the hill. Show him the shop. Then bring him back. I'm not having any trouble." His eyes fixed significantly on Tai Lung's for a long moment, then moved back to Po. "_You_ keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, I will," Po said quickly, before the rhino changed his mind. He had the feeling that that could be a bad idea. And he had the feeling Vachir knew it, too. "There won't be any trouble."

Vachir gave a single, sharp nod, and stepped aside, still watching them. Po forced a smile, threw an arm around Tai Lung's shoulders, said, "C'mon, buddy, let's see my dad's noodle shop," in a cheerfully strained voice, and all but propelled him out of the gate. Ping followed closely, staring back at the arena with wide eyes. From the stairs across the arena, Monkey returned his look.

* * *

><p>AN - Sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter. Real Life does get in the way sometimes! 60-hour weeks don't leave much time for writing; but as the holidays wind down, hopefully I can spend more time on this long, long story. Thanks for being patient!


	31. Lost and Found

Lost and Found

Chuluun leaned in closer to the lantern, needing more light for the work he was doing. It wasn't a task he performed often, and the needle and thread felt clumsy in his large fingers. On the bench beside him, Vachir was still muttering to himself.

"Said to get him right back here. Didn't I?" This last seemed to demand an actual response, and Chuluun mumbled an affirmative, most of his attention still on the needle. He'd finally gotten the thread through the eye, and didn't want it to come out again. How his brother-in-law the tailor managed this day in and day out was beyond him.

"Hours, it's been," Vachir grumbled. "How big can one damn noodle shop be?" He looked up at the dark sky. "Give all those little villagers nightmares, having him wandering around down there! And who will they blame it on?"

Chuluun felt a little more secure as he finally got a stitch into the cloth in his hands. "Us," he answered.

Vachir's voice dropped lower. "Damn cat's getting willful. Have to deal with that."

"You did let him go," Chuluun pointed out.

Vachir ignored that. "You see how contentious he got with me?"

Chuluun had seen the confrontation, all too well. He'd been about to order the men in, even knowing that wouldn't help if Tai Lung really wanted a fight. He'd always been afraid that it would come to blows between Vachir and the snow leopard, and that Vachir would come out the worst for it. The most alarming moment he'd had was during Tai Lung's escape, when he'd made it to the main bridge and there was Vachir, standing front and center of his men, with that pugnacious gleam in his eye. He was sure the commander was tempted to take the snow leopard on one-on-one, and was never so relieved as when he'd given Qorchi the order to fire at the explosives instead. And he'd been relieved today, when Vachir had let Tai Lung go with the panda. But now, he knew, the challenge to his authority and the impression that he had backed down were rankling his friend.

"That damn panda," Vachir was muttering. "I swear to the gods, Chuluun, there's not one person in China outside the Anvil can take an order anymore!" He settled into a disgruntled silence for a few moments, then went on. "They get back, I'm gonna…"

Chuluun tied off his thread and moved to the next hole. "What're you going to do, Vachir – take a stick to him?" he asked absently.

"It's tempting," the commander grumbled, then shot a look at Chuluun. "Who d'you mean – Furball, or the panda?"

Chuluun grinned. "Well, since the panda _is_ the Dragon Warrior…"

Vachir chuckled softly. "Probably not the best idea, then." He sighed heavily. "Or with Fluffbutt, either, I suppose. He's getting so testy…"

"Being back here unnerves him," Chuluun said.

"Yeah," Vachir answered. "Cat's always been too high-strung. And while he's still loose – I've smacked him a couple times since we got him back, but I really don't think he even notices that anymore. Can't really do worse. But this is pushing it, Chuluun, I can't just…" He trailed off, severely put out. "I shouldn't have let him leave."

"What else could you do? And Po's keeping an eye on him."

He got a wordless grumble in response, but was glad to see his commander beginning to let his anger go and try to work his way around to a more constructive – and less dangerous – way to deal with the situation. That had been his intent, after all.

Vachir glanced down at his sewing. "What're you doing?"

"Fixing my blanket."

"While we're in town, you can get a new one."

"I like this one." Chuluun was tall, even for a rhino; getting a good, thick blanket long enough that his shoulders and feet didn't stick out was difficult. And this one was soft after years of use. He tried to keep it in good repair. He tied off his stitches again, and held the blanket up to the light, looking for any other damage.

Beside him, Vachir rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, rubbing at his temples. "I dunno," he finally said. "Thing like this makes me wonder if I still got what it takes. Maybe I'm getting old, maybe I just can't cut it –"

Chuluun jabbed his elbow roughly into the other rhino's shoulder. "Shut up!" he snapped.

"Well, it's true –"

"The hell it is!"

Vachir smiled wryly. "Will be someday, you know."

"When that day comes, I'll hit you with my cane. Until then, stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

Vachir straightened up, about to shoot back an indignant reply, but his attention was caught by Po, entering the arena gate and picking his way almost comically between the sleeping rhinos.

They waited for several long seconds, but the panda was, apparently, alone. When Vachir started to rise to his feet, Po saw him, waved cheerily, and headed in his direction.

_But of course_, the commander thought, amazed. _He leaves Tai Lung sitting who knows where in the Valley of Peace, with only a goose to guard him, and when he gets up here he smiles and waves and wants to sit down for a chat._ He would never, he thought, understand that panda.

Po made his way over to the bench and sat beside the rhinos. Chuluun folded the blanket and looked up at him. "Forget something?" he asked mildly.

For a moment the bear actually looked puzzled. "Huh? Oh. Tai. Sorry. Those steps just… kinda… take all my… Anyway, he's down at the noodle shop." He jerked a thumb back toward the gate.

Chuluun almost thought he could hear Vachir silently counting to ten before he asked, "Why?"

"I didn't want to wake him up." He frowned, and leaned toward the rhinos, his voice taking on a confidential tone. "Y'know, I know he's been helping with the training the last few days and all, but I think he's still more worn out from all the fighting on the way here, and that bite on his leg, than he lets on. Anyway, it got kind of crazy down there tonight."

Vachir's words were very precise. Chuluun could see the tension building up in him. "What do you mean, crazy?"

"At the shop. We were showing Tai around, and then my dad," the panda's voice got a little tense and annoyed as well, "starts telling him all these stories about when I was a kid, and hauling out the family pictures… Anyway, he suddenly realizes it's getting close to the dinner hour, so he has us start chopping vegetables and getting the noodles on, and steaming the bean buns." His eyes widened in remembered surprise. "And then people started coming in for dinner, and… they just _kept_ coming! I can't remember the last time we were that busy! Maybe the Dragon Boat Festival the year I became the Dragon Warrior – " He noticed Vachir's impatient glare and went on hurriedly. "So Dad was drafting everyone to help. Not just me and Tai and Uncle Yang, but Heng and Li Na, and even old Mrs. Ba started washing the dishes in back – she is such a sweet old lady…" He glanced at Vachir again, and once more got his story back on track. "So by the time everyone went home, it was getting late, and when I took Tai upstairs to show him the rest of the place… he just sort of dozed off. So I left him there and came back up here."

Vachir was scowling. "Why didn't you stay with him?"

Po looked surprised. "He's in my bed. There's not enough room for me in that thing, let alone both of us, and anyway, I don't think Tai likes being touched very much."

"Wonder why?" Chuluun muttered. Vachir shot him an irritated look.

"So I'll go back and get him tomorrow, if Dad doesn't start us helping with breakfast." The panda sighed in exasperation. "He does that, you know. But really, that shop is all he ever thinks about, and when things get busy… He just gives you this look, you know, and you can't really say no to him! That's kinda what happened tonight; he just wore Tai out."

Vachir stared a moment longer, then, to Po's surprise and concern, doubled up gasping and quivering on the bench. It was only when he managed to raise his head and get a breath that the panda realized the rhino was silently laughing. "Goose…" he finally got out, "… wore out… Tai Lung…" Chuluun was laughing, too, quietly, and muffling the sound further with a hand over his mouth. Po, relieved, grinned as well. Now that he thought of it that way, it was pretty funny.

"But anyhow," he said, when they all had their breath back, "don't be mad at him when we come back, okay? Because it's not really his fault, and he was trying to help out. And he's not going to cause any problems. He's changed a lot, really. You've seen it, haven't you?"

There was no way Vachir could be anything but honest in the face of the utterly sincere look in the panda's eyes. "I've seen it," he said finally. "And I don't think you realize just how much he's changed."

"A pleasant surprise," put in Chuluun.

"Trouble is," Vachir went on, "how long will it last? All it takes is a moment with Tai Lung, doesn't it? He decides he doesn't want to make nice anymore… what d'you do?"

Chuluun glanced speculatively at him. "Think he's been playing us?"

Before Po could protest, Vachir shook his head. "No, I think he means what he's been saying – and doing. Told you," he turned to Po, "that he thought he should have surrendered before, right?" He went on at Po's nod. "And that was before we even knew he was still alive. He might think he's going to do the right thing, go along nice and quiet, especially if we keep finding him some fighting to keep him busy. But let us get him up to the gates of Chorh-gom again…" he turned to Chuluun. "Bets we could get him back in without a fight?"

Chuluun considered, then shrugged. "Not sure. He might balk at that, to be sure. Maybe not, though. Like Po said, he's changed a lot. I think he's finally accepting responsibility for everything he did. Not just finding a way to blame it all on Shifu, or Oogway – or you."

Vachir was silent a long moment. "Yeah," he finally agreed. "I noticed that, too. After we got across the river, the way he was looking back at that burning town… He's hurting, inside, I'll give him that." He gave a soft snort. "About damn time, the arrogant, self-righteous little… Never thought I'd see the day," he trailed off into a mutter.

Po waited a moment longer. "But don't you think… we should give him a chance, then?"

"We are giving him a chance," Vachir said decisively. "Don't know how much good it'll do in the long run. We'll have to see what news your friend brings back. It could be out of our hands by now."

"But if it is… bad," Po said, swallowing hard, "you won't do anything… right away, right? I mean, Master Shifu, he might want to, I don't know, talk to the Emperor first or something, like Oogway did. Get things sorted out."

"You think Shifu wants to keep Tai Lung around here?" Chuluun asked. "Didn't sound like it to me."

"He's calmed down a lot," Po said. "I don't really know what he wants, or what he thinks of Tai, anymore," he went on, shoulders slumping, "but I don't think he wants him… y'know… dead. Just… not here, maybe."

"And certainly not down in the Valley of Peace," Vachir added.

"Yeah," Po sighed. "I'll get him first thing tomorrow."

The rhino shook his head. "No. Leave him." Chuluun and Po both shot him a startled look. "I'm thinking, we should get out of your arena, get down to the village ourselves and make sure everything's ready when it's time to go. Make sure the men aren't lolling around the market square eyeing the pretty girls all day."

Chuluun chuckled. Po grinned, too. "Nah, I think they're all in my dad's shop eating noodles," he said. "Do you want me to leave Tai there, then?"

"Sure, if he's not hurting anything. I told him to be useful, and it's easier to keep an eye on him in one building full of my men then wandering loose up here all day. It'll keep him occupied – and keep him out of Shifu's fur, too, before he gets in another stew about it." He looked sidelong at Po. "Besides, it'll save your poor old father having to climb all the way up here every day, won't it?"

Po laughed. "Yeah, I'll bet he'll appreciate it."

"Alright, then. We'll head down after the morning bell. You tell Shifu what we're doing, and let your people know we won't be needing them to get us breakfast. Tell them we appreciate the attention, though," he said to Po. "And how's Master Tigress? I figured she'd be recovering, but I never saw her down here with the others."

"She's doing fine," Po said. "But Shifu and Mantis are forcing her to take it easy, is all. Master Shifu caught her in the training hall this morning and they got in a big argument about it. She finally agreed to study scrolls in the Hall of Warriors if he'd go with her, and I think he did just to make sure she stayed there. But Mantis says she should be fine in another day or two."

Vachir nodded, looking satisfied. "Good. I don't think she'd want to miss the fight we're bound to have when we catch up with Ushi and his friends."

"She wouldn't," Po agreed, grinning at the thought. "If she had to stay here… I don't think I'd want to be stuck here with her!"

"Nor would I," Vachir said. "Chuluun, go to that noodle shop tomorrow and tell that cat to stay put – and I mean it this time! He listens to you, or I'll tell him myself, and he'll be damn sorry for it!" His voice dropped to a grumble again. "Had enough of his nonsense." He glared in the direction of the gate for a long moment. He still felt like marching down to the village, turning Tai Lung out of the panda's bed, hauling him back up the hill by the ear and giving him what-for… but he doubted it would be anywhere near that easy, even if he could hope to accomplish something by it. "For now, though, let's all get some sleep."

* * *

><p>When Tai Lung woke up the next morning, it took him a few moments to remember where he was. The last time he'd slept in a bed had been… when? Kashgar, he thought, at the marmot's inn. He sat up, blinking in the morning light streaming in through the window.<p>

From outside came a short screech, and the sound of slamming. He glanced out the window, and saw the shutters on the wall opposite were shut tight. He frowned a moment. Obviously, the sight of him had frightened someone. He remembered the walk down here last night; when they'd reached the bottom of the stairs it had occurred to him just how bad an idea this was. He could always think several steps ahead in a fight – why could he never think things like this through before he was in the middle of them?

_Because you never bothered to worry what anyone else thought of you_, he realized_. You always just assumed._ He'd seen the shocked and fearful looks of the people they passed in the street when they'd first entered the village days ago, but he'd been too worn out and preoccupied with the battle they'd just fought – and Shifu's likely reaction to seeing him alive – to give it much thought. Now he couldn't ignore the shocked faces, the figures hastily ducking into houses or down side streets, the whispers behind raised hands. He'd almost turned back to the stairs then, but Po had urged him forward, insisting things would be alright, waving and smiling to people he knew. Some of them, at least, seemed reassured by the panda's confidence. And as they'd made their way down the street, with Ping still chattering away to him, apparently oblivious to the people around them, he'd seen something else besides fear and hostility – in some of their observers, he caught what seemed like curiosity.

The noodle shop looked vaguely familiar. He must have eaten here at one time, in his youth, he'd thought. It was, after all, a popular place, well known for its good food. He was sure he remembered the outcropping of rock incorporated into one of the courtyard walls. Ping had shown him the kitchen in minute detail, bestowed on him a wealth of information on the making of tofu, and gave him a complete history of the family business from the day his grandfather had won the shop from a friend in a game of mahjong. As he prepared more noodles, and Po and Tai Lung had hauled in rice sacks and chopped vegetables, he had gone on to explain how he had adopted Po - a story the panda himself had only heard recently, it seemed – and was going into stories about his son's childhood, to Po's embarrassment, when customers started to arrive.

And continued to do so, for hours. Before long, there was a line winding between the tables and out the archway. He had been wrist-deep in chopped radishes when the first rhinos managed to reach the counter, and Po had hastily explained to Gerel and his friends that Commander Vachir was quite aware that Tai Lung was in his kitchen and there was no problem. He hadn't had time to join that conversation; Ping had dropped an enormous pile of mushrooms in front of him at that point, and he had simply continued chopping. He was aware that at some point, a trio of pigs had joined Po in carrying bowls to the customers in the courtyard. One, he gathered from Ping, was the Uncle Yang that Po had told him about, and the others were childhood friends of Po's, Heng and Li Na. The young woman, Li Na, was looking at him whenever he glanced up, he noticed, and had a tendency to look away and giggle whenever he met her eye. It was, at first, amusing and somewhat bewildering, but after a time it became simply annoying. He had no idea how to react to her. He kept his eyes on the chopping board in front of him, only looking up when Ping asked him to bring in more rice. He'd found an elderly ewe in the back washing bowls, who peered up at him with rheumy benevolence.

He'd never imagined that something as simple as cooking and serving food could be as exhausting as training or battle, but by the time the last customer had left, they'd cleaned the kitchen, washed the tables, and swept the courtyard, and Ping had started on the next day's batch of tofu, he could barely keep his eyes open. He followed Po upstairs to the bedrooms, but after a brief glance around the panda's room, he'd sat down heavily on the bed, and… that was all. Apparently, Po had pulled the blanket over him and left him to sleep.

Now that he was awake, he took the time to look at what Po had wanted to show him last night. At first he was just amazed at the amount of stuff the panda had in the room. It looked like at least part of the space was used for storage; there were shelves piled high with bowls and jars, and there were buckets and pans on the floor. There was also a large basket of yams in one corner, and a few bags of rice. He wondered if the food and crockery had been here when Po used the room, or if Ping had expanded into the space after his son moved up to the Jade Palace.

Around the bed, the space was most definitely Po's. There were weapons – bamboo staves and practice swords and axes, as well as a set of quite functional throwing stars. The face of an ox, drawn on the wall, had obviously been a target, to judge by the holes in the plaster. Paintings of the Furious Five hung on the walls around the bed. Shelves nearby held a lamp, boxes, scrolls, and a model ship. He picked up one of the scrolls at random.

"The sage guides his people by putting himself last," he read. "Desiring nothing for himself, he knows how to channel desires. And is it not because he wants nothing that he is able to achieve everything?" He frowned, and put the scroll back. He'd read the _Tao Te Ching_ more times than he could remember; but this time something seemed more… significant about the words. He thought a moment, but it wouldn't come clear. Oh, well, the verse certainly seemed to describe Po well enough.

He turned back toward the window, and caught just a glimpse of the shutter across the way, which had begun to crack open, hastily shutting again. He should leave and stop alarming the neighbors, he thought, but his attention was caught by the row of figures on the windowsill. He leaned closer for a better look. They were carved, articulated, and very highly detailed figurines of the Furious Five and Po. He picked up the figure of Monkey and examined it, moving the arms and tail into various positions. When he set the figure down, balanced on its tail as he'd seen the langur do several times, it held the position without collapsing. Had Po made these? He glanced down at a shelf below the window, and saw a few woodcarving tools and a block of wood that had some work begun on it. Lifting it into the light and turning it, he could see the beginnings of a carving that had to be Shifu. He set the block back where he'd found it. The panda was definitely full of surprises.

He glanced around the room again, taking in the clutter that nonetheless seemed to be more than just a disorderly mess. Instead, it was a wealth of details that spoke of the room's owner. He thought of his own room in the Jade Palace barracks, now no doubt occupied by another student. It would hardly have been necessary to clean it out after he was gone. He had kept his possessions to a minimum, having only his mat and blanket, a lamp to read by, and a small chest with a few changes of clothing and a comb. At first, his austerity had been a conscious imitation of Shifu, but as time went on, he had taken pride in his asceticism, scorning material trappings as beneath someone with his sense of destiny. Yao Shih's herbs and needles and medical texts made sense for one studying something as necessary as the healing arts; but Fox's large, to his thinking, wardrobe, and baskets of ribbons and other feminine accoutrements, and Gaur's shelves and boxes of mementos and trophies from every battle they'd fought and journey they'd taken were regarded with barely disguised disdain. He had viewed their attachment to such things with haughty amusement. When he had been taken from the Valley, there was nothing he'd left here that he had missed.

Now, though, he realized, he had missed a lot.

"What a stupid waste…" he muttered to himself, and stopped short. Those words were far too well liked by Vachir, and remembering the rhino brought another uncomfortable train of thought to the fore. He was supposed to have gone back to the arena last night. He was a little surprised Vachir hadn't stormed in here already. He really had pushed things too far yesterday.

Behind him, he heard the shutter creak open and snap shut once more. He got up and headed for the stairs, so whoever lived across the alley could finally open their window.

He felt a little uneasy when he realized that Po wasn't downstairs. He knew he should head back to the Jade Palace. But, he realized, he didn't want to. It wasn't the thought of how many villagers he would frighten if he strolled through the streets by himself; it wasn't even the inevitable unpleasantness he'd face when he reached the arena. He simply… didn't want to.

He mulled that over as he helped Ping get the noodle shop ready to open for the day. The goose seemed quite happy to have the help, and the snow leopard found he was happy to give it. That was it, he recognized. He was actually happy. He wasn't sure if this was what having a normal life would feel like; he'd never had one. But doing something useful that he was fairly competent at, around people who had no unrealistic expectations of his performance, who actually seemed only to want his company… That, he thought, was what had drawn him to Po in the first place. The panda had simply accepted him; while he had hoped Tai Lung could redeem himself and become some sort of hero, he didn't push him, didn't regard him as primarily a paragon of virtue, or a ravening monster. And he certainly didn't regard him as nothing more than some image he had in his head, of what he could make the snow leopard into. Po let him be, simply, himself; and while Tai Lung might not yet know exactly who that was, Po's – and now, Ping's – acceptance gave him some room to figure it out.

Of course, he thought, as the first customers began to arrive, he might not have much time to work it out. This situation couldn't last. His thoughts became more morose as he tended the rice pot and kept Ping supplied with chopped vegetables. He'd have to leave soon, at least as soon as Crane returned with replies to the messages he'd carried to the capital, and plans were made as to how to deal with the invaders. Vachir would never leave him here; there would be no getting away from the rhino after this. Unless, of course, the orders that came were for his execution… he tried to shut that possibility out of his mind.

And, of course, he'd likely not be here, in the noodle shop, within a few hours. He knew Vachir too well to expect that. He'd let his temper get away from him yesterday. He knew the rhino too well; needling and baiting him as he'd done for the past weeks was enough to get under that thick skin, and he'd been pushing his luck as it was. Being free and able to fight back, the rhinos having no way to contain him, and needing – or at least, appreciating – his help in combat, had given him an amount of latitude in his actions he'd never had with the commander before, and he'd taken advantage of it. Oh, how he'd taken advantage of it! But this had crossed the line. He'd defied Vachir openly, in front of his men, and had almost come to blows; would have, if Po hadn't stepped in. The loss of face would have the rhino seething by now. Any assurance he'd given Tai Lung of leniency once they were back in Chorh-gom, or wherever they ended up, was certainly off the table now.

Briefly, he considered slipping away. No one in the village could stop him; none but the rhinos would try. Of course, they guarded the entrances to the Valley, but he could bypass them if he had to. But where could he go? It was widely known, by now, that he was alive. And known that he had previously hidden among the caravan routes to the west – that way would be the first direction any pursuit would go. Tigress, with her certainty that he was a danger to all around him; Vachir, furious at another escape; probably even Po, trying to find and save him… How could he elude them all? And where would he go? Where, when the only place he truly wanted to be was here?

No, he couldn't leave. He couldn't fight. All he could do was the last thing he'd ever wanted to do – face up to his mistakes and deal with the consequences. He almost… no, he did regret that the fragile trust and understanding that had begun to develop between him and Vachir was doubtless destroyed. He couldn't apologize for his actions; there was really no precedent in their relationship for that, it would seem self-serving and he couldn't trust the rhino's acceptance of an apology. He could only wait for the confrontation and endure whatever nastiness came his way. He wasn't looking forward to it, and he wasn't going to go looking for it; but when it inevitably happened, he'd handle it as he had for years – with as much dignity as he could muster.

Still, he was relieved when, about midmorning, it was not Vachir but Chuluun who showed up at the counter.

"You know," the lieutenant told him, "Po's a better friend than you deserve, Tai."

Tai Lung pushed a pile of chopped cabbage into a bowl and passed it back to Ping. "I know that," he admitted. "What did he do for me now?"

"For one thing, explained to Vachir what happened last night. Actually got him to laugh about it." He snagged a slice of the bamboo shoot the snow leopard was starting to chop. Tai Lung slapped at him with the flat of the cleaver, but the rhino snatched his hand out of the way in time and popped the slice of bamboo in his mouth, grinning. "You're fast with that, you know?" he chuckled. "But not as fast as I am where food's concerned. I had seven little brothers and sisters."

"And the rest of the Anvil to compete with after that," Tai Lung said, smiling a little in spite of himself. "Alright, I know when I'm outclassed." He caught three more slices on the cleaver and flipped them expertly toward the tall rhino.

Chuluun caught them, and began munching on one. "The hell you do," he said, shaking his head. "I thought humility was supposed to be a kung fu master's virtue."

"Never said I was virtuous," the snow leopard shot back. "So Vachir's… what? Calmed down? Less than vengeful? Being fed noodles by a certain panda to the point where he's just insensible?"

"Not out for your hide, for the moment, at least," Chuluun said. "He's bringing the men down here to the village. Get everyone out of the Jade Palace's fur and feathers. Also, I think he feels it's better to have you in one small shop than roaming around the hillsides. You're supposed to stay here." He became serious. "Take my advice for once – do it."

* * *

><p>Shifu watched as Tigress ducked under the swinging arm of the wooden warrior, blocked a second arm moving opposite to the first, and leapt over the spiked tail before spinning into a high kick that broke her artificial opponent in half before moving to the next one.<p>

She still favored her right arm, he noticed, but not much; she was recovering well. By the time Crane returned, she would be nearly fully recovered from her injury. Tigress had always been a fast healer. Or, he thought, she simply refused to let pain or wounds slow her down. Not to the point, thankfully, where she would make the damage worse; she had far more sense than that. She would never do anything that might result in a permanent disability that would lessen her fighting skills in any way. Kung fu was her life.

He frowned at the thought. That was what he had taught her. Had taught all of his students, naturally, but Tigress especially – and Tai Lung. He had expected them to follow in his footsteps, to devote their lives to kung fu as he had, to excel in it and master the art up to and hopefully beyond his own considerable ability. But he had chosen this path. Had they ever had a choice? The others had. Viper, of course, had been raised in the household of a renowned master, and had her father as an example; but she had initially thought herself unable to fight and had developed other skills before choosing the warrior's path. Mantis had come to learn from Master Oogway when he had reached the limit of his training outside the Jade Palace and wished to progress further, and the same could be said for Crane. Monkey had come out of gratitude to Oogway, after the tortoise had instilled a sense of compassion and desire to do good in him. And Po had apparently dreamed of nothing else throughout most of his life.

But his own children… had he ever given them a choice? He knew he hadn't. He had given them no other life than this. That they had surpassed his hopes for them, made him more proud of them than he could ever express, didn't change the fact that they had never known they could choose differently. Would it have lessened his pride in them, his… love for them? Obviously Tai Lung thought so. Tigress… it was hard to tell what she thought, she kept so much inside. He wanted to believe that, no matter what, nothing would have changed his feelings for them. But he had only to remember that moment years ago, when Oogway had sadly shaken his head, when Tai Lung's golden eyes had fixed in pleading astonishment on his. When he had turned away, his own emotions in a turmoil he could not even put a name to and was not sure he wanted to examine too closely. When his world had teetered on the brink of ruin before his own inability to say, "I love you, I'm proud of you no matter what" had pushed it over the edge, irrevocably.

He blinked, setting aside the past. Tigress had stopped her practice, and Mantis was on her wrist, prodding at various points on her paw and asking if she felt any numbness. To Shifu's relief, her answer was always no. But was he being selfish again, relieved that she was healing and would continue in the path he had laid for her, because he had no other to offer?

He sighed deeply, as his daughter began a series of exercises to strengthen the muscles of her shoulder under Mantis' direction. She had been angry this morning, a stormy scene at breakfast when she discovered that Po had left Tai Lung in the village. Shifu had thought he should voice his own disapproval. And yet, the thought that Tai Lung was no longer at the Jade Palace, his brief, distant appearances haunting the red panda like a ghost of times long gone that could never be restored, was a relief. When he learned that the rhinos had decamped to the village as well, he had a sense that things could begin to get back to normal. At any rate, he and Mantis had convinced Tigress to remain here while Po and Viper went to the noodle shop to ensure that all was well. Tigress appearing there in her present mood could well cause a problem that might not otherwise exist.

And Tai Lung, Shifu thought, might well be better off where he was as well. Po and Mantis had both told him that being back at the Jade Palace was upsetting the snow leopard, and Shifu had noted that, after their brief meeting before the Hall of Heroes, Tai Lung had kept mostly to the arena, and the rhinos. And, of course, to the kitchen with Ping. He had seemed happiest there. Whatever the goose had to offer, it seemed to be doing the snow leopard some good. If he was causing no problems in the village, then Shifu was content to have him at the noodle shop. If nothing else, it would afford his son a time of peace and happiness before his fate was finally decided.

* * *

><p>"I guess I never thought about that," Po was saying as he and Viper reached the bottom of the stairs. "Of course, she had to have a name before she came here, but I guess I just thought about Shifu adopting her, and you know how he just calls everyone by what they are… For a while there, I was starting to think <em>my<em> name was 'panda'!"

Viper gave a small sigh. "I know what you mean. And believe me, it took me a while to get it out of her. Sometimes I think _she_ thinks her name is 'Tigress'."

"Did Shifu always do that?" Po asked. "Or is it because… you know… he gave Tai Lung such an auspicious name, and it kinda fell apart…"

"No, I don't think so," Viper mused. "Remember, when Mantis talks about his first years at the Jade Palace, he was called Mantis even then, and Gaur and Fox didn't use their own names. I'm not sure how far back the tradition goes."

"Anyway," Po said, "I think her name suits her." Glancing up, Viper thought she caught a hint of unfocused eyes and a dopey smile on the panda's face, and suppressed a smile of her own. Po's hero-worship of Tigress, in particular, had been obvious from the day he first came to the Jade Palace, but over the years, she'd watched it deepen into something more. One day, she thought, Tigress would catch on… and then what? She wasn't sure, but she could only hope that both her friends would be happy. Then she saw Po's expression turn to a frown of puzzlement, and followed his gaze down the street.

"Isn't that a lot of people to be at your father's shop at this time of the morning?" she asked.

"Yeah," Po agreed. "We've never had a line out the door this early." He picked up his pace, looking over the crowd in the archway. "There can't be a problem, no one's upset, they're just waiting."

Once at the entrance, Po found he couldn't squeeze his way in. He couldn't even see what was going on; a knot of rhinos blocked his view. Viper had an easier time, slithering in between the variety of feet in the courtyard, and causing a ripple of disturbance and a steady stream of "Sorry!" and "Excuse me!" as she made her way to the kitchen and back. When she reappeared in the arch, Po was reassured though still mystified to see she was laughing.

"Just let me get my breath back," she gasped, coiling against the outer wall of the courtyard. "Po, you have to get in there and see it!"

With a determined expression, Po set to work. With a great deal of sidling, shoving, and a running monologue, like Viper's, of "Pardon me, 'scuse me, Dragon Warrior coming through!", he made his way to the front of the noodle shop, and came to an astonished halt.

Uncle Yang was in front of the counter, passing out bowls of noodles as fast as Ping could hand them to him. Ping was moving between the stove, the stacks of bowls, and the counter at a pace Po had seldom seen, and he had a moment of worry about his dad wearing himself out if he kept up that speed for long.

But the center of attention, the real draw for the crowd, was Tai Lung. He'd gotten the technique of chopping vegetables down over the past days, and now he was adding in his own personal style. To all appearances unaware of the stir he was causing, he was wielding the cleaver at breakneck speed, the blade flashing not only up and down but spinning, flipping into the air, changing from one hand to the other, as vegetable slices appeared, were swept into bowls that seemed to float into Ping's waiting hands, and were replaced by whole vegetables that were in turn reduced to slices. Po, watching open-mouthed, wondered how he hadn't managed to lose a finger.

It was obvious what the crowd was thinking – Tai Lung racing toward the Valley on a rage-filled mission of vengeance was a nightmare to be fled as fast as possible. Tai Lung chopping vegetables in Ping's noodle shop was a first-class source of entertainment.

"See what I mean?" Viper asked, coming up beside him. "I don't think I ever would have expected this!"

"Neither would I," Po chuckled. "And I've come up with some pretty wild ideas in my day!" He made his way into the kitchen. "Dad!"

Ping turned from the stove with a smile. "Po! Can you believe how good business is this morning?" he said delightedly.

"Bowl!" Viper warned him. The goose pivoted, caught the bowl of chopped radishes, dumped it into the pot on the stove, and replaced it on the counter without missing a beat. Viper watched the cleaver flash in an arc behind Tai Lung's back as the snow leopard swept a cabbage out of a basket below the counter and onto the cutting board, twirled the blade back into his right hand, and continued chopping.

"Yeah, Dad, it's great," Po said. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since last night. But you were here, you saw how busy we were. Word must have gotten around!" He beamed over his shoulder, though whether at the snow leopard or the crowd visible past him, Po wasn't sure. "He's so fast with that cleaver, I can hardly keep up!" He intercepted the incoming bowl of cabbage. "And everyone loves to watch!" His voice dropped lower, and he raised a wing in a confidential gesture, though in the cramped confines of the kitchen the act was absurd. "He's not so good at customer service, though. I don't think he's really a people person, you know?" He raised his voice again, in a normal, cheery tone. "But he makes the best rice!"

Po stared at him, dumbstruck. He had the strangest sensation that his life and Tai Lung's had somehow become inverted. Ping, oblivious, passed three bowls of noodles to Yang at the counter, and it took Po a moment to catch the significance of the next item his father picked up and moved. His eyes went wide in shock.

"Dad!" he protested in a strained near-whisper, snatching up the object.

Ping looked up at him in mild confusion. "What, son?" He took the article from Po's hand and replaced it. Po grabbed it again.

"Dad!" he insisted, louder. "Don't put the noodle hat on Tai Lung!"

Viper, peeking up from the tail tip she'd slapped over her face, caught an amused glance pass between the snow leopard and Yang. She shook with laughter, draping herself over the bottom of the staircase until she could catch her breath again.

Po leaned in toward the snow leopard, careful to stay out of the way of the cleaver. "You okay, Tai?"

Tai Lung didn't miss a beat, but he shot Po a rather sardonic smile. "I've had worse things put on me than a hat, Po."

"I didn't mean that," Po said. "I mean, things got a little tense yesterday…"

Tai Lung passed the bowl, now containing bok choy, to Ping. Ping put four more bowls of noodles on the counter in front of Po, and Yang disappeared with them before Po got more than a whiff of the delicious aroma. Po grabbed a handful of leeks from a basket and dropped them on the cutting board in front of Tai Lung, who flipped the cleaver expertly around his wrist and began chopping again.

"Chuluun said you talked to Vachir," he said. "Since he hasn't come in here and slapped me, I assume everything's fine."

"Everything's fine," Ping stated before Po could answer.

"Yeah," Po said. This was too weird. All his life, much as he loved both his dad and cooking, he had dreamed of leaving the noodle shop to learn kung fu. Now he was the Dragon Warrior, and he had no wish for things to have gone differently; and yet, he didn't like feeling he could be replaced quite so easily.

Another thought crossed his mind. "Dad? Is it okay with you if Tai stays here?" He was sure the rhinos hadn't bothered to ask.

"Certainly!" said Ping. "He's a big help!" He absently patted the snow leopard on the back as he reached for the chopped leeks. Po caught Tai Lung's smile at the gesture. He smiled, as well. Yeah, he thought, Tai would be all right here for a while. Edging around his dad, he grabbed a couple bowls of noodles for himself and Viper, and sat on the steps to eat and watch the show.

* * *

><p>The watchful eyes of the cranes were on the warlord's camp, but while they observed the hyenas at their archery and the crocodiles arguing over how to go about raising the bridge, they could not catch the smallest movements, nor those under cover of darkness. They had noted messengers passing between the small force at the gorge and the main body moving north, but they had not caught the dholes bringing a not-entirely-still bundle into the large tent in the center of the camp. And while they had observed the rats scrambling around the cliff face, they had been unable to keep track of just how many of the rodents were searching for a path downwards, and how many were at the bottom of the ravine, hidden by the ever-present mist, seeking a way to cross the river.<p>

Though light and agile, many rats had fallen to their deaths from the high cliffs; many more had drowned and been swept away by the swift river current. But a steady stream of the rodents had made their way into the gorge and were ranging up and down the riverbank, seeking a way across.

And at last, they had reported success.

Rahas had made his way down the cliff face, carefully stretching from rock to rock, slithering over the bodies of his rats clinging to the stone where his own ventral scales could get no purchase. It was dark when he reached the bottom of the gorge, the high walls and ever-present mist cutting off the light early. He found a sheltered crevice in the rock wall, calling his rats to cluster around him and keep him warm with their furry bodies and rapidly beating hearts. He could sense their unease, taste the faint scent of fear in the air around him with each flick of his tongue, and savored it. They might fear him, but he could always count on their fanatical devotion to him.

He had armed them with darts coated with the most basic poison at his disposal, a venom that would paralyze its target. Possibly kill, if the victim was small enough, or received a large dose; but the purpose was to delay, to quickly deal with resistance. They wanted information as much as anything else, knowledge of their enemies' weaknesses. And now they knew where best to get it. He quivered with silent laughter, thinking of Akshatha's surprise and disbelief when they had at last learned the identity of the Dragon Warrior they had heard so many disturbing rumors about. Akshatha had almost decided to believe that it was indeed the tigress they had captured, despite her flight from the camp; her, or perhaps the snow leopard who had seemed intent on challenging him. But it was neither of the smaller cats, they had finally learned. It was the buffoon of a panda that had wandered into their vicinity weeks past.

Hearing that, Akshatha had nearly broken camp and marched north, leaving the panda and his companions to their hiding place and getting on with his conquest. It was only Rahas' own advice, that the panda, while seemingly foolish, was nevertheless the focus of the local prophecies and legends. That he could, intentionally or not, serve as a focus of resistance if they left him alive, had convinced the tiger to stay and allow Rahas to continue with his infiltration of the Valley of Peace said to lie beyond the river gorge. That, and the fact that the valley also contained several hundred skilled warriors who had eluded them, as well as any other fighters who might have been in the place already. The fact that they had doubtless already sent a message north increased Akshatha's unease, and desire to go. Rahas had reassured him, pointing out that the main body of their men would take time to cross the next large river, and they would have time to catch up. He needed to rely, now, not on stealth, but on Ushi and those who still supported him here in his homeland, for information and assistance.

In the meantime, they could deal with this potential focus for trouble. He had left Akshatha pacing on the edge of the cliff, worrying at the tassel he'd taken as a trophy in some combat or other and that now hung from the hilt of his weapon. Let him worry that they were wasting time here, that the Chinese emperor would muster a force against them, that – and this was no doubt uppermost in the tiger's mind – that Ushi, among his own people, would turn on his erstwhile allies. The ox had more sense than that, Rahas knew; he wouldn't make a move on his own until their army had proven victorious, and there would be more than enough time to deal with him then. Now, it was necessary to deal with the immediate threat, the chance that the panda and the rhinos could muster a force at their rear. Some information gathered, and a few quick, well-placed deaths, and that problem should be solved.

The cobra waited through the night, and far enough into the morning for the sun the reach the bottom of the ravine and warm his body sufficiently for the next task. Crossing the river, although he would not enter the water, would be difficult and chilling enough. He made his way to the water's edge, eyeing the swift current, and the spray rising from the rocks breaking the surface like fangs, with distaste. He and his entourage reached the place chosen for crossing, a spot where the tall piers of rock broke the river into several narrow channels. The current was more powerful here, but the space between rocks had allowed the rats, holding to each other in long, living chains, to bridge the gaps before too many of their number had drowned and washed away. Now, thin ropes connected one rock to another, bridging the river. Rahas smiled thinly. Even if the cranes ventured this low, they could easily miss this slender construction.

He hesitated a moment before starting across, looking over the rats around him, and flicking his tongue over the tip of one fang. He had learned, long ago, how to modify his own venom, using ancient, nearly forgotten secrets said to have been passed down from the naga sages of old. His bite could send a victim walking through the darkest and most forgotten depths of their mind; and often, what they brought back with them could prove invaluable. He hoped, though did not expect, that he might have a chance to try it on the panda. The deepest secrets of such a warrior, keeper of ancient secrets of his own, would be most interesting indeed. But he had other, and more promising, targets.

The cobra raised himself to the level of the first cord secured to a rock on the riverbank, and coiled around it. He stretched out, wrapped around the rope, spiraling around it over the rushing water. He hissed in annoyance as cold spray came in contact with his scales. When he reached the next rock, rats were ready, clinging to the rope wrapped around the stone, to support him over the cold wet surface to the next stretch of their bridge. In time, chilled but no worse, he reached the far bank, and again rested in the sun, letting it drive the cold from his body.

Before the sun had passed the rim of the gorge, he had worked his way to the mouth of the cave the rats had discovered. It didn't appear to be much; a shallow depression in the rock face, with a back wall of tumbled stones. But the stones, debris from a long-ago cave in, held a secret. Through openings in the rubble that his lithe rats and his own flexible body could barely fit through, it was possible to reach the other side, where the tunnel continued into the cliff. They travelled in total darkness, using senses other than sight to guide them. After many long, cold hours slithering over the stone, he could sense that the tunnel had opened out into a vast cavern, the emptiness broken by numerous large objects. At his hissed command, several of the rats lit small lamps they had carried. The faint light showed that the chamber was filled with enormous statues, depicting warriors of many species in fighting poses. Rahas gazed about, fascinated by what was obviously a tribute to a long tradition of teaching in this valley, if these were indeed their heroes, predecessors of the warriors who had so troubled his lord. He glanced upward to where he could just make out the placid face of a tortoise far above him. Moving forward into the cavern, he eventually found a spot to rest in the carved stone coils of a viper poised to strike. He had his followers positions the lamps about him for their warmth, then sent scouts ahead to the far end of the passage. Soon, after he had rest and information, he would be ready to put his plan into action.

* * *

><p>Tai Lung was chopping coriander, in no hurry and not showing off – a least not much – while Ping made noodles in the kitchen behind him. But something was wrong. There were fewer customers in the courtyard every time he glanced up. Whenever he looked down to the cutting board, there were more vegetables. He sped up his cutting, but the pile of vegetables grew larger and larger. The slices were piling up around his feet, and he wondered why Ping wasn't taking them to the soup pot. He spared a moment to glance behind, and saw Ping's worried look as the dough between his wings seemed to be taking on a life of its own, stretching too far and then snapping back to tangle around the goose. In the brief moment he had looked away, the vegetables had continued to pile up. He could barely see the empty courtyard, and the produce was falling off the counter, burying him to the knees. The stove behind him flared suddenly, drawing a startled yet ominously muffled cry from Ping. Tai Lung was a blur with the cleaver, trying to get through the vegetables and reach the goose, but he was too slow, he was floundering in a pile of radishes and mushrooms, and the stove was shooting a tongue of flame up to the ceiling, and Ping's noodles were constricting around him like a serpent, until only his frightened eyes could be seen…<p>

He sat up with a gasp, wide-eyed, the blankets sliding off the bed to the floor. Like clockwork, Mrs. Fong gave a startled screech and slammed her shutters. Four days now, and she still wasn't used to seeing him in Po's window. For once, Tai Lung paid her no mind. He was still trying to find his way back to the present, away from his dream.

He had always had nightmares, since he was a child. Most of those in his adult life had involved prison, and the difference between dream and waking was a matter of degree. But before that, they had been much like this one, all variations on a theme. He was the only one who could help, who could avert some catastrophe… and he couldn't. He was too small, or slow, or weak. People who counted on him got hurt, and he couldn't stop it. A familiar wave of shame washed over him; he'd done all he could, hadn't he, to make that one come true. It always took him awhile, since his rampage, to bring the shield of his self-justifications up again after one of those dreams. And the last few years, he couldn't even do that. He ran a paw over his face. The image of Ping disappearing in all those noodles… It would be almost funny if it hadn't been so horrifying.

He headed downstairs to help the goose get ready for the day. No matter how accustomed he was to rising at dawn, Ping was always up before him, preparing for business. He winced as he watched the goose start on a batch of noodles.

"Are you alright?" Ping asked, with a quizzical look.

"Ah… yes," he said, trying to sound like he meant it. At the goose's continued stare, obviously concerned, he added, "I just had… a strange dream."

"Oh?" Ping asked, turning back to his dough. "What about?"

Tai Lung hesitated. There was no way he was going to try to explain that dream to the goose. "Ah… about kung fu?"

Ping nodded, his attention on the noodles. "That makes sense."

The emotions of the dream faded as they worked, but the sense of guilt the nightmare had awakened continued to prey on the snow leopard. He'd been surprised at the number of customers Ping had had in the past few days, more than usual according to both the goose and Po. He would have thought the opposite would be true, that fear of him would have kept people away. The mixed reaction to his presence surprised, and frankly, confused him. He had noted that most of the recent customers were either the older citizens of the Valley, who might well remember him as Shifu's prize pupil, or even – embarrassingly – as a cub, or the younger generation who would likely have heard of him only as a frightening figure in a story that might sound intriguing, particularly as he was doing nothing alarming at the moment. It was the middle segment of the population, those around Ping's age, who would have seen his insane attack on their village, who would have feared for their lives and those of their families, who stayed away.

So why was Ping, who had a small child and a shop that was more to him than just a livelihood, taken him in so readily? He finally steeled himself to ask as they brought supplies out from the storeroom.

"Of course I remember what happened that night," the goose said, sounding more serious than was usual for him. "I could hear all the yelling down the street, and then I could see the flames over the rooftops. And then Mr. Wan told me that you were… well… you know…"

Tai Lung knew all too well. He slumped onto a crate as Ping went on.

"So I grabbed Po and hid him behind some rice sacks, over in that corner."

Po. Somehow, he hadn't thought – or had avoided thinking – of the panda, only a small child at the time, being caught in his rage that night. If he had happened to come in here…

"And I just stood over here, by the door, with my cleaver. To… you know…"

Tai Lung looked up, aghast. "But, Ping," he said, "If I had come in here, you know there was no way you could have –"

The goose waved that off. "Oh, I know that!" He looked appealingly at the snow leopard. "But I had to do _something_."

Tai Lung sagged even more. "Ping… I…" he said faintly.

Ping shook his head. "But that was all a long time ago," he said briskly. "And you weren't always like that. Everyone in this Valley looked up to you. And you deserved it! You just had a shock, was all, you were disappointed…" He reached for the ginger jar on a shelf near Tai Lung, then stopped and awkwardly patted the snow leopard's arm. "You just lost your way, I think. And it turned out badly for all of us. Even you. But maybe now you've found it again."

Tai Lung looked up into the goose's hopeful, questioning smile. "I hope so," he said softly.

Ping nodded and went back to the ginger jar. "Okay, then. Let's get ready to open. Bring out two of the rice sacks, please!"

Tai Lung hefted the heavy sacks. He didn't know how the goose managed them without Po around. "Why don't you buy the rice in smaller bags?"

"Because it costs more," Ping said shortly, taking a string of garlic bulbs off a hook.

Tai Lung frowned. "That doesn't make sense. If a bag this size costs a certain amount, then one half this size should cost half as much," he said.

"It doesn't," Ping answered, heading into the kitchen.

"But that's not right…"

"Sure it is," the goose explained, going back to the storeroom for vegetables. "Bring that cabbage crate you were sitting on. Smaller bags means more bags, for one thing. They cost money. Then the merchant has to fill them, and tie them off…"

"But that can't amount to much…"

Ping stopped with an armload of produce, and looked at the snow leopard seriously. "You're a lot of help, Tai Lung, and I appreciate it," he said, "but you really should stick to kung fu. You just have no head for business!"

* * *

><p>The Anvil of Heaven had set up their main camp at the far end of town from the Jade Palace, along the road to the river portage. Vachir was pleased, if not at all surprised, to find that his men had managed quite well without his constant presence. He expected no less. Most of the injured were well on their way to recovery. Supplies had been restocked, and equipment repaired. Much had been done on the promise of payment from Deshiyn in the capital, but Vachir discovered that some had been covered by the Jade Palace treasury, at Shifu's orders. While it was appreciated, the rhino couldn't help feeling a little put out; he had never much cared for Shifu, and feeling gratitude toward him rankled. Still, he would be sure to offer the red panda the proper thanks.<p>

He had stayed away from the noodle shop, deliberately, though he made sure some of his men were usually there, just to check on Tai Lung. The cat was doing well, by all reports, causing no trouble, helping the goose, and putting on quite a show for the townspeople. That last amused Vachir no end. He'd told Tai Lung to make himself useful, not to go and make a spectacle of himself! Still, it was good to know he had some skills that didn't involve anyone getting hurt. Maybe, if nothing else, he could let their kitty into the kitchens once in a while when this was over. Keep him happy, and keep the men entertained.

He was pleased to see Master Tigress entering the camp. Of all the Jade Palace masters, he liked and respected her the most. He hadn't forgotten how, at their lowest point, after the battle at the Yangtze, he had seen her moving among his men, encouraging them. She was a hell of a fighter, too, nearly Tai Lung's equal, and a better leader than the snow leopard could ever hope to be. He studied her as she came nearer, stopping to exchange a few words with rhinos she knew from their march here. Yes, there was something familiar about her, or at least about her manner. She reminded him of another tiger, a sometime comrade long dead; though she seemed to have evaded the flaws that had led, in the end, to his death. Had he left any family? Likely no close relatives, the rhino thought. He shook his head, dismissing his idle speculation.

"Looks like your men are ready to go," she said, as she came up to him.

"And it looks like you're doing pretty well, yourself," he answered. "Got the arm out of that sling – everything working right?"

"Yes, Mantis can do wonders," she smiled. "Even if he's a little too cautious for my taste sometimes. I missed helping your men practice."

"Well, you're welcome here any time before we go," he said. "And we're looking forward to you and the rest of the Five joining us when we go after that army."

Tigress nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"That's what your friend the panda was saying. He also said he wouldn't want to be stuck here with you if you hadn't recovered in time."

She laughed aloud. "I'm afraid I don't have the best temper at times! And I don't like recuperating. I can't stand not doing something!"

"You and me both," he agreed. "So what brings you out here?"

"I just needed to see something different. Get a little exercise. I thought I'd see how your men were doing. See if I could help out."

"As I said, you're more than welcome." He glanced around the camp. "Most are about to eat, if that line by the cook's tent is any indication." He gave her a sidelong glance. "I was thinking of heading into town, myself."

She gave him a knowing smile. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Check out this noodle shop they keep talking about. I hear it's supposed to be pretty good."

"And you want to see how this new cook of Ping's is doing?"

"That too."

They made their way back into the village. As they crossed the market square, they heard Tigress' name being called, and turned to see Po and Monkey heading toward them.

"Heading up to the Jade Palace?" Monkey asked.

"No, we thought we'd stop by Ping's for lunch," Tigress said. "What brings you down here?"

"Ping," Monkey chuckled. Po looked a bit sheepish.

"I had to pick up more bamboo shoots at the market for my dad," he explained.

"Po ate most of what he had on hand last night," Monkey added, in great good humor.

"Right before Monkey scarfed up most of his dumplings," Po added, with a mock glare at the langur, "So we're bringing him more rice flour and mushrooms, too."

"Anyway, we figured we'd stop by and eat him out of house and home for lunch, while we were there," Monkey laughed. "Like we always do."

The archway of the noodle shop had just come into view up the street. As they drew closer, Tigress suddenly stopped and frowned. Had she heard a cry of alarm?

Then she didn't have to wonder. A chorus of yells and shrieks arose from the noodle shop courtyard. Po dropped his bundles and raced forward, Tigress and Vachir right behind him, Monkey swinging up onto the adjoining rooftops.

Just as they reached the arch, a flood of terrified customers rushed from the opening. For one horrifying, heart-stopping moment, Po had an image of Tai as he'd seen him years ago, enraged and half-crazed, willing to go through Shifu, himself, anyone who stood in his way. Even as he forced the thought from his mind – Tai was different now, he wouldn't lose control like that – his friend Heng broke out of the panicked crowd and rushed toward him.

"Po!" he screamed. "It's rats! Dozens of them! They have your father!"


	32. Fever Dream

Fever Dream

"No!" Po pushed through the press of bodies in front of him, trying to get to the archway. "Dad!" Above him, he saw Monkey leap to the top of the courtyard wall. He reached the arch, saw Monkey on the wall holding off several large rats, as behind them dozens more swarmed through the courtyard and up the wall – and in the middle of them, carried along on a rippling, furry tide, was his father. Up the outcropping of grey rock built into the wall, and toward the top some feet away from Monkey they streamed, Ping on their backs. His panicked eyes met Po's as they neared the top. "Po!"

Something flashed from the direction of the kitchen, and a cleaver imbedded itself in the wall near Ping, pinning a nearly bisected rat to the plaster. A silver, snarling blur shot over the counter, into the middle of the teeming rats, throwing them to all sides. As Ping disappeared over the top of the wall, Tai Lung and Monkey were close behind him.

Po started to follow them, but a hand pulled him back. "No!" Vachir shouted. "We'll cut them off!" Tigress had already turned toward the end of the block where the alley Ping had disappeared into let onto the street. Po and the rhino pounded after her, rounding the corner and racing toward the alley mouth.

Rats poured out of the alleyway. Tigress charged into them without breaking stride. Po followed, trying to see into the alley, afraid they'd drag his dad onto the rooftops and escape the narrow space. He saw Monkey on the roof of a neighboring house, about to jump down. "No!" he yelled. "Stay there, don't let them out!" The langur nodded understanding, racing along the rooftops, bounding from one side of the alley to the other, circling over one moving point that Po hoped was his father.

Vachir hadn't brought a weapon on his trip into town, but was putting up a good fight unarmed; Po was surprised for a moment, but quickly recalled hearing the commander had studied with Flying Rhino years ago. He watched as the rhino dodged several blowgun darts and a small thrown dagger with an agility Po wouldn't have credited to him before. Then he had his own problems to deal with, as a dozen or more small furry bodies swarmed all over him, jabbing him with sharp objects he hoped weren't poisoned – or, at least, couldn't break the skin through his thick fur. He slapped and grabbed at them, spinning and lurching in the alley mouth, looking, he thought, like anything but the great Dragon Warrior; and at the same time, he kept trying to see what was going on in the alley. Monkey had stopped on a rooftop only a few feet away, peering intently downward and swaying back and forth, gauging where to jump into the fray. In the alley itself, he could see Tigress' back as she dealt with her attackers and an undulating movement on the ground around her, but not much more.

Po got into a rhythm of plucking a rat off himself and pitching it in Vachir's direction; the rhino would smack the rodent out of the air, and had a growing number of unconscious – or worse – rats around his feet. Po worked his way into the alley, kicking at rats as much not to step on them as to actually attack, although booting them into the alley walls put them out of action as well as anything else. As he came up to Tigress, he realized that she had stopped fighting, and he saw that the remaining mobile rats had, quite abruptly, disappeared.

Then his father was pushing past Tigress to throw his wings around Po.

"Oh, son!" he squawked, "I knew you'd rescue me!"

"Dad!" Po held him tightly. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He was aware of the others crowding around.

"I'm not hurt," Ping said, adding, "I don't think… But it was awful! All those rats! Where did they come from?"

Po looked chagrined. "I'm afraid it's my fault, Dad," he said. "They work for the invaders; I think they came after you… because of me." He pulled his father even closer. "I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, no!" Ping protested. "Don't be sorry! You saved me!" He pulled back and looked around at the others. "You all saved me!" He turned a woeful glance on Tai Lung. "That wasn't my _good_ cleaver… was it?"

The snow leopard looked self-conscious. "I'm sorry, Ping," he said. "I'll get you a new one."

The goose looked put out. "With what?" he asked.

Po stared at him, appalled. "Dad! You're not paying him?!"

"Well, he volunteered," Ping told him reasonably.

"There isn't time for this," Tigress broke in. Vachir and Monkey had seemed too fascinated by this bizarre turn in the conversation to do anything more than listen in amazement. "Those rats got into the Valley somehow, and they're not just spying. They tried to take Mr. Ping for a reason."

"To get to Po," Monkey said. "But what did they – "

From the hilltop above, the Jade Palace bell rang out suddenly, not the single chime signaling the start of the day but a steady, clamorous alarm.

"But they can't be attacking the Jade Palace!" Monkey protested.

"And I just pulled my men out of there!" Vachir growled in chagrin.

"But what are they trying to do?" Po asked, bewildered. "They can't hope to kidnap Master Shifu!"

Tigress' eyes went wide, then narrowed. "No, but they can try to kill him!" The words ended with a catch that was nearly a growl. She spun toward the mouth of the alley, but Tai Lung was already past her, running full out for the stairs to the Jade Palace.

* * *

><p>Shifu had been in the training hall courtyard, watching Viper and Mantis sparring while some of the Jade Palace servants cleaned up the training hall. The two warriors were evenly matched, the snake's agility countering the insect's speed. Neither had managed to land a blow on the other. He was feeling a certain degree of satisfaction t, with the Jade Palace restored to its usual serenity, and Po keeping him apprised of Tai Lung's apparent contentment in Ping's noodle shop. That was a surprise; and the fact that the energetic and volatile snow leopard could do so well in such a setting was even more proof, if Shifu needed it, of how much he had changed. He frowned, then pushed aside his fears of what message Crane might bring when he returned. Surely, if Oogway could convince the Emperor to spare Tai Lung when he was still so obviously mad, he and Vachir together could secure some clemency for the snow leopard now that he had shown so much improvement.<p>

And where was Crane? Surely he should have returned by now? A message as important as the one he carried, informing the Emperor of an invasion, would bypass all the bureaucratic levels and rituals usually needed to secure an audience at the court. He tried to figure out how long it would take Crane to make the flight both ways, and how much time he would have spent in Chang'an. He should be back soon…

His sensitive ears picked up an anomalous sound, among the rocks edging the courtyard wall; a soft whispering noise. Even as he turned, he heard Viper's gasp, and her supple body shot by him toward the source of the sound.

That was all that Shifu needed to spring to the attack himself.

A wave of rats boiled out of the rocks, down from the small trees in the courtyard, over the wall. Shifu met the leading edge of the mass as Viper struck from his left and Mantis from his right, but there were so many rats streaming into the courtyard that they were quickly surrounded. Back to back, the three masters kept a small circle around them free of enemies, but the attack was relentless; they couldn't hesitate for a moment.

In the doorway of the training hall, he heard Yuhui's cry of alarm. He couldn't spare even an instant to look, but was relieved when he heard the hall door slam shut. He imagined the pig was racing for the rear entrance, and hoped no other enemies were waiting there. Perhaps he could summon help, though Shifu knew the others had headed for the village that morning.

The rats continued to press in, their attention focused on Shifu and his students. Shifu continued to strike out at them, his feet and staff a blur of motion, deflecting the small missiles aimed at him. In the distance, he heard the tower bell begin a steady ringing, sounding the alarm. Yuhui had made it out, then. Good.

No matter how many rats he and the others managed to put out of commission, more pressed around them. How many were there? Where had they come from? He had thought no one could infiltrate the Jade Palace like this. His hearing was legendary; when his students attempted to take him by surprise, despite their long practice at stealth, they had never yet managed to approach him unheard. When Tai Lung had returned, Shifu had heard him in the rocks below the stairs, had known, as he closed his eyes for a moment, just when the snow leopard had vaulted upward to land softly on the steps before him. Yet these invaders had nearly slipped past him; only their whispers, when they were already in position and about to attack, had warned him.

The horde of rats surged forward, until Shifu felt his feet leave the ground, borne up on a wave of rats clambering over other rats as they closed in on the clear space in the courtyard. Shifu sprang straight upwards, centering his chi for the strike, and came down among them like a hammer blow, the flagstone cracking where his staff struck, the brown furry bodies flung away in all directions around him by the shock. Viper and Mantis pressed their own attacks behind him. He looked up, ready for the next wave – and froze.

Before him reared a pale shape, the white underside of a cobra. The snake continued to rise before him, looming over him, hood flared out, smiling cruelly, its cold, dark eyes locked on Shifu's own. For a moment he felt his own muscles slacken, felt an icy lassitude steal over him. He shook it off with an effort; he'd heard that some snakes had such a skill, to fascinate their prey and drain their will to fight. He tensed for the attack, focusing on the snake's coils rather than the swaying, lifted body, watching for the signs that the cobra was about to strike.

It was subtle, the change in the tension of the snake's muscles, and blindingly fast. With a venomous hiss, the head shot forward, fangs agape. Shifu's eyes went wide, and he moved to dodge and block the strike, not entirely sure that he could completely evade the cobra's bite.

And in that moment, the cobra's body was swept aside as a great paw, claws extended, blurred past Shifu's face, a furious roar erupting from the familiar form that suddenly appeared before him.

Injured badly, the snake retaliated in a flash, coiling around the extended arm. Everything seemed to slow around Shifu; the thought darted through his mind that this must be what Mantis experienced. He seemed to have more than enough time before he had to meet the renewed attack of the rats crowding around him. He was aware of Monkey appearing at the top of the wall and leaping down into the battle to his left. He saw Tigress in the gateway, heard her shout, "Father!" – had she ever called him 'father' before? – as she rushed forward. He saw Po behind her, heard the panda's anguished "No!" that seemed to echo in his own heart in the horrifying moment as he watched the cobra's fangs sink into Tai Lung's wrist.

And as time snapped back to its usual speed, he felt the sudden blast of wind through his fur as a white shape dropped into the courtyard, claws closing on the cobra's body, ripping it away from Tai Lung as Crane soared back upward.

With Po and Tigress – and Commander Vachir as well, Shifu saw – joining the fray, the rats were finally falling back. He looked upwards; Crane had quickly gained a considerable height. Shifu could barely make out the writhing shape of the snake in his claws. And then Crane released his grip, dropping the cobra from far above the courtyard. The snake twisted in the air, spreading out his body as flat as possible and seeming to slither in midair, trying to slow his fall. It did little good. Shifu heard the creature's shriek of fear and rage as he closed on the courtyard pavement. Several of the rats scrambled to place their bodies between him and the stones, and took the brunt of the blow as the cobra slammed into the ground. Only one of the rodents moved, feebly, as the snake tried to gather his coils and rise, the scores from Tai Lung's claws across his back bleeding badly.

And then Viper launched herself at him.

The two snakes coiled around each other, tightening around the other's body, pulling apart to strike at each other with head or tail, closing to wrap a crushing grip around their enemy. The cobra's deep, growling hiss was matched by a higher-pitched but equally venomous sound from Viper. She drew back, then darted sideways as the larger snake struck at her. But he had deliberately overshot to one side, whipping the length of his body back behind hers, catching her in his coils and pulling her flat to the flagstones as he once more pulled back for a strike.

And then the cobra was abruptly yanked backwards, off of Viper, the length of his body straightening in an attempt to pull free as he was swung through the air to smash onto the pavement. For an instant he lay stunned. It was the last instant he had. With an expression of fury greater than anyone had ever seen on the red panda's face, Shifu drove his fist into the cobra's neck with a sickening crack. As the snake went still and limp, his cruel black eyes dulling in death, Shifu spun away and dropped to the ground beside the huddled, shuddering body of his son.

* * *

><p><em>The cobra was fast, faster than he had expected. He had barely managed to deflect its strike away from Shifu. His claws had dug in deep, raking the snake's back, but he realized an instant later that that had been a mistake. The cobra was wounded, perhaps mortally, but it wasn't dead yet, and the moment it took him to retract his claws to pull away was all the snake needed to coil around his arm. Before he could even think to dislodge it, it struck, fangs penetrating even his thick fur, stabbing into his wrist.<em>

_Liquid fire poured down his arm, and he felt the muscles go into spasm. He heard Po's shout, saw Monkey dropping into the courtyard, felt a rat scurry over his foot, but it was as though his brain had frozen in that moment of shock, as he realized just how very badly he had miscalculated._

_Then a blast of wind washed over him, and Crane's claws grasped the cobra and pulled it from his arm. He stared in fascination at the rings encircling the bird's ankles, before they shot upward, out of sight. He knew, vaguely, that something was very wrong with his thinking, but focusing was becoming harder by the second. His thoughts seemed to be spinning in a sickening maelstrom, past, present, and fantasy careening around him, tumbling over and under and into each other. He could dimly hear the battle in the courtyard, and tried to take a step forward. He had to fight. But the courtyard was tumbling, too, and the paving stones tilted upward to slam into him. He couldn't move, could only roll his head and try to focus his blurring vision, while his limbs twitched and contracted painfully. The air was getting thick; it was harder to drag it into his laboring lungs. _

_He heard someone call his name, dimly, far away. Nima, he thought. He was down again, and she would get upset. He didn't want her to cry; he had to get up and comfort her, but his body wouldn't cooperate. The fog dulling his thoughts lifted for a moment. Not Nima, he thought. Viper. He had to warn her, tell her there was a cobra nearby, because they had a reputation for killing other snakes. Or was it a mongoose he had to warn her about? His reeling mind threw up an image of an elephant, so real he almost thought it was standing in front of him. He could see its large, grey foot._

_Then he was being lifted, and he wanted to fight back, because something told him this couldn't be good. The foot hadn't been an elephant's, but a rhino's. Rhinos, and pain, and paralysis, were all too familiar, and he couldn't let it happen again… But the voice in his ear was Po's, telling him he was going to be alright, and he knew he had to stop trying to fight because it would hurt too much to hurt Po._

_Then Mantis was there, right up in his face, his words coming clear through the haze of pain and confusion. "Hang on, Tai! Focus on your breathing! You have to try to keep breathing!" And he wished Mantis would go away, because how could a warrior keep his dignity with a bug on his head? But he thought about his breathing, forcing air in and out as he was carried along, just keep breathing…_

_He needed to tell Po that, he thought blearily, and he wondered how the panda could carry him when he was just a little cub. But the thoughts slipped out of his mind like whispers, the world twisted like the bamboo pole under his feet, and he and Po were falling toward the water below…_

* * *

><p>Despite his assurances to the snow leopard, Po wasn't at all sure Tai was going to be alright. He carefully laid the snow leopard on the mat in Mantis' room, then stepped back against the wall to make as much room as possible, disturbed at the state his friend had fallen into so quickly. Tai would twitch violently, or turn his head, but Po wasn't sure he was even in control of those movements. His eyes were half-open, but he didn't seem to see what was around him, and his breathing was so labored…<p>

Tigress had kept Monkey and Crane out of the room, knowing that Mantis and Viper needed room to work. She had said she'd send a messenger to the town, to fetch the best physicians as quickly as possible. Po was glad she was seeing to things. It was plain Shifu had no intention of leaving Tai Lung's side, and Po edged around to stand near the red panda. Shifu looked so…_ small_, to Po, staring at Tai with a stricken look. The panda wished he could say something to him, but everything he could think of stuck in his throat, sounding so lame and corny at a time like this. He'll be fine, he's tough, Mantis can help him – Po was sure of none of it.

He was surprised when Vachir entered the room, planting himself firmly at a spot near Tai's head, arms folded across his chest, staring down at the snow leopard with an unreadable expression. Po tried to catch his eye, but got distracted when Mantis handed Viper the small cup he'd been mixing herbal extracts in and hopped down from his apothecary's chest. Po watched in growing concern as the insect placed several small, cone-shaped pellets on Tai's wrist.

"Mantis?" he ventured. "Should you really be lighting those on _fire_?"

"Yes," Mantis said shortly. "Cleanse his blood and move his chi. Viper, did you -?"

"Working on it," she answered. She had the cup wrapped in her tail, trying to get Tai to drink, but every time she brought it to his lips he jerked away. Po was about to offer to help, but Vachir beat him to it.

"Here," said the rhino, dropping to the floor. "Let me do it." He took the cup from Viper, scooped up Tai Lung's head in his other hand, and brought the cup to his mouth once more. "Drink it, cat!" he snapped, in a tone that brooked no nonsense. With a small, defeated whimper, Tai Lung swallowed. Po felt himself jump at the sound, so uncharacteristic of the snow leopard, and saw Shifu wince.

Vachir lowered Tai Lung's head back to the mat, then, to Po's amazement, rested a hand almost gently on the snow leopard's head. Po exchanged a look with Viper, who seemed just as surprised, then glanced at the rhino; but no explanation seemed to be forthcoming. Mantis spared a glance in their direction. "Whatever you're doing, keep it up," he said. "He's settling down."

Po let himself slide to the floor, trying not to lean against the fragile partition behind him. He looked at Shifu, whose eyes were fixed only on Tai Lung. After a moment's hesitation, during which he still couldn't think of anything to say, he laid a hand on the master's shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Try as hard as he might, Tai Lung couldn't remember exactly what he'd done, and it must have been serious indeed. Another escape attempt, or else he'd killed someone; or both – likely both, because his punishment must have been absolutely brutal to cause him this much pain. Frighteningly, his right arm hurt even more than the rest of him – what had Vachir done to him? He swore, if the rhino had managed to cripple him, he'd find some way to kill him, no matter what it cost him.<em>

_For now though, he had to rest, and regain his strength. He wasn't going anywhere soon, that was clear. Or rather, he wasn't going anywhere but back into his restraining shell, as soon as Cheren decided he had recovered enough. Then the interminable waiting would start all over again._

_But he wasn't going to be given much time to recover, it seemed. Someone – why couldn't he seem to focus his vision? – was trying to make him drink from a cup. It might be water; if Cheren was feeling generous, it might even be something to dull his pain, though he doubted it. But he feared he knew exactly what it was – they were drugging him so they could get his shell back on him. He jerked his head away. Not yet, he thought. He knew it was inevitable, and he knew that the alternative to the drug was to be beaten unconscious again – he'd never accept his restraint without a fight, he couldn't – but he wanted only a little more time. Vachir must be completely enraged to put him back so soon – what _had_ he done? Why couldn't he remember?_

_Vague images swam in his mind – a feather, and using the elevator as a shield from the arrows, and swinging a mace as Niang rushed him – he grasped at the faint, fluttering memories as they skittered out of reach. Hadn't he escaped, truly escaped? But no, he couldn't have, if he hurt so much. A blast of golden light, and Po saying "Skadoosh!", and Po saying "I didn't get it the first time, either"…_

_The cup was back, and he tossed his head again. It was so hard to move, to breathe… If it was Cheren holding the cup, he'd lose patience soon and pinch his nose shut, holding his jaw closed until he swallowed, but if it was Chuluun, he might give him a little more time, just a little more…_

_But then he clearly heard Vachir's deep voice, and knew he couldn't fight anymore. Vachir was angry enough, he couldn't give him cause to start on him again. He drank, and waited for unconsciousness, but it didn't come. He felt his head lowered again, and then Vachir's hard, calloused hand on his head, and he relaxed a bit. He never understood why the rhino did this, but when he was at his weakest, gravely ill or beaten half to death, Vachir would sometimes offer this one kindness that was exactly what it seemed, that he could react to without fear of retaliation. It wasn't sympathy, and it certainly wasn't apology, but it seemed to be the rhino's way of saying that the worst was over, that things could now go back to normal._

_But normal seemed far away right now, and he was certain the worst was far from over. The darkness that was rising around him wasn't a drugged sleep, it was something far more menacing, full of unknown terrors, and he was falling, slipping down into the shadows, where something he'd never had the courage to face was waiting…_

* * *

><p>Vachir left when the physicians from the town crowded into the room – two pigs, a goat, and an elderly rabbit who set to prodding Tai Lung in a way the snow leopard would never have tolerated if conscious. The goat was lighting up more mugwort, and the fumes were getting a bit thick, anyway. If the cat could be pulled through this, there were more than enough doctors in there to do it. Now, he'd track down Crane, find out what messages he'd brought… and find out if all the effort in that room was worth it.<p>

Chuluun found him some time later, sitting on one of the benches in the arena, rereading a message scroll. Vachir looked up. "Took your time getting here."

"Had to organize patrols to look for more rats. Don't know where they came in, but they seem to be gone now – not a sight or sound of them. Think that cobra Tigress told us about came in with them?"

Vachir nodded. "He was here. Went after Shifu, got himself killed. So that's one problem we don't have to worry about anymore."

Chuluun frowned, catching the commander's tone. He sat down beside him. "So… what went wrong?"

"Our kitty got himself bit."

"Ah, hell," Chuluun swore. "He's dead?"

Vachir shook his head. "Not yet. And they're trying to pull him through. Tough guy just might make it."

"So…"

Vachir handed him the scroll. Chuluun scanned it quickly, found the relevant section. "So it doesn't make any difference," he said grimly. "Damn, just when he was sorting himself out."

Vachir remained silent, jaw set stubbornly.

"Couldn't have kept him anyway, Vachir," Chuluun said, sympathetically. "Like I said. He'd be no good to us. Maybe the snake's done us a favor."

"I'm not killing him," Vachir growled.

Chuluun felt a twinge of unease; Vachir could be hardheaded, and independent, true, but he never failed to carry out an official order. "What do you mean? It says right here –"

"See who signed it? The Emperor and most of the court are out of town – making a progress to some of the sacred mountains."

"Good time for an invasion," Chuluun put in.

"Isn't it, though," Vachir muttered. "Which makes me think there's even more trouble than we thought. But troops are being moved out to meet the threat, so we at least have an idea who's still loyal. But it's Yuan Jie who's in charge of things, Chuluun. You remember him."

"Gods, yes," the lieutenant sighed. "He never did like you. Pompous ass. I know he's got the background, his family's served in the army for generations, and he's not a half bad strategist, but… gods, we have to deal with him?"

"Oh, I don't mind his help dealing with the tiger," Vachir said drily. "I don't think we're quite up to taking him on by ourselves again, not with our losses. But he's not telling me what to do with my prisoner, just because he has a family name and an attitude about kung fu. He can't control everything, that's his problem, but that doesn't make everyone not under his command a danger, an unreliable weapon. That stuffed shirt is not the last word, Chuluun! I will go over his head if I have to!"

"He's a general," Chuluun pointed out.

"And I command the Anvil of Heaven! We're still the best, Chuluun; I will not just fall in line behind anyone with a rank or title!"

"We are a little bedraggled right now – maybe not the best impression."

Vachir settled back on the bench. "Deshiyn's bringing up almost another five hundred."

Chuluun brightened. "He is? Then we're almost back to full strength; that's the best news I've heard all day!"

Vachir smiled. "Knew we could count on Desh. And we'll sort out the rest of this, too. Just have to think it through."

Chuluun nodded, but he wasn't happy. Vachir could be stubborn, but this could get him in real trouble. The lieutenant had always, against his better judgment, liked Tai Lung; but now he wondered if it wouldn't be better if the snow leopard succumbed to his snakebite. Vachir's obsession could easily get way out hand, if it brought him into conflict with one of the Emperor's top generals.

* * *

><p><em>The rats had only been the first wave. He didn't know how their enemies had gotten into the Valley, but they were here. He knew he should be concerned for the people of the Valley, thinking about getting them out, to safety; but his blood was up, adrenaline singing through him, his claws flexing in and out of his fingertips as he thought of the battle ahead of him.<em>

_And he was unstoppable. He was always unstoppable. He fought with a skill and ferocity he hadn't achieved since his escape from Chorh-gom, since the battle at Hulao Pass, when he was certain he would be named the Dragon Warrior upon his return, for who could ever equal his mastery and spirit?_

_He tore through the ranks of foes before him, as though they were nothing, wheat before the sickle or leaves before the hurricane. He slew his enemies at will and remained untouched, the ideal of a kung fu master given form. He fought on, leaving the others to follow in his wake, until he reached his goal, the tiger who had eluded him before, who had caused such misery and destruction, like his own dark shadow looming ahead of him. He would destroy him, he would put a stop to his evil, he would make right all the wrong he had done, and he would be the hero he was born to be, loved, acclaimed, shining like the very sun…_

_And it was over, so quickly, so easily, the tiger lying dead before him. And Po was coming toward him, smiling, calling him a hero at last, arms spread to embrace him…_

_And he struck out at him, because he didn't care to be hugged, because the fierce joy of the battle was still thrumming through his veins, because he was meant to be the Dragon Warrior, not some stupid, bumbling panda ( no no this wasn't what he wanted Po was his friend he believed in him)…_

_And Tigress leaped at him then, with a cry of rage and sorrow, and she was good but he was better, and there was no bridge for her to cut away beneath him here…_

_And after she was down it was Monkey he faced with a snarl of rage on his lips, and he couldn't stop, he couldn't stop himself, it was as if the blood he had spilled called for more, and more, and after Monkey it was Chuluun, and then Viper, and then he stopped knowing who his hands and feet and claws were striking with such deadly effect until he was sure he was killing the same people again and again, all thought gone from his mind, his body whirling in a dance of destruction that was beyond his control…_

_He found himself at the arch of the noodle shop (no he did not want to be here not here not like this) and Po was standing in the arch, blocking his way, but there was no stopping, not even for Po, and with a scream of utter despair he closed with the panda…_

_It was when he realized that some of the blood on his paws was Ping's that he let go completely and fell back into the darkness, where not even his nightmares could find him... until the next time they did…_

* * *

><p>Tigress had finally talked Po into leaving the room for more than a few moments. It had been two days since the battle with the rats, and Tai Lung was still holding on, unmoving, barely breathing, but still clinging stubbornly to life. She had promised Po she would stay with him while he was gone, would call him if there was any change. At least she had gotten Po to take a break, to get some food and rest. She looked at Mantis, sprawled on top of his apothecary chest in utter exhaustion; and at Shifu, asleep at least, on the floor beside her. She straightened the blanket covering him, and then turned her attention back to Tai Lung.<p>

She remembered her own encounter with the rats and their cobra master. Viper had told her, after she had escaped the tiger's camp, that the cobra's venom had been a component in the drug on the rats' darts. She recalled all too vividly the troubling hallucinations she'd had under its influence. Was Tai Lung experiencing the same thing? As she watched, he suddenly twitched violently, took a deeper breath. She shifted closer to him. Could he finally be coming out of it? Was he going to survive after all? She hoped so. Not that she had any great love for the snow leopard, or any great confidence in his change of heart being a permanent or trustworthy thing; but Po was so concerned for him, would grieve if he died, and Shifu had refused to leave this room while Tai Lung might still recover. She hoped that, at least, they would have a chance to talk, to resolve the years of hurt and betrayal between them, and give Shifu the peace he had briefly gained before the snow leopard's return had torn open those old wounds again. She felt a tense knot growing between her shoulder blades. Even now, when he doing his best to make amends for his past, even while he was lying here incapacitated, Tai Lung was causing pain to those she cared about. What was it about him, that he could never stop hurting people, even when that was the farthest thing from what he intended? And how, when he was trying so hard, when he was so vulnerable, was she supposed to protect them?

Unexpectedly, the snow leopard's eyes fluttered open, staring vaguely up at her, not quite focused. "Tigress?" he rasped weakly.

"I'm here," she said.

Tai Lung frowned in concentration. "What happened?"

"Akshatha's rats got into the Valley – do you remember that?" At his uncertain nod, she continued. "The cobra that led them attacked Master Shifu. You were bitten."

It was plain that he was having trouble grasping her explanation. "Where am I?"

"The Jade Palace. The student barracks."

"Oh." His eyes drifted shut. She thought he must be out again; at least his breathing seemed easier. She started to settle back, thinking that Po would be relieved.

Tai Lung's eyes flew open, boring into hers with a sudden, unsettling clarity. "Where's Po?" he asked, alarmed, his voice stronger than it had been a moment before.

Tigress put a hand on his chest, holding him down. She was almost sure he couldn't rise even if he wanted to, but the effort couldn't do him any good, she was sure. "Po's fine," she reassured him. "He's been here with you. I told him I'd stay while he got some food, and maybe some sleep. He'll be back soon."

Tai Lung remained tense a moment longer, then relaxed. "Alright," he muttered. "That's okay, then." He was quiet for a time, then tried to focus on her again. "Where am I?"

No, she thought, he wasn't out of the grip of the poison yet. "You're in the student barracks," she told him patiently. "You're in Mantis' room."

Tai Lung looked confused. "Why aren't I in my room?"

Tigress wasn't about to try to explain to him, in his condition, that his old room had belonged to Viper for more than fifteen years now. She decided to change the subject. "Are you thirsty?" She poured a cup of water from the jar Mantis had had brought in. At a motion she took for a nod, she helped him raise his head and held the cup for him. He eyed the cup dubiously. She wondered what he thought was in it. But after one small, suspicious sip, he seemed satisfied that it was indeed water, and drank. She watched him begin to drift off again.

"Tai Lung," she said, as his eyes closed again, "I don't know if that cobra's venom is giving you strange… dreams. It had some odd effects on me. Just remember… none of it is real. Try to remember that."

He murmured something incoherent, and fell silent again. She wasn't sure if he'd heard or understood her, or not.

* * *

><p><em>The nightmares had faded, at least for the time being. He drifted in a reverie of early cubhood, cuddling close to his father and eating mush from a spoon, hearing his father's voice close to his ear, telling him how much he loved him…<em>

_Later, the world came a little clearer; it seemed like his senses were sharper than they had been. His vision was still fuzzy, as it had been before when Tigress had appeared as an orange blur. But his hearing was better; he could hear Shifu and Mantis talking quietly nearby. And his sense of smell was back. When the spoon reached his mouth again, he recognized the now-familiar scent of Secret Ingredient Soup (what was the secret?), and that made it fairly certain that the body he was propped against was Po's. So the panda was feeding him again… he should object, maintain a dignified aloofness, he knew, but it would take too much effort. And after all his dreams, nightmares where he had killed Po, or Po had killed him… but it seemed they were friends again, now, and that was okay…_

_Later, he smelled sandalwood, the ever-present scent of his home, and drifted through memories of his past, few specific moments but a kaleidoscope of images, sitting under the peach tree with Oogway, sparring with Gaur, looking up into his father's approving eyes as he worked to master some new technique… His mind settled on a particular day, when he had been in the training hall, reducing the wooden warriors one after another to piles of splintered kindling. Shifu had been full of pride at his skill and speed, but from the corner of his eye he had seen Oogway, in the shadows by the door, slowly shake his head and turn away._

_He had argued with the old master later, insisting on his accomplishment, pointing out how fast he was, how accurate his strikes had been. But the tortoise's expression had been wistful, almost sad, not admiring as Shifu's always was._

"_You know where to strike," he had said, "but do you know where _not_ to strike?"_

_He hadn't answered, knowing by now that Oogway's riddles rarely had an easy answer. He'd pondered that one for some time, but although he'd come up with several responses, he somehow felt sure none were the answer the tortoise was looking for. He felt… diminished, somehow, that he couldn't readily grasp the concept the master was seeking._

_He didn't like it._

_The images became darker, full of fire and rage. He tried to find Po, either in the world outside the vision or within it, but the panda was nowhere to be found. He was racing up the steps to the Jade Palace, determined that no one would deny him his destiny. He had been assured all his life that he was the best, that he would one day be the Dragon Warrior. If he failed, if he couldn't be what he was supposed to become, then he was nothing…_

_(… it's nothing…)_

… _and he was bursting through the doors of the Hall of Heroes, and Shifu was lying in a heap beside the Moon Pool ( …he didn't want to hurt his father he wanted him to be proud of him tell me how proud you are…) and it was as though he stood outside himself, wanting to stop this, powerless to act, watching as he closed his hand around Shifu's throat, as his claws unsheathed (… all I ever did I did to make you proud... ) and this time Po wasn't there to stop him as the life drained from Shifu's body…_

… _and he looked up to the dragon frieze above the pool, to where his prize was waiting, the ornate scroll case resting in the dragon's jaws, and he leaped, it was so effortless, like flying, and he sunk his claws deep into the ancient stone, holding on as he reached for the scroll, as his fingers closed over the treasured thing…_

… _and the dragon's jaws clamped hard and painful on his wrist, holding him fast, as the head broke away from the carving, dragging him down with it, down into the water below, and darkness filled his vision as he sank down into the icy dark, the world flowing away from him…_

… _and Po was saying "It's okay, I didn't get it the first time either…"_

* * *

><p>He woke, and knew he was, finally, truly awake, in the dim light before dawn. He felt weaker than he could ever remember; how long had he been ill? He tried to move, and although he was stiff and it cost him a great deal of effort, he realized that he could, indeed, move again.<p>

He blinked, trying to focus. Mantis, a small, dim shape, asleep on the cabinet by the wall. To the other side, a large, snoring mound of black and white. Po, asleep sitting up. He tried to rise, and became aware of a weight against his arm. He peered at the spot, still a little bleary-eyed. Shifu was asleep, more deeply than he had known him to sleep before, because the movement hadn't awakened him even though he was leaning against Tai Lung's shoulder.

The snow leopard tried to work through that image, but his thoughts were sluggish, like wading through deep water. After a moment, slowly, carefully, he moved away from the red panda, lifting him gently and settling him against Po's sleeping bulk. With great care, he managed to climb to his feet, and silently left the room.

It seemed to take forever to cross from the barracks to the Hall of Heroes, and from there down the stairs to the arena. He sat on a bench for a long while, gathering strength and resolve to tackle the longer stairway down to the town. Fog drifted around him, the air cool and damp. He liked mornings like this, he thought vaguely. He knew his coat blended into the mist, giving him the element of surprise. He'd used that fact to his advantage in battle before; more often, in his younger days, he'd used it to surprise and startle Shifu and his fellow students. He quivered with a soundless chuckle at that memory, but even that small effort sapped energy he needed to move on.

After a while, he stood again, made his way to the arena entrance, and began the long climb downward. He moved slowly, one step at a time, making sure he placed his feet carefully and kept his balance. Halfway to the bottom, he sat again, shaking with exhaustion. The fog was beginning to lift as he reached the gateway at the bottom of the stairs, and the eastern sky over the hills was taking on the pale blue and gold of dawn.

Ping was in the kitchen already when he reached the noodle shop archway, leaning on the wall and focusing on the last few steps he needed to get to a bench. The goose saw him, and rushed over with a startled exclamation.

"What are you doing here? I heard you were very ill, you should have stayed in bed! Here, sit down, sit down!" Ping couldn't really support his weight, but he managed to herd the stumbling snow leopard to the nearest table. While Tai Lung slumped against the table, Ping bustled back into the kitchen, and reappeared with a bowl of noodles. "Here, eat this, it will help you get your strength back!"

Leaning close to the bowl, Tai Lung managed to get a spoonful of the soup into his mouth. He didn't know if it would help him regain his strength more than any other food, but it was certainly good, warming him up and, alright, he admitted it, making him feel cared for. Ping continued to fuss around him, bringing him bean buns and telling him about the stir the rat attack had caused among the residents of the town. After a while, Tai Lung realized he did feel a little better, if only because he had a full stomach for the first time in days. He looked around the courtyard.

"You got the cleaver out of the wall," he noted.

"Yes, that young rhino that's a friend of Po's pulled it out for me," Ping said. "A very nice young man, very polite. And I think it will be alright, with a little sharpening. It's a very good cleaver!" He frowned. "But I'm not sure I should use it, I mean, after you did… kill that rat…" he trailed off.

Tai Lung thought the cleaver would be just fine with a little cleaning and honing, but Ping seemed so squeamish he thought better of mentioning it.

He noticed movement near the arch, and found it was easier to focus on things around him now. But the fact that he could see Viper clearly didn't explain what she was doing here. He waited while she crossed the courtyard and slid up onto the bench beside him.

"Wanted to make sure I came here?" he asked, with an attempt at a sardonic tone that fell flat.

"I wanted to make sure you _got_ here!" she answered. "You shouldn't have tried to go so far; you aren't recovered from that snakebite yet!"

Her concern was so obvious and sincere that he couldn't stay defensive. "You're right, I should have stayed put. I just… " He tried to think of why he had decided he had to leave, but couldn't quite manage to articulate it, even to himself. He gave up on that. "Thanks for making sure I got down safely."

She moved closer and leaned her head against his chest. "We look out for one another, Tai Lung. Even if you think you don't need it."

"Oh, you just like me because I'm so warm," he said, unable to resist teasing the snake.

"And soft," she smiled.

"I always suspected I was irresistible," he said with outrageous smugness.

Viper laughed. "And not at all conceited!"

"Who, me?" he asked in mock astonishment. Then, to Viper's surprise and delight, he hugged her gently.

"But you really do need to rest," she went on. "Mr. Ping, is there somewhere -?"

"Oh yes!" the goose said, blinking in surprise. He'd been watching the interplay between leopard and snake with a rather sappy smile. "Tai Lung, you should go up to Po's room and rest! Don't worry about helping in the shop until you're feeling better!"

Tai Lung let the goose fuss around him and urge him up the stairs, accompanied by Viper's promises to let Po and the others know where he was and that he was safe and resting. He made it up the short flight of stairs to the panda's old room, dropped onto the sagging bed, pulled the soft old blanket over himself, and fell into a deep and thankfully dreamless sleep.


	33. Decisions

Decisions

The rats were gone. Vikram, the scarred old elephant warrior who'd already been a respected officer when Akshatha was still a boy, had been on watch three nights ago when several of the rats returned. Vikram had never liked rats; something about their small, scurrying forms troubled him on a deep level. But he had gotten their report before letting them join their fellows in Rahas' tent, and a good thing, too. By morning, the tent was empty of all but the cobra's cushions, and there was not a rat to be found in the camp.

If Akshatha had been furious at the escape of his enemies into the all-too-defensible valley, he was livid at the report of Rahas' death. He had valued the cobra as much more than an assassin; he had always given Akshatha the benefit of his wisdom and clear-sighted appraisal of their circumstances. Rahas was one of the few people he had ever truly trusted and relied on. If he could get into that valley, he would leave the place a smoking ruin in reprisal for the cobra's death; but he had learned much from their association. Enough to know that Rahas would advise him to set aside revenge for the moment, before the pursuit of it robbed him of his ultimate goal. He had wasted enough time here. If his enemies didn't come out of cover to follow him, then he would deal with them when he ruled this land.

The jackal messengers Ushi had sent were waiting for him to give them a reply and send them back to the ox. The main force of his army had made good time heading north, a much easier matter without the troublesome rhinos interfering, and were poised to make their next river crossing before they headed for the mountain passes. He considered the rest of the message – Ushi had been in contact with his allies, and had learned of the Emperor's whereabouts. It seemed the old bird was on some sort of pilgrimage, and would be crossing their path very neatly. There had been messages from their enemies received in the capital, and forces were being sent to meet them. But it wouldn't matter. They had made good time on their northward march, and had arrived at the moment they had planned. With the Emperor outside of his capital and only defended by his bodyguard, however numerous, he was extremely vulnerable; far more so than he believed. And he likely hadn't received word yet that he was even in danger. They could delay the main body of their enemies and cut the pheasant off from help, if they moved quickly. They could delay their strike no longer.

Akshatha gave the messengers his reply, and sent the lean long-distance runners on their way. He would meet up with Ushi at a point further north. They would deal with the Emperor, then with whatever was left of his army. Akshatha knew fighting men. They would fall in line with a strong leader, rather than allow the country to descend into chaos and civil war as potential rulers jockeyed for the throne. With Ushi, one of their own, to rally them, he would have their support. Of course, Ushi's greatest advantage had always been his outsider status; here on his home ground, he could become a problem. Akshatha growled softly to himself, regretting more than ever the loss of Rahas. But he would see the signs, he thought, and could nip any potential disloyalty in the bud. Yes, very soon he would once again sit on the throne of his own kingdom, his new kingdom, one he had conquered by his own strength. Then he could see to his retaliation on all those who had troubled him in the past.

He gave the order, and his men began to retrace their path away from the deep gorge with its broken bridge, back toward the north. He was aware of the ever-present cranes passing overhead, but paid them no heed.

* * *

><p>Despite Ping's insistence that he sleep, Tai Lung was awake by midmorning. Not because he was anywhere near rested enough, but because Po had come bounding into the room with an exclamation of "There you are, buddy! Good to see you awake!" Even though he had been blissfully asleep until that moment, Tai Lung had to smile. It was so good to see the panda; especially after the nightmares he'd had, it was good to see Po alive and in one piece, and as friendly and optimistic as ever. He sat up in bed, and noticed in passing that Mrs. Fong only belatedly snapped her shutters closed across the alley.<p>

Po had brought him soup. Of course Po had brought him soup, it was what the panda did, ply him with food at every possible opportunity. If he allowed this to continue – and it was very likely he would – he would be fatter than the bear and completely unable to fight within the month. He ate it with a returning appetite that was going to be ravenous by the end of the day, he guessed, while Po looked for some spot in his room to sit down in. Tai Lung would have offered him room on the bed, but he was positive the sagging structure would never handle both of them. Finally, after wisely reconsidering upending a large soup pot, Po just plopped onto the floor.

The panda grinned at Tai Lung. "Guess who else has come to see you?" he asked.

Tai Lung glanced toward the doorway, and was baffled by what was, apparently, a shy rhino peering into the room. He didn't know rhinos could do shy. Apparently encouraged by his attention – or perhaps his puzzled expression – the young soldier came the rest of the way into the room. "Hey, Tai Lung. Glad to see you're doing better," he said.

Tai Lung found he was actually pleased to see the young man. "Good to see you, Anguo. How's the leg?"

Anguo glanced down at the bandage on his thigh. "Doing a lot better. It's healing up pretty fast; I hardly limp at all now. Po's been showing me some good fighting moves." He looked around the room, taking in the collection of memorabilia. "Po, that's an awesome painting of Master Crane!"

Po flashed him a proud grin. "Yeah, that's one of my favorites. Did I tell you where I got it?"

Tai Lung listened to the panda and rhino talk about kung fu, and Po's exploits, and Po's stuff, and ate his soup, and eventually his visitors noticed he was fading out on them and left him to sleep. Sometime after a lunch rush that he was completely oblivious to, Ping brought up yet more soup and relayed wishes for his recovery from a surprising number of people – as well as a truly delicious rice cake sent by the elderly Mrs. Ba. He dozed off again, and woke to the warm light of evening on the alley wall outside his window.

He lay on his back in bed, staring at the ceiling and feeling… not bad. Perhaps Ping was right, and Secret Ingredient Soup was a cure-all; at least it tasted better than Cheren's favorite tonic. What _was_ the secret ingredient? He thought he'd ground or chopped everything Ping had on hand, and he couldn't remember seeing the goose slip anything unusual into the soup pot. He could hear the sound of voices and clinking bowls and utensils from downstairs, and felt guilty about not helping with dinner. Especially since so many people had asked about him. Who would have thought it? After all the terror and destruction he'd caused, at least some people were willing to… what? Give him another chance? Forgive him?

Take him back?

That thought weighed him down again. He wasn't back, he never would be back. This short stop in his old home was only a brief respite. All he wanted now was to stay. Not to be a great hero, the object of everyone's admiration. He'd be happy to stay here in Ping's noodle shop. At least, he thought he would. He glanced at the wooden figures lining the windowsill. No, the Valley of Peace didn't need him as its defender any more, if it ever had; it had a full complement of heroes here now.

It suddenly struck him how much time had actually passed. In Chorh-gom, despite his being intensely, painfully aware of every passing moment, there had still been a sense of unchanging, timeless stasis. He hadn't changed, he'd only grown more focused on his obsession, his sense of being wronged, his desire for revenge. He hadn't truly realized how the world outside was moving forward, how it was changing. He had been the center of his own world, and somehow he had assumed he was the center of everyone else's as well. He hadn't been. The memory of his actions, good and evil, had faded as life went on and other concerns, whether important events or those of daily life, had edged him aside, until he was almost something new, a stranger here where he was raised. Without the immediate threat of his madness dredging up old terrors, he could, at least tentatively, be accepted as exactly what he appeared to be – just one more inhabitant of the Valley going about his business.

But that was an illusion. He couldn't stay. Even if it were allowed, how could he live with memories that were still all too fresh in his experience? He had brooded on nothing else for half his life. And deep inside, he feared that what Vachir had said all too often was true, that he couldn't be trusted, that no matter what he intended he might still lose control, that some small thing might set him off. He couldn't afford to lose control, not with his strength and skills; that was what Shifu and Oogway had tried so hard to teach him, and that was exactly where he had failed.

That was where he had failed…

Had that been what Oogway had seen in him, and turned away from? He had thought that being the Dragon Warrior was merely a measure of mastery, that his ferocity and deadly skill in battle were all that were needed to achieve his goal, if only he could manage that little bit more, that final degree of effort… But look at Po. He was in no way what Tai Lung had tried to be, and yet, there was no way the snow leopard would deny that he most certainly was the Dragon Warrior. There was something else, something he had missed, something he had passed over or pushed aside in his focus on the fighting skills that brought him such admiration.

He tried to think back to those earlier days, tried to recapture the moments when he hadn't been practicing his fighting skills. Times when he had sat quietly by the Moon Pool, or under the peach tree, or in the Dragon Grotto, talking to Shifu or, more often, to Oogway. Talking, but not listening as much as he could have, not truly interested in the conversations that didn't center around fighting techniques or battle strategy, letting his mind wander to some way to turn the subject to his own interests, or feeling impatient and irritated with the tortoise's peaceful philosophizing, wanting action, wanting excitement…

What had he missed in those moments? He tried to remember, tried to let those words he had half-ignored resurface in his mind. He was startled to come back to the present to find the room had grown dark around him. He heard Ping talking downstairs, heard Po answering him, but couldn't catch the words. The goose was beginning to sound anxious, though, and he was just about to get up and make his way downstairs, find out what was wrong, when Po came up to the room, soup bowls in hand.

"What's bothering your father?" he asked, while they ate, although, thinking it over, he suspected he knew.

"We had a big meeting today, at the Jade Palace," Po said. "Decided what to do now that Crane's back. Akshatha's headed north again, he's not hanging around the end of the bridge anymore. The rest of his army crossed the Han above Xiangzhou. The Emperor's army is heading south to stop them. The Anvil's going to head out soon, to meet up with the rest of their men from the capitol." He paused for a moment, and finished his soup in one long slurp. "And we're – the Five and me – we're going to follow after the bad guys, maybe find a way to slow them down, or keep them from meeting up before the army gets to them. So that's why my dad's worried."

Tai Lung could feel the small, cold kernel of dread he'd tried to ignore for so long begin to grow larger. If the Anvil was leaving in a day or so – he was in no shape to travel yet. Vachir wouldn't slow down for him, he was sure, and he wouldn't leave him behind. Not alive, anyway. What orders had Crane brought back? He wanted to ask Po – but even more, he didn't want to ask at all.

"I think Mantis wants you to stay here," Po went on, oblivious to his tension, but going a long way toward relieving it nevertheless. "Shifu's not going, of course, so maybe the two of you can… I don't know… work things out… or whatever. While we're gone." He looked up at the snow leopard. "I wish you were coming with us, Tai. So you could help us fight these guys, show everyone what you're like now."

Tai Lung managed to smile. "I wish I were going too, Po." A thought struck him, and his smile widened. "Just make sure Tigress goes with you – I don't want to be stuck in the Valley with her!"

But when Po had gone, the knot of worry tightened again. He wanted to know, for certain, what had been decided about his future. He wanted the freedom to make that decision for himself. He wanted to stay in the Valley of Peace, but at the same time, he wanted to leave with the others, fight beside Po and end the threat Akshatha posed to China – and be acknowledged the hero Po wanted him to be. His thoughts would have kept him up all night, turning over and over in his head, but he was still exhausted and, eventually, sleep overtook him.

* * *

><p>Sleep was the farthest thing from Shifu's mind. It was not that he wasn't exhausted; the last four days had left him feeling completely drained. But he knew sleep would be beyond him now. He had to find a way to bring his racing thoughts and tumultuous emotions under control. And so, after the strategy meeting had ended, he had had a few words with Tigress and then began the long hike up the mountain, to the one place he hoped could restore his equilibrium and composure.<p>

He had thought this pain dealt with long ago, half a lifetime ago – half of Tai Lung's lifetime. For twenty years his son had been lost to him, and he had closed himself off from the world, and from his own heartbreak, and from those who cared for him, because he couldn't face the pain brought about by that betrayal and disillusionment. Yes, that was it – the illusion that Tai Lung had chased to his destruction had been, in the beginning, Shifu's own dream, first for himself, and then for his son. He had accepted his own failure, or he thought he had. He had dreamed he could be the Dragon Warrior, but when that was not to be, he had only modified the dream, not given it up completely – he would train the Dragon Warrior, and at least gain the reflected glory. And he had. But it had not been Tai Lung, who he had desired, oh so badly, to see receive that ultimate honor and recognition – his son, his student, his pride and joy. His pride…

His pride had caused this. He had encouraged Tai Lung to believe that he would be the Dragon Warrior, not that there was the possibility of it but that the thing would be his, beyond doubt. Somehow, beyond his own hopes, he had thought that, if the unthinkable should happen and Oogway should decide to withhold the Scroll, Tai Lung would continue to follow in his footsteps. He would take the disappointment with grace and accept, as Shifu had, the mantle of teacher, hoping in his turn to one day train that great one himself. That he would react with fury and violence had never occurred to Shifu. How could it? That was not the son he knew, whom he had raised with his own high ideals, whom he had trained in the virtues of kung fu. What other lessons had he inadvertently taught him, to lead to this?

He had closed himself off afterward, accepting that Tai Lung was lost to him – yet, Tai Lung still lived. Surely, some small part of him still whispered, while he lived there was hope that he could be reached, that he would come to his senses, that something could be done, that he could return. That was why, at the last, he had tried to reach out to him, to make his apologies. Tai Lung's rejection, his mad rage, had convinced Shifu that there was, indeed, no hope, and when Po had told him of Tai Lung's defeat, he had acknowledged to himself that it was the only possible end to the matter. His son was gone, had been gone for far longer than he had admitted to himself. It was for the best; it had been for the best all those years ago, if only he had seen it. He had at last been able to move forward from that terrible moment by the Moon Pool, and begin to seek his own peace.

And then that last, unexpected chance had come, with Tai Lung's unforeseen return, his unexpected change of heart… and he had nearly missed it. He had allowed his own pent-up anger, and pain, and yes, fear, to color his response. Later, when he had calmed, he had still held aloof. Even that conversation before the Hall of Heroes, when he had almost slipped and let his hopes sway him, he had managed to keep his distance. And that had nearly been the last time he spoke to his son. What if he had let that chance slip away forever?

It was Tai Lung who had diverted the cobra's strike; though Tigress and Po had been only a step or two behind him, it had been his son who had saved his life, and nearly lost his own. If Tai Lung had died, if he had lost the opportunity, set this one last time before him, to make things right… He had not left his son's side for more than a moment through the four days after the attack, paying no heed to the important matters he knew it was his duty to attend to, eating, distractedly, only when Po or Tigress pressed him to, sleeping only when he could no longer hold on to consciousness and awaking soon after to continue his vigil. He had watched anxiously as Mantis and the physicians had used every treatment and medicine they knew to counteract the venom, as Po patiently coaxed water or broth into the near-comatose snow leopard, as Tai Lung's own prodigious strength and will fought to keep body and spirit together; and at last, as his son's breathing finally evened out and his taut muscles relaxed, Shifu felt the unendurable tension easing and allowed himself to fall asleep, truly asleep, curled against Tai Lung's side, listening to the reassuring beat of his son's heart.

And in the morning, he had awakened to find himself leaning on Po, with an empty mat before him. And he knew Tai Lung so well, he knew what was being said as clearly as if it had been shouted at him. He had said, upon the leopard's first return, that this was no longer his home. He was no longer his master. The words had been true enough, then, when Tai Lung was still in the grip of his obsession, still acting against every virtue the Jade Palace represented. But despite his furious response at the time, he had, it seemed, taken the words to heart, and still believed them. He felt himself unworthy. He had gone, as soon as he was able; and he had turned Shifu towards Po, towards the true Dragon Warrior. Tai Lung accepted him in that role, accepted that the panda was the proper object of Shifu's attention and guidance – and that he was not.

That would have been the worst moment Shifu had faced in years, had it not been for Vachir's arrival soon after to consider their strategy. Because it was then, in a brief, private discussion, that he learned of the orders the rhino had received concerning Tai Lung.

His initial feeling had been a deep shock. Hadn't he, and Vachir, made it clear in their reports that Tai Lung had changed, that he no longer presented a danger to the people of the Valley or to anyone else? He had thought their recommendations, as the two most concerned, most responsible for the snow leopard, who knew him best, would go without question. He had been worried, of course, but had reassured himself that the matter would go smoothly, as he intended.

But it hadn't. Vachir had made it plain that he intended to take no action until the matter of Akshatha's invasion had been settled, but what then? He had pointed out that it was not the Emperor who had given the order, but what difference did it make? Vachir would surely not, when it came down to, defy an imperial general; and even if he did, what good would it do? The Emperor would certainly not allow this General Yuan to lose face; not to save a man who had already proved himself a danger and a hardened criminal.

He hadn't spoken of it to the others. How could he? Crane gave no indication he was aware of what his message contained. He could not distract Tigress with concerns over his state, not when she would soon have to lead the others into battle against a powerful enemy. And the rest of the Five… Monkey had obviously befriended Tai Lung, and Mantis had considered him a friend in their youth, and clearly still did. He had seen the distress Viper had felt when helping Mantis treat Tai Lung; she cared for his son, it was evident. And Po… Po believed in Tai Lung's innate goodness, wanted so much to help him prove himself and see him restored to his place in the Jade Palace. How could he tell Po that Tai Lung could not only never return, never become a hero again, but could not even hope to be returned to prison, where he would at least be alive and reasonably safe?

How could he even tell himself that, let himself believe that this was what would be, what had to be?

He had been preoccupied during the meeting, letting Tigress and Vachir decide on their plans, turning aside Crane's concern about his distraction, letting the others think, if they would, that he was simply exhausted after the past few days. And afterwards, looking for a place to be alone with his thoughts, somewhere he could search deep within himself and try to decide what was right, he had come here, to the Pool of Sacred Tears.

What was he to do now, he wondered, as he watched the broken reflections of clouds pass across the face of the water. The fragmented images slowly warmed from white to gold and orange, then faded, to red, then violet, and disappeared altogether into the deep indigo of night. The ripples of the pool showed the sparks of stars now, hiding and reappearing behind the flying clouds. A chilly wind made its way down from the peaks behind him. Slowly, light returned to the sky as the waning moon rose.

He had always tried to do what was right, what was proper. He had turned away from Tai Lung when the snow leopard had obviously wanted him to confront Oogway, because it was not right to question his master's decision. He had turned away from him even more, after, when Tai Lung had thrown aside all he had taught him, all virtue and honor, to try to take by force what was never his…

Shifu knew his duty, he knew what he should do, what was right, and proper. It was his duty to uphold and pass on the principles and virtues of the art that Oogway had taught him. It was his duty to protect the Valley of Peace, and defend the weak and the helpless. And it was his duty to respect and honor the Emperor, the Son of Heaven, the rightful ruler of China. He knew this, believed it with everything in his being. And he knew where his duty lay, what he should do. Even if it was not what he might want to do. Orders had been given; and he should accept them.

He considered the matter long into the night, while the moon rose high overhead. Finally, he straightened, his face set with determination. No. This was Tai Lung. This was his son. He could not turn away from him again.

He made his way down the mountain, back to the Jade Palace. The barracks were nearly silent, save for a faint echo of Po's snores down the hall. As he passed by, though, Mantis' door cracked open.

"Master Shifu?" the insect queried, obviously concerned. "Are you alright?"

Shifu gave a nod. He was, indeed, alright. "You will be leaving tomorrow?"

"The rhinos are heading out before noon. We're going to wait until the next morning. Give Crane time to scout ahead, and Tigress' arm one more day to rest."

"Good." Shifu kept his voice steady. "Will you go down to the village tomorrow and tell Tai Lung I want him to remain here, in the Valley? I doubt he's sufficiently recovered from his illness to go into battle."

Mantis looked at him quizzically; he sensed there was more going on here, but he knew Shifu's expression, and realized he would not get any further explanation. He gave Shifu a bow in acknowledgment. "Yeah, I thought he should stay, too. I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Thank you," Shifu replied. As Mantis' door closed, he continued to his own room. He would get a good night's sleep, he thought, and rest most of tomorrow. He would need to be at his best for what he planned to do.

* * *

><p>The refugees had begun arriving days ago, a few over the pass by the mountain village, most by boats coming up the river to the portage. When his men had first brought him reports of their arrival, Vachir had worried about the disruption to the Valley, but the inhabitants had taken the matter in stride, finding food and housing for the newcomers. As he later learned, this was hardly the first time an invading army had sent people from the surrounding lands seeking shelter here. It was as well, though, the rhino thought, that he and his men were leaving; the resources of the Valley were strained enough with their presence. Better to leave the provisions to those who needed it, and go after those who had driven them out of their homes.<p>

That, after all, was what the Anvil of Heaven was for. He felt, under his anger at the invader's depredations, a growing excitement at the thought of going into battle for such a worthy cause again. It had been a very, very long time.

"We've arranged to use the boats they brought up," Chuluun was saying over a cup of tea, as the sky began to lighten. "As soon as we're done I'll start the men moving toward the portage. Some of the boatmen will take us back downriver, save us days of marching. We'll come up right behind Ushi, should be able to outflank him and meet up with Deshiyn." He gave a snort of disgust and added, "And Yuan."

"Any word from the cranes where Akshatha went?" Vachir asked, after a long sip from his cup. The new supply of tea he had bought was excellent, and he was enjoying it immensely.

"More directly north. If he's meeting up with Ushi, it's going to be after they cross the mountains."

"Tigress and the others are going to try to slow them down." Vachir finished his tea and set his cup down. "If we can keep them from meeting up, take them on separately… all the better." They stood up. "Alright, start the men moving to the portage. I'll be there shortly."

Chuluun said quietly, "What are we doing about Tai Lung?"

Vachir waved him off. "Oh, leave him here. Shifu can worry about him for a while. But I don't think he's a threat here anymore."

Chuluun nodded. "Have to agree there. Nothing here he wants, is there? And he's still getting over his snakebite."

"Haven't heard he's killed anyone with his cooking," Vachir grinned. Chuluun chuckled in return. "But I'll go up there and tell him to stay put."

"Because he always does exactly what you tell him," Chuluun put in.

"He better," Vachir growled. "I don't want him anywhere near Yuan until we get this sorted out."

"And if it doesn't sort out?"

Vachir set his jaw stubbornly, but then sighed. "I'll do what I have to. But not without putting up the best fight I can."

"Still don't see the point, Vachir."

"I know what I'm aiming at. And I don't like anyone who doesn't know the Anvil's business second-guessing me." He turned back to look at his friend. "You know I always have the Anvil's best interest in mind, Chuluun."

"I know. Get going. I'll meet you at the portage. If you miss the boat, I'm taking the tea."

The Valley of Peace was still in the shadow of the surrounding mountains, but high clouds were bright with the reflected sunrise as Vachir made his way through the streets of the village. Farmers coming into town with produce were already setting up their carts in the town square. He continued on to the noodle shop. There were no customers yet, but from the arch he could see brisk activity in the kitchen.

Ping looked up and brightened as he came toward the counter, offering him a bowl of noodles; he shook his head at the offer as Tai Lung turned, regarding him warily. "Come over here," he said. "Need to talk to you." He saw the goose's smile falter as Tai Lung came out of the kitchen and followed him to a table in the far corner of the courtyard.

He took a seat, gesturing for the snow leopard to do the same. He looked the cat over. "Looks like you're doing better," he said, his voice carefully neutral.

Tai Lung's tension was obvious. "Why," he asked quietly, "do I feel that's not a good thing?"

Vachir pulled the message scroll out of his belt. "Got our orders from Chang'an," he said, pushing it across the table. Tai Lung regarded the object as if it might be another snake for a moment, then reluctantly unrolled it and read. It didn't take him long to find the relevant section. Vachir watched his face as shock faded into resignation.

"I see," he said tightly. "When… are you…?"

"I'm not."

Tai Lung stared at him wordlessly.

"I already told you," he went on, "My plan is to settle with that tiger, and then get the Anvil back to Chorh-gom, or some other permanent post. And that includes you."

Somehow, the snow leopard's expression became even more bleak. "Do you really hate me that much?" he said softly.

Vachir pulled back, startled. "What? No!" Once again, he felt that unlikely twinge of sympathy for Tai Lung. He covered it with bluster. "Now see here!" He jabbed a finger at the leopard. "_I_ decide what happens to you! Understand me? Not you! And not some damned stuffed shirt of a general hiding behind his desk in Chang'an! If I say I'm keeping you, I'm keeping you!" He waited for a response; none came. He'd yelled too much all these years, he thought, it didn't get through to the cat anymore. If it ever had. He lowered his voice. "Look, I've seen you these past few weeks, and the panda's right. You've changed a lot. You deserve better than this." He flicked a finger at the scroll. "I said as much in my report, but it looks like Yuan didn't get the message. So I'll have to take it up with him in person. I'll get this sorted out." He waited. Still nothing. Tai Lung stared at a spot on the tabletop, seeing nothing. This wasn't the purposeful, disdainful way the snow leopard used to exclude his jailors from his notice; now, he just wasn't there. This was no good. He had to give the cat something to hold onto, but not the high-blown fantasies Shifu or Po had spun him. That would do him no good – worse than no good.

"Look, Tai Lung," he finally said. "You've given me no trouble since we found you. We get ourselves settled somewhere, that keeps up, right? No fighting with the guards, no trying to escape?"

The snow leopard shook his head, then managed a quiet, "No."

"No trying to run back here to make noodles with the goose?"

Tai Lung looked up, somewhat puzzled by the humor in the last question. "Nooo…"

Vachir looked him right in the eyes. "Then there's no need to keep you in your full restraints, is there?"

For a minute, Tai Lung could do no more than blink at him in surprise. "You'd do that?" he finally managed.

Vachir gave him a wry look. "You're a problem to me, furball," he said. "You always have been a problem to me. If you're going to be_ less _of a problem, it's in my best interest to encourage that. Yes, I'll do that."

Tai Lung's eyes had dropped back to the scroll, his brows furrowing again. "Did you tell Po about this?"

Vachir frowned. "Hell no, I didn't tell Po about this! How do you think he'd take it? I showed it to Shifu, and he's so closed-mouthed, I don't think he's even told himself yet. Don't worry about the panda. But now listen to me." Vachir pulled the paper out of his line of sight and rolled it up. "You listening? I want you out of Yuan's sight and reach until I get this settled. I'm leaving a few badly wounded here, a few of the men got nasty infections from those damn hyenas, and Ling took that axe wound…" he frowned, momentarily distracted at the thought of that injury; the man would likely lose an eye. He turned his mind back to the matter at hand. He reached over and gripped the snow leopard's arm above the bandaged wrist, caught his gaze and held it. "You're not recovered either. So you're staying here too." That took a second to sink in, then he felt the muscle twitch under his hand, saw a flash of resistance in the cat's eyes. "No arguments about it!" he warned. "I mean it! You stay here. Keep your head down, cause no trouble. I know it's hard, I know you want in on this fight. I don't blame you. But it can't happen. You stay here, and when this is over I'll come back for you. Understand me?"

Tai Lung frowned, not answering.

"Tai," he growled. He thumped a finger on the table in emphasis. "Stay. Right. Here. Understand?"

He watched the thoughts play out in the cat's subtle expressions. He wanted to go, and he wanted to stay; mostly, he didn't want to be told which to do. And he knew Vachir was right, and hated to admit it. Finally, he muttered, grudgingly, "Yes."

"Yes?" Vachir queried.

Tai Lung's mouth tightened to a line. "I'll stay here."

Vachir nodded. "One of these days, I'll get a proper 'yes, sir' out of you, and die of shock," he grumbled.

That got a faint smirk. "If I'd known it was that easy…"

Vachir reached across the table and cuffed the side of his head. Not very hard. "Watch yourself, kitty," he sighed with weary exasperation. He stood up, and tucked the message back in his belt. "Don't give Ping or Shifu any trouble, and I'll send word when I'm headed back." He started for the arch.

Tai Lung's question stopped him, its tone uncharacteristically anxious. "What if… you don't…?"

He gave a derisive snort, smiling a little smugly. "I always come back, furball. You couldn't take me out, you think anyone else could?" He passed through the arch; as he turned onto the road, he saw Ping heading toward the table, and Tai Lung trying to plaster a reassuring look on his face as he turned toward him.

* * *

><p>After Vachir was gone, Tai Lung managed to hold himself together while Ping came over and fussed around him, wanting to be assured that everything was alright. He left the matter of his impending execution out of his explanation, telling the goose only that Vachir wanted him to stay in the Valley until he recovered from his snakebite. And the rhino hadn't really hit him, not hard, anyway, more of a tap, and only because he had gotten smart with him. Ping still looked dubious.<p>

"Po's right," he finally said, heading back toward the kitchen, the snow leopard following. "That rhino isn't very nice to you."

"Well," Tai Lung pointed out, "not being very nice to me is sort of his job."

He held it together when Mantis showed up later that morning to relay almost the same message from Shifu – he wasn't recovered enough to fight and so should remain in the Valley when Po and the Five left. It was clear from their conversation, as Mantis walked around and around his wrist, first unwinding his bandage and then wrapping on a new one, that Shifu hadn't told him the real reason he wanted him to stay. He frowned. _Was_ that the reason Shifu wanted him to stay? He remembered waking up with his father sleeping against him. Was there still some sort of relationship left between them, something he hadn't managed to kill off with his selfishness and arrogance?

"Tai?" Mantis queried. "You alright?" He prodded at the snow leopard's forearm. "Still hurting?"

Tai Lung flexed the arm, moving through a range of positions, causing the insect to grip his fur tightly and shout in protest. "No," he said, all innocence. "It's fine. You said something?"

"I hate you," Mantis mumbled, hopping to the table before the leopard flung him around again. "See you tomorrow before we go."

He held it together long enough to help Ping with lunch, losing himself in the process of preparing food for their customers. But when things wound down in the afternoon, his worries crowded in on him, and, saying he still felt a little sick, he retreated to Po's room to lie down.  
>He did feel sick, but not from any lingering effects of the cobra venom. He lay on Po's bed, staring up at the ceiling without really seeing. His life was over, he knew it; it had been forfeit the moment he'd turned on the people he was supposed to protect and tried to take the Dragon Scroll by force. Oogway's intervention had only delayed the inevitable. He'd been a fool to delude himself there might be any other outcome.<p>

Po was trying to save him, of course. Shifu might be, as well. And Vachir… he had no idea what was in the rhino's head. He obviously wanted to keep him alive, but to what end? Not to prolong the misery of his already wasted life, apparently; he'd been genuinely shocked when Tai Lung had suggested that. And the offer he'd made… that had been a shock in return. Did he actually trust his prisoner now, when he'd always made it so very clear that he never could? Would he let up on him that much, truly? Why? Could he really trust the rhino, or was this merely some attempt to keep him calm and under control until… what? His execution? Until the moment he regained consciousness with the damned shell on his back again? He feared that might be the case, but wanted so badly to believe the rhino might simply be telling him the truth. Vachir had never lied to him before. He'd always been perfectly, horribly honest about his intentions. Unless this was one of those moments of false kindness writ large, to be snatched away just as he began to trust… He swallowed hard. That would indeed be the perfect punishment for his attack on the Anvil and the escape that had ruined their reputation, wouldn't it?

If he believed that, he should make a run for it. As soon as the Anvil and the Five were out of the Valley, he should disappear; he'd get a hell of a head start before they could even think of pursuing him. But did he believe it? Should he take the chance of trusting Vachir? If the rhino meant what he said, did it even matter? Would he be able to change anything? Would Shifu? Would Po? If he ran, he was admitting all their worst beliefs about him were true, wasn't he? If he stayed… he could at least claim a little dignity, couldn't he, even if it was only to face his own death bravely? He had insisted to Po that he wasn't a coward. Shifu had never raised him to be a coward. He had faced death in battle many times, without a second thought. But perhaps, that had been because he never really believed he could lose. Now, he knew, no matter what he did, he couldn't win.

The Anvil would be leaving the Valley now. Po and the Five would leave tomorrow. He would be left here, to brood over his situation and come to some decision, only to find, in the end, that his decisions meant nothing. Po, or Shifu, or Vachir, or the Emperor and his generals would determine his fate for him, and he would have no say in the matter. So what was the point of thinking about it? He could stay here for the next few weeks, or however long he had, until everyone came back and told him if he had a future or not. Why not? It took no effort on his part; it was what they all wanted him to do anyway. And if he was to die, he had no intention of rushing the matter.

But he did want to fight. The burned-out villages he'd seen, the flames on the hilltop above the Yangtze, the lost look of the refugees who'd found their way into the noodle shop, the string of dead rhinos they'd left on their march from Yunjiang to the Valley… he wanted so badly to stop those who had caused all this pain. Wasn't that what he had been trained for? Wasn't that what Po wanted him to be, the hero he had once been? Wasn't that, ultimately, why he had wanted to be the Dragon Warrior in the first place?

No, that had been for himself, for the glory, for the praise and admiration of those he would protect and save. But he_ would_ have protected and saved them. He wanted to save them now, and it would be the last chance to prove himself, to show that he wasn't entirely worthless, not entirely a monster…

He blinked, turned on his side, focusing on the line of wooden figures on the windowsill. How was it so easy for them, to be what they were supposed to be, what _he_ was supposed to be? To do their duty, protect the weak and helpless, without allowing their egos to get in the way? Surely, they felt the same thrill, the same rush of warmth, and pride, when those they defended thanked and praised them? Didn't they need that, too? Yao and Monkey and Viper, how could they not let the gratitude and accolades go to their heads? Crane seemed to have more than his fair share of humility, and Tigress might be cold enough not to let it affect her… He grimaced. That was his fault, too, the lack of love Shifu had shown Tigress, the effect it had had on her. No wonder she hated him.

He frowned, remembering something. At least, he thought he remembered; hadn't she been there when he had been lost in the venom's hallucinations? She'd given him water, and tried to talk to him, hadn't she? It didn't seem like all the rest of his nightmares, that memory. And Vachir being there, laying that infuriatingly soothing hand on his head, that had really happened too, hadn't it? And he knew Shifu had been there, the whole time he thought, at least in his rare moments of awareness…

Why?

He had the feeling of having two outsized shadows, one the great and beloved hero, the other the terrifying and hated monster; and in the middle, a self he couldn't put a name or quality to. Who was he, really, without either image in front of him like a mask… or a shield? And was it possible that people might care about him, only him, not the image he projected?

Po did, he thought, staring at the carving of the panda. Po saw him as only himself. He felt a sense of queasiness come over him as he looked at the small wooden figure. Why? Was he afraid of what would happen to Po in the coming battle? But he knew Po could fight, the panda had fought him to a standstill when he was only barely beginning to train. He'd seen how good he'd become since then in the last few weeks. If Po could take only minor injuries during that time – less than he himself had sustained – he was in little danger. And yet, something roiled in his gut… He shifted his gaze to the next figure in line, that of Tigress. She would protect Po, he thought. She cared about him, likely more than she would admit. He remembered talking to her about protecting Po…

That was it, he thought. He was afraid Po would come up against the tiger. Though it had never actually come to a fight between them, he thought Akshatha might prove a match for any of them. He thought it likely Po could beat him, but the panda wouldn't emerge unscathed. And he'd never manage to defeat the tiger without killing him; none of them would. Could he do it? If he tried to talk to the tiger as he'd tried to talk to Tai Lung, as he'd said he'd tried to talk to the peacock, Shen… He caught his breath. The man who'd left those villagers to burn, for no reason that could possibly benefit him, would not stop to chat with Po about the morality of his actions, or ways he might try to improve his outlook on life.

He wanted to be there with Po, to make sure his friend was safe. He didn't want to have Po anywhere near if they decided to execute him. He wanted to prove to the panda, and to everyone, that he could be the hero he was once intended to be. He wanted to slip out of the Valley before anyone knew he had gone, disappear into a far land and a new life. He wanted to stay where he was and try to rebuild the life he should have had. With a groan, he rolled onto his back, flinging an arm across his face, trying to find some still point in the roiling torrent of conflicting thoughts and emotions that battered him this way and that. It was like being swept up in the flooding river again; there was nothing he could hold onto.

Po. He could hold onto Po. Po was his friend, he wanted to help him, wanted him to find himself again, to find the goodness he was supposed to have cast aside forever long ago. And Ping, he had accepted him, given him a place here in the Valley where he could show he no longer threatened anyone. Yao. Yao was still his friend, after all this time. Viper. Monkey. Anguo. Chuluun. Each accepted him, cared about him in their own way, he thought. Shifu? Yes. The other night in front of the Hall of Heroes; they knew each other too well, and more had been said there than their words. His father might not be willing, or perhaps not able, to accept him back, but he did still care.

Vachir?

Vachir was problematic. There was something going on in the rhino's head, that was certain. The problem was, he had no way of knowing what it might be. Vachir might not like or accept him, but he wanted him, for something, that was plain enough. Should he trust him? Years of experience said no. The last few weeks said yes – or at least, probably. He'd treated him well enough since their paths crossed again, accorded him a measure of trust and dignity, and he'd tried, in his own rough way, to help him when he was poisoned. How he'd dealt with his prisoner all those years was not, Tai Lung realized, the only side of the rhino's character. His men held the highest respect for him; and after fighting beside him to get here, Tai Lung found that, to a grudging degree, he felt some admiration for the man as well. Could they reach some degree of understanding? Had they already? To his surprise, he realized he would like that.

Yes, he thought, the rhino had seemed sincere in his offer this morning. He could hold onto that – and hope it would make a difference in his fate. He could hold onto the hope that there were still those around him who would try to save him.

"Tai Lung?"

He moved his arm, blinked up at Ping, and worked up something like a smile.

"If you're feeling better, you really should try to eat something," the goose continued, holding out the inevitable bowl. Tai Lung sat up on the sagging bed and took it.

"Ping," he said, "Thank you."

The goose looked pleased and a little self-conscious. "Oh, it's only a bowl of noodles."

"Not for the noodles… or, yes, for the noodles," the snow leopard fumbled with his feelings. "But also, for everything else. For letting me stay here, and help you." He looked down at the bowl in his hands. "For being a good friend."

"Oh, well," Ping said, rather awkwardly. "It's just, you know, Po said… and you just… and business has been so good since you came down here!" he abruptly finished, finding his way onto firmer ground. "But get some sleep, because we are going to be very busy tomorrow!"

Tai Lung smiled fondly at the goose. "I will."

* * *

><p>He got some sleep, eventually, after several more hours of wrestling with his turbulent thoughts and emotions. He had decided only that he would not run, that he would face whatever came head on. Whether he would wait for it here, or go out to meet it, was still unresolved when sleep overtook him.<p>

The next morning, he sat on the bed, leaning back on the wall, fiddling with Po's carving of Tigress as his mind trudged through the same rutted channels yet again. He moved the carving's articulated limbs into the positions of Tiger style, not at all surprised that the joints were capable of the motions. Po had been meticulous in his work.

Ready stance. Tigress standing before him on the Thread of Hope, trying to keep him out of the Valley. Claiming, or at least implying, that she was the Dragon Warrior, to goad him into an attack he had no time for but couldn't avoid. Well, he was here now, and under circumstances she would never have believed. He should stay here. Yao and Shifu wanted him to stay. Vachir had actually ordered him to stay, which put his hackles up but was still probably the wisest thing to do. It would keep him out of harm's way, at least for now; give Vachir and possibly Shifu, time to present their case for his continued existence to the Emperor or his representative. Po would do so, he knew. If Po stopped this invasion, the Emperor would surely want to reward him. Even if he didn't know what was at stake, Tai Lung was sure Po would speak up for him. If nothing else, he'd have a few more weeks of peace and quiet, of not being a prisoner or a fugitive. If that was all the time he had…

He moved the figure, into a strike position. He remembered Tigress, again on the bridge, fighting the enemies pressing in on them. She was an incredible fighter. She was almost his equal; of course she was, they'd had the same teacher, and her drive to learn had been as great as his own, though with different motivation. It had been exhilarating to fight beside her. He wanted that again, wanted to smash through the tiger's army with his friends – and, alright, his sister – beside him, to do what he had trained his entire life to do. Well, half his life; but it had always been his reason for existing, for taking another breath, to be the greatest kung fu master who had ever lived. He could prove it, now more than ever, save the entire Middle Kingdom from a threat that had penetrated to its very heart. He could show everyone what he truly was, his strength, his skill, his courage. He could make himself their hero.

He changed the carving's stance again, a low sweep. Tigress, he thought, wasn't worried about being hailed a hero when this was over. She would accept it, of course, with grace and calm, but she didn't need the adulation like he did. Shifu's second attempt at training the Dragon Warrior had been far more successful than his first. She lacked his sheer power, but had more control, a cooler head in battle. She wouldn't forget those around her, as he had forgotten those he went to save when he rushed up the hill to the burning village. She would have Po's back. She knew what Tai Lung feared could happen to the panda. She cared about Po, likely more than he did. She could protect him.

He heard voices in the courtyard below, moved the figurine into its original position, and replaced it on the sill among the others. He looked at the row of carvings, and realized he'd made up his mind. He headed down the stairs.

He heard Ping before he left the kitchen. "… wish you didn't have to go! You just got back!"

"It's okay, Dad," Po reassured him. "Everyone else is going with me."

"And if everyone else was jumping off a cliff…"  
>"Dad! I have to! It's kinda my duty, you know? Big invasion… saving China…?" Po prompted.<p>

"I know…"

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it."

"Well… if everyone's going with you…"

"Of course they are." Po brightened as he saw Tai Lung. "Tai, you're feeling better, right? Tell my dad I'll be okay."

Tai Lung hoped his smile was at least somewhat convincing. "I know you'll be alright, Po. But I'm not going with you."

Po frowned. "You're not?"

"I've been told in no uncertain terms to stay here," he said wryly.

Mantis looked at him sharply. "I didn't think I phrased it quite that strongly."

"Not you. Vachir." He saw that Mantis wasn't the only one looking at him questioningly. He tried to make his shrug seem nonchalant. "He's not really in the habit of explaining himself to me." And he wasn't about to explain the real reason, not to Po, and Ping, and Viper. He looked away from Tigress' disconcerting stare. "He probably figures I'd slow you down, and you'd miss all the fun." The stare wasn't wavering, or becoming any warmer. "And he didn't want to face Tigress if that happened," he added, with a sardonic glance at the woman.

Po looked so disappointed. But better that than upset, he thought. He didn't need to be distracted, with what he was going into. He'd find out soon enough. "Sorry you're not coming, buddy," the panda said, laying a hand on Tai Lung's shoulder. "We'll miss you. I really hoped this would be your chance… you know."

Tai Lung almost succeeded in keeping his voice steady. "Maybe the next time, Po." He'll be okay, he told himself. He'll make it back, and be just the same.

Po gave his shoulder another pat. "Okay. You take care of my dad while we're gone." He turned to the goose, and hugged him close. "Don't worry, Dad. We'll be back soon."

"You be careful, son." Ping hugged the panda tightly, wings stretched as far around him as they could go. "I love you, Po!"

"I love you, too, Dad." Po set him down, turned to the others. "Okay, guys, let's get going."

They started across the courtyard, all except Tigress. "I'll just be a minute," she said.

"We can wait…," Po started.

"No, go on. I'll catch up."

When the others had left, she turned back toward Tai Lung's exasperated look. "Oh, come on," the snow leopard said.

Tigress started to speak, hesitated. Her mouth compressed into a thin line.

"Shall I start for you?" he asked, irritated. "You don't' want to leave me in the Valley because you're afraid the moment you turn your back I'll do something awful."

"A bit dramatic," she said. "But yes, I am concerned."

"Don't worry," he said bitingly. "I'm sure Ping will keep me busy enough to stay out of trouble."

"Ping will," she repeated flatly, not at all convinced.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Tai Lung demanded. "You think I'm suddenly going to start tearing up the village because…" he tried to think of something suitably ridiculous, "… Ping needs a cabbage? Because someone complains there's a hair in their soup?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "It didn't take much more than that before, did it?" she asked.

It took every ounce of control he had not to strike out at her and prove her point. He settled for words instead. "I don't believe this," he hissed. "There is an invading army on its way to kill the Emperor, and _this_ is what you're worrying about?" His voice turned acerbic. "Don't let me _distract_ you, _mei mei_. After all, you have work to do – if you're up to the job!" He let his frustration at staying behind creep into his tone. "Wouldn't want you to lead your friends right into disaster because you're wishing you were still here with me! Or wishing I was there to save you, when things turn serious!"

"Perhaps," she said, just as sharply, "what I'm worried about is that you'll be gone when we get back, and we'll have to waste our time looking for you. I'm surprised you haven't run off before now."

He dragged in a breath, eyes narrowing. "You think I'm –" he started. "Look here, girl, I am just as willing as you to take on that tiger! I'm the one took that cobra bite while you were still climbing the hill! Thanks to that, I get to stay here and recover instead of fighting, because Shifu thinks –"

"I didn't know you cared about what Shifu thinks."

He forced his clenched fists open at his sides, determined not to let her goad him into an outburst, or into going along with them. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of explaining why he was staying, for fear of admitting to her – or himself – that it was out of fear for his life. He was determined to hold on to his decision. It was the right one, he knew it, but he so wanted…

"Just get out of here, Tigress," he sneered. "Your little friends are waiting for you to lead them right over the brink of disaster!"

She favored him with one last, disdainful look, shaking her head. "You're pathetic, Tai Lung," she said, then turned on her heel and left.

He glared after her. She was wrong. He wasn't a coward. He was as eager and able to fight as she was. He was only doing what he needed to right now, what he'd been assured was the best, the only course, until things could be straightened out, and then he'd show them what he could do, the true hero he could still be, if only that stupid, short-sighted, petty woman didn't manage to get them all killed with her oh-so-superior attitude. He felt, if not mollified, at least satisfyingly self-righteous.

Until the moment he turned and looked down into Ping's stricken face.

He caught up with them on the road leading out of the Valley. Mantis, on Monkey's shoulder, looked pleased. "Hey, Tai! You changed your mind?"

He fell in beside Po. Tigress shot a look over her shoulder. "I thought you were staying here."

He was still stinging from her earlier remarks, still doubting his own choices. "You… if I decide I'm going with you," he sputtered, "then I'm – !"

Po stopped, slapping a hand over his face. "Ahhh… My dad made you do this, didn't he?" he groaned.

Tai Lung rounded on him. "Panda, I make my own -!"

Po dropped his hand, obviously not convinced. "He gave you that look, didn't he?"

Tai Lung hunched his shoulders, staring straight ahead of him. "Yes," he finally grumbled.

At the crest of the hill, he paused, turning back. The village lay spread out below him, the people going about their daily business in the streets and on the waterways. Above them, directly across and almost level with where he stood, the Jade Palace sat serenely on its hill in the morning sunlight. No matter what happened after this, he thought, he would never see this place again.

"Tai?" Po said quietly. "You okay?"

He forced yet one more smile. "Sure. Let's go."


	34. The Road North

The Road North

Tigress surveyed the stretch of bridge before her, still amazed at how quickly the crane clan could effect repairs. She remembered standing in this spot – was it really only two weeks ago? – her arm useless and throbbing with pain, staring in the brief illumination of the lightning flashes to where Akshatha stood glowering across the now-unbridgeable gulf at the prey that had escaped him. On the far rim of the gorge she could see nothing awaiting them now but the litter of a hastily struck camp.

She flexed her arm, still amazed at how quickly she had recovered under Mantis' care. His skill as a healer never ceased to impress her. She would continue to rest the arm, but for now she felt only a few bad twinges, and the ache was nearly gone. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, feeling the ever-present wind of the gorge riffling her fur, the sun warming her face. It was good to be up and moving again, back in action, and finally going on the offensive against the tiger. He had to be stopped, and she intended to have a big part in stopping him.

She looked back along the span behind her, to where the others were crossing. Crane, of course, was not on the bridge itself; the currents of the river gorge were too tempting to the bird. He would soar through the ravine, diving and gliding, leaving it to the others to plod across at a slower pace. Surprisingly, it was Mantis who made it across first, joining her on the rock pier. Behind him, in the middle of the swaying bridge, Monkey was indulging in wild acrobatics, swinging out into empty air, dropping downwards only to arc up from the other side of the bridge, setting the entire section rocking. He had always loved to do this, she knew – and loved it even more when he discovered it was the perfect way to bedevil Po. The panda, never happy about the narrow, moving structure above the dizzying drop, was clutching at the ropes on both sides, carefully picking his way along the span. A momentary drop in the wind let her catch the panda's words, both plaintive and annoyed, urging the langur to "just _please_ knock it off until I get across this thing!"

On the pier behind them, Tai Lung and Viper broke off their conversation and hurried forward. Tigress could catch only tones, not words, but Monkey seemed more amused than chastened by Viper's stern look and sharp admonition. He did, however, stop swinging on the bridge and head across toward Tigress. Behind them, Po seemed to give Tai Lung's words a bit more weight; the snow leopard laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke quietly for a moment, then the panda closed his eyes, took a breath, straightened, and very deliberately loosened his grip on the guard ropes and started forward.

With that minor crisis past, Tigress started down the last span of the bridge, leaving Mantis to wait for the others. She was annoyed, and annoyed with herself for being annoyed. There were so many little things getting under her skin right now, and she didn't like it; not in the best of times, and certainly not now, when they were starting out on such an important mission. The fate of the empire could be at stake, and here she was, with an arm that still twinged and caught when she moved it wrong. And was she the only one taking this business seriously? Crane was banking down into the gorge to her left, for no better reason than that it was fun. Monkey and Viper were laughing over something as they started onto the bridge behind her, their momentary spat forgotten. A glance back showed Po pausing on the stone pier before he tackled the last length; on the bridge behind him, Tai Lung was, for some reason, hanging far out over the guard rope, peering down into the misty depths of the ravine while Mantis hopped from his head to his shoulder to the thick rope by his hand. What were they doing?

She had misgivings about leaving the Valley; what if the rats were still lurking about, planning to avenge their fallen leader? Or still spying for Akshatha – how long had they been in the Valley to begin with, to know which targets to attack? What if an attack came while they were gone? But they couldn't stay there when the invaders were heading for the capital. Should she have insisted Tai Lung stay? Why had she gotten drawn into that ridiculous quarrel with him – and how had it resulted in his coming with them? That hadn't been what she had intended – or had it?

She reached the bridgehead, and waited for the others to catch up. Crane landed beside her a few moments later, looking a bit put out. She frowned; then the frown deepened as she saw Mantis stroll around the brim of the bird's hat. She glanced back across the chasm; hadn't the insect just been with Tai Lung?

"How did you…?" she began.

"Oh, he decided to jump from the bridge and let me catch him," Crane explained, irritated. "Of course, _I_ didn't know this ahead of time."

"What were you thinking?" Tigress demanded.

"I've got wings," Mantis replied blandly, flipping both pairs into sight briefly.

"And how long would it have taken you to fly back up out of there?" Crane asked tartly. Mantis chuckled.

"Oh, his old best friend's back," Tigress grumbled. "He's going through his second childhood."

"Larvahood," Mantis put in. "But I think I took Tai by surprise with that one, too," he added with a smug grin.

The sound of feet rapidly approaching on the bridge behind suggested he was right. She heard Viper call out Mantis' name in a tone that mixed relief and exasperation; a moment later the snake gave a sharp screech as a heavy blow landed on the boards with a thump that set the span rattling. Monkey's heartfelt, "Don't _do_ that!" sounded so much like Po's usual entreaties to Monkey on the bridge that Tigress had to smile in spite of herself.

Tai Lung slowed to his usual saunter as he came to the bridgehead and saw Mantis on Crane's hat, casually grooming an antenna. "I'm slipping," the snow leopard remarked to Tigress. "I should know to grab for him whenever he says, 'hey, watch this!'"

"Wouldn't do you any good, fuzzy," Mantis said complacently, hopping to the leopard's shoulder. "I'm still too fast for you."

Tai Lung swatted at his shoulder, but Mantis, with a laugh, had already scuttled down his back and jumped to the stone pier supporting the bridge ropes. "What did I tell you?" he snickered.

"I'm sorry, _mei mei_," Tai Lung said with exaggerated regret. "Here I went and left you alone all these years with –" he jerked a thumb at the insect.

"We're used to him," Viper sighed as she and Monkey arrived at the end of the bridge. Po was right behind them.

"What did Mantis do?" the panda asked. Concentrating on his footing, he'd missed the insect's impulsive leap. "Is that why Tai jumped over everyone?"

"Yes," said Monkey. "Nearly hit me with his tail."

"I was nowhere near you," Tai Lung objected.

"Can we go now?" Tigress asked pointedly.

Mantis hopped onto Po's shoulder, taking up position on the one friend he hadn't alarmed or annoyed. "I'm game," he grinned.

As the others started out, Tigress stepped closer to Po. "What did he say to you?" she asked.

"What did who say? Mantis?"

"No. Tai Lung, out on the bridge."

"Oh, that." Po shrugged. "I was having problems, with Monkey swinging around and all, but Tai just said, 'you know you can do this', and I could, so… I did." He headed after the others.

Tigress stood still for a moment, then shook her head with a wry little chuckle. It sounded like something Oogway might have said. She had always preferred her lessons to have intricate, exacting detail, everything laid out precisely. The sort of vague notions that inspired Po to such great if unorthodox advancement served only to irritate her.

They all, including Mantis, became more serious as they approached the spot where the tiger's men had camped. The ground was trampled, bare earth showing through flattened grass, and the few trees on the plateau had been cut for firewood, their short stumps all that remained. The area was littered with the detritus of the abandoned camp; bits of rope, tent pegs, damaged or discarded gear. In one spot was a heap of broken arrows, the heads removed for reuse and the shafts piled up, apparently to be used as kindling. Tai Lung fished out a couple of shafts, longer than the rest and with the distinctive gold fletching the Anvil archers used.

"This would just break Qorchi's heart," he said, shaking his head sadly – though his slightly ironic smile belied his seriousness.

"We won't tell him," Monkey replied. "At least not until we're sure he's well supplied again."

"That should take the sting out," agreed the snow leopard. He tossed the arrows back on the pile.

Viper had gone to investigate the south edge of the camp, and returned with a grimace, flicking her tongue in distaste. "Garbage dump," she informed the others. "And the latrine – they didn't even bother to cover it before they left! Don't go over there – it reeks!"

"Guess they left in a hurry," Mantis said. "Looks like they left most of a tent over there."

"That's the cobra's tent," said Tigress, recognizing the collapsed structure. She headed toward the pile of cloth, hoping, though not expecting, to find anything useful or informative in it. She reached down to grasp an edge, then hesitated a moment. She almost expected a horde of the loathsome rats to come boiling out when she lifted the fabric, although there was no sign of movement in the tent, no sound of rustling, or – she shuddered - whispering to be heard. Before the others could start to think she was letting her nerves get the best of her, she steeled herself and lifted a corner of the tent.

Nothing happened. Of course, she thought, nothing happened. The place was deserted. If any of the rats were left, they must have gone with their companions, or scattered. Why would she think any would stay here? It was just that the memory of the swarming rodents made her flesh crawl. She pulled back the rest of the tent, revealing the pile of cushions that had filled it the last time she had seen it. Viper and Mantis helped her search through the mound, but they turned up nothing but a brazier, long cold, and some ornate boxes containing the heavy incense she recalled had dimmed the air of the tent. Nothing else. No poisons, no darts, and no rats. They must have taken anything else with them.

She covered the cushions with the tent again. They were in good shape, and of fine quality and exotic make. Perhaps the crane clan could use or trade them. She was about to ask Crane if he'd make the short flight to their village and tell them, when she heard a shout from Po. She hurried over to where the panda stood on the edge of the camp, Mantis and Viper beside her. She saw Monkey and Tai Lung heading for Po as well. She caught a scent on the breeze, the sickly sweet smell of something dead, and saw Crane alight next to Po as the panda fell to his knees. She quickened her pace.

At first she wasn't sure what she was seeing, what had upset Po so deeply. Half obscured by the panda's body, it looked like a wadded-up scale mail shirt, discarded by the departed army. It was only when she reached Po that she realized it was the body of a pangolin.

"Po?" she asked, as she came up beside him.

"It's Mr. Lu," the panda said hoarsely. "My father's friend. He's been coming to the Valley to trade for… ever since I can remember." He gazed at the body, baffled grief in his tear-filled eyes. "What happened… how did he…?" He cleared his throat. "He must have been coming back to the Valley, and they caught him. But why did they…?"

Monkey put an arm around the panda's shoulders; Viper leaned her head against his arm. "I'm so sorry, Po," she said.

Behind him, the two felines exchanged a glance.

"We can't just… leave him here," Po went on. "Not like this. We have to… do something…"

Crane looked for a patch of Po's shoulder to pat, but the available space was taken up by Viper, Monkey and Mantis. He hesitated a moment, then self-consciously folded his wing again. "I'll get the crane clan, Po," he said. "They'll take Mr. Lu to the Valley, let them know what happened. They'll see he gets a proper burial, and Master Shifu or your father will be able to send a message to his family."

Po wiped the back of his paw over his eyes. "Thanks, Crane," he said.

Crane stretched out his wing again, still couldn't find a shoulder free, and instead spread both wings and took off, circling northwestward.

Po wouldn't leave until they had prepared the pangolin's body for the cranes to transport. Monkey and Tai Lung tore a large section from the cobra's tent, and carefully wrapped the merchant's remains. Tigress hovered around Po, feeling she should say something, and not having any idea what, listening to Viper murmuring all the comforting words that she thought of a moment after the snake said them. She didn't think she could have made them sound convincing, anyway. Finally, she managed, "I spoke to Mr. Lu briefly, before we went south to find you, Po. He told us about the problems they were having down there… he seemed like a good man," she finished lamely.

It was the best she could do, and it didn't seem like enough, but Po understood, both what she was trying to say and what she couldn't get into words. He managed a smile, and pulled her to him in a gentle, one-armed hug that somehow didn't make her feel awkward and uncomfortable. "Thanks, Tigress." He let go before she could overthink the situation.

In a short time Crane was back with Xianhe and several of his companions. The birds exclaimed in dismay at the news of the merchant's death; he'd often stopped by their village on his way to the Valley of Peace.

"What of his porters?" Xianhe asked. "Are they dead as well?"

Po's eyes went wide in realization, and he glanced around the abandoned camp as though expecting to see more bodies; but Tigress said, "We found only the merchant; there was no sign of anyone else, or the goods he might have carried."  
>"Perhaps they got away," Po said hopefully, glancing at the others for confirmation. Monkey looked a bit more reassured at the thought, and Viper smiled encouragingly at the panda. "He always told about how his porters would scatter when they felt threatened," he added. His expression fell again, reminded of the loss of his father's friend.<p>

"Perhaps," Xianhe said. "Some of us will search the area, see if anyone can be found." He watched as a pair of cranes lifted the wrapped body of the pangolin into the air and flew toward the Valley. "Don't worry, Po. We will see that he is cared for properly."

"Thanks," said Po. "Ask my father how to send word to his family. But break the news to him gently, okay? They were friends."

"I will," the crane replied. His expression hardened. "Find the ones who did this, Dragon Warrior. Stop them from doing more harm."

Po's sadness gave way to determination. "We will," he said, his voice hard. He turned to the others. "Let's go, guys. We got an army to find." He started off down the road, back the way they'd come only a few weeks before.

Tigress hung back a moment. Tai Lung stepped up beside her.

"Did Po notice…?" he asked quietly.

"I don't think so," she said, just as softly.

"Ping's friend," the snow leopard said. "You know that's how –"

She nodded. "That's how they knew exactly who to go after, to get to Po."

* * *

><p>Tigress considered the matter as they headed northeast, turning aside from the road they'd taken to the Valley. The poor pangolin merchant had been tortured, she was sure of it, though the body had started to decompose and the marks were hard to discern. Po had likely recognized the man as much from his clothes as from his face, despite knowing him most of his life. And there were things that could be done to gain information that would leave no marks at all, and still be quite effect. The cobra and his drugs came to mind; the strange, disturbing visions that had plagued her after her capture, as well as whatever nightmares had caused Tai Lung to thrash and moan for days after he was bitten.<p>

But the snake was dead now, his rats were gone, and so was their master. The tiger had to have headed northeast; the bulk of his army lay in that direction, and so did the critical mountain passes that led toward the capital. She need have little worry for the Valley now, she thought; Master Shifu could deal with any problems that arose. Hadn't he trained them all? And couldn't he still best them all, by himself, in training? She smiled to herself, remembering all the times they'd plotted how they could position themselves, discussing tactics, who would strike how, and from where, how they would take the master by surprise. They never had. That was what had shaken Shifu so after the rat attack; he had almost missed their approach.

The Valley would be safe, she told herself. Danger was moving away from it now, toward the north – toward the capital, and the Emperor. That troubled her on some deep level, that anyone could consider marching against the Emperor. She was not naïve; she knew full well of any number of uprisings and rebellions, she had helped stop Shen in just such a scheme not long before. Vachir and the Anvil of Heaven – and Tai Lung and Mantis, it seemed – had fought against a major revolt years ago. But the idea still shocked her. Akshatha, being a foreigner, couldn't be expected to understand or respect the Emperor's authority as Ruler of All Under Heaven; but the ox, Ushi, should, and should have advised against an attack on a sovereign who was so clearly favored by heaven. His rule had been wise and just, for over twenty years now, and had been marked by peace through most of the land, as well as few natural disasters and many good harvests. To attempt to upset that balance, merely for personal gain, or, she supposed in Ushi's case, revenge…

She shook her head and continued walking.

They wound through the mountains for days, alternately walking and running, through the lower elevations of the mountains, the slopes thick with oak and birch higher up, elms and hackberries lower down in the canyons. On the second day, Monkey and Mantis called them over to a patch of dried mud by a stream, where a large footprint had been preserved.

"Looks like he's got at least one more elephant," Monkey commented. He glanced up at the snow leopard with a sly smile. "Want us to save him for you, Tai Lung?"

Tai Lung shook his head. "I'll let Po deal with him; he did so well before." He noticed Viper approaching the group, and smirked. "Or we could have Viper wrap him up in ribbons, and give him to Vachir. As a souvenir."

Mantis chuckled. "That should make you popular. Whadaya expect him to do, put the elephant up on the mantle?"

A surprised laugh burst out of the snow leopard as that image played out before his mind's eye; Monkey, Mantis and Po joined in. But in a short time they were fording the creek and continuing their pursuit.

They saw occasional signs of the troop they were pursuing, footprints in damp ground, broken stems of bamboo where the plant grew thickly, flattened grass and the ashes of fires where they had camped. Tigress was sure they weren't losing ground, but she wasn't sure they were closing the distance to the tiger's men, either. They were moving fast. And she was starting to worry. The higher slopes of the mountains were no longer behind them but to their left, as they moved into the Qinling range. There were only a few passes through to the north, and she was sure that at least the main body of their enemies was making for the crucial Tong Pass. It was the most direct course, an old and storied invasion route aimed right at Chang'an. Logically, the tiger should be making for the Tong Pass as well, to rendezvous with his men for their strike at the capitol. But she wasn't sure; there were other passes, closer to their location. Would the tiger, new to the country, know of them? She rather suspected he would. What if he intended to meet up with his other column after they crossed the mountains, catching the Emperor's army in a pincer move? Or make a sudden dash for Chang'an while the army dealt with the main invasion force, which she was sure was led by Ushi. At least, the cranes hadn't reported seeing the ox in the camp by the bridge.

They were making their way down into one of the long valleys that cut through the range, following a track that wound down the slope alongside a creek as it tumbled in a series of rapids and small waterfalls among huge, moss-covered boulders on its way to join a larger stream in the valley below. Tigress was leading, followed by Po, Mantis settled comfortably on his shoulder. Monkey was walking alongside the panda, taking advantage of their momentarily slower pace to tease him with a gingko leaf. The leaf had no dew on it, but every so often, the langur would dip it in the creek and flick water at Po, and ask if he still felt hungry. A bit further back, Viper and Tai Lung brought up the rear, talking quietly.

Ahead, past the point where the creek met the larger stream, the valley floor leveled out and took a sharp turn around a rocky outcropping, blocking their view of the lower valley. If she remembered correctly, there was a fair-sized village ahead. The light breeze, blowing from the higher ground behind them, stilled for a moment, and she thought she could catch a faint scent of woodsmoke. On the one hand, it would be a good place to stop for a meal and to restock their supplies before heading on again, making up time over flatter ground. On the other, though, it meant they might have lost Akshatha's trail. The rain further south hadn't reached this region, and the track had been hard-packed earth, showing only faint, ambiguous traces of use. She couldn't be sure they'd come this way.

The wind picked up a bit, rustling through the leaves overhead, carrying away the trace of smoke and leaving only the earthy scent of the oaks and alders around them. They were almost onto the valley floor, the trees thinning out as they left the narrower draw, and grass and brush spread out in the more open, sunlit space. She walked through a stand of yarrow nearly as tall as she was, feathery leaves and licorice scent all around her, and followed the track around a wide pool, the edges thick with cattails. The long, blade-shaped leaves showed signs of being recently harvested; they could be woven into mats, baskets, screens, and were doubtless an important resource for the nearby village. She closed her eyes a moment, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the light breeze, the sound of the flowing water. Crane should have no trouble finding them, she thought, when his brief scouting foray brought him back this way. Hopefully, he'd have something to report, some sign that they were closing on their quarry.

Monkey sprinkled water on Po again, and with a grin and a mock growl, the panda lunged at him. Monkey gave a half-startled, half-gleeful shriek, and shot up the trunk of the nearest tree. Po stopped in his tracks and looked up into the branches.

"No fair, Monkey!" he complained. "You know I can't follow you up there!"

"That's the point!" the langur chuckled, swinging through the branches to the next tree. Po rolled his eyes, and started down the trail again. The gingko leaf, held in Monkey's tail, suddenly dipped down from the leaves overhead to tickle his nose.

"Oh, that's it!" the panda exclaimed, grabbing the end of Monkey's tail. "Get back down here!" He worked his way up the tail, hand over hand, as if pulling on a rope; Monkey was hauled inexorably downward, until he was holding onto the branch he'd been perched on with both hands, trying not to be dragged down the rest of the way. His feet thrashed, looking for something to grip.

"Stop kicking me!" Po cried, a bit muffled by a paw in his face.

"Let go of my tail!" Monkey shot back, managing to get a foothold on Po's head.

"Get your toe out of my ear!"

"Let go of my -!" Monkey repeated, then broke off in a kind of snorting giggle. 'No… Viper… don't! That tickles… don't…"

Tigress had stopped, waiting for them to finish this little interlude. She supposed it helped relieve the tension they were all under, but she didn't like the delay. Now she peered up into the leaves; she hadn't realized the snake was up there. At that moment, Monkey lost his grip and crashed down, into Po's waiting arms, and the two of them tumbled onto the bank of the stream. Monkey tried to leap clear, but Po still had a grip on his tail, and pulled him back, pinning him down and tickling him unmercifully. Monkey flailed at him with hands and feet, laughing, and Po let him up. Tigress looked over to where Viper, now back on the ground, had joined Mantis and Tai Lung, all three of them laughing at the performance. She almost snapped in irritation at the lot of them, wanting to remind them that they were in a hurry, that this was all too serious – but she realized that the antics of the panda and langur had eased some of her own stress, as well. She felt her spirits buoyed up, felt the knots in her neck and shoulders loosen a bit, and began to look forward to reaching the village and an hour or so of food and rest.

"Um, Tigress?" Po's tone brought her instantly alert, and her muscles tensed again. "Did you walk over here?"

"No," she said shortly, hurrying over to him. The rest joined her by the bank.

There was no need to ask what Po had seen. In the wet earth by the water was a large footprint, unmistakably feline.

"A little large for you, anyway," Tai Lung said quietly, moving his own foot beside the print for comparison.

"Or you," she answered. "So I suppose we know who was here." Something she had noticed on only a subliminal level while watching Po and Monkey registered suddenly. The wind had died again and the smell of smoke was back. No, she thought, not smoke, the scent of burnt wood – and more than a hearth fire would require. She felt her breath catch. The village.

She saw it register in the others' faces, saw all but one pair of eyes look to her for direction. She stepped into his way, blocked the snow leopard's progress before he could rush down the track, holding him back. "No. Wait."  
>"Wait?!" he demanded.<p>

"What's done here is done," she said, her voice hard. "Don't go rushing in before we know what we're dealing with. Wait for Crane."

They didn't have to wait long. Crane swept down onto the bank a few minutes later. "Tigress…"

"The village?" she asked tersely.

Crane nodded grimly. "They hit it. Night before last. Took everything they could carry – the villagers had just got the millet harvested."

"We'll give whatever help we can," Tigress said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>It was hard for Tai Lung to wait, when his first and overriding impulse was to rush toward the stricken village. It was even harder to enter the small village, wooden houses arranged around a central square, set amid fields of newly harvested stubble. A rich harvest, with no crop to show for it, and with no town to benefit, now. Half of the houses were charred husks, still smoldering.<p>

He had passed through this very place, years ago – the memory was as clear as if it was yesterday. He and Mantis, Fox and Gaur, on their way back to the Valley of Peace, after defeating the rebels heading north to join those fighting Cai Wusheng. He had been in high spirits, sure that his victory, so important, so brilliant, so _public_, had surely proved once and for all that he was indeed what Shifu had always said he was destined to be, the Dragon Warrior. Could there be any doubt? Mantis was on his shoulder, still excitedly reliving the battles they'd fought. Nima was almost giddy with happiness, her eyes shining when she looked at him. Even Gaur was grudgingly admiring. The crowds in besieged Linzi had bowed before him, cried out his name as he passed; innkeepers in Luoyang had vied to give them lodging, shopkeepers had given them so many gifts that they insisted be accepted that Nima had eventually, laughingly, hired porters to transport them to the Valley. The Emperor's nephew, military governor of the city, had presented them to even more cheering crowds, proclaiming them heroes of China, naming_ him_ Hero of China. It was all he had ever dreamed of, and surely, surely this was his destiny. He had stood proudly before the people, head high and eyes blazing pride, their voices lifting him like a wave, like a storm wind under a bird's wings, their acclaim racing through his veins like a drug, like fire, as if the power he'd receive when he held the Dragon Scroll was already his to command.

And so, as they passed through this small village, and heard the desperate tale of hill bandits who threatened to burn the crops if the peasants did not pay them gold, more money than the small settlement had ever seen, it seemed no more than an afternoon's work, for such powerful champions of right as themselves, to clear the boars out and save the villagers. Tai Lung wondered that evening, in passing, if he had really needed to kill four of the pigs, especially that last one, but such concerns faded in the face of the villagers' gratitude. They had stayed the night, regaling the appreciative crowd in the small inn with tales of their victories, and started the next day for the Valley, where, unknown to him, his young life was about to come to an end.

Now the inn was a smoking ruin. The town had that terrible silence that followed all such disasters. It made no difference if he hadn't been here in more than twenty years. This town, the village in flames above the Yangtze, a pillaged caravan in the western deserts, none had fallen to his fury and madness, but they might as well have. All brought back to him the memory of the Valley of Peace, peaceful no longer, full of smoke and wailing, because of him, because their hero was, in the end, only a terribly flawed man with the skills of a killer and more than his measure of wounded pride.

"It's not your fault, Tai."

Unnoticed, Po had dropped back beside him, For a moment, he started to argue, that it _had_ been his fault, but then he realized Po was talking about this village, here and now, not the ghosts of the past. How did the panda do it, he wondered, always know when he let the shadows grow in his heart and mind? Or was he that transparent, as Yao had always said, that anyone who knew him knew exactly what he was thinking?

"I know it's hard, buddy," the panda went on, earnestly. "But hold it together, for the people here, okay? They need us right now."

He nodded, but he felt ashamed, diminished, by Po's words, though the panda had intended the opposite. How could he think about himself, in the face of this village's misery? If he was truly a hero… He saw Tigress hesitate for a heartbeat, a twinge of shock and pain on her face, before she entered the village square, then stride purposefully forward.

When Vachir and the Anvil had dragged him out of the Valley, he'd focused, purposefully, only on them, on his rage and attempts to fight free of them, because the last thing he wanted to see was what lay beyond them. The damaged buildings, the wreckage in the streets, still not fully repaired from the night of his rampage. And worse, the faces, the physical wounds and shattered souls, staring, blaming…

He shut his eyes, drew a long breath, and remembered that the past was gone, that this was not his doing, that this time he could help, not injure. He let Po's hand on his shoulder guide him forward.

It was bad, he saw. Some houses were still intact, but too many of those had white cloths hung over the door, indicating a death had occurred in the family. But many houses had burned, and their occupants were in the square, moving listlessly about or sitting, on singed furniture or the bare ground, staring into the distance. Wondering, no doubt, why this calamity had descended on their village, and what would become of them now. With their crops stolen and their homes destroyed, would they soon join their loved ones in death?

There was a muted sound of crying and wailing; Tai Lung steeled himself and looked around, taking in the scene in scattered images, unable to absorb the whole picture, afraid of the memories it would dredge up._ No_, he told himself. _Do what Po said. Be strong_. He saw a middle-aged macaque couple, sitting on the steps leading to a house that was now no more than a burned shell, silently holding one another. Further on, a goat in monk's robes chanted prayers by a coffin resting on a pair of stools before another damaged house. After he finished he paused a moment, then moved to the next house, this one with a pair of caskets, and began again. A family of rabbits were mourning loudly at that house, the younger members of the family lost in grief as their elderly matriarch stood solemn and silent, gazing in despair at one of the coffins. Her son, the snow leopard was sure, lay within. Further still, near the well in the center of the square, three young falcons huddled around their mother, trying to comfort her.

It was the oldest of the falcon youngsters who spotted them first, as they entered the square. First those near him, and then, gradually, others, followed his gaze. At first the reactions were almost fearful – the thought crossed his mind that perhaps Tigress should not have entered first – but slowly the faces turned toward them mirrored recognition, and then, at least in some, relief. They were still near enough to the Valley that, even if the faces of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were not immediately known, the grouping of tigress, langur, crane, serpent, mantis and panda was unmistakable. As attention focused on them, all other sound ceased, save for the wind and the soft chanting of the monk. They crossed slowly to the center of the square, wondering where to start, who they should talk to first.

Another goat approached them, his clothes of a little higher quality than his fellow villagers, if somewhat scorched. The hair on his wrist, visible below the sleeve, was singed away, and a bandage stiff with dried blood wrapped his head. He seemed a bit unsteady on his feet, but maintained as much dignity as he could manage as he stopped before them and bowed deeply.

"Most honored guests," he said hoarsely, "We welcome the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior to our… humble village…" His voice cracked on the last two words.

Tigress returned the bow. "We are most grateful for your welcome," she said. "Please, let us know if we can do anything to help you. Master Crane told us the invaders not only raided your homes but stole your crops as well. We are in pursuit of those who attacked you, but if any of your people can be spared to carry a message to the Valley of Peace, I know Master Shifu will send you supplies and aid in rebuilding your village!"

The hope that flared in the headman's eyes was tragic. "Truly? That is more than we could have asked. I feared this winter would be the end of our village! They came upon us so suddenly, in the middle of the night… our men tried to fight them, to defend our homes and granaries, but they were so many, and well-armed…" His face held a haunted look.

"Can you tell us which way they went? Are they heading east, toward the Tong Pass?" Tigress asked, trying not to sound impatient. Tai Lung guessed that, like himself, she felt deeply for the horror that had descended on these poor people, and wanted desperately to help; but she wanted even more desperately to go after Akshatha and end his depredations as soon as possible.

"Yes… they went east," the goat answered. "The Tong Pass… that is most likely, though perhaps the Wu Guan? The Tong is farther, but …"

"Master Crane will scout ahead," Tigress said. "We'll determine where they went, and follow. The Emperor's army is already marching south to meet them, and the Anvil of Heaven is in pursuit as well."

The villagers had begun to gather around them as they spoke, a murmur spreading through the crowd as the promise of aid to the town and the forces arrayed against the invaders passed through them.

"If… it isn't too much to ask," Tigress continued, looking around at the devastated village, "If someone can provide me with a brush and paper, I'll write out a message to Master Shifu. If you can find someone to carry it –"

"I'll carry it," came a brash voice from the crowd. They saw it was the oldest of the falcon youngsters, barely an adolescent.

"Jifeng!" his mother cried, aghast. "No!"

"I can do this!" the boy told her fiercely. "You know I can!" He turned to Tigress. "I'm a strong flier, and fast, faster than anyone!" Crane's eyes widened, amused, and somewhat taken aback by the challenging look the youngster fixed on him. Jifeng turned back to Tigress. "I'll carry your message, and I'll scout ahead for you. I'll find where those murdering…" His beak clamped shut, and he closed his eyes for a moment, "…where they went." His eyes were suspiciously bright when they opened again; he turned back to his mother. "I have to do this, Mother. I won't leave you and my brothers alone, I swear it, but I have to do something to help! Now that Father… I'll be careful, I promise, and I'll come back, but I have to help the village!"

His mother hesitated only a moment, then wrapped her wings around him. "I know," she said, her voice shaking. "I'm afraid… but I'm so proud of you, son!"

Tai Lung felt his heart skip a beat at the words; the thought flitted through his mind that he had left the Valley without a word of farewell to Shifu… But before he could consider it further, he felt someone clasp his hand and tug gently. He looked down to see the elderly rabbit woman.

"Master Tai Lung," she said in a dry, hoarse whisper. He blinked; it had been nearly forever since anyone had addressed him so.

"Master Tai Lung," she repeated, "I remember when you and your companions saved this village, years ago. You see what has happened here, now. My home is burned, my sons are dead! I beg you, hunt these wicked men down, and destroy them!" An incongruous, fierce gleam had come into her old eyes, and her voice sounded harsh and intense. "Please! I know you can do this!"

_Can, and would_, he thought. Wasn't that what he wanted anyway, what he intended to do? He could guess why the old woman had chosen him as the one to whom she made her request. He was the one with the reputation for uncontrolled violence; he was the one who, twenty years ago, had left dead pigs in the mountains above her village. What she wanted from him wasn't protection or even justice. It was vengeance. He knelt down, and placed his paw over the frail hand still clutching his, feeling oddly ambivalent. He could understand her desire for revenge, all too well, because he felt it as well. And yet, it didn't seem quite right.

"We will find them," he told her, his voice steady and low, not quite a growl. "And when we do, I promise you, we'll –"

"No!"

Tai Lung looked up in surprise. The voice, ringing with determination, had been Po's. A hush had fallen over the crowd, and all eyes were on the panda.

"I mean," Po faltered a moment, suddenly aware of the attention, but then he rallied again, "we will go after these guys and fight them." His eyes went from Tai Lung to Tigress. "And we will send for help for your village, we won't abandon you. But we need your help, too!"

Tai Lung slowly rose to his feet, surprised that Po's statement hadn't caused an outburst of angry rejection. How could he ask these people for anything? What did he mean?

"Po," said Viper, just as bewildered, "we can't… these people…"

"I know," he said, then looked up from the snake to the crowd gathered around him. "I'm the Dragon Warrior, these are the Furious Five, and Tai Lung, and we've all been trained to protect people, to fight whoever threatens them."

Tai Lung did his best not to notice the faces that turned briefly his way at that statement, and kept his own eyes on Po. The panda, glanced around again, then stepped up on the low wall around the well.

"But there's only seven of us," Po went on. "I don't know how big the army from Chang'an will be, big I hope, but what's facing them is pretty big, too. The men the tiger lead through here were only a small part of his army. The Anvil of Heaven are some of the toughest fighters I've seen, but they've taken a lot of losses themselves. We will all do everything, we can, to the last bit of our strength, but we can't be everywhere, protect everyone! There are other villages that might be in danger. They need to be warned, so their people can escape. And maybe if they take their food and stuff with them, the army can't raid them and resupply, and they'll be weaker when they face the Emperor's army. But we have to get the word out, and warn them!" He looked down into Jifeng's intense gaze. "I know you'll help, but there's no way you can do it all yourself." He looked up, scanned the faces in the crowd. "But if more of you can warn others, even if it's just the next village, and they can send messengers out… You tried your best to fight these guys, I know, and there were too many for you, but you tried! You didn't give up! Because this is your land, and your people, and you know those are things worth fighting for! And the more of us there are, the better we can defend ourselves, and what's ours! The more of us there are, the stronger we'll be!"

Tai Lung glanced around, to see if the panda's words were affecting the crowd the same way they were affecting him; because they _were_ affecting him. He wasn't sure why. Po wasn't saying anything that wasn't obvious, and he was certainly no orator. But he had the feeling if he, or Monkey, or Crane, had tried to say the same things, they'd have been met with blank stares. When Tigress had spoken earlier, she'd given the village some hope of relief, and aid in rebuilding, but no more. Po was asking them to think of others at this low point in their fortunes; and what's more, they looked like they were doing just that. It was amazing. He felt the same sort of awe for Po that he had their first night in the Anvil's camp, below Yunjiang. He'd thought, reflecting on it later, that the panda's uncharacteristic certainty and his own bone-deep exhaustion had combined to sway his perceptions, induce a reaction out of proportion to Po's words. But he was not exhausted now – this was all Po, he realized. The panda was utterly determined, completely sincere. It was as though he was caught up in the grip of something greater than himself, as if he was letting the moment carry him along. Could he have done it, the snow leopard wondered. Or would he have been too self-conscious, too concerned with how he would appear, how his words would be received?

And while that thought was in his mind, the moment passed. Po looked at the faces turned up toward him, and his green eyes widened. His mouth stayed open a moment, comically, as though the words he'd been speaking had come to an end but he wasn't yet sure there weren't a few more. "And, well, that's it," he said, almost lamely. "Let's just… see what we can do to spread the word. Okay?" He got down off the well, and seemed to be trying, unsuccessfully, to lose himself behind Crane.

There was a moment of absolute silence. Even the monk's low chant had stopped.

And then the crowd broke into excited conversation, and began to disperse, moving with a purpose they hadn't had only minutes before, the crushing weight of their despair lifted. Someone thrust paper and a writing kit into Tigress' hands. Two goats and a pig headed immediately for the road leading from the town.

Tai Lung stared at Po, stunned_. I couldn't have done it, _he thought_. That was exactly what I always would have wanted to do, to inspire people like that. And I couldn't have done it._

With a look he thought must match his own, he saw Monkey look up at the panda in amazement. "Po," the langur said, "I'm not sure how, but I think you did it!"

* * *

><p>The sky above was growing pale blue with morning light, gold-tinged, puffy clouds reflecting in the river, but the high, rounded mountains still cut off the rays of the sun, though it had risen hours ago. Ahead, to the southeast, the rhino could see a brighter spot, where the river flowed out of the hills toward the plain. It wouldn't be long, he thought, before they'd have to give up the boats and the ease of their passage, and start the hard, fast march through the mountains.<p>

They had traveled down the river for days, sometimes rowing, but mostly letting the current carry them. Vachir needed speed, but he needed his men in shape to fight when the battle came. Letting the river do the work of transporting them allowed the men to rest; they'd have that much more strength and endurance for the pursuit when they turned north. So he had sat in the prow of the lead boat, watching the land slip by, steep rocky slopes, wooded hillsides, wider areas with small farming villages where they could pull in and resupply. There had been one village with some rhino families, who seemed to have an unusually large number of unmarried daughters. The girls had been quite coquettish, happy to see so many good-looking males of their species arrive unexpectedly. A few of the men had been a little reluctant to get back on the boats after their brief stop, and Vachir wouldn't be surprised if some of them didn't make their way back here when this was all over.

He'd have to be careful from here on out, he thought. They were getting near Ushi's home town, and while he would have thought the ox would inspire disgust and outrage wherever he showed up, there was no accounting for ties of blood or friendship, and the passage of twenty years to dim memories. Look at how Tai Lung had made a place for himself back in the Valley of Peace in only a few days of behaving himself; and that after they'd evacuated the place at his approach only a couple years ago. He still had to grin at the thought of the cat happily cooking beside the goose in the noodle shop. Who'd have thought? And who'd have thought he'd feel confident about leaving him there while they went after Ushi and the tiger?

He frowned as he considered it further. He was keeping Tai Lung, that was all there was to it. Yuan be damned, the leopard was too useful. He'd have to take care with him, though. He'd always thought Tai Lung was all but immune to the abuse he heaped on him. He'd been trying to break him, of course, but the cat was too determined, too tough, so damned focused on the Dragon Scroll and his imagined destiny that Vachir thought he'd never get through his defenses. It would have been admirable if it hadn't been so exceedingly frustrating – and if the snow leopard's continued resistance hadn't posed an ongoing danger to the men. But now he believed he had succeeded, at least in part; had made at least a crack in that tenacious resolve before Tai Lung had managed to break free. Whatever had happened with the Scroll, and between Tai Lung and Po, had changed the leopard more than Vachir had thought possible. Not that he wasn't still a prodigious fighter, but this resignation, almost fatalism, wasn't good. It was as though all he'd resisted all those years had finally crashed in on him.

Vachir had caused a lot of that damage, he was sure; and he knew that, if he was going to get the most he could from the cat, he'd have to work to undo at least part of it. At least, he thought, he was in a position to know how, since he knew Tai Lung better than most, and knew exactly how he'd manipulated him. He wouldn't set him up for another fall, as Shifu had done, and as Po might well be doing, if inadvertently. But he could play to his pride a bit, give him a taste of the approval he was so hungry for. He fully intended to keep his word as long as Tai Lung posed no threat, and not use any serious restraint on him. Just a light chain at first, he mused, with plenty of slack, perhaps only securing one wrist or ankle to the wall, and that could be removed if he caused no trouble. A decent cell, not too small or cold; he could see he had the same comforts the men had, a good cot, warm blanket, three good meals a day. If it went well from there – and he had a feeling that, with no reason to attempt escape, Tai Lung would not risk losing such privileges – he could let him out once in a while, for exercise, or to help in the kitchens. He'd probably enjoy that – so would the men, if the goose had taught him much. Build up to letting him instruct some of the men in fighting techniques, as he'd done at the Jade Palace. By that time, their kitty might feel he had some place in the world, some future to look forward to beyond wasting away in hopeless immobility. A few words of encouragement and praise, and his loyalties could well shift to his jailors. He'd have to make it clear, he thought, that he would allow no rancor, no grudges to be held against him by the men. He couldn't have him provoked, have the fragile trust he'd established damaged now.

It could work, he thought. He'd always considered imprisoning the snow leopard a waste, as much as if he'd hung his war hammer on the wall and never wielded it in battle. Tai Lung was a weapon; an exquisite, deadly weapon, to be cared for and maintained, and most of all, used. As Chuluun had said, he just needed to be pointed in the right direction. He'd proved he couldn't be trusted to do that himself, but handled right, he could do a great deal of good yet.

The river rounded a rocky point, and broadened out to more farmland. At his order, the rowers took up their oars and headed for the small town on the south bank.

A few hours later, after they had bought a little more food to supplement what the Valley of Peace had provided, and given the men a chance to stretch their legs, they were off again. A few of his boats still lingered by the riverbank; Qorchi had taken some of his archers into the nearby woods to cut new arrow shafts to work on before they caught up to Ushi. As the village slipped away into the distance, Vachir thought he saw movement around the boats, bundles being carried aboard. How much wood had his archers cut? It seemed like a lot of activity. He only hoped it wouldn't take them too long to catch up.

Twilight closed in, the stars coming out in the darkening sky, first one or two, then a handful, then in the thousands. There was no moon; the rapidly waning crescent would rise late. There were few lights on shore, and only the lights of their boat lanterns reflecting on the water. After a time they passed another village, a small collection of buildings that passed silently out of sight around a bend in the river; they passed a few rafts, barely more than a few thick bamboo stems lashed together, their tapering prows bent upward to ride the current more easily, a single lantern on a short pole attached to each. The cormorant boatmen aboard them watched silently as the sampans passed by.

By morning he knew they were near to Fancheng, and had his boats pull in to a deserted stretch of shoreline. His men cooked a meal, then took turns sleeping while others kept watch, sparred, and saw to their weapons and armor. Qorchi had the archers busily at work on something near their boats. Vachir thought about going over, but decided he could use a bit of rest on dry land instead. He found Chuluun and had a word about their plans first.

"It's a fair bet Ushi crossed the river at Fancheng," he said. "He's from there, it only makes sense."

"Think the city's loyal? To the Emperor, I mean, not the ox," Chuluun asked.

"No way to tell. But unless they're moving slower than my grandmother, they've crossed the river and are nearing the mountains. I want to outflank them if we can, meet up with the army before they get through the pass. If we can catch up and outpace them before they get to the mountains…" He stared at the map, considering. Fancheng, and its twin city Xiangyang, occupied opposite sides of the Han River, just west of the point where it met another waterway.

"We could continue up the Tangbai," Chuluun suggested.

"Rowing against the current, I don't know," Vachir mused. "Might do better on foot. The men are fresh, now." He stared off at the river, deciding. "No. We'll pass by the city at night, quietly. Get across the point where the rivers meet, and leave the boats, head up the east bank of the Tangbai. Pick up their trail, see how far ahead they are."

He got a good rest, waking in midafternoon to another hot meal and a cup of tea, then supervising the loading of the boats. They got underway at evening, letting the boats string out in a long line, keeping near the southern bank of the river. Vachir felt his tension growing. If the city was in unfriendly hands, his men were all too vulnerable on the water. They drifted on, the current carrying them, the men tense but silent, eyes ahead, looking for the first sign of the city ahead.

Lights appeared ahead, but something wasn't right. Vachir frowned, peering into the night. He'd been in too many battles, seen too much of war, not to know the sight of a city burning. But Fancheng? Could the city be under attack by forces loyal to the Emperor, brought up from the south on his orders? Vachir knew of no army close enough; true, he'd been away a long time, but Shifu had known of no sizeable force in the region, either, only scattered garrisons. Nothing to oppose Ushi's army, let alone try to take a major city. Or could it be, he wondered, that the city was loyal, and trying to fight off Ushi? But if the ox had crossed the river, why would he bother with the city at all? He could bypass it on his way to Chang'an. There was no hope of keeping a message from being sent from such a large city, and at any rate, the ox had need of speed, not secrecy, now. He must know the Anvil had sent messages from the Valley of Peace, and be making as much speed as he could to the north…

A boat pulled level with his own. "Vachir!" Chuluun called across softly. "The city… it's under attack?"

"Could be," Vachir said slowly. "Or they could have a fire, nothing to do with us. We'll see when we get there." He eyed the growing red light ahead.

Chuluun was silent for several minutes. "That's a battle," he finally said, "Or I'm as green as my recruits."

"Yeah," Vachir agreed. "Keep the boats to the south, and as quiet as possible. We don't know who's on our side, and we know Ushi has crocodiles. Remember what happened on the Yangtze."

The time seemed to both drag and speed by as they approached the town. They doused their lanterns, and kept their eyes on the city. The flames, coming from the district near the river, became clear to see. Eventually, they could hear shouts and sounds of battle. They continued their approach, watching the city's docks, outside the formidable walls, come nearer. Boats were clustered thickly at the slips, and along the shore. Most of the fighting seemed to be inside the city already, but shapes backlit by the flames could be seen between the wall and the river. Across the river, nearer to them, he could see lights on the walls of Xiangyang, but the gates were closed fast.

What Vachir wanted most, in that moment, was to turn his boats toward the city, determine whose side the Anvil belonged on, and join the fight. But he couldn't. He didn't have the men for it, not if he wanted to have anything like a decent company to add to Yuan's forces. He didn't know what was happening here; and he couldn't charge in blindly. But sneaking past a battle went against the grain; it took all his will to continue drifting on the current, leading his men where he knew their duty lay. They were even with the docks now, concealed – he hoped – by the darkness. So far , there was no sign they had been spotted…

The water suddenly boiled up near the prow of his boat, and a large, shadowy form, glistening wet in the starlight, scrambled aboard, followed by two others. He heard a cry of alarm behind him, and, hampered by the narrow confines of the boat, Chay tried to step past him, sword at the ready. Vachir was bringing up his axe, when he registered what the dancing light of the flames showed him. "No!. Wait!" he yelled.

His sudden grin was mirrored on the face of the reptile in front of him – not a crocodile, but an alligator, he saw now. And further, one he knew.

"Vachir!" the alligator bellowed, far louder than the rhino would have liked his name called when he was trying to be stealthy. "You old reprobate, I knew you'd show up!" The alligator chuckled. "We had word you were coming, but I should have known you pick the middle of a battle to get here!" He flung his dripping arms around the rhino, pounding him on the back; Vachir returned the hug, thumping the wet, scaly hide enthusiastically.

"Yu Chang!" he said warmly, if a little more quietly. "Been way too long! What's got you so far west?"

The alligator looked disgusted. "Ah, we got word from Yuan about your invasion army heading this way. We were north of Wuhan, so we headed up here to keep Ushi from crossing." He flung an arm at the burning buildings. "As you can see, we didn't quite make it."

Vachir swung back to look at the city. "Wait a moment," he said, his grin widening. "You mean that's still Ushi in there? What the hells, Yu, we ditched him north of the Yangtze half a month ago, and he's only this far? What's that incompetent doing?"

Yu grimaced. "Burning his home town, looks like. Or trying to." He gave the rhino a wide, toothy grin. "Guess he's going for the warm welcome he expected, and didn't get!" he laughed. Then he turned serious. "Some of his people are supporting him, but the county magistrate refused to provision him or let him in the city; so of course, he had to try to force it. Being pretty vindictive about it, too. He's raided the docks and warehouses, and now he's just causing mayhem."

Another boat had bumped against Vachir's. Chuluun's, he knew, without even looking.

"We're fine," he said over his shoulder.

"More than fine," Chuluun replied. "Good to see you, Captain."  
>"Good to see you, too," the alligator said. "Still keeping your friend here out of trouble?" He slapped Vachir's shoulder.<p>

Chuluun chuckled. "We try, Chang. We try."

Vachir gave him an irritated look, then turned back to Chang. "So has he got all his men in there? He had enough to take the city, and then some, when he crossed the Yangtze." His smile faded. "We lost a lot of good men getting here, Chang. Bayu and his men… stayed back when we made that crossing."

"Ah, hells," the alligator growled. "All of them?" At the rhinos' nods, he shook his head. "You'll avenge them, Vachir, and then some. The Anvil always takes care of its own." After a long moment, he went on. "I think the bulk of Ushi's army are headed north already. This is just a personal thing with him. We're helping the defenders kick 'em out, don't worry – got a few more of my men helping guard the walls across the river, but they're fine over there. We got all the trouble on the north bank. Where did the ox find this army?"

"India, we think," said Chuluun. "Looks like he made his way down there, allied with a tiger nobleman and talked him into this little venture."

"Sounds like Ushi. What is it with him and tigers?"

"Well, this one's trouble," Vachir said. "He's got another column west of here, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior are after them. But listen, Chang, do you want our help here? Like you said, we owe these bastards."

The alligator considered the offer. Finally, he shook his head. "Nah. We've got it in hand. You need to get north fast, join up with Yuan to defend the pass."

Vachir reluctantly agreed. "Yeah. If there's a chance we can outflank Ushi, we need to take it." He stared across at the burning buildings. He longed to charge in, help drive off the raiders, maybe have a shot at the treacherous ox… But he had his orders, and the Anvil needed to prove something. Not only that they had lost nothing of their capability as fighters in their long stint at Chorh-gom, but that they were willing and able to defend the Emperor when called upon – and that meant following the commands given them. He realized now that their independent action in heading south, trying to find the fight they'd need to restore their honor and confidence, could be viewed – particularly by a traditionalist like Yuan – as a lack of discipline, if not loyalty.

He thought, briefly, of the other order of Yuan's he was currently ignoring.

"What's your plan?" Yu Chang asked. "Head for the east bank and march north?"

"Yeah," said Chuluun. "Hope our intentions aren't that obvious to Ushi."

"Ah, nothing's obvious to that thick-headed…" the alligator laughed, then became serious. "But even if he realizes you're here – which hopefully he won't – there won't be much he can do until you're further north. You going to sneak past the city and pull up on the east bank below the confluence?"

"That was the plan," Vachir agreed. "If all your bellowing hasn't alerted them." The alligator took a mock swing at him, which he blocked.

"I think I can do you one better," Chang said. "Pull these tubs together, and get them across the river. I've got some real boats over there – my men can row you up the Tangbai a good way, give you a jump on Ushi. Your men will be fresher, too."

"You're a godsend, Chang," Chuluun said. "I was wondering how we'd get that much speed and still be in condition to fight."

"These boats belong to people who took refuge in the Valley of Peace," Vachir added. "If you can find anyone to return them…"

"Soon as we get the fires out," the alligator promised. Then he looked quizzically toward the opposite bank. "Thought you were trying to slip through here all nice and quiet-like."

Vachir turned so abruptly that the small boat rocked on the water. Most of his boats had slid up behind Chuluun's while they were talking, dark shapes on the starlit river. But a group of five boats had pulled closer to the burning docks, clear to see in the firelight. Before Vachir could make out who they were, lanterns were suddenly lit on the boats, and the shapes of rhinos appeared on the decks to resounding shouts of challenge.

"What in all the hells!" Chuluun roared. "Who is that?"

Yells came from the docks. A company of dhole archers rushed from behind a burning warehouse, took position, and fired volley after volley into the passing boats. The sampans continued their drift down the river, the figures on their decks standing motionless under the whizzing arrows. As they slid past the city, the lanterns were suddenly doused, and the boats were lost in darkness.

Without any more debate, the remaining boats took up oars and made for the rendezvous on the eastern bank. Vachir strained to see the boats that had passed close to the city. The current changed, pushing them southward as the two rivers flowed together, and the men rowed across the stronger flow to reach the opposite shore. As Chang had said, there were larger boats there, river junks that could carry his men and supplies easily. As his boats slipped in among them, he saw Chuluun leap to the bank as soon as he was within a pace of the river's edge, and head purposefully upriver. As soon as his boat grounded, he followed, along with Chang.

He was prepared to give the men of those five boats – at least those who had survived the arrows – purest hell over disobeying orders and pulling such an insane stunt. But as he approached he heard an outburst of laughter, and realized that one of the voices he heard was Chuluun's. Exchanging a glance with the alligator, he hurried forward, then abruptly stopped at the sight before him.

In the light of the relit lanterns, Qorchi and his archers were working over what at first looked like unnaturally stiff bodies. Then Vachir realized that the forms under the mail shirts were somehow wrong, poorly defined. And the mail itself looked like nothing more than coarse cloth. At last, he made sense of what he was seeing, and then he began to laugh as well.

What had delayed the archers' departure from the farming village, and kept them working through the morning, were a number of straw dummies made to resemble rhinos. Dummies that were now bristling with arrows, which the archers were pulling, undamaged, from the straw, filling their quivers to bursting and wrapping into bundles to carry with them.

"But how did you know?" he finally asked Qorchi. "If you'd heard the city was under siege, you would have told me this morning!"

Qorchi shrugged. "Figured they might leave some scouts by the river, in case we or any other soldiers came along. Or the tiger might come by with his men before we left the river. At any rate, we did far better than I hoped. Read about this somewhere; thought we'd try it."

Vachir shook his head, still grinning. "Well, Qorchi, I just want you to make sure you send these arrows back to their owners before too long!"

The archer laughed again. "More than happy to, Commander!"


	35. Pursuit

Pursuit

"Because, no offense, buddy," Po was saying, "but you're a lot of work."

Tai Lung's smile seemed forced. "Sorry, Po."

The panda backpedalled on his words. "I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that…" he trailed off, frowned, and heaved a heartfelt sigh. "I dunno. What's it take to get you to believe me? You've changed, people can see that. You didn't have any trouble back in the Valley, did you? I mean, except Shifu, at first." He frowned. "But he calmed down after a while. And I saw the crowds at my dad's shop. And look how Dad took to you! He'd keep you there forever, if he could." The panda's voice dropped to a lower, confidential tone. "You know, you need to be careful when we get back, or he'll do just that. I mean, the noodle shop is great, and all, but it can really cut into your hero time, if you know what I mean."

Tai Lung chuckled in spite of himself. "I imagine it can."

Po glanced at him, concerned again. "What's bugging you, Tai? Is it that village?" When he got no answer, he forged ahead. "You know, you're looking at that all wrong. You didn't cause the trouble there, Akshatha did, and we're going after him. I know it won't bring back the people they lost, or repair the damage, but we made sure that help was coming, and we're going to stop the invaders from doing the same somewhere else. The people of that village remembered you, Tai, they remembered that you were their hero, from all those years ago! And now you have the chance to show everyone that you're still a hero." He saw the bleak look returning to the snow leopard's eyes, and pressed on before Tai Lung could deny his words. "You are, Tai, really! You have to believe that! I know you don't think so, that you only see the bad things you did, and you're not letting yourself see the good. You're not seeing what other people see. But it's there, Tai, I wouldn't lie to you." He put all his conviction into his words, trying to make his friend see what was so clear to him. "You just gotta… _believe_ it." He tapped his head. "It's not up _here_," he said, then clenched a fist to his chest. "It's in _here_. You just have to realize that it's all in there, all inside you, already. Once you feel it, you'll just know, you can't fail, and everything will work out the way it's supposed to." He smiled, the wonder of that moment of realization two years ago washing over him again. He wished he could explain it better, put that moment of understanding into Tai Lung's head. "You just have to trust yourself."

"I'll try, Po." There still wasn't a great deal of conviction in the snow leopard's voice.

They continued up the steep track winding into the higher elevations of the mountains. "We just came down out of the mountains," Po muttered, a bit winded, "and now we have to go back up into them?"

"We were in the foothills," Tai Lung pointed out. "_Now_ we're getting into the mountains."

Po shot him an exasperated look. "You're no help."

"This is where your people came from, you know," the snow leopard said. "This should all feel like home to you."

"_Home_," Po grumbled, "smells like noodles. And has a level floor."

Tai Lung chuckled at that, but then his expression clouded over again. They continued on for a while, not speaking. The path clung to a cliff side for a distance, passing around an outcropping of rock that hung far out over the streambed below, and they had to pass in single file before the track swung back into a stand of firs on a gentler slope. Tai Lung abruptly picked up the thread of the conversation again. Po had nearly forgotten what he had said, but caught up to the leopard mentally and physically a moment later.

"It wasn't the village, Po," Tai Lung said. "Or, it was, but not _that_ village. I don't feel responsible for what happened there, that was Akshatha's doing, and he will pay for it!" he growled. Then he sighed. "But it bought up… a lot of memories. I mean, how can I let myself feel self-righteous about going after Akshatha, when I did the same thing to the Valley? And that was my home, Po! At least Akshatha and his men are only doing what any army does in a hostile land, taking the supplies they need and quelling resistance."

"It's still not right."

"No, but it's… understandable. What I did – "

"You'll make up for," the panda insisted.

There was another long silence. "Yes," Tai Lung said finally, sounding resigned. "I suppose I will."

Po had the uneasy feeling that what he meant and what Tai meant were two entirely different things.

"But not before we put a stop to this invasion," the snow leopard went on, in a grimmer tone. "When we catch up to them, we have to try to take out Akshatha. Cut the head off the snake, as it were, and the body will die off."

Po winced; he'd noticed, if Tai hadn't, that Viper had dropped back to join them.

"That's a lovely analogy," she said sourly.

"Just a turn of phrase," Tai Lung muttered, embarrassed. "Sorry, no offense intended."

"So you're planning on a rematch with Akshatha?" she asked.

Tai Lung considered his answer, finally saying, "I should have finished it when we went in after Tigress. I – we – could have saved so many –"

Viper shook her head. "We did the right thing, Tai Lung. We were far too outnumbered, and they had reinforcements coming in. We'd accomplished what we came to do. Besides," she added, with a slight shudder, "did you _see_ that tiger? He was a monster!"

"So am I," the snow leopard said wryly. "Or so I've been told."

"You're doing it again, Tai," Po said.

"At any rate, if I can give the Anvil of Heaven a run for their money, I should be able to handle one tiger." He dropped back behind Po as the path crossed a steeper stretch of mountainside.

"So you're planning on going after him yourself?" Viper's question was more of a statement.

"Of course he is," Mantis sighed, dropping onto Tai Lung's shoulder from the rock face beside the path. "Don't you know by now, nothing gets done in China unless Tai Lung does it all by himself?"

"But he doesn't have to," Viper said seriously. "We work together, Tai Lung; we watch out for each other." Almost absently, she sprung onto a projecting boulder and flipped up onto Po's shoulders.

"You notice no one walks anymore," Tai Lung said drily.

"It's hard to keep looking up at you," Viper retorted. "And I like to see where I'm going; Po's a good vantage point."

"And soft," the snow leopard observed.

"And warm," agreed Viper. "Jealous?"

"Who, me?" Tai Lung feigned innocence, and ignored the raucously laughing mantis on his own shoulder. "Besides, I've got Yao," he went on, smugly. "He's… well…," he glanced sidelong at the insect. "I'm sure he's got some advantages."

Viper slapped her tail over her face and laughed.

Po rounded a bend in the trail, and stopped dead. "Oh, wonderful," he muttered.

The others looked past him. Strung over the stream, now running far below in the gorge, was a suspended bridge. Tigress was already nearing the other side, where Crane waited; Monkey was still swinging on the swaying strand. Po's shoulders slumped.

"You can do it, Po," Tai Lung said quietly.

"Of course he can," Viper said, and gave the panda a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, I can!" Po said, a bit sharply. He wasn't that hopeless; they didn't need to fuss over him that much. He watched Monkey swing up into the air and come down on the guide ropes in a handstand, setting the whole structure rocking again. "Uh, but I think I'll just wait until Monkey is… you know… done."

* * *

><p>Tai Lung finished drinking from the stream flowing over the mossy stones in a small waterfall, and splashed water over his face. He glanced around at the others. Crane was barely visible as a white spot high in the air further up the pass, scouting ahead for their enemies; as Tai Lung watched, he dipped toward the right and vanished from sight. Tigress and Mantis were seated on a flat-topped boulder, meditating. Viper was coiled near them, though she seemed to be simply sunning herself. Monkey was off among the trees, collecting wood for Po's small fire. The panda was intent on their cook pot and the various packets and jars of ingredients he had spread out around him.<p>

Tai Lung considered joining him and helping with the meal. He had truly enjoyed the days he'd spent at Ping's, the calm, ordinary routine and the goose's friendship and acceptance. Perhaps, he thought, he should have stayed there, for the little time he had left. But no, Ping had looked so stricken at the idea that Po might be going into danger, that Tai Lung had no choice but to do what he had wanted to do anyway – go with the panda and fight beside him, make sure he returned home safely.

As he had so often in the past weeks, he considered Po's persistent belief that he could redeem himself, reclaim his place at the Jade Palace and be considered a hero once more. Was that even possible? He had done so much damage – seeing the wreckage the tiger left in his wake only reminded Tai Lung that he had done the same. And not just the night when he had unleashed his frustration and disappointment on the Valley, although that was the worst. He had let his temper rule his actions too many times, had lost – no, thrown aside – the control that was the heart of all he had been taught.

"_Am I considered a great kung fu master?" Oogway had once asked him, long ago, in his mild, somewhat vague tone._

"_Of course, master, the greatest," Tai Lung had answered, a bit confused by the question. Who could be greater than the very founder of kung fu?_

"_And when," the old tortoise had gazed distractedly out over the Valley, "… forgive me, Tai Lung, but I am very old, I forget these things…" he added, turning a benign smile on the young snow leopard. "When was my last great victory in battle?"_

_The leopard frowned, ears flattening back slightly. His own last great victory, his only victory so far at nine years old, was running off some older boys who were harassing a fruit vendor in the village. Was Oogway criticizing him? "I… don't know, master." He tried to think of the last time he had heard of Oogway fighting in a battle, tried to remember anything from the many scrolls he had pored over endlessly for such accounts. "The… Battle of Eagle Mountain?" he ventured._

"_Hmmm," Oogway mused. He was silent for a long moment. "I was thinking, perhaps it was Dai Lang's march on Liangzhou."_

_Tai Lung's frown deepened. "But… that wasn't a battle." _

_Oogway maintained his tranquil gaze._

"_It wasn't!" the snow leopard persisted. He'd read the account not long before. "Dai Lang turned back before engaging the city's defenders!"_

_Oogway nodded. "Yes. He did."_

_Tai Lung tried to work through his confusion and frustration, to understand what Oogway was getting at; then another thought occurred to him, and he brightened. "You tricked him?!"_

"_I talked to him." He laid a hand gently on the baffled young leopard's shoulder. "One day, Tai Lung, I hope you will understand."_

But he hadn't understood, he hadn't let himself understand, because that would have meant he was doing it all wrong, that all the skills he focused on were leading him farther from what he dreamed of, from what would make his father most proud of him. When he was fighting, when he pushed himself far beyond pain and weariness, when he let loose the ferocity that always lurked just under the surface, how could he believe that he was always that much further from his goal, his destiny, when those were the times he'd meet Shifu's eyes and see the pride and love shining there? How could he believe that being the consummate fighter, the most accomplished master of kung fu, would never make him the Dragon Warrior?

Years later, after his greatest and most disastrous failure in the virtues to which he'd been raised, when he had to convince himself that he was still in the right, that he was truly the Dragon Warrior no matter what the old tortoise said, he purposely avoided thoughts of Oogway's teachings and focused instead on where his combat skills might have lacked. In his mind, he'd gone over all the years of training, all the battles he'd fought. Should he have pushed himself even harder? Should he have been even more ruthless, more ferocious, in battle? Was this nightmarish situation in which he found himself somehow another test, perhaps one last trial of his courage and endurance? That fantasy had faded after the first few years, except insofar as he made it one more challenge to be, eventually, overcome. But his justifications had remained until his return to the Valley. It was only after he encountered Po that he began to admit that he was not, after all, destined to be the Dragon Warrior.

And it was only in the last few weeks, since the panda had befriended him, that he began to allow himself to see why. Po was everything he was not. Oh, the panda could fight, there was no doubt of that. But the way he did it was… different. He wasn't focused on his fighting to the exclusion of all else. He wasn't training constantly, wasn't looking for another, greater battle as Tai Lung had always been. He didn't even have Tigress' determination and perfectionism. He had heard of how irritated and edgy she had been when her injured shoulder kept her from training. He would have been the same, although more loudly, arguing with Yao and Shifu and snapping at anyone else who came near. Po, he suspected, would have enjoyed lolling around, eating whatever he could get his friends to bring him, until Shifu finally ordered him out of bed and into the training hall.

And yet, he had been able to best Tai Lung in combat. He had all but killed him. And had felt terrible about it afterwards, apparently. He'd tried to talk to him first, tried to say, essentially, what he'd said again this morning on the trail. Tai Lung still had no idea what he meant, any more than he had when Oogway had said such things. Or rather, he had a feeling he did know, or that he should know; as if the understanding were hovering just on the edge of awareness, like something glimpsed from the corner of his eye that vanished when he turned to look straight at it. It was so frustrating. But Po had grasped… something, something that Tai Lung hadn't. Perhaps something he couldn't. Was that what separated them, what made Po the Dragon Warrior? Was that the secret that Po had been talking about, that Tai Lung couldn't see?

For a moment, he was back in that crater in front of Ping's shop, staring at his own haggard reflection in the golden surface of the Scroll. Was there something there he hadn't seen, something past his own image? He shook his head. No, the Scroll had been blank; Oogway must have given Po whatever the secret teachings were at some other time, before he arrived. But why had Po smiled as he looked at the Scroll, and gone on about secret ingredients? He glanced at the panda, adding vegetables to the steaming pot, and was distracted briefly by his curiosity about Ping's secret ingredient. He'd tried, idly he admitted, to see if he could catch the goose adding anything special to his noodles, but he'd failed. Just as he'd failed with the Scroll – did that damned thing have anything to do with the Dragon Warrior at all, or was it another of Oogway's riddles and misdirections?

He shook his head. Whatever he'd missed, Po had understood, that was clear. Perhaps it was simply a difference in their temperaments. He would never have tried to talk to someone like himself if he was defending the Valley, he would have struck to kill and been sure the job was done. He'd have torn that murderous peacock to pieces, too. It would never have occurred to him to try to redeem a defeated enemy if he had encountered him, although he had always admired Thundering Rhino for doing just that. And that speech Po had given in the village – it would never have come from his mouth. At best, he might have done what Tigress had, promised to send for help and then gone on his way. More likely, it would have been Nima or Yao who offered aid, while he would have done only what the old rabbit had asked, and snarled a promise of vengeance.

He watched as Po worked on his soup, arguing with Monkey about how much hot pepper oil should go in it. What was the point of trying to think this out, he wondered irritably. Po was the Dragon Warrior, there was no question in his mind of that. And he was not; he was nothing, or soon would be. What was Po trying to salvage? He was no longer needed, whatever his intentions. What was he, if not the Dragon Warrior?

Another memory from his past, one he hadn't recalled for a very long time, one he hadn't wanted to consider then or later, came back to him. He had asked Shifu if he had ever thought that he could have been the Dragon Warrior.

"_Of course, when I was younger," Shifu had said, a moment's emotion crossing his face and vanishing beneath a mask of studied calm before Tai Lung could identify it. "All of Master Oogway's pupils have likely thought they might be the one chosen for that honor." He would have stopped there and said no more, it seemed, but Tai Lung's questioning gaze didn't waver._

"_When I was young, and fighting with the Furious Five," the red panda finally went on, "I had hopes that Oogway might choose me, though we all thought Fenghuang seemed more likely. Her skills were extraordinary. But no matter how great our mastery, or how numerous our victories, Oogway did not find any of us worthy. And in time, I realized that it was my place to train the future warriors of the Jade Palace – and hopefully, in time, to train the Dragon Warrior." _

_And his smile, and the pride in the blue eyes that met Tai Lung's, made it clear who he thought it would be…_

Well, Shifu had accomplished that dream, though with an unlikely and unexpected panda rather than the son he'd raised. It must have been quite a shock, Tai Lung thought. Po was never what anyone expected, was he? A big, fat panda, unsure of himself, tripping over his words and his feet… And yet, able to accomplish the impossible. Able to fight like the greatest master, able to raise the spirits of those at their lowest ebb, able to persevere when others would surely have given up. And, after all the battles he'd fought, the evil he'd seen, still essentially untouched by it. No, not untouched, the snow leopard thought. Po was strengthened, more determined, but not hardened, not cynical or calloused. He still had, not exactly an innocence, but a basic_ goodness_ about him, that Tai Lung knew none of them, even Viper, had completely retained. That he certainly hadn't, if he'd ever had it in the first place. It was a quality he would have dismissed in his earlier days, scorned in later years, as being simple-minded, as leaving one open to deceit and manipulation. As being an intolerable weakness. Except, in Po, it wasn't a weakness. It was the very heart and soul of the panda; and it was something Tai Lung realized that, at least in Po, he treasured. As if the panda were living proof that there was still some good and light in the world.

Shifu had wanted to train the Dragon Warrior; if Tai Lung had controlled himself, accepted his failure, would he have had a hand in training Po? Was that what his destiny should have been? If so, he had failed again; there was little he could teach Po now that the others could not, that the panda didn't know already. He wondered what the panda would have been like as a youngster; what the others would have been like in their younger days. For a moment, looking around their resting place, he imagined having helped train the Five, having them as friends for more than this short while, having Tigress truly as his little sister…

But that was a past that would never be. If he hadn't been there to help train Po, what could he do now, what possible place could he have? He looked back at the panda just as Po looked up from the soup pot, met his eyes, and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back; the panda was so open and accepting, so sincerely wanted him to be a better person than he had ever been.

He could protect that, he thought. He could protect Po, not from any physical attack, but from any threat to that hopeful, optimistic nature. And he could try to be what the panda wanted; perhaps he'd accomplish some good yet. He could try to remember all that he had been taught in his youth, and try to live up to those ideals, try to control his pride and aggression. He could do it, he thought; because Po, because his friend, had faith in him. At least, he could try.

He stood up, moving toward the fire just as Po started to dish up the noodles. Tigress rose and headed toward them as well; Mantis paused to wake up Viper before following. Just as they were settling down to eat, Crane swooped into the stand of trees and landed by them, looking agitated but pleased.

"We've caught up to them!" he announced. "I saw their camp, it's not far up the pass! We can be there shortly after nightfall!"

* * *

><p>The waning moon would rise late, but the starlight was enough for Tigress to see even in the shadows of the narrow valley. Tai Lung, she knew, would have night vision as good as her own, and Viper had a way of interpreting the vibrations she felt through the ground that could compensate for the lack of light. The others would just have to use what light there was in the camp below them. A few watchfires were burning, and she could make out sentries patrolling the boundaries, but most of their enemies seemed to be sleeping. She felt a grim smile growing; this time, the tiger and his men would be the ones awakened by an unexpected attack.<p>

She looked over her companions one last time. Crane had a look of quiet determination; he always did, before a battle. Monkey seemed a little on edge, shifting from foot to foot, his eyes darting over what he could see of the camp below. He'd settle down as soon as the action started, she knew. Viper had the intense, almost fierce look she took on before a skirmish began, so at odds with her usually sweet personality. Tigress always appreciated having the snake at her back in a fight; Viper was a good friend, and one of the most accomplished martial artists the leader of the Five had ever seen.

Mantis was perched on a rock near Po, peering down at the camp, trying to make out what he could of the layout in the light from the fires. Beside him, Po was already getting worked up into his eager, ready-for-battle state, leaning forward on the balls of his feet and even bouncing a bit, beginning to mutter under his breath. She caught the phrase "gonna go in there and…", followed, a moment later, by something she could swear sounded like "soup" – but she wasn't sure, and had no intention whatsoever of asking. At any rate, she had best give the order to attack quickly, before Po got too loud, or started without them. It had happened before.

She glanced past the panda at Tai Lung, and frowned. Since they had started out from the Valley of Peace, and especially after they had passed through the ruined village, the snow leopard had seemed quiet and moody. He had hung back toward the rear of the group, keeping to himself unless Po and the others made an effort to draw him out. Trying to press ahead, to reach this confrontation, she had often found herself waiting for them to catch up. Po and Viper particularly seemed worried about Tai Lung; Mantis was concerned, too, she knew, though he told her Tai Lung would no doubt snap out of his funk when the fighting started. After all, the insect had quietly pointed out, Tai Lung had just left the Valley for what had to be his last time; after this invasion was stopped, the Anvil of Heaven would be off to Chorh-gom or wherever they were posted, and Tai Lung would be going with them; it was highly unlikely he'd ever return. Tigress hoped Po wouldn't try to fight the inevitable when the time came, would accept Tai Lung's fate with grace and dignity and not argue with any high officers or dignitaries, or – gods forbid – the Emperor himself. She put that appalling thought out of her mind until the battle was over – no time for it now.

Tai Lung's seeming reluctance on this journey, then, had a reasonable explanation; if she was being generous, she could even put his moroseness down to some much-belated guilt over his own past misdeeds. But she was more inclined to attribute it to the snow leopard being caught up in the drama and tragedy of being Tai Lung, and just feel annoyed by it.

However, that sense of gloom had disappeared after their rest this afternoon, after Crane returned to tell them they had found their enemies. Instead of bringing up the rear, Tai Lung had taken the lead, pushing forward so far that more than once she'd had to ask him to slow down and let the others catch up. He'd waited with ill grace, pacing tensely as though about to take off again, with or without them. There was a sudden, restless intensity about him she wasn't sure she liked. Now, watching him poised motionless but tense beyond Po, she thought she caught the low rumble of a growl starting in counterpoint to the panda's muted monologue.

"Monkey," she said softly, before those two could get themselves too worked up, "you and I will take the southwest approach to the camp. Po and Tai Lung, circle around and come in from the northeast. Crane, take Viper and Mantis, and come in wherever you think best. It looks like the largest tent is in the center – that has to be Akshatha's. Let's hope we catch him fast asleep inside."

"Here's the wakeup call you requested," Mantis quipped. "Did you order a bowl of defeat for breakfast?" Monkey gave a snort of amusement, and Po clapped a paw over his mouth to smother his own laughter. Tai Lung's chuckle had a nasty edge to it.

"Let's go," Tigress said quietly.

She waited, while Po and Tai Lung slipped off among the rocks, and Crane lifted into the night sky with Mantis and Viper holding tightly to him. She continued to study the camp below, trying to see if there was something about it she wasn't noticing, anything wrong with the image it presented. She knew all too well that people tended to see what they expected to see, that small, important details could be lost if a scene appeared ordinary. She could see a few figures, dholes or hyenas, patrolling between the watchfires or hunkered near them; aside from them, there was no other movement in the camp, but that was to be expected. As soon as they attacked and the sentries raised the alarm, the rest of their foes would wake quickly enough and join the battle. They would have to move swiftly, to reach the large central tent, though she suspected Akshatha would be out of it and in the thick of the fighting before they got there. She hoped he would come her way, instead of Po's. There was something about that tiger, his callousness or arrogance, she just didn't like; and while she was sure Po could hold his own in battle, she knew this would have to be a fight to the death. Tai Lung's words had been preying on her since that night in the Anvil's camp. She knew Po would have to face such a situation someday, would have to strike to kill an opponent knowingly and without pausing to reason with him. But she wasn't sure he was ready quite yet; even if Akshatha didn't strike the panda as reasonable, he might still want to confront him with the damage he'd done to innocent people on his march. She did, as well; but that wasn't a realistic action in the midst of battle. And she was certain she could match the tiger – a brief memory of her fight with Tai Lung on the Thread of Hope made her frown. But surely this outlander's skill wasn't equal to the snow leopard's. Then again, it was dangerous to underestimate an unknown enemy, and she hadn't actually seen the tiger fight.

Well, if she came up against him, Monkey was at her side. Crane and the others would come to her aid, if needed. Po would, as well, if he could reach her; and she was sure little would keep Tai Lung away from Akshatha once he saw him. Aside from his obvious, and altogether proper, anger at the tiger's actions, there was the glory of taking down the enemy leader to draw in the snow leopard. If Akshatha went for Po, Tai Lung would be at his side, Crane would assist, and she and Monkey would go to them. Either way, the tiger would have to face all of them, and she was certain, no matter what his abilities, he couldn't survive such a fight.

"Can you see them?" Monkey asked softly.

She looked up past the camp, toward the rocks to the northwest. She hoped to catch a glimpse of pale fur, or a sense of movement. "No," she said at last, "but they've had time to get into position. Time to go."

"Before they start without us," Monkey agreed.

Without another word, she slipped out of their position among a stand of pines, dropping to all fours to race toward a spot on the camp's perimeter between watchfires. Monkey kept pace beside her. She timed her arrival at the edge of the camp perfectly, leaping up into a high kick to take down the sentry just as he reached the midpoint between fires. As the hyena fell, she spun left, heading for one fire while Monkey veered right for the other. She slammed into one hyena at the fire before he knew she was there, sending him flying into his companion, then leaped after them, making sure they were staying down. Behind her, she heard a shout, then another from further back among the tents, then a rising din as the whole camp began to rouse. She spun back in case Monkey needed her help, but saw he was handling his three opponents admirably. Instead, she dropped low to sweep the feet from under a charging water buffalo, catching the large animal with a second kick to the head as he fell. As the buffalo's helmet clattered off into the darkness, she surged to her feet again, striking at another pair of hyenas who were closing in on her. As they fell in turn, she moved deeper into the camp, toward where she'd seen the larger tent that must be Akshatha's. Several dholes appeared as she moved between two lines of tents, and loosed a flight of arrows at her. She surged forward, attention focused intently, deflecting the missiles with feet and hands as Shifu had taught her, and landing among the startled archers. She could hear the noise level in the camp still rising, from all sides, and she was sure new shouts of alarm were coming from the far edge. All of her companions must be engaged now, she thought. She looked around, saw Monkey still within sight, moved toward him as he leaped completely over a charging buffalo and let the bovine plow into a knot of hyenas that had been closing on him. As he turned back into the confused tangle of bodies, she struck at a bear that loomed up before her, deflecting his sword away from her and then feinting with a kick before dropping him with another strike. She moved through the next rank of tents, caught a glimpse of Crane ducking low under a bear's swinging axe, and thought she heard Po's voice farther off. The words "furry fist of – ! " came clearly to her; as she headed for the center of the camp. Furry fist of what, this time? she wondered. Justice? Awesomeness? Soup? She couldn't help but smile.

But something was beginning to bother her. She stopped for a moment, looking around. Monkey was spinning through a series of strikes as several hyenas charged him from different directions; Crane was deflecting arrows from another band of archers. She saw Viper spring up from a coiled position as a spear struck the ground near her, then twist and slither around the shaft as two buffalo closed in, using the higher position the spear offered to strike out at them. But the whole camp should be aroused by now; they should be facing many more enemies. And where was Akshatha? The last time fighting had broken out in his camp, she had heard him roaring furious orders as he joined the battle. With a sinking feeling, she slipped into the tent beside her.

It was dark, but she could see enough. Inside was only bare ground, no blankets, no gear of any sort. Her heart sank. The camp had been meant to decoy and delay them, left only lightly defended to maintain the illusion and keep them occupied that much longer. While the main body of those they pursued… what? Where had they gone?

She stepped out of the tent, angry that she had fallen for the deception, and anxious to gather her companions and continue the pursuit. They would have to finish the battle they'd started, she realized, they couldn't afford to leave enemies behind them, but now it was more important than ever to end this quickly and be on their way. She was looking around once more, trying to spot the others, when she heard a snarling roar of utter rage from the center of the camp.

For just a moment, she thought she had been wrong, that Akshatha was still here after all. She spun toward the large central tent, realizing as she did that the roar wasn't the same as that she had heard from the tiger but was still, chillingly, familiar. _No_, she thought. _Not now_.

The entry flap of the large tent was ripped away from within. Tai Lung burst out of the darkness inside, lips peeled back in a snarl, eyes blazing as he glared around him. "Akshatha!" he bellowed. A hyena rushed in from the side, tulwar raised. The snow leopard struck at him with hardly a glance, claws extended, and had turned away before the hyena collapsed, blood spurting from his throat. "Coward!" he shouted at the still-unseen tiger. "Where are you?!" With a growl, he drove a half-closed fist into the stomach of a second hyena. "Show yourself! Face me!" The bear that rushed him took two bone-cracking kicks before he went down. Tai Lung snatched up the bear's shield, deflected an arrow, then flung the disk hard at the dhole archer. The dhole didn't rise from the crumpled heap he landed in. Tai Lung spun around, glowering balefully. "Akshatha!"

Tigress steeled herself. She had feared this could happen, that the snow leopard's self-control would shatter and his baser instincts emerge in battle. She would have to take him on, she knew; if he had gone mad, as he had before, then there was no question of what had to be done. She hated the thought of having to go back to Shifu and tell him about this; even more, she hated the idea of this happening in front of Po, who had wanted so badly to believe in Tai Lung's changed character. And she knew all too well what a fighter Tai Lung was; she wasn't sure she could defeat him. She only knew she had to try.

She had taken only a few steps forward, hadn't even begun to build up any speed, when, to her horror, Po appeared from the darkness between the tents and stepped right in front of Tai Lung.

* * *

><p>Po was in the zone, blasting his way through the camp with the totally awesome moves he'd once only dreamed about unleashing on the forces of evil. There were times when he still found it hard to believe he was the Dragon Warrior; this wasn't one of them. He and Tai had snuck around to the far edge of the camp, without so much as knocking loose a rock or stepping on a dry stick. The hyena sentries hadn't even known they were coming, until they heard shouts back where they'd left the others. Tai had sprung forward, plowing into three hyenas around a watchfire, and Po had angled off to the left, aiming for two dholes and a water buffalo. The dholes weren't much of a problem, and somehow he'd wound up swinging the surprised buffalo around by his horns, knocking down a pair of bears who'd rushed over. He'd sort of lost track of where Tai was by this time, and he'd meant to stay close to him. Tai was in a strange mood tonight; he'd been so down since the village, but after Crane spotted the camp he'd been rushing to get here, and Po thought maybe he was snapping out of it. But that growl when they were making their plans was a little unnerving, and as they made their way into position Po realized how tense the snow leopard was. What was going on with him? There was no way Tai was afraid to fight Akshatha… Po considered alternatives while he dodged among a trio of dholes, always placing one of them between himself and the incoming attack. The dholes were starting to get annoyed, but it was kinda fun. If Tai wasn't afraid, then he was probably pretty mad, and getting madder, and that might not be good. Po should probably go find him. Two of the dholes decided to rush him in unison. He spun the third one around, replacing himself between his two attackers with the slightly dizzy canine, then popped that one on the head. As he collapsed, Po helped the other two run into each other.<p>

Another bear was heading toward him. Po leaped into a high kick; he loved doing that, he loved being _able_ to do that. As he flew toward the bear, he couldn't help shouting, "Taste the feet of justice!" As he slammed into his opponent, he thought about how icky that actually sounded. Maybe he wouldn't use that one again.

He stopped and looked around, trying to spot Tai, but only saw Mantis, speeding across the space between two tents, pulling a severed tent rope tight. A dozen archers running toward Po saw the obstacle too late, and went sprawling in an undignified heap. Po grinned, pounded toward them, and at the last minute leaped up to land atop the pile in a gleeful belly flop. "Shapow!"

He got up from the otherwise immobile, groaning mound of dholes, locating Mantis by the sound of his laughter. The insect was already some distance away, heading for Monkey, who was agilely dodging the heavy mace blows of a bear. Po noticed the large tent at the camp's center, and headed toward it, still looking for Tai Lung. When he saw the jagged rip in the tent, he figured he'd found him. He heard no sounds of fighting inside, though, and circled around toward the front. It was then he heard the roar.

He felt like someone had poured ice water on his insides. He hurried forward, fearing the worst. Fear for his friend, and fear of his friend, both tangled into a knot in his chest. He saw the hyena lying in a rapidly expanding pool of blood, the crumpled form of a bear, but the sight of Tai Lung in the glow of a nearby fire was more horrifying than anything else around him. He hadn't seen Tai like this since the first time, when they fought over the Dragon Scroll…. No. He didn't think he'd ever seen Tai like this. The snow leopard was like some raging demon from the old stories he'd read, the ones that had him hiding under his covers all night when he was younger. Like Tai Lung was in the sort of stories adults in the Valley told each other in low tones when they thought the kids couldn't hear them. Claws out, eyes glaring balefully, snarling and roaring curses – and bodies strewn around him.

Po was appalled. He had thought that Tai couldn't do this again, that he had changed so much, and in his heart he had wondered if Tai had ever really been this bad or if the stories had just grown in fear and exaggeration over the years. But he knew he had to get in there, like he had before, it was his job as the Dragon Warrior, and as Tai's friend. He had to stop Tai from doing this, he had to stop him from doing this to himself. He covered the last few feet between them, saw Tigress heading their way, saw Tai throw a shield with incredible force into the chest of a dhole that shot an arrow at him, and then he was right in front of the snow leopard.

"Tai!" he shouted desperately, hoping his friend could hear him in his rage.

Tai Lung rounded on him, hand coming up in the beginning of a Leopard Claw strike – Po had an instant to wonder if the snow leopard's claws had always looked that long and sharp – and the only thought that came into the panda's mind was _this is where I started running last time_. He held his ground, trying desperately to remember how to block the incoming blow, because his mind and body just weren't providing these things automatically like they were supposed to. And then he realized that Tai's snarl had died away, and the leopard was standing before him, frozen in place, eyes locked on his. He wondered if this was one of those kung fu moments he'd always read about, where time seemed to stand still, like when he concentrated on the inner-peace-raindrop thing, or like Mantis said he experienced. He decided it wasn't; Tai had snapped out of it, and was starting to look a whole lot less mad – in both senses of the word – and a whole lot more aghast. Po could understand; his own relief that Tai had stopped hit him so hard that for a moment he felt queasy.

"Po?" the snow leopard said, a noticeable quaver in his voice.

"You okay, buddy?" Po asked, sounding a little shaky himself.

"Po… I… " Tai seemed stunned, as his fury drained away. Now Po worried that Tai was about to fall apart, right here in the middle of battle, letting all his guilt get away from him. But only for a moment. Tai Lung's expression went from slightly dazed to instant alertness. Before Po could register what he was doing, the snow leopard had slipped to one side, shooting past him into the shadows. Po spun, startled by yet another shift in mood, and felt his throat catch, cutting his exclamation into an unexpected squeak. Tigress was heading toward them, and he was sure Tai was springing toward her, meeting her attack.

But then, with yet one more of the sharp turns that had Po feeling like the dice his Uncle Yang and his friends gambled with, bouncing rapidly back and forth, Tai piled into a tent to Tigress' left. She stopped so fast she actually skidded around in a half circle before leaping back into the fight. And there was a fight going on. Po would have thought it was just Tai and Tigress, and tried to find some way to pull them apart, except Tai was already fighting the tent when Tigress joined him. And someone else was bellowing in there, someone that didn't sound like a feline.

_Sort this out later_, Po thought, jumping into the struggle. He watched Mantis bounce into view and burrow into the folds of the collapsed and tangled tent. Tigress yelled in his ear to get off her foot; he lurched quickly to the right, knocking Tai out of the fight. Then Mantis popped up again. The tent stopped moving.

"Okay, it's okay, he's not going anywhere," the insect said.

"Is it Akshatha?" Po gasped, a little winded. He was fairly sure someone was under there, and they hadn't been just fighting a tent.

Tigress yanked the tent back, revealing a very large, grey bear holding a very large, nasty-looking metal-studded club. The bear was as frozen as Po had felt a few moments before, body stiff and mouth open as if about to roar. Po leaned down and waved a hand in front of the staring eyes.

"Nerve strike," Mantis explained. "Tai's lucky he hit me right after Monkey, or I'd have dropped him like a sack of rice at the bridge."

"Told you you're not too fast for me," Tai Lung said, so softly Po almost didn't catch the words. He looked up at the snow leopard.

"You alright, buddy?" he asked again, quietly.

The look Tai gave him said no. "We need to finish up here," he said. He flexed his shoulders, cracked his neck, his eyes going hard again. "Where's that damn tiger?"

"Gone," Tigress growled. "We were set up. The camp's a decoy; most of the tents are empty."

Tai Lung's eyes widened in surprise and not a little anger; Po braced himself in case he let loose again. But the snow leopard seemed to have himself under control, mostly. He stalked over to another tent, ripping it from its supports to reveal the empty ground inside. Po followed along as Tai demolished two more tents, in case he needed to help him calm down again. Tigress, with Mantis on her shoulder, came along, arms folded across her chest and eyeing Tai with… concern? He'd call it concern.

The third tent Tai shredded had two bedrolls in it, but little else. He stood in the wreckage, turning slowly, glaring around the camp. Po realized it had gotten very quiet. He also realized no one had attacked them for several minutes.

"Tigress?" Viper slipped up beside them. "Most of them are running off. Crane is trying to keep an eye on them, but in the dark… should we go after them?"

Tigress considered. "Which direction did they go?"

"Back the way we came; most of them, at least," Viper said.

Tigress was silent a long moment, looking around the empty camp. "We have to keep after Akshatha," she finally answered. "We don't know where he's headed, or what his plans are, but I'm worried. He has something in mind, and knowing he has sources of information in Chang'an…" Her mouth tightened in a grim line. She shook her head. "We'll have to see about mopping up any stragglers here on our way back, and hope they don't cause too much trouble. Knowing that this camp was meant to delay us… we'll have to push on as fast as we can. He knows we're following."

"What about the bear?" Tai Lung said quietly. "We can't take him prisoner, and we can't leave him here like that."

Tigress' brow furrowed. So did Po's. They didn't mean…?

Viper said, hesitantly, "Crane is strong enough to carry Po, surely he could take this bear –"

"Where?" Tigress asked.

Monkey had come up behind Po. "What bear?"

"Mantis dropped a bear with a nerve strike," Tai Lung explained shortly, "back there." He waved a paw vaguely in the direction they'd come from.

"Didn't see a bear," Monkey said.

When they got to the spot where they'd left him, the large bear was nowhere to be found.

"Whoa," Mantis commented. "Recovered from that quick, didn't he?"

Tai Lung gave him a sidelong glance. "Work on your bear anatomy," he said shortly. But Po thought he looked relieved the bear was gone. Po certainly was.

Tigress took one last look around. Besides themselves, the camp was empty. "Time to go," she decided. "We'll continue up the pass."

"Umm…" Po hated to bring it up, "you mean, go now? Because, you know, we've been going all day, and now it's night, and…"

She gave Po the same look she'd given Tai when he was ripping tents. No, he decided, it wasn't exactly concern. He gave her a wan smile. She sighed.

"We'll continue on for a few more hours. Then we'll stop and rest," she finally said. She gave Po a hard look. "A _short_ rest."


	36. The Mountain Passes

The Mountain Passes

A cold wind was flowing down from the peaks above, and a pale glow over the ridge to the east marked the spot where the moon would rise. A weathered and nearly illegible sign board had pointed the way up a small side canyon off the pass to a simple stone hut built to shelter imperial messengers and other travelers, and it was there Po and his friends were getting what sleep they could before moving on again.

At least, most of them were.

Tigress, unable to sleep with her enemies on the move and their strategy unknown, was prowling around the nearby slopes, guarding against sudden attack. Tai Lung had claimed the same intention; but now he was crouched, unmoving, in the deep shade of a stand of pines.

He had twenty years of practice at hiding his emotions; doing any less would have left him vulnerable to attacks he couldn't fend off. So he gave little outward sign of the turmoil in his thoughts, huddling in on himself in a ball so tight that his muscles threatened to cramp, fighting to keep his breathing even, keeping the inevitable catches and gasps as silent as possible.

Had it been only yesterday afternoon that he had pledged to do his best, to honor his training, to devote the last few days of his life to defending Po? And before even a full day had passed, what had he done? Let his fury have full rein, lost control, wreaked havoc. And he'd nearly attacked Po when he tried to intervene, pulling himself to a stop at the last moment.

Too late, he thought, it was too late. He had thought he could change, control his temper as he knew he should, as he'd tried to when he was younger. It had troubled him then, knowing that the peace and harmony that were the heart of kung fu continued to elude him. But as time passed, his concerns faded; he was acclaimed a hero, Shifu's pride in his skills grew daily, and all because of his ferocity and ruthlessness in battle. How could he be wrong if all agreed he was the best? At first he thought he could keep from going too far, assumed that it was impossible to go too far. Wasn't he the prodigy, the epitome of a kung fu master, the soon-to-be Dragon Warrior? He pushed his doubts aside, into a dark corner of his mind, and basked in the praise he received as his due.

And when things did indeed go too far, more and more often, he still refused to consider that he was wrong, made excuses for himself, justified his actions in every way possible. He was still justifying his actions to himself the night he struck out at the very people he was supposed to protect; still justifying himself on the day he slaughtered his way out of the gates of Chorh-gom and sped toward the Valley of Peace with theft and murder in his heart. It was only after his brush with death when fighting Po, when all his ambitions came crashing down, that he began to allow himself to doubt, to look beyond the reflection of his own glory that he had focused on so long and see what others had come to see. Not the great hero he wanted to be, adored and admired, but only an arrogant, violent, flawed man who could endanger others as easily as he might protect them.

It was that realization that had driven him far beyond the bounds of the civilized world; that had chased him into the killing depths of the desert when the grateful folk of a remote town had named him "hero". He still didn't know what had drawn him back to the world he knew, but it was only his chance encounter with the panda he'd tried to destroy as a hated and unworthy rival that had given him any hope at all. Had given him something to hold to, the idea that he might yet get it right, that he could change, could be what he had been raised and trained to be, what he had yearned for all his life. It was right there in front of him, what he should have been; Po and the Furious Five, examples to live up to. He had been a poor student to Shifu and Oogway, he could see that now, but surely he might have learned from Po?

He had begun to think it was possible. Even as events seemed to draw him closer to his inevitable and long-delayed doom – and had that, perhaps, been what he was looking for when he returned to China? - he had tried to believe, as Po insisted, that things would work out, that he would prove that he had changed, that he was better than his past deeds indicated, that he could live up to his highest ideals instead of down to his basest instincts.

And then tonight, it had all come crashing down. As they had raced to catch up with their enemies, it had begun to eat at him, the image of Po facing off with that tiger, trying to reason with a pitiless killer. Akshatha's deeds had proclaimed his character, from the blasted dam at Yunjiang, to the burning village above the Yangtze, to the weeping survivors in the foothills; and Tai Lung, exquisitely tuned to evaluating an enemy in the heartbeats before battle, knew what he had seen in the tiger in the few brief seconds he'd faced him in his camp. There were few foes who had ever given him a moment's pause; Akshatha was one of them. When he'd glimpsed him across the chasm at the Thread of Hope, he had actually been glad the bridge was already down. The thought of Po coming up against that…

The emotions had roiled in him all the way up the pass, until, by the time they surveyed the camp below them, he was keyed to a fever pitch, wanting only to make sure that he got to Akshatha before the panda did. He had to protect his friend, it was the only thing left to him to do. He had to bring down the tiger, even if it cost him his life. Especially if it cost him his life. He could accept that, if he went down doing one last, good thing, for the friend who had persisted in believing in him. He might even give Po what he hoped for, the name of hero bestowed on him once again, if only in death. And, in a deeper, more selfish place that he didn't want to examine too closely, he wanted to destroy this dark reflection of himself, this monster that left devastation and sorrow in his wake; who did, openly and arrogantly, the very things that Tai Lung still had the tattered shreds of decency to feel shame for. He wanted to obliterate the thing that he feared he could still, all too easily, become.

And then the deception had been revealed; the camp had far too few defenders. The tiger was nowhere to be seen. When he had torn his way into the tiger's empty tent and he had begun to suspect the truth, that his prey had escaped him, had outwitted him, was still out there where he could do more damage – and where Po would inevitably follow - he couldn't contain it any longer. The tension had burst into an all-consuming rage that was horribly familiar, and after that no one who came near was safe. Shapes rose out of a red haze and fell before him. He was unstoppable; he existed only to kill. The only thing that had pulled him up short was Po.

He wasn't sure exactly what had gotten through to him, the earnest look, the quiet voice, the concern in the panda's eyes; but suddenly the anger was gone, and he realized what he had just let happen. He had been distracted, briefly, by the foreign bear that had nearly ambushed Tigress – which she would have seen, had she not been so focused on him, proving again what a danger he was to others. But afterward, as they left the decoy camp, he had done what he had never bothered – or allowed – himself to do before. He had looked back at the carnage around the central tent, and let himself see just what it was he left behind him.

No more, he thought. He couldn't go on like this, holding to Po's enthusiasm and optimism and hoping that he could somehow make it through his life without doing more harm, all the while know just what, in a weak moment, he was capable of. And the worst of it, the truly horrifying thing, was that his skill was so great, his training so thorough, only Oogway and Po had ever been able to stop him when he let himself go. Oogway was gone; so if it came to it, it would be Po who would have to put an end to his next rampage. Po could do it; they both knew that. But how could he go on, aware that as much as he wanted to protect Po from having to knowingly, deliberately kill an enemy, he was creating the conditions where Po would have to knowingly, deliberately kill a friend?

When they reached the army camp, he decided, he would see that Po was never placed in that position. He would go to Vachir and ask him – beg him, if he had to – to carry out his orders. It would happen anyway, in the end, he was certain, and all things considered, he'd prefer the rhino do the deed. He had seen Vachir's skill with his battle axe, and he had good reason to know how strong the Anvil's commander was. He'd have it over quickly, doubtless far quicker than anything this General Yuan had in mind. Of course, Vachir had seemed reluctant back in the Valley, making a few promises of his own… Tai Lung wasn't sure what game the rhino thought he was playing, but surely he'd see that this was inevitable.

He only wished he could have taken out Akshatha for Po before his death.

Finally, wearily, he pushed himself to his feet. He was tired physically, but even more than that, he was wrung out emotionally. He wanted nothing more than to escape into sleep for a few hours. He plodded down the slope toward the hut, his thoughts turned so far inward that he had actually taken several steps past Tigress before he realized she was there.

"You almost attacked Po." Her voice was cold, unforgiving.

He stopped, but didn't turn. He could fell her eyes boring into his back. "Don't worry," he said dully. "It won't happen again."

"I don't think you can promise that, Tai Lung," she said. Her voice was low, too low to awaken anyone in the hut, but held a deadly intensity. "I don't think you're in control of yourself. I don't think you've ever bothered trying to control yourself!"

"I've told you before," he answered, a growing irritation starting to show, "I'm not your problem."

"You are as long as you're with us. It's my responsibility to lead the Five, to see that we and our allies fight as one, effectively and to the best of our abilities – and to ensure the safety of my friends. That's the only way we can be sure to accomplish our missions and protect those who need us. You should know that. Hells, you should be doing this, not me!" She pushed away from the tree she'd been leaning on and took a step closer. "But you couldn't do that, could you? You could never think about anyone but yourself, your ambitions, feeding your pride on the cheers of those who couldn't see you for what you were—"

"Are you done?" he sneered. "Because I'm tired. Do you think you have anything to say that I don't already know?"  
>"Your indiscipline is a liability to this mission –"<p>

He shot her a glare over his shoulder. "Then you shouldn't have _insisted_ I come along!"

"Have you taken even one moment to analyze the way you fight – ?"

"I innovate! I don't tie myself to any one form, I've moved beyond that –"

"You've moved _beyond_ that?" she asked, incredulous. "Is that what you think? Because what I saw wasn't a kung fu master, it was a brawler with just enough technique to –"

"To save_ you_ from a foe you missed because you were so obsessed with me — !"

"Because you…!" she sputtered, then took a deep breath. He was _not_ going to draw her into this. Her voice dropped lower, took on even more menace. "If you had laid a hand on Po –"

He finally spun around. "Gods, Tigress, do you think I _want_ to hurt Po?!" he exploded. "That's the last thing I want! I was trying to protect him!"

"You nearly attacked him!" she grated, her near-whisper somehow just short of a scream. "And since when does it matter what you intend? You hurt people quite enough without_ intending_ anything! You don't even have to be there, do you?" She broke off sharply, with an audible click of teeth, as though biting off the words.

He stared at her, wordless. He'd never seen Tigress display this much emotion, become so upset. And he realized he knew why. After a moment, she went on, as if it was too hard to stop the words, to hold back all she'd had to say for years of silence.

"All those years, all my life, I watched as Shifu drew further and further away from those who… who _cared_ about him, because he could never let go of the disappointment and pain that _you_ caused him. He never smiled, never dared give anyone a word of praise, for fear they'd turn out like _you_! He blamed himself for what you became, and he was so determined not to make the same mistake again, not to –"

"Not to turn another monster loose on the Valley," he finished her sentence, though the words seemed almost too heavy to force their way from his lips. "And so he was never there for you –"

"For any of us," she backpedalled, trying to raise her compromised defenses, replace her mask of stoicism.

He took a step closer. "But especially you, Tigress, am I right? Because he was all you had. And you've accomplished all that you have without his encouragement…"

"I had his encouragement!" she shot back. "He always made sure I practiced every lesson, every technique, to perfection. He… he just…" She turned away from him abruptly, took a few steps toward the trees. "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

He didn't know either. He didn't know what he should say, and he was sure he should say something. The trouble was, he was no good at this, at all the deep emotional stuff. His usual tactic – which, he saw, Tigress was good at, too – was to deflect anything that hit too close to home with a sharp or sarcastic comment. He shut his eyes for a moment, at a loss. Finally, he managed, "Well, congratulations. You're a complete success at not being me. Or at being what you think I was supposed to be. Or… whatever. Shifu should be proud of you." He started to turn away again, realized that his last statement edged into his usual defensive nastiness – and that he hadn't meant it to. "I'm sure he is," he added, trying for a softer tone, "even if he never said so." When he got only a slight nod in answer, he found himself adding, "I never intended to hurt you, Tigress."

"No," she said wearily, "you never intended to hurt anyone. The trouble is, you don't think. You don't consider the consequences of your actions. And people get hurt because of that. I know you don't intend to hurt Po. But whatever you want, Po is going to get hurt. He wants to save you. And he can't."

Tai Lung's shoulders slumped. "I know," he said quietly. "When this is over, just…" He was silent a long moment, looking up into the branches overhead as though the words he needed were written there. "Just make sure he's alright. You know what I mean."

* * *

><p>He paused a moment as he entered the hut, letting his eyes adjust. Crane was to the left of the door, hat pulled low over his eyes. Viper was coiled against Monkey's side; Mantis sprawled out on the langur's chest. Po was snoring softly, but opened one bleary eye as Tai Lung settled into place near the wall. "Oh, hey, there you are, buddy," he murmured sleepily.<p>

"Yeah," he said listlessly. "Here I am. Get some sleep." The panda was snoring again almost immediately.

Tai Lung rolled to his side, curled tightly into a ball, wrapped his tail around his feet, and rested his forehead against the wall. He hoped he could sleep, but the heaviness in his heart was an almost physical weight. _I'm sorry, Po_, he thought_. I tried. I failed you, too. I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>Crane woke before dawn, as he usually did. He had always found the morning bell at the Jade Palace jarring, and after his first months there, had begun to wake before it was rung. He found the moments of quiet, before anyone else was up, very pleasant and refreshing, a time for some quiet meditation or exercise, or perhaps a bit of painting.<p>

No painting today, of course, but he'd still have a little time to himself before he had to go. Though no one had said anything last night, it was obvious he would be flying ahead, trying to find where Akshatha and his men had disappeared to. Finding them in the valleys and gorges of the mountains would be hard, though, if they'd left the main pass.

He glanced at the sleeping forms around him, and saw that Tigress wasn't among them. She hadn't stayed up all night again, had she? Why did she always think she was the only one who could keep watch, not letting anyone else stand guard while she rested, pushing herself until she was absolutely exhausted? And then, if anything did happen while she slept, she would blame herself for not staying up. Not because she thought the rest of them were incompetent, but because she felt she had to do everything, be responsible for everything, be the best, that she couldn't let up for a moment. He sighed.

She had only been a little girl when he first met her, though even then, when she would occasionally still play and laugh like any other child, there was a somber, too-adult aura about her. She had been through a lot already, he knew, for someone so young, orphaned and treated as an outcast among the other children at Bao Gu, too strong and dangerous and volatile to be trusted around the smaller, gentler creatures. They had never said a word about it in her hearing, after she came to the Jade Palace, but Mantis had speculated, and Crane and Fox had agreed, that it had been one more repercussion of Tai Lung's attack on the Valley. There was still so much fear, and Tigress was, potentially, an even larger and stronger feline than he had been. Add to that common perceptions – snow leopards, rare and reclusive, were as likely to be seen as simple woodsmen or holy hermits as they were fighters or, regrettably, bandits. Tigers had a far more noble, and martial, image. Tigers had been emperors in earlier dynasties, and had given China more than a few famous generals. They had also figured in history, both ancient and recent, as rebels and warlords; that this latest scourge, Akshatha, was a tiger, surprised no one. The thought of what Tigress might become had been in the back of everyone's mind; the caretakers at the orphanage had kept her from the other children, adding to her frustration and anger; those who came to adopt a child were too afraid to open their hearts and homes to her. But, sadly, it was Shifu whose misgivings hurt her most. He had been the one who had reached out to her, helped her learn self-control, taken her in and given her a place and a direction in life. And his cold and critical manner, so obviously intended to avoid a repetition of his mistakes with Tai Lung, so obviously meant to shield himself from another such loss, had been more than the little cub could understand. Or rather, as she grew older, she could understand in her mind, but never her heart, why the man she considered her father could never be pleased with or proud of her.

Crane had tried to help, to be a friend to the little girl and give her at least some sense of a normal childhood. But that had been more than he was up for, it seemed; Tigress' childhood was over long before he met her, and after Fox left he was even more at a loss. Fox had been a warm and open person, probably just what Tigress had needed; she always seemed to know what others needed. As the only chick of an overprotective mother, Crane had never spent enough time with other kids, either, had always been studious and introverted, reading or painting in his room. Though in his youth he might have had dreams about kung fu not entirely different from Po's – he hoped he hadn't been as gushingly enthusiastic about it – the truth was that even seeking a job at the Lee Da Academy had been almost too much excitement for him. It was a bit of a relief for him that Tigress was such a controlled child, that she wasn't wild and rambunctious as some children could be. He had enjoyed helping her in her training, and had been awed and proud of her as he watched her grow into such an accomplished warrior over the years. He respected her as the leader of the Furious Five, admired her for the kung fu master she had worked so hard to become, and considered her a friend. And he still worried about her, about the way she drove herself ever harder, about the lack of… of a _life_ in her life. He wished he could have done more for her.

He stepped out of the small hut, the cold mountain air clearing the last wisps of sleepiness from his mind. The sky overhead was pink and gold with dawn, but the canyon they were in was still in deep blue shadow. It would be hours, he thought, before the sun found its way in here. Tigress was a short way down the trail to the pass, in a level, grassy area spotted with small pink and purple flowers. He watched as she practiced one of the more advanced forms, moving through the stances as flawlessly as ever. Would it have been too much for Shifu to have mentioned how good she was, just once? He glided down and joined her, modifying a few moves that were more suited to arms than wings. After a while, he ventured, "So… you were up all night?"

"Yes," she said shortly, moving from a kick into a strike.

"No sign of trouble?"

"No" she answered, weight shifting to her left leg in a defensive stance, then forward onto the right in an attack pose.

Crane continued his exercises, watching Tigress from the corner of his eye. Should he say anything, or just let well enough alone? He considered for a while, seeing the tension in her movements, the crease between her brows. Finally, he made up his mind. "So… what's wrong?"

She said nothing, feigning concentration on her practice, her movements gaining force and speed. Crane stopped his own exercise, stood watching her for a time. "Was it… last night?" he asked at last. "I mean… are you worried about what happened with Tai Lung, that he might…"

Tigress came to stop, slightly winded, still not looking at him. "No," she said, "it's not that." She stared off into the distance, at the far peaks just beginning to catch the morning light. "At least, it's not what happened in the camp. It's just… later on, after we got here, I spoke to Tai Lung about it…" she trailed off.

Crane closed his eyes a moment. Oh dear. What had the snow leopard said to her now? He knew that Po and the rest of the Five had taken a liking to Tai Lung, and were hoping he could return to the Valley with them when this was all over, and he admitted there was something… agreeable, about the leopard. He was a better person than the stories Crane had heard suggested, and he was certainly an exceptional fighter. But he still made Crane nervous, and he was clearly aggravating to Tigress. While he hoped for a better ending than Tai Lung's return to prison, he would be relieved if the snow leopard parted ways with them when this business was over.

"Crane?" He opened his eyes to find Tigress looking at him, a frown of worry on her face. "Do you think that I… I mean, I've always done my best, tried to excel in all that Master Shifu taught me…"

Crane frowned too, irritated. "He didn't question your skill, or commitment, did he?"

Tigress gave a short, humorless, laugh. "You didn't hear a fight last night, did you? No, it wasn't that. He just… made me wonder. Did I do it all to prove myself, _to_ myself… or just to prove I wasn't _him_?"

Crane considered this a long while. Finally, he looked up. "Does it matter?" he asked quietly.

Tigress stiffened in shock and fell back a step.

Crane turned away, took a few steps into the meadow. The light was beginning to move down the slopes above, turning the rock faces golden. "Not that _I'm_ questioning your accomplishments," he said diffidently.

"No," Tigress said slowly, thoughtfully, "of course not. But do you mean –"

A sharp cry interrupted them. Crane looked first at the hut, but even as he did he realized the shout had come from above them, and was not one of his friends' voices. It was not a completely unfamiliar voice, though. He located the source just as the young falcon dropped to a barely controlled landing on a sapling tree beside them. Dewdrops showered from the jostled leaves. "Master Tigress! Master Crane! I found you!"

"Jifeng!" Tigress replied, then, _"How_ did you find us?"

The young bird looked up at her with the sort of disdainful certainty that only adolescents seemed capable of. "I knew which way you were going. And there's a trashed camp down the way." He glanced back at the hut. "And I saw the smoke from your fire."

Crane glanced back at the hut again, then scanned the sky above it. Indiscernible in the shadows of the draw, a thin line of smoke became visible as it rose into the growing light. "Well, looks like Po's up," he remarked.

"Jifeng," Tigress was saying, "did you see any other movement? The camp down the pass was a decoy, lightly defended; the main body of our enemies had moved on. Are we close to them?"

The falcon frowned. "If they're moving in the pass, they're good at staying under cover. Or else they know some other way through, a trail that cuts back into the mountains. I got to as many of the mountain villages as I could, told them what was happening. If they try to steal anyone else's supplies, they won't find much left for them!"

"That's great," Crane said warmly. "You've saved many lives, I'm sure." Seeing the youngster's sudden pained expression, he mentally cursed himself for forgetting that the falcon had lost his own father to the invaders. He pressed on. "How far did you go? Did you hear any news of the Emperor's army?"

Jifeng nodded. "They say the army has taken up position at the Tong Pass. And some of the eastern villages said that the invaders, the rest of them, I mean, were slow to move away from the river and into the mountains. Some men were talking about trying to help, join up with the army, maybe, but I don't know what might come of it. They have their own homes and crops to defend. Maybe a few will go."

Crane had scratching a rough diagram into a patch of bare earth. "My guess," he said to Tigress, "is that Ushi held back deliberately. It depends on who led the army out…"  
>"General Yuan, Vachir said," she answered. "I've heard he's very traditional, sticks to reliable tactics."<p>

"That may be better than some hothead. I'm guessing the plan is to lure the army into the pass and have Akshatha's smaller force hit them from behind, throw them into confusion."

Tigress nodded. "That's a possibility. I still worry about Akshatha making a strike north toward Chang'an. If the Emperor has returned there, it might be dangerous for him. We can send word –"

Jifeng interrupted. "The Emperor isn't in the capital."

Crane looked at the smaller bird in surprise. "He's not? When I brought my messages there, I thought surely they'd inform him and he'd head back."

"Well, I heard the day before yesterday that the imperial party is still at Mount Hua."

"Crane," Tigress said, "why don't you head to Mount Hua; if you spot our enemies, so much the better, but make sure the message got through to the Emperor and his people. Get something to eat, and make sure the others are up; we'll all be leaving quickly."

"Will do," he answered, spreading his wings and, with a few strokes of the air, skimming along the meadow back toward the hut.

Tigress considered her next moves for a long moment. She glanced back at the falcon still waiting nearby. The youngster's piercing eyes were fixed on her. "Jifeng," she finally said, "You should probably head back to your family…"

"Are you kidding?" Jifeng was indignant. "This is the most important, exciting thing that's ever happened! I'm not just going to go home now, before it's over! I want to do whatever I can to help!"

Tigress had to smile at the young bird's enthusiasm. And she did need his help. "Well, if you're not too worn out to fly another message –"

The young bird actually bounced on the narrow branch, sending more droplets flying. "I'll do it! Where?"

She hesitated. She needed to let the army know that Akshatha had slipped away from her, that she could only guess at the tiger's whereabouts and plans, let them know where he was last seen… and that he was entirely too close to the Emperor's location. But what could Jifeng do? An unknown village boy was hardly going to be shown straight to the general, especially a general as conventional as Yuan Jie, and his message might take too long to reach him, or not reach him at all. She made her decision.

"I want you to fly to the Tong Pass, keep an eye out for the Anvil of Heaven. You can't miss them, they're all rhinos and heavily armed. Go to Commander Vachir, and tell him I sent you. Give him this message—"

* * *

><p>There had been no repercussions for losing the captured mongoose when they crossed the Yangtze, but Chay and Irwan had been keeping a low profile since then. Losing prisoners was not something they wanted to be known for among the Anvil; and Chay was still chagrined that he had inadvertently shot Tai Lung's manacle off during the snow leopard's escape years before. His embarrassment over that incident had been so great that, even though Tai Lung had bypassed the ballista positions on his way to the gates, Chay would have been just as happy if one of the roof stalactites had fallen on him, or no one had made the effort to recover the men trapped below. That was one report he had had no great desire to make.<p>

They were ahead of the main body of the Anvil, scouting up the pass. Captain Yu's boats had transported them upriver with admirable speed, and Vachir was sure they were ahead of Ushi's forces. If the Anvil had been up to full strength, no doubt the commander would have held them back and waited for the ox's men to enter the pass, then moved up behind them, living up to their name as the invaders were caught between them and the army's hammer blow. Now, though, they were making all speed to cross through the mountains first and join up with Deshiyn and his men, and coordinate with General Yuan in their attack. They should be nearing the fortifications guarding the pass soon, Chay thought; it had been years since he was last here, but if he remembered correctly it couldn't be more than a day's march ahead.

The mountain walls narrowed ahead, and he and Irwan moved carefully forward. There shouldn't be enemies ahead of them, but the Anvil of Heaven hadn't built their reputation on being reckless. Chay scanned the walls of the gorge speculatively, thinking this would be a good place to get ambushed by archers.

Irwan jabbed an elbow into his ribs.

Chay stopped, glaring at him, but any objection he was going to make died as the other rhino nodded toward the bend in the road ahead. Someone – more than one – was approaching. Chay and Irwan exchanged a glance, drew their weapons, and spread out to either side of the track, moving forward warily. Just before they reached the bend, they slowed, letting whoever was coming toward them round the turn first.

What appeared on the road before them a moment later might as well have been their own reflections; two rhinos, armed with maces, wearing the familiar grey metal-studded armor and green striped kilts and armbands of the Anvil of Heaven. All four stopped short in surprise. Then one of the newcomers broke out in an incredulous grin. "Irwan?!"

"Bintang!" Irwan shouted in return, and rushed forward, embracing his younger brother. They began laughing and pounding each other enthusiastically on the back, as though to assure themselves that the other was really there.

Chay and the other rhino stood aside as the laughing and pounding continued, finally growing a bit restless. Chay glanced over at his counterpart. "Arban."

"Chay."

"So where's the rest of your men?"

"Lieutenant's a couple hours up the road, came out with about a hundred of us to meet you. How far are the rest of yours?"

"About an hour down the pass, maybe less. We figure we have about two day's march on the enemy."

Arban nodded. "Good. That'll give the commander time to talk to Deshiyn, sort out the Anvil before they get here. And before he has to deal with Yuan," he added, with a grimace. He nodded toward the two brothers, still happily greeting each other. "Think those two will get done any time soon?"

Chay shook his head. "Nah."

Arban watched a moment longer, then grinned at Chay. "Gods, it's good to see you – to get us all back together."

Chay felt a surge of pure relief at the thought that after all they'd been through the last several weeks, things were finally looking up. They had reinforcements, they could turn and fight. No more running and hiding, no more hunger and weariness, no more comrades left behind in hastily dug graves. He swallowed hard. "You have no idea, Arban. You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Crane didn't eat much before he sped northward. He didn't want to feel weighed down after a heavy meal – and Po's dumplings were heavy – but his stomach was twisting itself in knots with the thought of what would happen if he were too late with this message. Akshatha and his men were somewhere ahead of him in the folds and canyons of the mountains, making their way north, to where the Emperor waited. Not undefended, of course. He would certainly have his bodyguard around him on a journey from the capital. But surely not expecting attack. Any word he'd had would put the enemy to the east, in the Tong Pass, where the army waited for them.<p>

Fog was lingering in the north-facing valleys and draws as he flew low over the ridges, trying to see any movement below. It was no use. He circled once, his attention attracted by some barely-glimpsed figures, but saw only a group of woodcutters working in a clearing. Trees and mist obscured his view, and he gave up trying to find the enemy. They might be only a short way below, in the next canyon to east or west, and he'd never spot them. He soared upward to catch the wind, and headed for Mt. Hua.

It was late morning when he arrived, the five peaks of the mountain spread out like the petals of a flower below him, cupping the temples and shrines built there. He could see without landing that the Imperial party was no longer there. Only a few figures moved placidly about the mountaintop. He dropped downward, skimming along the steep pathway leading up the mountainside. At places, stairs climbed precipitously up the slope; at others, wooden walkways were precariously supported by beams driven into sheer cliffs. A dangerous climb, Crane thought, especially for heavily loaded porters or armored soldiers. Would the Emperor have walked, or been carried, up this way? Or would he have flown, if taking to wing wasn't beneath the imperial dignity? It would certainly be easier, and safer.

When he reached the foot of the sacred mountain, and found the elegant and extensive grounds of the Xiyue Temple spread out around him, he could see the Emperor was no longer there, either. He breathed a little easier; surely the Son of Heaven was on his way back to Chang'an, where he could be defended from attack. Still, many miles across open terrain lay between here and the capital, and a royal entourage couldn't move too quickly. He stopped a passing priest, a crane like himself wearing a red silk robe, and asked when the Emperor had left the temple.

"Only yesterday noon," the priest told him. "But they were not heading for Chang'an, good sir. I believe they were headed east."

"East?!" Crane was disbelieving. "But there's an army marching up from the south, through the pass there!"

"And his Majesty's army is there, as well. He would surely be better defended by his army, than in the capital when all his soldiers have been sent to war."

Crane gained as much altitude as he could, when he resumed his search, wishing he had distance vision as keen as that of the young falcon. He was sure, however, that given a wide view of the land below, he couldn't possibly miss the movement of an imperial progress, with its troops, baggage, and the numerous relatives, courtiers, functionaries, and hangers-on who would accompany the emperor. He would see the cloud of dust they raised, if nothing else. But he tried to make some haste toward the northeast, knowing the procession would have a day's head start on him. And so, when he did catch the fluttering of banners atop a throng of colorful tents, to the south of his flight path, he overshot the location at first and had to double back. He was amazed as he descended, and concerned. They were moving too slowly, and in the wrong direction, he was sure. Something was wrong. Or so he thought. But perhaps the emperor did feel more secure closer to his army and foremost general? Perhaps he felt he should be present to defend his country from this invader? Crane felt a wave of doubt. How was he to know how the emperor decided these things, what he thought was best?

But shouldn't they at least have been moving faster?

He glided to a stop before a gap in the mass of tents that served as the entrance to the encampment. Elaborate, brightly colored tents massed around an enormous gold and red pavilion in the middle that could barely be classified as a temporary structure. Golden pennants fluttered in the morning breeze, and four argali mountain sheep guards in gold armor over blue shirts and pants eyed him in a distinctly unwelcoming manner. After so long in company with the rhinos, the rams struck Crane as rather small for soldiers; but the guards' broad chests and thick horns curling outward over their wide shoulders, as well as the businesslike way they handled their pole arms, were daunting enough. He made haste to announce himself to them, and make it clear he bore an important message. After a moment's discussion among themselves, one of the rams guided him to the tent of their captain.

Crane couldn't help but approve. The tent, for all its small and temporary nature, was neat and organized; a bedroll tidily rolled up in one corner; papers and message scrolls stacked on the small folding table; even the captain's ornate armor and gold-plumed helmet displayed on a stand. The captain himself, Kuang, a tall, broad-chested ram, struck Crane as a capable soldier, alert and businesslike. Despite the long hours guarding the Emperor's progress on the dusty roads, he appeared rested, his curving horns polished and his blue uniform spotless and unrumpled. Though out of armor, he had two daggers on his belt, and his jian sword leaned against the table to his right.

"Of course, we've been keeping abreast of the enemy's movements," the captain said, indicating the stack of messages. He took a sip of the tea he'd had one of his men bring in, then unrolled a map on the table. "The last word we had from General Yuan was that the main body of the invaders was pushing up the Tong Pass, toward his position. Scouts reported that a smaller force was moving up the pass ahead of them; apparently the Anvil of Heaven, or I should say, Commander Vachir's contingent of the Anvil. Lieutenant Deshiyn's men marched out of Chang'an with the army. Good men in the Anvil," he added, taking another sip of tea. "They should be able to integrate their forces quickly and be most effective against these foreigners."

"They've been doing what they could to slow this enemy," Crane said, sipping his own tea, "though they've taken serious losses doing it. Commander Vachir is ahead of the invaders, you said? That's good; he's been eager to turn and fight Akshatha's men since we first engaged them. Having to fall back ahead of them was really galling him."

Kuang smiled. "I imagine it was. Vachir always preferred an aggressive approach. Moldering away up in Chorh-gom all those years must have been torture for him. I'm glad he'll have a real battle with these foreigners. Amazing that they made it as far as they did."

Crane set his cup down, and considered how to phrase his next words. After all, Kuang might find it distressing to hear about the treachery of his predecessor, or be reminded of his disgrace years ago. "Well… they did have some help. We don't know exactly who was involved, of course, but they had supporters who provided them boats to cross the Yangtze, and may have assisted them in their march north. And of course, as you've doubtless read in Master Shifu and Commander Vachir's reports, they are incredibly ruthless in their march through the countryside, burning villages and stealing supplies – and killing the inhabitants."

Kuang grimaced, took a drink of tea as though to wash away a bad taste. "Yes… disturbing to hear that Captain Ushi – _former_ Captain Ushi, I should say – is involved in this. He was never, shall we say, a particularly gifted officer, I'm given to believe, but to so abandon all honor.." The ram shook his head ruefully.

"We're sure it's Ushi leading the main body of their army into the pass," Crane went on. "But the Furious Five have been tracking their leader, Akshatha, through the mountains. He made an attempt to infiltrate the Valley of Peace and assassinate Master Shifu, and, I believe, the Dragon Warrior. At least, his men tried to abduct Po's father."

"Yes, we heard of that," Kuang said.

"When his attempts failed, he headed into the mountains, and we followed. We found a village destroyed and looted, and thought we had caught up to his force last night – but the camp was a lightly defended decoy. I saw no sign of his band as I came here. The Five and the Dragon Warrior will continue to search, but at the moment I can't tell you his whereabouts. He might be making a dash north to Chang'an while the army is tied down with the main body of his forces, but I'm afraid, if he were to emerge from the mountains and find this camp lightly defended on the plain…"

"I understand your concern, Master Crane. I will speak to his Majesty at once, and suggest strongly that we make all speed to rendezvous with the army." He drained his cup, and sighed. "Of course,' he added morosely, "the words 'at once' are relative with an entourage this size. It may be some time before we can start. I would suggest you rest a few hours, take a meal, and then return to your friends. My advice would be for them to make straight for the army. This tiger noble might be anywhere in the mountain glens, and continuing to search for him would be fruitless, with time pressing. They would be of most use facing off against Ushi in the pass. I will have word sent to Chang'an to prepare for siege, and also send to –" he consulted his maps and scrolls briefly, "Commander Shou has five hundred men north of the capital, he could reinforce them in a day or two if he set out at once and pushed his troops." He gave a curt nod. "Yes. Again, my thanks, Master Crane. If you'll excuse me." He stood, gathered up his map, bowed, and left the tent. Thoughtfully, Crane finished his tea.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure exactly when, but sometime in the last hour Vachir had picked up a definite swagger. He'd have to lose it before he got to the main army encampment and dealt with Yuan, he knew, but for now he just felt too damn good. Soon he'd have a battle on his hands, a battle that would allow him to at last come to grips with the hateful enemy who had harried them so long, a battle that would restore the Anvil's damaged and fading reputation to what it had once been. And with the elite of the imperial army and the Emperor himself there to see it, no less. The only thing that troubled him was the fact that he couldn't expect to lead his troops in a full out charge in the front line, as he had done so often; his place would be to form his men into an unbreakable wall around the Emperor. But he had no doubt there would be more than enough opportunity for them to prove themselves. Ushi would fight his way through Yuan's men, Vachir was sure, and when he did, the rhino would be waiting for him.<p>

Eagerly.

But for now, he was content to settle into the small abandoned guard compound, long ago replaced by a larger guard post further north, tucked into a steep draw leading off the pass; let his men rest and have a meal, greet old friends he hadn't seen for two years and size up the new recruits Deshiyn had brought with him. They looked good, he thought, strong, well-equipped and competent, and ready for a fight. He nodded approvingly.

"I was probably drawing off recruits you could have used," Deshiyn was saying. "As soon as we got settled and recovered from the fight at Chorh-gom, I sent the word out pretty broadly. We had men coming in from as far away as Chengdu and Guangxi. Kept only the best, of course," he added.

"You've got us nearly up to full strength again," Vachir said. "Nine hundred thirty-eight, once we're all together, and we'll fill in the rest once this is over. I'd rather have them training with you in Chang'an than out in the field with us, anyway. I'd've sent what we had north, if I could've spared 'em."

Deshiyn noticed Chuluun's mouth tighten in a hard line and bumped a shoulder into the other lieutenant. "Yeah. Sounds like you had a good bunch, there. Too bad that fight at the Yangtze was so nasty. Wish we'd been there with you. Bayu and his men… damn." He slammed a fist into a nearby wall. A puff of plaster dust wafted around them, and Vachir suppressed a sneeze.

"We'll make them pay for it," Chuluun said quietly.

"I am looking forward to it," Deshiyn said with a grim smile.

"Still, we have a few recruits to add to yours," Vachir said. "Tough men, too. Qiru got pulled down in the river by enemy crocs, and fought 'em off – turned up downstream, only a little worse for wear. Another one made it to a boat with an arrow in his leg, just above the knee."

"Anguo," Chuluun said. "He had a little help, but considering he couldn't swim… He's friends with the Dragon Warrior, since we started back," he added to Deshiyn. "Wait till you get a chance to meet Po – you won't believe it."

Deshiyn shook his head. "A panda – hard to imagine."

Vachir chuckled. "Just don't make any judgments until you've seen him in a fight. He's good. Unorthodox, but good."

"He'd have to be, wouldn't he? Hey, remember when we were up north fighting the Khitan and Thundering Rhino had the Kung Fu Council come up to help us? Now that was a battle! Took us… how long?"

"Three weeks," Chuluun supplied.

"To settle things," Deshiyn went on. "Those were the days, weren't they? And now we're back in the field again." He grinned. "Can't wait to see the Furious Five in action. We've heard so much about them, and nearly missed it all. Every time I heard about a battle we should have been in…" He shook his head ruefully. "Well, those days are past. Let me tell you, it gave me a scare, reading your message that Tai Lung had turned up again. Thought we'd be heading back to Chorh-gom for sure! Cat always was hard to kill, but I thought the Dragon Warrior took him out?" He glanced at Chuluun.

"Gave it his best," Chuluun said. "By all rights, he should have been dead, but as you said… hard to kill."

"But that's over now, though, right? I heard Yuan sent you orders to execute him and head up here, so…"

"Well," Chuluun hedged, "He got a nasty dose of cobra venom in a fight in the Valley of Peace –"

"Can't believe you took him there," Deshiyn muttered.

"Didn't have a choice," Vachir said, heading across a small courtyard toward the impromptu kitchen his men had set up.

"But it's settled," Deshiyn pressed on.

"Not exactly," Chuluun said. "Vachir wants the order confirmed before he –"

"I'm keeping him," Vachir growled obstinately.

Deshiyn came to an abrupt halt. "Oh, _hell_ no!" he exclaimed. He rushed to catch up with his commander. "Vachir… no! You can't ask the men to take that on again, to spend gods know how many more years stuck in the middle of nowhere… We just got back in action!" In consternation he grabbed the other rhino's arm, pulling him to a stop. "Vachir," he said fiercely, "the men deserve better than that!"

Vachir glared for a moment, but he couldn't blame Deshiyn. He was asking a lot, he knew it, and there might well be a return – a brief one, he hoped – to Chorh-gom. But Deshiyn hadn't been with them the past several weeks, he couldn't be expected to understand what Vachir had seen, what he planned.

"Look, Desh," he said evenly, gripping his lieutenant's shoulder. "I know it's asking a lot, I do. But things have changed. Talk to Chuluun, talk to any of the men who were with us. Whatever Po did, he knocked that 'Dragon Warrior' nonsense right out of Tai Lung's head. We couldn't've held onto him –"

"Lost our cuffs in Jinxing," Chuluun put in. "Great story, I'll tell you later."

"But once we got our hands on him," Vachir continued, "he stayed with us, and fought these invaders. Still got a mouth on him, but he caused no trouble. He's too good to waste, Desh. It wouldn't be like it was, I can promise you that. Use Chorh-gom, or wherever we wind up, as a base, maybe, march out from there with only a light garrison left behind."

"Leave Tai behind, we wouldn't need the garrison," Chuluun grinned.

Deshiyn was shaking his head. "Maybe. Not that I don't believe you, Vachir, but it's just after all those years, when any little thing could have brought it all down –"

"Goose feather," Chuluun put in.

Deshiyn blinked at him. "What?"

"He picked his lock with a goose feather," the tall lieutenant clarified.

Deshiyn looked bewildered for a moment, trying to think where in Chorh-gom a feather might have come from. "From that messenger Shifu sent?" he finally asked. At Chuluun's nod, he went on. "The one Shifu sent to tell us to beef up security?!"

"Ironic, huh?"

"Infuriating," Vachir grumbled. "And he never saw fit to mention it when we were there, I'll have you know."

Deshiyn was shaking his head. "It won't work, Vachir. Okay, if Tai Lung's got himself under control, which I find hard to believe, and if he's on our side now… It still won't work. Not with Yuan ordering his death. You can't go over his head, Vachir, it's too politically dangerous, and he's too highly placed. You need him for an ally, not an enemy. And the Emperor will back him up anyway, he won't let him lose face."

"Then Yuan and I will have to come to an understanding. I'll speak to him when this is settled."

"He won't back down. Believe me. He's been testy about my half of the Anvil being in the capital since we got there, been hinting that we should pack up and join you. We're popular, Vachir, in a way he's not. Did our hearts good, when we first got to the city, beat up and worn out, and people still came out in the streets to cheer us. They remembered what we'd been, all those years ago, how you always made sure we fought for a just cause, for what was right, not just expedient, or to benefit some noble. Yuan didn't like it then, and he doesn't like us now – and he's never liked you."

"I know that… but I can still deal with him –"

"I don't think so. You were Flying Rhino's student, remember? A lot of the bureaucracy and nobles don't like kung fu masters in their business, and Yuan's right up with the best of them. Thundering Rhino and the Kung Fu Council were a thorn in a lot of sides, running Gongmen City after its lord died… and keeping ambitious nobles and governors from replacing him, with his son banished. When Shen came back, and killed Xiaozhi…" He glanced around, but they were too far from a wall he could pound on. "Well, with the Council down, no one was shedding a tear, you know what I mean? But they also knew that Shen could load this new weapon of his…" he paused, cocked his head speculatively. "Any chance we could get our hands on some of those 'cannons', by the way?"

Chuluun chuckled.

"Sure," Vachir grinned. "You gonna haul them all over China?"

"Okay," Deshiyn agreed. "Maybe it's not practical. And we don't need 'em, anyway. Still…" he sighed. "Anyhow, all Shen had to do was load the cannons on ships, and sail up the coast and right into the Yellow River, everyone could see that. No one figured he'd be content with Gongmen, not with that kind of power at his disposal. So as soon as we got the word, I was ready to start out with the men I had. But Yuan said wait. He wanted to build up a larger force than he had on hand, and round up some transport. We weren't sure how serious these cannons were, but we'd heard some stories from Gongmen refugees that gave us pause. Finally, Yuan was ready to go, got everyone on the march. Two days out, word comes in. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior had gotten to Gongmen and settled with Shen. So there's Yuan out there with his army, too little, too late, and looking like a damn fool. So you see where this puts you?"

Vachir had pulled back a half step, stunned, mind racing. A moment later, stubborn anger flared up again, but it was getting harder and harder to see how he was going to get what he wanted.

'Yeah," Deshiyn continued. "They stole his thunder, big time. And he was _not_ happy. Now, he can't get to the Dragon Warrior or the Furious Five, or Shifu, who was there as well. He can't get to Ox or Croc, the people in Gongmen love them. He can get to you, in small, backhanded ways – keep you out of the public eye, and out of his way. He was just fine with our being up at Chorh-gom all those years. But Tai Lung… Tai Lung is well within his reach. And he'd make a nice example for the rest of you, wouldn't he?

He hadn't realized, Vachir thought, he hadn't realized that there was more to it. He was always so direct, so focused on what he could come to grips with, he wasn't good at politics and intrigue and hidden agendas. He could see Deshiyn was right, Yuan wouldn't be reasoned with, the Emperor would not countermand him and allow him to lose face over a recalcitrant, dangerous criminal… and Yuan would never let Vachir hold onto Tai Lung, any more than he would let him get his hands on the peacock's cannons. Good thing the cat was far behind them, in the Valley of Peace, out of reach; it would be tricky enough explaining why that order had been disobeyed. He'd play up the snakebite, he thought, make it sound like a waste of his time to kill a dying man, but after the tiger was defeated… He knew what he wanted, what was best for the Anvil, there had to be a way to make this work… right?

"Commander!" A shout from across the courtyard brought his attention out of his troubled thoughts. He looked up to see Gerel heading toward him, a falcon skimming along ahead of him. At first he thought it was one of Yuan's messengers – he'd seen scouts overhead earlier – but as the bird came closer he saw it appeared to be a mere boy, likely from a nearby village. The falcon settled on the collapsing remains of a wooden cart, and looked up at Vachir with bright, brash eyes.

"He's a messenger," Gerel said, panting a little as he caught up to the bird, "from Master Tigress."

Vachir nodded. "Alright. Let's hear what she has to tell us. Hope it's good news."

* * *

><p>Crane felt better after another cup of tea and a light meal. One of Kuang's aides had ushered him into a tent where a handful of young scholars, obviously not long past their examinations and recently appointed to their posts, were having a late breakfast and a discussion on philosophy. Upon being introduced, they eagerly questioned him about some of Oogway's more esoteric teachings, and then the conversation somehow got sidetracked onto the subject of landscape painting. At last Crane knew he would have to leave this pleasant respite and head back into the mountains to find Tigress and the others, and making his apologies he took his leave.<p>

The day was clear, and growing a bit warm; and despite the orderliness of the camp there was still a fair amount of dust being raised as the Emperor's entourage went about their business. He glanced toward the center of the camp, where golden banners were fluttering in the light breeze, and wondered briefly what life was like among the highest levels of society. He guessed that all the luxury and respect probably didn't make up for the amount of work it must take to run an empire, and felt a moment of deep gratitude for his own well-ordered, uncluttered life.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone calling him by name – and even more startled by the familiar voice. He actually backwinged a pace in surprise as he turned. "Master Shifu?!"

The red panda hurried toward him down the row between the tents. "Crane! What are you doing here? Did the Five locate Akshatha and his troops?"

"What am_ I_ doing here?" Crane asked, amazed. "How did_ you_… How do you _do_ that?!" He took a deep breath, trying to regain his self-possession. "We lost their trail in the mountains; they left a lightly guarded decoy camp, and disappeared into the canyons. But we had word that the Emperor's progress was still at Mt. Hua, so Tigress sent me ahead with a warning. I spoke to Captain Kuang when I arrived."

Shifu frowned. "You think that they intend to… but how could they know where the Emperor would be?"

Crane was slightly puzzled. He had thought that Shifu had somehow – and again, he had no idea how the small master did these things – divined that the Emperor was in danger and had then contrived to reach this camp before his students. He'd done the same in Gongmen City, Crane remembered; he had sensed the danger to Po, and had appeared within a day or two in a city it had taken them weeks to reach. Maybe he should have told the young scholars about_ that_. But now it seemed that Shifu was as much in the dark about Akshatha's whereabouts and intent as Crane. So, that being the case, why was he here?

Crane looked around, making sure they weren't overheard. "Tigress and I talked about it before I left, and I thought a lot on the way up here – we know Ushi had allies waiting to assist their march north, and this move by Akshatha, when the Emperor is out of the capital and vulnerable, just seems too well timed. He must be getting information from somewhere."

"Did you tell the captain this?"

Crane took a deep breath. "Only that we lost the trail, and that if they intend to rendezvous with the army they should hurry. The captain seems like a good man, but if there are traitors among his men, or among the courtiers or servants here… I didn't want to chance saying too much!"

"Good thinking." Shifu nodded decisively. "What are your plans?"

"Kuang was going to send messengers to request reinforcements to head to the capital, and get the procession packed up and moving." He looked around. Although there were any number of people moving about the camp on various tasks, none seemed to be readying for a departure. But doubtless Kuang would have to make his report and get permission before he could give the orders to leave. "He asked me to fly back to the others and ask them to join up with the army. Would you rather have me guide them here?"

Shifu considered for a long moment. "No… no. I think the captain is right; the heaviest attack is going to come in the pass, and we should have joined you by then. You'll be needed there. If I'm not mistaken, there is an old abandoned army post not far from here. With the Emperor's guard we can defend the place overnight, if necessary, and move east in the morning. It should only be another day, two at most, before we reach the army. From what I gather, there should just be time for us to rendezvous with General Yuan. Let Tigress know I'm here, and that I'll join you at Tong Pass." He started to turn away, then paused. "And tell Po, no long rest stops."

"Wait… Master, what _are_ you doing here?"

Shifu hesitated a moment, considering whether, and how, to answer. "I had… a personal matter to attend to," he said, vaguely. He looked pensively into the distance, then muttered, "I'm only glad Tai Lung stayed back in the Valley!"

Crane opened his beak, but for the moment, no sound emerged. This was just… so awkward.


End file.
